Elternkurs
by luckyserpent
Summary: Übersetzung! Original: Parenting Class von IcyPanther. Alle Sechstklässler müssen an einem Elternkurs teilnehmen. Harry, Hermine und Draco werden zusammengeteilt, wobei sie abwechselnd die Rolle des Kindes übernehmen. Ob sie es überleben?
1. Nie im Leben!

Hi! Hier ist eine neue Story, die ich anfangen will zu übersetzen. Das Original heißt Parenting Class von IcyPanther. Ihr findet es unter .net/s/2064124/1/Parenting_Class

Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch so gut wie mir. Und bitte hinterlasst doch eine Review! Dafür wäre ich euch sehr dankbar.

Und jetzt präsentiere ich euch: Elternkurs!

* * *

**Kapitel 01 – Nie im Leben!**

„Also was meint ihr, worum es bei dem neuen Unterricht gehen wird?", fragte Ron Weasley. Er rümpfte die Nase, während er die Bekanntmachung durchlas, die jeder Sechstklässler an diesem Morgen zum Frühstück erhalten hatte.

„Es heißt Elternkurs", sagte Hermine Granger, deren honigfarbene Augen vor Aufregung funkelten. „Dumbledore will, dass wir alle die Erfahrung machen, Teil einer Familie zu sein, und üben, für Jüngere zu sorgen."

„Aber warum?", protestierte der Rotschopf und stopfte den Zettel in seine Hosentasche. „Ich hatte schon viel Übung zu Hause. Ich habe fünf ältere Brüder und eine jüngere Schwester, um Merlins Willen! Wozu brauche ich noch mehr Übung?"

„Tja, Ron", sagte Harry. „Nicht jeder hat eine Großfamilie wie du. Ich meine, ich habe Dudley, der als Bruder einzuordnen wäre, aber Hermine hat gar keine Geschwister. Genauso wie Dean oder Lavender."

„Außerdem, Ron", lachte das Mädchen, „wenn du so gut bist, wie du sagst, wirst du super Noten bekommen! Betrachte es als einfachen Kurs, den du leicht bestehst." Rons Miene hellte sich sichtlich auf und die drei kletterten schweigend in den Ostturm hinauf, all ihre Energie auf das Treppensteigen gerichtet.

„Wer, der noch bei Sinnen ist, legt einen Kurs nach hier oben?", keuchte Ron. „Sicher, Trelawney hat ihren Nordturm, aber zumindest liegt er an einer Haupttreppe und wir kennen einen Geheimgang! Sag mal, Harry? Zeigt die Karte irgendwelche Abkürzungen in der Nähe?"

„Nö, sorry, Kumpel", sagte Harry grinsend. „Meinst du, wir sind in der Lage, einen Gang zu erschaffen, Mine?"

„Das können wir nicht tun!", rief Hermine. Sie hielt im Schritt inne und sah ihre Freunde an. „Das Schloss ist so erbaut worden, wie es jetzt ist... wir dürfen nichts daran ändern!"

„Nicht einmal eine kleine, winzige Minipassage?", bettelte Ron.

„Nein", erwiderte sie bestimmt, als war das Thema hiermit beendet. „Jetzt beeilt euch. Sonst kommen wir zu spät." Sie legten einen Schritt zu und erreichten das Ende des gewundenen Gangs genau elf Minuten und sechsunddreißig Sekunden später.

„Da sind wir", sagte Harry. Er deutete auf die Tür vor ihnen. „Sollen wir reingehen?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und drückte die Tür auf. Ihr entfuhr ein Keuchen bei dem Anblick des Klassenraums vor ihnen. Er war halb so groß wie die Große Halle und überall waren Tische eng aneinandergereiht. Schüler aus allen vier Häusern ließen sich mit ihren Freunden nieder und warfen nervöse Blicke zu der geschlossenen Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raums, wo die Lehrerin im Augenblick stand.

Ein großer Kristallleuchter hing von der Mitte des Raums. Kerzen glommen zwischen den Edelsteinen. Ein reichgeschmückter roter und silberner Teppich lag unter ihren Füßen. Goldene Bilderrahmen, die alle eine Pergamentrolle enthielten, zierten die Wände.

„Das ist kein wirklicher Klassenraum", sagte Hermine und glitt hinter einen der leeren Schreibtische. „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts sagt, dass das eigentlich ein Konferenzraum für die Lehrer ist, wo sie Veranstaltungen und Stundenpläne ausplanen. 1944 haben die Vertrauensschüler diesen Raum als einen Treffpunkt für sich gewonnen."

„Sind alle aus der sechsten Klasse hier?", fragte Harry erstaunt, während er sich in dem gigantischen Saal umsah. In einer fernen Ecke saß Draco Malfoy, die Beine auf den Tisch gelegt und Crabbe und Goyle zu beiden Seiten.

Ein Haufen Hufflepuffs besetzte das Zentrum des Raumes und Ravenclaws beherrschten die vorderen Reihen der Schreibtische. Andere Schüler waren in der Klasse verstreut und unterhielten sich in kleinen Gruppen oder blieben seltsam still.

„Sieht nach einem vollen Haus aus", bemerkte Dean Thomas, der sich in einen Stuhl neben Ron fallen ließ. „Warum, meint ihr, sind alle von uns zur gleichen Zeit hier? Kann ein Lehrer sich wirklich mit allen gleichzeitig befassen?"

„Ich würde denken, dass sie es könnten, wenn es nicht einige gewisse Leute in unserem Jahrgang gäbe", sagte Ron mit einem finsteren Blick zu der Slytherin- Ecke. „Aber es ist schon komisch."

Ein lautes Händeklatschen zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Alle wurden sofort still und wandten sich zur Vorderseite des Raums um. Eine zierliche Frau stand dort, deren schwarzes Haar bis zum Kinn reichte und mit Spangen zurückgesteckt war. Sie trug helllila Roben, den Zauberstab in der linken Hand gezückt.

„Willkommen im Elternkurs", sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Ich bin Professor Tobin und werde euch alle für die ersten Wochen des Schuljahrs übernehmen. Wenn ihr kein Sechstklässler seid und euch aus Versehen hierher verirrt habt, dann verlasst bitte jetzt den Raum." Keiner rührte sich.

„Sehr schön. Zuallererst würde ich gern den Plan für dieses Jahr verkünden. Quidditch wird vorläufig gestrichen und beginnt im Februar wieder", begann sie und ignorierte das Aufkeuchen der Quidditch- Spieler. „Dieser Kurs wird nur von heute bis Ende Oktober andauern. Während dieser Zeit werden einige eurer anderen Fächer zeitlich angepasst werden müssen." Vorsichtige Blicke wurden zwischen den Schülern ausgetauscht.

„Professor?", fragte Hermine mit erhobener Hand. „Ich weiß, dass das ein Elternkurs ist, aber könnten Sie uns bitte sagen, worin er genau besteht?"

„Dazu komme ich gleich, Miss Granger", sagte der Professor mit einem Glucksen. „Ich bin sicher, viele von euch werden den nächsten Teil gerne hören", sagte sie. „Das ist das einzige Mal, dass wir uns hier treffen. Tatsächlich ist es das letzte Mal, dass ihr Elternkurs haben werdet."

Augenbrauen hoben sich vor Verwirrung, doch Tobin fuhr fort: „Heute werdet ihr alle willkürlich in Gruppen von jeweils drei Schülern geteilt werden, je nachdem welche Kurse ihr gemeinsam habt. Und ja, ihr könntet mit anderen Häusern gepaart werden", sagte sie und beantwortete damit die Frage, die vielen auf der Seele brannten.

„Von jetzt an nutzt diese Zeitspanne als freien Unterricht, bis der Elternkurs zu Ende ist. Dann werdet ihr wieder zu euren normalen Stundenplänen zurückkehren. In euren Dreiergruppen wird einer von euch in ein fünfjähriges Kind verwandelt."

„Was zur – "

„Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!"

„Nie im Leben!"

Protestgeschrei erhob sich unter den Schülern, bis Tobin eine schlanke Hand hob, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Es hat keinen Zweck, ein großes Theater zu veranstalten", antwortete sie ruhig. „Abwechselnd wird alle zwei Wochen ein anderer in der Gruppe in das Kind und das vorige Kind in sein ursprüngliches Alter verwandelt. Jede „Familie" sozusagen wird ein kleines Heim innerhalb des Schlosses erhalten. Darin werdet ihr für zwei Monate zusammenwohnen."

„Was genau lernen wir daraus, Professor?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Verantwortungsbewusste, reife Erwachsene zu sein", antwortete die Lehrerin prompt. „Als Eltern dürft ihr das Kind nie aus den Augen lassen, es sei denn ihr habt Absprachen mit eurem Partner oder einem Freund getroffen, der für euch auf ihn oder sie aufpasst. Ihr dürft jedoch _nicht _einen jüngeren Schüler damit beauftragen. Gibt es noch mehr Fragen?"

„Wie werden wir dabei benotet?", wollte Parvati wissen, deren Augen vor Begeisterung für dieses Projekt funkelten.

„Eure Note basiert darauf, wie zufrieden das Kind ist und wie gut ihr damit zurechtkommt. Im Unterricht, den ihr und eure Partner teilen, werden Professoren eure Interaktion mit dem Kind beobachten."

„Wenn man das Kind ist, werden Erinnerungen danach bleiben?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Der Zaubertrank, den wir benutzen, ist sehr kompliziert. Das Kind wird sich an Geschehnisse aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnern, doch anstatt seiner Mutter oder seinem Vater wird ihr vorläufiger Vormund darin auftauchen. Ihr werdet natürlich anders aussehen, doch für das Kind seid ihr die Eltern. Ein anderer praktischer Zauber bewirkt, dass alle Kleidungsstücke des Kinds schrumpfen, sobald der Trank eingenommen wurde. Wenn es keine weiteren Fragen gibt, werde ich nun die Gruppen verkünden."

Hermine nahm ihre Freunde fest an den Händen, während sie hoffte, mit ihnen in eine Gruppe zu kommen. „Die erste Gruppe sind Padma Patil, Seamus Finnigan und Hannah Abbott. Wenn ihr bitte nach vorne kommen könnt..."

Die drei genannten Schüler erhoben sich nervös und gingen zu der Lehrerin. „Ich werde das Folgende nur einmal sagen, also hört genau zu", wies Tobin an. „Ich gebe jeder Gruppe eine Karte, die euch zu eurem vorläufigen Wohnort führt, wo eure Koffer schon sind. In der Ecke des Blattes steht das Passwort zu eurem Raum. Drinnen werdet ihr drei Gläser vorfinden. Bitte nehmt jeder eins und trinkt es aus. Eins von ihnen enthält den Trank und sobald die Gläser geleert sind, beginnt eure Aufgabe."

Hannah nahm das zusammengerollte Pergament entgegen und ihre kleine Gruppe verließ den Raum, ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern. „Gruppe zwei besteht aus Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown und Terry Boot."

„Viel Spaß", raunte Hermine Ron zu, der aufstand und einen Augenblick später den Klassenraum verließ, einen grünlichen Farbton auf dem Gesicht.

„Gruppe drei sind Hermine Granger, Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter."

„Das kann nicht wahr sein", murmelte Hermine. Sie erhob sich und ging nach vorn, Harry beschützend neben ihr.

„Wenn das Frettchen irgendwas Krummes versucht, werde ich sicherstellen, dass er es bereut", tröstete Harry mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. Draco gesellte sich einen Moment später zu den beiden Gryffindors. Geflüster ging durch den Raum, während die Gryffindors und der Slytherin sich finster anstarrten.

„Danke", sagte Hermine steif, als sie die Karte von Tobin entgegennahm, während ihre braunen Augen sich keinen Augenblick von Dracos silbernen entfernten. Schweigend wandte sie sich um und trat aus dem Raum, die Karte fest umklammert.

„Hör mal her, Malfoy", knurrte Harry. Er blieb stehen, sobald sie aus dem Klassenraum waren. „Wenn du versuchst, Hermine irgendetwas anzutun, wirst du dafür bezahlen."

„Lasst uns einfach versuchen, es durchzustehen", flehte Hermine. „Kein Kämpfen, Beleidigen oder Sticheln, okay? Es ist nur für zwei Monate... können wir uns bemühen, für diese Zeit miteinander auszukommen?" Sie streckte Draco erwartungsvoll die Hand hin.

Er zögerte, bevor er ihr rasch die Hand schüttelte und seine Finger an seinem Umhang abwischte, als hätte er sich infiziert. „Ich tue das nur, um nicht durchzufallen", zischte er und funkelte Hermine an.

„Wohin sollen wir gehen?", warf Harry ein, der einen Streit verhindern wollte. Er wollte ebenfalls den Kurs bestehen und beweisen, dass er zwei Monate mit dem Slytherin überleben konnte.

„Wir sind unten im Zauberkünste- Korridor", antwortete Hermine mit einem Blick auf die Karte. „Unser Porträt sollte einen Hofnarren zeigen. Das Passwort für die zwei Monate lautet „Parvulus"." In angespanntem Schweigen lief das Trio zu ihrem vorläufigen Zuhause, während jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.

„_Ich kann es nicht fassen! Zwei Gryffindors! Und es sind ausgerechnet das Schlammblut und Potter. Kann das Leben noch schlimmer werden!"_, brummte der Slytherin in sich hinein. _„Vater wird ausrasten bei der Zusammenstellung... ich sollte mit Tobin sprechen und versuchen, eine neue Gruppe zu bekommen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund glaube ich nicht, dass sie es ändern wird."_

„_Ich vermute, ich sollte mich glücklich schätzen, dass es nur Malfoy ist"_, dachte Harry. _„Was wäre, wenn ich mit ihm und Zabini oder Parkinson oder einem anderen Slytherin zusammengesteckt worden wäre statt mit Hermine? Ich denke, sie hätten mich entweder an Voldemort als Opfer ausgeliefert oder ich hätte mir viele körperliche Schäden zugezogen. Ja, ich habe wirklich Glück, Hermine zu haben."_

„_Vielleicht wird es gar nicht so schlimm"_, überlegte Hermine nachdenklich. _„Wenn Ron statt Harry hier wäre, sehe ich Probleme... mit seinem Temperament und Malfoys Mundwerk würden wir uns unser eigenes Grab schaufeln. Aber wenn wir alle an unserem Waffenstillstand festhalten, sollte alles glatt laufen, richtig?"_

„Wir sind da", sagte Hermine und hielt ein paar Augenblicke später an. Das Trio stand vor einem Porträt mit einem Mann, der ein rot- schwarzes Narrenkostüm trug und auf dessen Gesicht ein großes Grinsen aufgemalt war.

„Aha!", rief er aus und jonglierte mit einigen leuchtend grünen Bällen. „Ihr müsst die Gruppe sein, die ich aufnehme. Ich heiße Leviculus, zu euren Diensten. Habt ihr das Passwort?"

„Parvulus", sagte Hermine.

„Gut gemacht" gluckste Leviculus. „Ich werde euch öffnen, nachdem ich euch ein paar Grundinformationen mitgeteilt habe, wie Professor Tobin mir aufgetragen hat. Also, als erstes hat jeder von euch sein eigenes Schlafzimmer, also keine Zimmerteilung, wenn ihr nicht bei dem Kind seid. Es ist erlaubt, wenn das Kind mit jemandem zusammenbleiben möchte. Zweitens, das Porträt ist von innen kindergesichert, was heißt, dass der, der von euch gerade der kleine Schlingel ist, nicht hinaus kann, es sei denn er hat einen Vormund bei sich. Und das war's auch schon. Rein mit euch."

Leviculus schwang zur Seite und die drei traten ein, während ihre Augen ihre Lebensbedingungen aufnahmen.

„Wer hat dekoriert?", rief Draco, dessen Augen sich vor Entsetzen weiteten. Grell orangefarbene Sessel mit gelben Fransen an den Kissen standen im Vorderzimmer. Die Wände waren himmelblau mit grünen Punkten und der Teppich leuchtete in einem satten Rotton.

Hermine kicherte. „Wir haben schließlich einen Hofnarren als Porträt... er hat wahrscheinlich seine Finger im Spiel gehabt. Es ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich, meinst du dich, Harry?"

Doch der Junge, der lebte, hörte gar nicht zu, sondern sein Blick war auf drei Gläser geheftet, die auf einem rosa Tisch standen. Jedes Glas war mit einer tiefroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Zögernd nahm er eines in die Hand und schnüffelte daran. „Es riecht wie Grapefruitsaft", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

Draco suchte sich ein Glas aus und Hermine nahm sich das letzte. „Prost", sagte sie. Die drei stießen an, bevor sie die Flüssigkeit tranken.

Draco stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch zurück. „Keiner von uns hat sich verändert", bemerkte er und starrte sein Bild in dem Spiegel an, der an der Wand hing. Er war noch immer knapp sechs Fuß groß mit seinem silbrig blonden Haar, während Harry ein wenig größer war als er und Hermine kurz über sein Kinn reichte.

„Es dauert ein Weile", rief Leviculus von draußen. „Wartet nur."

Sekunden später erbebte eines der Spiegelbilder und begann zu schrumpfen, bis ein kleines Kind auf dem Boden stand und zu den beiden Teenagern aufschaute.

„Oh, mein Gott..."

* * *

Na? Wer ist wohl zuerst zum Kind geworden? Wie findet ihr den Anfang bis jetzt? Bitte drückt auf das kleine Knöpfchen da unten!


	2. Es hat begonnen

Disclaimer: Das ist nur eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 02 – Es hat begonnen**

„Wer seid ihr?", waren die ersten Worte aus dem Mund des Kindes, dessen Lippen leicht verzogen waren. „Und wo bin ich?", fragte er. Er sah sich interessiert in dem schrecklich dekorierten Raum um.

„Also ich bin Hermine", sagte das Gryffindor- Mädchen, ein überraschtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Und das ist Harry... wir werden eine Weile für dich sorgen. Du bist im Augenblick in einem Raum in Hogwarts, wo du für die nächsten zwei Wochen wohnen wirst."

Große silbrige Teiche sahen Hermine neugierig an und sie konnte nicht anders, als mit einem breiten Grinsen zu antworten. Draco Malfoy war ein süßer kleiner Fratz! Seine Augen schienen von innen zu strahlen. Sein blondes Haar war kurz geschnitten und Fransen hingen ihm auf die Stirn.

Seine schwarzen Roben waren geschrumpft und passten wie angegossen an seiner winzigen Gestalt und sein Zauberstab war in Hermines Hand erschienen, da er noch keine Magie ausführen durfte. „Aber wo sind Mutter und Vater?", wollte er wissen. Er warf Harry einen wachsamen Blick zu, bevor er einen kleinen Schritt zurücktrat. „Es wird ihnen nicht gefallen, dass ich weg bin."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", entgegnete Hermine fröhlich und kniete sich zu Draco hinunter, um ihm nicht bedrohlich vorzukommen. „Professor Dumbledore hat sich um alles gekümmert."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er zögernd. Sein Körper begann langsam, sich zu entspannen. „Ich werde keine Schwierigkeiten haben?"

„Natürlich nicht. Warum kommst du jetzt nicht mit mir, damit ich dir dein Zimmer zeigen kann?" Draco nickte kurz und sah Harry immer noch ängstlich an, während er dem Mädchen zu einer Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand folgte, die zwischen zwei anderen Türen und gegenüber einer dritten platziert war.

In der Hoffnung, dass es das Kinderzimmer war, schob Hermine die Tür auf und stieß einen leisen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Ein kleines Doppelbett, dessen Lagefläche nah am Boden war, stand in der Mitte des Zimmers, neben einem Bücherregal mit Zauberermärchen.

Am Fuß des Bettes stand ein Messingkoffer, der, wie Hermine vermutete, Dracos Kleidung und Habseligkeiten enthielt. Ein Fenster gegenüber dem Bett ließ Sonnenlicht einströmen, das den Miniatur- Wasserfall in der Ecke bestrahlte und kleine, tanzende Regenbogen erschuf.

Der Slytherin quietschte begeistert und raste zum Wasserfall hinüber, wo er Wasser über seine Hände platschen ließ. „Ist er nicht entzückend, Harry?", hauchte Hermine, als sie spürte, dass ihr bester Freund an ihre Seite gekommen war, während sie beobachtete, wie der kleine Junge mit dem Wasser spielte.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass das Malfoy ist", gluckste Harry leise. Sein Blick folgte Hermines. „Glaubst du, Lucius hat ihn noch nicht über Voldemort gelehrt? Er scheint keinerlei bösen Gefühle gegen dich oder mich zu empfinden... vor allem gegen mich. Er müsste mich doch hassen."

„Draco ist ein kleines Kind, Harry", kicherte sie. Sie versuchte, ihr Lachen hinter ihrer Hand zu verbergen, als Draco ihr einen verwunderten Blick zuwarf, bevor er sich zum Wasserfall zurückdrehte. „Und ich denke, es wäre am besten, wenn wir beide zumindest versuchen, ihn für die Zeit lang mit Draco anzusprechen... Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass seine Eltern ihn nicht Malfoy nennen, und da wir eine Art Ersatz für sie sind, sollten wir es auch nicht tun."

„Er scheint Angst vor mir zu haben, Mine", sagte er schwarzhaarige Junge leise. Draco verließ nun das Wasser und besah sich die Buchtitel, bevor er eins aus dem Regal zog und damit auf das Bett kletterte. Seine blassen Hände durchblätterten die Seiten, während seine Augen die wunderschönen Illustrationen betrachteten.

„Wirklich? Wir werden ein Auge auf ihn halten. Es ist wahrscheinlich nur Anspannung, nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste." Nach einer Pause sagte Hermine: „Meinst du, einer von uns sollte ihm eine Geschichte vorlesen? Ich habe es früher geliebt, wenn meine Eltern mir vorgelesen haben."

„Du liebst überhaupt alle Bücher, Mine. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, werde ich mein Zimmer ansehen gehen. Vielleicht könntest du ihm etwas vorlesen?"

„Sicher", stimmte das braunhaarige Mädchen zu und nickte glücklich. „Wir gehen alle in einer halben Stunde zum Abendessen runter, okay? Ich denke, das klingt vernünftig." Harry nickte und verließ den Raum, während Hermine sich vorsichtig Draco näherte.

„Was liest du da?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Musst du nicht woanders sein?" Hermine blinzelte überrascht und Draco fuhr fort: „Mutter bleibt nie... sie ist immer bei ihren Freundinnen oder auf Partys. Warum bist du also hier?"

„Mit wem spielst du dann normalerweise am Tag?", erkundigte sie sich, während ihr Herz dem Kind zuflog. So wie er über seine Mutter sprach, schien sie nie dagewesen zu sein, um ihn ins Bett zu bringen oder ihm eine Geschichte vorzulesen. So etwas hatte sie, die sie immer mit Aufmerksamkeit überschüttet worden war, nie gekannt.

„Mit keinem", murmelte Draco. Er schaute von seinem Buch auf. „Ab und zu kommt Pansy vorbei", sagte er. Sein Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf. „Aber normalerweise bleibe ich einfach in meinem Zimmer. Oh! Und in der Küche! Dobby stibitzt mir oft Kekse! Aber sag es nicht Vater und Mutter", sagte er, die Stimme zu einem Flüstern gesenkt, als hätte er etwas falsch gemacht. „Sie werden wütend sein."

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt", versicherte sie. Sie zog ihren Zeigefinger über die Lippen und gab vor, etwas über ihre Schulter zu werfen, während sie sich fragte: _„Wie sieht nur sein Leben zu Hause aus, wenn er Angst davor hat, einen Keks zu stibitzen?"_

„Was heißt das?", wollte er wissen und ahmte Hermines Bewegung nach.

„Es ist ein Muggle- Zeichen", erklärte sie. Sie betonte das Wort „Muggle", um herauszufinden, ob es seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte. „Es heißt, dass du deine Lippen verschließt und dann den Schlüssel wegwirfst, so dass niemand jemals davon erfährt."

„Ein Muggle- Ausdruck? Vater sagt, dass alle Muggle böse Menschen sind... stimmt das? Pansy hat mir erzählt, dass sie einmal mit einer Muggle befreundet war", flüsterte er, „aber als ihr Vater es herausgefunden hat, durfte sie nicht mehr mit ihr spielen."

„Muggle sind gute Menschen, Draco", sagte Hermine, die eine Gelegenheit sah, Dracos Sicht auf die ganze „Reinblüter sind besser als Schlammblüter"- Einstellung zu ändern. „Findest du mich nett?" Nach kurzem Nachdenken nickte er kurz und Hermine lächelte. „Ich bin eine Muggle- Geborene", sagte sie stolz. Bei seinem Aufkeuchen weitete sich sein Lächeln. „Wir sind genau wie ihr, Draco. Keine Unterschiede außer, wer unsere Eltern sind."

„Aber Vater sagt, dass Muggle und Muggle- Geborene unter unserer Würde sind... stimmt das nicht?"

Hermine wusste, dass sie den Jungen wahrscheinlich verwirrte, wenn sie ihm ihre Ansichten darlegte, während er damit aufgewachsen war, seinem Vater zu gehorchen. „Nein. Was dein Vater gesagt hat, sind Vorurteile gegen uns."

„Was sind Vorurteile?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht. _„Ich Dummkopf. Er ist nur fünf Jahre alt. Natürlich kennt er solch komplizierte Begriffe noch nicht! Aber ich muss zugeben... er ist sehr schlau für sein Alter."_ Und es entsprach der Wahrheit. Draco konnte das Buch sehr leicht lesen und schien ziemlich reif für seine fünf Jahre. „Das ist ein Glaube oder ein Gedanke über eine Person oder eine Sache, bevor man sie jemals kennen gelernt hat", erklärte sie in dem Versuch, die Definition in einfacheren Worten begreiflich zu machen.

„Aber du wirkst wirklich nett", überlegte er, „und schlau", fügte er hinzu. „Ich mag dich." Ein breites Lächeln brach auf dem Gesicht der Brünette aus und sie zog den Blondschopf in ihre Arme. Sein kleiner Körper versteifte sich auf der Stelle.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine, während er sich langsam entspannte. Sie war vollkommen verblüfft über die Reaktion des Kindes.

„Mich hat noch nie jemand umarmt", murmelte er in ihr Shirt. Seine Stimme war von dem Stoff gedämpft. „Ich war nur überrascht... das ist alles."

„_Noch nie? Armer Draco... ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, noch nie umarmt worden zu sein. Oder geküsst zu werden, zu Bett gebracht werden, ein Lied vorgesungen zu bekommen und all diese kleinen Dinge, mit denen meine Eltern mir gezeigt haben, dass sie mich lieben." _Ein plötzlicher Gedanke kam ihr in den Sinn und ihre Arme schlossen sich fester um den Jungen, während ein entschlossenes Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschte. _„Während er in meiner Obhut ist, werde ich sicherstellen, dass er soviel Aufmerksamkeit erhält wie nur möglich. Wer weiß? Vielleicht wird er sich zum Besseren verändern."_

„Hey, Mine? Sind du und Malf- Draco bereit zu gehen?", fragte Harry, der lässig im Türrahmen lehnte.

Das Mädchen fuhr zusammen und blickte zur Uhr. Sie realisierte, dass sie den Slytherin für beinahe eine halbe Stunde umarmt hatte. „Bereit, zum Abendessen zu gehen, Draco?", fragte sie freundlich und ließ ihn los. Er schaute auf. Seine Augen glänzten ein wenig heller als zuvor und er nickte. „Was ist das, Harry?", wollte Hermine wissen, als ihr Blick auf die beiden schwarzen Kästen in seinen Händen fiel.

„Kameras", antwortete er lächelnd. „Ich habe diese hier in deinem Zimmer gefunden", sagte er und überreichte ihr eine der Kameras. „Bei meiner war eine Notiz, dass wir während unserer gemeinsamen Zeit Fotos miteinander schießen sollen, um in der letzten Woche ein großes Projekt mit den Bildern von allen drei Gruppenmitgliedern zusammenzustellen. Außerdem sollen wir versuchen, interessante Fotos von etwas zu finden, das man nicht jeden Tag sehen kann."

„Klingt lustig. Ich nehme an, du hast seine Kamera?" Hermine nickte zu dem kleinen Jungen, der still neben ihr stand, den Blick zum Boden gewandt.

„Ja, er bekommt sie später", antwortete er. „Lasst uns gehen, ich bin am Verhungern!" Hermine nahm Dracos Hand und der Junge steckte die andere in seine Hosentasche, damit Harry sie nicht nehmen konnte. Dieser hob eine Augenbraue und Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Guten Appetit", rief Leviculus aus dem Porträt und winkte dem Trio fröhlich zu, worauf Draco ihm mit seiner freien Hand zaghaft zurückwinkte.

„Weißt du, Harry", sagte Hermine, während sie den Steinkorridor hinunterliefen, „an wessen Haustisch wir sitzen sollen?"

„Vielleicht wird Dumbledore es uns sagen... schließlich hat er die Paare zusammengestellt, richtig? Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass unsere Kombination zufällig ist... wir beide und Malfoy?"

„Er arbeitet daran, die Häuser einander näherzubringen", erwiderte das Mädchen weise. „Da sind wir", verkündete sie, als das Trio vor dem Eingang zur Großen Halle hielt. Harry schob die schweren Holztüren auf und sie traten ein, während sie das Schauspiel vor ihnen aufnahm.

Einige Kinder saßen still an der Seite ihrer „Eltern", während andere das Essen in sich hineinschaufelten, das die Hauselfen zubereitet hatten. Dracos Augen schweiften über den Lehrertisch, bevor sie sich an eine einzelne Gestalt hefteten. Ein breites Lächeln erstrahlte sein Gesicht.

„ONKEL SEVVY!", brüllte er, riss sich aus Hermines Griff und rannte zwischen den Tischen hindurch. Der Zaubertränkeprofessor sah von seinem Essen auf, die Augen verengt. Er hätte schwören können, dass er sein Patenkind gehört hatte, doch das war unmöglich.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", raunte Harry Hermine dringlich zu, da der kleine Slytherin nun völlig außer Sichtweite war.

„Uns setzen und hoffen, dass Snape ihn nicht verhext... oder uns", flüsterte sie, während sie Harry zum Gryffindor- Tisch führte, wo sie sich neben den ausgewachsenen Ron und Lavender setzten, die einen winzigen Terry Boot zwischen sich hatten.

„Verdammte Scheiße", murmelte der Rotschopf. „War das Malfoy?"

Harry nickte knapp, während Hermine stöhnte. „Ich kann gar nicht zusehen", wimmerte sie, den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt. „Was wird Snape mit ihm anstellen?"

„Was ist mit uns?", jammerte Harry, der nun wild über das Meer von Studenten nach einem silbrig blonden Kopf Ausschau hielt. „Wir sind so gut wie tot, ich weiß es."

„Da ist er", keuchte Ron auf. „Er steigt zum Lehrertisch hinauf!"

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes kroch Draco unter dem Lehrertisch entlang, bis er zu einem vertrauten schwarzen Umhang gelangte. Mit einem kleinen Hüpfer kletterte er auf den Schoß des Mannes, ein weites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Hi, Onkel Sev!", krähte er.

Snape sah mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck auf den Jungen hinab. Seine Stirn war gerunzelt, während seine Augen verwirrt glänzten. Der verkniffene Ausdruck verschwand von seinem Mund und wurde von einer Miene purer Verblüffung ersetzt.

„Was ist das Zeug?", wollte Draco wissen und hob einen goldenen Trinkkelch vom Tisch hoch. Der Junge schnüffelte daran und lächelte. „Es riecht nach Kirschen", sagte er glücklich und hob das Glas, um einen Schluck zu nehmen.

„Das ist Wein!", rief der Zaubertränkemeister und versuchte, den Becher aus dem Griff seines Patenkinds zu ziehen. Es endete damit, dass der Kelch kippte, so dass der Wein über Snapes Gesicht spritzte.

Dumbledore, der die gesamte Szene beobachtet hatte, brach bei dem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck des normalerweise gefassten Professors in Gelächter aus. Unglücklicherweise blieb die Weintraube, die der Schulleiter gegessen hatte, in seiner Kehle stecken und sein Lachen wurde rasch zu einem Husten.

Als McGonagall sah, wie Dumbledore würgte, sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf, um ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen. Draco entschuldigte sich in der Zwischenzeit hastig, die Augen voller Tränen.

„Schon gut, schon gut", beruhigte Snape und tätschelte den Jungen verlegen auf den Kopf, während er zur selben Zeit mit einer Serviette sein Gesicht abtupfte. Draco stellte den Kelch, der nun leer war, wieder auf den Tisch, nicht bemerkend, dass er ihn auf den gebogenen Teil eines Löffels setzte.

Snape ließ die Serviette auf den Tisch fallen, der Wein von seinem Gesicht verschwunden, obwohl ein leichter Rotton zurückgeblieben war. Das Tuch landete auf dem runden Löffel. Die Kraft reichte aus (die Serviette bestand aus schwerem Material und war in Wein getränkt), um den Kelch durch die Luft wirbeln und in einer Schüssel voll Kartoffelbrei landen zu lassen, so dass alle innerhalb von zwei Metern Entfernung von oben bis unten bekleckert wurden.

Doch das war nicht das Ende der Katastrophe am Lehrertisch. Die Schüssel, die die Kartoffeln enthielt, kippte um und traf Professor Flitwicks Glas mit Kürbissaft, das umfiel, worauf sich ein orangefarbener Fleck über das weiße Tischtuch ausbreitete.

Das Glas stieß in eine dreistöckige Schokoladentorte, welche zur Seite kippte und in weitere Weinkelche und dann gegen eine Kerze fiel, die vor einer Obstschale stand. Die Kerze entzündete den sich ausbreitenden Wein, so dass die Tischdecke in Flammen aufging. Weitere Teller und Becher wurden am Tisch entlang wie Dominosteine umgeworfen.

Das große Finale zog auf, als das Chaos das Ende des Tisches erreichte, worauf eine riesige Schüssel mit Reis- Kasserolle vom Rand gestoßen wurde und direkt auf Mrs. Norris fiel, die gerade am Tisch vorbeigestrichen war.

Bevor die Flammen sich ausbreiten konnten, schoss Dumbledore, der dank der Lehrerin für Verwandlung nun von der Weintraube befreit war, einen Zauber auf das tanzende Feuer, das sofort in sich zusammenfiel. In der gesamten Halle herrschte Todesstille.

Die Schüler beobachteten ängstlich, wie Snape auf den kleinen Jungen auf seinem Schoß hinabblickte. „Bin ich in Schwierigkeiten, Onkel Sev?", flüsterte Draco mit zitternder Unterlippe, während Tränen seine blassen Wangen herunterströmten. „Ich hab den Becher nicht mit Absicht dahingestellt... wirklich."

Sanft, ziemlich ungewöhnlich für Snape, sagte er: „Natürlich, Draco. Wer sollte auf dich aufpassen?"

„Hermine und Harry", schniefte er und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Seine Stimme, obwohl leise, war für alle hörbar und Köpfe drehten sich zu den beiden Gryffindors. Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in die Arme und Harry schaute schuldbewusst auf den Tisch hinab, als hätte er plötzlich ein großes Interesse an seiner Gabel entwickelt.

Sie wussten beide, dass Draco sie nicht absichtlich in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte. Er hatte nur die Frage beantwortet, die, soweit der Kleine wusste, kein verstecktes Motiv verbarg.

„Würden Mr. Potter und Miss Granger bitte hierherkommen?", fragte Snape mit unheimlich ruhiger Stimme. Die ganze Schule sah mit angehaltenem Atem zu, wie Harry und Hermine sich langsam dem Lehrertisch näherten. „Solltet ihr nicht rund um die Uhr ein Auge auf euren Schützling halten?", zischte Snape. Seine Augen blitzten unheilverkündend.

„Wir haben es nicht gewollt, Sir", sagte Hermine leise, Snapes Blick ausweichend. „Aber sobald er Sie gesehen hat, ist er abgehauen."

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor", sagte der Zaubertränkemeister und deutete auf das Chaos, das Draco verursacht hatte, „und möget ihr in Zukunft Draco besser unter Kontrolle haben." Er hätte sie liebend gern noch mehr bestraft, doch unter der Beobachtung von Dumbledore konnte er nicht viel ausrichten. Außerdem, wenn er Punkte von dem Kinderfürsorgeprojekt abzog, könnte sein Patenkind ebenfalls welche verlieren. Und es war nicht vollkommen ihre Schuld, auch wenn er es niemals ausgesprochen hätte.

„Ja, Sir", murmelten die beiden.

„Geh und setz dich zu Miss Granger und Mr. Potter, Draco", wies Snape an und schob sein Patenkind von seinem Schoß. Draco wandte sich um und umarmte Snape rasch im selben Moment, da ein Blitz sie alle blendete.

„Sorry", sagte Hermine lachend und hielt ihre Kamera in die Höhe. „Konnte nicht widerstehen." Snape funkelte sie schweigend an, während Draco Hermines ausgestreckte Hand nahm und sich von ihr zu seinem neuen Sitzplatz führen ließ.

Alle brachen in Geschnatter aus, sobald das Trio sich niedergelassen hatte. Geflüster raste durch den Raum, während die Lehrer das Chaos beseitigten. „Verdammte Scheiße", murmelte Ron und schaute erstaunt auf den winzigen Malfoy hinab. „Onkel Sev?"

„Pass in der Nähe der Kinder auf deine Sprache auf, Ron", schalt Lavender und schlug den Rotschopf gegen den Hinterkopf. „Wer weiß, was für Sachen sie aufschnappen?" Wie aufs Stichwort hob Terry die Hand und patschte Ron ins Gesicht.

„Du bist ihnen auch nicht gerade ein Vorbild, Lav", murmelte Ron und rieb sich seine rosa Wange. Terry schlug Ron wieder und kniff ihn heftig in den Arm, während die ganze Zeit über ein unschuldiges Lächeln sein Gesicht zierte. „Ich werde grün und blau sein, wenn es endlich vorbei ist", brummte der Weasley, Arm und Gesicht reibend.

„Lavender hat Recht, weißt du", feixte Hermine. Sie tätschelte ihrem Freund wie bei einem Hund auf den Kopf. „Die Kids ahmen es noch nach, wenn du so weitermachst."

Ein Zupfen an ihrem Ärmel weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie wandte sich zu ihrem jungen Schützling um, dessen Augen weit aufgerissen waren. „Bist du wütend auf mich, Hermine? Ich wollte dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie und drückte Draco mit einem Arm an sich. „Das hast du nicht gewollt. Habe ich richtig verstanden, dass Professor Snape dein Onkel ist?"

„Nicht verwandt... aber Vater hat ihn zu meinem Patenonkel gemacht und ich hab ihn einfach Onkel Sev genannt, weil er wie Familie ist... so in der Art. Wie kommt's, dass er euch nicht mag? Onkel Sev mag jeden!"

Harry und Ron schnaubten beide gleichzeitig, während Lavender in Gelächter ausbrach und Hermine grinste. „Nicht ganz, Draco. Er mag Gryffindors nicht besonders... und wir sind alle in diesem Haus."

„Aber ich will in Gryffindor sein", schmollte Draco. „Heißt das, er wird mich auch nicht mehr mögen, wenn ich dahin komme?"

„_Du_ willst in Gryffindor sein?", stieß Ron hervor.

„Hmm. Seine Hausfarbe ist Rot... das ist meine Lieblingsfarbe. Und ich mag Löwen!"

„Du willst nicht in Slytherin sein?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Natürlich nicht! Schlangen sind eklig." Draco schauderte.

Sie tauschten Blicke aus, bevor sie schallend auflachten. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Malfoy das gerade gesagt hat!", gluckste Ron und hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch, während sein Gesicht sich rötete.

„Mein Name ist Draco", murmelte der Junge, der nicht ausgelacht werden wollte und nicht verstand, warum alle außer Hermine ihn bei seinem Nachnamen ansprachen.

„Es tut uns leid", entschuldigte Hermine sich, immer noch grinsend. „Wir wollten uns nicht über dich lustig machen... hier, warum isst du nicht ein paar Erdbeeren." Das Mädchen legte einen kleinen Haufen auf Dracos Teller, gefolgt von einer Portion gebutterter Nudeln und einem Glas Milch.

In kleinen Happen begannen die roten Früchte zu verschwinden, unter der sorgfältigen Beobachtung von Hermine, die ihr Bestes gab, die Rolle eines Elternteils zu erfüllen. Bevor das Dessert erschien, stand Dumbledore auf, während McGonagall mit einem Löffel gegen ein Glas schlug, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler zu erregen.

„Ich habe eine kleine Ankündigung zu machen, bevor wir das Dessert servieren", sagte Dumbledore. Seine Augen funkelten schelmisch. „Wir haben festgestellt, dass die Zaubertränke, die ihr Schüler des sechsten Jahrgangs eingenommen habt, nach Grapefruitsaft geschmeckt haben. Habe ich Recht?"

Allgemeines Gemurmel von Zustimmung folgte Dumbledores seltsamer Ansage, bevor in der Halle Ruhe einkehrte und die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Schulleiter gerichtet war.

„Es scheint, dass einige der Komponenten des Tranks verdünnt waren. Wie viele von euch vorhin gesehen haben, sind bei allen Schülern die Erinnerungen vollkommen intakt. Das haben wir an dem Beispiel von Mr. Malfoy und Professor Sprout bemerkt."

Draco zog den Kopf ein, nicht sicher, weshalb sein Name in der Ansprache gefallen war, doch wissend, dass es nichts Gutes verhieß, während andere Schüler neugierige Blick zum Sitz der Kräuterkunde- Professorin hinüberwarfen.

Statt der etwas plumpen Hexe, besetzte ein kleines Mädchen den Stuhl, dessen Gesicht von hellbraunen Locken umrahmt war. Auf ihrem Teller lagen alle Sorten von Grünzeug aus dem Schulgarten. „Erbsen!", rief sie und wedelte mit einer Gabel durch die Luft, an deren Ende das grüne Gemüse aufgespießt war.

„Professor Sprout hat freundlicherweise eine kleine Portion des Tranks probiert", sagte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen, „vollkommen aus Versehen. Sie sollte sich hoffentlich irgendwann am nächsten Tag zurückverwandeln, da ihre Dosis so gering war. Wenn diejenigen unter euch, die in Hufflepuff sind, ein Problem haben, bitte besprecht es mit einem eurer Lehrer während der Zeit, in der unsere liebe Professor Sprout nicht verfügbar ist. Ich ersuche euch ebenfalls, eurem Schützling ihr wahres Selbst nicht zu verraten, verstanden? Es wird nur alles komplizierter machen in der Zukunft. Mit ein paar letzten Wochen werden wir das Dessert beginnen. Quiek da dup. Haut rein!"

Die Teller füllten sich mit Kuchen und Plätzchen für die Schüler. „Jetzt verstehe ich", murmelte Hermine Harry zu, nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, dass Draco mit einem Keks beschäftigt war. „Er hat nach seinen Eltern gefragt, erinnerst du dich? Er weiß noch alles!"

„Rate mal, was ich hier habe?", raunte Harry mit einem verruchten Lächeln. „Ich habe ein Video von dem Lehrertisch gemacht, den ganzen Prozess vom Essen am Anfang bis zum Wein am Ende mit Mrs. Norris, als Draco alles umgestoßen hat. Ich habe eine Videotaste an der Kamera entdeckt", sagte er und beantwortete damit Hermines unausgesprochene Frage.

„Was ist mit der armen Mrs. Norris passiert?", erkundigte die Brünette sich und sah sich nach der Katze um.

„Wen kümmert das schon? Habt ihr Filchs Gesicht gesehen?", warf Ron ein, den Mund voller Schokoladenpudding. „Er sah aus, als würde er gleich einen Herzanfall kriegen. Sie haben beide nach Dumbledores Ansage die Halle verlassen."

Nach ein paar Minuten verschwanden die Speisen von den Tellern und Dumbledore erhob sich abermals von seinem Sitz. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch an euch alle, dass ihr euren ersten Tag im neuen Schuljahr überlebt habt", er lächelte. „Und ich muss sagen, es ist jetzt für euch alle an der Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen. Vertrauensschüler, in einigen Wochen wird es ein Treffen geben, in dem wir die Korridorpatrouillen festsetzen. Gute Nacht euch allen."

Die Schüler strömten aus der Halle zu ihren Schlafsälen, um sich ihren Hausaufgaben zu widmen und sich mit Klassenkameraden zu unterhalten.

Für Hermine, Harry und all die anderen Sechstklässler war es jedoch eine andere Geschichte. Sie mussten ihr Kind zu Bett bringen... oh sie Glücklichen.


	3. Schlafenszeit

Disclaimer: Das ist nur eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 03 – Schlafenszeit**

Das kleine Trio ging zum Porträt des Hofnarren zurück, der sich im Augenblick angeregt mit einem Mönch in einer braunen Kutte unterhielt, wobei er nicht bemerkte, wie der kahlköpfige Mann immer wieder seinen wilden Handbewegungen ausweichen musste.

„Parvulus", rief Hermine, die der Unterhaltung mit geringem Interesse zusah. Der Narr machte keine Anstalten, das Porträt zu öffnen oder die Gruppe auch nur zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. „Äh, Leviculus?"

„Oh, ich Dummkopf, hab euch drei gar nicht gesehen", gluckste Leviculus und drehte sich zu Hermine um, während der Mönch sich hastig in die Sicherheit seines eigenen Porträts flüchtete. „Rein mit euch." Er schwang auf und die drei traten in den seltsam dekorierten Raum, während die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel.

„Es ist erst sieben", überlegte Hermine laut und ließ sich auf einen der kürbisfarbenen Sessel fallen. „Wir sollten jetzt wahrscheinlich ein paar Hausaufgaben erledigen und dann können wir Draco zu Bett bringen", sagte sie zu Harry, der neben ihr niedersank.

„Und was soll er machen?", fragte Harry mit einer Kopfbewegung zu Draco. Der kleine Junge stand still neben der Couch, die Augen auf den roten Teppich geheftet. „Wir können ihn nicht einfach so herumlaufen lassen, oder?"

„Draco, warum holst du nicht eins deiner Bücher aus deinem Zimmer?", schlug Hermine vor, den Blondschopf sanft anlächelnd. „Du kannst es hier draußen lesen, während Harry und ich unsere Hausaufgaben machen, okay?"

„Ja, Hermine", antwortete er und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

„Ich begreife es einfach nicht", jammerte Harry. „Es ist unser erster Schultag und schon haben wir tonnenweise Hausaufgaben! Sollten die ersten Tage nicht leicht ertragbar sein?" Um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, ließ Harry seine Aufgaben auf den Tisch fallen, was ein lautes Krachen nach sich zog.

„Kopf hoch, Harry", lachte Hermine, die Nase bereits in ihrem Zauberkunstbuch vergraben. „Es ist nicht so viel... und wir haben jeden Tag Freistunden statt Elternkurs, richtig? Du kannst es in Nullkommanichts schaffen, wenn du dich nur konzentrierst."

Brummend setzte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge in eine bequemere Position und nahm mit finsterer Miene sein Wahrsagebuch in die Hand. „Es fällt mir irgendwie schwer, Freude daran zu finden, meinen Tod vorherzusagen", murmelte er, während er das Buch aufschlug.

„Warum wählst du das Fach dann nicht ab? Ich bin sicher, du würdest Alte Runen oder Mugglekunde sehr viel spannender finden. Wer will schon mit dieser Schwindlerin zu tun haben?"

„Du wirst es wohl versuchen müssen", gluckste er. „Weißt du noch, was Tobin gesagt hat? Ein paar von unseren Fächern müssen angepasst werden... ich wette, dass du mit mir in Wahrsagen festsitzen wirst, während Malfoy ein Kind ist."

„Na schön", stimmte sie zu. Ihre Augen funkelten herausfordernd. „Wenn ich gewinne, kaufst du mir jeden Monat für den Rest des Jahres ein Buch. Wenn du gewinnst, werde ich eine Woche lang deine Hausaufgaben für dich machen, angenommen, du fällst nicht durch. Abgemacht?"

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und Harry nahm sie, ein teuflisches Feixen auf dem Gesicht. „Du wirst das noch bereuen, Mine... Das sage ich voraus." Sie stöhnte bei seinem lahmen Versuch, Trelawney nachzuahmen, und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Das Mädchen spürte, wie die Couch neben ihr durchsackte, und sah Draco neben sich, in eine Ecke zusammengerollt mit einem Buch auf seinem Schoß. „Was liest du da, Draco?" Er hielt es hoch und sie las laut: „Die Märchenprinzessin und die acht Teufelchen. Klingt interessant..."

Für die nächsten paar Minuten war es still im Raum. Die einzigen Geräusche waren Blättergeraschel und das Feuer, das aufgeflammt war, als sie das Zimmer betreten hatten, und nun fröhlich vor sich hin knisterte.

Ein dumpfer Aufschlag durchbrach die Stille und Hermine sah über ihr Buch hinweg zu Draco, dessen Buch offen auf dem Tisch lag, während er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen einen großen Fellball anstarrte, der auf seinem Schoß saß.

„Er beißt nicht", versicherte Hermine Draco und lächelte Krummbein an. Der Kater schnurrte zufrieden, während er seinen Kopf an Draco schmiegte und die Spitze seines Schwanzes über die blasse Wange des Kindes streichen ließ. „Er heißt Krummbein."

Vorsichtig streichelte Draco dem Kater über die Seite, worauf das Schnurren höher wurde. Etwas ermutigt begann der Slytherin, ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Sein süßes Gelächter erfüllte den Raum.

Selbst Harry musste bei dem Schauspiel von offener Freude lächeln. Dracos Lachen, als Krummbein den kleinen Jungen mit seinem Schwanz unterm Kinn kitzelte, war ansteckend und schon bald hatten Hermine und Harry ihre Hausaufgaben vergessen und kringelten sich ihrerseits auf dem Boden.

Hermine, deren Atemzüge stoßweise gingen, erholte sich als erste von den schmerzenden Rippen. Ihre Gesichtsmuskeln taten von dem breiten Grinsen weh, das immer noch darauf prangte. Sie rappelte sich hoch, hob ihr riesiges Haustier von Dracos Bauch und setzte ihn auf den Boden. Der Kater schaute sie noch beleidigter an als sonst (wenn das bei Krummbeins zerknautschen Gesicht überhaupt möglich war) und rollte sich vor dem Feuer zusammen.

Draco hörte als nächstes auf zu lachen und setzte sich neben den Kater, während Hermine Harry half, durch sein Lachen hindurch wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Er ist so süß", murmelte Hermine, hob ihr Buch vom Boden auf und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. „Ich wünsche mir schon fast, dass wir ihn so behalten können."

„Malfoy ist sicherlich umgänglicher, wenn er so klein ist", stimmte Harry zu. Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und ließ sich neben Hermine nieder.

„Draco, Harry", korrigierte sie und versetzte ihm einen Klaps gegen den Kopf. „Sein Name ist Draco. Jetzt mach mit deinen Aufgaben weiter... es ist schon fast halb acht und wir sollten Draco um acht baden. Dann kann einer von uns ihm etwas vorsingen und eine Geschichte vorlesen, bis er einschläft."

„Du meinst, wir müssen die Kinder baden?"

„Äh... ja... es sei denn, du willst, dass er vor Dreck schwarz wird... er ist ein Kind, Harry", sagte sie seufzend. „Er wird schmutzig werden und jemanden brauchen, der ihn wieder saubermacht."

„Es ist nicht er, über den ich mir Gedanken mache", murmelte Harry, während seine Wangen sich rot färbten.

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen wissen.

„Naja... du bist ein Mädchen."

„Ja und? Er ist ein kleiner Junge, um Himmels willen!"

„Aber wenn du ein Kind bist..."

„Ich", entgegnete Hermine hochmütig, „werde mich selbst baden, wenn ich ein Kind bin, verstanden, Harry James Potter? Keiner wird das Badezimmer betreten, während ich drin bin, klar soweit?"

„Vollkommen klar", gluckste Harry. „Aber seit wann sagst du so was wie „klar soweit"?"

„Hast du nicht den Film Fluch der Karibik gesehen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist der Film, in dem Captain Jack Sparrow, er ist ein Pirat, immer „klar soweit" sagt. Ich liebe den Film und habe es irgendwie aufgeschnappt."

„Aha." Die beiden wandten sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu, glücklich, dass sie ein gehorsames Kind bekommen hatten. Sie bemitleideten Ron und Lavender... Terry schien nicht gerade das einfachste Kind zu sein.

Ein paar Sekunden später erfüllte wieder fröhliches Gelächter den Raum, als Draco dem großen Kater nachjagte, der mit einer Socke des Jungen davonsauste. „Gib sie wieder her, Krummbein!" Er klang entzückt, so dass Hermine wusste, dass kein Grund zur Sorge bestand. Wenn er in Tränen aufgelöst wäre, hätte sie ihren Kater gepackt, doch Draco schien Spaß zu haben.

„Umpf!" Der Slytherin krachte in Harry, als Krummbein unter die Couch hechtete. Harry kniete sich neben Draco auf den Boden, überrascht von der Reaktion des Jungen, der ein leises Wimmern ausstieß und den Blick abwandte.

„Draco? Bist du okay?", erkundigte Harry sich sanft. Er legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter. Draco antwortete nicht, seine winzigen Schultern bebten vor unterdrückten Schluchzern.

„Was ist los, Draco?" Hermine glitt von der Couch und kniete sich auf Dracos andere Seite, bevor der Drang, ihn zu umarmen, sie übermannte und sie ihn in ihre Arme zog, um seine kleine Gestalt an ihrer Brust zu wiegen. „Was tut weh?"

Sie warf Harry einen verwirrten Blick zu, als Draco sich nur enger an sie schmiegte. Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Nichts tut weh", murmelte Draco nach ein paar Sekunden in Hermines Shirt. „Mir geht's gut."

Er löste sich aus Hermines Armen und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs über die Augen. „Malfoys weinen nicht", murmelte er leise und starrte auf den Boden. „Tut mir leid."

„Es gibt nichts, das dir leid tun müsste, Draco", tröstete Hermine. „Hat Krummbein dich gekratzt? Wo ist dieser räudige Kater überhaupt?" Der betreffende Kater kam unter der Couch hervor und ließ eine Socke vor Draco fallen, bevor er in Hermines Arme sprang.

„Es ist nichts, wirklich", beharrte der kleine Junge und zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Etwas stimmt nicht mit dir", beharrte Hermine und musterte ihn. „Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen, Draco."

„Es hat etwas mit mir zu tun, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry sanft. Seine strahlenden Augen starrten in Dracos, bis der Blondschopf den Augenkontakt abbrach. „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

„N- nein", hickste Draco. „Kann ich ins Bett? Bitte, Hermine?", flehte er das Mädchen an. „Ich bin müde."

Hermine glaubte, dass das ein Ablenkungsmanöver des kleinen Jungens, doch sie wusste, dass sie dem noch auf den Grund gehen würden. Schließlich würde er zwei Wochen lang bei ihnen sein... sie mussten zwangsläufig für all ihre Fragen Antworten finden.

„In Ordnung. Aber zuerst brauchst du ein Bad. Harry? Könntest du einen Pyjama von Draco holen? Draco, du kommst mit mir." Ohne dem Jungen Zeit zum Protest zu geben, hob sie ihn hoch, bevor sie das Badezimmer betrat.

Keiner von ihnen hatte die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich vorher im Badezimmer umzusehen, doch es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Leviculus es _nicht _eingerichtet hatte. Dunkelblaue und weiße Kacheln formten ein Muster auf dem Boden und ein helleres Blau zierte die Wände.

In der Ecke des Zimmers befand sich eine Dusche, die auch als Badewanne benutzt werden konnte. „Wie willst du das Wasser?", erkundigte Hermine sich und setzte den Jungen auf der Toilette ab. „Warm, heiß oder kalt?"

„Ich will kein Bad", sagte Draco schmollend und schlenkerte mit den Beinen. „Kann ich nicht einfach ins Bett?"

„Sorry, aber du wirst jeden Abend ein Bad nehmen. Es verbessert deine Hygiene, dich daran zu gewöhnen, und du stinkst dann nicht."

„Aber ich will nicht."

Hermine blinzelte verwirrt. Draco war den ganzen Tag über so gehorsam gewesen, doch seit jenem Vorfall mit ihrem Kater war er so ausweichend und distanziert für sein Alter gewesen.

„Aber du musst", sagte sie bestimmt, während sie die Wanne mit warmem Wasser füllte. „Du kannst entweder freiwillig ins Wasser steigen oder ich stecke dich selbst hinein. Wie soll es sein?"

So stur wie er war, verschränkte Draco die Arme über der Brust und blieb sitzen, was Hermine stark an den Draco erinnerte, den sie kannte.

„Sieht so aus, als müsste ich dich reinstecken", verkündete sie. Mit energischen Schritten kam sie auf Draco zu und hob ihn hoch, während der Junge kräftig strampelte.

Zuerst versenkte er seine Zähne in ihren Arm, worauf sie aufschrie und ihn auf den Boden fallen ließ, um eine Hand über ihr blutendes Handgelenk zu legen. Draco nutzte diesen Augenblick, um sich aufzurappeln und auf die Tür zuzurennen, wo er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag mit Harry zusammenstieß, der gerade mit einem schwarzen Pyjama hereinkam.

„Schnapp ihn dir, Harry!", rief Hermine, während sie sich selbst auf Draco stürzte. Der Junge wich Hermine aus, worauf diese mit Harry zusammenkrachte. „Er will kein Bad!", klagte das Mädchen über das Rauschen des Wassers hinweg, das über den Rand der Badewanne strömte, als sie ihr höchstes Füllvermögen erreichte.

Draco rutschte in den Wasserpfützen aus und fiel in die Wanne. Hermine bahnte sich einen Weg zur Badewanne und drehte den Wasserhahn ab. Sie stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

Der Slytherin blieb still in der Badewanne und saß nun schweigend in der Ecke, den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Harry erhob sich, nur um auf das Seifenstück zu treten, das auf den Boden gefallen war, und stürzte wieder zu Boden.

Draco schauderte sichtlich, als der Boden unter Harrys Fall bebte, und Hermine fragte sich abermals, warum das Kind vor einem ihrer besten Freunde Angst zu haben schien. Schwankend erreichte Harry die Badewanne und hielt sich zur Balance am Handtuchhalter fest.

Harry sank auf die Knie und berührte Draco vorsichtig am Kopf, worauf dem Kind ein entsetzter Schrei entfuhr. „Da du jetzt in der Wanne bist, kannst du genauso gut ein Bad nehmen", sagte Hermine leise und zog den Abflussstöpsel, um etwas Wasser rauszulassen. „Lass uns dich ausziehen", sagte sie und streckte den Arm nach dem Jungen aus, der sich nur weiter in die Ecke drückte.

Hermine zog den winzigen Jungen gewaltsam zu sich, der nun seltsam gedrückt und still war. Sie zog den nassen Umhang von seinem Körper und ließ ihn in eine der Pfützen fallen.

Das schwarze T- Shirt, das Draco unter seinem Umhang trug, war jedoch sehr viel schwerer zu entfernen, da es wie eine zweite Haut an ihm klebte. Nach ein paar Sekunden Ziehen und Reißen löste sich der Stoff. Ein erschüttertes Keuchen entfuhr den beiden Teenagern.

Ein großer Bluterguss zierte Dracos Bauch, während ein kleinerer, gelber an seinem Rücken war. „Was ist passiert?", verlangte Hermine so sanft, wie sie nur konnte.

„Ich... ich bin vom Baum gefallen", murmelte Draco. Beide Gryffindors realisierten, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, da auf der frischeren Prellung der entfernte Abdruck einer Hand zu sehen war.

„Wer hat dir das angetan, Draco?"

„Ich bin vom Baum gefallen", wiederholte der Junge, die Stimme vor Tränen belegt.

„Dein Vater hat das getan, nicht wahr?", sagte Harry. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich. „Die Hand ist zu groß für Narzissa... und es erklärt, warum du solche Angst vor mir hast. Du siehst mich im Augenblick als deinen Vater, richtig?"

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf, als sie realisierte, dass sie das Problem herausgefunden hatte, doch langsam verdunkelten sie sich wieder. Ihre honigfarbenen Augen spielten ungezügelte Wut auf Lucius wider. „Stimmt das, Draco? Schlägt dein Vater dich wirklich?"

„Er hat es nicht gewollt!" Hermine und Harry waren beide schockiert von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch des kleinen Jungen. „Er war nur wütend und ich bin ihm in die Quere gekommen", sagte Draco leiser. Seine Augen glänzten mit Tränen. „Mein Vater liebt mich! Das weiß ich!"

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln streckte Hermine die Arme aus und hob Draco aus der Wanne. Das Kind vergrub sein Gesicht in ihre Roben, während wieder Tränen aus seinen Augen strömten. „Kein Bad heute Abend", flüsterte Hermine und wiegte Draco in den Armen. „Nicht heute Abend."

Sie stand vorsichtig auf und ging behutsam über den nassen Boden zur Tür, wo sie Harry mit dem Kopf bedeutete, ihr zu folgen. Der Junge gehorchte. Er hob den Pyjama auf, den er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Hermine betrat Dracos Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett, die kleine Gestalt immer noch beschützerisch in den Armen wiegend. Schweigend nahm sie den Pyjama entgegen, den Harry ihr reichte, und zog den Jungen an, während Tränen in ihren Augen glitzerten.

„Keiner von uns wird dir jemals wehtun, Draco", versicherte sie und schlang beide Arme um ihn. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an sie, während er wachsam Harry beäugte. „Während du bei uns bist, wollen wir sichergehen, dass du glücklich bist, okay?"

Er nickte schweigend, gefolgt von einem winzigen Gähnen. „Willst du jetzt schlafen?" Ein weiteres Nicken. Hermine legte Draco unter die Bettdecke und steckte sie um ihn herum fest. „Gute Nacht, Draco", murmelte sie und küsste ihn leicht auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht", echote Harry, der seinen Zauberstab auf den Wasserfall richtete. Das Wasser verwandelte sich in glühendes Silber, während es nun als Nachtlicht für Draco fiel. Die beiden verließen schweigend das Zimmer und ließen die Tür einen Spalt offenstehen, für den Fall, dass Draco sie brauchte.

„Ist es nicht furchtbar?"

Harry blickte auf und nickte stirnrunzelnd. „Ich dachte, mit den Dursleys zu leben, wäre schlimm... aber sie haben mich nie verletzt, wie Lucius es tut. Ich meine, ich habe in dem Schrank gelebt, aber zumindest wurde ich nicht von jemandem verprügelt, dem ich eigentlich vertrauen können sollte. Tante Petunia ist immer eingeschritten, wenn es zu grob herging, und Onkel Vernon hat dann mit dem Brüllen aufgehört."

„Meinst du, Lucius tut es immer noch?"

„Ich hoffe nicht... es ist komisch, Mine. Die ganze Zeit, seit wir Malfoy begegnet sind, haben wir uns immer gewünscht, dass er sterben oder umziehen würde... aber jetzt, da etwas Schreckliches passiert ist, wünsche ich mir tatsächlich, dass es nicht geschehen wäre."

„Ich auch... ich nehme an, Draco hat einfach immer eine Barriere errichtet, so dass wir nie sehen konnten, wie er in Wirklichkeit ist. Lucius hat ihn wahrscheinlich all diese gemeinen Dinge tun lassen."

„Nicht dass ich das Thema wechseln wollte, aber kann ich mir deine Zaubertränkenotizen anschauen, Mine? Snape hat mir meine weggenommen, als er mich beim Strichmännchenzeichnen erwischt hat..."

„Ich denke, wir sollten beide ins Bett gehen und Hausaufgaben am nächsten Morgen erledigen." Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Was ist? Ich bin müde und wir hatten einen langen Tag."

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das noch erleben würde", sagte Harry. Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Na schön, dann gute Nacht." Er umarmte Hermine und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Hermine folgte kurz darauf seinem Beispiel und glitt dankbar unter ihre warme Bettdecke. „Morgen", schwor sie sich, „werden wir etwas als eine Familie unternehmen... eine echte Familie."

Ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür zwang Hermine aus ihrem Kokkon aus Decken zu steigen. Draco stand dort und rieb sich schläfrig die Augen. „Kann ich bei dir schlafen, Hermine?", fragte er leise, die Arme um sich geschlungen.

Ohne ein Wort hob Hermine das Kind hoch und legte ihn in ihr Bett, bevor sie sich neben ihn schmiegte. „Danke, Hermine", flüsterte Draco, während seine Hände ihr Nachthemd umklammerten.

„Sehr gerne, Draco. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Hermine." Nach einem kurzen Augenblick umarmte Draco sie und sie drückte ihn fest an sich. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief der kleine Junge ein, von Hermines Armen umschlungen, ein Ort, von dem er wusste, dass er dort immer geborgen sein würde.


	4. Zaubertränke, oh je!

Disclaimer: Das ist nur eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 04 – Zaubertränke, oh je!**

Sonnenlicht strömte in das Schlafzimmer, tanzende, goldene Strahlen auf die beiden Gestalten, die tief schlafend in dem großen Bett lagen. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen setzte sich das Mädchen auf und legte eine Hand vor die Augen, um sie vor dem hellen Licht abzuschirmen.

„Schon morgens", murmelte sie. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass jemand mich wecken würde. Lassen sie mich doch einfach verschlafen... Mum weiß doch, dass sie mich wecken soll." Die Hand senkend, sah Hermine sich im Zimmer um. Es war im vertrauten Rot und Gold von Gryffindor dekoriert. Das Quidditch- Feld war vom Fenster aus zu sehen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Wie Ziegelsteine stürzte die Realität auf sie ein. Sie war nicht zu Hause. Sie war in Hogwarts. Sie hatte Unterricht. Wie zum Beispiel Zaubertränke, das vor zehn Minuten angefangen hatte.

„HAARRRYYYY!", kreischte sie und sprang aus dem Bett, worauf der kleine Junge neben ihr vor Schreck zusammenfuhr und das Mädchen mit weiten, silbernen Augen anstarrte, während sie die Tür aufriss und zur Halle hinunterstürmte. „HARRRRRRRYYYYYY!"

„Was ist denn, Hermine?", murmelte der schwarzhaarige Junge, der aus seinem Zimmer trat und Hermine schläfrig anblinzelte.

„WIR SIND ZEHN MINUTEN ZU SPÄT ZU ZAUBERTRÄNKE! WARUM HAST DU MICH NICHT GEWECKT?", schrie sie, die Augen zornig funkelnd. „WIR WERDEN UNS NACHSITZEN EINBROCKEN UND PUNKTE FÜR GRYFFINDOR VERLIEREN, WEIL DU NICHT AUS DEM BETT KONNTEST, UM MICH ZU WECKEN!"

„Du bist doch auch nicht aufgestanden", wand Harry ein, während er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben trotz der Aussicht, dass er wahrscheinlich Nachsitzstunden für einen Monat aufgehalst bekommen würde. „Wir tragen beide gleich viel Schuld daran."

„HEUTE IST DER ERSTE TAG! ES WIRD NICHT GUT AUSSEHEN, WENN ICH SCHON AM ERSTEN TAG ZU SPÄT KOMME!"

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht und er stand da, Hermine angrinsend, worauf das Mädchen nur noch wütender wurde.

„WAS LACHST DU SO? GEH DICH ENDLICH ANZIEHEN! WIR MÜSSEN SO SCHNELL WIE MÖGLICH LOS!"

„Du hast vergessen, was wir bei uns haben", sagte Harry.

„UND DAS WÄRE?"

„Draco", antwortete er einfach. Der Name kam ihm ziemlich leicht über die Lippen. _„Ich nehme an, es ist leichter, Malfoy beim Vornamen zu nennen, wenn er ein kleines Kind ist... er benimmt sich überhaupt nicht wie Malfoy."_

Dasselbe Lächeln erschien auf Hermines Gesicht und sie wandte sich zu ihrem Zimmer. „Wir treffen uns in ein paar Minuten vor dem Porträt", rief sie über die Schulter, bevor sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.

Draco sah dem Mädchen neugierig entgegen, etwas verunsichert von ihrem drastischen Stimmungswechsel. „Wir gehen Onkel Sev besuchen, okay, Draco?", fragte sie süßlich, während sie den Jungen aus dem Bett hob.

„Wirklich? Meinst du es ernst, Hermine?" Die Hexe nickte. „Vielen Dank!", rief er und warf seine Arme um ihren Hals. „Ich kann's gar nicht erwarten, ihn wieder zu sehen!"

„Nur noch eine Sache", sagte Hermine und setzte das Kind auf sein eigenes Bett. „Wenn wir da angekommen sind, musst du so tun, als würdest du schlafen, okay? Und direkt nach der Stunde werde ich dir Frühstück besorgen."

„Das ist toll, aber warum muss ich so tun, als würde ich schlafen? Ich will Onkel Sev sehen!"

„Willst du, dass ich Schwierigkeiten bekomme?"

„Nein...", erwiderte er langsam.

„Dann dürfen wir deinen Onkel nicht wissen lassen, dass wir alle verschlafen haben..."

Der Blondschopf feixte, seine Augen funkelten übermütig. „Ich verstehe", lachte er.

„Gut. Warum ziehst du jetzt nicht das hier an", sagte sie und reichte ihm Kleidung und einen kleinen Umhang, „und gehst dir dann die Zähne putzen? Sobald du fertig bist, gehen wir."

Nickend nahm der Junge die Kleidung entgegen und Hermine verließ das Zimmer, um sich selbst anzukleiden. Als sie nach dem Umziehen das Badezimmer betrat, sah sie Draco auf einem kleinen Hocker neben dem Waschbecken stehen, wo er sich die Hände wusch, während er vor sich hin summte.

„Was singst du da?", erkundigte Hermine sich. Sie nahm ihre Zahnbürste und schrubbte sich die Zähne.

„Dobby hat gesagt, dass ich das Alphabet dreimal singen soll, wenn ich meine Hände wasche, und viermal, wenn ich mir die Zähne putze. Aber ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich singen kann, wenn ich Zahnpasta im Mund hab."

„Du musst dir den Song denken, während du putzt", riet Hermine ihm, die nun mit einem Kamm durch das Haar des Kindes fuhr, so dass der Pony gerade über seine Augenbrauen hing. „Hast du gerade Dobby gesagt?", fragte sie nach einer Sekunde, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass er den Hauself schon am Tag zuvor erwähnt hatte.

„Ja. Er hat die meiste Zeit auf mich aufgepasst. Ich frag mich, was er jetzt macht", sagte der Junge mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck.

Hermine lachte innerlich vor Entzücken. _„Wir könnten Draco in die Küche mitnehmen, um Dobby zu sehen. Natürlich müssen wir ihn glauben machen, das Dobby aus irgendeinem Grund zu Besuch im Schloss ist, aber es wäre schön für ihn, jemand anderen außer Snape zu treffen, den er kennt."_

„Können wir jetzt zu Onkel Sev gehen?", fragte Draco und zupfte ungeduldig an Hermines Umhang.

„Wir gehen schon, wir gehen schon", lachte sie und hob den Jungen hoch. „Jetzt denk daran, dich schlafend zu stellen... sobald wir ein paar Minuten in dem Raum waren, kannst du aufwachen."

Gehorsam schloss Draco seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf in die Beuge von Hermines Arm. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich und seine Arme hingen schlaff an den Seiten. Hermine verließ das Badezimmer, schwang sich ihre Schultasche über die Schulter und trat durch das Porträtloch.

„Ihr seid zu spät", sagte Leviculus, als Hermine mit Harry aufbrach und sie in einem gemächlichen Tempo zur Halle hinuntergingen. „Beeilt euch besser!"

„Schläft er noch?", flüsterte Harry mit einem Blick auf den Slytherin.

Zur Antwort öffnete Draco ein Auge und Harry fuhr überrascht zusammen. „Er sah aus, als würde er schlafen!", rief der Junge.

„Du würdest einen guten Schauspieler abgeben", kommentierte Hermine und lächelte auf das Kind hinunter. Draco grinste zurück, bevor er sein Auge schloss und wieder den Eindruck erweckte, als würde er schlafen.

Das Trio stieg die Steintreppen hinab, die in den Kerker führte. Ein kalter Luftzug begrüßte sie. „Es ist k-kälter als l-letztes Jahr", bibberte Harry, der seine Arme um sich schlang, um sich warm zu halten.

„Es s-sollte b-besser werden, w-wenn wir an unserem K-Kessel sind", erwiderte Hermine. Ihre Zähne klapperten laut aufeinander. Draco rührte keinen Muskel, obwohl er sich tiefer in Hermines Arme schmiegte.

Ein paar Minuten später standen sie vor einer großen, schrecklich aussehenden Holztür, an der ein polierter schwarzer Knauf schwach glänzte. Tief Luft holend öffnete Hermine die Tür und ließ sie ein.

Auf der Stelle wandten sich alle Augenpaare auf die kleine Gruppe, einige Gryffindors mit Mitleid, während die Slytherins gehässig die Augen verengten. „Kann mir einer von Ihnen erklären, weshalb Sie zwanzig Minuten zu spät sind?", zischte Snape, der sich vor Hermine aufbaute.

„Es tut uns sehr leid, Sir", murmelte sie. Sie sah auf Draco hinab. „Aber Draco wollte nicht aufstehen und wir wollten ihn wirklich nicht aufwecken... schließlich blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als ihn hierher mitzunehmen."

Hermine sah, wie in den Augen des Mannes ein Funkeln von Freude aufflackerte, als er auf sein Patenkind hinabblickte, doch als ihre Blicke sich erneut trafen, waren sie endlose schwarze Tunnel. „Ich verstehe", sagte er leise. „In diesem Fall nehmen Sie bitte Platz, obwohl Ihnen zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen werden."

Gemurmel erhob sich in der Klasse, bevor der Zaubertränke- Professor die Schülerschaft anfunkelte und sie sofort wieder in Schweigen verfielen. „Wie ich gerade sagte, bevor wir unterbrochen wurden", fuhr Snape mit einem Blick auf Harry und Hermine fort, „ein Schlaftrunk ist nicht schwer zu brauen für den durchschnittlichen Schüler, aber stellen Sie sicher, dass sie die Anweisungen exakt befolgen, die an der Tafel stehen. Schreiben Sie sie auf Pergament ab, bevor Sie beginnen."

Hermine setzte Draco auf den Kinderstuhl, den Dumbledore in jede Klasse gestellt hatte. Der Junge reagierte glücklicherweise auf keine Bewegung, da ihm Hermines Worte in den Ohren nachklangen.

Die Brünette nahm eine Schreibfeder aus ihrer großen Tasche und begann, die Anweisungen in fließendem Kursiv abzuschreiben. Neben ihr kritzelte Harry die Worte in krakeliger Schrift, wobei die Buchstaben in seiner Hast verschwammen.

„Bereit anzufangen, Hermine?", erkundigte er sich leise, da er Snapes Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich ziehen wollte.

Sie sah überrascht auf. „Du meinst, du hast die Anweisungen schon alle abgeschrieben?" Er hielt sein Blatt hoch. „Dann geh bitte die Zutaten holen", sagte sie, „wenn du sie überhaupt noch entziffern kannst", murmelte sie vor sich hin, als Harry angestrengt auf seine Liste spähte.

Ein leises Geräusch zu ihrer Linken ließ das Mädchen herumdrehen. Sie sah, wie Draco sich langsam aufsetzte und sich die Augen rieb. „Guten Morgen", murmelte er und legte sich eine Hand über den Mund, um sein Gähnen zu verbergen. „Wo sind wir?", erkundigte er sich und sah sich in dem dunklen Raum um.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Schlafmütze", kicherte Hermine, vollkommen verblüfft über die Schauspielkünste des Jungens. „Wir sind bei Zaubertränke..." Neugierig schaute der Junge zum vorderen Teil des Raumes. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er seinen Onkel erblickte.

Er glitt von dem Stuhl und schlängelte sich zwischen den Kesseln hindurch. Die Schüler lächelten ihn warm an, als er sich leise dafür entschuldigte, sie angerempelt zu haben. Er war so anders als das Ekelpaket, mit dem sie sich normalerweise abgeben mussten, so dass harsche Gefühle sofort fallen gelassen worden waren. Und natürlich war da noch die Tatsache, dass sie sehen wollten, was passieren würde, wenn der Junge zu seinem Paten gelangt war.

Er schlich sich von hinten an den Mann heran und zupfte an seinem schwarzen Umhang. Als Snape sich umdrehte, lächelte er seinem Paten fröhlich ins Gesicht. „Guten Morgen, Onkel Sev!", krähte er und streckte dem Mann die Arme entgegen.

Snape seufzte, als er sich daran erinnerte, was das hieß. Er beugte sich hinunter und hob sein Patenkind in seine Arme. Ein heller Lichtblitz erleuchtete den dämmrigen Raum und blendete alle für einen Moment. Der Zaubertränkemeister blinzelte einige Male, bevor sein Blick auf Hermine fiel, die ihn unschuldig anlächelte.

Doch genau in diesem Augenblick platzte die Tür zum Kerker abermals auf und eine Person trat ein. „Tut uns leid, dass wir zu spät sind", sagte Blaise Zabini, ein Slytherin. „Aber Pansy wollte einfach nicht mitkommen."

„ICH WILL NICHT IN DIESE STINKENDE KLASSE!", brüllte ein Kind, dessen Stimme an den Wänden widerhallte. Neville kam herein, ein kleines Mädchen in den Armen. Das Kind strampelte und schlug um sich.

Ihr Haar hing lose herab, da anscheinend keiner der Jungen wusste, wie sie sie zu frisieren hatten, und ihr Umhang war an einigen Stellen zerrissen, das Ergebnis von den Versuchen, ihn über ihren Kopf zu ziehen. „Pansy!", rief Draco glücklich von Snapes Armen.

Sofort hörte die Slytherin auf, um sich zu schlagen, und sah in seine Richtung. „Draco! Lass mich runter, du Idiot!" Neville ließ sie sofort los, worauf das Mädchen ihn gegen das Schienbein trat. „LASS MICH DOCH NICHT FALLEN, DU BLÖDER TRAMPEL!" Neville funkelte sie nur an, während er sich sein Schienbein rieb.

Wieder freundlich hüpfte Pansy zum vorderen Teil des Raumes, während die Schüler den Atem anhielten, um die nächsten Geschehnisse mitzuverfolgen. Snape ließ Draco sanft auf den Boden gleiten und wich zurück, um aus der Reichweite des Mädchens zu kommen.

Beide Kinder starrten einander an, silberne Augen bohrten sich in braune, bevor Pansy sich plötzlich auf Draco stürzte und den kleineren Jungen in eine Umarmung zog. „Merlin sei Dank, dass du hier bist, Draco", schluchzte sie, während Tränen ihr Gesicht herunterliefen.

„Pansy... ich... krieg... keine Luft", krächzte Draco, als seine Versuche, das Mädchen von sich zu schieben, sich als erfolglos erwiesen.

„Ups, sorry, Draco", lachte sie, wieder glücklich. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. „Hast du auch Aufpasser? Meine sind wirklich gemein", sagte sie und streckte Neville und Blaise die Zunge heraus. „Sie wollten mir nicht die Haare machen!"

„Hermine könnte es machen", bot Draco an. „Sie ist eine von meinen Aufpassern... sie ist echt nett." Hermine errötete, während Pansy sie anlächelte.

„Könntest du das bitte tun? Ich mag es nicht, wenn es so runterhängt."

„Äh, sicher. Komm hier herüber." Pansy stand vom Boden auf und trottete zu der Gryffindor hinüber. Sie kletterte auf ihren Schoß und saß vollkommen still, während Hermine ihre Haare zu einem Zopf band.

Draco lief in der Zwischenzeit zu Neville und Blaise hinüber und verpasste ihnen einen festen Tritt ins Schienbein. „Das ist dafür, dass ihr gemein zu Pansy wart! Und das hier", fügte er hinzu und trat sie erneut, „ist dafür, dass ihr zu spät zum Unterricht kommt."

Die ganze Klasse brach in Lachen aus über Neville und Blaise's Fassungslosigkeit, von einem Fünfjährigen getreten worden zu sein. „Beruhigen Sie sich alle", schalt Snape. „Pansy und Draco, ihr könnte hier sitzen, bei – "

Draco hörte auf, die beiden Jungen anzustarren, und war eine Sekunde später an Snapes Seite und lächelte seinen Paten anhimmelnd an. „Kann ich bei dir bleiben, Onkel Sev? Ich will zugucken!"

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Snapes Lippen. Er hob sein Patenkind hoch und setzte ihn an dem Schreibtisch auf seinen Schoß. „Was starren Sie alle so?", verlangte er, da alle Schüler ihn und Draco mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht beobachteten. „Machen Sie sich wieder an die Arbeit!"

„Harry... kannst du mit dem Zaubertrank anfangen? Ich muss Pansys Haare zu Ende machen... bitte bring nichts durcheinander..."

„Sicher", stimmte Harry zu und griff nach den getrockneten Spinnen.

Am vorderen Schreibtisch drehte Draco neugierig eine kleine Flasche mit einer roten Substanz in seinen Händen herum. „Was ist das, Onkel Sev?", wollte er wissen und entkorkte die Phiole.

„Eingelegte Rattenaugen", antwortete der Mann. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als Draco die Flasche prompt fallen ließ, die Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen. Unglücklicherweise war sie geöffnet, so dass sich der Inhalt über den Schoß des Jungen ergoss.

„AHHH! MACH ES WEG! MACH ES WEG!!", schrie Draco. Er sprang von Snapes Schoß und rannte in Kreisen herum. Doch die Substanz blieb an seinem Umhang kleben.

„Accio Dracos Umhang!", rief Hermine über das Getöse hinweg, das Draco veranstaltete, als er in Regale krachte und Zutaten auf dem Boden verstreute. Das Kleidungsstück flog über den Kopf des Jungens in Hermines Hand. Draco hörte mit seinem wilden Rumgerenne auf, als er realisierte, dass er nicht länger von eingelegten Augen bedeckt war.

Im ganzen Raum herrschte Todesstille, als Draco sich langsam mit hängendem Kopf Snapes Schreibtisch näherte. „Tut mir leid", flüsterte er, die Augen fest auf den Boden gerichtet. Snapes Schritte ließen das Kind schaudern, obwohl es sich nicht von der Stelle rührte.

Snape kniete sich vor Draco auf den Boden und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, Draco", murmelte er und hob das Kinn des Jungen, so dass er gezwungen war, Snape in die Augen zu sehen. „Nur ein Unfall."

„Bestraf nicht Hermine oder Harry", flehte Draco, „es war auch nicht ihre Schuld." Das war genau der Gedanke, der Snape durch den Kopf gegangen war, doch er ließ ihn fallen. Er würde nicht die Schüler bestrafen, die über sein Patenkind Aufsicht führten. Und seltsamerweise schien Hermine sich tatsächlich um den Jungen zu sorgen.

„Das werde ich nicht." Mehrere Schüler keuchten auf, Überraschung deutlich auf ihren Gesichtern. Snape sah von einer Strafe an Gryffindors ab? Die Welt musste sich auf den Kopf gestellt haben... An die Klasse gewandt sagte Snape: „Lassen Sie die Zaubertränke für heute und wischen Sie bitte die ausgeschütteten Tränke auf. Wir werden diese Stunde am Donnerstag beenden."

„Habe ich Snape grad richtig verstanden?", murmelte Ron zu Hermine, während er sich bückte, um eine noch verschlossene Flasche aufzuheben. „Er hat _bitte _gesagt... und er hat weder dich noch Harry bestraft."

„Draco hat einen guten Einfluss auf ihn", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Und da Draco ihn darum gebeten hat, konnte Snape uns nicht wirklich bestrafen... sein Patenkind wäre entsetzt."

„Kaum zu glauben, dass ich das sagen würde, aber... ich wünschte, ich hätte Malfoy als Schützling. Terry geht mir auf den – " Hermine funkelte ihn an, „ – Geist", vervollständigte Ron hastig. „Ich schwöre, dass ich am Ende ernsthaft im Krankenflügel enden werde. Er ist ein kleiner Satansbraten!"

„Draco ist ein einzigartiges Kind", sagte Hermine. „Seine Stimmung kann ziemlich schnell umschlagen..."

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, Pansy übertrifft alle Stimmungsschwankungen", schaltete sich Neville in ihre Unterhaltung ein. „Sie ist so herrisch wie meine Oma! Und sie ist fünf! Faselt die ganze Zeit davon, dass Zabini und ich nicht mit richtigen Tischmanieren essen, und fängt dann an zu heulen, weil ihre Kartoffeln kalt sind, und dann lacht sie sich schlapp, wenn Zabini sich mit seiner Gabel in die Hand sticht! Er ist gestern zum Krankenflügel hochgeschickt worden", fügte Neville hinzu.

„Armer Neville", murmelte Hermine mitleidig und umarmte den Jungen. „Sie ist wirklich ein süßes Mädchen... hat danke zu mir gesagt, als ich ihr Haar zu Ende geflochten habe."

„Kannst du es mir beibringen? Die ganze Zeit getreten zu werden ist nicht schön... und Malfoys Tritte sind auch nicht von schlechten Eltern!"

„Schau dir das an", sagte Hermine und krempelte ihren Ärmel hoch. Ein kleiner Zahnabdruck war in ihrem Arm eingegraben. „Draco hat mich gestern Abend gebissen, weil er kein Bad nehmen wollte!"

„Zabini hat einen ähnlichen Abdruck", gluckste Neville. „Das Mädchen hat sich geweigert, ein Bad zu nehmen... deshalb wird sie heute Abend eins bekommen, ob sie will oder nicht. Sagt mal, könnten wir sie bei euch absetzen? Vielleicht könntet ihr euch für eine Nacht um sie kümmern? Bitte, Hermine?"

„Was sagst du dazu, Harry?", erkundigte Hermine sich bei ihrem Partner. „Sie könnte sogar mit Draco spielen, während wir unsere Hausaufgaben erledigen!"

„Ja, ich denk schon..."

„Toll!", rief Neville begeistert. „Ihr könnt sie nach dem Abendessen mit euch nehmen und dann kommen Zabini oder ich sie abholen... wo ist euer Porträt?"

„Auf dem Zauberkunst- Flur hinter dem Bild mit dem Hofnarren. Er wird uns wissen lassen, dass ihr da seid. Sagt ihm einfach, dass ihr Pansy abholen wollt. Oh, er heißt Leviculus! Er mag es, damit angesprochen zu werden..."

„Hab's kapiert", sagte Neville. „Vielen Dank, Hermine!" Er küsste sie auf die Wange und fuhr dann mit dem Aufwischen fort. Hermine lächelte erfreut. Einige Minuten später war der Raum sauber und alle Zutaten entsorgt.

„Für den Rest der Stunde lesen Sie eins Ihrer Zaubertränkeführer", wies Snape an, der sich ein „bitte" gerade noch so verkneifen konnte. Es schien, als färbte sein Patenkind allmählich auf ihn ab...

„Was machst du da, Onkel Sev?", wollte Draco wissen und spähte in den Kessel, in dem Snape einen Trank zubereitete.

„Ich braue einen Trank des Traumlosen Schlafs für Madam Pomfrey", erwiderte er, während er langsam und regelmäßig umrührte.

„Können wir helfen?", fragte Pansy, die auf einen Stuhl neben Draco kletterte. Sie waren die einzigen Kinder, die sich so nahe an den unheimlich aussehenden Mann heranwagten. Terry war ziemlich zufrieden damit, zwischen seinen Vormündern zu sitzen, Ron gelegentlich zu pieksen und leise in sich hineinzulachen, einen unschuldigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, wann immer Lavender ihn ansah.

„Es wäre besser, wenn ihr einfach nur zuseht", antwortete Snape.

„Können wir nicht nur eine Sache reinschmeißen, Onkel Sev?"

Halb widerwillig reichte Snape Pansy einen Krug mit getrockneten Maikäfern. „Wirf sie hinein", wies er an, um sich selbst, das Mädchen und seinen Trank fürchtend. Doch die Käfer gelangten ohne Zwischenfall sicher in den Zaubertrank.

„Draco, jetzt wirf die Seemöwenfeder hinein", sagte Snape, dem leichter ums Herz war, da nichts schief gelaufen war. Der Junge lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorn.

Die Feder hatte es beinahe über die Kante geschafft, als der Stuhl unter ihm kippte. PLATSCH! Draco fiel kopfüber mit der Feder in den Kessel. Mehrere Schüler schrien alarmiert auf.

Snape tauchte seine Arme in die blubbernde Flüssigkeit und fischte Draco wieder heraus. Schnell tastete er nach einem Puls, bis er ihn erleichtert fand. „Geht's ihm gut?", fragte Hermine besorgt und stürzte an die Seite des regungslosen Kindes.

„Er kommt wieder in Ordnung", knurrte Snape, „könnte für ein paar Tage schlafen, aber er kommt wieder vollkommen in Ordnung." Hermine sah ihn mit offenem Mund an, während Harry gluckste.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre unser Job grad leichter geworden."


	5. Ein Besuch im St Mungos

Disclaimer: Das ist nur eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 05 – Ein Besuch im St. Mungos**

„Aber... aber", stotterte Hermine und sah auf den schlafenden Jungen hinab. „Wir müssen ihn aufwecken! Er kann unser Projekt nicht durchschlafen." Sie wandte sich zu Snape und fragte demütig: „Wie lange, glauben Sie, wird er schlafen, Professor?"

„Ich würde sagen, etwa eine Woche", antwortete der Zaubertränkemeister. Er warf einen finsteren Blick zum unschuldigen Kessel, der halb voll vom Trank des Traumlosen Schlafs war.

„Oh nein! Oh neineineineinein", murmelte Hermine. Sie riss sich an den Haaren, ein verzweifelter Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Was ist so schlimm daran, dass er schläft, Mine?", erkundigte Harry sich etwas verwirrt. So wie er es sah, konnte Draco in den nächsten Tagen einfach in ihren Zimmern gelassen werden. Und sie konnten ein paar ruhige Tage genießen.

„Wir sollen mit ihm interagieren! Und jetzt schau, was er tut! Es ist unser Job als Eltern, Harry! Und wenn er schläft, können wir unsere Aufgabe nicht erfüllen! Und was noch schlimmer ist... das wird als Unfall betrachtet werden... und wir konnten es nicht verhindern. Das heißt, wir sind unverantwortlich!"

„Da haben Sie Recht", sagte Snape eisig. „Ich werde Professor Tobin eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, es sei denn, Sie tun etwas, um das Problem zu beheben." Hermine und Harrys Gesichter erbleichten, als sie realisierten, dass sie im Elternkurs durchfallen könnten. „Wie auch immer, Sie dürfen den Unterricht verlassen, um zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen. Vielleicht weiß sie, was zu tun ist."

Auf den langen Gesichtern erschien Ungläubigkeit und Schock, während Hermines Miene geradezu an Freude grenzte. „Ihr habt so ein Glück, dass ihr Snapes Patenkind abgekriegt habt", murmelte Ron leise Harry zu, der nickte und seine Bücher einpackte.

Hermine gesellte sich einen Augenblick später zu ihren beiden Freunden, Draco auf den Armen. Harry, wie der Gentleman, der er sein sollte, nahm Hermine ihre Tasche ab und warf sie sich über die Schulter, bevor er zur Seite kippte und auf der Stelle umfiel.

„Gott, Hermine! Was schleppst du denn mit dir rum? Ziegelsteine?"

„Ja, einen hab ich dabei", gab sie zu, während Harry sich vom Boden hochhievte und seine eigene Tasche auf die linke Seite wechselte in der Hoffnung, das Gewicht auszugleichen. „Ich habe es für Alte Runen gebraucht", verteidigte sie sich, als sie die ungläubigen Blicke ihrer Klassenkameraden bemerkte. „Wir sollten versuchen, einen zu meißeln."

Ron bracht in Lachen aus und kurz darauf umklammerte die ganze Klasse, ausgenommen Snape und Hermine, ihre Seiten, während sie vor Lachen brüllten, bis ihnen die Bäuche wehtaten.

Genervt Hermine Dracos Gewicht, so dass er auf ihrer Hüfte saß, packte Harry am Ohr und zog ihn aus dem dunklen Klassenzimmer. „So lustig war das nun auch wieder nicht", brummte sie, während sie die Steinstufen hinaufstiegen, Harry immer noch leise glucksend.

„Das scheint die Klasse aber anders gesehen zu haben."

Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte Hermine mit ernsterem Tonfall: „Harry? Was machen wir mit Draco? Was ist, wenn Madam Pomfrey ihn nicht aufwecken kann?"

„Dann, denke ich, werden wir einfach ein T in dem Kurs bekommen." Hermines Unterlippe bebte und Harry seufzte. „Sie kriegt ihn schon wieder in Ordnung, okay? Diese Frau kann fast alles."

„Aber was ist, wenn Draco zu dem „fast" gehört? Was dann?"

„Du musst dich beruhigen, Mine", murmelte Harry. „Soll ich dir Draco abnehmen?" Als Erwiderung umarmte das Mädchen das Kind noch fester, während ihre Tränen auf sein blondes Haar tropften. „Er kommt wieder in Ordnung, du wirst schon sehen."

Die beiden erreichten ein paar Minuten später den Krankenflügel. Draco schlief immer noch, auch wenn Hermine trotz allem gehofft hatte, dass er aufwachen würde. Als sie die Tür aufschoben, konnten sie nur fassungslos die Szene vor ihnen anstarren.

Von den zwölf Betten waren acht von kleinen Kindern besetzt. Die meisten versuchten herauszuklettern und spielten mit den Medizinflaschen. Die Heilerin bemühte sich hektisch, die Kinder in ihre Betten zurückzustecken, während die „Eltern" so viel halfen, wie sie nur konnten.

„WAS GEHT HIER VOR SICH?", rief Harry über dem Lärm hinweg, den die Kinder veranstalteten.

„UNFALL IN KRÄUTERKUNDE!", brüllte ein Ravenclaw zurück. „EIN PAAR BLUMENKNOSPEN SIND EXPLODIERT UND ALLE KINDER SIND IN OHNMACHT GEFALLEN! IN DER PFLANZE MUSS IRGENDEINE ART CHEMISCHER STOFF GEWESEN SEIN!"

„Meine arme Blume", schluchzte ein braunhaariges Mädchen, dessen Locken ins Gesicht hingen. „Es hat einfach Puff gemacht... einfach so", sagte sie und schlug die Hände gegeneinander. „Puff."

„WER HAT KRÄUTERKUNDE UNTERRICHTET?", rief die Pflegerin über das Getöse hinweg. „PROFESSOR SPROUT SOLL DOCH GAR NICHT DA SEIN!"

„DAS KLEINE MÄDCHEN DA", rief ein schwarzhaariger Junge. Er zeigte auf das kleine braunhaarige Mädchen. „SIE WAR IN DER KLASSE UND HAT GESAGT, DASS SIE UNTERRICHTET!"

„DAS IST PROFESSOR SPROUT!", kreischte Madam Pomfrey, die sich einen Weg zu dem Mädchen durchbahnte. Gerade als sie sie auf den Arm nehmen wollte, verwandelte sich das Kind in die vergnügte Kräuterkunde- Lehrerin zurück, die einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck trug. Dann schien die Erinnerung zu ihr zurückzukommen und sie rauschte herum, um jedem Kind einen grellgelben Trank einzuflößen.

In wenigen Sekunden herrschte im Raum Stille, als die Kinder einschliefen. „Gift, Poppy", sagte die Lehrerin fröhlich und steckte die Phiole in ihren Umhang zurück. „Die Wirkungen sind nur an Kindern zu bemerken. Sie neigen dazu, einen Teil ihres Gehörs zu verlieren und lauter schreien, um sich selbst zu hören. Sie werden bald wieder zu sich kommen. Klasse, wenn Sie mir jetzt folgen würden, werden wir das Kräuterhaus aufräumen gehen."

Schweigend folgten alle ihr, während die Heilerin sich schwach gegen eins der leeren Betten lehnte. „Was ist nur gerade passiert?", fragte sie sich selbst kopfschüttelnd. „Egal. Was braucht ihr beiden?"

Hermine blinzelte, als sie realisierte, dass sie die einzigen Anwesenden waren. „Draco ist in einen Kessel mit dem Trank des Traumlosen Schlafs gefallen", sagte sie zögerlich. „Wir haben uns gefragt, ob Sie wissen, wie man ihn aufwecken kann."

„Legt ihn auf das Bett", befahl die Pflegerin. Sie hob ein Kissen vom Boden auf und warf es auf eine Matratze. Gehorsam legte Hermine Draco auf eins der gemachten Betten und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Du sagtest, er hat Trank des Traumlosen Schlafs getrunken... war der Trank vollendet?"

„Ja", antwortete Hermine. „Die letzte Zutat war eine Seemöwenfeder... das war, was Draco hineingetan hat. Und da sie den Trank nur berühren musste, wissen wir alle, dass Draco die Wirkungen des erwünschten Tranks bekommen hat."

„Wieviel hat er ungefähr getrunken?"

Die beiden Jugendlichen sahen sich an. „Äh... keine Ahnung", murmelte Harry, während seine Wangen sich vor Verlegenheit röteten. „Snape sagte, er würde ungefähr eine Woche schlafen, wenn es irgendwie hilfreich ist", fügte er hinzu.

„Eine Woche? Dann fürchte ich, kann ich nicht helfen", sagte sie Krankenschwester und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann Wirkungen von bis zu zwei Tagen beheben, aber eine Woche liegt außerhalb meiner Kontrolle."

„Aber was ist mit Draco? Und unserer Note?", rief Hermine. „Gibt es nichts, das Sie tun können?"

„Wenn ihr Professor Dumbledores Erlaubnis einholt, könntet ihr ins St. Mungos gehen. Vielleicht können sie euch da helfen. Wenn nicht, wird Mr. Malfoy einfach einige Tage lang schlafen müssen."

„Danke, Madam Pomfrey", sagte Harry schnell. Er stand auf und schlang sich die Schultaschen über seine Schultern. „Das werden wir tun." Schweigend hob Hermine Draco hoch und ließ sich von Harry aus dem Zimmer führen.

„Was ist, wenn St. Mungos ihn nicht heilen kann?", fragte sie, die Augen vor Tränen glänzend.

„Sie sind ein berühmtes Zaubererkrankenhaus... sie werden ihn aufwecken", versicherte Harry ihr, obwohl er ebenfalls Zweifel hatte. „Kennst du zufällig Dumbledores neuestes Passwort?"

*

Die beiden standen vor den unbeweglichen Wasserspeiern, dem versteckten Gang zum Büro des Schulleiters.

„Erdnussbutter?"

„Du Dummbeutel!", kicherte Hermine, „das ist nicht einmal eine Süßigkeit! Es ist eine Geschmacksrichtung!"

„Warum bewegen sie sich dann?" Die beiden Steinstatuen waren auseinandergesprungen, um eine aufwärts drehende Treppe freizugeben, die zu Dumbledores Büro hinaufführte.

Hermine dachte eine Minute nach und knabberte sich auf die Lippe. „Ist Dummbeutel eine Süßigkeit?", fragte sie nach einer Pause. „Weil „du" sicherlich keine ist und Erdnussbutter auch nicht."

Ein Grinsen erhellte Harrys Gesicht. „Dummbeutel sind Dudleys Lieblingssüßigkeiten", sagte er und trat auf die Treppe. „Sie sind sehr klebrig und haben Fruchtgeschmack. Wie konntest du noch nicht von ihnen gehört haben, Mine? Sie sind die besten!"

„Tja, mal überlegen... meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte, Harry. Klebrige Süßigkeiten gehören nicht zu ihrer Liste von zu kaufenden Nahrungsmitteln", bemerkte sie sarkastisch. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlegen... habe ich nie wirklich eine Süßigkeit gegessen, bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin."

„Und was ist mit Halloween?"

„Wir haben Äpfel verteilt und ich musste meine ganzen Süßigkeiten an meine Nachbarn abgeben", brummte Hermine. „Ich habe diesen Tag gehasst! Das heißt, bis ich hierher gekommen bin... in Hogwarts kann ich alles essen, was ich will. Ich muss nur sichergehen, dass ich mir sehr gründlich die Zähne putze."

Bevor sie die Unterhaltung fortsetzen konnten, kamen sie an der Tür zu Dumbledores Büro an. Harry öffnete sie und die Gryffindors traten ein. Dumbledore lächelte sie von seinem Schreibtisch aus an.

„Kann ich etwas für euch tun?", fragte er freundlich, bevor er sagte: „Möchten Sie einen Zitronenbonbon?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, doch Harry nahm sich eifrig mehrere.

„Ja, Sir, wir müssen Sie um einen Gefallen bitten", murmelte Hermine. „Draco hat aus Versehen etwas von einem Trank des Traumlosen Schlafs getrunken und wir können ihn nicht aufwecken. Madam Pomfrey auch nicht. Sie hat gesagt, wenn Sie es erlauben, könnten wir ihn ins St. Mungos bringen."

„Dürfte ich Mr. Malfoy für eine Minute sehen?" Harry musste das Kind förmlich aus Hermines Armen reißen, da die Hexe nicht loslassen wollte, und legte Draco in Dumbledores Arm. „So klein", sagte Dumbledore leise zu sich selbst, während er den schlafenden Jungen wiegte. „So unschuldig..."

Der Mann saß einige Minuten lang gedankenverloren da und wiegte Draco in den Armen. „Äh, Sir? Dürfen wir ins St. Mungos?", fragte Hermine. Ihre Arme kamen ihr leer vor ohne das Kind.

„Hm? Oh natürlich." Er reichte Draco an Harry, der ihn schnell an Hermine weitergab. Dumbledore wühlte in seiner Schreibtischschulblade und holte eine kleine, tieflila Karte hervor, auf die ein goldenes kursives „H" eingraviert war. „Das wird euch erlauben, die Schule zu verlassen", sagte der Schulleiter. „Sobald Mr. Malfoy behandelt worden ist, kehrt ihr bitte wieder zur Schule zurück."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Hermine dankbar und erhob sich. „Sollen wir einfach vom Kamin aus aufbrechen?"

„Bitte", erwiderte Dumbledore und deutete durch den Raum. „Und ihr dürft eure Bücher hierlassen... ich werde sie später in eure Schlafsäle zurückbringen lassen." Harry zeigte ein erleichtertes Lächeln und folgte Hermine zum Kamin hinüber, die Karte in der Hand.

Draco auf die Hüfte gestützte, nahm Hermine sich eine Prise des smaragdfarbenen Puders und warf sie ins Feuer. Grüne Flammen loderten auf und sie trat behände hinein. „St. Mungos!" In einer Rauchwolke verschwand Hermine, Harry direkt nach ihr.

„Hallo und willkommen im St. Mungos", begrüßte sie eine freundliche Stimme. „Sie sind im Flohnetzraum eingetroffen. Wenn St. Mungos Ihr Ziel ist, bitte treten Sie durch die Türen zu Ihrer Rechten. Vielen Dank und einen schönen Tag."

Wagemutig gingen die beiden Gryffindors durch die Holztüren und betraten eine geschäftige Lobby voller Zauberer und Hexen. Ein Kind mit Elefantenohren schrie laut, während ein Mädchen mit Flügeln am Rücken herumsegelte.

„Wir müssen in den dritten Stock", sagte Hermine mit einem Blick auf ein großes Schild, das über der Rezeption hing. „Komm." Die beiden steuerten auf eine große Treppe zu. Ein paar Sekunden später fanden sie sich schnaufend und keuchend im dritten Stock wieder.

„Harry! Hermine! Meine Güte, was macht ihr beiden denn hier?", rief eine Frau, die auf sie zu rannte und sie in die Arme schloss.

„Hallo, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Hermine höflich und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Wir sind hier, weil – "

Hermine hatte ihren Satz noch nicht beendet, als Mrs. Weasley Draco bemerkte. „Merlin! Du hast ein Baby, Hermine?" Ihr Blick flackerte zu Harry, bevor sie kreischte: „Und Harry ist der Vater!"

„Das ist – "

„Wann ist das passiert! Wissen deine Eltern davon, Hermine?", rief Mrs. Weasley und schüttelte das Mädchen an den Schultern.

„Aber wir – "

„Und Harry! Dass ihr nicht verhütet habt! Eine Schande!"

„DAS IST NICHT UNTER KIND!", schrie Hermine aus vollem Hals mit rotem Gesicht, als Menschen sich zu ihnen umdrehten. „WIR SIND NURVORLÄUFIG SEINE ELTERN!"

„Oh..." Mrs. Weasley errötete. „Tut mir leid, Liebes." Zu der Menschenmenge gewandt rief die Frau: „Was gucken Sie alle so?" Mit neugierigen Blicken auf das rotgesichtige Duo wandten die Menschen sich wieder ihren täglichen Aktivitäten zu. „Wessen Kind ist das dann?", wollte die Frau wissen.

„Das erklären wir Ihnen, nachdem wir ihn untersucht haben lassen", seufzte Hermine. „Was machen Sie hier, Mrs. Weasley?"

„Hat Ronald es euch nicht erzählt? Ich arbeite teilzeitig im Krankenhaus... im Anbetracht dessen, dass all meine Engel in der Schule oder bei der Arbeit sind, sehe ich keinen Grund, den ganzen Tag zu Hause zu bleiben. Und was führt euch hierher?"

„Wir sind seine vorläufigen Vormünder", murmelte Hermine, „und er hatte heute einen Unfall in Zaubertränke. Uns wurde aufgetragen, ihn hierherzubringen, um Hilfe zu erbitten."

Das Trio ging zu einem kleinen Pult in der Mitte des Raums. „Entschuldigen Sie", sagte Hermine, aber könnten Sie uns vielleicht helfen?" Eine junge Frau erhob sich hinter dem Tresen und kam hervor, das kurze rote Haar hinter die Ohren gesteckt.

„Was fehlt dem kleinen Kerl denn?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie ihn aus Hermines Armen nahm. Draco seufzte im Schlaf und hielt sich am Ärmel der Schwester fest. „Ist er Ihr Sohn?"

„Nein, er ist nur im Augenblick in unserer Obhut", sagte Harry. „Er hat Trank des Traumlosen Schlafs getrunken heute Morgen... wir haben uns gefragt, ob Sie ihm irgendwie helfen können."

„Wir bringen ihn erstmal in ein Zimmer", sagte die Frau, deren Namensschild verriet, dass sie „Sarah" hieß. Sie führte sie in einen kleinen Raum und legte Draco auf eines der Betten. „Ich bin gleich zurück mit Heiler Tyson", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Hermine setzte sich in einen der Sessel neben dem Bett und nahm Dracos winzige Hand in ihre. „Das ist unsere Aufgabe für zwei Wochen", sagte das Mädchen leise zu Mrs. Weasley. „Dumbledore hat alle Sechstklässler in Gruppen von jeweils drei Leuten eingeteilt. Einer von uns ist in ein fünfjähriges Kind verwandelt worden, bei dem die Erinnerungen nur bis zu ihrem jetzigen Alter reichen. Das ist unser Partner. Möchten Sie raten?"

Mrs. Weasleys braune Augen verengten sich vor Konzentration, während sie auf den kleinen Jungen hinabsah. „Wie ist denn seine Persönlichkeit?", fragte sie.

„Er ist sehr höflich", sagte Hermine lächelnd, „und sehr süß. Er macht es nicht mit Absicht, aber er verursacht immer wieder kleine Unfälle. Er ist ruhig und neigt zu Schüchternheit. Er ist außerdem ein höllisch guter Schauspieler!"

„Wortwahl, Hermine", tadelte Mrs. Weasley. "Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung… kommt er aus einer magischen Familie?" Harry nickte. „Er benimmt sich wie Charlie, als er noch jünger war, aber natürlich ist er es nicht... und der einzige Schüler in eurem Jahrgang mit dieser Haarfarbe ist Draco Malfoy."

„Das ist er auch." Hermine lachte, als ein entsetzter Ausdruck über das Gesicht der älteren Frau huschte. „Er ist so entzückend als Kind, Mrs. Weasley. Man kann einfach nicht anders, als ihn zu lieben!"

Und so fanden Sarah und Heiler Tyson die Gruppe vor: Harry lachte, Hermine umarmte Draco und Mrs. Weasley starrte Hermine an, als wäre sie vollkommen verrückt geworden.

„Ehem", machte Tyson, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Ich bin Heiler Tyson", sagte er fröhlich und streckte Harry die Hand entgegen. „Sarah hat mir berichtet, dass Ihr Schützling eine kleine Begegnung mit dem Trank des Traumlosen Schlafs hatte. Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, mir einige Fragen zu beantworten?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht", sagte Hermine, Draco auf ihrem Schoß haltend.

Tyson rief ein Klemmbrett herbei und legte es auf seine Beine. „Also gut, wie heißt er, wie alt ist er und wann wurde er geboren?"

„Sein Name ist Draco Malfoy", sagte Hermine, „er ist fünf Jahre alt, aber ich habe keinen Schimmer, wann er geboren ist."

Sarah und der Heiler tauschten einen Blick aus. „Miss – "

„Granger", sagte Hermine.

„Miss Granger", fuhr Tyson fort, „unsere Aufzeichnungen sagen eindeutig, dass Draco Malfoy gerade sechzehn geworden ist. Sein Geburtstag ist am fünften Juni."

„Naja, es ist etwas schwierig", warf Harry ein. „In Hogwarts sind wir in einer Klasse und einer von drei Gruppenmitgliedern wurde in ein Kind verwandelt... Draco ist in Wirklichkeit sechzehn, aber im Augenblick und für die nächsten zwei Wochen ist er fünf Jahre alt."

„In diesem Fall werden wir einfach ein neues Diagnosepapier schreiben und zu seiner normalen Krankenakte klemmen", schloss Sarah.

Tyson nickte und fuhr mit seinen Fragen fort: „Und wie heißen Sie?"

„Hermine Granger."

„Harry Potter."

„Ich gehöre nicht zu ihnen", sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Ich arbeite hier und habe sie zufällig getroffen. Aber ich heiße Molly Weasley." Es wurde alles sorgfältig auf dem Klemmbrett notiert.

„Wie viel schätzen sie, hat er von dem Trank eingenommen?"

Hermine seufzte. „Das wissen wir ehrlich nicht... Professor Snape sagte, er würde für ungefähr eine Woche schlafen."

„Ich verstehe. Dann werden wir seine Maßen nehmen. Warum gehen Sie beide nicht in den fünften Stock Mittagessen? Es ist fast Eins! Sie müssen am Verhungern sein!"

„So spät ist es schon?" Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte überrascht fest, dass Tyson Recht hatte. „Wir sind gleich wieder zurück, okay, Draco?" Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange und verließ den Raum, gefolgt von Harry und Mrs. Weasley.

„Ich bin so froh! Ich glaube, sie können Draco helfen!", quietschte Hermine und wirbelte den Gang hinunter. Unglücklicherweise achtete das Mädchen nicht darauf, wohin sie trat, und stand nun an der Kante der Treppe. „In ein paar Stunden wird er schon so gut wie neu sein!"

„Hermine! Geh nicht – " Der Fuß des Mädchens rutschte von der obersten Stufe und sie fiel mit einem Schrei. „ – nach hinten", beendete Harry seinen Satz seufzend. Dann realisierte er, dass seine beste Freundin gerade eine Treppe hinuntergefallen war, und begann, nach Hilfe zu rufen, während Mrs. Weasley hinunterhastete, um nach Hermine zu sehen.

Heiler rauschten von allen Zimmern, um sich um die reglose Hermine zu versammeln. „Sie lebt noch", sagte eine der jüngeren Heiler fröhlich. „Hat sich nur den Hals gebrochen. Keine Sorge", beruhigte sie, als sie sah, wie Harry auf seinen Füßen schwankte, „nichts, das wir nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen können."

Ohne Umstände wurde Hermine auf eine schwebende Trage gelegt. „Könnten Sie beide bitte mit uns kommen? Wir müssen Ihnen einige Fragen stellen..."

Zwei Stunden später saß Harry unglücklich neben einem immer noch schlafenden Draco, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Hermine wurden gerade die Knochen wieder zusammengefügt und sie durfte mehrere weitere Stunden lang keine Besucher empfangen.

Harry vermutete, dass er für eine Sache dankbar sein sollte. Hermine hatte sich in einem Krankenhaus verletzt, so dass sie sofort behandelt werden konnte. Einer der Heiler hatte gesagt, dass wenn er oder jemand anderes versuchte hätte, Hermine zu bewegen, sie wahrscheinlich dauerhaft gelähmt gewesen wäre.

Heiler Tyson hatte Harry in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie Draco einen Trank verabreicht hatten. Und wenn sie die Menge an Trank des Traumlosen Schlafs, die er eingenommen hatte, richtig eingeschätzt hatten, würde er etwa um Fünf aufwachen.

„Hermine kommt wieder in Ordnung, mein Lieber, keine Sorge", versicherte Mrs. Weasley Harry und umarmte ihn kurz. „Sie ist in guten Händen."

„Ich weiß... es ist nur, dass sie wach und gesund sein soll, wenn Draco aufwacht... er fühlt sich in ihrer Gegenwart wohler. Mine nicht zu sehen, könnte ihm noch mehr ängstigen, als es ohnehin schon der Fall sein wird."

„Die Heiler sagen, Hermine sollte ihren Hals in zwei Stunden repariert bekommen haben, richtig? Sie sollte hoffentlich wieder auf den Beinen sein, bevor Dr – " Mrs. Weasley wurde unterbrochen, als eine Tür aufkrachte und eine aufgewühlte Lavender in der Tür auftauchte.

Als sie Mrs. Weasley erblickte, rannte sie auf sie zu und umarmte sie, während Tränen ihre Wangen herunterströmten. „Es tut mir so leid", schluchzte sie. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er es tun würde!"

„Lav? Was machst du hier?", fragte Harry, verwirrt von dem Auftauchen seiner Klassenkameradin.

„Ron... Terry... Mittel... Hand... es war schrecklich!"

„Macht das irgendeinen Sinn für dich?", raunte Mrs. Weasley Harry zu. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

In diesem Augenblick trat Sarah ein. „Sieht so aus, als hätten Sie es schon gehört, oder?", fragte sie grinsend. „Molly, Ihr Sohn ist in Zimmer 158 auf diesem Stock."

„Wer? Ronald? Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Sie meinen, Sie wissen es noch nicht?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Terry hat es getan", sagte Lavender leise, während sie sich die Augen rieb. „Er ist das kleine Kind, auf das Ron und ich aufpassen... er ist an ein hautabstoßendes Mittel gekommen... wir haben keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hat. Er muss es aus Professor Snapes privatem Vorrat gestohlen haben. Auf jeden Fall hat er es auf Rons Hand verschüttet... er ist hier für Notfall- Hautnachwuchs."

„Mein armes Baby!", rief Mrs. Weasley. Sie rauschte aus dem Zimmer, gefolgt von Lavender und Harry.

„Äh, Lav? Wo ist Terry?", fragte Harry leise.

„Er ist gleich... hier. Oh nein!"

„Ich helfe dir, ihn zu finden", bot Harry an. Er malte sich bereits die Katastrophen aus, die Terry im Gebäude veranstaltete. „Wo wollen wir suchen?"

„AHHHHHHH!" Ein Schrei zerriss die Luft und die beiden erstarrten.

„Den Schreien folgen", schlug Lavender sarkastisch vor, bevor sie sich in die Richtung wandte.

Die beiden liefen um die Ecke und rannten einige Treppen hinunter, bis sie von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einer Horde von herumflatternden Pixies kamen. Die blauen Teufelchen rissen Porträt von den Wänden und zerrten an den Haaren von vorbeigehenden Menschen. Und in der Mitte von allem saß Terry lachend auf dem Boden, während die Pixies um ihn herumwirbelten.

„WARUM ZUR HÖLLE HALTEN SIE PIXIES IN EINEM KRANKENHAUS?", brüllte Harry. Lavender zuckte die Achseln. „IMMOBILUS!", rief Harry, worauf die Kreaturen auf der Stelle erstarrten.

„Terry! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", stöhnte Lavender. Sie zog den Jungen in ihre Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was mache ich nur mit dir?" Der Kleine lächelte keck zu ihr hinauf und das Mädchen stieß ein frustriertes Stöhnen aus. „Ich frage mich, wie deine Eltern es mit dir ausgehalten haben."

Das Krankenhauspersonal kam aus ihren Verstecken hervor und begannen, die Pixies in die großen Metallkäfige zurückzusperren. „Ich bin neugierig", sagte Harry und näherte sich einem der Heiler, „was machen Pixies hier?"

„Wir haben sie beobachtet", antwortete die Aushilfe. „Einige unserer leitenden Heiler glauben, dass sie heilende Eigenschaften gegen manche Pflanzenvergiftungen haben könnten. Deshalb haben wir sie untersucht. Irgendwie sind sie ausgebrochen..."

„Danke", sagte Harry hastig, bevor er sich zu Lavender gesellte und mit ihr losging. Die beiden trotteten zu Rons Zimmer, wo sie eine weinende Mrs. Weasley antrafen, die Ron an sich drückte. Der Gryffindor tätschelte seiner Mutter unbehaglich mit seiner gesunden Hand auf den Rücken.

„Hey, Ron", begrüßte Harry ihn, „wie fühlst du dich?"

„Eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht... es prickelt nur ein bisschen... schau." Er hob seine Hand hoch, bei der der Knochen unter einer dicken grünen Paste hervorschien. „Diese Pampe hier soll meine Haut sein... es wird in ein paar Stunden anfangen sich zu formen... aber ich soll die Nacht über hier bleiben."

Für die nächsten beiden Stunden unterhielten sich die drei Gryffindors. Mrs. Weasley war zu ihrem Krankenhausdienst zurückgekehrt und Terry saß in der Ecke, gnädigerweise ruhig. „Wo ist Hermine?", erkundigte Ron sich und sah sich nach seiner besten Freundin um.

„Sie hat sich den Hals gebrochen... wird gerade zusammengeflickt." Harry lächelte. „Gut, dass wir waren, als sie ihn sich gebrochen hat."

„Wie hat sie es denn hingekriegt?"

„Sie ist die Treppe runtergefallen."

„Und was macht das Kind so?"

„Draco? Er ist... scheiße! Er sollte inzwischen aufgewacht sein! Ich muss gehen! Ich hoffe, es geht dir bald wieder besser, Ron!"

Er sprintete aus dem Raum und prallte in eine Gestalt, die gerade ins Zimmer treten wollte. „Das ist ja eine nette Begrüßung", kam Hermines gedämpfte Stimme unter Harry hervor. „Ich schwöre, du könntest ihn gerade wieder gebrochen haben!"

„Sorry, Mine", entschuldigte Harry sich und zog seine Freundin auf die Füße. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Es ging mir gut, bis du mich umgestoßen hast. Aber er ist schon wieder in Ordnung... nur ein bisschen wund. Wie geht's Draco?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Ron war hier und ich bin zu ihm gegangen und – "

„Ron ist hier? Geht's ihm gut?"

„Ja. Aber Draco ist wahrscheinlich aufgewacht... und keiner von uns ist bei ihm."

Wie professionelle Sprinter rasten die beiden zu Dracos Zimmer, dessen Tür leicht offenstand. Sie warfen sie auf und keuchten gleichzeitig auf, als sie das leere Bett sahen.

„Oh nein... jetzt haben wir ihn verloren." Niedergeschlagen sank Harry auf das Bett, während Hermine in der Tür stehen blieb. „Wir müssen ihn finden, Harry! Komm schon!" Sie packte ihren Freund am Arm und zerrte ihn buchstäblich aus dem Raum.

Über eine Stunde durchkämmten sie das Gebäude, sahen in jedem Zimmer nach (und wurden aus manchen rausgejagt), in jedem Korridor und fragten sogar alle, die sie trafen, ob sie einen kleinen, blonden Jungen gesehen hätten. Jede Antwort war negativ.

„Was jetzt? Snape wird uns den Kopf abreißen dafür, dass wir sein Patenkind verloren haben...", murmelte Harry und lehnte sich gegen eine der vielen strahlend weißen Wände. „Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass er wach ist, richtig?"

„Was bringt uns das, wenn wir ihn nicht finden können? Nach allem, was wir wissen, könnte er das Gebäude verlassen haben... er ist in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen, wahrscheinlich kann er Flohpulver benutzen."

„Dann ist das Beste, was wir tun können, weiterzusuchen." Die beiden wandten sich zu einer Treppe, als Harry plötzlich innehielt. „Hast du das gehört?"

Hermine lauschte mit gespitzten Ohren. „Ist er nicht ein süßes Ding? Möchtest du noch einen Lutscher, Spätzchen?"

„Wenn ich darf", ertönte eine leise, sehr vertraute Stimme. Eine Sekunde später war ein Dankeschön zu hören.

„Wir haben ihn gefunden." Die beiden rannten zu der geschlossenen Tür, die sie übersehen hatten (sie war von der oberen Treppe verdeckt) und stürmten in den Raum. Drinnen saß Draco auf einer Couch mit einem grünen Lutscher in der Hand. Mehrere Schwestern waren um ihn herum versammelt.

„Mine!", rief Draco. Er sprang von der Couch, rannte auf das Mädchen zu und schlang seine Arme um ihre Beine.

„Wo um Himmels willen warst du, Draco?", erkundigte Hermine sich und hob das Kind hoch. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte er. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. „Ich konnte niemanden finden, als ich aufgewacht bin... und dann hat April mich in der Halle gefunden", sagte er und deutete auf eine der Schwestern, die winkte und lächelte, „und sie hat mich hierhergebracht."

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie auf ihn aufgepasst haben", sagte Hermine dankbar. „Wir haben ihn hergebracht, weil er zu viel Trank des Traumlosen Schlafs zu sich genommen hat... und als er aufgewacht war, vermute ich, ist niemand bei ihm im Zimmer gewesen."

„Es war kein Problem", lachte April. Sie kam herüber, nahm Draco aus Hermines Armen und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. „Jetzt sei brav, okay?"

„Okay, April", antwortete er und lächelte sie entwaffnend an. Winkend brach das Trio auf. Draco lief neben Hermine her und hielt ihre Hand.

„Mir fällt gerade etwas ein", bemerkte Hermine einige Minuten später. „Wir gehen Pansy besuchen."

„Jippie!", jubelte Draco.

Harry stöhnte auf. „Genau das, was wir jetzt brauchen."


	6. Pansy, der Schrecken

Disclaimer: Das ist nur eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 06 – Pansy, der Schrecken – Ups! Ich meinte Engel!**

„Ich sehe, dass das St. Mungos helfen konnte?", erkundigte Dumbledore sich, als drei verrußte Menschen aus dem Kamin taumelten und auf dem großen, gewebten Teppich landeten.

„Ja, Sir, das konnten sie", sagte Hermine glücklich. Sie stand auf und fegte sich die Asche von ihrem Umhang, bevor sie auch Draco abstaubte. „Wir sollten am besten in unsere Zimmer gehen, um uns sauberzumachen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie uns die Erlaubnis gegeben haben, die Schule zu verlassen."

„Überhaupt kein Problem", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. Das vertraute Funkeln glitzerte in seinen Augen, während er auf den Mini- Draco hinunterblickte. „Möchtest du einen Zitronenbonbon, Draco?", bot er freundlich an.

Draco öffnete den Mund, um Ja zu sagen, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor. „Draco, sag: Nein danke, Professor Dumbledore. Er hatte schon ein paar Süßigkeiten, während wir unterwegs waren, nicht wahr, Draco?" Das Kind streckte schmollend die Unterlippe hervor.

„Na dann, ich möchte euch nicht den Appetit auf das Abendessen verderben", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich. „Raus mit euch... und Miss Granger und Mr. Potter? Ich habe euch die Aufgaben, die ihr verpasst habt, in eure Zimmer gebracht."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Hermine dankbar. Sie widerstand dem Drang, den alternden Professor zu umarmen. „Kommt, Harry, Draco", befahl sie und wandte sich zur Treppe. Draco folgte ihr, die Augen traurig auf den Topf mit den Süßigkeiten geheftet, während Harry Fawkes zum Abschied tätschelte.

„Aha! Da seid ihr drei ja! Was ist mit euch passiert?", begrüßte Leviculus. Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, während seine Narrenkappe fröhlich klingelte, da er auf und abhüpfte.

„Nur ein kleiner Unfall", sagte Hermine, die es vorzog, nicht ins Detail zu gehen. „Wir sind den ganzen Tag im St. Mungos gewesen, deshalb waren wir nicht da."

„Ach du meine Güte!", keuchte der Narr und griff sich an die Brust. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Seine Augen schweiften über sie nach einem Zeichen von Verletzung, doch er konnte bei den drei Gestalten nur Ruß finden.

„Uns geht's gut, Leviculus. Nichts, worum man sich Sorgen machen muss", versicherte Hermine. „Aber wir sind furchtbar müde und ziemlich schmutzig... könntest du uns einlassen?"

„Passwort, meine Liebe?", fragte der Narr charmant.

„Parvulus."

Mit einer eleganten Verbeugung schwang Leviculus zur Seite, um den seltsam dekorierten Raum freizugeben. Mit einem Seufzen schlurfte Hermine hinein, bevor sie auf der Couch zusammenbrach und sich abwesend den Hals rieb.

„Was ist los, Hermine?", erkundigte sich Draco, der neben Hermine auf die Couch hopste, die silbernen Augen auf ihre braunen gerichtet. „Tut dein Hals weh?"

„Ist nur ein wenig steif, Draco." Der Junge starrte sie an, bevor er zu Hermines Raum hinüber rannte und die Tür öffnete. Sie und Harry blieben beide regungslos und fragten sich, was der Junge vorhatte.

Er erschien wieder mit einer dunkelbraunen Schale, die er vorsichtig in seinen Händen trug. „Das ist Murtlap- Essenz", sagte das Kind stolz und kam neben Hermine. „Ich habe es gestern in deinem Koffer gefunden."

„Was hast du in meinem Koffer gemacht?", fragte sie und nahm die Schüssel mit einem Lächeln entgegen.

Der Junge sah auf seine Füße hinunter. „Ich war nur neugierig", murmelte er.

„Schon gut, ich bin nicht sauer", sagte sie und zog den Jungen in ihre Arme. „Mach es nur nicht noch mal, okay?" Draco nickte. „Gut. Warum gehen wir uns jetzt nicht alle erfrischen und gehen dann zum Abendessen hinunter? Du musst am Verhungern sein, Draco!"

„Ich hab ein bisschen Hunger", gab er mit einem verlegenen Grinsen zu.

Alle drei gingen in ihre Räume und kamen einige Minuten später heraus, in schwarze Roben gekleidet und die Gesichter frei von Ruß. „Alle bereit zum Gehen?", fragte Hermine fröhlich und nahm Draco auf die Arme.

Sie war nicht ganz sicher, warum, aber sie liebte es, das Kind zu tragen, auch wenn es eigentlich alt genug war, um selbst zu laufen. Etwas an der Art, wie er seine Arme um ihren Hals schlang, oder die kleine Quelle von Wärme, die er abgab, ließ ihr Herz einfach dahinschmelzen und weckte in ihr das Verlangen, ihn zu umarmen.

Das Trio wanderte schweigend die Halle hinunter, alle ziemlich erschöpft von den Geschehnissen des Tages, ausgenommen Draco, der immer noch putzmunter war. Er blieb nur still, da er spürte, dass seine Betreuer müde waren.

In der Großen Halle fiel Hermine auf die Bank und benutzte Draco als Kissen für ihren Kopf. Das Kind wand sich unbehaglich, da sein Bauch gegen den Holztisch gedrückt wurde.

Ginny, die seine Zwangslage erkannte, hob ihn sanft von Hermines Schoß und setzte ihn neben sie auf die Bank. „Hungrig?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, tat der Rotschopf eine große Portion Spaghetti auf den Teller des Kindes, gefolgt von einigen Möhren und einem Stück Knoblauchbrot. „Hier, iss."

Draco brauchte keine weitere Ermunterung. Innerhalb von Minuten (selbst bei Dracos zaghafter Essensweise, seinen Manieren und allem) glänzte der Teller wieder golden. Überrascht legte Ginny einen Cookie und ein Törtchen zum Nachtisch auf den Teller.

„Danke... äh, wie heißt du noch mal?", murmelte Draco, während sein Gesicht rot anlief.

„Ginny", sagte das Mädchen bereitwillig. „Willst du noch etwas anderes zu essen?"

„Nein, danke, Ginny", antwortete Draco höflich, „ich bin voll." Neben ihm döste Hermine vor sich hin. Ihr Gesicht lag in einer Schüssel mit Pudding, der an ihren Haaren kleben blieb, was sie jedoch gar nicht mitbekam.

Harry war in einem ähnlichen Zustand, obwohl sein Gesicht einfach auf der Tischdecke lag, während seine Hand noch immer den Suppenlöffel hielt. „Warum sind sie so müde?"

„Hermine und Harry hatten einen langen Tag", lachte Ginny. Die gesamte Schule hatte nun von dem Unfall im Zaubertränkeunterricht gehört, der mit dem kleinen Malfoy zu tun hatte. Und deshalb hatten die meisten der Gryffindors, die sich immer als verschworene Feinde von Draco Malfoy betrachtet hatten, das Kind ins Herz geschlossen. Schließlich hatte er Hermine und Harry von Snapes Bestrafungen befreit.

„Was haben sie gemacht?"

„Wahnsinnige Angst um dich gehabt, schätze ich. Mach dir keine Sorgen", beruhigte sie, als die Augen des Jungen sich weiteten, „es war für einen guten Zweck. Sie mögen dich wirklich, Draco, vergiss es nicht."

„Selbst Harry?"

„Selbst Harry", antwortete Ginny fest. „Sie werden beide alles tun, um sicherzustellen, dass du glücklich bist, während du bei ihnen bist. Keiner wird jemals etwas tun, um dich zu verletzen, verstehst du?" Sie hatte ebenfalls die Blicke bemerkt, die Draco Harry manchmal zuwarf, und es langsam zusammengepuzzelt zu einer, wie sie fand, ziemlich präzisen Lösung. Sie musste sich später bei Hermine vergewissern, doch im Augenblick würde sie sich einfach an ihre Idee halten.

„Magst du Harry?" Ginny starrte Draco mit offenem Mund an. Die Beiläufigkeit und Intensität der Frage kam ihr sehr plötzlich vor.

„Er ist einer meiner besten Freunde!"

„Ah ja", sagte das Kind, ein Feixen auf dem Gesicht.

„Er ist nur ein Freund!", rief sie, während sie rot anlief. Draco lächelte sie an und trank dann einen Schluck von seiner Milch, die Situation nun ignorierend.

„Bär ist dir treu?", wiederholte Hermine und zog den Kopf aus dem Pudding. „Was hast du gerade gesagt, Ginny?"

„Nichts", sagte das Weasley- Mädchen gereizt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ich werde an meinem Zaubertränke- Aufsatz arbeiten gehen. Wir sehen uns später, Mine. Oh und du hast Pudding im Gesicht!" Sie schnappte sich ihre Schultasche von der Bank und lief aus der Halle hinaus, das Gesicht immer noch leicht rosa.

Wild rieb Hermine sich an der Wange, um die klebrige Masse zu entfernen. Draco sah, wie zwei Jungen sich mit einem kleinen Mädchen vom Slytherin- Tisch erhoben, Interesse in den Augen. „Hermine! Pansy kommt!", rief er aufgeregt.

Harry setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf, die grünen Augen vor Schreck aufgerissen. „In diesem Fall bin ich weg", verkündete er und stand auf, bevor Hermine ihn wieder herunterzog.

„Oh nein, das bist du nicht", zischte sie. „Wir werden beide auf sie aufpassen. Du hast zugestimmt."

Harry machte gerade Anstalten zu sagen, dass sie ihn praktisch dazu genötigt hatte, doch in dieser Sekunde kamen Blaise, Neville und Pansy an, alle drei mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Hier bitte, Mine", sagte Neville schnell und schob Pansy leicht in ihre Richtung. „Jetzt denk daran, Pansy, ein braves Mädchen zu sein, okay?"

„Okay!", zwitscherte sie und kletterte neben Draco. „Tschüß Neville! Tschüß Blaise!" Leicht entnervt von der Slytherin gingen die beiden rasch davon. Ihre Schritte waren beschwingt, als sie realisierten, dass sie für einige Stunden frei waren.

„Kommt schon, ihr beiden", sagte Hermine und zog sie an der Rückseite ihrer Umhänge hoch. „Zeit für uns, in unsere Zimmer zu gehen." Gehorsam folgten Draco und Pansy ihr, während Harry sich von ihnen trennte, um einen Pyjama für Pansy zu holen.

„Da sind wir", verkündete das Gryffindor- Mädchen, als sie vor dem Porträt von Leviculus anhielten. Hermine raunte ihm das Passwort zu und der Narr, beinahe schlafend, schwang zur Seite, den Kopf gefährlich nahe an ein Schwert geneigt.

„Es ist so bunt! Ich liebe es!", rief Pansy. Sie rannte zur orangefarbenen Couch hinüber und hopste vor Aufregung auf und ab. „Mein Zimmer ist langweilig grün und blau! Ich liebe das!"

„Wenigstens eine", murmelte Harry, der eine Sekunde später eintrat, einen kleinen Stapel Kleidung auf den Armen. „Ich würde den grünen und blauen Raum jeden Tag bevorzugen."

„Aber Farben sind schön! Wie kannst du es nicht mögen?" Pansy sah Harry neugierig an, während sie eines der gelben Kissen in der Hand hielt. „Es ist wie ein Regenbogen!"

„Manche von uns ziehen es vor, nicht jeden Tag geblendet zu werden", erwiderte Harry.

Einen kurzen Moment später hüpfte er wieder vor Schmerz durch den Raum und umklammerte sein Schienbein, dem das junge Mädchen gerade einen Tritt verpasst hatte. „DU WIRST DEN REGENBOGEN GEFÄLLIGST MÖGEN!", brüllte sie.

„NA SCHÖN! ICH MAG ES!", rief Harry und funkelte Pansy an, die schlagartig unschuldig lächelte, die Hände auf den Rücken gelegt.

„Komm, Draco! Lass uns spielen gehen!" Den anderen Slytherin packend, zerrte Pansy ihn in sein Zimmer und Harry seufzte vor Erleichterung auf.

Hermine ging zum Tisch hinüber und hob den Stapel Hausaufgaben auf, den Dumbledore hatte hochbringen lassen. „Zeit für Hausaufgaben, Harry", trällerte sie, während sie den Stapel in zwei Hälften teilte und ihren eigenen nahm.

Harry schnaubte, als er eine der Aufgaben las. „Schreiben Sie einen Tagebucheintrag, der alle Aktivitäten berücksichtigt, die Sie während des Tages unternommen haben. Vergleichen Sie sie anschließend mit dem Abschnitt „Tägliche Ereignisse" in Ihrem Exemplar von Entschlüsselung der Zukunft", las Harry vor. „Rate mal, was das heißt, Mine?"

„Dass du dumme Wahrsagehausaufgaben aufhast?"

„Richtig. Und dass du ebenfalls dumme Wahrsagehausaufgaben hast." Hermine blickte scharf auf. „Geh und schau in deinem Stapel nach... weißt du noch, Tobin hat gesagt, dass ein paar von unseren Kursen getauscht werden könnten."

Wild durchwühlte die Brünette den Stapel. Ihre Kinnlade fiel herunter, als sie das gleiche Blatt fand, das Harry in der Hand hielt. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", murmelte sie. „Ich schaff diesen Kurs nicht, das schaff ich einfach nicht!"

„Und vergiss nicht unsere Wette", feixte Harry, eine entzückte Miene auf dem Gesicht. „Jetzt musst du eine Woche lang die Hausaufgaben für mich machen... bitte schön", sagte er und schob seinen Stapel zu Hermine. „Hier ist Tag Eins."

Ein lauter Schrei unterbrach ihren anbahnenden Streit, als Draco aus seinem Schlafzimmer rannte, Pansy dicht auf den Fersen. Das einst wunderschöne blonde Haar des Kindes war in ein grelles Pink verwandelt worden.

„MIIIIIIINNEEEEE!", heulte er und hechtete hinter die Hexe, während Pansy direkt in Hermine reinrannte. „SCHAU, WAS SIE MIT MEINEM HAAR ANGESTELLT HAT!"

„Pansy", kicherte Hermine. Sie versuchte, streng zu klingen, und versagte kläglich, „was hast du denn mit Draco gemacht?"

„Ich habe seine Haare gefärbt", lachte sie. „Ich finde, es sieht jetzt besser aus!"

„Wie hast du das angestellt?"

„Ich habe einen Zauberstab benutzt."

„Zauberstab?"

Zur Antwort hielt Pansy einen sehr vertraut aussehenden Zauberstab hoch... Harrys Zauberstab. „Ich habe ihn in seiner Tasche gesehen... ich wollte ihn mir nur für eine Weile ausleihen."

Ein klägliches Miauen ertönte und Krummbein schlich aus Dracos Zimmer. Sein einst rostfarbenes Fell war nun limettengrün. „Die Katze hab ich auch schön gemacht!" Nach kurzem Grübeln richtete sie den Zauberstab auf Harry. „Crispus!" Sofort verwandelte sich das Haar des Jungen in eine Masse von Locken, wie bei einem Afrolook. „Darf ich deine Haare auch verändern, Hermine?" Pansy hielt es nur für höflich, das Mädchen vorher zu fragen, da sie ihr zuvor geholfen hatte.

„Bitte nicht", sagte Hermine matt, während ein Lachen in ihr aufstieg. Ein pinkhaariger Draco und Harry mit einer Afrofrisur? Sie musste unbedingt ein Bild davon machen... bevor einer der Jungen die Gelegenheit hatte sich davonzustehlen. Sie hatte ein Foto geschossen und lachte nun gackernd, als sie Krummbein ebenfalls ins Bild eingefangen hatte.

„Kannst du meine Haare in Ordnung bringen?", flehte Draco und umklammerte Hermines Umhang. „Ich will es nicht pink!" Mit einem Wedeln ihres Zauberstabs verwandelten sich alle Haare wieder zurück. Der Kater leckte Hermine zum Dank, bevor er ins Badezimmer lief, um Pansy zu entkommen.

„Du hast ihre Haare ruiniert!"

„Ich habe sie in Ordnung gebracht", berichtigte Hermine. „Warum gibst du Harry jetzt nicht seinen Zauberstab zurück?" Mit einem Seufzen reichte das Mädchen ihn widerwillig an Harry. „Warum geht ihr beide nicht leise spielen?"

Die beiden Kinder gingen zurück in Dracos Zimmer und Hermine setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. Sie nahm das Wahrsageblatt in die Hand. „Warum passiert mir das?", stöhnte sie und zerknüllte es zu einem Ball. „Ich werde es nicht tun! Diese Betrügerin kann mich nicht dazu zwingen!"

„Es ist eine Note", sagte Harry ruhig und hob das Papier vom Boden auf, wo Hermine es hingeworfen hat. „Und wenn du den Kurs nicht bestehst, wird dein Durchschnitt sinken und du wirst nicht mehr die klügste Hexe sein." Hermine erbleichte.

Leise vor sich hin fluchend, schnappte sie das Papier aus Harrys Händen und begann, Notizen auf der Seite aufzuschreiben. Harry zog ein Buch über Quidditch aus einem der Bücherregale und fing an zu lesen, während er aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, wie Hermine beide Stapel von Hausaufgaben erledigte.

Sie hatten die nächsten paar Minuten in Schweigen gearbeitet, als ein weiterer Schrei, wieder von Draco, die Stille durchbrach. Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer flog abermals auf und Draco wurde von Pansy herausgejagt.

Doch anstelle des Haares war es diesmal sein Gesicht. Roter Lippenstift war auf Dracos Gesicht verschmiert, grüner Lidschatten unsauber aufgetragen. Zwei grellrosa Kreise bedeckten seine Wangen, die Versuche, Rouge aufzulegen.

„Kein Wunder, dass Neville eine Pause gebraucht hat", murmelte Harry mitleidig, als Draco sich wieder hinter Hermine versteckte.

„Pansy... was hast du denn diesmal gemacht?", fragte Hermine. Sie beugte sich hinunter und rieb das Make-up mit einem Tuch ab, das sie heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Ich habe entschieden, Draco schön zu machen... und das Make-up habe ich aus meinem Koffer!" Sie zeigte ihnen mehrere Lippenstifte und andere Schminkartikel, die sie benutzt hatte, als sie ihr älteres Selbst gewesen war.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Draco das gefallen hat, und ich würde dir nicht raten, es noch einmal zu tun", warnte Hermine und drückte Draco an sich, sobald alle Kosmetik erfolgreich entfernt worden war.

„Das werde ich nicht." Wieder nahm Pansy Draco am Arm und zerrte ihn in sein Zimmer zurück.

„Sie scheint ziemlich herrisch", kommentierte Harry, der die ganze Szene mit Interesse verfolgt hatte.

„Armer Draco... ich frage mich, wie sie sich jemals angefreundet haben... er ist so süß und sie ist so..."

„Furchtbar?"

„Das könnte das richtige Wort sein... definitiv kein Engel."

Gnädigerweise blieben die Kinder, während Hermine sowohl Harrys als auch ihre eigenen Hausaufgaben erledigte, für die nächste Stunde ruhig. Manchmal konnten sie leises Lachen und dann Stimmen hören.

Mit einem Gähnen sah Hermine zur Uhr und bemerkte überrascht, dass es schon fast acht war... sie wollte Draco um halb neun im Bett haben, so dass sie sich bei der Badezeit beeilen musste.

Sie streckte sich, ließ die Hausaufgaben liegen und öffnete Dracos Tür. Beide Kinder lagen auf Dracos Bett und malten Bilder in einem Buch aus. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte sie.

„Der Drachen muss grün sein", beharrte Pansy und hielt den Buntstift hoch.

„Rot", widersprach Draco.

„Grün."

„Rot."

„Grün."

„Rot."

Einen kurzen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, bevor beide Kinder sich mit ihren Buntstiften auf den Drachen stürzten. Hermine sah fasziniert zu, wie das Bild tatsächlich begann, gut auszusehen.

Der grüne Buntstift bedeckte den Körper des Drachen, während Dracos Rot die Stacheln auf seinem Rücken und das Feuer, das aus seinem Mund quoll, zierte. „Fertig", riefen sie im Chor und lächelten einander an.

„Sieht sehr schön aus", kommentierte Hermine.

„Findest du?", fragte Pansy, offensichtlich darauf aus, noch mehr Lob zu hören. Sehr Slytherin- typisch.

„Das Rot und Grün sieht zusammen sehr gut aus... schließlich sind sie Komplementärfarben."

„Komplementfarben?", fragte das Mädchen, verwirrt die Stirn runzelnd. „Du meinst wie ein Lob?"

„Naja, so ähnlich. Komplementärfarben sind Farben, die einander im Farbenkreis gegenüberliegen. Man sagt, dass, obwohl sie entgegengesetzt sind, gut zueinander passen."

„Oh."

„Ich möchte nur ungern eure Arbeit unterbrechen, aber ihr beide müsst noch ein Bad nehmen... es ist schon spät."

„Ohhhh", schmollten beide. „Wir wollen kein Bad", sagten sie im Chor.

„Zu schade aber auch. Keiner von euch hatte gestern eins, also bekommt ihr es jetzt. Kommt schon." Als keines der Kinder gehorchte, nahm Hermine Draco auf den Arm. Der Junge hielt still, während seine Augen schläfrig zufielen. Es schien, dass seine Überzuckerung langsam nachließ.

Pansy dagegen war alles andere als müde. Harry rauschte Hermine zu Hilfe und hob Pansy vom Bett, während er versuchte, sie vom Zappeln abzubringen. Mit wenig Glück. Ein paar Minuten später saßen beide Kinder in der Badewanne. Harry hielt sich ein Eispack an den Bauch, an dem sich rasch Blutergüsse bildeten.

„Sind wir jetzt fertig mit dem Baden?", jammerte Pansy und ließ warmes Wasser zwischen ihren Fingern durchgleiten. Da sie so klein waren, hatten Hermine und Harry keine Probleme, beide Kinder gleichzeitig in die Wanne zu stecken, was es leichter machte, da Pansy sich bei Draco tatsächlich zu beruhigen schien.

„Nicht einmal annähernd", lachte Hermine. „Dreht euch beide um, ich muss euch die Haare waschen." Gehorsam taten Draco und Pansy wie geheißen, während Hermine ihre Hände mit Shampoo einseifte.

„DU TUST MIR WEH!", kreischte Pansy, als Hermine begann, ihr die Kopfhaut zu schrubben und zu kneten.

„Halt still", knurrte Hermine und goss Wasser über Pansys Kopf. „Und mach deine Augen zu", fügte sie hinzu, damit das Shampoo nicht brannte. Draco lachte schadenfroh, als er sah, wie seine Freundin bekam, was ihr nach ihrem Verhalten zugestand.

Sein Gelächter verstummte, als Hermine sich auf Dracos Kopf stürzte. Nun brüllte das Kind sie an aufzuhören und Pansy war diejenige, die lachte. „Sind wir _jetzt _fertig?", fragte Pansy.

„Nein." Hermine reichte jedem Kind einen Schwamm mit Seife. „Wascht euch und bleibt dann für eine Minute sitzen, während ich eure Pyjamas holen gehe. Harry... pass auf sie auf." Der Junge, der sich immer noch den Magen hielt, nickte unglücklich.

Sobald Hermine aus dem Raum getreten war, legte Pansy einen Finger an die Lippen und deutete auf den Schrank neben der Badewanne. Krummbein kauerte auf der Seite, sein Schwanz hing vom Rand herunter. Feixend riss Pansy den Kater in die Badewanne.

Draco legte eine Hand über das Maul des Katers, um sein Jaulen zu dämpfen. Pansy holte das Shampoo herunter und goss beinahe die gesamte Flasche über das sehr aufgebrachte Tier. Sie begannen, sein Fell einzuseifen, entschlossen, den Kater ebenfalls zu säubern.

Als Hermine wieder hereinkam, klappte ihr Mund vor Entsetzen auf. „Krummbein!", rief sie, eilte herbei und befreite den Kater aus ihrem Griff. „Mein armer Engel, geht's dir gut?"

Als Erwiderung hustete Krummbein Seifenblasen und sprang dann zu Boden. Er schüttelte sein Fell, worauf weißer Schaum umherspritzte, bevor er zischend aus dem Zimmer raste. „Draco! Pansy! Was habt ihr getan?"

„Dem Kätzchen ein Bad verpasst", sagte Pansy grinsend. „Er war schmutzig."

Hermine warf einen Blick zu Harry hinüber, der sehr schuldbewusst dreinsah. „Ich habe sie nicht gehört, Mine, ich schwöre es!"

„Du bist unmöglich!", brüllte sie und versetzte ihm einen Klaps gegen den Kopf. „Ihr beide, raus aus dem Bad, jetzt." Sie zogen sich jeder ein Handtuch von dem Stapel neben ihnen und stiegen heraus, immer noch schelmisch grinsend.

Nachdem sie beide abgetrocknet hatten, steckten sie Draco und Pansy in die Pyjamas, die Hermine hereingebracht hatte. Dracos bestand wieder aus einer schwarzen Hose und einem T-Shirt und Pansy hatte ein grünes Nachthemd mit Spitzen an den Ärmeln an.

„Kannst du meine Haare flechten, Hermine?", bat Pansy und zupfte am Ärmel des Mädchens. „Ich will, dass es sich wellt, wenn ich morgen aufwache! Dann werden diese dummen Jungen nichts daran machen müssen!"

Hermine nickte und bedeutete dem Mädchen, ihr in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu folgen. Draco und Harry trotteten beide hinterher.

Hermine ließ das Mädchen vor sich auf dem Boden sitzen und begann, die Strähnen des Mädchens zu einem festen Zopf zu flechten. Draco sah interessiert zu, während Harry auf der Couch zusammensank.

Gerade als Hermine fertig war, rief Leviculus in den Raum. „Zwei junge Gentlemen sind hier, um Pansy abzuholen!"

„Könntest du sie bitte einlassen, Leviculus?" Der Narr schwang zur Seite und gab den Blick auf Neville und Blaise frei, die beide eintraten und bei den grellen Farben blinzelten.

„Danke, dass ihr auf sie aufgepasst habt, Mine", sagte Neville und schenkte seiner Freundin ein Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, sie hat euch nicht allzu viele Schwierigkeiten gemacht."

„Überhaupt nicht", sagte Hermine. Harrys Mund fiel vor Überraschung auf. Pansy war nach seiner Meinung ein Dämon gewesen. „Zeit zu gehen, Pansy. Es war sehr nett, dich bei uns zu haben."

„Danke, dass ich rüberkommen durfte", sagte das Mädchen und machte einen kleinen Knicks. Sie und Draco umarmten sich zum Abschied und mit einem Winken zu Hermine und Harry ging das Mädchen davon und hinterließ das Zimmer wieder in einem friedlichen Zustand.

„Können wir Pansy morgen wieder herholen?", wollte Draco wissen.

Beide Jugendlichen sahen einander an. Ihre Gesichter spiegelten blankes Entsetzen wider. Dann sagten sie gleichzeitig sehr deutlich: „Nein."


	7. Akzeptanz

Disclaimer: Das ist nur eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 07 – Akzeptanz **

Alle saßen einen Moment in Schweigen da, während die beiden Jugendlichen die Ruhe im Raum genossen. „Muss ich jetzt ins Bett gehen?", jammerte Draco und zupfte an Hermines Umhang. „Ich bin nicht müde", sagte er mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen.

„Es sieht aber so aus, als wärst du ziemlich reif für eine gute Mütze Schlaf", stellte Hermine fest. Sie hob das Kind hoch. „Wir gehen jetzt deine Zähne putzen und dann lesen wir eine Geschichte, okay? Draco? Draco?"

„Sieht so aus, als hätte Pansy ihn fix und fertig gemacht", sagte Harry glucksend, „vielleicht sollten wir sie öfter herholen."

„Das glaube ich nicht", entgegnete Hermine und ging zu Dracos Schlafzimmer. „Mein Kater ist triefnass dank diesem kleinen Mädchen! Ich gebe zu, dass sie manchmal wirklich süß ist, aber wir werden sie nicht die ganze Zeit hier haben!"

Harry lehnte sich in die Couch zurück, während Hermine Draco zu Bett brachte und dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam, nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, dass das Nachtlicht des Jungen an war. „Sieht so aus, als zieht ein Sturm herauf", bemerkte das Mädchen mit einem Blick aus dem großen Fenster.

Sie hatte Recht. Große, schwarze Wolken türmten sich am Himmel auf und gelbe Blitze tauchten alle paar Sekunden dazwischen auf. Die Bäume bogen sich durch die Gewalt der Winde, während Blätter und andere Gegenstände über das Schlossgelände rasten.

Harry gesellte sich zu Hermine ans Fenster und gemeinsam sahen sie zu, wie dicke Regentropfen gegen die Scheiben zu prasseln begannen, bis der Himmel völlig die Schleusen öffnete. „Es ist die perfekte Zeit, um Geistergeschichten zu erzählen", bemerkte Harry.

„Ich mag keine Geistergeschichten", sagte Hermine schaudernd und schlang ihren Umhang enger um sich. Ein lautes Krachen von Donner zerriss die Luft, gerade als alle Kerzen und der Kamin ausgingen und ein gigantischer Windstoß durch den Kamin sauste.

„L- lumos", stotterte Hermine. Ihr Zauberstab leuchtete an der Spitze auf und beschien mit einem dämmrigen Glühen ihr Gesicht, blass vor Angst. „Das gefällt mir wirklich nicht, Harry", murmelte sie und hielt sich an die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, als eine plötzliche Kühle sich über dem Zimmer ausbreitete.

„Hab dir ja gesagt, dass es Zeit für Geistergeschichten ist", feixte Harry. „Okay, ich kenne eine gute... soll ich sie dir erzählen?"

„Nicht unbedingt... aber du wirst dich ja eh nicht davon abbringen lassen, also schieß los."

„Es war einmal in einer dunklen, stürmischen Nacht", begann Harry mit gesenkter Stimme, „so ähnlich wie heute. Ein alter Mann saß in seinem Sessel am Feuer, ein Hund zu seinen Füßen, während er an seiner Pfeife zog. Als er beinahe eingeschlafen war, ertönte ein Klopfen an der Vordertür." Harry pochte mit seiner Hand dreimal auf den Fenstersims, ein teuflisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Da er glaubte, es mit einem Reisenden zu tun zu haben, der vom Regen überrascht worden war, öffnete der alte Mann die Tür. Doch vor der Tür war niemand. Er vergaß die ganze Angelegenheit und ging zu seinem Sessel zurück, wo er die Zeitung aufschlug. Minuten später klopfte es wieder dreimal." Wieder pochte Harry langsam seine Fingerknöchel gegen das Fenster.

„Und wieder ging der alte Mann zu der Tür, wo er abermals nichts fand. Mit einem Achselzucken setzte er sich in seinen Sessel zurück und streichelte seinen Hund, der gekommen war, um an seiner Seite zu hocken. Sekunden später hörte er wieder Türklopfen. Er ignorierte es, da er glaubte, dass es nur Einbildung war, und blieb sitzen. Wieder klopfte es und immer noch blieb er an Ort und Stelle.

Schneller und schneller wurde das Pochen, bis der Hund heulte und der Mann seine Ohren zuhielt. Und dann... hörte es auf!" Inzwischen klammerte Hermine sich an Harrys Umhang fest, die braunen Augen vor Furcht weit aufgerissen.

„Und dann langsam... sehr langsam... klopfte es dreimal." _Klopf, klopf, klopf._ Harry sah überrascht auf. „Für das Klopfen bin ich zuständig, Mine."

„Ich habe nicht geklopft", antwortete sie zittrig. _Klopf, klopf, klopf. _Hermine kreischte und Harry trat beschützerisch vor seine Freundin, den Zauberstab in der Hand umklammert.

„Mr. Potter? Miss Granger? Sind Sie da drin? Öffnen Sie die Tür!", verlangte die strenge Stimme von Professor McGonagall.

„Es ist nur McGonagall", hauchte Harry. Er durchquerte rasch den Raum und schob das Porträt zur Seite.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit", sagte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung. „Haben Sie mich nicht klopfen gehört?"

„Doch", erwiderte Hermine, während sie versuchte, ihren rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. „Aber warum hat Leviculus Ihnen nicht einfach aufgemacht?", erkundigte sie sich. McGonagall reichte Harry eine Kerze.

„Alle Porträts sind abgestürzt", schnaubte die Lehrerin. „Der Sturm draußen hat ihnen ihre Kraft genommen... der schlimmste Sturm, sagt Professor Dumbledore, der das Schloss seit fünfzig Jahren heimgesucht hat!"

„Deshalb wollten Sie sich versichern, dass es uns gut geht?", fragte Harry.

„Ja und ich brauche auch Miss Granger. Als Vertrauensschülerin ist es Ihre Pflicht, mir und den anderen zu helfen, die Porträts wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, indem Sie Ihre eigene Magie hineingeben. Und, Potter, entzünden Sie für die nächste Zeit nicht wieder den Kamin... Professor Dumbledore hat Sorgen, dass die Flammen sich ausbreiten könnten, wenn der Wind richtig bläst. Miss Granger, folgen Sie mir."

„Aber was ist mit Draco?", rief Hermine und warf einen nervösen Blick über die Schulter zur geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür. „Ich kann ihn nicht dort drin lassen!"

„Ich bin sicher, Potter ist vollkommen in der Lage, ein paar Stunden auf Mr. Malfoy aufzupassen." Hermine und Harry tauschten einen Blick aus.

„Lass uns einfach hoffen, dass er nicht aufwacht", raunte Hermine und Harry nickte beipflichtend. Mit einem traurigen Blick zur geschlossen Tür folgte Hermine McGonagall, während Harry schweigend in der Mitte des Zimmers zurückblieb.

Ein weiteres lautes Donnergrollen ließ den Boden unter seinen Füßen sichtlich erbeben. „Ich habe das Gefühl, heute Nacht wird es nicht schön", murmelte er und ging in sein Zimmer.

Er zog sich eine rote Pyjamahose und ein goldenes T-Shirt an (wie immer ein wahrer Gryffindor) und kroch unter seine Decke, während ein dankbares Seufzen seinen Lippen entschlüpfte. Alles, was er wollte, war schlafen...

Mit einem Ruck setzte der Junge sich auf. Wahrscheinlich sollte er nach Draco sehen gehen... Hermine würde es tun. Stöhnend glitt Harry aus seinem warmen Bett und trottete leise zu Dracos Zimmer.

Als er die Tür aufschob, sah Harry erleichtert, dass der Junge in seinem Bett lag, und wandte sich zum Gehen. Bei einem zweiten Blick bemerkte er, wie die winzigen Schultern des Kindes bebten und gedämpfte Schluchzer unter dem Donnergrollen kaum zu hören waren.

„Draco?", sagte Harry vorsichtig. Er trat ins Zimmer und näherte sich dem Slytherin. Als Erwiderung rollte Draco sich zusammen und vergrub sich unter seiner Decke. „Was ist los?", fragte Harry so sanft wie er konnte.

In diesem Augenblick realisierte der Gryffindor, dass der Wasserfall ausgegangen war. Das einzige Licht im Zimmer kam von den Blitzen, die durch die Fenster strahlten und das Zimmer in Intervallen erleuchteten.

„Ich will Hermine!", heulte Draco und sah mit weiten, silbrigen Augen zu Harry auf. Er brach in erneutes Schluchzen aus, das noch lauter wurde, als es wieder donnerte.

„Schon gut, es ist alles gut", tröstete Harry und setzte sich am die Kante des Bettes, bis seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter ruhte.

Draco wimmerte und zog sich weiter in die Matratze zurück. Harry nahm seine Hand zurück. Plötzlich drang eine nahe Erinnerung in den Geist des Kindes ein.

„_Sie mögen dich wirklich, Draco, vergiss das nicht."_

„_Selbst Harry?"_

„_Selbst Harry", antwortete Ginny fest. „Sie werden beide alles tun, um sicherzustellen, dass du glücklich bist, während du bei ihnen bist. Keiner wird jemals etwas tun, um dich zu verletzen, verstehst du?"_

Mit einem leisen Ausruf stürzte Draco sich in Harrys Arme. Die Augen des älteren Jungen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Behutsam schlang Harry seine Arme um Draco und wiegte ihn langsam, während der Junge sich fest an sein Shirt klammerte.

„Ich mag Donner nicht", flüsterte Draco und vergrub seinen Kopf an Harrys Brust. „Oder die Dunkelheit."

„Es ist schon gut", murmelte Harry und legte sein Kinn auf den Scheitel des Blondschopfs. „Ich hatte früher auch Angst vor dem Donner... aber er kann dich nicht verletzen... er macht nur viel Krach."

„Lass mich nicht hier", schluchzte Draco. „Ich will nicht allein sein!"

„Ich gehe nicht weg", versicherte Harry. „Ich bleibe hier, bis du einschläfst."

„Aber ich will nicht einschlafen! Ich werde sterben!"

„Warum sagst du das?"

„Weil Voldemort kommt und mich tötet, wenn ich meine Augen zumache", wimmerte Draco.

Harry wich beinahe vor Schreck zurück. Jemand anderes außer ihm selbst und Dumbledore sprach den Namen des Dunklen Lords aus? „Was meinst du damit, Draco?", fragte er, während Schauer seinen Rücken entlangfuhren.

„Vater sagt, dass der Dunkle Lord, wenn ich nicht brav war, kommt und mich tötet", sagte das Kind. „Er sagt, Voldemort will nur starke Leute für sich arbeiten haben... ich bin nicht stark, wenn ich weine... und wenn es stürmt oder wenn ich im Dunkeln bin, weine ich... ich will es gar nicht... ich habe nur Angst."

„Kein Dunkler Lord wird dich töten, wenn ich hier bei dir bin, hörst du? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich verletzt."

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", sagte Draco leise. Seine Stimme war kaum zu hören.

„Wofür?"

„Ich dachte, du würdest mir wehtun", murmelte er in Harrys Shirt. „Ginny hat mir gesagt, dass du mich magst... und ich bin froh, dass ich auf sie gehört habe."

Tränen brannten in Harrys Augen und er blinzelte sie weg. „Und Ginny hat absolut Recht... ich mag dich sehr gern. Ich werde dir niemals wehtun oder dir Angst machen, in Ordnung? Und wenn ich es doch tue, gebe ich dir die Erlaubnis, mich zu schlagen. Sind wir uns einig?"

„Aber ich will dich nicht schlagen", schniefte Draco.

„Es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme", versicherte Harry. „Wenn es dir besser gefällt, könntest du es stattdessen Hermine verraten und sie schlägt mich für dich."

Draco kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, bevor er langsam nickte. Er streckte Harry die Hand aus, der einschlug. „Wie wär's, wenn wir in mein Zimmer gehen?", schlug Harry vor. „Das Fenster ist da nicht groß, so dass du nicht viel von dem Sturm sehen wirst."

Der Slytherin murmelte zustimmend und Harry hob das Kind in seine Arme, so wie er es viele Male bei Hermine gesehen hatte. Nun verstand er, weshalb seine Freundin es vorzog, Draco zu tragen statt ihn laufen zu lassen... er hatte ein warmes, tröstliches Gewicht.

Harry stieg in sein Bett, Draco immer noch in seinen Armen, und legte das Kind unter die Decke. Die Kerze, die McGonagall ihm gegeben hatte, stand auf einem Nachttisch. Das kleine Licht verlieh dem ansonsten schwarzen Zimmer einen gewissen Grad an Geborgenheit.

„Ich will noch nicht schlafen", sagte Draco dickköpfig. „Ich will Hermine."

„Sie ist im Augenblick nicht hier", erwiderte Harry. „Sie kommt später zurück."

„Warum? Wo ist sie hingegangen?"

„Sie musste bei einigen Sachen im Schloss helfen."

„Kann ich aufbleiben, bis sie zurückkommt? Bitte?"

Harry seufzte. „In Ordnung."

Das Kind lächelte ihm schüchtern zu und Harry grinste zurück. „Können wir eine Geschichte lesen? Ich will dem Donner nicht zuhören." Draco zog ein Buch aus Harrys Regal und reichte es ihm. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Hermine es hiereingestellt hat", sagte er, als er Harrys erhobene Augenbrauen bemerkte.

„Das Teufelchen und die drei Elfen", las Harry von dem Umschlag vor. „Bist du bereit?" Draco schmiegte sich als Erwiderung enger an ihn. „Es war einmal eine Familie von drei Elfen... eine Mama- Elfe, ein Papa- Elf und ein Elfenkind."

„Wie heißen sie?", unterbrach Draco.

„Das steht hier nicht..." Draco schnaubte und fuhr fort zuzuhören. „Eines Tages entschieden sie, in den Wald zu gehen und Beeren für ihr Abendessen zu sammeln. Während sie unterwegs waren, schlich ein kleines Teufelchen zu ihrem Haus und trat ein."

„Sollte das Teufelchen nicht anklopfen? Es ist nicht höflich, einfach reinzuplatzen."

„Das Teufelchen ist nicht so nett... „Oh je", sagte das Teufelchen. „Schau nur, dieser lecker aussehende Kürbissaft! Ich muss ihn probieren!" Zuerst nahm das Teufelchen das größte Glas und trank einen Schluck. „Igitt!", rief er und spuckte es wieder aus. „Es ist zu warm!" Er hob das mittelgroße Glas hoch und nahm einen Schluck. „Furchtbar! Zu kalt!" Dann trank er aus der kleinsten Tasse. „Perfekt!""

„Das sollte er nicht tun", entgegnete Draco und runzelte die Stirn. „Vater und Mutter würde es überhaupt nicht gefallen, wenn jemand, den wir nicht kennen, hereinkommen würde."

„Es ist ein Märchen, Draco", lachte Harry. „Lass uns einfach weiterlesen, okay?" Draco nickte und beugte sich über das Buch, während Harrys Zauberstab die Seiten beleuchtete. „„Ich muss mich setzen", entschloss sich das Teufelchen. Er trat in den Raum neben der Küche und setzte sich in einen großen Ohrensessel. „Zu groß", entschied das Teufelchen. Er stand auf und ließ sich in dem Schaukelstuhl nieder. „Er bewegt sich zu viel", klagte er. Im kleinsten Sessel lächelte das Teufelchen. „Dieser ist großartig!"

„Ich hätte den Schaukelstuhl genommen", verkündete Draco.

„Der Ohrensessel wäre mehr nach meinem Geschmack", entgegnete Harry. „Aber wenn das Teufelchen es so wollte, sollten wir es dabei belassen... Das Teufelchen gähnte laut. „Ich muss mich hinlegen", entschloss er sich. Er stand auf und ging in den oberen Stock. Drei Betten waren vor ihm aufgereiht. In dem ersten sank das Teufelchen in die Matratze. „Es ist zu groß!", quietschte er. Er kletterte in das mittlere Bett. „Es ist zu hart... mein armer Rücken", stöhnte er. Dann stieg er hinüber in das kleinste Bett. „Dieses mag ich", sagte er. In wenigen Augenblicken schlief das Teufelchen tief und fest."

Harry wartete auf den Kommentar, den Draco sich einfallen lassen würde, und war überrascht, als keiner folgte. Er sah hinunter und lächelte auf den Jungen herab, der an seiner Schulter schlief. „Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende", schloss er, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, ob die Geschichte tatsächlich so endete.

Er legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch und seine Brille darauf, bevor er Dracos Kopf auf eins der Kissen rückte. Seinen eigenen Kopf auf das andere legend, gab Harry Draco einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Der Junge schmiegte sich enger an Harry.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco", flüsterte Harry und schloss die Augen. In der Dunkelheit brannte die Kerze hell, eine Quelle der Hoffnung und Geborgenheit.

Etwa zwei Stunden später trat Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum, fix und fertig aussehend. „Dumme Porträts", knurrte sie und wankte zu ihrem Zimmer. „Können sich nicht selbst reparieren..." Plötzlich hielt sie inne. „Ich sollte am besten nach Draco sehen gehen", stöhnte sie. Sie wandte sich um und ging zu der Tür des Kindes, den Zauberstab als Licht vor sich haltend.

Hermine ließ das Glühen im Zimmer herumschweifen und brach etwas in Panik aus, als sie das Bett leer vorfand. Sie zog sich von der Tür zurück und lief hastig in Harrys Zimmer. Sie trat ein und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Harry war auf dem Bett zusammengerollt. Ein Arm hing von der Kante und der andere war um Draco geschlungen. Das Kind war an ihrem Freund geschmiegt und trug ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Obwohl Hermine müde war, nahm sie Harrys Kamera von seinem Regal und schoss lächelnd ein Foto.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es in mein Zimmer zurückschaffe", murmelte Hermine gähnend. Sie schob Draco sanft näher zu Harry und Harry zur Bettkante und stieg neben Draco ins Bett. Sekunden später war sie fest eingeschlafen.

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand er sich zwischen den beiden Gryffindors eingeklemmt und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Der Sturm tobte immer noch draußen, während nun neben dem Regen auch Hagel gegen die Fenster trommelte.

Deshalb war das Kind recht glücklich mit dieser Anordnung. Er fühlte sich sicher zwischen seinen beiden vorläufigen Vormündern. Hermines Atem kitzelte ihn im Gesicht und Harry hielt ihn locker in einer beschützenden Umarmung.

Die Kerze glimmerte immer noch auf dem Nachttisch, obwohl es bis zu einem kleinen Stummel heruntergebrannt war. „Bitte geh nicht aus", flehte Draco, als er die Flamme flackern sah. Er wusste, dass er immer noch Angst vor der Dunkelheit haben würde, selbst wenn Hermine und Harry über ihn wachten.

„Draco?", murmelte Hermine schläfrig, die Augen halb geöffnet. „Was ist los?"

In diesem Moment ging die Kerze aus und Draco stieß ein entsetztes Keuchen aus, bevor er spürte, wie Hermine die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn auf ihren Schoß zog, während sie sich aufsetzte.

„Er hat Angst vor der Dunkelheit", ertönte Harrys leise Stimme, gefolgt von einem „Lumos". „Und der Sturm draußen hat alles ziemlich schwarz gemacht." Plötzlich ging dem legendären Sucher auf, dass Hermine in seinem Bett lag. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ich habe euch hier gefunden, als ich letzte Nacht zurückgekommen bin... ich bin einfach geblieben", sagte Hermine achselzuckend. „Professor McGonagall hat mir gesagt, dass wir in die Große Halle runtergehen sollen, wenn wir aufwachen. Dumbledore hat die Decke verzaubert, so dass es sonnig und hell dort aussieht."

„Dann lasst uns gehen." Harry streckte sich und scheuchte Hermine aus dem Zimmer, damit er sich anziehen konnte. Hermine brachte Draco mit dem Licht seines Zauberstabs in sein Zimmer. Minuten später versammelten sie sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco saß auf Hermines Hüfte und klammerte sich fest an ihren Umhang. Zwei Zauberstablichter leiteten sie in die Große Halle.

Als die drei ankamen, stieß Draco ein kleines Seufzen der Erleichterung hervor. Es war, wie Hermine gesagt hatte. Die Decke hatte die Farbe von hellem Gelb, das den gesamten Saal erleuchtete. Schüler liefen auf und ab und unterhielten sich mit gedämpften Stimmen, während sie sich Frühstück von einem großen Büffet im vorderen Teil des Raumes nahmen.

„Hey, Leute", begrüßte sie Ginny, die sich einen Weg zu dem Trio durchbahnte. „Furchtbares Wetter, nicht wahr?"

„Warum klingst du so glücklich?", brummte Harry, der sich ziemlich mürrisch fühlte.

„Ich liebe Unwetter!", lachte das Weasley- Mädchen. „Außerdem ist es bei so einem Wetter, wenn alle Lichter immer wieder ausgehen, unmöglich, Unterricht zu machen! Warum geht ihr euch nicht Frühstück holen? Ihr seht alle hungrig aus!"

Hermine warf einen zögernden Blick zum Essenstisch, wo Schüler einander schubsten und ein Chaos veranstalteten. „Könnte Draco bei dir bleiben, während Harry und ich gehen? Ich will nicht, dass er geschlagen wird."

„Sicher", stimmte Ginny zu und nahm Draco aus Hermines Armen. Sie brachte das Kind zu einer Ecke im Raum hinüber und setzte ihn ab, bevor sie sich auf den Boden neben ihn niederließ. Doch sobald sie das getan hatte, kraxelte Draco hoch und setzte sich mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Schoß.

„Du hast Recht, Ginny", murmelte er, „Harry ist echt nett."

„Das ist er", lächelte sie.

„Magst du ihn deshalb?"

„Ich mag ihn nicht!", rief sie, während Röte in ihrem Gesicht aufstieg. „Harry ist ein Freund, nichts weiter."

„Das hast du gestern auch gesagt", stellte das Kind fest. „Wen magst du dann?"

„Niemanden", erwiderte sie hitzig und wandte ihr Gesicht ab.

„Warum magst du Harry nicht?", beharrte Draco, der die Angelegenheit nicht fallen lassen wollte.

„Ich mag Harry!", rief sie genervt, „nur nicht auf die Weise, wie du möchtest!"

„Wie war noch mal dein erster Satz?", fragte das Kind. Ein Feixen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„ICH MAG HARRY!", brüllte sie. In der ganzen Halle wurde es todesstill. „Habe ich das gerade geschrien?", flüsterte sie, während ihr Gesicht langsam die Farbe ihres Haares annahm. „Bitte sag mit, dass ich es nicht gerade geschrien habe."

„Doch, hast du... aber wenn du ihn gar nicht magst, sollte es dich nicht stören, oder?"

„Töte mich doch jemand", murmelte sie, als alle sie weiter anstarrten.

„Willst du wirklich sterben?", fragte Draco alarmiert.

„Ja."

„Das meinst du nicht ernst."

„Doch."

„Tust du nicht."

„Tu ich doch."

„Tust du doch."

„Tu ich nicht."

„Hab dich!", rief Draco und lachte glücklich. „Oh schau! Harry und Hermine kommen rüber!"

Ginny stöhnte und bedeckte ihren Kopf. „Was habe ich nur getan?"

„Ginny?", sagte Harry. Er kniete sich neben das Mädchen, die Draco im Augenblick zerquetschte, während sie vor und zurückschaukelte. „Ginny?"

„Sie mag dich", verriet Draco ihm, das Gesicht vollkommen ernst.

„Rein platonisch", flüsterte Ginny, den Blick gesenkt.

„Nee", widersprach Draco. „Du magst ihn richtig."

Harry sah verwirrt zu, wie „Doch"s und „Nein"s zwischen dem Kind und der Gryffindor hin und herflogen.

„Du sollst nicht lügen, Ginny", tadelte Draco und wackelte seinen Zeigefinger. „Es ist nicht höflich."

„Na schön! Beantwortet das deine Frage?", knurrte das Mädchen und schob Draco von ihrem Schoß. Das Feixen des Jungen weitete sich, als Ginny Harry an seiner Krawatte zu sich zog und sein Gesicht zu einer Ebene mit ihrem brachte.

Tief Luft holend, drückte sie ihre Lippen gegen seine, während Draco entzückt auflachte.


	8. Prophezeiungen, neue und alte

Disclaimer: Das ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung. Die Originalstory heißt Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 08 – Prophezeiungen, neue und alte**

Ginny entließ Harry aus ihrer Umarmung und setzte sich auf den Boden, während sie nach einer Reaktion bei dem benommenen Jungen suchte, die Wangen vor Verlegenheit und Stolz gerötet.

Harry starrte das Mädchen an, die grünen Augen schelmisch blitzend. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er Ginny zu sich und küsste sie wieder. Diesmal war sie es, die die Augen aufriss, bevor sie die Arme um seinen Hals schlang und den Kuss vertiefte.

Langsam brach Applaus im Raum aus und laute Pfiffe und Jubelrufe hallten bis zur Decke. Zwei Minuten später dauerte der Kuss immer noch an und ebenso das Klatschen, während Draco in Hermines Armen gackerte.

„GENUG!" Snape rauschte auf die küssenden Jugendlichen zu, das üblicherweise gelassene Gesicht hässlich verzogen. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für unangebrachtes Benehmen!"

„Aber Onkel Sev", protestierte Draco, der sich an die Roben des Slytherin- Hauslehrers klammerte, „ich habe Ginny dazu gebracht... bestraf mich auch."

Die Halle, in der es nach Snapes Ausbruch ziemlich ruhig gewesen war, verfiel in absolute Stille, als die Schüler Dracos Worte hörten. Ob Snape sein Patenkind bestrafen würde? Unmöglich.

Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch murmelte Snape: „Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor für nichts." Mit einem schwungvollen Schwenken seines Umhangs stolzierte der Professor davon und verschwand im pechschwarzen Gang zum Rest des Schlosses.

Draco wurde sofort von Ginny fest in die Arme geschlossen, die ihn wie einen Teddybären knuddelte. „Du bist das süßeste Kerlchen aller Zeiten!", rief sie und pflanzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Und er gehört mir!", krähte Hermine. Sie nahm das Kind aus Ginnys Armen und drückte ihn an sich. „Alles meins!" Dann reichte sie ihn an Ginny zurück. „Harry, stell dich für ein Foto zu ihnen und gib Ginny einen Kuss", wies sie an und zog ihre Kamera hervor. „Ich muss ein Bild davon machen."

Harry setzte sich neben seine neue Freundin, Draco auf Ginnys Schoß mit einem großen Lächeln. Er beugte sich hinüber und küsste Ginny auf die Wange, während Hermine ein Foto schoss, zusammen mit beinahe allen anderen in der Großen Halle.

„WAS MACHST DU DA MIT MEINER SCHWESTER, HARRY?", verlangte Ron, der durch den Saal stürmte, einen großen Verband an seiner Hand.

„Weißt du es noch nicht, Ron?", antwortete Ginny grinsend. „Wir sind jetzt ein Paar." Der Mund ihres großen Bruders öffnete und schloss sich wie bei einem Fisch, bis Hermine seinen Kieferladen sanft hochklappte und festhielt. „Oh? Geht es deiner Hand besser?"

Ron nickte, während er immer noch seine jüngere Schwester und seinen besten Freund anstarrte. Er ging langsam vorwärts und bedeutete Harry aufzustehen, der Folge leistete. „Wenn du meiner Schwester jemals etwas antust, steckst du in großen Schwierigkeiten. Ist das klar?"

„Klar wie Kloßbrühe", versicherte Harry mit ernstem Gesicht. „Ich verspreche, Ginny niemals zu verletzen... du hast mein Wort."

„Gut." Beide Jungen starrten einander an, bevor sie sich die Hände reichten und grinsten. Hermine lächelte, da sie das Bruder- Schwester- Band sehr süß fand. Ginny war anscheinend nicht der Meinung, denn sie wurde rot und streckte Ron die Zunge raus.

„Können wir uns jetzt Frühstück holen?", jammerte Draco. Die ganze Gruppe brach in Gelächter aus und die anderen Schüler wandten sich wieder ihren Unterhaltungen zu.

„Natürlich", sagte Hermine. Sie reichte Draco einen Teller, der noch behaglich auf Ginnys Schoß saß, und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin. „Also wie fühlt es sich an, ein offizielles Paar zu sein?", fragte sie und knuffte Ginny.

„Nicht viel anders", gab Ginny zu. „Nur jetzt, schätze ich, können wir küssen und so... aber da ich ihn immer gemocht habe, denke ich, war ich schon an ihn gewöhnt."

„Macht Sinn", stimmte Hermine zu. „Meinst du wirklich, wir haben heute keinen Unterricht?"

„Wahrscheinlich... aber dann – "

„AUFMERKSAMKEIT, SCHÜLER!", rief Dumbledore vom vorderen Teil des Raumes. „Ah, ich danke euch", sagte er, als alles verstummte. „Im Augenblick führen einige Wetterhexen Zauber in der Schule aus, deshalb wird der Unterricht heute normal stattfinden." Seine Ankündigung stieß auf lautes Stöhnen und gemurmelte Flüche. „Bitte beendet euer Frühstück und geht dann in eure erste Stunde. Ich danke euch."

„Und rate mal, was für eine Stunde das ist?" Harry feixte Hermine an. „Wahrsagen."

Hermine packte eine der Marmorsäulen in der Halle und funkelte Harry an. „Ich werde nie mitkommen", verkündete sie feierlich. Ihre Augen brannten vor Entschlossenheit.

„Dann schau mal her", feixte Harry. Er schlang beide Arme um Hermines Taille und zog sie nach hinten. Sie klammerte sich nur noch fester an den Pfeiler, bevor sie Harry fest in den Bauch trat.

Er ließ sie auf der Stelle los und hielt sich den Bauch. „Das ist dieselbe Stelle, wo Pansy mich getreten hat!", keuchte er und krümmte sich vor Schmerz.

„Oh Harry! Alles in Ordnung?" Die Säule loslassend, kniete Hermine sich neben Harry, nur um plötzlich über seine Schulter geworfen zu werden. Der Junge lachte boshaft. „LASS MICH RUNTER!", schrie Hermine, während Harry auf die Füße kam und einen Arm um Hermines Beine schlang, damit sie ihn nicht treten konnte. „SOFORT, HARRY POTTER!"

Harry ignorierte das Mädchen und trat aus der Halle, in der Leuchter die Wände säumten und strahlend leuchteten. Draco kletterte von Ginnys Schoß und trottete den beiden hinterher, während er sich weise außer Reichweite von Hermines Fäusten hielt, die im Augenblick nach allen Seiten auskeilten.

„Wie kommt es, dass Hermine herumbrüllt?", fragte Draco Harry.

„WEIL – ", kreischte Hermine. „ – HERMINE NICHT ZU WAHRSAGEN GEHEN WILL! SIE HASST ES!" Einige Schüler, die den Korridor entlangliefen, hielten an und sahen dem ungewöhnlichen Ausbruch der Hexe nach. „WAHRSAGEN KANN ZUR HÖLLE FAHREN! ZUR HÖLLE FAHREN UND VERBRENNEN! VERBRENNNNNNEEEEEN!"

„Silencio", murmelte Harry, worauf Hermine verstummte. Das einzige, was er damit erreicht hatte, war die Gryffindor noch wütender zu machen. Sie begann, mit fest geballten Händen auf Harrys Rücken einzuschlagen.

„Ich glaube, sie ist sauer auf dich", stellte Draco fest. „Solltest du nicht diesen Zauber von ihr lösen?"

„Und mein Gehör verlieren? Nein, danke."

Für die nächsten fünf Minuten schwieg Harry, da er all seine Energie darin steckte, mit Hermine zum Nordturm hochzuklettern. „Nur... noch... drei hundert Stufen", keuchte Harry und machte auf der Treppe Pause.

„Warum lässt du Hermine nicht einfach neben dir herschweben?", fragte Draco. „Wäre das nicht einfacher?"

Harry sah über seine Schulter zu Draco und dann zu Hermine und seufzte schließlich. „Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht?" Er murmelte den Zauber, worauf das Mädchen von seiner Schulter in die Luft schwebte, immer noch wütend um sich schlagend. Harry änderte den Zauber, so dass Hermine ihm folgte, und lief beschwingt die Treppe hinauf.

Sie kamen Sekunden später im Turm an. Die Falltür war bereits offen und eine Leiter stieg herab. „Müssen wir ganz nach oben?", flüsterte Draco schluckend, während er ängstlich in die gähnende Schwärze starrte.

„Es ist alles okay", versicherte Harry. Er hob Draco hoch und stieg die Leiter hinauf, während Hermine hinter ihnen herschwebte.

Im Raum sah es so aus wie immer... ein offenes Feuer machte den ganzen Raum stickig. Rote Kissen und Sessel waren um winzige, runde Tische verteilt und die Samtvorhänge waren zugezogen.

„Aha!", stieß Draco gedämpft hervor und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Shirt, als die Lehrerin aus dem Schatten neben dem Feuer auftauchte. Sie war in eine funkelnde, lila Robe mit einem grünen Tuch gekleidet, während die übliche Auswahl von Ohrringen und Halskette ihre knochige Gestalt zierten.

„Hallo, Professor", begrüßte Harry und entfernte den Schweigezauber von Hermine, die nun unheimlich still dahinschwebte und Trelawney giftige Blicke zuwarf. „Es ist... ähm... schön, Sie wiederzusehen..."

„Gleichfalls, mein Lieber", sagte die Professorin und legte eine Hand an Harrys Wange. „Viel zu kalt für solch einen Tag... eine Ausrichtung nach dem Mars vielleicht?" Trelawney schlug ein Buch auf und begann, es durchzublättern, während Harry Draco auf Hermines Schoß setzte. „Mein lieber Junge", murmelte Trelawney, „du wirst bald sehr krank werden und sterben!"

Hermine schnaubte und Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Du wirst sterben, Harry! Du kannst nicht sterben!" Er brach plötzlich in Tränen aus und klammerte sich an Hermine, die (wenn es denn überhaupt möglich war) Trelawney noch angewiderter an.

„Sehen Sie, was Sie angerichtet haben! Sagen Sie nicht so etwas vor Draco!"

„Aber es ist wahr! Mein inneres Auge verrät es mir. Ich muss die Wahrheit verkünden, so wie ich sie sehe!"

Inzwischen waren andere Schüler eingetroffen, die Zeugen des schluchzenden Draco wurden und zum zweiten Mal mitanhörten, wie Trelawney Harrys Tod prophezeite. „Bitte Professor", bat Lavender, die mit Terry auf ihrer Hüfte eintrat, „lassen Sie es nicht die Kinder hören... sie sind zu klein für den Horror, dem sie eines Tages entgegentreten müssen."

Trelawney blinzelte, als würde sie gerade erst die jüngeren Schüler in ihrem Klassenzimmer bemerken, die sie alle mit weiten Augen anstarrten, ausgenommen Draco, welcher immer noch in Hermines Umhang schluchzte. „Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen, Miss Brown. Bitte, setzen Sie sich alle, so dass wir beginnen können, die inneren Tiefen von Blitzmustern zu erkunden."

Die ganze Klasse verteilte sich auf die Sessel und wartete darauf, dass die Lehrerin fortfuhr. Hermine seufzte ungeduldig und trommelte mit ihren Nägeln auf den Tisch. Hey, nur weil sie mitgekommen war, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass sie nett sein musste.

„Ich möchte Sie alle zu einem wundervollen Jahr des Wahrsagens willkommen heißen", begann Trelawney und lugte jede Person über den Rändern ihrer gigantischen Brille an. „Ich bin sicher, dass wir alle – ", sie warf Hermine einen spitzen Blick zu, „die Wunder der mysteriösen Welt des Inneren Auges kennen und möglicherweise zu schätzen lernen werden." Lavender und Parvati lauschten voller Aufmerksamkeit, so dass Ron mit dem kleinen Terry betraut war. Das Kind grinste seinen vorläufigen Vormund an.

„Heute ist ein perfekter Tag, um Blitzlesen durchzunehmen", fuhr Trelawney fort. Sie bewegte sich durch das Zimmer und schleuderte die Vorhänge zurück. „Nehmen Sie Ihr Exemplar von „Entschlüsselung der Zukunft" und wenden Sie sich dem Kapital über Blitzmuster zu."

Das Geraschel von Papier und Umblättern von Seiten war das einzige Geräusch für einige Sekunden, bis ein gewaltiger Donnerschlag erklang. Draco kreischte und vergrub seinen Kopf wieder in Hermines Umhang, aus dem er gerade erst hervorgekommen war.

„Hast du Angst vor dem Donner, Kleiner?" Trelawney kam langsam zu dem weinenden Draco herüber und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Er wimmerte und drückte sich enger an Hermine. „Man sagt, dass diejenigen, die Angst vor dem Donner haben, zu großen Persönlichkeiten heranwachsen werden", raunte die Lehrerin mit rauchiger Stimme, den Mund direkt neben dem Ohr des Kindes. „Sie werden Macht und Reichtum besitzen und all ihre Sehnsüchte erfüllt haben... aber es hat auch seinen Preis. Größe kommt vom Mächtigen... doch die Macht verlangt immer ihren Tribut... denk darüber nach... nur du kannst dein Schicksal verändern."

„Wie ich gerade sagte", fuhr Trelawney mit normaler Stimme fort, „studieren Sie die Blitzmuster und vergleichen Sie sie mit denen in Ihren Büchern. Schreiben Sie eine Zusammenfassung für jede Anordnung, die Sie beobachten... ich werde Sie am Ende der Stunde einsammeln. Machen Sie Ihre Aufgabe also sorgfältig. Mindestens drei sind verlangt."

Damit rauschte die Lehrerin zu ihrem Tisch zurück, wo sie sich niederließ und in eine Kristallkugel starrte. Ab und zu warf sie einen Blick in Harrys Richtung, seufzte und wandte sich wieder ihrer Kugel zu.

„Was hat die Frau gemeint?", schniefte Draco. Er entspannte sich etwas, als er bemerkte, dass Trelawney nicht länger neben ihm stand.

„Sie redet nur Stuss", antwortete Hermine. „Glaub nicht ein Wort von ihr... sie ist eine Betrügerin."

Draco blieb für den Rest der Stunde merkwürdig still und stieß nur gelegentlich einen Schrei aus, wenn es besonders laut donnerte. Doch ansonsten saß er zufrieden in Hermines Schoß und sah dem Mädchen dabei zu, wie sie wütend Blitzmuster auf das Pergament skizzierte.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus", stöhnte Harry. „Wenn diese alte Fledermaus das hier sieht, wird sie nur neue Todesursachen für mich erfinden."

„Warum?", wollte Hermine wissen und zog Harrys Pergament zu sich.

„Der hier", sagte der Junge und deutete auf einen der Blitze, „heißt, dass Zerstörung im Anmarsch ist. Der zweite spricht von einer wütenden Plage und der dritte handelt von flammenden Infernos... warum kriege ich immer die schlimmen Omen?"

„Weil du eben du bist", lachte Hermine, die hitzigen Blicke von Lavender und Parvati, da sie ihre Konzentration gestört hatte, ignorierend. „Meine sind gar nicht so schlecht", sagte sie leiser. „Ich habe einen goldenen Topf für Reichtum, Warnungen von fallenden Treppen und ich werde mich in das Unerwartete verlieben."

„Fallende Treppen?", wiederholte Harry. „Ich schätze, du solltest alle Treppen doppelt überprüfen, bevor du sie betrittst." Er grinste. „Und wer ist der Glückliche?"

„Du bist auch verliebt?", schaltete Draco sich ein und schaute neugierig auf Hermines Blatt. Die beiden Gryffindors wechselten einen Blick. Harry feixte und Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

„Du meinst doch wohl nicht – "

„Oh doch, Hermine. Das meine ich." Harry blickte auf den Slytherin hinab, der nun mit Hermines Federkiel auf einem Pergamentbogen herumkritzelte. „Es wäre definitiv unerwartet."

„Nie im Leben! Das ist hirnrissig, Harry. Und außerdem ist es sowieso Schwachsinn."

„Was sie über den Donner gesagt hat, war kein Schwachsinn." Harry senkte die Stimme, da es nicht für Dracos Ohren bestimmt war.

„Das musst du mir erklären, Harry", zischte Hermine.

„Macht, Sehnsüchte erfüllt... doch es verlangt seinen Preis. Fällt dir ein Weg ein, wie jemand mächtig werden könnte?"

„Durch Studium?"

Harry seufzte. „Denk scharf nach, Hermine. Dunkle Künste... diese Art von Macht."

„Ein Todesser", hauchte sie und warf einen Blick zu Draco hinüber, der immer noch mit Malen beschäftigt war.

„Sie haben all die Macht, die sie sich wünschen können", flüsterte Harry. „Und es verlangt tatsächlich einen Preis... man ist ein ewiger Sklave von Voldemort, bis zum Tod. Ich meine, schau dir nur Snape an! Er hängt bei ihnen fest!"

„Es ist nur Zufall, Harry. Es ist nicht wahr! Das einzige, dass sie jemals richtig vorhergesagt hat, war in der dritten Klasse, als sie über... über..." Hermine brach ab, als sie den schmerzlichen Blick in Harrys Augen sah. „Es tut mir leid... ich wollte es nicht zur Sprache bringen", sagte sie sanft. „Ich weiß, dass es immer noch wehtut." Harry nickte knapp und blinzelte die Tränen zurück, die sich in den Winkeln seiner grünen Augen sammelten.

„Schaut mal!", rief Draco glücklich und hielt sein Bild hoch. „Das sind wir!" Er hatte drei Menschen gemalt, einen Kleinen in der Mitte und zwei Größere an beiden Seiten. „Das hier bist du, Hermine", erklärte er und deutete auf die Gestalt, die einen Rock trug und lange Haare und übertriebene Wimpern hatte. „Und das bist du, Harry!" Die berühmte Narbe prangte schief auf dem Kopf des Jungen, der Hosen trug. „Und das bin ich!" Die Figur in der Mitte hielt die Hände beider Gryffindors. Alle drei lächelten.

„Das ist wundervoll, Draco", sagte Hermine und umarmte das Kind. „Das müssen wir in unserem Raum aufhängen, nicht wahr?"

„Hmm. Ich will mich für immer daran erinnern, bei euch gewesen zu sein! Kann ich... es mit nach Hause nehmen, wenn ich gehen muss?"

„Natürlich..." Hermine zog Draco in ihre Arme. „Aber ich werde dich niemals zurückschicken", murmelte sie in sein Haar, zu leise, als dass das Kind es hören konnte.

In der Ecke des Zimmers klingelte ein Glöckchen. „Die Stunde ist zu Ende", verkündete Trelawney. „Bitte legen Sie ihre Arbeit auf den Tisch und fahren Sie mit Ihren Ereignistagebüchern fort." Hermine nahm Draco auf die Arme und stieg die Leiter hinunter, während Harry ihre Blätter auf den Tisch legte und ihnen folgte.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde (Verwandlung) erloschen alle Leuchter in der Halle und Schüler kreischten, Draco einer von ihnen. Harry zückte rasch seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Lumos", worauf ein sanftes Glühen in der Dunkelheit aufleuchtete. Langsam folgten andere seinem Beispiel.

„Schon gut", tröstete Hermine und rieb beruhigend Dracos Rücken, „es ist alles in Ordnung... siehst du? Es ist nicht mehr dunkel."

„Ich dachte, Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass die Wetterhexen alles so weit repariert haben, dass wir Unterricht haben können", brummte Harry. „Wir sollten zu Verwandlung gehen... vielleicht hat McGonagall etwas zu sagen."

Als das Trio im Klassenraum ankam, zündete McGonagall gerade Kerzen auf ihrem Schreibtisch an. „Bitte nehmen Sie Platz", wies sie an. „Ich habe eine Ankündigung von Professor Dumbledore zu machen, sobald alle eingetroffen sind."

In den nächsten paar Minuten tröpfelten die Schüler allmählich ein. Das Geschnatter, das sie üblicherweise begleitete, blieb aus, während alle über die Schulter ins Dunkel spähten, als erwarteten sie, irgendein Monster auftauchen zu sehen.

„Es scheint", begann McGonagall, „dass wir heute keinen weiteren Unterricht mehr haben werden. Wir sind in Kenntnis gesetzt worden, dass der Sturm zu stark ist, als dass unsere Wetterhexen ihn weiter kontrollieren können... bitte kehren Sie in Ihr vorläufiges Quartier zurück. Hauselfen werden Ihnen Mittag- und Abendessen bringen. Ich bitte Sie, Ihren Schlafraum nicht zu verlassen. Wenn Sie es tun, werden Ihnen Punkte abgezogen und Ihnen wird Nachsitzen erteilt. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Professor McGonagall", sagte die Klasse im Chor.

„Gut. Als Hausaufgabe lesen Sie Kapitel eins in Ihrem Buch „Muffins für Mongoose" und beantworten Sie die Fragen, die dem Text folgen. Das war alles."

„Super!" Harry schwang die Faust durch die Luft. „Für den Rest des Tages frei!"

„Lasst uns gehen", lachte Hermine und zog den überschwänglichen Harry hinter sich her. Sie kamen eine Weile später in ihrem heimeligen Raum an, wo schon vergnügt ein Feuer prasselte.

„Wird es wieder ausgehen?", wimmerte Draco und klammerte sich fest an Hermine, als sie sich auf die Couch setzte.

„Wenn ja, dann haben Harry und ich unsere Zauberstäbe", versicherte sie. „Ich werde mit meinen Hausaufgaben anfangen... und mit Harrys", seufzte sie, als ihr bester Freund ihr glücklich sein Buch zuschob. „Warum spielst du nicht eine Weile mit Harry, Draco?"

Das Kind nickte und kletterte auf Harrys Schoß. „Was schaust du dir da an?", wollte Draco wissen und blickte auf das Buch, das Harry gerade durchblätterte. „Wer sind diese ganzen Leute?"

„Das ist mein Fotoalbum", sagte Harry mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Diese beiden Menschen hier sind meine Eltern... und das bin ich."

„Ich mag die Haare von deiner Mum... ich wünschte, ich hätte rotes Haar." Hermine schnaubte hinter ihrem Textbuch. „Kann ich sie kennen lernen?"

„Sie ist tot."

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Draco.

„Ich habe sie nicht wirklich gekannt... da gibt es nichts, das dir Leid tun müsste."

Draco blätterte auf die nächste Seite. „Wer ist das?" Er deutete auf einen Mann, der den einen Arm um Lilys Schulter und den anderen um James geschlungen hatte. Sein schwarzes Haar war an seinem Nacken zusammengebunden und er trug ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Mein Pate", erwiderte Harry steif.

„Ist er auch gestorben?" Harry schaute das Kind verblüfft an und wunderte sich, woher er das wusste. „Ich hab's an deinen Augen gesehen", erklärte Draco. „Sie schauen traurig aus... nicht so funkelnd wie vorhin... vermisst du ihn?"

„Sehr", seufzte Harry. Seine Schultern sackten herab.

„Wie ist er gestorben?"

„Letztes Jahr... hat Voldemort mich ausgetrickst, so dass ich ins Ministerium gegangen bin... mein Pate kam mir zu Hilfe und er... er ist durch diesen Schleier gefallen und verschwunden."

„Ein Schleier? Warum ist er nicht einfach wieder rausgekommen?"

„Er hat ihn irgendwohin geschickt... und er kommt nie wieder zurück." Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf das winkende Bild von Sirius. Einige weitere folgten, bis Harry einfach nur dasaß, den einen Arm um Draco geschlungen und mit dem anderen das Album an sich drückend, während seine Tränen auf die Seiten rannen. „Und es war auch meine Schuld", flüsterte er gebrochen, „alles meine Schuld."

Hermine sprang schnell von der Couch auf und schloss Harry in die Arme. „Nichts davon ist deine Schuld, Harry... du hast nicht um diese Narbe gebeten oder um all den Ruhm... nichts ist deine Schuld."

„Aber wenn ich Okklumentik gelernt hätte, wäre nichts davon passiert... nichts. Und wir mussten noch nicht einmal diese verfluchte Prophezeiung kennen! Dumbledore kannte sie schon!"

„Was?", keuchte Hermine und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Was meinst du damit, Harry?"

„Das war nur eine Kopie von dem verdammten Ding... Dumbledore hatte die echte in seinem Denkarium. Trelawney hat sie gemacht, als sie jünger war. Im Prinzip hat sie gesagt, dass nur einer von uns leben kann und der andere sterben muss. Er wusste es und hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, es mir zu sagen!"

„Er hatte wahrscheinlich seine Gründe..."

„Das ist trotzdem keine Entschuldigung. Es betrifft mich persönlich... ich hatte das Recht, davon zu wissen."

„Wovon redet ihr da?", schaltete Draco sich ein, vollkommen verwirrt.

„Nichts", sagte Hermine fest. Sie nahm Harry das Fotoalbum aus den Händen und legte es auf den Tisch. „Lasst uns jetzt nicht mehr daran denken..."

„Du hast Recht", schniefte Harry. Er nahm seine Brille ab und wischte sich die Augen. „Lasst uns alle zusammen eine Geschichte lesen."

Und das taten die drei für den Rest des Tages... sie lasen Geschichten, verspeisten die köstlichen Mahlzeiten, die die Hauselfen hochbrachten (wer konnte schließlich gebratenem Tintenfisch widerstehen?), brachten Draco das Schachspielen bei und fläzten sich einfach auf der Couch.

„Ich bin müde", gähnte Draco. „Kann ich die Nacht über hier bleiben?" Das Kind benutzte im Augenblick Harrys Beine als Kissen und rollte sich zusammen. „In meinem Zimmer ist es so dunkel..."

Als Erwiderung beschwor Hermine eine Decke herauf, legte sie über das Kind und steckte sie an den Ecken fest. „Gute Nacht, Draco", murmelte sie und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Harry tat dasselbe und Sekunden später war Draco eingeschlafen.

Hermine seufzte und fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein seidiges Haar, während ihre Augen ihn liebevoll anschauten. Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie Harrys anklagenden Blick. „Hab's dir doch gesagt", feixte er. „Dein Blitzmuster hatte Recht."

„Gar nicht", protestierte Hermine. „Ich finde ihn einfach nur süß... wenn er wieder älter ist, wird er wahrscheinlich derselbe Mistkerl wie zuvor sein."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Nein, ich nicht... weißt du noch, was Dumbledore gesagt hat? Sie werden sich an alles erinnern. Meinst du nicht, dass er anders sein wird, zumindest ein bisschen?"

„Wahrscheinlich... aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich in ihn verlieben werde!", rief sie und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Vielleicht können wir alle Freunde sein... aber verlieben? Das ist Irrsinn!"

„Ich weiß nicht, Mine. Es ist etwas Besonderes an ihm... ich meine, sieh nur, wozu er Ginny gebracht hat! Wenn er jetzt so ist, heißt es nicht, dass er in der Gegenwart etwas Herz haben muss? Er hängt wirklich an dir... mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn ihr beide euch verliebt."

„Und du wärst damit einverstanden?", entgegnete Hermine lachend. „Alles, was du ihm jemals gewünscht hast, war der Tod und jetzt willst du, dass ich anfange, ihn zu mögen?"

„Naja... er ist nicht länger Malfoy."

„Wer ist er dann?"

„Draco. Komm schon, Mine, lass uns ins Bett gehen. Wir haben morgen eine Menge Unterricht."

Hermine kuschelte sich in die Couch, während Harry sich zurücklehnte, da er den schlafenden Slytherin nicht aufwecken wollte. Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken war es still im Raum und alle schliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen strömte Sonnenlicht durch das Fenster direkt auf Harrys Gesicht. Mit einem Stöhnen setzte er sich auf und schob sich seine Brille ins Gesicht. Draco wachte ebenfalls auf und rannte zum Fenster. „Es regnet nicht!", rief er glücklich. Er düste zur Couch zurück, hüpfte auf Hermine Bauch und sprang auf und ab. „Wach auf, Hermine! Wach auf!"

„Ich bin... wach", stieß sie hervor, „geh... einfach... runter." Gehorsam hopste Draco auf den Boden zurück. „Was haben wir heute vor?"

„_RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" _Die drei blickten aus dem Fenster, wo sie Hagrid sahen, der an einer dicken Metallkette zerrte. Das Objekt am anderen Ende war nicht zu sehen. Hermine erbleichte.

„Wir werden aufgefressen werden."

* * *

AN: Na? Was haltet ihr von der Prophezeiung? Glaubt ihr, dass Malfoy sich danach wirklich geändert haben wird?


	9. Hermine hatte Recht! Wie immer

Disclaimer: Das hier ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung. Das Original heißt Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 09 – Hermine hatte Recht! (Wie immer)**

„Was ist am Ende dieser Kette?", fragte Harry nervös, während er auf den Verbotenen Wald hinunterlugte, in den die Kette verschwand. Hagrid hatte sein Ende halb um einen gigantischen Metallpfosten neben seinem Haus gewickelt. „Aber wir haben heute keine Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, oder?"

„Doch", antwortete Hermine unglücklich und drückte Draco an sich. „Aber was auch immer Hagrid mitgebracht hat, muss Dumbledore gebilligt haben... richtig? Richtig? Harry?"

„Bei Hagrid kann man das nicht garantieren", murmelte Harry. Er sah zu, wie der Halbriese die Kette festknotete und in seine Hütte trat, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Was auch immer an dieser Leine angekettet ist, es klingt auf jeden Fall nicht besonders freundlich."

„Werden wir wirklich aufgefressen werden?", wimmerte Draco und schaute ängstlich zu Hermine auf.

„Das war nur ein Witz", versicherte das Mädchen, obwohl sie selbst nicht ganz sicher war. Sie wusste in ihrem Herzen, dass Hagrid eine wundervolle Person war, die nie mit Absicht gefährliche Kreaturen in den Unterricht brachte... doch sein Verständnis von Gefahr war weit verschieden von dem aller anderen.

„Lasst uns einfach runtergehen und hoffen, dass Hagrid weiß, was er tut", seufzte Harry. Er verließ das Fenster und ging in sein Zimmer. Hermine nickte zustimmend und nachdem sie Draco in sein Zimmer gebracht hatte, zog sie sich in ihrem eigenen an und band sich das Haar zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Wenn sie es mit etwas Gefährlichem zu tun bekommen sollte, wollte sie volle Sicht haben... ihr buschiges Haar würde ihr nicht im Weg sein.

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel lächelte Hermine zufrieden und verließ das Zimmer. Sie taumelte leicht, als sie ihre Schultasche über die Schulter schwang. Harry stand mit Draco an der Tür. Das Kind trug wieder ein schwarzes Shirt und eine schwarze Hose, den schwarzen Umhang darüber.

„Wir müssen dir wirklich mehr Klamotten besorgen, Draco", kündigte sie an. „Jeden Tag trägst du das düstere Schwarz."

„Aber das ist alles, das ich in meinem Koffer habe", schmollte der Junge, „nicht meine Schuld."

„Tja, in zwei Tagen ist ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade angesetzt", bemerkte Harry, während sie den Korridor entlang zum Frühstück gingen, wo ein grellorangefarbenes Poster mit dem Wort Hogsmeade in Großbuchstaben hing. „Vielleicht können wir es dann erledigen."

„Das wäre perfekt", jubelte Hermine und klatschte in die Hände. „Ich sehe dich schon mit Bommelmützen! Und kleinen roten Fäustlingen!"

„Meinst du nicht, es ist ein bisschen früh für Wintersachen?", entgegnete Harry, doch Hermine ignorierte ihn, während sie anfing zu planen, was sie alles kaufen würde. Das Kind, das neben ihr herlief, erblasste etwas.

Das Frühstück verlief normal, abgesehen davon, dass Hermine nicht aufhörte, von Bommelmützen zu sprechen, und Ron nicht annähernd so viel verdrückte wie sonst (nur zwei Teller heute). „Hast du Probleme mit dem Magen?", erkundigte sich Harry leise.

„Hast du nicht dieses Brüllen heute Morgen gehört?", flüsterte der Rotschopf. Seine Sommersprossen traten deutlich von seiner Haut hervor, die weiß vor Angst war. „Etwas Schlimmes wird passieren, ich weiß es."

„Da kommt etwas Schlimmes", raunte Harry zurück, als ein kleiner Junge sich neben Ron niederließ, gefolgt von einer ziemlich erschöpft aussehenden Lavender. Ron sah Terry entsetzt an und rückte auf der Bank näher zu Ginny, die sich mit Hermine über die Mütze unterhielt, so dass Draco zwischen ihnen eingequetscht war.

„Hilf mir", flehte Ron und deutete auf den kleinen Ravenclaw, der seinem Vormund nachrutschte, ein frevelhaftes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Mir gefällt nicht, wie er mich anguckt." Und tatsächlich würde es jeden erschrecken, dass das Kind seine Hände um eine Schüssel mit Haferbrei gelegt hatte und sich darauf vorbereitete, sie zu werfen.

Mit einem glücklichen Kreischen schleuderte Terry die Schüssel hoch, so dass sie durch die Luft flog. Ron blickte gerade rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie sie auf ihn zuschraubte, während braune Pampe bereits auf seinen Kopf herabregnete. Mit einem schnellen (und ziemlich dummen) Entschluss hopste Ron über Ginny und schubste das Mädchen direkt in die Bahn der Schüssel. Eine Sekunde später landete sie auf ihrem Kopf.

In der Halle wurde es totenstill, während Ginny die Schüssel abzog und auf den Tisch stellte. Haferbrei tropfte an ihrem Gesicht herunter und klebte in ihrem Haar. Ihre braunen Augen versprühten Blitze. „Ron", sagte sie ruhig, „ich werde dich KILLEN!", rief sie. Sie hechtete vorwärts und warf ihren Bruder von der Bank.

„Sollten wir sie nicht auseinanderziehen?", fragte Draco und stupste Hermine an, die beobachtete, wie Ginny Ron kitzelte, während der Junge grellrot im Gesicht wurde und unkontrolliert lachte. Seine Arme wedelten durch die Luft und seine Beine kickten wild um sich, im Versuch, seine Schwester loszuwerden.

„Nö... er hat es verdient", kicherte Hermine und ignorierte die Hilferufe ihres Freundes, dessen Gesicht sich durch Sauerstoffmangel blau färbte.

„Sollten wir ihm jetzt helfen?", fragte das Kind unschuldig, als Ron sich nicht mehr rührte, das Gesicht tieflila.

„RON! OH GOTT! ATME!", rief Ginny und schlug auf seine Brust. „WACH AUF, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!" Ron zuckte und hustete, während das Lila einer roten Farbe wich. Er blinzelte Ginny benommen an. „ES TUT MIR SO LEID!", schluchzte sie und wiegte den Kopf ihres Bruders in ihren Armen.

„Alles gut, Ginny", beruhigte Ron. Er befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. „Was starrt ihr alle so an?", wollte er wissen und funkelte die gaffenden Schüler an.

„Dich", antwortete ein Slytherin mit einem Feixen.

Ron erhob sich langsam vom Boden, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und bereit für eine Prügelei. Hermine schaute sich im Raum um und fragte sich, wo all die Lehrer geblieben waren. „Legst du dich etwa mit mir an?", fragte der Gryffindor und stampfte zu dem Viertklässler hinüber.

„Wenn du das sagst."

Gerade bevor Ron seine Faust vorschnellen lassen konnte, stand ein kleines, blondes Kind zwischen den beiden, die Hände ausgestreckt. „Gewalt ist nicht richtig", sagte Draco leise. Er blickte unverwandt in Rons hellblaue Augen und wandte sich dann zu dem Slytherin um. „Bitte nicht... ihr bringt euch noch in Schwierigkeiten."

Die beiden Jungen starrten einander an, bevor Ron seine Fäuste sinken ließ und der Slytherin seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte. „Oh Draco!", schwärmte Pansy. Sie eilte herbei und umarmte ihren kleinen Freund. „Du warst so mutig!" Kameras blitzten und verewigten, wie Pansy Draco an sich drückte.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", ertönte die herrische Stimme von Snape, der in die Halle stolzierte und einen großen Schülerring versammelt sah, was normalerweise auf einen Kampf hindeutete.

„Draco war toll, Onkel Sev!", rief Pansy, die sich auf die Beine des Zaubertränkemeisters stürzte. Der Lehrer hob eine Augenbraue bei seiner neuen Bezeichnung. „Es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn ich dich so nenne, oder?", erkundigte Pansy sich, während sie bewundernd zu Snape hinaufsah.

„Du kannst ihn Onkel Sev nennen, Pansy", sagte Draco lächelnd. Er umarmte seinen geliebten Onkel ebenfalls. „Onkel Sev macht es nichts aus, richtig, Onkel Sev?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Snape warm und zerzauste Dracos Haar. Wieder blitzten Kameras auf. „Was schaut ihr alle so?", knurrte Snape. Auf der Stelle wandten sich die Schüler wieder ihrem Frühstück zu, um Snapes Unmut zu vermeiden.

„Warum haben sie das nicht für mich getan?", stöhnte Ron und schlug mit seiner Stirn gegen den Tisch.

„Weil ich", sagte Snape autoritär, „zufällig ein respektierter Lehrer an dieser Schule bin." Mit einem Schwenken seines Umhangs rauschte der Mann zum Lehrertisch, gefolgt von Draco und Pansy, was Snape jedoch nicht bemerkte.

„Wo ist Draco hingegangen?", fragte Hermine und sah sich nach dem Jungen um. „Vor einer Sekunde war er doch noch hier."

„Schau jetzt nicht hin", kicherte Ginny, „aber jemand bringt sich gerade in große Schwierigkeiten." Hermine blickte zum Lehrertisch hoch und ihre Kinnlade fiel vor Entsetzen herunter. „Hab dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht hinschauen sollst."

Draco und Pansy schlichen sich gerade an der Seite entlang und steckten Feuerwerkskörper in jede Speiseschüssel, unbemerkt von den Lehrern, die mit dem Essen beschäftigt waren. „Wo haben sie das her?", stöhnte Hermine, die bereits Nachsitzstunden auf sich zukommen sah.

„Hey, Hermine?", ertönte die leicht panische Stimme von Neville, der herübergerannt kam. „Hast du Pansy gesehen?" Das Mädchen wies mit ihrem Finger auf die Kleine. Sein Mund klappte auf. „Dahin sind meine Feuerwerkskörper von Fred und George also verschwunden."

„Wir kommen alle noch in Teufelsküche", stöhnte Harry. Ginny tätschelte ihm tröstend die Schulter. Es war inzwischen viel zu spät, die Professoren zu warnen, da mehrere Schüsseln anfingen in einem Tiefrot zu glühen. Was aber nicht heißt, dass Hermines es nicht trotzdem versuchte.

„VOR- " Die Schüsseln explodierten, Würste und Bohnen segelten über ihre Köpfe hinweg, Pfannkuchen fielen auf Schöße, Orangensaft lief über und Haferbrei spritzte nach allen Seiten, während leuchtend bunte Feuerwerke vergnügt über ihren Köpfen zersprangen. „-sicht", beendete Hermine ihren Satz.

Inzwischen befand sich der Saal in komplettem Chaos (noch schlimmer als bei Dracos erstem Unfall am Lehrertisch), während das Feuerwerk Umhänge in Brand setzte und die Menschen mit seinen Blitzen blendete. Schüler kreischten vor Schreck, als ein großer Feuerwerkskörper, der dem Hogwarts Express ähnelte, über den Ravenclaw- Tisch donnerte.

„Warum wir?", jammerte Harry und schlug seine Stirn gegen den Tisch, die schreienden Schüler um ihn herum vollkommen ignorierend, die auf die Tür zudrängten. „Warum muss ausgerechnet unser Schützling mit diesem Mädchen befreundet sein?"

Fliegenden Objekten ausweichend, packte Hermine Draco um den Bauch und nahm Pansy an die Hand, um sie verzweifelt zum Ausgang zu zerren. Die Kinder protestierten, da sie der Katastrophe zusehen wollten, die sie angerichtet hatten.

Neville rannte herbei und hob Pansy hoch. Dann stürzte er los, Hermine dicht auf den Fersen, während Ginny den immer noch benommenen Harry hinter sich her zerrte, welcher durch das Hämmern seines Kopfes gegen den Tisch nun kleine Feuerblitze um sich herumschwirren sah.

„Geschafft", keuchte Hermine und ließ Draco unter einem großen Baum auf dem Schulgelände auf das Gras herunter. Der Junge taumelte und machte einen Purzelbaum. „Ich glaube nicht... dass jemand sie gesehen hat."

„Wir hatten... Glück", stieß Blaise hervor und starrte Pansy an, die ihn anlächelte und sich neben Draco setzte, worauf die beiden aufgeregt kichernd die Köpfe zusammensteckten. „Ich hätte aber schwören können, dass Dumbledore uns gesehen hat."

„Er... verrät es... aber wahrscheinlich... nicht", sagte Ginny, eine Hand auf ihr schnell pochendes Herz gelegt. „Sie sind schließlich... Kinder."

„Geht es Harry... gut?", erkundigte sich Hermine mit einem Blick auf den benommen wirkenden Jungen.

„_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"_ Der Boden bebte unter ihren Füßen, als das laute Brüllen erklang, und Harry zuckte zusammen. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Tja, es war nett, mit euch zu reden", sagte Ginny hastig und stand auf. „Bye Draco, bye Mine. Bye Harry." Sie küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange. „Viel Spaß mit Hagrid!" Dann flüchtete die Gryffindor in die Sicherheit des Schlosses.

„Mir ging es grad wieder besser", murmelte Harry und rappelte sich hoch, „aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher." Draco und Pansy rannten beide zu Hermine und schlangen die Arme um ihre Beine.

„Was war das?", fragte Pansy und schauderte vor Angst.

„Das war, was wir uns heute in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe anschauen."

„Ich will da nicht hin!" Neville hob sie hoch und legte sie sich über die Schulter. „ICH WILL DA NICHT HIN! DU KANNST MICH NICHT ZWINGEN! LASS MICH RUNTER! RUNTER, SAG ICH! RUUUUUUNNNNTER!" Neville ignorierte sie und schritt unbeirrt weiter zu Hagrids Hütte, einen grimmigen Ausdruck auf seinem runden Gesicht.

Hermine tat dasselbe mit Draco, obwohl ihr Schützling ruhig in ihren Armen saß, interessiert, aber gleichzeitig verängstigt. Als sie an der Hütte angelangten, rieb Hagrid sich vergnügt die Hände.

„Ich hab ne große Überraschung für euch heute", gluckste er und lächelte seine Klasse breit an. „Ich geh's einfach mal holn." Er steckte zwei Finger in den Mund und pfiff schrill. Dann wartete er. Lautes Stampfen und Krachen kam zwischen den Bäumen hervor und der Boden bebte. „Da kommta."

„Ist das, was ich glaube, was es ist?", fragte Hermine matt, als die Kreatur durch die Bäume trat und stolz seinen Kopf warf.

„Das hier is Norbert", sagte Hagrid. Er streckte sich und tätschelte dem Drachen den Hals. „Ah, keine Angst. Er ist total harmlos", sagte der Lehrer, als Schüler zurückwichen und ihre Zauberstäbe zückten.

„Hagrid", sagte Harry leise, während er in die goldenen Augen des Drachens starrte, „sollte Norbert nicht eigentlich in Rumänien sein?"

„Naja, es is so, 'Arry. Warum setzta euch nich alle und ich erklär es euch?" Ängstlich ließ sich die Klasse nieder, die Zauberstäbe immer noch in Bereitschaft, für den Fall, dass sie sich selbst verteidigen mussten. Draco setzte sich auf Hermines Schoß und beobachtete den Drachen voller Interesse.

Norbert war um einiges gewachsen, seit die drei Gryffindors ihn zuletzt gesehen hatten. Er musste inzwischen etwa vierzig Fuß lang sein! Die rabenschwarzen Kämme an seinem Rücken glitzerten in der Sonne, seine Schuppen funkelten und seine bronzenen Hörner glänzten zu hell, um sie ansehen zu können. Er saß auf seinen Hinterläufen. Ein großes Metallband war um sein Maul geschlungen und an einer Kette befestigt.

„Norbert is'n Norwegischer Stachelbuckel", sagte Hagrid liebevoll, während er den Drachen immer noch streichelte. „Die sin heutzutage angeblich seltenere Drachenbrut. Stachelbuckel entwickeln ihre Feuerspei- Fähigkeiten früher als andre..."

„Was essen sie?", wollte Draco wissen und lächelte zu Hagrid hinauf.

„Naja... viele Sachen. Normalerweise große Landsäuger und Wassertiere, obwohl Drachen se selten zu fressen bekomm'."

„Können wir ihn streicheln?"

„Natüllich", strahlte Hagrid. Der Rest der Klasse starrte den kleinen Slytherin schockiert an. Er wollte tatsächlich so nahe rangehen, dass er ihn berühren konnte?

„Hagrid", sagte Hermine nervös. Sie schlang einen Arm um Draco, damit er nicht losgehen konnte, „wie sicher ist Norbert?"

„Das is'n intressanter Punkt", überlegte der Wildhüter. Er schaute auf die Klasse herunter. „Norbert hat einige Lähmflüche abbekomm' und seine Kralln sin abgeschnitten wordn. Dann ham se dieses Band um sein Maul gepackt... er kann's nich loswerdn, es sei denn, jemand entfernt's für ihn. Solange er einen nich tritt, is alles in Ordnung."

„Darf ich ihn streicheln, Hermine? Bitte?", bettelte Draco. Seine Augen glänzten.

Das Mädchen schaute von Dracos eifrigem Gesicht zu dem Drachen, aus dessen Nüstern ein Puff von Rauchschwaben entwich, zu Hagrid, der sie hoffnungsvoll ansah, und seufzte. „In Ordnung... aber sei sehr, sehr vorsichtig."

„Geh vorsichtig und langsam ran", wies Hagrid an, als er Draco herbeistürmen sah. Der Junge wurde langsamer. „Streck deine Hand aus und berühr seine Schuppen... gleich hier", sagte der Halbriese. Er nahm Dracos kleine Hand in seine Pranke und führte sie über die schimmernden Schuppen.

„Sie sind wirklich glatt", bemerkte Draco, der den Drachen nun von selbst streichelte. Hagrid beobachtete ihn wie ein stolzer Vater. „Kann ich auf ihm reiten?" Tränen des Glücks sammelten sich in Hagrids Augen. Er drückte Draco an sich und schwang ihn in einem weiten Kreis durch die Luft, während das Kind aufquietschte. Hagrid setzte ihn auf den Rücken des Drachens, direkt hinter die Flügel, wo er keine scharfen Kämme besaß.

„Wenn jemand herkomm' und diese Blätter hier nehmen kann..." Die Klasse bewegte sich zögernd vorwärts und nahm die Blätter von einem Stapel, auf denen ein Bild eines Drachens mit Kästchen abgebildet war, die ausgefüllt werden mussten. „Setzt euch hin und füllt se aus. Wenna fertig seid, könnta Norbert streicheln."

„Sieht so aus, als würde Draco seinem Namen tatsächlich gerecht werden", kommentierte Hermine, während sie sich in einen kleinen Kreis mit Harry, Ron und Lavender, die Terry auf dem Schoß hatte, setzte.

„Was meinst du?", fragte das andere Gryffindor- Mädchen. Sie schaute auf und winkte Draco zu, der immer noch auf Norberts Rücken saß und glücklich zurückwinkte.

„Auf Latein bedeutet Draco Drache. Ich schätze, es ist nur natürlich, dass er mit ihnen klarkommt. Ich bin aber ehrlich überrascht, dass er keine Angst hat. Ich würde ihn nicht berühren wollen."

„Tja, ich werde mich nicht in die Nähe von diesem Ding begeben", verkündete Ron mit einem Blick auf Norbert, der schnaubte. „Er hat mir in der ersten Klasse fast meine Hand abgebissen!"

„Hagrid hat gesagt, dass er sicher ist", erwiderte Harry. „Aber was macht er hier?" Hagrid, der gerade auf dem Weg zu ihnen war, hörte die Frage.

„Ich wollte, dass meine Klassen nen Drachen studiern könn'", erklärte der Wildhüter und ließ sich mit einem Grunzen neben Hermine nieder. „Und das Ministerium hat gesagt, dass es kein Problem wär, solang Vorsichtsmaßnahmen da sind."

„Wie ging es Norbert in Rumänien?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Sehr gut", prahlte Hagrid. „Charlie hat gesagt, dassa der beste Feuerspeier is, den se jemals ham! Und er erzählt, dass Norbert ne Freundin in der Herde gefunden hat. Mein kleines Baby ist so groß geword'n."

Die kleine Gruppe unterhielt sich weiter über Norbert und füllte ihre Bögen aus, so dass keiner den winzigen Slytherin im Auge behielt. „Es tut mir leid", raunte Draco dem Drachen zu und tätschelte seinen langen Hals. „Ich würde auch nicht gerne angekettet sein." Norbert schnaubte zustimmend.

Draco sah sich um und stellte fest, dass keiner ihn mehr beobachtete. Die Kämme des Drachens als Leiter benutzend, kraxelte er den Hals hinauf, bis er auf Norberts Kopf saß.

Die Beine sorgfältig um die Hörner geschlungen, beugte das Kind sich hinunter und begann, an dem Schloss herumzufummeln. Eine Sekunde später ertönte ein leises Klicken und das Schloss fiel zu Boden, begleitet von dem lauten Scheppern des Maulkorbs.

Norbert stieß ein Kreischen aus, warf den Kopf zurück und Schüler schrien. Er warf Draco in die Luft und fing ihn zielgenau in seinem Mund auf, ein Feixen auf dem Gesicht.

„ER HAT GRAD DRACO GEFRESSEN!", schrie Hermine. Sie sprang auf die Füße und rannte auf den Drachen zu, der sich nun, frei von seinen Fesseln, in die Luft erhob. „ER FLIEHT!"

Hagrid gluckste nervös. „Das hätt nich passiern solln."

„WAS MACHEN WIR JETZT? OH GOTT! ER HAT DRACO AUFGEFRESSEN! AUFGEFRESSEN!"

„REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN", brüllte Harry. Er packte Hermine am Arm und hielt sie fest. „DU MUSST DICH BERUHIGEN!"

„ER HAT DRACO AUFGEFRESSEN! DA SOLL ICH MICH BERUHIGEN?"

„JA!" Hermine verstummte und Harry holte tief Luft. „Schau mal, in Panik zu verfallen wird Draco nicht helfen... einen kühlen Kopf bewahren schon."

„ER IST AUF DEM DACH GELANDET!", rief Ron, der auf den höchsten Turm von Hogwarts deutete. „SCHNELL! HOLT DIE BESEN!" Inzwischen hatte der Großteil der Schüler in der vorderen Hälfte des Gebäudes den Aufruhr mitbekommen und rauschte nach draußen.

„Was geht hier vor?", verlangte Snape, der sich eine Pause gegönnt hatte und draußen spazieren war, als er das Geschrei gehört hatte.

„ER HAT DRACO AUFGEFRESSEN!", antwortete Hermine mit unterdrückten Schluchzern, während einige der Quidditch- Spieler auf Besen stiegen, um sich dem Drachen zu stellen, und beteten, dass das Kind noch am Leben war.

Snapes Augen verhärteten sich und er schnappte Harry seinen geliebten Feuerblitz aus den Händen und bestieg ihn. Harry sagte nichts, sondern schaute nur geschockt zu, wie Snape sich vom Boden abstieß und wie ein Blitz auf den Drachen zuschoss.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Snape fliegen kann", sagte Harry, der verblüfft beobachtete, wie der Zaubertränkemeister behände um das Biest schwirrte, während er kleine Flüche auf seinen Kopf und Bauch abschoss, die einzigen empfindlichen Bereiche, die nicht von Schuppen geschützt wurden. „Er ist unglaublich."

Sekunden später fiel Norbert vornüber und das Schloss bebte bei dem Aufprall, während Snape eilig daneben landete. Einige andere Lehrer rauschten aus einer Tür auf dem Dach und knieten sich neben den gelähmten Drachen.

Aus dem Inneren des Drachen konnte man, wenn man die Ohren spitzte, Klopfen hören. „Er lebt noch", hauchte McGonagall erleichtert. „Klingt nicht einmal danach, als wäre er weit hineingewandert... öffnen wir seinen Mund und schauen hinein."

Flitwick öffnete das Maul des Drachen und McGonagall und Snape lugten hinein, wo sie sahen, wie der kleine Junge sich an einen der spitzeren Zähne klammerte, direkt bevor er die Kehle hinunter in den Magen gefallen war.

„Onkel Sev!", rief er glücklich, ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Das war so lustig! Ich konnte fühlen, wie er abgehoben ist!" McGonagall lachte und Snape funkelte sein Patenkind nur an. „Was passiert, wenn ich loslasse?" wollte er wissen, da seine Hände langsam abrutschten.

„Dann hätte der dumme Drache dich offiziell aufgefressen", brummte Snape. „Schwing deine Beine hierher und spring." Draco gehorchte und landete auf der Zunge des Drachen. „Jetzt kriech heraus." Sofort wurde er von seinem Paten in die Arme genommen. „Mach mir nie wieder solche Sorgen", murmelte er in das seidige blonde Haar, das nun mit Speichel überzogen war, was Snape jedoch nicht zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Tut mir leid, Onkel Sev", entschuldigte Draco sich und schlang dem Mann die Arme um den Hals. „Aber ich wollte nicht, dass Norbert angekettet ist... er war traurig."

„Und ich ziehe es vor, dass der Drache traurig ist, als dass du zu seinem Mittagessen wirst."

„Habt ihr ihn getötet?", fragte Draco panisch, als sein Blick auf die regungslose Gestalt des Stachelbuckels fiel.

„Nein, Herzchen", versicherte McGonagall, „er ist nur gelähmt. Obwohl ich überrascht bin, Severus... dass du einen Drachen lähmst? Herrje..."

„Es hat wahrscheinlich geholfen, dass Norbert seine Krallen verloren hat und kein Feuer speien kann", bekundete Flitwick. „Ich entsinne mich daran gelesen zu haben, dass das Ministerium den Drachen gezwungen hat, einen Trank zu schlucken, der sein Feuerspeien dämmt... und gleichzeitig hat es seine Sinne wahrscheinlich etwas getrübt."

„Meint ihr, wir sollten die Schüler wissen lassen, dass er noch lebt?", fragte Pomfrey, die zu der fast gesamten Schülerschaft hinübersah, die sich inzwischen auf dem Hof des Schlosses versammelt hatte.

„Vielleicht", stimmte McGonagall zu. „Irgendwelche Ideen, wie wir ihn von hier wegschaffen können, Severus?" Der Zaubertränkemeister schien noch nicht bereit, sein Patenkind loszulassen, und auch das Kind schien sich in der Umarmung völlig wohl zu fühlen.

„Nein... aber wir können das tun. Sonorus." Die Matrone lief zur Brüstung des Turms und sah auf die Schüler hinab. „DRACO MALFOY IST VOLLKOMMEN GESUND! BITTE GEHT IN EURE NÄCHSTE STUNDE, WENN IHR NICHT SEINE VORMÜNDER SEID! DIESE KOMMEN BITTE ZUM KRANKENFLÜGEL HOCH."

„Siehst du, Mine? Draco geht es gut", sagte Harry und drückte seine Freundin an sich. Hermine nickte macht und erschlaffte dann in Harrys Armen. „Mine? Mine?" Das Mädchen war in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Das Trio bekam für den Rest des Tages frei, in Anbetracht dessen, dass Hermine ein „emotionales Trauma" durchlitten hatte und Draco Zeit brauchte, sich zu erholen. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Snape und Hermine waren, die die Zeit brauchten... für ihn schien Draco in bester Verfassung zu sein.

„Bist du bereit, zum Abendessen zu gehen, Hermine?", erkundigte sich Draco, der am Fuß des Bettes des Mädchens saß, nun in sauberer Kleidung und mit vom Bad leicht feuchtem Haar.

„Ich denke schon", murmelte sie und setzte sich auf. „Wo ist Snape hingegangen?" Der Zaubertränkelehrer hatte sich den ganzen Tag über geweigert, dem Kind von der Seite zu weichen, und Harry musste darüber lächeln. Anscheinend sorgte Snape sich zumindest um eine Person.

„Professor Dumbledore hat ihn zum Essen geschickt", antwortete Draco. „Wir sollen runtergehen, wenn du wach bist."

„Dann lasst uns gehen." Hermine trat aus ihrem Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Draco, in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry wartete. Er lächelte ihr entgegen, stand auf und hob Draco hoch, um ihn auf seine Schultern zu setzen.

Als sie die Große Halle betraten, lächelten Mitschüler und winkten Draco zu, glücklich, dass es dem Jungen gut ging. Nachdem die Gruppe sich am Gryffindor- Tisch niedergelassen und ihr Essen begonnen hatte, stand Dumbledore auf, um eine Ankündigung zu machen.

„Dürfte ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten", rief er. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihr alle von dem Vorfall mit dem Drachen gehört habt... wie es aussieht, wird Norbert morgen nach Rumänien zurückkehren – ", hier ertönte ein lautes Schluchzen von Hagrid, „wo er den Rest seiner Tage verbringen wird. Für diejenigen, die nicht wissen, was geschehen ist: Der kleine Mr. Malfoy wurde von Norbert aufgefressen, aber es geht ihm blendend... unglücklicherweise können wir das nicht von seinen Vormündern sagen." Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu Hermine, die Draco an sich drückte und ihn nicht loslassen wollte.

„Und nun beschließen wir den Tag... bitte denkt daran, dass wir in zwei Tagen einen Hogsmeade- Ausflug für alle Drittklässler und älter haben. Bitte kommt, wenn ihr könnt, es wird sehr unterhaltsam." Der Schulleiter ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder und die Unterhaltungen setzten wieder ein.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten!" Draco lachte und klatschte in die Hände. „Ich darf doch gehen, oder?"

„Natürlich", versprach Harry und zerraufte dem Jungen das Haar. Aber insgeheim dachte Harry anders: _„Es sollte alles glatt laufen... Draco kann nicht allzu viel Unfug treiben, nicht wahr?"_ In diesem Augenblick näherte sich ein kleines Mädchen dem Tisch, die Augen schelmisch funkelnd. _„Draco nicht", _verbesserte Harry sich, _„aber Pansy schon."_

_

* * *

_AN: Also Leute, langsam finde ich es wirklich schade, dass fast niemand Reviews schreibt. Oder lesen wirklich nur so wenige Leute diese Story? Bitte habt doch Mitleid mit einer Autorin, die gern ein paar Rückmeldungen zu ihrer Arbeit bekommen möchte!


	10. Auf nach Hogsmeade!

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Die Originalstory heißt Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 10 – Auf nach Hogsmeade!**

„Draco", rief Hermine und klopfte an die geschlossene Zimmertür. „Bist du fertig zum Losgehen?" Es kam keine Antwort von innen und Hermine grinste. „Du hast es verdient, Draco... sei nicht böse... du hast dich dazu entschieden."

Immer noch Schweigen.

„Ich nehme an, dann willst du nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen?" Der Türknauf drehte sich, worauf das winzige Kind zum Vorschein kam, die silbernen Augen zum Boden gerichtet. Er trug immer noch seinen Pyjama von vor zwei Tagen.

„Warum das lange Gesicht, Draco?", erkundigte Harry sich, der aus seinem eigenen Raum trat, gekleidet in seinen gold- roten Schal und schwarzen Roben, um die Kälte abzuwehren, die dieses Jahr verfrüht eingetreten war.

„Das solltet ihr doch eigentlich wissen", erwiderte der Junge schmollend.

„Was wir getan haben, war zu deinem eigenen Wohl", tadelte Hermine. Sie hob Draco hoch und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. „Wenn wir dich mit allem davonkommen lassen, will ich gar nicht wissen, zu was für einem Menschen du dich noch entwickelst."

Nachdem sie ihn auf sein ungemachtes Bett abgesetzt hatte, öffnete Hermine seinen Koffer und zog die üblichen schwarzen Kleidungsstücke hervor. „Zieh dich an und geh dir dann die Zähne putzen", wies das Mädchen an und legte die Kleidung neben Draco.

Sobald die Gryffindor den Raum verlassen hatte, zog Draco sich an und begann aufzuräumen, obwohl er dabei vor sich hin brummelte.

Nachdem sie zwei Tage zuvor in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren, hatte Hermine ihm die Bestrafung für seinen ziemlichen gemeinen Trick mit Pansy am Lehrertisch verkündet.

Er würde für den Rest des Abends in seinem Zimmer ohne jegliche Bücher oder Spiele verbringen. Am nächsten Tag besuchte er den Unterricht mit ihnen, doch er würde still neben ihnen sitzen und sich nicht mit seinen fünfjährigen Klassenkameraden verständigen. Sobald der Unterricht für den Tag beendet war, musste er direkt in sein Zimmer gehen und den Rest des Abends dort bleiben, außer für den gelegentlichen Gang zur Toilette. Harry hatte Draco das Abendessen gebracht, aber keinen Nachtisch. Er durfte am folgenden Morgen zum Hogsmeade- Ausflug, was genau in diesem Augenblick war.

Den ganzen letzten Tag hatte Draco sich selbst damit unterhalten, kleine Melodien zu summen oder beinahe zu Tränen gelangweilt zu sein, während er bisweilen an der Tür saß, als wartete er darauf, dass jemand ihn in seine Freiheit hinausließ.

Er trat aus seinem Zimmer, zum ersten Mal ohne Eskorte, und ging ins Badezimmer, wo er sich Zahnpasta mit Pfefferminzgeschmack auf die Zahnbürste drückte.

Einige Minuten später schnappte Draco sich seinen Umhang und lief zu Harry und Hermine hinüber, die beide am Porträt warteten. „Hast du irgendwas daraus gelernt, Draco?", fragte Hermine, während das Trio aus dem Loch stieg.

„Ja", murmelte er. „Spiel nie wieder den Lehrern Streiche."

„Da bist du ja, Draco!", rief eine ziemlich hohe Stimme von der Halle. „Ich habe dich sooooooooo doll vermisst!" Das Slytherin- Mädchen stürzte sich auf Draco.

Die beiden Gryffindors tauschten Blicke aus, während Blaise und Neville um die Ecke bogen, beide mit panischen Gesichtern. „Habt ihr – " Hermine deutete auf die Kinder „- danke", keuchte Blaise. Er beugte sich vornüber und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ich dachte, ihr habt Pansy auch eine Lektion erteilt", kommentierte Harry und sah belustigt zu, wie Pansy seinen eigenen Schützling an sich drückte und dann kitzelte.

„Haben wir ja. Es hat aber nicht funktioniert", stöhnte Neville. „Wir haben sie im Unterricht nicht so gezügelt wie du und Mine, aber sie hat auch nichts zu Abendessen gekommen und wurde um Sechs ins Bett gesteckt... und kein Nachtisch. Aber sie will immer noch nicht auf uns hören."

„Sie ist es einfach gewohnt, alles zu bekommen, was sie will", sagte Hermine, „und einmal ausgeschimpft zu werden, wird sie wirklich nicht verändern. Draco andererseits scheint seine Lektion verstanden zu haben."

„Er gibt sich immer noch mit Pansy ab", entgegnete Harry grinsend, „sieht nicht so aus, als würde er sich zum Guten wenden." Hermine versetzte ihm einen Klaps gegen den Kopf. „Das war ein Scherz... aber ernsthaft, sie wiegelt ihn ziemlich auf."

„Als wir ihn gerade bekommen haben", seufzte Hermine, während sich ein gedankenverlorener Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, „war er der süßeste, liebste kleine Junge. Aber jetzt... er hat eine Neigung, Streiche anzuzetteln."

„Ähm.... sollten wir nicht zu den Kutschen gehen?", schaltete sich Neville ein. „Sie sollen eigentlich ungefähr jetzt losfahren." Hermine schrie vor Überraschung auf, zerrte Draco aus Pansys Umklammerung und dann stürmten sie die Halle hinunter.

„Beeilt euch!", rief Ginny ihnen von einer der Kutschen entgegen, die sich gerade in Bewegung setzten. Hermine hechtete hinein und Harry folgte ihr. Die Tür schlug hinter ihnen zu. „Was hat euch so lange aufgehalten?"

Ron saß neben seiner Schwester, einen verängstigten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, während er beide Augen auf Terry geheftet hielt, der auf Lavenders Schoß saß. „Wir sind auf Pansy gestoßen", sagte Harry, was Antwort genug war. Er ließ sich neben Ginny nieder und legte ihr sofort einen Arm um die Schultern. Hermine setzte sich mit Draco neben Lavender.

„Hi", begrüßte Terry sie und lächelte Draco breit an. „Ich bin Terry."

„Draco", erwiderte Draco und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. Terry machte Anstalten, sie zu ergreifen, doch plötzlich stürzte er sich von Lavenders Schoß und biss den Slytherin.

„Du schmeckst nicht so gut", sagte er und spuckte die schwarzen Fussel von den Handschuhen aus, in die er seine Zähne versenkt hatte, welche Draco (glücklicherweise) anhatte.

„Terry! Man beißt keine Leute!", tadelte Lavender.

Draco knurrte leise. Dann sprang er von Hermines Schoß und stürzte sich auf das andere Kind, das alarmiert aufschrie. Draco fletschte wütend die Zähne und biss in Terrys Hand, bevor beide sich über den Boden wälzten und darum kämpften, die Oberhand zu behalten.

„KEINE SCHLÄGEREI!", brüllte Hermine und packte Draco, während Lavender sich Terry vorknöpfte. Draco funkelte den anderen Jungen an. Auf seiner blassen Haut wurde bereits ein Bluterguss sichtbar und Terrys eines Auge färbte sich langsam blau.

„Tut mir leid", flüsterte Draco. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.

„Schon gut", versicherte Hermine und drückte ihn an sich. „Schau mich mal an... ich will mir deine Wange ansehen." Draco gehorchte und Hermine beschwor einen Eisbeutel herauf, den sie in seine Hand legte. „Halte dir das auf den Bluterguss, bis die Schwellung zurückgeht, okay?", Draco nickte. „Und wie geht es deiner Hand?"

„Ihr geht's gut", murmelte das Kind. Hermine zog ihm den Handschuh aus und stellte erleichtert fest, dass kein Abdruck an seiner Hand zurückgeblieben war, da der schwere Handschuh sie vollständig vor Terrys Biss geschützt hatte.

Lavender hatte ebenfalls einen Eisbeutel erschaffen und ihn Terry auf das Auge gedrückt. Doch anders als Hermine hielt sie dem Jungen eine Predigt. „... und du kannst andere Leute nicht einfach ohne Grund beißen. Das ist gemein und tut weh. Vielleicht solltest du nicht einmal nach Hogsmeade gehen."

„Aber Lavender", schmollte Terry, „du hast es mir erlaubt."

„Das war, bevor du Draco gebissen hast."

„Er hat mich gehauen", jammerte der Ravenclaw.

„Und du hast ihn zurückgeschlagen. Aber du hast angefangen, Terry, deshalb bist du es, der bestraft werden muss."

„Aber ich will gehen!", heulte Terry. „Du musst mich gehen lassen!"

„Ich muss gar nichts", sagte Lavender bestimmt.

„Biiiiitttte?", bettelte er. „Ich bin auch ganz brav. Versprochen."

„Eine Chance noch. Nur noch eine. Wenn du irgendwas anstellst, gehen wir sofort wieder zum Schloss zurück." Terry nickte glücklich und blieb für den Rest der Fahrt zu dem kleinen Zaubererdorf ruhig.

Sobald die Kutschen angehalten hatten, sprang Draco hinaus, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zu dem kleinen Monster zu gewinnen. Hermine holte Draco ein und Ginny und Harry folgten ihnen, während sie die Hauptstraße entlangschlenderten.

„Was möchtet ihr zuerst machen?", fragte Hermine die Gruppe.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Ginny.

„Süßigkeiten?", schlug Draco mit funkelnden Augen vor. Die drei Jugendlichen tauschten Blicke aus und lachten.

„Sicher, gehen wir uns Süßigkeiten besorgen", kicherte Ginny. „Aber wir haben kein Frühstück gehabt... sollten wir nicht das zuerst erledigen?"

„Da hast du Recht", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Schließlich wollen wir doch nicht, dass Draco sich seinen Appetit verdirbt, bevor er etwas Gesundes zu sich genommen hat." Draco streckte Ginny die Zunge heraus, die seine Geste erwiderte.

„Ich kenne ein gutes Restaurant ein paar Straßen weiter", sagte Ginny. „Warum gehen wir nicht zuerst dorthin?"

„Klingt gut", grinste Harry, als sein Magen laut knurrte. Ginny lachte und stieß dem Jungen den Ellenbogen in den Bauch, bevor sie sich bei ihm unterhakte und die Straße hinunterlief, Hermine und Draco im Schlepptau.

„Aber du versprichst mir, dass wir zum Süßigkeitenladen gehen?", sagte Draco, der Schwierigkeiten hatte, mit Hermines langen Beinen mitzuhalten.

„Wir gehen später zum Honigtopf", versprach Hermine. „Schließlich will ich mir noch ein paar von den Regenbogenlutschern besorgen."

„Was ist so besonders an denen?"

„Wenn du sie aufgegessen hast, blitzen deine Zähne in verschiedenen Farben, wenn du lächelst. Ich persönlich finde sie sehr witzig."

„Meine Lieblingssüßigkeit sind die Brausenden Bienen", verkündete das Kind.

„Dann müssen wir daran denken, ein paar für dich mitzunehmen. Aber wir gehen auch Anziehsachen kaufen, verstanden? Und ich will keine Beschwerden hören", sagte Hermine streng, als sie Dracos Stirnrunzeln bemerkte.

„Aber Hermine..."

„Nichts da aber. Wir werden ein paar Sachen machen, die du willst, und ein paar Sachen, die ich möchte... und das beinhaltet, dir Anziehsachen zu kaufen." Draco öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder. „Jetzt lass uns Ginny und Harry einholen gehen."

Die vier gelangten ein paar Minuten später zu einer kleinen, gemütlich aussehenden Gaststätte. Es hingen schon bunte Girlanden von hohen Streben, obwohl es erst September war, und grellrote Bögen standen unter den Fenstersimsen.

Mit einem Lächeln schob Ginny die Tür auf und sie traten in einen warmen Raum, in dem ein großer Kamin an der Wand Hitze ausstrahlte. Tische standen im Raum verteilt, an denen viele Hogwartsgruppen saßen, und eine große Tür im hinteren Teil schwang auf und zu, während das Küchenpersonal die Speisen herausbrachte.

„Kann ich euch Süßen einen Tisch geben?", erkundigte sich eine große, blonde Frau, deren Lippen sich bei Dracos Anblick zu einem Lächeln kräuselten.

„Ja, für vier Personen bitte", sagte Ginny grinsend. „Führen Sie zufällig noch ihren French Toast mit Erdbeersoße?", fragte sie, während die Kellnerin sie zu einem freien Tisch führte.

„Aber natürlich... jemand wird sofort eure Bestellungen aufnehmen. Guten Appetit!" Sie legte fünf Speisekarten auf den Tisch und ging zur Tür zurück, um neue Kunden zu empfangen.

„Ich bin so froh", seufzte Ginny glücklich. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich hergekommen bin, hat Mum sie für mich bestellt."

„Ich denke, die gefüllten Pancakes mit Walnusssirup klingen gut", überlegte Hermine und blätterte sich durch ihre Karte, während ihr von all den Speisen das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. „Was möchtest du, Draco?"

„Die Schokoladenwaffel mit Eiscreme", sagte Draco prompt, die Augen glänzend. „Kann ich das haben? Bitte, Hermine?"

„Ich schätze, wir können es uns leisten, dich einmal zu verwöhnen... aber zum Abendessen bekommst du Obst und etwas Gesundes." Draco nickte eifrig. „Und was nimmst du, Harry?"

„Ich denke, ich bestellt das Käse- und Schinkenomelett", antwortete der Junge. Er schaute von der Karte auf. „Sollen wir uns Obst dazubestellen?"

„Das wäre toll", sagte Ginny. „Es heißt, heute servieren sie Honigtau. Hmm."

„Sie servieren auch Scherereien", murmelte Harry. „Es dreht sich keiner um... ich will nicht, dass sie uns sieht..."

„Pansy! Hier drüben!", rief Draco. Er stieg auf seinen Stuhl und wedelte mit den Armen. Das Mädchen begann, ihre beiden Vormünder auf den Tisch zuzuziehen, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Oder Draco macht einen Strich durch die Rechnung", schnaubte Ginny. „Armer, armer Harry." Sie tätschelte ihm auf den Kopf. "So schlimm kann sie doch nicht sein."

"Du wirst noch sehen", stöhnte Harry.

„Können wir drei Stühle hierher rücken?", fragte Hermine eine vorbeigehende Kellnerin. Mit einem Nicken und einem Wedeln ihres Zauberstabs wurde der Tisch größer und drei weitere Stühle kamen hinzu. „Vielen Dank!"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch hier bist, Draco!", brabbelte Pansy, während sie auf einen Stuhl neben den Jungen kletterte und ihn an sich drückte.

„Darauf wette ich", knurrte Harry, was Pansy glücklicherweise überhörte.

„Oh, ist das, was du bestellen willst? Das sieht lecker aus! Willst du es dir mit mir teilen? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es allein schaffen würde."

„Sicher", stimmte Draco zu. „Das ist okay, oder, Hermine?"

„Natürlich", versicherte Hermine. Für die nächsten paar Minuten durchforsteten die Kinder die Speisekarte, während die fünf Jugendlichen sich unterhielten.

„Hi Leute. Ich bin Barb und bin heute für euch zuständig. Kann ich euch etwas zu trinken bringen?"

„Die beiden hier", sagte Hermine und deutete auf die Kinder, „bekommen Milch und ich nehme ein Glas Orangensaft."

„Apfel für mich bitte", sagte Ginny lächelte.

„Orange", antwortete Harry.

„Grapefruit", fuhr Neville fort.

„Broccoli", sagte Blaise. Alle starrten den Slytherin entsetzt an. „Das schmeckt gut", verteidigte er sich. „Man kochte Broccoli und quetscht dann den Saft heraus, vermischt ihn mit Wasser und fügt etwas Salz hinzu."

Ginny nahm langsam die Farbe von Blaises erwünschtem Getränk an und stürzte hastig zur Toilette.

„Also gut...", sagte Barb und notierte sich die Bestellungen. „Ich bin in ein paar Sekunden wieder zurück."

„Trinkst du das wirklich?", fragte Hermine matt. „Ich meine... ich kann mir Tomatensaft vorstellen oder sogar Spinat... aber Broccoli?"

„Das hat mir mein umwerfendes Aussehen verliehen", scherzte der dunkelhaarige Junge und bedachte Hermine mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln. „Ich bin damit aufgewachsen anstatt mit Fruchtsäften... meine Mutter ist allergisch auf alle Zitrusfrüchte und sie hasst Apfel."

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Hermine, „ich hätte meine Kindheit nie durchstehen können ohne meinen täglichen Orangensaft."

„Das werde ich mir merken", gluckste Harry. Er kritzelte es auf eine Serviette und stopfte sie dann in seine Tasche. „Man weiß nie, wann ich es vielleicht wissen sollte."

„Hier kommen eure Getränke", sagte Barb, die mit einem Tablett zurückkam. „Habt ihr euch schon entschieden, was ihr bestellen wollt?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine. „Die Kinder teilen sich die Schokoladenwaffel mit Eiscreme und ich nehme die gefüllten Pancakes. Und da Ginny nicht hier ist... sie nimmt French Toast mit Erdbeersoße."

„Ich hätte gern das Schinken- und Käseomelett mit gebuttertem Toast als Beilage", sagte Harry und reichte Barb die Speisekarte.

„Ich nehme das gleiche", sagte Neville, Harry zunickend.

„Und ich nehme einfach normale Pancakes mit einem Blaubeermuffin", sagte Blaise.

„Könnten wir auch die Obstplatte haben?", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Euer Essen kommt bald", sagte Barb.

Nicht einmal zehn Minuten später erschien sie wieder mit Tabletten, die hinter ihr herschwebten, beladen mit den Gerichten. Ginny war inzwischen wieder aus der Toilette aufgetaucht, hatte aber ihre Handtasche vor Blaise eklig aussehendes Getränk gestellt.

„Lasst mal sehen." Barb sah die Schüler an. „Ich glaube, die Schokoladenwaffel gehört zu diesen beiden Engeln..." Draco und Pansy bedankten sich brav und hauten rein. „Und French Toast für dich..." Ein Teller schlitterte über dem Tisch und hielt genau vor Ginny. „Und ein Omelett hier und hier..." Die Eiergerichte landeten vor Harry und Neville. „Und Pancakes für dich... und dann die gefüllten Pancakes für dich. Und hier ist euer Obst... guten Appetit!"

„Es sieht köstlich aus... und schmeckt noch besser", murmelte Ginny mit vollem Mund. „Probier mal, Mine!" Das Mädchen hielt ihre Gabel, an der ein Stück Toast aufgespießt war, hoch.

„Lass mich erst von meinem eigenen probieren, Gin", protestierte Hermine lachend. „Ich habe es schon lange nicht mehr gegessen." Das Mädchen nahm Messer und Gabel, als die Pancakes plötzlich anfingen anzuschwellen... sie wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer.

„Es wird explodieren!", rief Neville. Er tauchte unter den Tisch und zerrte Pansy mit sich. Hermine warf ihren Stuhl zurück, konnte der Explosion aber nicht mehr ausweichen. Pancakefetzen bespritzten sie von oben bis unten.

„Ich denke, es hat funktioniert", bemerkte eine Stimme von einem Tisch in der Nähe.

„Da stimme ich zu. Ist zu einer bemerkenswerten Größe angeschwollen!!"

„Schneid das raus! Du fängst an, dich wie Percy anzuhören!"

„Tut mir so leid, mein Zwilling."

„Fred? George? Was macht ihr denn hier?", rief Ginny. Sie lief zu ihren Brüdern hinüber.

„Neue Produkte austesten", grinste George. „Wir wussten, dass Hogsmeade- Wochenende ist, also sind wir runtergekommen, um zu erkunden, was für neue Sachen die Schüler in Hogwarts brauchen."

„Und was", fragte Hermine gereizt, „soll das bitte sein?" Die explodierten Pancakes bedeckten sie von Kopf bis Fuß, hafteten an ihrem Umhang und klebten in ihrem Haar. Orangensaft tränkte den linken Ärmel ihres Umhangs.

„Eine explodierende Pastete", erklärte Fred. „Jede ist mit Obst gefüllt... aber sobald jemand sich mit einer Gabel oder einem Messer nähert, explodiert sie. Und wir wollten nicht, dass du es bemerkst. Deshalb haben wir es in deine Mahlzeit geschmuggelt, während der Koch sie zubereitet hat."

„Ich finde, das war nicht sehr nett", sagte Draco stirnrunzelnd. Er funkelte die Zwillinge an. „Ihr hättet Hermine verletzen können!"

„Wer ist das Kind?", erkundigte Fred sich, während George einen Säuberungszauber an Hermine und dem Tisch ausführte.

„Das ist Draco", sagte Harry. „Und das ist Pansy."

„Schön, euch kennenzulernen", krähte das Mädchen, bevor sie sich beiden näherte und ihnen einen kräftigen Tritt gegen die Schienbeine verpasste. „Und ich stimme Draco zu! Das war gemein!"

„Draco... im Sinne von Draco _Malfoy_?"

„Kommt mal kurz her", sagte Harry. Er packte Fred an seinem grellblauen Umhang und zerrte ihn durchs Restaurant, George im Schlepptau. „Habt ihr schon von dem Projekt gehört, das momentan an der Schule läuft?"

„Nö, haben wir nicht", antworteten die beiden im Chor.

„Dumbledore hat alle Sechstklässler in Dreiergruppen eingeteilt. Meine Gruppe sind Mine, Draco und ich selbst. Einer von uns musste einen Zaubertrank einnehmen und wurde in ein fünfjähriges Kind verwandelt ohne Erinnerungen an seine oder ihre Zukunft."

„Willst du uns sagen, Malfoy kennt keinen von uns? Und erinnert sich an nichts, was er verbrochen hat?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird toll!", rief George entzückt, ein schelmisches Feixen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ihr werdet ihm gar nichts antun", sagte Harry fest. Er packte beide Zwillinge an der Rückseite ihrer Umhänge. „Er hat sich mit uns allen angefreundet und ihr werdet dieses Vertrauen nicht zerstören."

„Aber das könnte die Erpressung der Superlative werden!", krähte Fred.

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass sie sich an alles erinnern werden, sobald sie zu ihrem eigentlichen Alter zurückgekehrt sind. Wir hoffen beide, dass er sich zum Guten verändern wird."

„Also können wir ihn nicht erpressen?", schmollte George.

„Nö", sagte Harry fröhlich. „Warum gehen wir jetzt nicht rein, ihr beide entschuldigt euch bei Hermine und stellt euch Pansy und Draco vor? Pansy hat Hermine ins Herz geschlossen, wenn ihr Mine also etwas „Gemeines" antut, selbst wenn es nur ein Streich war, wird dieses Mädchen es euch heimzahlen. Glaubt mir."

Die drei gingen zurück zu dem Frühstückstisch, wo Ginny ihre Mahlzeit mit Hermine teilte. „Es tut uns leid, Hermine", sagten die Zwillingen gleichzeitig, immer noch mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Wir werden es nie wieder tun."

„Gut", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Pansy, entschuldige dich dafür, dass du sie getreten hast." Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen murmelte eine Entschuldigung. „Fred, George, das ist Draco", fuhr Hermine fort und schob das Kind nach vorn zu ihren Freunden. „Er ist ziemlich schüchtern, also – "

„Ich bin nicht schüchtern", unterbrach Draco, die Hände auf die Hüften gestützt. „Nur ein bisschen ruhig... das ist alles."

„Und zu seinem Glück bin ich sehr laut", feixte Pansy. „Ihr beide seht zu alt aus, um noch nach Hogwarts zu gehen... warum seid ihr hier?"

„Wir haben einen Scherzladen in der Winkelgasse und – "

„Scherz? Du meinst, so was wie Streiche?"

„Was für welche?"

„Wie viele?"

„Habt ihr noch mehr von diesen Explodierenden Pasteten?"

Fred und George schauten drein, als hätten sie die perfekten kleinen Geschwister gefunden. „Ihr meint, ihr spielt gerne Streiche?"

„Wir lieben es!", sagte Pansy grinsend.

„Bringt sie bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken", warnte Hermine. Sie zog Draco zu sich und hielt ihm die Ohren zu. „Sie haben gestern erst ihre Strafe dafür abgegessen, dass sie Feuerwerkskörper am Lehrertisch losgelassen haben."

George und Fred strahlten die winzigen Slytherins an. „Sind alle fertig mit dem Frühstück?", schaltete Ginny sich hastig ein. „Es rufen nämlich die Süßigkeiten..."

„Oh ja!", rief Pansy und sprang von ihrem Stuhl. „Lasst uns gehen!" Bevor jemand protestieren konnte, hatte das Mädchen Blaise und Neville von ihren Stühlen gezogen und zerrte sie zur Tür.

Blaise warf einige Sickel auf den Tisch, bevor er vollkommen außer Reichweite war, und Hermine legte das Geld für ihre Gruppe dazu.

Dann gingen sie alle hinaus, voll aber noch mit Platz für Süßigkeiten. Eine kleine Glocke klingelte, als sie die Tür zum Honigtopf aufschoben.

Draco und Pansy stießen keine Schreie aus und stürzten zu der nächstgelegenen Schüssel von Gummiwürmern hinüber, die man im Magen herumkriechen spüren konnte, noch lange nachdem man sie gegessen hatte.

Harry ging zu den Schokoladenfröschen und begann, Packungen davon aus den Regalen zu ziehen, gefolgt von Spinnennetzen.

Hermine tat sich an den Regenbodenlutschern gütlich und schnappte sich noch Pfefferminzdrops für ihre Eltern.

Ginny lächelte und lud sich ein großes Bündel von Krabbelnde Ameisen in eine Tasche. Sie aß sie nicht alle... normalerweise schmuggelte sie die ameisenförmigen Süßigkeiten in Rons Suppe, so dass er den ganzen Abend lang verrückt spielte, während er das Gefühl von Ameisen an seinen Beinen ertragen musste.

Beide Zwillinge bunkerten eine große Auswahl an Süßigkeiten, von Blutbonbons bis zu Super Shocker Sauger, die Süßigkeit, die so sauer war, dass einem stundenlang die Zunge prickelte.

Neville kaufte die berühmten Fudges des Honigtopfs und Blaise bediente sich bei den Gummiwürmern.

Mehr als eine Stunde später verließen sie alle den Laden, die Taschen beträchtlich leichter und Beutel voller Süßigkeiten in den Händen. Pansy und Draco kauten beide glücklich an Kaugummis, die alle paar Sekunden im Mund zerplatzten.

„Wohin jetzt, Mine?", fragte Ginny, während sie sich an Freds Geleebohnen bediente.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit, Draco neue Klamotten zu besorgen", antwortete Hermine. Der Junge verzog das Gesicht. „Meinst du nicht auch, Harry?"

„Wir wollten eigentlich zum Quidditch- Schaufenster hinüber", erwiderte Harry verlegen und deutete auf sich, Blaise, Neville und die Weasley- Zwillinge.

„Kann ich mit dir einkaufen gehen? Bitte Hermine? Bitte?", bettelte Pansy.

„Kann ich mit zum Quidditch- Laden?", flehte Draco, Harrys Umhang umklammernd.

„Ja zu Pansy, nein zu Draco", bestimmte Hermine. „Wie wär's, wenn wir uns in zwei Stunden in den Drei Besen treffen?"

„Ist uns recht", antwortete Harry.

„Lass nicht zu, dass sie mich mitnimmt", jammerte Draco und schlang seine Beine und Arme um Harrys Bein. „Ich will nicht Anziehsachen kaufen gehen!"

„Sorry, Draco", entschuldigte Harry sich. „Wenn Hermine das will, dann haben wir nichts zu melden."

„ICH WILL ABER NICHT!", kreischte Draco, als Hermine ihn von Harry loslöste und das Kind auf ihre Hüfte setzte. „HARRY, BITTE!" Harry und Konsorten winkten traurig, als die Mädchen und Draco die Straße hinunterliefen.

„Ich fühle mich, als hätten wir etwas Böses angestellt", sagte Neville.

„Ich auch", stimmte Harry zu. „Armes Kind... ich frage mich, was sie ihm antun werden."

Die Mädchen amüsierten sich köstlich in einem der Läden für Kinderkleidung. Pansy probierte kleine Kleider an und tauchte alle paar Sekunden aus der Umkleidekabine auf, um ihre neueste Entdeckung zu präsentieren.

Draco... das war eine andere Geschichte. Ginny jagte ihn im Augenblick durch den Laden, um ihn in den „süßen kleinen Pullover" zu stecken, den sie gefunden hatte... Draco duckte sich unter eine Schaufensterpuppe, hechtete unter ein Regal und kam von Angesicht zu Fuß mit Ginny. „Hab dich!", rief sie glücklich, packte das Kind, das um sich trat, und trug ihn zu Hermine zurück.

„Ich denke, die ist zu blau", entschied Pansy und zog die Jacke aus, die Hermine ihr gegeben hatte. „Kann ich die Rosafarbene noch mal haben, Hermine?"

„Ich hab ihn!", jubelte Ginny und stellte den Jungen vor Hermine auf den Boden. „Was hältst du von dem Pullover?" Der Rotschopf hatte dem Kind das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf gezogen.

„Sieht süß aus", grinste Hermine. „Das Blau passt zu seinen Augen... den nehmen wir! Was hältst du von der Lederjacke, die ich gefunden habe?"

„Das würde toll aussehen!"

Draco begann, langsam zurückzuweichen, stolperte aber über einen Kleiderstapel.

„Oh schau!", quietschte Ginny, während sie Draco wieder einfing. „Lederhosen und ein schwarzes Shirt, das du drunter anziehen kannst!"

„Ich dachte, ihr wollt kein Schwarz", sagte Draco in der Hoffnung, dass die Mädchen das Interesse an dem Leder verloren.

„Oh wollen wir auch nicht... aber das ist was anderes." Sekunden später war Draco in Leder gekleidet und starrte sie finster an. „Das ist so süß! Er sieht so süß aus! Pack das zu dem Haufen, Ginny!"

Für den Rest der zwei Stunden wurde Draco weiter wie eine Puppe an- und ausgezogen und Hermine und Ginny fügten jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück zu dem „Kaufen"- Stapel, der allmählich an Höhe gewann.

„Ich denke, das reicht", stellte Hermine fest und warf noch einige von Pansys Funden dazu. „Lass uns bezahlen gehen."

„Eine Sache noch, Hermine", raunte Ginny ihrer Freundin zu. „Wessen Geld nehmen wir?"

„Etwas von Dracos und etwas von meinem... und ich werde Pansys Zeug bezahlen. Sie hat nicht allzu viel genommen und ich werde etwas von dem Geld später von Neville zurückbekommen."

„Aber ist es nicht etwas Verschwendung? Sie werden nur noch eine kleine Weile Kinder sein..."

„Ich werde die Kleidung mit ihnen wachsen lassen. Kannst du dir Draco später in Leder vorstellen?" Ein verträumter Ausdruck erschien auf den Gesichtern beider Mädchen, bevor Ginny feixte.

„I feel love is in the air", sang sie und drehte sich im Kreis.

„Lass das", zischte die andere Gryffindor und klappte eine Hand über Ginnys Mund.

„Also magst du ihn?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein! Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es ihm gut stehen würde, das ist alles."

„Ah ja... Tja, Zeit zu bezahlen." Ginny tänzelte davon, während Hermine ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher starrte.

„Ich mag ihn nicht auf diese Weise", sagte sie heftig zu sich selbst. „Und das werde ich auch niemals."

Und damit ging Hermine zur Kasse und Minuten später traten die vier aus dem Laden, bepackt mit Taschen über Taschen. „Ich belege sie mit einem Schrumpfzauber", keuchte Hermine. „Tretet mal zurück."

Bald bewegten sie sich beträchtlich leichter, da jede Tasche nun die Größe eines Knuts hatte. „Jetzt noch ein Butterbier und dann ab zum Schloss zurück", verkündete Ginny und schob die Tür zu den Drei Besen auf.

Sie fanden den Tisch der Jungen relativ leicht... es war derjenige, der mit Quidditch- Utensilien voll gestellt war, die sie gekauft hatten und nun verglichen. „Hattet ihr einen schönen Einkaufstrip?", erkundigte Harry sich, während er nach Taschen Ausschau hielt.

„Auf jeden Fall. Wir haben Draco ein paar neue Sachen gekauft."

„Ein paar?", rief der kleine Junge ungläubig. „Ihr habt fast den ganzen Laden leer gekauft!"

Hermine lachte nervös und nahm einen Schluck von dem Butterbier, der gerade an den Tisch gebracht worden war.

„Wozu braucht er so viele Klamotten?", fragte Harry.

„Sie sahen alle so süß an ihm aus", sagte Ginny und knuddelte den Blondschopf. „Wir konnten es einfach nicht lassen."

Eine Weile später verließen sie den Pub, alle nun viel glücklicher, da das Butterbier ihnen noch im Magen blubberte. „Zeit für uns, euch zu verlassen", sagte Fred. Er umarmte Ginny und George schlang von hinten seine Arme um sie, so dass sie zwischen beiden eingequetscht war. „Schön, euch alle wiedergesehen zu haben."

„Und es ist wunderbar, euch kennengelernt zu haben", sagte George mit einem Lächeln zu Pansy und Draco. „Wir sehen uns!" Mit Popp- Geräuschen verschwanden die Zwillinge.

Der Rest der Gruppe lief zu den Kutschen zurück, als eine Gestalt in die Mitte der Straße trat, deren blondes Haar in der strahlenden Sonne glänzte und deren schwarze Roben im Wind flatterten.

„Na, na... was haben wir denn da?"

* * *

AN: Na wer ist das wohl?


	11. Daddys und Dobby

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther

* * *

Achtung, Leute: Ihr müsst euch leider langsam von Mini- Draco verabschieden! Im nächsten Kapitel wird er schon wieder zurückverwandelt. Nur mal so als Vorwarnung^^ Und jetzt viel Spaß bei diesem Chap!

* * *

**Kapitel 11 – Daddys und Dobby**

„Hallo, Mr. Malfoy", grüßte Harry. Seine Hand ballte sich fest um seinen Zauberstab, während er mit den Zähnen knirschte. Dracos Augen hatten sich vor Angst geweitet und Hermine nahm ihn in ihre Arme und zog ihm die Kapuze über den Kopf, um sein strahlendblondes Haar zu verdecken, da Lucius ihn noch nicht gesehen zu haben schien.

Ginny legte Pansy eine Hand über den Mund und schob das Mädchen hinter sich. Blaise und Neville, die spürten, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, zückten ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe. „Und einen schönen Tag wünsche ich dir, Potter. Ich schätze, es ist Hogsmeade- Wochenende und du hast dich nicht wieder mit deinen Freunden rausgeschlichen wie üblich?"

„Das stimmt", sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge gelassen. „Dürfte ich Sie fragen, was Sie hier tun?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, Potter. Aber wenn ich fragen dürfte, habt ihr meinen Sohn hier irgendwo gesehen? Er hat mir das ganze Jahr über nicht geschrieben und ich fange an, mir langsam Sorgen zu machen." Harry sah einen Schimmer von Groll durch die silbernen Augen des Mannes huschen und spürte, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Nein, ich habe ihn den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen."

Die kalten Augen schweiften über Harry zu Hermine und dann zu dem Kind in ihren Armen. Er sah wieder hinauf und bemerkte, wie Harry beschützerisch vor dem Mädchen stand. „Und wessen Kind könnte das wohl sein?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an", knurrte Harry.

Genau diesen Augenblick wählte sich der Wind aus, um die Kapuze wegzuwehen, worauf das Markenzeichen der Malfoys, das silbrigblonde Haar, zum Vorschein kam. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?", verlangte er, während seine Augen sich in Hermine brannten.

„P-Professor Dumbledore ist... er ist...", dem Mädchen fehlten die Worte, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihr Projekt erklären sollte, ohne die Kinder zu verstören. Andererseits war nun, da Lucius sich so erbost zeigte, ans Licht gekommen, dass er Draco nicht erlaubt hatte, Hogsmeade zu besuchen, so wie Hermine es dem kleinen Jungen weisgemacht hatte, und das verwirrte ihn noch mehr.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben", murmelte Lucius. „Mein Sohn hängt mit Potter und einem Schlammblut herum. Was ist nur mit der Welt passiert?"

„Nenn sie nicht so!", protestierte Draco. Er wand seinen Kopf aus Hermines Umhang hervor und funkelte seinen Vater an, obwohl er immer noch furchtbar verängstigt wirkte. „Sie hat Magie in ihr... genau wie alle anderen hier."

„Was hast du gerade zu mir gesagt?", zischte Lucius. Er zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco.

Harry trat vor Draco und Hermine, seine grünen Augen glommen vor Wut. „Wagen Sie es ja nicht, etwas zu tun, das Sie bereuen könnten."

„Keine Sorge, Potter", feixte Lucius. „Ich bereue nie etwas." Ein betäubender Fluch schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, gefolgt von einer kleinen Explosion, während ein weiterer Zauber den Boden traf und Wellen von Schmutz aufschäumten, die alle blendeten.

Hermine spürte, wie Draco aus ihren Armen gerissen wurde. Seine Schreie wurden gedämpft von dem lauten Fluchen, das von Blaise stammte, der versuchte, aus dem Nebel zu kommen. „DRACO!", rief sie und zerrte an dem Umhang des Kindes. Alles, was sie danach sah, war ein rotes Licht, das auf sie zugeschossen kam, bevor alles um sie herum dunkel wurde.

Lucius schlug eine Hand über den Mund seines Sohnes und trat aus dem Dunstschleier, bevor er fortapparierte, den strampelnden Draco in seinen Armen. Sekunden später tauchten die beiden tief in dem Wald auf, der an Hogwarts grenzte.

Das Gesicht des älteren Malfoys war vor Zorn verzerrt, als er Draco auf den Boden schleuderte. Das Kind zitterte vor Angst. „Was glaubst du, was du da tust?", blaffte er, während er auf den kleinen Jungen hinunterstarrte, der sich auf dem Waldboden zusammengekauert hatte.

„Hermine hat gesagt, Professor Dumbledore hat alles mit dir besprochen", schniefte Draco. „Sie hat gesagt, dass ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen würde."

„Tja, jetzt steckst du in Schwierigkeiten, Bengel. Was denkst du dir dabei, dich mit einem Schlammblut herumzutreiben? Wir dürfen uns auf keine Weise mit ihnen einlassen! Hast du mich verstanden? HAST DU?", donnerte er, als Draco weiter schwieg.

„Hermine ist nett", flüsterte Draco. „Und ich mag sie... Mehr als dich."

Eine Sekunde später hatte Draco den Boden verlassen und war in der Luft, bevor er in einen Baumstumpf flog und zusammenbrach. „Sie behandelt mich nie so", schluchzte er und drückte sich gegen den Stumpf, während Lucius näher trat. „Sie sorgt sich um mich!"

„Und was lässt dich glauben, dass ich es nicht tue?", zischte Lucius. Seine silbernen Augen funkelten, bevor seine Hand hervorschnellte und das Kind ins Gesicht schlug. „Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich mich nicht um dich sorge?", wiederholte er. Er schlang seine linke Hand um Dracos Hals und hob ihn in die Luft.

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern schluchzte nur noch stärker, während seine Hände an Lucius' Fingern zerrten, um seinen Griff zu brechen. Angewidert warf der Mann ihn auf den Boden zurück, so dass der Kopf des Kindes gegen einen kleinen Stumpf krachte, der sich aus dem Boden hob.

„Ist das das Kind, das ich aufgezogen habe?", fuhr Lucius fort und trat Draco, so dass der Junge über den Boden rollte. „Jemand so Schwaches? Mit so schwacher Mentalität? Ist das wirklich mein Sohn?"

„Ich... will nicht... dein Sohn... sein", wimmerte Draco. Er setzte sich auf, legte eine Hand an den Kopf und führte sie wieder weg, wobei nun hellrotes Blut daran klebte. „Du hast dich nie um mich gesorgt... Hermine und Harry... tun es beide. Sie haben mich lieb!"

„Was sie dir erzählen, sind Lügen!", schnauzte Lucius und schlug das Kind wieder ins Gesicht. „Sie sorgen sich nicht um dich, Draco. Nur ich tue das."

„Nein, tust du nicht!", rief Draco, rappelte sich auf und wich zurück. „Wenn ich dir am Herzen liegen würde, würdest du mir nicht wehtun!"

„Und wenn du ihnen am Herzen liegen würdest, würden sie dann nicht hier sein?" Draco blieb stehen. Seine silbernen Augen weiteten sich. „Wenn sie sich wirklich um dich sorgen würden, wo sind sie dann?"

„Wir sind hier", verkündete Harry und tauchte aus den Bäumen hinter Lucius auf. Sein Zauberstab war auf den Mann gerichtet, ebenso wie die aller anderen. Pansy stand neben Hermine und hielt sie aufrecht, da sie noch immer etwas zittrig wirkte. „Und wenn Sie ihn noch einmal anrühren, wird es Ihnen noch leidtun."

„Wir können Sie wegen Kindesmissbrauch anzeigen", zischte Hermine. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

„Es tut mir so leid, liebes Schlammblut", höhnte Lucius. „In der Zaubererwelt ist so etwas legal. Also hat es keinen Sinn, es zu melden... das wird nichts bewirken." Und damit disapparierte der Mann.

Harry rannte über die Lichtung zu Draco, der auf dem Boden saß, die eine Hand an den Kopf und die andere vorsichtig in den Schoß gelegt. „Oh mein Gott", murmelte Harry. Er schloss das Kind in seine Arme und wiegte ihn an der Brust.

„Ihr seid gekommen", flüsterte Draco und schaute zu Harry hinauf, während Tränen an seinen Wangen herunterströmten.

„Natürlich sind wir gekommen... wir haben dich lieb, Draco... es tut mir nur leid, dass wir nicht früher kommen konnten. Es war wirklich schwer herauszufinden, wohin ihr verschwunden seid, aber Ginny hat einen Ortungszauber geschafft, so dass wir euch aufspüren konnten."

Inzwischen hatte der Rest der Gruppe sich um sie herum versammelt. Hermine zog Draco aus Harrys Armen und drückte ihn an sich. Tränen tropften auf Dracos Kopf.

„Lasst uns zurück zum Schloss gehen", schlug Neville leise vor. „Deck Draco zu, damit niemand ihn sieht... sonst habt ihr eine Menge zu erklären."

Harry streifte seinen Umhang ab und wickelte ihn um Draco herum, der nun leise in Hermines Arme schluchzte. In gedrücktem Schweigen machten sie sich auf dem Weg zu den Kutschen, während Pansy immer wieder vorsichtig zu dem bebenden Bündel auf Hermines Armen spähte, die Augen vor Angst und Sorge geweitet.

Sie stiegen ruhig in die Transportmittel, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, die sich alle um den Slytherin drehten. Sobald die Kutschen angekommen waren, folgte alle Hermine zu dem Porträt des Narren.

„Und wie war der Ausflug?", fragte Leviculus fröhlich, während er Messer über seinem Kopf jonglierte.

„Parvulus", sagte Harry leise. „Wir sind gerade wirklich nicht in der Stimmung uns zu unterhalten, Leviculus... sorry", entschuldigte er sich, als er das lange Gesicht des Narren sah. Mit einem Seufzen schwang das Porträt zur Seite und alle traten ein. Ginny blinzelte einige Male, da sie die einzige war, die noch nicht die den verblüffenden „Regenbogen- Raum" erlebt hatte, wie Pansy ihn getauft hatte.

Hermine setzte sich auf einen der kürbisfarbenen Sofas und zog Harrys Umhang von Draco. Ihr Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, als sie die Menge an Blut sah, die an seinem Kopf haftete. „Es sieht nicht allzu tief aus... Harry, kannst du mir ein Tuch aus dem Bad und Wasser holen?" Der Junge nickte und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Neville ließ sich auf einem der Armsessel nieder und Blaise besetzte einen weiteren. Ginny setzte sich zu Hermines Linken und Pansy kletterte auf den freien Schoß. Harry kam ein paar Sekunden später zurück und reichte seiner Partnerin das Tuch, die begann, den seichten Schnitt an Dracos Kopf abzutupfen.

„Alles in Ordnung", beruhigte sie ein paar Augenblicke später und gab dem Kind einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Tut noch etwas anderes weh?"

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf, obwohl die Wunden an seinem Hals und auf seinem Gesicht das Gegenteil bewiesen. Hermine umarmte ihn saft, überrascht, als er sich versteifte und zurückweichen wollte.

Mit einem Seufzten stand Hermine auf, Draco in ihren Armen. „Wir sind gleich wieder zurück", murmelte sie und ging ins Dracos Zimmer.

Die anderen Schüler warteten und legten langsam ihre Umhänge und Roben ab, da das Feuer bereits genug Wärme zur Verfügung stellte. „Kommt Draco wieder in Ordnung?", wollte Pansy wissen und zupfte an Ginnys Ärmel. Ihre Stimme klang in der Stille sehr laut.

„Das wird er", versicherte Ginny und drückte das Mädchen fest an sich. „Hermine wird alles wieder in Ordnung bekommen."

In diesem Augenblick tauchten Hermine und Draco wieder auf. Der Junge trug einen dunkelgrünen Pyjama, den Hermine ihm an diesem Tag gekauft hatte. Ein Verband war um seinen Kopf gewickelt und eine rote Decke war um ihn herum geschlungen.

„Wie schlimm war er verletzt?", erkundigte sich Ginny, während sie dem Kind ein trauriges Lächeln schenkte.

„Nicht so schlimm, wie ich gedacht habe", sagte Hermine lese. „Er hat Wunden am Rücken und Bauch, von Gott- weiß- was, und ein paar an seinem Hals und Gesicht. Und dann der Schnitt an seinem Kopf, aber er ist nicht wirklich tief."

„Was geht hier vor sich, Hermine?", verlangte Neville.

„Eine Sache noch, bevor ich dazu komme... Blaise, stimmt das, was Lucius gesagt hat?"

„Stimmt was?", fragte der Slytherin.

„Dass Kindesmissbrauch nicht illegal ist?"

„Es stimmt", sagte er seufzend. „Schau es dir doch mal an. Die meisten Menschen verbinden mit der Malfoy- Familie Dunkle Künste und Du- weißt- schon- wen, richtig?" Hermine nickte. „Erst im letzten Jahr ist er mit einem Haufen von anderen Todessern verhaftet worden. Aber wo ist er jetzt? Spaziert die Straße entlang mit all den anderen Zauberern und Hexen."

„Aber er ist überführt worden", protestierte die Hexe. „Warum verrottet er nicht in Azkaban?"

„Der Name Malfoy steht für Geld und Macht", erklärte Blaise. „Er kann sich genauso leicht aus einer lebenslangen Freiheitsstrafe freikaufen wie dafür, dass er sein Kind missbraucht. Soweit das Ministerium weiß, könnte er Tausende von Unschuldigen ermordet haben in seiner Zeit als Todesser, und doch wäre er immer noch auf freiem Fuß. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie ihn dafür verhaften würden, dass er sein eigenes Kind verletzt?"

„Aber das ist nicht fair! Was hat Draco getan, um so etwas zu verdienen?"

„Die meisten Reinblüterfamilien halten ihre Erben an der kurzen Leine. Es kann überallhin führen: von Vernachlässigung bis zum Missbrauch, zum Tod, wenn sie allzu wütend werden. Glücklicherweise werden sie, wenn sie ihr Kind ermorden, für mindestens eine Weile weggesperrt."

„Alle Reinblüter?", flüsterte Harry erschüttert.

„Gar nicht wahr", widersprach Ginny. „Ich stamme aus einer Reinblüterfamilie und nichts davon kommt bei mir Zuhause vor. Und du doch auch, Neville, nicht wahr?"

„Ja... und nie passiert so etwas Ähnliches."

„Der Unterschied ist, dass ihr beide in eine andere Art von Reinblüterfamilie geboren seid. Die meisten Reinblüter schlagen sich auf die Seite von Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, und haben deshalb einige Familienprobleme. Jeder einzelne Slytherin in dieser Schule ist ein Reinblüter und ich wette, die meisten von ihnen haben die gleiche Art von Familienproblemen wie Draco."

„Wie steht's mit dir?", fragte Ginny und sah den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin besorgt an. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich werde zu Hause ziemlich ignoriert", antwortete Blaise. „Viel besser, finde ich, als erkannt und überallhin verfolgt zu werden. Man lernt es nach einer Weile auszublenden und dann ist es mir recht."

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Ginny Pansy, die auf ihrem Schoß saß. „Sind deine Eltern nett?"

„Nicht wirklich", murmelte das Mädchen. „Vater brüllt eine Menge herum, aber er schlägt mich nie... nur Mutter. Und Mutter hat mich lieb... das sagt sie mir jede Nacht, wenn sie mich zudeckt."

„Dein Dad schlägt deine Mum? Kann er nicht dafür verhaftet werden?", verlangte Hermine.

„Nein", sagte Blaise. „Die Ehe ist ein ewiger Bund in Reinblüterfamilien. Die Frau widmet ihr Leben praktisch ihrem Mann und muss auf alles hören, das er sagt. Sie haben buchstäblich keine Freiheit mehr, nachdem sie ihr Gelübde abgelegt haben. Ins Ministerium zu gehen, würde also höchstwahrscheinlich gegen die Wünsche des Mannes verstoßen, was heißt, dass sie es nicht tun dürfen."

„Das ist furchtbar", murmelte Hermine und drückte Draco enger an sich.

„Hermine?", sagte Draco leise. „Kann ich ins Bett gehen? Bitte?"

Sie spürte, dass das Kind allein sein wollte, und ließ das Kind von ihrem Schoß gleiten. „Willst du, dass ich mitkomme, Draco?" fragte Pansy. Nach einem kurzen Zögern nickte Draco und Pansy hastete zu ihm, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn in sein Zimmer. Die Tür schloss sich leise.

„Ich hatte Recht", sagte Ginny, obwohl ein trauriges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte. „Lucius hat ihn tatsächlich missbraucht."

„Woher wusstest du es?", fragte Harry.

„Als er am ersten Abend zum Essen gekommen ist, schien er Angst vor dir zu haben, Harry. Und sogar später schien er verängstigt. Deshalb habe ich in der Nacht nach dem Trip zum St. Mungos ihm gesagt, dass du ihn magst und nie verletzen würdest. Und dann am nächsten Tag hat er mir erzählt, dass ich Recht hatte."

„Deshalb hat er sich also von mir trösten lassen in der Nacht, als es gestürmt hat", überlegte Harry. „Weil du ihm gesagt hast, dass ich nett bin... ich glaube, er hat zu mir auch so etwas in der Art gesagt."

„Sollen wir Dumbledore davon erzählen?", fragte Blaise. „Ich meine, normalerweise würde ein Slytherin überhaupt nicht zu ihm hingehen, aber sollten wir ihm zumindest bescheid sagen? Ich meine, vielleicht könnte er den Sommer über bei Snape wohnen."

„Wir werden Draco danach fragen, wenn er wieder Sechzehn ist", sagte Hermine entschlossen. „Nach allem, was wir wissen, könnte Lucius in seinem normalen Alter damit aufgehört haben und es geht ihm gut. Ich meine, er spricht ständig von seinem Vater."

„Gutes Argument... aber es könnte auch nur Fassade sein. Ich schätze, wir werden einfach eine Weile warten müssen, was?"

„Wisst ihr, was ihn meiner Meinung nach aufmuntern würde?", schlug Harry vor. „Was ist, wenn wir ihn in die Küche hinunternehmen, um Dobby zu besuchen? Nach dem, was er gesagt hat, scheint er Dobby zu mögen."

„Tolle Idee, Harry!", rief Hermine. „Wir können uns auch heiße Schokolade holen gehen... wie wär's, wenn wir uns alle hier um Acht treffen? Wir schleichen uns runter und sind wieder im Bett, bevor jemand überhaupt bemerkt, dass wir weg waren."

„Habe ich gerade das Wort „schleichen" aus deinem Mund gehört?", sagte Blaise grinsend. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Die klügste Hexe, Hermine Granger, Miss Perfekt will sich „rausschleichen". Was mich angeht, ich bin voll dabei. Du bist im Augenblick nicht zufällig mit jemandem zusammen, oder?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Sie hat schon ein Auge auf jemanden geworfen", entgegnete Ginny feixend, was ihr einen harten Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippen einbrachte. „Naja, ist doch wahr. Sie will nur nicht, dass jemand davon erfährt."

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wer das ist", gluckste Harry. „Könnte es – "

Hermine schlug eine Hand über den Mund des Gryffindors. „Niemand", knurrte sie scherzhaft. „Lassen wir es ein Geheimnis bleiben, okay?" Harry nickte und sie ließ ihn los.

„Also gut, ich gehe Pansy holen und wir sind um Acht zurück", sagte Neville und stand auf. Hermine begleitete ihren Freund ins Dracos Zimmer und öffnete behutsam die Tür.

„Warum lässt du sie nicht einfach hier? Harry und ich passen auf sie auf", bot Hermine an und lächelte, als sie die Kinder sah. Sie lagen zusammen unter der Decke. Getrocknete Spuren von Tränen zierten Dracos Gesicht und Pansys Arm war um ihn geschlungen. Beide schliefen tief und fest.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ganz sicher. Sie in der Nähe zu haben, beruhigt Draco auch."

„In Ordnung." Sie traten wieder aus der Tür und Neville hob seinen Umhang vom Boden auf. „Dann bis heute Abend."

„Wir sehen uns später", sagte Ginny und küsste Harry auf die Wange. „Obwohl jemand vielleicht Dobby erklären sollte, was vor sich geht. Zum Beispiel kann er sagen, dass Lucius ihn hergeschickt hat, um ein neues Rezept zu lernen oder so was."

„Ich gehe gleich runter und lass es ihn wissen", versicherte Harry. „Bin gleich wieder da." Er schlang einen Arm um seine Freundin und sie gingen hinaus. Ihr Kopf war an seine Schulter gelehnt. Hermine starrte ihnen hinterher, bevor sie ein Seufzen ausstieß.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und zog sich saubere Sachen an, die frei von Schmutz und Schlamm aus dem Wald war. Sie zog ihren Schulranzen über das Bett, nahm Pergament heraus und begann, wild zu kritzeln, während ihre Augen über den Zauberergeschichte- Text flogen, der vor ihr lag.

Sie wollte gerade mit ihrem Zaubertränkeaufsatz anfangen, als sie hörte, wie ihre Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie blickte auf und sah Pansy hereinkommen. Das Mädchen zitterte und hatte die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen.

„Mit Draco stimmt was nicht", flüsterte sie. „Er weint und will nicht aufwachen."

Hermine rollte sich vom Bett und stürzte in Dracos Zimmer neben den Jungen. „Wach auf", drängte sie, zog ihn auf ihren Schoß und schüttelte ihn sanft. „Komm schon, Draco. Es ist ein böser Traum, nur ein Albtraum... nur ein Traum."

Mit einem Keuchen zuckte Draco in ihren Armen und schaute sich wild um, die Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen. „Es ist okay", beruhigte Hermine und strich ihm über das Haar. „Du bist in Sicherheit." Langsam wurden seine Atemzüge wieder normal und sein Körper entspannte sich.

„Sorry", murmelte er.

„Wofür entschuldigst du dich? Es ist in Ordnung, dass du Angst hast... ich habe auch ganz oft Angst."

Pansy beugte sich herüber und umarmte ihren Freund. „Alles okay, Draco?", wisperte sie. Er nickte kurz.

„Wisst ihr was?", sagte Hermine strahlend, um die gedrückte Stimmung aufzuheitern. „Später gehen wir alle in die Küche runter... und wir haben dort eine Überraschung für dich. Ich bin sicher, sie gefällt dir."

Pansy schaute über ihre Schulter durch die Tür zu den orangefarbenen Sofas. „Wo sind Blaise und Neville hingegangen?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Wir treffen uns mit ihnen um Acht... wir wollten dich vorhin nicht aufwecken, deshalb haben wir dich schlafen lassen."

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Draco.

„Er erledigt etwas", sagte das Mädchen ausweichend. „Er wird wahrscheinlich gleich mit dem Abendessen zurück sein. Er muss wissen, dass wir alle Hunger haben."

„Ich bin wieder da", rief Harry vom Porträt. „Und ich habe Essen mitgebracht."

„Hab's euch ja gesagt", strahlte Hermine. Sie hatte es im Gefühl gehabt, dass die Hauselfen ihren Freund nicht mit leeren Händen wegschicken würden und ihre Ahnung hatte sich als richtig erwiesen. Sie setzte Draco auf ihre Hüfte, nahm Pansy an die Hand und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Sieht lecker aus", kommentierte Pansy und setzte sich an den pinken Tisch. Sie streckte die Hand nach einer cremegefüllten Pastete aus, doch Hermine versetzte ihr einen Klaps.

„Iss zuerst etwas von dem Hühnchen", wies das ältere Mädchen an und stellte einen Teller mit gegrilltem Hühnchen und Kartoffelbrei vor Pansy und einen weiteren vor Draco. „Danach könnt ihr eine Pastete essen."

„Warum kann Harry dann jetzt eine essen?", schmollte Pansy.

Harry erstarrte. Ein Klecks Schokoladencreme tropfte ihm aus dem Mund, als er Hermine verlegen anlächelte. „Harry James Potter! Nichts Süßes vor dem Abendessen! Das weißt du doch!"

„Schorry", mampfte Harry. Er schluckte den Bissen hinunter. „Aber sie sehen so gut aus!"

„Und du willst, dass die Kinder diese Einstellung zum Essen übernehmen? Nur das essen, was ihrer Meinung nach gut aussieht?"

„Nein..."

„Dann tu es auch nicht!"

„Schon gut, hab's kapiert", brummte Harry, die Hände vor sich ausgestreckt, um Hermine zu beschwichtigen.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder den Kindern zu. Sie überwachte ihre Mahlzeit und stellte sicher, dass sie nichts Süßes stibitzten. Harry, der sich wie ein bestrafter Hund fühlte, schmollte schweigend in seinem Armsessel und warf den Süßigkeiten, die ihn in Versuchung geführt hatten, tödliche Blicke zu.

Nach dem Essen und Nachttisch (Harry bekam nichts mehr davon, sehr zu seiner Entrüstung), setzte die Gruppe sich auf den geflochtenen Teppich vor dem prasselnden Feuer und ließ die Wärme über ihre Gesichter tänzeln.

Hermine begutachtete sorgfältig die Wunden an Dracos Gesicht und Hals und fügte eine Tinktur hinzu, die die Schwellung reduzierte. „Könntest du das für mich trinken?", fragte sie Draco und hielt eine kleine Tasse mit dunkelblauer Flüssigkeit hoch. „Das ist ein Verbergungstrank", sagte sie, als sie die erhobene Augenbraue bemerkte. „Wenn wir jemanden in der Halle treffen, soll er diese Wunden nicht sehen."

Gehorsam nahm Draco die Tasse entgegen und trank sie aus, das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen. „Das schmeckt widerlich", stöhnte er und nahm den Becher Wasser, den Harry ihm entgegenhielt.

„Du kannst doch nicht erwarten, dass es nach Kirschen schmeckt", erwiderte Hermine grinsend. „Aber zumindest hat er funktioniert." Wie durch Zauberei, was es ja auch war, waren die Male in die blasse Haut des Jungen zurückgewichen, so dass sie wieder unbeschädigt und rein aussah.

Das Porträt schwang kurz darauf auf und ließ Ginny, Neville und Blaise herein. „Wie seid ihr reingekommen?", fragte Hermine verblüfft.

„Ich habe mir das Passwort gemerkt", antwortete Ginny stolz. „Wollen wir gehen?"

Alle drei waren in Pyjamas, bereit vorzutäuschen, dass sie schlafwandelten, falls jemand sie erwischte. „Ich habe einen Schlafanzug für Pansy", sagte Neville. Das kleine Mädchen nahm die Anziehsachen mit einem Lächeln entgegen und zog sich ins Badezimmer zurück.

„Ich geh mich fertigmachen", sagte Hermine. Harry ging ebenfalls in sein Zimmer und tauchte Augenblicke später mit einem übergroßen T-Shirt und einer rot- goldenen Hose auf.

Schon bald lief die Gruppe die Korridore entlang, wobei Ginnys Zauberstab die einzige Lichtquelle darstellte. Draco saß auf Hermines Armen und Pansy auf Blaises, da beide Kinder in der erdrückenden Dunkelheit in Sicherheit sein wollten.

Minuten später gelangten sie zu dem Porträt einer Obstschale und Pansy und Draco warfen sich einen Blick zu. „Wo führt es hin?", wollte Pansy wissen, während Harry vortrat und die Hände über eine grüne Birne führte.

Mit einem schrillen Lachen verwandelte die Frucht sich zu einer Türklinke und Harry zog sie auf. „Zu der Küche", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Rein mit euch."

Draco und Pansys Augen, ebenso wie bei Blaise und Neville, die nie zuvor in der Küche gewesen waren, weiteten sich, während sie die geschäftige Szene vor sich aufnahmen. Hauselfen eilten hin und her, einige kochten an riesigen Herden, andere wuschen Geschirr ab und einige wischten den Boden.

Dampf und Rauch kam von einer Abteilung der Küche von den Öfen und laute, hohe Stimmen plapperten ohne Ende. Ein Hauself löste sich von der Menge und rannte auf sie zu.

„Meister Draco! Dobby ist so froh, dass Ihr Dobby besuchen kommt!", rief der aufgeregte Elf und umarmte Draco um den Bauch herum.

„Dobby?", sagte der Junge und besah sich den Elfen. „Dobby!", jauchzte er und umarmte die Gestalt.

„Meister Draco... bitte.... Dobby ist... kitzlig!", rief der Elf lachend, während er versuchte, sich von dem Kind zu befreien, das im Augenblick seine Hände über Dobbys Bauch fahren ließ, ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ohh, sind sie nicht süß?", gurrte Hermine und schoss ein Foto. „Es war wirklich eine gute Idee, ihn mit hierherzunehmen", sagte sie leise zu Harry. „Schau nur, wie glücklich er ist."

Pansy stürzte sich ebenfalls in den Kitzelkampf und das Gelächter der drei übertönte die Küchengeräusche. Ein Klang von Glückseligkeit und Entzücken. Indem er eine Rolle über den Boden ausführte, gelang es Dobby, den Slytherins zu entkommen, bevor er seine eigene Magie heraufbeschwor, worauf die beiden sanft auf den Boden genagelt wurden, immer noch vor Lachen kreischend.

„Soll Dobby Harry Potter und seinen Freunden heiße Schokolade holen?", fragte der Elf und verbeugte sich vor der Gruppe.

„Das wäre toll, Dobby", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Können wir uns auch irgendwo hinsetzen?" Begeistert nickend führte Dobby sie zu einem Tisch im hinteren Teil der Küche, über den eine blau- weiße Tischdecke gebreitet war und wo eine Vase mit Blumen in der Mitte stand.

„Dobby wird Meister Dracos und Miss Pansy befreien gehen und Ihnen heiße Schokolade bringen." Der Elf verschwand in der Menge seiner Gesellen. Einige Sekunden später tauchten zwei Kinder auf, die sich gegenseitig stützten und immer noch lachten.

„Was macht Dobby denn hier?", kicherte Pansy. „Ich dachte, er wäre bei dir zu Hause, Draco."

„Er ist hergekommen, um zu lernen, wie man ein Puddinggericht zubereitet", sagte Hermine hastig. Sie war dankbar, dass Dobby auf seine Hüte und Socken verzichtet hatte, so dass Draco nicht misstrauisch wurde, wenn er seinen Familienelf mit Kleidung sah.

„Ich hoffe, er macht es dann, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin", sagte der Junge lächelnd.

„Ich bin sicher, das wird er", erwiderte Hermine. „Oh schau! Da kommen unsere Getränke!"

Vorsichtig setzte Dobby ein Tablett mit dampfenden Tassen ab. Jeder Krug enthielt eine dunkle Flüssigkeit mit aufgeschlagener Milchcreme. „Vielen Dank, Dobby", sagte Hermine und nahm einen Schluck. „Köstlich!"

„Kein Problem, Hermine Granger." Dobby wurde rot und scharrte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden herum.

„Willst du dich zu uns gesellen?", bot Harry an.

„Dobby... sich zu Harry Potter und Meister Draco gesellen?", flüsterte der Hauself. „Sehr gerne!", rief er, beschwor sich einen Stuhl herauf und kletterte neben Draco darauf.

„Ich bin froh, dich wiederzusehen, Dobby", sagte Draco lächelnd und umarmte den Elfen. „Aber wird Vater nicht wütend sein, dass du nicht zu Hause bist?"

„Nein... Meister Lucius weiß, dass Dobby hier ist", entgegnete der Hauself, was Harry ein erleichtertes Seufzen entlockte, da er gefürchtet hatte, dass der Elf vergessen würde, was er ihm eingetrichtert hatte.

Für die nächste Stunde unterhielt die Gruppe sich. Draco war zufrieden, einfach nur neben seinem langjährigen Freund und Aufpasser zu sitzen, seine heiße Schokolade zu schlürfen und an Keksen zu knabbern, die ein anderer Elf herübergebracht hatte.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass wir gehen, Dobby", verkündete Harry. Er stand auf und streckte sich. „Pansy und Draco sollten ins Bett."

„Aber wir sind nicht... müde", gähnte Pansy und blinzelte schläfrig. Neville lächelte auf seinen Schützling hinunter und nahm sie auf die Arm, worauf das Mädchen einen Augenblick später eingeschlafen war.

„Wiedersehen, Dobby", sagte Draco unter Tränen und umarmte den Elfen ein letztes Mal.

„Dobby wird Meister Draco später sehen", antwortete Dobby lächelnd und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Passt auf Harry Potter und seine Freunde auf."

Die Schüler verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Ginny stahl sich in den Gryffindor- Turm zurück und Blaises Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem kleinen Zuhause, während Harrys zu ihrem aufbrachen.

„Das war ein schönes Ende für den Tag", gähnte Harry, als sie in die Sicherheit ihres Raumes traten. „Zeit für's Bett."

Alle drei tappten in das Badezimmer, um sich die Zähne zu putzen, und dann zu Dracos Zimmer, um das Kind zu Bett zu bringen, dessen Augen bereits zufielen. „Draco", sagte Hermine sanft. „Harry und ich wollen dir etwas geben, bevor du einschläfst."

Das Kind schaute sie voller Interesse an und blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Harry hob ein Päckchen vom Boden auf und reichte es dem Jungen. „Mine und ich haben es gestern für dich gemacht", sagte er grinsend. „Wir hoffen, es gefällt dir."

Draco zog das Papier in Streifen ab und nahm den Deckel von dem Kasten. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entfloh seiner Kehle. „Das ist wirklich für mich?", flüsterte er, während ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Es gehört dir", antwortete Hermine zärtlich. Draco griff in die Box und drückte den Gegenstand an sich. Es war ein weicher, grüner Plüschdrache, den die Gryffindors am Tag zuvor ohne Zauberei genäht und bestickt hatten. Schwarze Knopfaugen und silberner Glitzer über den smaragdfarbenen Schuppen unterstrichen die Schönheit des Tieres, dessen Flügel glänzten und biegbar waren.

„Vielen Dank", murmelte Draco, sprang auf und schlang seine Arme um seine Vormünder, deren Arme ihn an sie drückten.

„Gern geschehen, Draco", wisperte Hermine. „Wirklich gern geschehen."


	12. Das Leben tut weh

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original heißt Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 12 – Das Leben tut weh**

Seit dem Hogsmeade- Ausflug waren nun mehrere Tage vergangen, elf, um genau zu sein. Und es war eine Menge geschehen in den Tagen...

Zuerst einmal war Glitzer getauft worden. Es war eine riesige Zeremonie gewesen, voll ausgestattet mit Weihwasser („gesegnet" von Hermine), einem kleinen weißen Shirt für Glitzer und einer Baptisten- Kerze.

Draco war als Vormund für seinen neuen Schützling eingetreten und Harry als Priester, während Hermine Zuschauerin war. Unter der stolzen Beobachtung des Mädchens, wurde Glitzer in das Wasser getaucht, bevor man ihn wieder hervorzog und einen Trocknungszauber anwandte.

Dann wurde er seinem neuen Besitzer übergeben, der versprach, sein Neugeborenes zu lieben und in Ehren zu halten. Für den Fall, dass ihr euch wundert... dieses Kind war kein Geringerer als der Stoffdrache, den Hermine und Harry Draco geschenkt hatten.

Seit Glitzer warm in die Familie aufgenommen worden war, waren er und Draco unzertrennlich. In jeder einzelnen Unterrichtsstunde saß der Drache auf dem Schoß des Kindes, während Pflege magischer Geschöpfe in der Sicherheit von Hermines Tasche und bei den Mahlzeiten neben Draco.

Natürlich waren viele andere Sachen mit dem Kind passiert während seines Aufenthalts bei seinen Vormündern. Es war ihm gelungen, ihnen mehrere Streiche zu spielen, nachdem er sich Harrys Zauberstabs bemächtigt hatte, natürlich mit Pansys Hilfe.

Diese kleinen Scherze von ihm schlossen alles ein, vom Schmuggeln eines Tonnenzungen- Toffee in Hermines Frühstücksei bis dahin, Harrys Kleidung an die Spitze des Nordturms zu hängen, mit der Hilfe von Harrys Feuerblitz.

Beide Gryffindors, vor allem Harry, waren beeindruckt gewesen, dass das Kind den schnellsten Besen, der jemals hergestellt wurde, kontrollieren konnte. Deshalb hatte der Quidditch- Fan seinen Schützling zu vielen Spazierflügen über den See und das Hogwarts' Gelände mitgenommen.

Aber wir müssen bedenken, dass es hier um Draco geht, der leicht zu Unfällen neigt, auch wenn er es vielleicht gar nicht beabsichtigt. Und mit Besen, schneller Geschwindigkeit, starken Winden waren Unfälle nur eine Frage der Zeit... so fand Hermine sich auch im Krankenflügel wieder, wo sie zwei Nächte lang über Draco und Harry wachte, die eine Grippe ausbrüteten, nachdem sie in den eiskalten See gefallen waren.

Madam Pomfrey hatte gesagt, dass sie beide Glück hatten... es war erst September und der See war noch längst nicht so kalt wie in den Wintermonaten, obwohl es schon ziemlich kühl für den Herbst war.

Und natürlich trug Terry erheblich zur allgemeinen Erheiterung bei... Draco und der Ravenclaw standen miteinander auf Kriegsfuß. Nun mussten sie voneinander getrennt werden, damit Terry nicht versuchte, Draco anzugreifen.

Einmal musste Ron sich buchstäblich zwischen die kabbelnden Kinder werfen und hatte sich an seinem linken Arm einige Zahnabdrücke von Terry eingefangen, der versucht hatte, an Draco heranzukommen, nachdem dieser „aus Versehen" ein Glas Kürbissaft auf Terrys Schoß gekippt hatte.

Draco hatte ebenfalls seine erste Kräuterkunde- Stunde erlebt und, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, er war entsetzt davon. Die ganze Stunde über hatte er sich an Glitzer und Hermine geklammert in der Überzeugung, dass alle Pflanzen ihn auffressen wollten.

Hermine grübelte immer noch über der Tatsache, dass Draco es nichts auszumachen schien, von einem Drachen aufgefressen zu werden, der Gedanke an eine ziemlich harmlose Pflanze (wie die Fedrige Duftblume) ihn aber dazu bringen konnte, sich unter einem Tisch zu verstecken.

Im Moment hatte Hermine sich in einem Armsessel eingerollt, versunken in Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts, während Harry sich auf dem Sofa fläzte und beobachtete, wie Draco Krummbein nachjagte, der seinen geliebten Stoffdrachen im Maul hielt.

„VERFLUCHTER KATER!", brüllte Draco. „SCHWING SOFORT DEINEN FUSSLIGEN, ORANGEN ARSCH HIERHER!"

„Draco!", rief Hermine und blickte von ihrem Text auf. „Wo um Himmels willen hast du diese Worte her? Sie sind furchtbar!"

„Von Ron", gestand das Kind. Es ließ den Kopf hängen und unterbrach seine Jagd

„Oh", schäumte das Mädchen. Sie schlug das Buch zu. „Er wird was zu hören kriegen! Lavender hatte Recht! Die Kinder schnappen seine Wortwahl auf!" Draco lächelte nur, während Hermine zum Porträtloch hinüberstürmte.

Das Porträt schwang gehorsam zur Seite und das Mädchen rauschte hinaus, worauf eine Sekunde später ein lautes Krachen ertönte. „Miss Granger! Bitte geben Sie Acht, wohin Sie laufen!", empörte sich die Lehrerin für Verwandlung.

„Es tut mir leid", erklang die gedämpfte Erwiderung der Gryffindor, die unter der Frau lag.

Mit einem Stöhnen erhob McGonagall sich und bot Hermine ihre Hand an. „Wollten Sie gerade los? Ich möchte Ihnen zuerst etwas sagen."

_Ron zu verstümmeln kann warten_, beschloss Hermine. „Sicher, kommen Sie herein", sagte sie und ging in den Raum zurück. Leviculus hatte dem gesamten Austausch mit einem dämlichen Grinsen zugesehen. Sie traten ein und McGonagall ließ sich in einem zweiten Armsessel nieder und sah belustigt dem blonden Jungen zu, der wieder den Kater durch den Raum jagte, um sein Spielzeug wiederzubekommen.

„Ich habe Ihnen etwas Wichtiges zu sagen", sagte die Lehrerin ernst. Sie steckte ihre Hand in ihren Umhang und reichte Hermine, die sich neben Harry gesetzt hatte, eine kleine Phiole mit dunkelroter Flüssigkeit. „Zwei Wochen sind vergangen und nun ist es Zeit, dass Mr. Malfoy wieder er selbst wird."

„Schon?", murmelte Hermine, während sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. „Aber es können nicht..."

„Es sind genau vierzehn Tage bis heute, Miss Granger. Ich habe mit Professor Tobin gesprochen und wir haben eine Planungsänderung beschlossen... nur Mr. Malfoy wird heute einen Trank einnehmen... in zwei Tagen werden Sie und Mr. Potter den Verjüngungstrank nehmen."

„Warum warten?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Wir haben das Gefühl, die Schüler könnten eine Pause gebrauchen, einfach um es zu verarbeiten und mit ihren Freunden und vielleicht mit ihren Partnern zu sprechen... und ich kann mir vorstellen, einige Individuen dürften etwas Zeit für sich brauchen."

„Sollen wir ihn ihm jetzt geben?", erkundigte sich Harry. Seine Stimme krächzte leicht.

„Ja. Es wird Mr. Malfoy für einige Stunden außer Gefecht setzen... er wird wahrscheinlich um die Abendessenszeit aufwachen, so dass er essen gehen kann. Und all seine Kleidung in seinem Koffer und an ihm werden seine normale Größe annehmen."

Hermine erblasste. „Sie meinen, sie müssen alle im Koffer sein?"

„Das ist richtig... und in ihrer normalen Größe, keine Schrumpfzauber."

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei raste Hermine in Dracos Zimmer. Das Geräusch vom Zuschlagen und Öffnen eines Koffers erfüllte den ganzen Vorraum. „Was macht Hermine mit meinen ganzen Anziehsachen?", wollte Draco wissen und kletterte auf Harrys Schoß, Glitzer fest in den Armen. „Sie hat mir vorhin gesagt, dass ich sie zusammenfalten soll... und jetzt faltet sie sie wieder auseinander."

„Hermine will sie jetzt alle im Koffer haben", erklärte Harry. Er wischte sich die Tränen ab, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten.

„Warum weinst du?", erkundigte Draco sich leise und wischte eine Träne weg, die Harry ausgelassen hatte.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, Mr. Potter", verkündete McGonagall und erhob sich. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf das Kind, zerzauste sie seinen blonden Schopf und trat aus der Tür.

„Hab sie alle reingekriegt!", rief Hermine, die mit einem zufriedenen Feixen auf dem Gesicht aus Dracos Zimmer trat. Aber ein Blick auf das Kind, das seinen Drachen an sich drückte und auf Harrys Schoß saß, genügte, um sie wieder in Tränen ausbrechen zu lassen.

„Warum weint ihr beide?", fragte Draco wieder, während sich auf seinen engelsgleichen Zügen Besorgnis ausbreitete.

„Komm her, Draco", murmelte Hermine und streckte die Arme nach dem Jungen aus. Draco kletterte von Harrys Schoß und ließ sich von ihr hochheben und in sein Zimmer tragen, Harry im Schlepptau.

„Was ist los?" Hermine antwortete nicht auf seine Frage, sondern setzte ihn unter seine Decke und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder, während Harry auf der anderen Seite Platz nahm. „Habe ich etwas Böses angestellt?"

„Du hast gar nichts angestellt", flüsterte Hermine und drückte ihn aufs Kissen hinunter. „Absolut gar nichts Böses." Harry, der den Stoffdrachen gehalten hatte, reichte ihn an das Kind, das ihn auf der Stelle an sich drückte.

„Warum bringt ihr mich zu Bett? Es ist nicht einmal Mittagsessenzeit."

„Du weißt, dass wir dich liebhaben, nicht wahr, Draco?", wisperte Hermine und küsste ihn auf die Augenbraue. Das Kind nickte, verwirrter denn je. „Du musst das hier für uns trinken, okay?", murmelte sie und streckte ihn die Phiole entgegen.

„Warum?"

„Es ist... für einen Test, den Professor McGonagall durchführen möchte... es wird aber gut schmecken", versicherte Hermine, die Stimme vor Tränen belegt.

„Wir werden dich immer liebhaben und uns um dich sorgen, was auch kommen mag", flüsterte Harry und küsste ihn auf den goldenen Scheitel. „Denk immer daran, okay?" Draco nickte und setzte sich auf, während er die Phiole von Hermine entgegennahm.

„Du hast Recht", sagte er lächelnd, „es schmeckt gut. Nach Preiselbeeren!" Hermine zog das Kind an sich und wiegte ihn in ihren Armen, während sein Körper erschlaffte und das Glas aus seiner Hand fiel, die Augen geschlossen.

Harry nahm das Kind aus Hermines Armen und legte ihn wieder aufs Bett. Er musste Hermine davon abhalten, Draco wieder hochzunehmen. Langsam, während sie mit angehaltenem Atem zusahen, begann Draco sich zu verwandeln.

Sekunden später lag ein schlafender Sechzehnjähriger auf dem Bett, einen Arm immer noch um Glitzer geschlungen und einen friedlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Hermine brach in Tränen aus, da das Kind, um das sie sich gekümmert hatten, offiziell fort war.

Harry nahm Hermine sanft an den Schultern und führte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zur Couch, wo er sie hinunterdrückte und in die Arme nahm, um sie zu trösten.

„Warum mussten wir ihn zurückverwandeln?", schluchzte sie und vergrub ihren Kopf an Harrys Schulter. „Warum konnten wir ihn nicht so lassen?"

„Weil das nicht das ist, wozu er bestimmt ist", murmelte Harry. „Zumindest hatten wir die Gelegenheit, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, richtig? Und wer weiß? Vielleicht hat er sich verändert."

„Hoffentlich", flüsterte Hermine. Sie setzte sich auf und wischte sich die Augen.

„Außerdem seid ihr beiden füreinander bestimmt", sagte Harry grinsend. „Und das wäre nicht sehr spaßig, wenn er immer noch ein Arschloch wäre."

„Wir sind nicht füreinander bestimmt!", rief Hermine. Ihr schoss vor Verlegenheit das Blut ins Gesicht. „Unerwartet könnte jeder sein... zum Beispiel könnte ich mich in Snape verlieben!" Harry versuchte, sich das Paar im Geiste vorzustellen, und würgte.

„Sag so was nie wieder", flehte er, während er sich bemühte, die schreckliche Vorstellung zu verjagen. „Bitte, bitte sag so was nie wieder."

„Ich wollte mich nur klar ausdrücken", erwiderte Hermine schniefend.

Für den Rest des Tages hingen die beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum herum, da keiner den rechten Appetit fürs Mittagessen verspürte. Hermine schaffte es, ihre Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Montag zu erledigen, und hatte immer noch Zeit sich zu freuen, dass sie von Harrys Arbeit frei war, und ihrem Freund dabei zuzusehen.

Als die Uhr fünf Uhr ankündigte, ertönte ein lautes Knurren. „Ich glaube, ich habe Hunger", gluckste Harry und klopfte sich auf den Bauch. „Wollen wir zum Abendessen runtergehen?"

„Was ist mit Draco?", murmelte Hermine und warf einen Blick zur geschlossenen Zimmertür, wo der Slytherin immer noch schlief. „Was ist, wenn er aufwacht?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass gerade wir die ersten sind, die er sehen will", sagte Harry sanft. Er legte Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter. „McGonagall hat gesagt, dass einige von ihnen einfach allein sein wollen... ich denke, Draco gehört dazu. Es ist viel mit ihm passiert... er wird Zeit brauchen, darüber nachzudenken."

„Ich schätze, du hast Recht...", gab Hermine widerwillig zurück. „Aber er sollte inzwischen wach sein, oder nicht? Ich gehe ihn fragen, ob er mit uns hinuntergehen möchte."

Bevor Harry sagen konnte, dass es keine so eine gute Idee wäre, stand Hermine bereits vor Dracos Tür. Ihre Hand drehte am Knauf, doch sehr zu ihrer Überraschung war sie verschlossen. „Draco? Alles okay?", murmelte sie, nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartend. Sie bekam auch keine. „Tja, er ist wach", teilte sie Harry leise mit. „Wir können ihm etwas zu essen mitbringen... er wird bis dahin mit Sicherheit Hunger haben."

Mit einem letzten besorgten Blick auf die geschlossene Tür, trat Hermine aus dem Porträtloch.

In der Großen Halle bemerkte sie traurig, dass keine Kinder mehr an den Bänken saßen, sondern nur noch Jugendliche.

Terry saß immer noch am Gryffindor- Tisch und entschuldigte sich bei allen. „Ihr hättet ihn sehen sollen!", kicherte Lavender, als Harry und Hermine sich setzten. „Er hat Snape vor ein paar Minuten Snape umarmt!"

Harry starrte den Ravenclaw entgeistert an. „Du hast was getan?"

„Ihn umarmt", antwortete der Junge lachend. „Ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich ihn vorhin gebissen habe... und die Wirkung des Zaubertranks hat noch nicht ganz nachgelassen... als würde ich immer noch Umarmungen erwarten und versuchen, andere zu beißen."

„Du hast Snape gebissen?", wiederholte Hermine matt. „Ich bin ehrlich überrascht, dass du noch am Leben bist."

„Ich bin überrascht, dass _wir_ noch leben", murmelte Ron. „Von dem ständigen Missbrauch, den Terry uns aufgezwungen hat."

„Ich habe mich doch schon entschuldigt!", rief Terry. „Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass du ins Krankenhaus musstest!"

„Ja ja", knurrte der Rotschopf.

„Wie haben deine Eltern dich nur im Griff gehabt?", fragte Lavender, ehrlich interessiert an der Antwort.

Terry rieb sich den Hinterkopf. „Sie haben mir nichts Süßes oder Kuchen gegeben... deshalb habe ich mich auch so benommen."

„Wir sind solche Idioten", ächzte Lavender. „Wenn wir es nur gewusst hätten." Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. „Warum hast du uns dann nicht gesagt, dir keine Süßigkeiten zu geben?"

„Warum sollte ich? Mir wurde als Kind Zucker verweigert... glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich es freiwillig aufgeben würde, wenn mir klar war, dass ihr nichts davon wusstet?"

„Hey, Mine", sagte Ginny und glitt neben ihrer Freundin auf die Bank. „Wo ist Draco?", fragte sie und blickte sich in der Halle um. „Ich sehe ihn nirgends."

„Er hat sich in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt", antwortete Hermine leise. „Er muss einfach eine Weile allein sein."

„Hermine? Ich meine... Granger?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter der Gryffindor. Das Mädchen drehte sich um und sah Pansy, die mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden scharrte und ihr schwarzes Haar zwischen den Fingern zwirbelte.

„Nenn mich Hermine, Pansy", sagte sie bestimmt und streckte der Slytherin die Hand entgegen. „Wir sind Freunde, nicht wahr?"

Nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde lächelte Pansy und schlug ein. „Ich habe mich gefragt... weißt du, wo Draco ist?"

„Eingeschlossen in seinem Zimmer", sagte Hermine traurig. „Harry und ich lassen ihn einfach für eine Weile allein... er braucht Zeit zum Nachdenken."

„Oh... na gut. Tja... wenn du ihn siehst, sag ihm, dass ich hoffe, er fühlt sich besser." Hermine nickte, während Pansy sich umdrehte und zu ihren eigenen Tisch zurückging. Sie hatte verstanden, was die Slytherin ausdrücken wollte... Sie wollte Draco wissen lassen, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte und seine Freundin war.

„Ich gehe in unseren Raum zurück", beschloss Hermine und wickelte eine Pastete in eine Serviette. „Und ich verspreche, Draco nicht zu stören", fügte sich hinzu, als sie den Blick bemerkte, den Harry ihr zuwarf.

Während sie die Halle entlanglief, seufzte sie. Alle anderen schienen sich mit ihren alten Rollen abzufinden... wenn auch vielleicht verlegen wie Terry. Aber Draco... so viel, das sie über ihn erfahren hatte... so viel, das er hatte geheim halten wollen. Wie konnte jemand erwarten, dass er einfach fortzufahren würde, nachdem er all das durchgemacht hatte?

Im Gemeinschaftsraum setzte Hermine sich auf die Couch und begann zu lesen, um ihre Gedanken verzweifelt von Draco abzulenken. Aber nach einigen Sekunden unterbrach ein leises Geräusch ihre Konzentration und sie legte das Buch zur Seite.

Sie schlich zur Tür des Slytherins und drückte ein Ohr dagegen, worauf das Geräusch unverkennbar wurde. Weinen. Draco weinte. Sofort setzten die Mutterinstinkte ein, die sie entwickelt hatte. Sie drehte am Knauf, der sich immer noch nicht rühren wollte.

„Alohomora", hauchte sie. Leise schwang die Tür auf und Hermine trat ein. Tränen stiegen ihr bei Dracos Anblick in die Augen. Er trug immer noch seine schwarzen Roben und lag unter der Decke. Doch er hatte sich um Glitzer herum zusammengerollt, die Schultern bebten vor leisen Schluchzern.

Hermine durchschritt den Raum und glitt neben dem weinenden Jungen unter die Bettdecke, während sie ihn zögernd in eine Umarmung schloss. Draco wies sie nicht zurück, wie sie erwartet hatte, sondern zog sie ein wenig an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihr.

„Es ist okay", murmelte sie und rieb kleine Kreise auf seinen Rücken. „Alles ist in Ordnung."

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck setzte Draco sich auf und stieß die Gryffindor von sich, die silbernen Augen vor Zorn und Tränen blitzend. „Nichts ist in Ordnung", zischte er, „und das wird es auch nie wieder sein."

„Draco..."

Er fegte ihre Hand grob von seiner Schulter, bevor er sich weiter auf seinem Bett zurückzog. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Granger... bitte", flüsterte er gebrochen.

„Ich will nur, dass du weißt... was Harry und ich gesagt haben, ist wahr. Wir haben dich wirklich ins Herz geschlossen, Draco... und wir wollen nur helfen."

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe", murmelte der Slytherin und sah auf seine verschränkten Hände hinunter. „Wenn ihr mir helfen wolltet, wärt ihr nicht geboren worden."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Ein schmerzerfüllter Ausdruck breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Das meinst du nicht so", sagte sie nach einer Minute, den Blick gesenkt. „Du hast mir so oft gesagt, dass du mich lieb hast... das muss doch etwas bedeutet haben."

„Hat es aber nicht", blaffte Draco. „Vergiss einfach, dass es jemals passiert ist."

„Es ist aber passiert und ich werde es nicht vergessen. Während der beiden Wochen warst du menschlich, Draco. Du hattest keine Angst, deine Gefühle zu zeigen, uns von deinen Problemen zu erzählen, dich von uns trösten zu lassen. Dir hat es nichts ausgemacht gesagt zu bekommen, dass du geliebt wirst. Du hast dich von uns umarmen lassen. Gib dir keine Mühe, mir weiszumachen, dass das nichts bedeutet hat."

„Vielleicht will ich einfach, dass es nichts bedeutet", gab Draco zurück. „Ich wollte euch nicht in meinem Leben haben... warum musstet ihr nett zu mir sein?", flüsterte er, während Tränen seine Wangen herunterströmten. „Warum konntet ihr mich nicht ignorieren und von euch stoßen? Dann wäre das nicht passiert."

„Was wäre nicht passiert?", fragte Hermine leise. Sie rückte näher und legte eine Hand an seine Wange, während sie mit dem Daumen seine Tränen fortwischte. Draco versteifte sich, ließ sie aber gewähren.

„Dass du mir etwas bedeutest."


	13. Enthüllungen

Hi, Leute!

Hier präsentiere ich des Rätsels Lösung, wer nun als nächstes geschrumpft wird. Und wie wird sich die Beziehung zwischen Hermine und Draco entwickeln?

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 13 – Enthüllungen**

Keiner rührte sich, keiner atmete. Hermine starrte Draco nur an. Ihre honigfarbenen Augen bohrten sich in seine silbernen, ihre Hand an seinem Gesicht erstarrt. „Wieso?", flüsterte sie. „Ist das eine schlechte Sache?"

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern wand seinen Blick ab und starrte auf seine Hände, während seine Schultern leicht bebten und ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als Traurigkeit seine Wut niederrang. „Mir soll niemand etwas bedeuten", murmelte er, immer noch dem Blick der Gryffindor ausweichend. „Es ist ein Zeichen von Schwäche, jemanden über sich selbst zu stellen."

„Das siehst du falsch", antwortete Hermine sanft. „Sich um jemanden zu sorgen ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste. In Wirklichkeit macht es uns stärker. Wir bekommen Vertrauen von unseren Freunden und Liebe von unseren Familien."

„Liebe?" Draco schnaubte. „Sei nicht albern."

„Das bin ich nicht", sagte Hermine leise. „Du magst vielleicht nicht mit einer liebevollen Familie aufgewachsen sein, aber würdest du nicht von der Zeit, die du mit Harry und mir verbracht hast, sagen, dass du geliebt worden bist?" Draco antwortete nicht. „Schau mal", sagte Hermine und hob Dracos Kinn, so dass er sie ansehen musste. „Du weißt, was ich meine. Harry und ich sorgen uns um dich und du liegst uns sehr am Herzen. Pansy hat sicherlich so gewirkt, als würde sie... sie hat mir beim Abendessen aufgetragen dir zu sagen, sie will, dass du dich besser fühlst. Ginny sorgt sich um dich. Snape tut es mit Sicherheit und eine ganze Menge anderer Leute. Bedeuten wir alle gar nichts?"

Nach ein paar Sekunden schüttelte Draco langsam den Kopf, bevor er sich von Hermine in ihre warmen und tröstlichen Arme ziehen ließ. „Sich zu sorgen ist nicht schlimm", wiederholte sie und legte ihr Kinn auf seinen Kopf.

Sie saßen für eine Weile so da. Das einzige Geräusch war das Prasseln des Feuers aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, das entfernt an ihre Ohren drang. Hermine hörte das Porträt zur Seite schwingen, aber Harry kam klugerweise nicht herein, da er es für das Beste hielt, das Trösten seiner Freundin zu überlassen.

Die Uhr kündigte eine Weile später zehn Uhr an. Hermine entließ Draco sanft aus ihren Armen und machte Anstalten, in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurückzukehren. „Geh nicht", murmelte Draco und schloss seine Hand fest um Hermines Handgelenk. „Bitte... bleib."

„In Ordnung", sagte Hermine lächelnd und schmiegte sich wieder unter die Decke. „Ich bin hier." Zufrieden schlief Draco ein, einen Arm um Glitzer und die andere mit Hermines Fingern verschlungen.

Das Gryffindor- Mädchen fiel es nicht so leicht einzuschlafen. Sie lag wach und starrte den Wasserfall an, sah zu, wie der bunte Strom in das Becken darunter fiel. Alles würde von nun an so anders sein. Und in nur zwei Tagen würde entweder sie oder Harry fünf Jahre alt sein... und Draco schien wirklich nicht in der Verfassung zu sein, sich um sie zu kümmern.

Nach ein paar Minuten driftete Hermine in den Schlaf, eingelullt in die Traumwelt von dem sanften Plätschern des Wassers. Eine Person lag jedoch immer noch wach. Harry schlich auf Zehenspitzen in den Raum, um niemanden aufzuwecken.

„Endlich eingeschlafen", murmelte er und hob seine Kamera. „Sagt Cheese." Ein heller Blitz erfüllte den Raum, weckte aber glücklicherweise keinen auf, und Harry schlüpfte wieder hinaus, die Kamera beschützerisch an die Brust gedrückt. „Mein Bild", murmelte er und tätschelte das Gerät.

Der Morgen zog am nächsten Tag strahlend herauf. Sonnenlicht strömte durch die dunkelgrünen Vorhänge direkt in Hermines Augen. Mit einem Stöhnen wandte sie ihr Gesicht ab und vergrub ihr Gesicht an dem Gegenstand neben ihr.

Sie seufzte dankbar auf, als das, woran sie gepresst war, effektiv das Licht abblockte. Draco andererseits war gerade ebenfalls aufgewacht und fand sich voll dem Licht ausgesetzt. Ächzend rollte er sich herum, worauf sein Kopf mit Hermines zusammenstieß. Doch er sank in den Schlaf zurück, sobald das störende Licht verschwunden war. Die Gryffindor jedoch nicht.

Mit einem kleinen Keuchen realisierte Hermine, wie nahe sie einander waren. Ihre Stirne waren aneinandergeschmiegt, einer seiner Armen war um sie gelegt und ihre Beine waren miteinander verschlungen.

„Unterbreche ich da etwas?", erklang Harrys erheiterte Stimme von der Tür her.

„Harry", zischte Hermine. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot, während sie sich bemühte, Dracos Griff von sich zu lösen. „ Es ist nicht, wie es aussieht", verteidigte sie sich.

„Ah ja..." sagte Harry feixend. „Hab dir ja gesagt, dass dein Blitzmuster Recht hatte."

„Er hat mich gebeten, die Nacht über bei ihm zu bleiben!", rief das Mädchen, das Gesicht nun tomatenrot.

„Also mag er dich auch?", grinste Harry.

„NEIN! Nein", protestierte Hermine, dankbar, dass Draco noch schlief. „Er wollte einfach nicht allein sein... also bin ich hiergeblieben."

„Danach sah es aber nicht aus", sagte Ginny, die hinter Harry auftauchte, ebenfalls ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Aber dann verblich das Lächeln und sie erkundigte sich leise: „Wie kommt er klar?"

„Er war gestern Abend wirklich aufgewühlt", murmelte Hermine. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn jemals zuvor so verwirrt erlebt habe, nicht einmal, als er klein war. Er wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was er tun sollte."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte der Rotschopf. Sie kam in den Raum und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, wobei sie die verschlungenen Beine sorgfältig mied.

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich ihm etwas bedeute... und dann, dass er es aber nicht sollte. Er war einfach sehr... emotional unstabil ist wohl der beste Ausdruck dafür."

„Und ich hab wieder Recht", krähte Harry triumphierend. „Weißt du noch, dass ich dir gesagt habe, er würde sich ändern? Wenn du ihm wirklich etwas bedeutest, dann haben wir etwas richtig gemacht."

„Ich hoffe, er fühlt sich besser", flüsterte Ginny und kroch auf das Bett, bis sie am Kopf des Slytherin war und seine friedlichen Züge bewunderte. „Er verdient es, glücklich zu sein."

Hermine, die sich nun erfolgreich losgemacht hatte, rollte sich vom Bett. „Warum gehen wir nicht alle runter zum Frühstück? Draco wird wahrscheinlich auf sein, wenn wir zurückkommen."

„Na gut", stimmte Harry zu. „Komm, Ginny." Das Mädchen hielt ihre Hand hoch und steckte Glitzer in Dracos Arm, während Hermine ihn zudeckte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, ein nachdenkliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während die beiden Mädchen einen Aufstand veranstalten, um es Draco möglichst bequem zu machen.

Augenblicke später brachen sie auf und schlossen die Tür leise hinter sich.

Sobald Stille eingekehrt war, setzte Draco sich auf, während die Tränen, die er hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern verborgen hatte, überquollen. „Hermine hatte Recht", flüsterte er und drückte den Stoffdrachen an sich. „Sie sorgen sich wirklich um mich... und ich war glücklich. Und das werde ich immer noch sein", entschloss er. Er stieg aus dem Bett und ging zu seinem Koffer, in dem, wie er wusste, ein neues Sortiment von Kleidung steckte.

„Ich bin jetzt anders... und ich werde sie wahrscheinlich mit anderen Augen sehen. Nicht mehr nur Narbenkopf und Schlammblut. Sondern als Menschen", sagte der Slytherin zu sich selbst, während er eine Jeans und ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt aus dem Koffer zog.

„Hermine... sie ist wirklich nett. Liebevoll wie eine Mutter es sein sollte. Außerdem nachsichtig. Und freundlich. Und Harry... er ist lustig, auf jeden Spaß aus. Dieser dämliche Gryffindorstolz, schätze ich", murmelte Draco vor sich hin, während er ein paar Socken anzog.

„Und sogar Ginny ist nett. Hätte das nie von einer Weasley gedacht. Und Pansy... wir sind schon immer Freunde gewesen. Ich schätze, das hat uns noch nähergebracht." Nun vollständig angezogen, streifte Draco sich einer der Jacken über, die Hermine ihm gekauft hatte, und steckte Glitzer in seine Tasche.

Es mochte kindisch erscheinen, den Drachen mit sich herum zu tragen, aber er verlieh dem Slytherin ein tröstliches Gefühl. Etwas zu haben, das ihn an jene glücklichen Tage erinnerte, verjagte seine Sorgen. Doch es gab etwas, das sogar noch mehr helfen würde.

Er hob seinen geliebten Nimbus 2001 vom Boden auf und trat leise aus dem Raum. Der Narr döste glücklicherweise in seinem Rahmen. Alle großen Hallen vermeidend schaffte Draco es, sich von einem Hinterausgang am Verwandlungsraum aus der Schule zu stehlen.

Er lief schnell zum Quidditch- Feld hinüber, das unbesetzt war, und stieß sich in die Luft ab. Er schraubte sich immer weiter in den Himmel, während der Wind in sein Gesicht blies und ihm Adrenalin durchs Blut pumpte.

Mit einer plötzlichen Wende bemerkte Draco überrascht, wie eine andere Person auf ihn zuflog, um ihn zu begrüßen. Sofort versteifte der Slytherin sich, da er noch nicht jemandem entgegentreten wollte. „Hey", sagte Harry lächelnd und hielt vor Draco. „Fühlst du dich besser?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln, nicht sicher, wie er antworten sollte.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du üben willst", sagte Harry und zog einen kleinen goldenen Ball aus seiner Tasche.

„Was ist das?", wollte Draco neugierig wissen.

„Ein unechter Schnatz", antwortete Harry grinsend. „Den hat Hermine für mich erschaffen. Er funktioniert wie ein normaler Schnatz, aber wenn keiner ihn nach einer Weile fängt, kann ich ihn zu mir zurückrufen."

„Interessant." Draco sagte nichts mehr, sondern sah Harry einfach an, der sich unter seinem Blick wand. „Willst du ihn nicht werfen?"

„Oh... ja richtig", sagte Harry lachend und rieb sich am Hinterkopf. „Aber schließ zuerst die Augen, damit der Schnatz einen Vorsprung krieg." Draco gehorchte und Harry entließ den goldenen Ball. Bis zehn zählend öffneten beide die Augen. „Wer ihn zuerst fängt, gewinnt", sagte Harry, bevor er losdüste.

Draco ließ seinen Blick durchs Stadium schweifen und beobachtete, wie Harry wahllos herumschwirrte, während seine grünen Augen das Feld nach einem Zeichen von dem Schnatz absuchte. Ein kleines Glimmern von Gold auf der gegnüberliegenden Seite von Harry fing den Blick des Slytherins auf.

Beiläufig hinunterfliegend, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors nicht zu erregen, arbeitete Draco sich auf den Schnatz zu. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihn zu ergreifen, doch der Schnatz schimmerte und verblasste dann. „Was ist passiert?", rief Draco.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte ich es vergessen", gluckste Harry und flog zu Draco herüber. „Es gibt zwei Projektionen auf dem Feld, die sich wie normale Schnatze bewegen. Ich meine, es wäre doch nicht so spaßig mit nur einem Schnatz und keinen Klatschern."

„Das hättest du mir ja früher sagen können", brummte Draco.

Für die nächsten zwei Stunden flogen die Jungen im Feld umher und schienen den echten Schnatz niemals finden zu können. Vom Boden aus sahen Hermine und Ginny zu, bequem auf einer Decke sitzend.

„Wann werden wir Dumbledore von Lucius erzählen?", fragte Ginny, während sie an einem Apfel knabberte.

„Vielleicht heute Abend... wenn Draco will. Wir wollen ihn zu nichts zwingen."

„Oh oh", murmelte der Rotschopf und deutete auf eine Gestalt, die auf sie zukam. „Onkel Sev ist im Anmarsch." Beide lachten leise bei dem Spitznamen, den sie dem Zaubertränkemeister gegeben hatten in dem Glauben, dass er dadurch nicht mehr ganz so böse wirkte.

Auch die Jungen sahen Snape und kamen herab, um neben Hermine und Ginny zu landen, während der Schnatz immer noch in der Arena herumflog. „Draco, könntest du bitte mit mir kommen?", fragte Snape mit leicht angespannter Stimme.

Draco blickte zu der Gruppe, als suchte er Zusicherung. Hermine nickte und Draco lief zu Snape hinüber und ging zum Schloss empor, eine Hand auf seinem Besen und die andere in der Tasche, wo Glitzer saß.

Draco folgte seinem Paten durch die düsteren Hallen bis zum Büro des Mannes. Sobald Draco drinnen war, schloss Snape die Tür und bedeutete dem Jungen, sich zu setzen. Er beschwor eine Tasse Tee herauf.

„Was wollten Sie von mir, Professor?", erkundigte Draco sich.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, so formell zu mir zu sein, Draco", sagte Snape. Er goss Tee in eine Tasse und reichte sie ihm. „Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore über dich gesprochen."

„Was ist denn mit mir?", wollte Draco wissen, sofort wachsam.

„Lucius", war alles, das Snape antwortete. Draco ließ den Kopf hängen, als er realisierte, dass sein Geheimnis gelüftet worden war. „Ich bitte dich nicht, hier darüber zu reden", sagte Snape lächelnd. „Wenn du es aber möchtest, bin ich sicher, dass wir dir einen Berater zur Seite stellen können. Aber ich bin hier, um dir ein Angebot zu machen."

„Ja?", flüsterte Draco. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer trat in seine Augen.

„Professor Dumbledore und ich haben diskutiert, dass du ein Talent in Zaubertränken zu haben scheinst. Würdest du vielleicht den Sommer bei mir verbringen und an dieser Fertigkeit arbeiten wollen?"

Die versteckte Botschaft kam an. Möchtest du von Lucius wegkommen? Draco bemühte sich nicht einmal um Worte, sondern umarmte Snape, der seine eigenen Arme um den Jungen schlang. „Danke", murmelte Draco in Snapes Roben.

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Snape. Er zog Draco von sich und studierte ihn aufmerksam. „Schau dich nur an", murmelte er. „Du bist so viel in solch kurzer Zeit gewachsen. Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

*

Hermine und Harry fläzten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum, als das Porträt zur Seite schwang und Draco eintrat. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht und seine Bewegungen waren beschwingt. „Was wollte Snape?", erkundigte sich Harry, der sein Buch zur Seite legte.

„Er hat mich eingeladen, den Sommer bei ihm zu verbringen", sagte Draco grinsend.

„Ich freue mich so für dich!", rief Hermine. Sie rauschte zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Und du wirst die Chance haben, uns alle in Zaubertränken abzuhängen!" Er feixte und sie lachte.

Hermine ließ ihn los und Draco lächelte sie und Harry an. „Ich wollte euch beiden sagen... danke", wisperte er. „Ihr habt so viel für mich getan... ich denke nicht, dass ich es euch jemals zurückzahlen können werde."

„Das hast du doch schon", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd. „Du bist unser Freund geworden."

*

Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Draco schien gut zurechtzukommen, obwohl einige der Schüler ihn aufzogen (in einer freundschaftlichen Art und Weise) mit dem Stoffdrachen, der einmal aus seiner Schultasche hervorgelugt hatte. Die meisten Mädchen jedoch fanden es entzückend, dass er Glitzer mit sich herumtrug.

Während der Mahlzeiten setzte Draco sich an seinen Haustisch mit Pansy und Blaise als Gesellschaft. An jedem Abend gingen er und Harry nach draußen zum Quidditchspielen. Manchmal gesellten Ginny und Ron sich dazu, während Hermine vom Boden aus zusah.

Am Dienstag wurde Hermine von Leviculus' Ruf geweckt. Stöhnend kroch sie aus ihrem warmen Bett und schlurfte zum Porträtloch. „Na endlich", sagte McGonagall und trat ein. „Es ist schon beinahe sechs Uhr, Miss Granger. Warum ist noch niemand auf?"

„Uns macht Schlafen Spaß", murmelte Draco, der aus seinem Zimmer kam, eine Decke um die Schultern gewickelt. Mit einem überdramatischen Seufzen ließ der Slytherin sich auf die Couch fallen und Hermine rückte seine Füße zur Seite, damit sie etwas Platz zum Sitzen hatte.

„Ich bin gekommen, um euch das hier zu bringen", sagte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung und stellte zwei kleine Phiolen mit purpurner Flüssigkeit auf den Tisch. „Wenn Mr. Potter aufwacht, schlage ich vor, geben Sie ihm das. Ich wünsche Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy und wer auch immer Ihr Partner sein wird, viel Glück." McGonagall ging wieder. Die beiden Phiolen standen unschuldig auf dem Tisch.

Hermine hob beide hoch und hielt sie ins Licht. „Kommen sie dir verschieden vor?"

„Nö", sagte Draco schnaubend. „Ich schätze, ihr werdet es auf den Zufall ankommen lassen müssen."

„Ich will nicht klein werden", ächzte Hermine.

„Wir müssen es alle hinter uns bringen", erwiderte Draco.

„Aber ich will nicht. Nicht dass ich dir und Harry nicht vertraue, aber ich mache mir Sorgen darum, wie ihr beide mit mir fertig werdet."

„Warum klingst du so besorgt?", wollte Draco wissen. „Wir werden dich schon nicht töten oder so."

„Ich bin es nicht, um die ich mir Sorgen machen... sondern ihr."

Draco blickte Hermine seltsam an, doch bevor er fragen konnte, was sie meinte, trottete Harry aus seinem Zimmer, geweckt von ihrer Unterhaltung. „Das ist nicht, was ich denke, das es ist, oder?", fragte er und schaute die Phiolen ängstlich an.

„Doch", seufzte Hermine. „Nimm eine, Harry Professor McGonagall hat gesagt, dass wir sie trinken sollen, sobald du wach bist."

„Was, wenn ich nicht will?", sagte der Junge dickköpfig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Es ist für den Unterricht und du wirst eins trinken", beharrte Hermine und drückte Harry eine Phiole in die Hand. „Jetzt trink's aus."

Draco lehnte sich in die Couch zurück und sah erheitert zu, wie beide den Saft hinunterkippten, beide hoffend, dass das eigene nicht den Trank enthielt. „Ich sehe nicht anders aus", murmelte Hermine mit einem Blick in den Spiegel.

„Es kann eine Weile dauern", sagten Draco und Leviculus gleichzeitig, bevor der Narr in Lachen ausbrach. Harry kreuzte die Finger und betete, dass er es nicht sein würde. Hermine starrte weiter ihr Spiegelbild an.

„Ich habe mich immer noch nicht verändert", bemerkte sie, „und Harry auch nicht. Meint ihr, der Trank war eine Attrappe?"

„Ich denke, du solltest noch einmal hinsehen", gluckste Draco. Herumwirbelnd schaute Hermine zu ihrem besten Freund, doch er war verschwunden. „Weiter unten." Da fiel Hermines Blick auf ein kleines Kind, dessen schwarzes Haar ihm unordentlich vom Kopf abstand. Seine Brille lag auf dem Boden und die grünen Augen glänzten mehr als zuvor.

Der Mini- Harry beäugte die beiden wachsam. „Wo bin ich?", fragte er nach einem Moment der Stille.

„Du bist in Hogwarts, Harry", sagte Hermine lächelnd. Sie steckte Harrys Zauberstab, der in ihrer Hand erschienen war, in ihre Umhangtasche. „Ich bin Hermine und das ist Draco", sagte sie und deutete auf den Blondschopf, der nun von der Couch aufstand.

„Was ist Hogwarts?"

„Eine Schule für Zauberei", antwortete Hermine lächelnd.

„Du hast das verbotene Wort gesagt!", keuchte Harry und wich vor Hermine zurück.

„Was? Schlammblut?", fragte Draco verwirrt, bevor Hermine ihm einen Klaps gegen den Kopf verpasste. „Das hat wehgetan", knurrte er.

„Das ist ja auch ein grobes Wort", schalt Hermine. „Und ich will es nie wieder von dir hören." Sanfter fragte das Mädchen an Harry gewandt: „Welches verbotene Wort, Harry?"

Das Kind schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich es sage, wird Onkel Vernon sauer", flüsterte er. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen. „Wo ist Onkel Vernon? Und Tante Petunia? Und Dudley?"

„Sie sind zu Hause", versicherte Hermine. „Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, hat dich für eine Weile hierher gebracht. Aber deine Verwandten wissen davon, keine Sorge. Du wirst jetzt in unserer Obhut sein", schloss sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Aber du hast das verbotene Wort gesagt!"

„Und welches Wort denn?"

„Zauberei", hauchte das Kind, bevor es sich hastig eine Hand vor den Mund schlug, als erwartete er, dass ein Blitz aus der Decke schießen und ihn erschlagen werde.

„Ich glaube", murmelte Draco und fing Hermines Blick auf, „wir haben ein Problem."

* * *

Abgesehen von meiner üblichen Bitte an euch, mir eine Review zu hinterlassen, habe ich eine Ankündigung zu machen:

Ich habe eine neue Geschichte angefangen zu übersetzung. Sie heißt bei mir "Wir lernten die See". Es ist eine wirklich tolle Geschichte, etwas düsterer und ernster als diese hier, aber mit einem vielschichtigen Plot, bissigen Dialogen (die ihr ja zu lieben scheint^^) und glaubwürdigen, tollen Charakteren. So, jetzt genug Werbung gemacht;) Schaut mal vorbei!


	14. Opa?

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Die Originalstory findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 14 – Opa?**

Hermine kniete sich vor Harry und nahm seine kleinen Hände in ihre. „Zauberei ist nichts Böses, Harry. Warum sollte dein Onkel sauer werden?"

„Es ist nicht echt", flüsterte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Onkel Vernon mag keine Sachen, die nicht echt sind... er wird immer ganz sauer."

„Komm", sagte das Mädchen. Sie stand auf und hielt nur noch Harrys eine Hand. „Wir gehen Dumbledore besuchen... er wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

„Ich bleibe hier", verkündete Draco und machte Anstalten, sich auf der Couch niederzulassen. Er hielt immer noch nicht viel von Dumbledore... der alte Mann schüchterte ihn irgendwie ein.

„Oh nein, das tust du nicht." Hermine packte den Slytherin am Ohr und zerrte ihn von der Couch zum Porträtloch. „Harry ist auch dein Schützling und du wirst gefälligst mitkommen." Zu Harry gewandt fragte sie freundlich: „Es ist ein langer Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Soll ich dich tragen?"

Nach ein paar Sekunden nickte Harry zögerlich und gestattete Hermine, ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen. Schweigend gingen sie die Halle hinunter. Nur Dracos gelegentliche Flüche, während er sich sein wundes Ohr rieb, durchbrachen die Stille.

„Du hättest nicht ganz so heftig ziehen müssen", brummte er. „Jetzt wird es tagelang rot sein!"

„Jetzt hör auf zu jammern", sagte Hermine lachend und knuffte Draco leicht gegen die Schulter. „Ich habe es noch nicht einmal verdreht."

„Seid ihr verheiratet?", fragte Harry aus heiterem Himmel. Seine strahlendgrünen Augen starrten zu Hermine hinauf.

Die Reaktionen waren unbezahlbar. Hermine blieb sofort stehen, den Mund vor Überraschung und Schock aufgerissen. Den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte auch der sonst so reservierte Draco, bei dem es noch komischer wirkte.

„Wir sind erst siebzehn", keuchte Hermine.

„Ich erst sechzehn", korrigierte Draco, „obwohl das wirklich nicht so jung in der Zaubererwelt ist... Äh, ich meinte in unserer Welt", verbesserte er hastig, als Harrys Augen sich bei dem verbotenen Wort wieder weiteten. „Obwohl", murmelte er vor sich hin, „Hermine vielleicht eine ganz gute Partie wäre."

Obwohl er leise gesprochen hatte, kaum hörbar, schnappte Hermine es auf, doch Harry glücklicherweise nicht. _„Was ist nur los mit mir?"_, wunderte sie sich, während ihr gesamter Körper mit einen merkwürdigen und doch angenehmen, warmen Kribbeln in Fingern und Zehen erfüllt wurde. _„Sind es die Worte, die Draco gesagt hat, die diese Wirkung auf mich haben? Oh Gott"_, realisierte sie, _„ich glaube... ich glaube, ich..."_

Gnädigerweise, zum Wohl von Hermines geistiger Gesundheit, gelangte das Trio, bevor sie zu ihrer erschreckenden Schlussfolgerung kommen konnte, zu den beiden Wasserspeiern, die den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachten.

„Kennst du das Passwort?", erkundigte Draco sich, Hermines innere Aufruhr vollkommen übersehend.

„Hmmm", machte sie und lehnte sich schwach gegen eine der Steinfiguren.

„Sie sieht nicht sehr gesund aus", bemerkte Harry und legte Hermine eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Und warm ist sie auch."

Draco nahm Harry aus Hermines Armen und stellte das Kind auf den Boden, bevor er zu Hermine rauschte und sie auffing, als ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben. „Geht's ihr gut?", fragte Harry, die Augen voller Sorge um die Gryffindor.

„Ich glaube, sie brütet ein Fieber aus", murmelte Draco und hob Hermine hoch. In Wirklichkeit war er sich ziemlich sicher, weshalb. Sie musste sich über all die Unfälle, die er veranstaltet hatte, zu Tode gesorgt haben. Und es war wahrscheinlich auch nicht ihre beste Idee gewesen, am Tag zuvor ohne Mantel nach draußen zu rennen, um Hagrid zu helfen.

„Sollen wir sie zum Arzt bringen?"

„Krankenflügel würde ausreichen", überlegte Draco. „Folg mir, Harry. Wir gehen Dumbledore besuchen, wenn es Hermine besser geht, okay?"

„Okay", stimmte das Kind zu und lief Draco nach, der in einen anderen Korridor bog.

„Zu gut, um die Gelegenheit entwischen zu lassen", kicherte eine Stimme hinter einer Säule und schoss ein Bild von den beiden Jugendlichen, bevor die Gestalt sich wieder in die Schatten zurückzog. Keiner realisierte jemals, dass das Bild aufgenommen worden war.

Draco hielt sich an die hinteren Hallen, da er Harry noch nicht der Öffentlichkeit aussetzen wollte. Das Kind hatte Angst vor Zauberei. Festzustellen, dass er eine kleine Berühmtheit war, würde ihn nur verwirren und erschrecken.

Sie gelangten zu dem sauberen, sonnigen Krankenflügel einige Minuten später. Hermine begann sich zu regen, wachte aber noch nicht auf. Sanft legte Draco sie auf eines der Krankenbetten und rief: „Madam Pomfrey?"

Die Heilerin trat aus ihrem Büro, Stapel von Büchern und Magazinen hoch in den Armen aufgestapelt. „Was ist es diesmal, Mr. Malfoy?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie die Hefte auf einen Tisch abstellte. In den beiden Wochen, in denen Draco das Kind gewesen war, hatte er wegen seiner Unfälle beinahe alle zwei Tage in den Krankenflügel kommen müssen.

„Eigentlich ist es diesmal Hermine. Sie hat Fieber."

„39, 3°C, um genau zu sein", sagte die Pflegerin, nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab über Hermines bewusstlose Gestalt gewedelt hatte, worauf die Ziffern über ihrem Kopf erschienen waren. „Könnten Sie mir die rote Flasche über Ihnen reichen, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco reichte sie ihr wortlos und Pomfrey flößte Hermine die Flüssigkeit ein. Harry stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, als Rauch aus Hermines Ohren zu qualmen begann. „SIE BRENNT!", rief er alarmiert.

Rasch packte das Kind eine Blumenvase von dem Nachttisch, warf die Blumen über seine Schulter und goss das Wasser über Hermine. Die Gryffindor zuckte wild hoch, ihre Hände flogen durch die Luft und erwischten Draco im Gesicht, worauf er zurücktaumelte.

Er stolperte über Harry, der zurückgewichen war, um Hermines Fuchteln zu entgehen, und landete auf einem Drehstuhl mit Rollen. Madam Pomfrey trat zurück, um Harry auszuweichen, und stieß stattdessen mit Draco zusammen.

Mit einem Brüllen des Slytherins erwachte der Stuhl zum Eigenleben und raste direkt durch die Krankenflügeltür. Dracos Schreie verklangen allmählich. Hermine schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Sind draußen nicht Treppen?", keuchte sie.

Sekunden später ertönte lautes Gerumpel und Pomfrey nickte. „Sieht so aus. Sie bleiben hier bei Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. Ich gehe nach Mr. Malfoy sehen."

„Ich dachte, du würdest brennen", flüsterte Harry. „Bist du okay?"

„Oh, mir geht's gut", sagte das Mädchen, während sie rätselte, wie Harry zu seiner Vermutung gekommen war. „Was mache ich überhaupt hier?", fragte sie und blickte sich verwirrt im Raum um.

„Du hast Fieber", antwortete Harry. Er kletterte neben Hermine aufs Bett. „Und Draco hat dich hergetragen, als du vor dem Büro von dem Mann umgekippt bist."

Hermine hielt inne, um sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, weshalb sie überhaupt zusammengebrochen war. Sicher, sie hatte Fieber, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie einfach in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Sie fiel nicht in Ohnmacht! Sie war Hermine Granger! Nicht irgendein schwaches kleines Mädchen!

In diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey wieder ins Zimmer. Hinter ihr schwebte ein sehr zerraufter Draco. „Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte Harry sich und beäugte Draco besorgt, während die Schwester ihn auf ein Bett neben Hermine ablegte.

„Sehe ich so aus?", knurrte er. Er berührte behutsam eine große Beule auf seinem Kopf. „Ich habe ein gebrochenes Bein, hat sie gesagt, und ich habe Glück, dass es keine Gehirnerschütterung ist."

„Vielleicht war diese Warnung, die ich in Wahrsagen bekommen habe, für dich bestimmt", scherzte Hermine. „Vorsicht vor fallenden Treppen."

„Er hat tatsächlich ein gutes Stück Marmor von dem zweiten Stock herausgeschlagen", murmelte Pomfrey, während sie Draco einen Becher mit blubbernder roter Flüssigkeit reichte. „Wir werden das ganze Set neu einrichten müssen." Zu ihrem neuesten Patienten sagte sie: „Trinken Sie das aus und dann werden Sie ein paar Stunden hier bleiben. Sie beide, Miss Granger."

„Aber wir müssen zu Dumbledore!", rief Hermine und machte Anstalten, sich von dem Bett zu erheben, nur um von einer festen Hand niedergedrückt zu werden. „Es geht um Harry!"

„Keiner von Ihnen ist in der richtigen Verfassung, im Schloss herumzulaufen. Die Knochen von Mr. Malfoy werden in nicht weniger als vier Stunden heilen und er braucht etwas Erholungszeit für seine Kopfverletzung. Ich schätze, ich sollte dankbar sein, dass er sich nichts Schlimmeres zugezogen hat."

„Aber es ist dringend!"

Die Pflegerin seufzte. „Ich werde hinaufgehen und nachsehen, ob Professor Dumbledore eine kleine Weile herunterkommen kann. Aber wenn ich fort bin, werden Sie beide in den Betten bleiben. Harry, könnten Sie für mich auf sie aufpassen?"

„Klar", sagte der Junge leise. Er setzte sich an den Fuß von Hermines Bett.

„Braver Junge", lobte sie lächelnd.

Sekunden später war die Hexe aufgebrochen. „Also...", begann Hermine, die Stille durchbrechend.

„Bitte sag nichts", ächzte Draco. „Mein Kopf tut weh."

„Hör auf, so überdramatisch zu tun", schnaubte sie.

„Wieso überdramatisch? Schau dir nur mal die Größe meiner Beule an! Sie verunziert mein Gesicht!" Draco deutete auf die gigantische Beule an seiner Wange, die bereits leicht lila wurde.

„Verunziert mein Gesicht", äffte Hermine nach und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Du bist einfach nur eingebildet."

„Ihr macht es schon wieder", unterbrach Harry.

„Was machen wir schon wieder?", fragten beide im Chor.

„Euch wie ein altes Ehepaar zanken. Seid ihr _sicher_, dass ihr nicht verheiratet seid?"

„Wir sind nicht verheiratet!", knurrte Draco. „Sie liebt es nur, einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen!"

„Ich habe Leute so zanken sehen", beharrte Harry. „Und sie waren entweder verheiratet oder ein Paar... dann müsst ihr ein Paar sein", entschied er.

„Wir sind nur Freunde!", rief Hermine, obwohl ihre Wangen ein helles Rot annahmen und sich wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in ihr regte.

„Hallo", begrüßte Dumbledore, der den Krankenflügel betrat. „Ich habe gehört, ich sollte mich Mr. Potter annehmen?"

„Das ist richtig, Professor", bestätigte Hermine ernst. Die Röte verblasste von ihren Wangen, als die Unterhaltung die Richtung wechselte. „Das ist Harry", stellte sie klar und deutete auf das Kind am Fuß ihres Bettes.

„Ah, Harry", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Du siehst aus wie dein Vater."

„Du kanntest meinen Dad?", fragte Harry, während ein Grinsen sein Gesicht erfüllte. Das Kind entwickelte sofort eine Zuneigung zu diesem alten Mann, der seinen Vater gekannt hatte. Er war die erste Person, der Harry begegnete, welcher es ohne Abscheu aussprach.

„Oh ja. Er war ein Schüler von mir."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Aber mein Dad... er... er ist kein... kein..."

„Zauberer?", sagte Dumbledore sachte. „Das war er, Harry, ebenso wie deine Mutter."

„Aber Onkel Vernon sagt, dass Zauberei nicht echt ist... er würde doch nicht lügen, oder?"

„Deiner Tante und deinem Onkel gefällt die Vorstellung von Zauberei nicht und sie wollen auch nicht daran glauben. Weißt du warum, Harry?"

„Du hast das verbotene Wort gesagt", flüsterte Harry. Seine Augen wurden tellerrund.

„Ja, das habe ich", gluckste der Schulleiter. „Es ist überhaupt kein böses Wort. Mr. Malfoy hier ist mit Zauberei aufgewachsen. Und du bist selbst auf einer Schule, die den Gebrauch von Magie lehrt. Warum? Weil du ein Zauberer bist, Harry."

Die efeufarbenen Augen wurden, falls überhaupt möglich, noch größer. „Ich bin ein... ein Zauberer?", keuchte er.

„Das ist richtig. Auch wenn du noch keine Magie ausführen darfst. Du bist noch viel zu jung."

„Ich kann... Zauberei?", hauchte Harry. Das letzte Wort war kaum mehr ein Flüstern.

„Wenn du älter wirst. Aber du hast magisches Blut in deinen Venen. Deine Verwandten wollten es dich nicht wissen lassen, weil sie nicht möchten, dass du hierherkommst."

„Warum? Du kommst mir nett vor."

Der alte Mann lachte. „Ihnen gefällt die Vorstellung von Magie nicht. Für sie ist sie eine merkwürdige und gefährliche Angelegenheit."

„Du kannst Zaubertricks, oder?", fragte Harry langsam.

„So etwas in der Art. Aber wir bringen keine Kartentricks bei oder wie man ein Kaninchen aus einem Hut zieht, fürchte ich."

„Kannst du Verschwindetricks?"

„Nun ja, es gibt einen Apparierzauber, der den Zauberer oder die Hexe überallhin bringt..."

„Warum haben meine Eltern ihn dann nicht benutzt? Onkel Vernon hat mir erzählt, dass sie in einem Autounfall gestorben sind... wenn sie weg konnten, warum sind sie es dann nicht?"

„Ich dachte, seine Eltern wurden ermor – ", begann Draco, bevor Hermine dem Slytherin eine Hand über den Mund schlug.

„Ich fürchte, dein Onkel hat auch in Bezug auf deine Eltern gelogen", seufzte Dumbledore.

„Du meinst, sie leben noch?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein... deine Eltern sind beide von einem sehr bösen Zauberer getötet worden, als du noch ein Baby warst."

„Du meinst, sie sind ermordet worden?"

Dumbledore beugte den Kopf. Harrys Unterlippe bebte und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Ohne Warnung stürzte er sich auf Dumbledore. „Oh, Opa", schluchzte er in die Roben. „Warum hat jemand sie ermordet?"

Hermine und Draco hoben beide eine Augenbraue, wobei Draco zusammenzuckte, um sein „Große- Schmerzen"- Schauspiel aufrechtzuerhalten. „Opa?", echoten sie.

Harry schaute zwischen Dumbledores Umhang hervor. Seine Tränen begannen bereits zu versiegen. „Vor ein paar Tagen", sagte er leise, „hatte ich einen Traum von einem Riesen und ihm", er deutete auf Dumbledore, „und ich war auch da... und ich habe mit ihnen geredet. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich gesagt habe, aber ich habe ihn Opa genannt und den Riesen Onkel Haggy."

„Zu deiner ersten Frage, Harry, dieser böse Zauberer hat deine Eltern oder dich nicht gemocht. Er wollte dich ebenfalls töten, aber du bist mit nur einer Narbe auf deiner Stirn entkommen." Er legte einen Finger auf den winzigen Blitz. „Und zu deinem Traum, du musst eine Rückblende zu der Nacht gehabt haben, in der Hagrid, der Wildhüter in Hogwarts und Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, dich zu dem Haus deiner Verwandten gebracht hat. Ich war mit Professor McGonagall ebenfalls dort... obwohl ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, woher du die Spitznamen für uns hast."

„Kann ich dich trotzdem Opa nennen?"

„Wenn du möchtest", gluckste Dumbledore.

„Es wird ihm später so peinlich sein", raunte Draco Hermine schnaubend zu.

Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. „Ich dachte, du hättest große Schmerzen."

Auf der Stelle begann Draco zu stöhnen und seinen Kopf zu umfassen. „Oh, seien Sie ruhig, Mr. Malfoy", befahl Pomfrey, die in den Raum zurückkam. „Jetzt halten sie still, damit ich Ihre Knochen wieder in Ordnung bringen kann."

Sekunden später heulte Draco vor Schmerz (natürlich gespielt, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen), während die Schwester herumhuschte, seine Kissen aufschüttelte und ihm einen grässlichen knochenstärkenden Trank in den Mund zwang.

„So weh tut es doch gar nicht!", knurrte Hermine, die Hände über die Ohren gelegt, um das Jammern auszublenden. „Und wenn du nicht die Klappe hältst, werde ich dich wissen lassen, was wirkliche Schmerzen sind." Draco verstummte weise.

„Sie beide legen sich _sofort _zur Ruhe", wies die Pflegerin an. „Jetzt schließen Sie die Augen und schlafen Sie. Oder ich werde Ihnen einen _sehr leckeren _Schlaftrunk verabreichen müssen."

„Ich glaube, darauf verzichte ich", murmelte Draco und befolgte gehorsam die Befehle der Schwester.

„Aber was ist mit Harry? Wer wird auf ihn aufpassen?", fragte Hermine panisch.

„Fällt dir jemand ein, der auf ihn aufpassen würde?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Ja... aber sie ist ein Jahr jünger... und Professor Tobin sagte, nur Sechstklässler und älter dürften auf die Kinder aufpassen."

„Wir können eine Ausnahme machen", erwiderte Dumbledore, lächelnd und mit funkelnden Augen. „Poppy, könntest du bitte Ginny Weasley herholen? Sie muss jemanden kennen lernen."

* * *

Na das wird doch ein Spaß, oder? Wenn Ginny ihren Freund als 5- jährigen Knirps kennen lernen darf^^


	15. Mein fünfjähriger Freund

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr bei Parenting Class von IcyPanther

* * *

**Kapitel 15 – Mein fünfjähriger Freund**

„Wir lassen Ginny auf ihn aufpassen?", rief Draco. Seine Augen weiteten sich alarmiert.

„Was ist schlimm daran?", fragte Hermine, die sich bequemer auf das Krankenbett legte und sich die Decke bis ans Kinn zog.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Sie gehen miteinander", zischte er, die Stimme glücklicherweise zu leise, als dass Harry sie hörte, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war und interessiert die verschieden farbigen Tränke betrachtete, die sich auf den Regalen reihten.

„Und?"

„Meinst du nicht, das könnte... ich weiß nicht... ihrer Beziehung schaden? Nicht dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde", fügte er hastig hinzu.

„Sicher nicht." Hermine lachte. „Aber wenn überhaupt sollte es sie einander noch näher bringen. Außerdem würde ich Ginny mein Leben anvertrauen. Sie wird gut auf Harry aufpassen."

„Sie würde nicht auf ihn aufpassen müssen, wenn du mich nicht geschlagen hättest", murmelte Draco.

„Ich habe dich nicht so hart geschlagen! Es war deine eigene Schuld, dass du über mir gebeugt warst."

„Ich war besorgt", verteidigte Draco sich. „Du hättest nicht so reagieren müssen."

„Harry hat Wasser über mich gekippt! Rede mir nicht ein, du wärst nicht so aufgewacht."

„Wäre ich nicht. Weil ich mich nie so aufführe."

„Dich nie _wie _aufführst?"

„Wie ein Idiot. Ich denke nicht im Traum daran, mich so unkontrolliert zu zeigen."

„Ich war überrascht! Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, einfach nur ruhig dazuliegen, wenn eiskaltes Wasser auf mich gekippt wird!"

„Doch, kann ich."

„Wie ist das denn überhaupt möglich? Es ist ein natürlicher Instinkt zu reagieren, wenn man überrascht wird. Und wenn ich schlafe und durch Wasser aufgeweckt werde, ist das eine Überraschung."

„Du hättest mich trotzdem nicht schubsen müssen. Du hast mir das Bein gebrochen!"

„Ich habe nicht dein Bein gebrochen! Du hast entschieden, die Treppe runterzufallen!"

„Ich habe nicht _entschieden_ runterzufallen! Ich hatte keine Wahl!"

„Hattest du wohl! Du hättest von diesem Stuhl steigen können."

„Und es riskieren, mir den Hals zu brechen?"

„Du hättest dir nicht den Hals gebrochen!"

„Hätte ich doch! Ich bin sehr schnell gerollt!"

„Oh, vielleicht drei Kilometer pro Stunde?"

„Das ist schnell!"

„Achtzig ist schnell. Fünfzig kann auch als schnell bezeichnet werden. Aber nicht drei!"

„Ich halte es für schnell! Und ich bin rückwärts gerollt! Das macht es noch schlimmer!"

„Dann ist es gut, dass du noch nie mit einer Achterbahn gefahren bist. Du würdest wahrscheinlich einen Herzanfall bekommen."

„Was ist eine Achterbahn?"

„Eine wirklich schnelle Muggle- Vergnügungsparkattraktion. Und du lenkst vom Thema ab!"

„Tue ich nicht! Du hast die Achterbahn erwähnt!"

„Weil es mir eingefallen ist! Du bist derjenige, der nach ihnen gefragt hat!"

„Ich wollte wissen, was das ist!"

„Das habe ich dir auch gesagt!"

Inzwischen saßen beide Jugendlichen aufrecht und funkelten einander an, die Decke in den Fäusten zerknüllt und die Wangen rot vor Wut, oder in Hermines Fall vor Wut und Fieber.

„Worüber streitet ihr euch?", erkundigte sich Ginny, die den Krankenflügel betrat. „Und was macht ihr hier überhaupt?"

„Sie", knurrte Draco und zeigte auf Hermine, „hat Fieber bekommen, weil sie dämlicherweise vor ein paar Tagen ohne Umhang draußen rumgerannt ist. Und dann hat sie mich die Treppe runtergeschubst. Jetzt habe ich ein gebrochenes Bein!"

„Ich bin nicht dämlicherweise rausgerannt! Jemand musste doch diese armen Puffskins retten! Und ich habe dir nicht das Bein gebrochen! Das warst du!"

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass du mich die Treppe runtergeschubst hast?"

„Ja! Wenn du nicht so nah gewesen wärst, hätte ich dich nicht getroffen!"

„Ehem", unterbrach Ginny. „Also, warum bin ich hier?"

„Oh ja", sagte Hermine lächelnd. Ihr Zorn verrauchte. „Er", sagte sie und deutete auf den aufgebrachten Slytherin, „und ich müssen ein paar Stunden hier bleiben und wir brauchen jemanden, der auf Harry aufpasst. Professor Dumbledore sagte, es wäre in Ordnung, wenn du möchtest."

„Möchten? Ich würde es liebend gern tun!", rief Ginny. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Aufregung. „Wo ist er?"

„Dort drüben." Hermine zeigte zu den Regalen.

Ginny lief hinüber und hielt vor Harry, der damit beschäftigt war, mit einem Lappen, den er gefunden hatte, jede Flasche abzustauben, bevor er sie behutsam wieder auf das Regal stellte. „Was machst du da?", fragte sie. „Du musst sie nicht abstauben. Das ist Madam Pomfreys Aufgabe."

„Aber sie sind schmutzig... und Tante Petunia lässt mich immer Sachen putzen, wenn sie staubig und schmutzig sind."

„Das musst du aber hier nicht machen."

„Doch", beharrte Harry.

„Betrachte das als eine Auszeit. Kein Putzen, außer vielleicht dein Bett machen und dein Zimmer für zwei Wochen aufräumen! Klingt das gut?"

„Ich denke schon..."

„Schön. Ich bin übrigens Ginny", sagte der Rotschopf lächelnd und streckte die Hand aus.

„Ich bin Harry", sagte das Kind und schüttelte Ginnys Hand zögerlich.

„Es ist nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Harry. Ich werde ein paar Stunden lang auf dich aufpassen, während die beiden sich hier ausruhen, okay?"

„Okay."

„Möchtest du Hagrid und Fang besuchen gehen? Ich bin sicher, sie würden dich gerne kennen lernen."

„Was ist ein Fang?"

„Das ist Hagrids Hund. Er ist sehr sanft, obwohl er es liebt, Menschen abzuschlecken. Komm, wir gehen deinen Mantel holen. Es ist kühl dort draußen."

„Sei brav bei Ginny", trug Hermine auf. „Und viel Spaß, okay?"

Harry nickte und winkte zum Abschied, als Ginny ihn bei der Hand nahm und ihn aus dem Zimmer führte.

Zuerst machten sie einen Abstecher zu Harrys Zimmer (Ginny erinnerte sich glücklicherweise noch an das Passwort) und holten den Mantel des Kindes aus seinem Koffer (auf seine Größe geschrumpft). Ginny hob Harrys Brille vom Boden auf und legte sie auf den Tisch.

Nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, dass sie die Kamera in ihrer Tasche hatte, verließen beide den behaglichen Raum. Obwohl es erst September war, blies bereits ein frischer Wind über das Gelände und die meisten Bäume (die des Verbotenen Walds ausgenommen) hatten schon ihre Blätter verloren.

Ginny befestigte Harrys Kapuze an seiner Jacke und schlang ihren eigenen Umhang enger um sich. „Siehst du die kleine Hütte dort drüben?", fragte sie und deutete mit einer behandschuhten Hand zu Hagrids Hütte. „Dahin gehen wir."

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg über den windigen Platz. Harry kletterte über Geröllblöcke, die ihren Weg säumten, und balancierte auf der Kante des Springbrunnens. Minuten später standen zwei durchgefrorene Gestalten vor der kleinen Holztür.

Den Kopf gegen die Tür schlagend (Ginny war es zu kalt, die Hände unter ihrem Umhang hervorzuziehen) warteten beide nur wenige Sekunden, bevor sie die vertraute Stimme des Riesen von innen hörten, die rief: „Wart 'nen Moment."

Die Tür schwang auf und Harry und Ginny taumelten hinein. Ein Schwall von Wärme strömte ihnen von Hagrids Kamin entgegen. „Wer is'n der kleine Kerl hier?", erkundigte Hagrid sich und beugte sich hinunter, um einen Blick auf Harry zu werfen.

Die Augen des Kindes leuchteten auf. „Onkel Haggy!", rief er und schlang seine Arme um den kratzigen Bart. „Du und Opa seid beide hier!"

Unbeholfen drückte Hagrid Harry an sich, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu zerquetschen. Der Halbriese sah Ginny hilfesuchend an, die nur die Achseln zuckte. Fang, der nicht aus der Umarmung ausgelassen wollte, stürzte sich auf Harry und schlabberte dem Jungen mit seiner Zunge über das Gesicht.

„Runter, Fang! Böser Hund!", brüllte Hagrid. Er packte den Rüden am Halsband und zerrte ihn zurück. „Man greift Gäste nich an!" Zu Harry gewandt sagte er: „Tut mir leid, 'Arry. Wusste nich, dassa sich so benehmen würd."

„Schon gut", versicherte Harry. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Durchsichtiger Sabber bedeckte das Kind und tropfte um ihn herum auf den Boden.

„Hab dir ja gesagt, dass er es liebt zu lecken", lächelte Ginny. „Warum ziehst du nicht deinen Mantel aus, Harry? Dann kannst du dir dein Gesicht in dem Becken auf dem Tisch waschen." Harry nickte zustimmend und schlüpfte aus seinem nun besabberten Umhang und ging zu der Schüssel hinüber, um sich sauber zu machen.

„Was machta hier unten bei dem Wetter? Isses nich saukalt für 'Arry? Und wo sind Mine und Draco?"

„Hermine hat Fieber und Draco ein gebrochenes Bein, Beulen und Blutergüsse. Er ist die Treppe runtergefallen", feixte sie. Sie bemerkte den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Hagrids Gesicht. „Nach dem, was ich mitbekommen habe, hat Hermine etwas damit zu tun, aber sie geben sich gegenseitig die Schuld dafür. Weißt du, was passiert ist, Harry?", erkundigte sie sich, als der Junge zu dem Feuer herüberkam, wo Ginny und Hagrid saßen.

„Hermine hat gebrannt... glaube ich. Und ich habe Wasser über sie gekippt. Sie ist aufgewacht und hat Draco gehauen... und er ist auf einen Stuhl gefallen und die Treppe runtergegekracht."

„Sie haben beide Schuld", verkündete Ginny. „Obwohl sie es niemals zugeben würden... sind beide viel zu dickköpfig."

„Mag einer von euch ne Tasse Tee? Oder heiße Schokolade?", bot Hagrid an. Er stand ächzend vom Boden auf.

„Wir nehmen beide heiße Schokolade, wenn es dir keine Umstände macht", sagte Ginny lächelnd. „Klingt das nicht gut, Harry? Harry?" Ginny blickte sich wild um und bemerkte, dass ihr Schützling verschwunden war.

„Schätze, ich mach's doch nich mehr", gluckste Hagrid und deutete auf seinen Tisch. Harry kniete auf einem der Stühle und schüttete Schokoladenpulver, das er wundersamerweise gefunden hatte, in zwei Krüge und bereitete eine dritte Tasse mit Tee für Hagrid vor. Er sprang vom Stuhl und füllte einen Kessel mit Wasser, den er auf den Herd stellte, welcher in einer Ecke fröhlich vor sich hin brannte.

Sobald das Wasser zu kochen begann, nahm Harry es vom Herd und goss etwas in jeden Krug, wobei er keinen einzigen Tropfen verschüttete. Mit einem großen Löffel verrührte er das Schokoladenpulver und fügte einen Marshmallow dazu. Vorsichtig balancierte er die Tassen ohne ein Wort zum Tisch.

„Das war nett von dir", sagte Ginny und nahm einen Schluck. „Und lecker auch noch! Als ich in deinem Alter war, war es mir schon lästig mich anzuziehen... und du kannst schon heiße Schokolade zubereiten!"

„Ich kann auch kochen."

Ginny hob eine Augenbraue. „Du bist wirklich was Besonderes, Harry."

Der Junge lächelte nur und starrte ins Feuer. Sein Kopf ruhte leicht an Ginnys Schulter und ihr Arm war um ihn geschlungen. Im Hintergrund spielte Hagrid leise auf seiner Flöte, deren beruhigende Klänge das Kind binnen kurzer Zeit in den Schlaf gelullt hatten.

* * *

„Mir ist langweilig", stöhnte Draco und drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass er Hermine ansehen konnte.

„Mir etwa nicht? Jetzt sei ruhig, bevor _sie _wieder zurückkommt." _Sie_ war Madam Pomfrey. Nachdem sie zuhören musste, wie die beiden darüber stritten, wessen Schuld es gewesen war, hatte sie sie beide mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Vor ein paar Minuten erst hatte sie ihn entfernt mit der Warnung, still und ruhig dazuliegen, sonst würde sie sie zum Schweigen bringen _und _ans Bett fesseln.

„Aber mir ist langweilig", jammerte Draco und warf seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen hin und her. „Es muss doch etwas zu tun geben!"

„Versuch, die Klappe zu halten."

„Das war gemein."

„Gut."

„Du bist gemein."

„Na und?"

„Gryffindors sollten eigentlich nett sein."

„Wer hat denn das behauptet?"

„Es wird vermutet. Slytherins, wie ich, sollen gerissen sein, die Hufflepuffs sind Feiglinge und die Ravenclaws zu klug für ihr eigenes Wohl. Gryffindors sind angeblich tapfer, eine ziemlich dumme Angewohnheit, wie ich finde, und freundlich."

„Tja, mir ist gerade nicht nach Freundlichsein zumute."

„Warum?"

„Weil es mir nicht gut geht und ich hier mit dir feststecke."

„Ist es so schlimm?"

„Ja."

„Hast du das gehört, Glitzer?", fragte Draco seinen Drachen. „Hermine will nicht nett sein."

„Du hast gerade mit einem Stofftier geredet."

„Na und?"

„Es sieht sehr dämlich aus. Und du siehst angeblich nie dämlich aus."

„Ich sehe nicht dämlich aus!"

„Doch, wenn du mit einem Stofftier redest."

„Die meisten Mädchen finden es süß."

„Sie fanden es süß, als du noch klein warst."

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass ich keinen Pieps mehr aus diesem Zimmer hören will?" Madam Pomfrey rauschte mit finsterer Miene von ihrem Büro herein.

„Er hat angefangen", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf Draco.

„Ich?", rief er. „Hab ich gar nicht!"

„Hast du doch! Du hast rumgejammert, dass dir langweilig ist, weißt du noch?"

„Kann ich nicht sagen."

„Naja, du – " Hermine formte immer noch Worte mit ihrem Mund, bevor sie realisierte, dass sie mit einem Schweigezauber belegt worden war. Mit ihrem besten tödlichen Blick zu Draco warf sie sich auf dem Bett herum. Draco tat dasselbe.

„Jetzt werden Sie beide still liegen bleiben und sich ausruhen! Miss Granger, Ihr Fieber wird sich mit Ihrem Gebrüll nicht verbessern. Und Mr. Malfoy, Sie sind haarscharf einer Kopfverletzung entkommen und ich will nicht, dass Sie sich zu viel bewegen. Sie werden beide in zwei Stunden gehen dürfen, aber bis dahin bleiben Sie ruhig!"

Sobald die Pflegerin gegangen war, setzte Hermine sich auf und zog ein Blatt Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. In kühnen Großbuchstaben schrieb sie **ICH HASSE DICH** und zeigte es Draco mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Draco tat es ihr gleich und kritzelte im selben Stil eine Nachricht auf: **ICH HASSE DICH NOCH MEHR!**

**ACH WIRKLICH! DU HAST UNS DAS GANZE DOCH EINGEBROCKT!**

**WIE HABE **_**ICH**_** UNS DAS GANZE EINGEBROCKT? DU HAST MICH DIE TREPPE RUNTERGESCHUBST! UND BIST OHNE UMHANG DIESEN VERFLUCHTEN PUFFBÄLLEN HINTERHERGERANNT!**

Hermine legte die Feder einen Moment an ihre Lippen und schrieb dann: **ES WAR EINE HELDENTAT, DIESE ARMEN PUFFKINS ZU RETTEN. HÄTTE ICH ES NICHT GETAN, WÄREN SIE IN DEN VERBOTENEN WALD GEWEHT WORDEN UND DU WEISST, WAS DORT DRIN MIT IHNEN GESCHEHEN WÄRE!**

**NA UND? LASS DIE HILFLOSEN KLEINEN DINGER HALT STERBEN. ES IST HAGRID'S SCHULD, DASS ER NICHT BESSER AUF SIE AUFGEPASST HAT.**

**KEINER VON UNS HAT ERWARTET, DASS DER WIND SO STARK WEHEN WÜRDE! IN DEN KISTEN WÄREN SIE IN SICHERHEIT GEWESEN, WENN DER STURM NICHT GEWESEN WÄRE!**

**TROTZDEM HÄTTEST DU DIR ZUMINDEST VORHER EINEN UMHANG ANZIEHEN KÖNNEN.**

**DU BELEHRST MICH WIE MEINE MUTTER! HÖR AUF!**

**UND WAS IST, WENN ICH ES NICHT TUE?**

Hermine funkelte den Slytherin an, bevor sie lässig ihr Pergament nahm, um eine Antwort zu schreiben. Draco wartete geduldig auf seinem Bett. Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte Hermine sich auf den unvorbereiteten Jungen. Beide fielen um sich tretend und innerlich schreiend vom Bett.

Draco packte Hermines Haar und riss daran, um sie von sich zu zerren. Das Mädchen fuhr unbewegt fort, an jeglicher Haut, die sie erreichen konnte, zu kratzen, was größtenteils in seinem Gesicht war. Draco entschied, dass er Hilfe brauchte, und trat gegen den Nachttisch, worauf ein Glaskrug herunterfiel und auf dem Boden zerschellte.

„Was geht da draußen vor sich?", bellte Pomfrey von ihrem Büro. Als sie heraustrat, schlug sie eine Hand vor den Mund. „GENUG! MISS GRANGER, HÖREN SIE SOFORT AUF!"

Sekunden später lagen beide auf ihrem eigenen Bett, nun mit einem vollen Körperklammerfluch belegt und unfähig, irgendeinen Teil ihres Körpers zu bewegen, ausgenommen den Augen. „Sie beide stehen mir bis hier hin", fauchte die Hexe und hob eine Hand hoch über ihren Kopf. „Sie werden so bleiben, bis Miss Weasley und Mr. Potter zurückkommen und Sie entlassen werden."

Zwei Augenpaare funkelten zuerst sie und dann einander an.

„_Was hat diese verdammte Gryffindor nur mit meinem Gesicht angerichtet"_, stöhnte Draco innerlich. _„Ich sehe aus, als hätte ich mich mit einer Katze geprügelt! Ich kann mich nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen!"_

„_Sobald ich diesen Körperklammerfluch losgeworden bin, wird es ihm so schlecht ergehen"_, tobte Hermine. _„Ich habe Haare verloren! Ich weiß, dass Madam Pomfrey es nachwachsen lässt, aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er es mir ausgerissen hat! Keiner sollte sich jemals an den Haaren eines Mädchens vergreifen. Aber ich werde süße Rache nehmen, wenn ich klein bin. Oh ja... er wird dafür bezahlen."_

„_Und was werden alle sagen, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ein Mädchen mir das angetan hat? Ich war überrascht, nur Slytherins sollten so kämpfen. Gryffindors müssten eine Herausforderung stellen oder zumindest eine Vorwarnung geben, bevor sie sich auf Unschuldige stürzen."_

Etwa zwei Stunden später, nachdem Draco und Hermine sich jede nur vorstellbare Foltermethode hatten einfallen lassen, kam Ginny herein, einen schlafenden Harry auf den Armen. „Wir sind wieder da, Madam Pomfrey", rief sie und legte das Kind auf ein Bett neben Draco. „Was ist los mit euch beiden?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie die unbeweglichen und ruhigen Jugendlichen betrachtete, die sie beide beobachteten.

„Gott sei Dank!", rief Pomfrey aus. Sie wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und entließ beide aus ihrem Zauber. Sie setzten sich auf und rieben sich die steifen Gliedmaßen. „Die beiden sind höchst unkooperativ gewesen. Sie haben die letzten Stunden unter dem Körperklammerfluch und dem Schweigezauber verbracht."

„Klingt ja so, als wärt ihr anstrengender als die Kinder", feixte Ginny. „Harry war ein kleiner Engel."

„Darauf wette ich", brummte Draco. Er schnappte sich einen Spiegel vom Nachttisch und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die roten Linien sah, die sich kreuz und quer von Stirn zum Kinn zogen. „Schau nur, was du angerichtet hast!", rief er alarmiert und berührte behutsam jeden Abdruck. „Ich sehe furchtbar aus!"

„Glücklicherweise ist mein Haar nachgewachsen", keifte Hermine, während sie ihren Hinterkopf betastete.

„Was um alles in der Welt habt ihr angestellt?", wollte Ginny wissen und starrte geschockt zwischen den wütenden Gesichtern hin und her.

„Sie hat angefangen", verkündete Draco im selben Moment, da Hermine sagte: „Er hat angefangen."

„Ihr beide müsst euch miteinander vertragen, wenn ihr auf Harry aufpassen wollt", rief Ginny in Erinnerung. „Er muss euch nicht unbedingt die ganze Zeit streiten sehen."

„Wo wir grad von Harry sprechen", sagte die Brünette, „hat ihm der Besuch bei Hagrid gefallen?"

„Oh ja, er liebt seinen Onkel Haggy." Ginny grinste. „Und Fang... naja, so in der Art. Der Hund hat dafür gesorgt, dass er in einer Pfütze von Sabber saß." Draco schauderte und schlang sich den Umhang enger um den Körper. „Obwohl er die seltsamsten Sachen getan hat", bemerkte das Mädchen mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du meinst, er hat sich daneben benommen?"

„Oh nein! Er war fast... zu brav. Hagrid hat heiße Schokolade angeboten und Harry hat sie zubereitet. Und als ich ihn von hier abgeholt habe, war er dabei, die Trankflaschen sauberzumachen. Er sagte, seine Tante lässt ihn putzen... und er hat mir erzählt, dass er kochen kann. Ist das normal?"

„Er ist sehr intelligent", überlegte Hermine. „In diesem Alter konnte ich ein wenig kochen, natürlich mit der Hilfe meiner Mutter. Aber die meisten Kinder mögen es nicht zu putzen... dir schien es nichts ausgemacht zu haben, dein Zimmer aufzuräumen, Draco. Aber ich weiß, dass ich als kleines Kind Wutanfälle geschoben habe, wenn meine Eltern mir befohlen haben, etwas aufzuheben."

Draco schluckte nervös. „Dann will ich gar nicht wissen, wie du dich aufführen wirst, wenn ich dir befehle sauberzumachen."

„Ich schlage vor, du lässt es bleiben. Das heißt, wenn du dir keine Verletzungen zuziehen willst."

„Es ist Zeit für Sie alle zu gehen", scheuchte Pomfrey, die sich in die Ruhe und Friedlichkeit ihres Büros zurückziehen wollte. „Beeilen Sie sich." Draco sprang aus seinem Bett, nur zu froh gehen zu dürfen. Hermine folgte seinem Beispiel und hob Harry vorsichtig in ihre Arme.

„Ich muss zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Ginny. „Morgen sind tonnenweise Hausaufgaben fällig!"

„In Ordnung, tschau, Ginny! Danke, dass du auf Harry aufgepasst hast!"

„Kein Problem. Wir sehen uns!" Mit einem Winken verschwand der Rotschopf im gegenüberliegenden Korridor.

Die „Eltern" gelangten zu ihrem Porträt, die gesamte Zeit über eisig schweigend. Leviculus schien zu spüren, dass etwas in der Luft lag, und hielt weise seine Witze zurück, sondern öffnete einfach das Porträt, als Hermine das Passwort nannte. Das Mädchen brachte Harry ins Bett und zog sich dann in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück. Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Draco starrte mürrisch die verschlossene Tür an, bevor er in sein Zimmer ging und sich auf sein Bett warf, Glitzer im Arm. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und begann, ein Textbuch über Zauberkünste zu lesen, alle paar Sekunden Notizen machend.

In ihrem Zimmer schlug Hermine auf ihr Kissen ein, um sich einfach Luft zu schaffen, nachdem sie stundenlang hatte still liegen müssen. Normalerweise hätte es ihr nichts ausgemacht, solange sie ein Buch dabeihatte, doch Pomfrey hatte es verboten, da Lesen ihre Augen überanstrengen könnte.

In dem Zimmer links von Draco wachte Klein- Harry allmählich auf. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich müde die Augen, bevor er sich umsah. Seine Augen weiteten sich panisch. Der Junge sprang aus dem Bett und stürzte zu Boden. Kopfschüttelnd, um die schwarzen Punkte vor den Augen zu klären, begann Harry, sorgfältig sein Bett herzurichten. Er zupfte die Decke an den Ecken zurecht und schüttelte sogar die Kissen auf.

Als er fertig war, ordnete der winzige Gryffindor die Bücher auf dem Regal und fegte den Teppich. Er trat aus seinem Zimmer und ging ins Bad, wo er die Schränke mit einem nassem Lappen und Seife abwischte und sich dann an die Spiegel machte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum räumte er auf, ordnete die Kissen auf der Couch und fuhr mit einem Staubtuch über jegliches Holz. Als Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer auftauchte, glänzte das Zimmer nahezu.

Draco kam ebenfalls heraus. „Die Hauselfen werden besser", bemerkte er. „Hör mal, Hermine", sagte er und wandte sich an die Gryffindor. „Wegen vorhin – "

„Nein, lass mich zuerst was sagen. Es tut mir leid, Draco. Es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte wirklich meinen Mantel mitnehmen sollen."

„Oh gut", feixte der Slytherin. „Das habe ich mir nämlich auch gedacht."

„Du meinst, du wolltest dich gar nicht entschuldigen?"

„Warum sollte ich? Du hast doch gesagt, dass alles deine Schuld war."

„Du – " Hermine fletschte die Zähne.

„Sollten wir uns nicht auf den Weg zum Abendessen machen?", fragte Draco freundlich, Hermine an den Handgelenken gepackt, um sie von seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten. Bei seiner Zauberkünstearbeit hatte er einen Zauber für das Verbergen von geringfügigen Verletzungen gefunden und ihn auf der Stelle an den Kratzern auf seinem Gesicht angewandt.

„Du hast Recht", stimmte Hermine zu, während sie immer noch versuchte, sein grinsendes Gesicht zu zerkratzen. „Nachdem ich dich zerstückelt habe."

„Das wäre nicht sehr nett... weißt du noch, was Ginny gesagt hat? Wir müssen uns miteinander vertragen."

„Ich erinnere mich... schön, aber nur um Harrys willen", sagte Hermine hochmütig. Sie ließ die Hände fallen und Draco lockerte seinen Griff. „Ich gehe nachsehen, ob er noch schläft."

Als sie in sein Zimmer lugte, saß Harry auf dem Boden, die Knie bis zum Kinn angezogen. „Harry? Geht's dir gut?"

„Ja... alles okay", erwiderte das Kind lächelnd.

„Hast du Hunger? Es ist Abendessenzeit... und du könntest definitiv etwas Fleisch auf den Knochen vertragen... du bist so dünn!"

„Ein bisschen Hunger", gab Harry zu.

„Dann lass uns in die Große Halle runtergehen. Komm." Sie streckte ihm eine Hand hin und Harry nahm sie, zog sich auf die Füße und trat dann aus dem Zimmer. „Wir gehen, Draco, komm."

„Was bin ich? Ein Hund?", murrte Draco, während er Hermine folgte.

„Nein", feixte sie. „Du bist ein Frettchen."

* * *

AN: Tja, Hermine und Draco sind da ja schon auf dem besten Weg, dicke Freunde zu werden, oder?^^


	16. Ein paar kleine Unfälle

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Die Originalstory findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 16 – Ein paar kleine Unfälle**

„Jetzt denk daran", warnte Hermine, als sie sich der Großen Halle näherten. „Harry hat noch niemanden getroffen... lass uns also einen ruhigen Sitzplatz suchen."

„Ich fürchte, das könnte ein wenig schwierig werden", schnaubte Draco und öffnete die breiten Doppeltüren. Drinnen rannten Kinder umher, deren Eltern ihnen wild nachjagten. Teller waren von den Tischen geworfen worden und selbst Dumbledore wirkte leicht verärgert.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre diese Bande ungezogener als die letzte", kommentierte der Slytherin. „Also wo sitzen wir? An meinem Haustisch oder deinem?"

„Es dürfte besser sein, bei Gryffindor zu sitzen", raunte Hermine, damit Harry sie nicht hörte. „Ich kann nicht gerade sagen, dass ich jedem an eurem Tisch in der Nähe von Harry vertrauen würde."

„Gutes Argument."

Die drei gingen durch die Halle zu dem rot- golden bedeckten Tisch, wo alles, was sie von Ginny vorfanden, ihre Füße waren, die unter der Bank hervorlugten. „Irgendwas nicht in Ordnung, Gin?", erkundigte die Brünette sich, während sie Harry zwischen sich und Draco setzte.

„Oh, etwas ist ganz schön nicht in Ordnung", sagte sie mit einer Grimasse und rappelte sich auf. „Ron ist klein geworden... und er spielt den alten Streich, den er als Kind geliebt hat."

„Das da wäre...?"

„Leute mit Gabeln zu pieken."

„..."

„Ja, ich weiß. Lavender und Terry jagen gerade an den Slytherin- und Ravenclaw- Tischen nach ihm. Ich habe unter unserem nachgesehen, aber kein Glück gehabt."

„Das ist zu schade, Harry hätte ihn gern kennen gelernt. Richtig, Harry?"

„Ich denke schon..."

Ginny lachte. „Du wirst Ron mögen, Harry. Er mag manchmal Streiche spielen, dank Fred und George, aber er ist wirklich süß." Dann blinzelte die Gryffindor und starrte Draco an. „Du sitzt hier."

„Was soll denn das heißen?"

„Oh... nichts."

Draco funkelte sie an und eine ängstlichere Peron wäre in Todesfurcht geflohen, aber nicht Ginny. „Was. Ist. Falsch. Daran. Dass. Ich. Hier. Sitze?", stieß der Slytherin hervor.

„Nichts, nichts", sagte Ginny lächelnd und wedelte mit ihren Händen vor dem Gesicht. „Aber jetzt sitzt du endlich da, wo du immer hattest sitzen wollen. Weißt du noch, als du... als du den Zaubertrank getestet hast?", berichtigte sie sich mit einem Blick auf Harry. „Du hast ausdrücklich gesagt, dass du in Gryffindor und nicht in Slytherin sein willst, weil Schlangen, ich zitiere: „eklig sind"."

„Das habe ich nie gesagt!", stritt Draco ab. „Ich bin für Slytherin geboren."

„Hast du doch", sagte Hermine grinsend. „Ich glaube, du willst dich nur nicht daran erinnern."

Während die beiden sich bemühten, Draco dazu zu bringen zuzugeben, dass er in Gryffindor sein wollte, und Harry schweigend zwischen seinen Vormündern saß und einfach das Chaos in der Halle aufnahm, veranstaltete ein anderes Kind Radau.

„Autsch! Etwas hat mich gepiekt!" Beide Ravenclaws schauten unter den Tisch, wo sie einen kleinen Jungen auf Händen und Knien wegkriechen sahen, eine Gabel in der Hand. Er schlich sich an sein nächstes Opfer heran und stach einem armen Siebtklässler ins Bein, bevor er forthastete, ein teuflisches Grinsen auf dem Grinsen.

„_Warum schreit niemand?"_, rätselte das Kind. _„Fred und George kriegen die Leute immer zum Schreien, wenn sie sie pieken... vielleicht brauche ich einfach ein besseres Ziel."_

Er kroch unter dem Ravenclaw- Tisch hervor und machte sich auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch, wo er sich sein neuestes Opfer aussuchte. Seine strahlend blauen Augen fielen auf Dumbledore und er bewegte sich rasch hinüber.

Doch gerade bevor er den nichtsahnenden Schulleiter stechen wollte, hielt er inne. _„Denk daran", _hörte er die Stimme seiner Mum in seinem Kopf sagen, _„respektiere immer die Älteren. Keine Streiche an deinen Großvater bei seinem nächsten Besuch, verstanden? Er hat Tage gebraucht, die pinke Farbe auszuwaschen, die du in seinen Bart geschmiert hast..."_

„Keine alten Leute pieken" hieß also keine uralten Leute... aber wen dann? Sein Blick wanderte den ganzen Tisch entlang und musterte seine möglichen Opfer. Die Dame am Ende wäre ein schönes Ziel... doch er wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Aber was war mit dem Mann, der zwei Stühle weiter saß?

Ron schlich vorsichtig hinüber und war nur zu entzückt, als seine ersehnte Beute aufstand, um einige der schwebenden Kerzen über seinem Kopf in Ordnung zu bringen. Schnell handelnd, zückte Ron seine Gabel... und piekte sie in das Hinterteil des armen Mannes.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Severus?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore, als das Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters sich rot färbte.

„Nichts", brachte Snape hervor, entfernte beiläufig die Gabel und setzte sich behutsam, das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen. Falkenähnliche Augen suchten in der Menge nach der Person, die es gewagt hatte, ihn zu stechen. Seine Gedanken wanderten sofort zu Harry.

Doch mit einem Blick zum Gryffindor- Tisch hinüber sah er den Jungen, nun als Kind, zwischen seinem Patenkind und Hermine sitzen, dich sich ankeiften, während Ginny Hermine lachend anfeuerte. Snape entschied, sich nun mit seinem Essen zu beschäftigen und das Kind später ausfindig zu machen, und begann die Mahlzeit, die gerade auf den Tellern erschienen war.

Harry keuchte vor Überraschung auf, als sich auf den Tellern plötzlich Essen materialisierte, an dem sich die anderen Schüler von Hogwarts bedienten. „Wie... wie ist das alles hergekommen?", fragte Harry, während Hermine einen Teller für ihn belud.

„Durch Zauberei", sagte Ginny. „Die Hauselfen haben es zubereitet und dann zu den Tischen hochgeschickt."

Harry quietschte vor Angst und wich nervös vor dem Essen zurück, worauf er von der Bank fiel. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", rief Ginny alarmiert.

„Ihm gefällt das Z- Wort nicht", erklärte Hermine. „Seine Verwandten haben es ihm nicht erlaubt auszusprechen und er hat Angst... was ganz schön unpraktisch ist, da er in Hogwarts ist. Dumbledore hat ihm gesagt, dass es nichts Böses ist, aber ich schätze, er muss sich noch daran gewöhnen."

Draco beugte sich über die Bank, hob Harry an seinem Shirt hoch und ließ sich wieder auf die Bank plumpsen. „Jetzt iss", befahl er und deutete auf seinen Teller.

Langsam begann Harry, seinen Kirschkuchen zu verzehren. Er schmuggelte einen Keks in seine Tasche, als er sicher war, dass niemand ihn beobachtete. Er wusste, dass Hermine und Draco nette Menschen waren, doch es schadete nie, einen kleinen Happen versteckt zu halten für den Fall, dass sie ihn in einen Schrank einschlossen.

Ron in der Zwischenzeit war gerade an den Gryffindor- Tisch zurückgekehrt, eine neue Gabel in der Hand. Terry und Lavender kamen Sekunden später und jubelten, als sie den Jungen sahen. „Wir haben ihn gefunden!", rief Lavender. Sie hob Ron hoch und drückte ihn an sich. „Renn nie wieder weg! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"

„Ich habe Hunger", sagte Ron mit einem Blick auf das Essen, während ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Mit einem Seufzen setzte Lavender ihn neben Ginny und ließ sich selbst auf der anderen Seite nieder, wo sie sich nach ihrer wilden Suche erholte.

„Du siehst so aus wie meine kleine Schwester", sagte Ron zu Ginny, während er einen großen Bissen vom Hühnchen nahm. „Du hast die gleiche Haarfarbe... und ihr habt beide die gleiche Sommersprosse..." Er deutete auf eine der braunen Flecken an der Seite von Ginnys Nase, die die Form einer umgedrehten Erdbeere hatte.

„Lustig", sagte Ginny nervös. Es war ihr gerade in den Sinn gekommen, dass Ron nicht wissen konnte, dass sie seine Schwester war...

„Wie heißt du?", wollte Ron wissen. Er schaute mit Bewunderung in den Augen zu dem Mädchen auf.

„Ich... Ginny", sagte Ginny lahm.

„So heißt meine Schwester! Du hast ihren Namen geklaut!"

„Nein, nein", kam Hermine Ginny zu Hilfe. „Deine Schwester hat den gleichen Namen wie Ginny... das ist alles."

„Und wie ist dein Nachname?"

„Äh... meine Nachname ist... äh... Weal!"

„Klingt so ähnlich wie meiner... ist er aber nicht", grinste Ron. „Okay, du hast meiner Schwester nicht den Namen geklaut." Zufrieden mit seiner Schlussfolgerung wandte Ron sich wieder mit großem Appetit seinem Hühnchen zu.

„Ron", sagte Hermine und lehnte sich um Ginny herum. „Möchtest du jemanden in deinem Alter kennen lernen? Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet sehr gute Freunde."

„Okay", sagte das Kind. Er sprang von der Bank und lief zu Hermine und einem sehr verängstigt aussehenden Harry hinüber. „Hi", sagte er freundlich und hielt Harry eine Hand entgegen, „ich bin Ron."

„Harry", flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Junge. Er nahm die angebotene Hand und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Du musst nicht so leise sein", verkündete Ron. „Bei mir zu Hause muss man brüllen, wenn man gehört werden möchte."

„Ich sag bei mir zu Hause nicht viel", sagte Harry leise.

„Tja, du wirst hier eine Menge sagen!"

„Ach ja?"

„Ehem. Um bemerkt zu werden musst du ECHT LAUT SEIN!" Mehrere Schüler drehten sich um, um das brüllende Kind anzusehen. „HI! ICH BIN RON!"

„Er ist so süß", kicherte eine Hufflepuff.

Ron strahlte und Ginny stöhnte auf. „Siehst du? Laut sein ist gut."

„Aber ich mag es nicht herumzubrüllen..."

„Keine Sorge, dir wird es später gefallen. Meine Mum brüllte meine Zwillingsbrüder immer an... sie spielen ganz viele Streiche und machen sie wütend."

„Werden sie bestraft?", flüsterte Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Wenn er seinem Onkel jemals einen Streich spielen würde, würde er wahrscheinlich für einen Monat in seinem Schrank eingesperrt werden.

„Oh ja. Mum lässt sie ihr ganzes Zimmer aufräumen und ihr die ganze nächste Woche mit dem Abendessen helfen! Es war toll! Außer dass das Essen irgendwie komisch geschmeckt hat..."

„Das war's?"

„Ja. Aber sie kommen ganz oft in Schwierigkeiten, so dass sie immer bestraft werden. Ich glaube, das Komischste, was sie jemals machen sollten, war die Wäsche waschen... am Ende war Fred ganz weiß, weil George Bleichmittel über ihn gekippt hat. Mum sagt, Fred hat Glück gehabt, dass nichts in seine Augen gekommen ist."

„Deine Familie klingt wirklich nett", bemerkte Harry.

„Ist das nicht bei allen so?"

In diesem Augenblick erhob Dumbledore sich von seinem Stuhl und tippte mit seinem Löffel gegen ein Glas. „Dürfte ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten?", rief er, worauf Stille eintrat. „Danke. Zuerst einmal möchte ich unsere Neuankömmlinge herzlich willkommenheißen. Ich hoffe, ihr genießt euren Aufenthalt in Hogwarts. Zweitens, es gab wieder eine Komplikation mit dem Trank."

Sofort blickten Schüler zum Lehrertisch hoch in der Erwartung, einen der Lehrer als Kind zu sehen. „Nein, nein, diesmal betrifft es keinen Lehrer", gluckste er. „Diesmal hat es mit der anderen Person zu tun, die den Trank genommen hat, ohne verwandelt worden zu sein. Es scheint, dass dem Grapefruitsaft irgendwie ein wenig Trank beigefügt wurde. Und obwohl niemand körperliche Veränderungen erlitten hat, könnten sie sich ein wenig so verhalten, wie sie es als Kinder getan hätten. Die Effekte sollten sich inzwischen verflüchtigt haben. Vielen Dank."

„Oh nein", ächzte Draco und legte seinen Kopf auf die Arme. „Oh nein, nein, nein..."

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine und legte Draco eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Du fühlst dich nicht krank an."

„Das ist es nicht... es geht um dich."

„Mich? Ich bin nicht krank. Ich habe den ganzen Tag im Krankenflügel verbracht, um gesund zu werden."

„Nicht jetzt... ich meine später."

Das Gryffindor- Mädchen hob eine Augenbraue. „Was meinst du?"

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass ein wenig Trank in das andere Glas gekommen ist... Harry hatte den echten Trank, also hast du ein wenig von dem anderen zu dir genommen."

„Ja und?"

„Als du dich auf mich gestürzt hast. Und als wir uns so gestritten haben... so benimmst du dich normalerweise nicht, oder? Und er sagte, es wäre nur ein Bruchteil von dem, wie es tatsächlich sein wird."

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du eine kleine Kostprobe davon bekommen, was für ein Problemkind ich sein werde", kicherte Hermine.

„Ich werde dich diesen Trank nicht nehmen lassen", knurrte Draco vollkommen ernst.

„Du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten... es ist für einen Kurs."

„Dann fallen wir eben durch. Ich weigere mich, mit dir zu leben, wenn du dich so aufführst. Du wirst mich wahrscheinlich umbringen!"

„Ich würde dich nicht umbringen... obwohl ich nicht versprechen kann, dass ich keine körperlichen Schäden zufügen werden. Ich habe meinen Dad einmal ins Krankenhaus gebracht, indem ich auf seinen Bauch gesprungen bin, als er ferngesehen hat... er war nicht ernsthaft verletzt, aber es hat noch eine Weile lang wehgetan."

„Was ist fernsehen?"

„Es ist... wie ein Kasten, in dem du bewegende Bilder sehen kannst, und er hat Ton."

Draco hielt inne. Dann kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, was ihn auf dieses Gespräch gebracht hatte. „Du wirst ihn trotzdem nicht nehmen."

„Werde ich doch. Ich denke, es wird eine ziemlich interessante Erfahrung, sich so zu verändern."

„Aber... aber..."

„Sieh mal, du bist dran gewesen und ich will es auch. Ich werde ihn nehmen und damit basta."

Draco schmollte den Rest des Abendessens still vor sich hin. Die Schülerschaft entdeckte Harry eine Weile später und Kameras blitzten auf, während das Kind sich vor Furcht an Hermine klammerte. „Ihr macht ihm Angst", keifte sie und legte ihre Hand über eine der Kameralinsen. „Lasst ihn in Ruhe."

Brummend verflüchtigten sich die Bewunderer und gingen davon. Harry spähte hinter Hermine hervor. „Warum machen die ganzen Leute Bilder von mir?", wollte er wissen und sah zu Hermine hoch.

„Weißt du noch, wie Dumbledore dir von deinen Eltern erzählt hat?" Harry nickte. „Tja, als der böse Zauberer dich versucht hat zu töten, hat sein Fluch nicht funktioniert und alles, was du davongetragen hast, war die Narbe auf deiner Stirn. Du bist die erste Person, die jemals den Tötungsfluch überlebt hat. Und als du ihm widerstanden hast, ist der böse Zauberer geflohen. Deshalb bist du für alle ein Held."

„Oh." Ein paar Minuten später stieg Harry von seinem Sitzplatz und begann, den Tisch entlangzulaufen, um all die benutzten Teller einzusammeln.

„Warum räumst du auf?", fragte Ron. Er beobachtete seinen Freund belustigt. „Mum macht es bei mir zu Hause immer."

„Bei mir zu Hause mache ich das", sagte Harry. Seine Stimme klang gedämpft hinter den zwei Dutzend Tellern hervor, die er auf den Armen trug. Der Stapel schwankte gefährlich.

Hermine wandte sich um und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Harry! Du musst sie nicht aufsammeln, die Hauselfen machen das schon!"

Genau in diesem Augenblick schwankte der Junge zu sehr nach rechts und mit einem lauten Krachen stürzte er um, worauf das Geräusch von zerschepperndem Geschirr die Halle erfüllte. Als sich das Tosen gelegt hatte, stand Harry in der Mitte des Scherbenhaufens, Tränen in den Augen.

„Oh, Harry...", murmelte Hermine. Sie stieg von der Bank und näherte sich Harry langsam. „Es ist alles – " Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, stürzte das Kind aus der Halle, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend.

Hermine sprang auf die Füße und folgte Harry, bevor sie im Schritt innehielt und zum Gryffindor- Tisch zurückrannte. Sie packte Draco am Ohr und zerrte ihn aus der Halle.

„Also gut, ich gehe in den Zauberkunst- und Verwandlungsräumen nachsehen", sagte Hermine. „Du schaust im Kerker und beim Raum für Verteidigung vorbei." Draco nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. Beide waren voller Sorge um das Kind.

Alles, das Hermine fand, war eine Spinne, Krummbein, der irgendwie aus dem Raum geschlichen war, und... Peeves, der sie nicht durchlassen wollte. „Ich warne dich, Peeves", brüllte Hermine. „Ich werde dich verhexen, wenn du nicht verschwindest."

Der Poltergeist grinste lediglich und streckte ihr seine Zunge heraus. „Jetzt drohen wir dem armen Peeves schon, was?", krähte er und machte einen Salto in der Luft.

Hermine machte Anstalten einen Schritt nach vorn zu tun und Peeves bewarf sie mit einer Wasserbombe, die kurz vor Hermines Füßen zerplatzte und sie mit Wasser vollspritzte. Tief Luft holend hastete das Mädchen unter dem Poltergeist hindurch, die Arme über den Kopf geschlagen, um sich so gut wie möglich vor dem Wasserbombenanschlag zu schützen.

Nach einer schnellen Durchsuchung des Korridors hatte sie Harry immer noch nicht gefunden, und Leviculus sagte, er habe Harry ebenfalls nicht gesehen. Die Gryffindor entschied, Draco zu helfen, und rannte in den Kerker.

Während sie die Treppe hinunterstieg, schauderte das Mädchen und fragte sich, weshalb um alles in der Welt Harry überhaupt hier herunterkommen sollte. Den Korridor entlang sprintend, bemerkte sie unglücklicherweise nicht, wie Draco auf sie zukam, und beide stürzten in einem Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen zu Boden.

In der Zwischenzeit, in einem anderen Teil des Kerkers, rannte Harry um sein Leben, während drei Slytherins ihn hetzten und mit Lähmflüchen beschossen. Das Kind war nicht sicher, warum er gejagt wurde, doch er wusste, dass er nicht erwischt werden wollte.

Als er die Teller fallen gelassen hatte, war Harry geflohen aus Angst bestraft zu werden. Und er wollte nicht bestraft werden... Hermine, Draco und Ginny waren so nett zu ihm gewesen... und dann hatte er alle Teller zerbrochen.

Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wohin seine Füße ihn getragen hatten... er war einfach gerannt. Und dann hatte er sich vollkommen verloren im Kerker von Hogwarts wiedergefunden. Als er hörte, wie Leute sich in einer Halle über ihm unterhielten, war das Kind hinübergegangen, um eine Richtung zu erhalten. Doch sobald die drei Slytherins ihn erblickt hatten, waren sie ihm alle nachgerannt.

Da Harry niemals erfahren würde, weshalb diese drei Slytherins ihm nachjagten, sollte ich es besser erklären. Weil er klein war und keine Zauberei zur eigenen Verteidigung benutzen konnte, planten seine Fänger, ihn zu Voldemort zu bringen, damit er ihn töten könnte.

So schnell wie seine kurzen Beine ihn tragen konnten, hetzte Harry den Korridor entlang, während seine Verfolger mit jeder Sekunde näherkamen. Bei einem Blick über die Schulter sah Harry nicht die Ritterrüstung, die in seinem Weg stand...

SCHEPPPPPPPPPER!

Hermine, die die letzten paar Sekunden auf Draco gelegen hatte, sprang in die Luft, als sie das Krachen hörte. „Komm", rief sie und packte Draco an der Hand. Der Jugendliche folgte ihr leicht benommen.

Während sie auf das Geräusch zurannten, hatte Harry es irgendwie geschafft, in die Rüstung zu kriechen, und hielt eine Lanze in der Hand. Als er so auf die Slytherins zudüste, rannten sie schreiend in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, da sie nicht aufgespießt werden wollten.

Unglücklicherweise bedeckte der Helm, den Harry trug, seine Augen vollkommen. Er rannte weiter den ganzen Korridor entlang und bog dann ab, als er durch einen Schlitz im Helm eine Seitenpassage sah.

Ein Schrei erklang vor ihm und das Kind hielt im Schritt inne, da die Stimme sehr vertraut klang. „Harry... was auch immer du tust... beweg dich nicht, okay?", sagte Hermine, während ein Lachen in ihr aufstieg.

„Hör bloß auf sie", quietschte Draco. Seine Stimme klang viel höher als sonst. Harry spürte, wie der Helm von seinem Kopf gezogen wurde und blinzelte, während er in das lächelnde Gesicht von Hermine hochstarrte. Als er den Blick senkte, bemerkte er, dass die Lanze direkt unter einen _sehr_ wichtigen Teil von Dracos Anatomie gerichtet war.

Hermine schlang ihre Arme und Harry und zog ihn zurück. Draco seufzte erleichtert auf, als die spitze Waffe seinen Körper verließ. „Oh Harry, geht's dir gut?", erkundigte Hermine sich, während sie das Kind an sich drückte.

„Alles okay", flüsterte er. „Tut mir leid, das mit den Tellern..."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Jemand wird es wieder in Ordnung bringen. Jetzt lass uns dir diese Rüstung ausziehen." Sekunden später lag das Metall am Boden und sie beide schauten zu Draco, der immer noch rot im Gesicht war.

„Was ist los mit ihm?", fragte Harry, Draco besorgt musternd.

Hermine kicherte mit funkelnden Augen. Dann wurde es zu einem Lachen und dann zur völligen Hysterie, während sie Draco anstarrte.

„Ich bin eben fast kastriert worden, vielen Dank", brummte Draco, „und alles, das sie tun kann, ist lachen."

Und so fand Ginny sie, als sie nach ihnen suchen kam. Harry sah Hermine mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck zu, wie sie sich auf dem Boden kringelte und sich die Seiten hielt, während Draco auf dem Gesicht eine Miene höchsten Entsetzens trug.

* * *

Na da hat Draco ja noch mal Glück gehabt! Herrje, die kleinen Knirpse machen es einem aber auch nie einfach, was?


	17. Teekessel in Verwandlung

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 17 – Teekessel in Verwandlung**

Als Ginny bei der erheiternden Szene angekommen war, begann Hermine, sich wieder zusammenzureißen, obwohl sie selbst bei einem Blick auf Draco wieder in Lachen ausbrach. Nachdem Ginny sichergestellt hatte, dass es Harry gut ging, wünschte sie den dreien eine gute Nacht und lief zum Gryffindor- Turm zurück.

Im Augenblick war die kleine Familie auf den Weg zum Korridor für Verwandlung. Hermines Augen waren geschlossen und ihre eine Hand hielt Harrys, der sie durch die Gänge führte. Draco lief vor ihnen her, das Gesicht immer noch gerötet.

Als sie das Porträt erreichten, grinste Leviculus, der die Geschichte von seinem Mönchsfreund gehört hatte, welcher die Szene zufällig von einem Bilderrahmen aus verfolgt hatte. „Schön zu sehen, dass bei dir noch alles intakt ist, Draco", prustete der Narr.

Hermine brach abermals in Gelächter aus und fiel zu Boden, wo sie sich die Seiten hielt. Draco schniefte geringschätzig und murmelte das Passwort, worauf das Porträt aufschwang und Hermine am Kopf traf, was Leviculus jedoch gar nicht bemerkte.

„Alles okay?", erkundigte Harry sich. Er beugte sich neben Hermine und stützte das immer noch lachende Mädchen auf. Kopfschüttelnd half Harry der Gryffindor in den Raum auf die Couch, bevor er ins Bad ging und mit einem feuchten Tuch wiederkam, das er auf die anschwellende Beule an Hermines Hinterkopf legte.

„Danke", kicherte Hermine und drückte den Lappen auf die Beule. „Ich benehme mich normalerweise nicht so", sagte sie zu Harry. „Aber Draco so zu sehen... das war unbezahlbar."

„Es war gar nicht meine Absicht, ihn zu verletzen", murmelte Harry und blickte auf die Füße.

„Keine Sorge, das hast du nicht wirklich. Nur sein Stolz ist tief verletzt. Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Draco spielt sich nur gerade wie ein Trottel auf. Er wird es schon überwinden."

„Ich will nicht, dass er wütend auf mich ist..."

„Das ist er nicht. Ich glaube, er regt sich mehr darüber auf, dass ich ihn ausgelacht habe. Er wird einfach nur in seinem Zimmer bis morgen schmollen, schätze ich."

„Oh."

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Schon acht Uhr! Komm, Zeit zum Baden."

Gehorsam betrat Harry das Badezimmer und saß ein paar Minuten später recht zufrieden in einer Wanne voller Blasen, während Hermine ihm das Haar mit Shampoo schrubbte. „Du hast wirklich dickes Haar, Harry", bemerkte sie. „Mach die Augen zu", wies sie an und kippte eine Ladung Wasser über seinen Kopf.

„Ist das schlimm?", fragte das Kind besorgt.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich habe auch sehr dickes Haar. Nur meine sind viel länger."

Ein Weilchen später trug Harry rot- gold gestreifte Pyjamas (immer der Gryffindor) und war von Hermine zu Bett gebracht worden. Im Augenblick durchsuchte sie seine Regale nach einem lustigen Buch zum Vorlesen und Harry zappelte im Bett herum, nicht ganz daran gewöhnt es zu dürfen.

In seinem Zuhause hatte er auf einer Matratze auf dem Boden in seinem Schrank geschlafen. Nie in einem eigenen Zimmer, in einem echten Bett. Wenn man darüber nachdachte, hatte er auch noch nie zuvor so viel Essen verdrückt oder so viele freundliche Menschen kennen gelernt. Er war es gewohnt, dass Dudleys Freunde da waren, so dass er sich in seinem Schrank versteckt hielt, um nicht gemobbt zu werden.

Hier hatte Ron ihm seine Freundschaft angeboten und wirkte äußerst nett. Und er hatte gesehen, wie andere Kinder ihn neugierig anstarrten und überhaupt nicht voller Hass. Er wusste, dass es hier Magie gab und dass Magie angeblich böse war... aber wie kam es dann, dass er jetzt viel glücklicher zu sein schien? Vielleicht war nicht jede Magie böse... ein Teil davon musste gut sein.

„Möchtest du ein Zauberermärchen lesen oder eine Mugglegeschichte?", erkundigte Hermine sich, während sie sich neben Harry auf dem Bett niederließ, zwei dicke Bände in den Armen.

„Was ist ein Muggle?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ein nicht- magischer Mensch. Lass mal sehen... ah, das hier sieht gut aus. Der Freundliche Drache. Klingt es gut?" Harry nickte zustimmend und Hermine legte sich das Buch in den Schoß, damit Harry die bunten Bilder sehen konnte, und begann vorzulesen.

„Es waren einmal in einem weit entfernten Land auf der anderen Seite des Meeres eine Riesin und ihr Sohn, die in einem großen Steinhaus lebten. Es gab weit und breit niemanden, der sie störte, und die beiden lebten in Frieden. Doch eines Tages erschien ein Schiff am Horizont, das Menschen in das Zuhause des Riesen brachte.

Die Riesen waren bereit, die Besucher willkommen zu heißen, doch stattdessen wurde ihnen aufgetragen wegzuziehen, sonst würden die Menschen sie töten. Also packten die Mutter und ihr Sohn ihre Sachen und zogen über die Berge, die ihr Zuhause umgaben. In ihrem neuen Zuhause ließen sie sich nieder und lebten friedlich mit den anderen Kreaturen auf dem Berg.

Als der Winter einbrach, wurde Mama- Riesin krank und konnte nicht länger in der Kälte nach Feuerholz suchen. Ihr Sohn Titus erklärte sich dazu bereit und bald konnte man ihn jeden Tag durch die dichten Kieferwälder auf dem Berg wandern und Holz sammeln sehen.

Der Winter wurde länger und länger, der Schnee immer tiefer und schwerer zu durchschreiten, während seine Mutter immer kränker wurde. Auf seinem Weg zur Höhle zurück fiel er eines Tages in eine große Grube in der Erde. Überrascht, doch unverletzt wollte er gerade hinaussteigen, als er eine Stimme hörte.

„Warte... bitte komm herüber", flüsterte die Stimme aus den Schatten der Grube. Neugierig lief der kleine Riese hinüber. Zusammengerollt in der Ecke lag ein schwarzer Drache, dessen rubinroten Augen dieselbe Farbe hatten wie das Blut, mit dem er bedeckt war. „Hilf mir", rief der Drache. „Bitte hilf."

Der Riese wusste, dass Drachen böse und gefährliche Kreaturen waren. Warum sollte er ihm helfen? Doch die fürsorgliche, mitleidige Seite des Riesen gewann und er kümmerte sich um den Drachen, brachte ihm zu Fressen und säuberte seine Wunden. Eine Woche später ging es dem Drachen besser und er wartete auf Titus' Besuch.

„Ich danke dir", sagte der Drache und beugte den Kopf. „Mein Name ist Kaida und ich stehe für immer in deiner Schuld. Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich für dich tun kann, lass es mich wissen. Nimm das", sagte Kaida und reichte dem Riesen eine seiner Schuppen. „Streiche über sie und ruf meinen Namen, wenn du jemals meine Hilfe brauchst."

Mit einem gewaltigen Brüllen hob der Drache in den Himmel ab und verschwand in der Ferne. Titus ging zu der Höhle zurück und erzählte seiner Mutter, was der Drache gesagt hatte. Sie nickte nur, viel zu krank zum Sprechen. Sie war nicht für die Kälte des Gebirges gebaut und musste in ihr Steinhaus auf der anderen Seite zurück.

Am nächsten Tag zog Titus die Schuppe hervor, strich über sie und sagte: „Kaida." Minuten später landete das mächtige Tier vor der Höhle, die großen Flügel gefaltet.

„Du hast gerufen?", fragte er.

„Ja. Bitte, Kaida, könntest du die Menschen in dem kleinen Haus auf der anderen Seite des Berges verjagen? Meine Mutter ist krank und muss in ihr Zuhause zurück."

„Deine Bitte soll erfüllt werden", erwiderte Kaida und erhob sich so schnell in den Himmel, wie er gekommen war. Zwei Tage vergingen, bevor der Drache zurückkam. „Dein Zuhause wartet auf eure Rückkehr. Gibt es noch etwas, das ich tun kann?"

„Könntest du meine Mutter dorthin tragen? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es allein schafft."

„Deine Bitte soll erfüllt werden. Hilf ihr auf meinen Rücken und steige du ebenfalls auf." Eine kleine Weile später waren beide Riesen wieder in ihrem Zuhause und Titus bereitete seiner Mutter eine Tasse Tee über ihrem kleinen Herd zu. Bald ging es der Riesin besser, bis sie wieder vollkommen gesund war.

Jahre vergingen und Titus bewahrte die Drachenschuppe wie einen Schatz auf, doch er hatte die prächtige Kreatur nie wieder gerufen. Er war nun glücklich und hatte alles, das er benötigte, seine geliebte Mutter. Doch aus der Ferne wachte der Drache über die Familie, dankbar im Wissen, dass er Titus für alles, das er für ihn getan hatte, vergolten hatte. Ende."

„Das war eine schöne Geschichte", sagte Harry leise und schmiegte sich an Hermine, den Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt. „Ich bin froh, dass alle glücklich sind."

„Ich auch", flüsterte Hermine und küsste den Jungen sanft auf die Stirn. „Zeit für dich zu schlafen."

„Gute Nacht, Hermine..." gähnte Harry und schmiegte sich tiefer in die Decke. „Aber..."

„Aber was?", fragte das Mädchen. Sie sah das Kind verwirrt an.

„Ist es okay, dass ich hier schlafe?"

„Wo sollen wir dich sonst schlafen lassen? Das ist dein Zimmer."

„Ich meine, auf dem Bett."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Möchtest du auf dem Boden schlafen? Ich kann dir einen Schlafsack besorgen, wenn du willst."

„Aber darf ich auf dem Bett schlafen?"

„Warum solltest du nicht dürfen?"

„Onkel Vernon lässt mich nicht... ich schlafe auf einer Matratze auf dem Boden."

Hermine musterte das Kind sorgfältig, als Geschehnisse aus Dracos Kinderzeit in ihren Gedanken aufblitzten. „Tut er dir jemals weh?"

„Nein... aber brüllt viel herum."

Hermine stieß einen kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung hervor. „Bekommst du genug zu essen? Ach was, natürlich nicht", schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. Ihr kam ein plötzlicher Gedanke: „Wenn du nicht auf einem Bett schläfst, hast du ein Zimmer?"

„Nein... ich schlafe unter der Treppe in einem Schrank."

Hermines Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut und Harry wich zurück aus Furcht, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

„Du machst ihm Angst", beobachtete Draco, der am Türrahmen lehnte. Seine silbernen Augen flackerten zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her.

Sofort verblich der Zorn, der Hermines Augen erfüllt hatte, doch nun waren sie mit Tränen gefüllt. Ohne Vorwarnung zog sie Harry in eine feste Umarmung. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie, „so leid."

„Was tut dir leid?", fragte Harry, die Stimme von ihr gedämpft. „Du hast nichts getan, außer nett zu mir zu sein."

Das ließ Hermine nur noch stärker weinen und Harry fester an sich drücken. „Du bringst ihn noch um, wenn du ihn nicht atmen lässt", sagte Draco, noch immer an den Türrahmen gelehnt.

„Tut mir leid", flüsterte Hermine wieder und lockerte ihren Griff. Sie ließ ihn los und zog ihm die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch. „Schlaf gut", wisperte sie und gab ihm noch einen Kuss. „Lass dich nicht von den Schlafwanzen beißen."

Harry nickte und schmiegte sich an die Kissen, während Hermine aus dem Zimmer ging und Draco sachte die Tür hinter ihr schloss. „Hast du das gehört?", fragte sie. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und warf sich eine pink und orange- gescheckte Decke über den Schoß.

„Ja."

„Er tut mir so leid. Ich bin angeblich seine beste Freundin... und ich habe es nie gewusst. Ich meine, ich wusste, dass es ihm bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel nicht gefällt, aber ich habe mir nie vorgestellt, dass er so ausgewachsen ist."

„Wer hätte das schon? Er ist der berühmte Harry Potter. Wir dachten alle, er wäre als Prinz verhätschelt worden."

„Ich weiß... aber trotzdem... und morgen haben wir Unterricht... zuerst Verwandlung. Das ist wirklich keine gute Sache..."

„Warum? Ich dachte, du magst Verwandlung."

„Tue ich ja... es ist nur, dass... naja, Harry hat Angst vor Zauberei oder zumindest vor einem Teil. Er scheint sich ein wenig wohler damit zu fühlen... aber dort werden wir Dinge verwandeln. Er wird verängstigt sein, wenn er uns dabei zusieht."

„Es wird eine gute Lernerfahrung sein. Vielleicht kommt er besser damit zurecht, wenn er sieht, wie harmlos es ist."

„Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass du schlau sein kannst?"

„War das eine Beleidigung?"

„Nein, das war ein Kompliment."

„Aber du hast es wie eine Beleidigung klingen lassen."

„Nein, habe ich nicht."

„Hast du doch."

„Nein, es war ein Kompliment. Hör mal", sagte Hermine und hielt ihre Hand abwehrend in die Höhe. „Lass uns nicht mehr sinnlos streiten. Wir sind siebzehn und sollten uns nicht mehr wie Kinder benehmen."

„Ich bin erst sechzehn."

„Aber dicht dran. Dein Geburtstag ist im Juni, richtig?"

„Ja... aber woher weißt du das?"

„Weißt du noch, wie du in Zaubertränke in den Kessel gefallen bist? Du hast eine Menge Trank des Traumlosen Schlafs eingenommen und Harry und ich mussten dich nach St. Mungos bringen. Die Heiler brauchten Informationen von dir und er hat mir gesagt, dass dein Geburtstag im Juni ist, als ich es nicht wusste... Ich kann mich nur nicht mehr an den Tag erinnern."

„Am fünften."

„Es fühlt sich gut an, älter zu sein", kicherte Hermine. Eine Sekunde später folgte ein Gähnen.

„Wann hast du Geburtstag?", erkundigte Draco sich.

„Am 19. September. Ich bin ein Jahr älter als Harry und ein paar Monate älter als Ron." Die Gryffindor gähnte abermals und rollte sich auf der Couch zusammen.

„Sieht aus, als müsstest du auch ins Bett."

„Ich bleibe einfach auf der Couch... zu müde, um ins Bett zu gehen."

Mit einem Seufzen lehnte Draco sich herüber und nahm das Mädchen auf seine Arme. Hermine stieß einen leisen Schrei der Überraschung aus. Er brachte sie in ihr Zimmer und ließ sie auf das Bett plumpsen.

„Du hättest mich nicht fallen lassen müssen", brummte Hermine. Sie zog ihren Umhang aus und stieg unter die Bettdecke, unbekümmert, dass sie noch angezogen war.

„Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, ein perfekter Gentleman zu sein", entgegnete Draco. Er hob den Umhang vom Boden auf und hing ihn auf die Rückseite von Hermines Schreibtischstuhl.

„Du kannst trotzdem... nett sein", murmelte die Brünette, die Augen geschlossen.

„Ich... werde mich bemühen", versprach Draco und blies die Kerze auf Hermines Nachttisch aus. Er betrat sein eigenes Zimmer und kroch unter die Bettdecke, nachdem er in seinen Pyjama gewechselt war, Glitzer unter den Arm geklemmt. „Ich werde mich wirklich bemühen, Glitzer", sagte er leise zu seinem Drachen. „Das werde ich."

* * *

Um Mitternacht erwachte der Blondschopf mit einem Ruck, als es draußen donnerte. Blitze erleuchteten die Gegenstände in seinem Zimmer, bevor Regen gegen das Fenster zu trommeln begann. „Es ist nur Donner", flüsterte Draco. Er schmiegte sich unter seine Decke. „Er kann dir nichts tun. Er kann dir nichts tun."

Ein weiteres Krachen erklang und Draco schauderte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich sehr kalt und sehr einsam. Als er ein Kind gewesen war, wäre Hermine an seiner Seite gewesen, um ihn zu trösten... ihn zu umarmen und zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war. Doch nun war er älter... und er sollte sich nicht von so einer kleinen Sache fürchten.

Der Slytherin war nur glücklich, dass er zumindest keine Angst mehr vor dem Dunklen hatte. Obwohl, im Augenblick fürchtete er die Schwärze doch, die sein Zimmer erfüllte. Während er gewachsen war, war seine Furcht vor der Dunkelheit verblasst, vor allem als er nach Slytherin gekommen war und in den Kerkern leben musste.

Aber sobald ein Sturm aufzog, kehrten beide Ängste mit voller Wucht zurück und ließen ihn sich so fühlen wie ein Fünfjähriger. Die meisten Menschen hatten Gründe, wenn sie sich vor etwas fürchteten... er jedoch nicht. Alles, das er wusste, war, dass Donner ihm Angst einjagte. Blitze, kein Problem. Doch Donner...

Normalerweise wenn es stürmte, legte Draco einen Schweigezauber auf sein Bett, damit keiner seine gelegentlichen Schreckensschreie hörte, und blieb die ganze Nacht auf, sich hin- und herwälzend, während der Donner grollte.

Dasselbe könnte er jetzt auch tun... doch es machte keinen wirklichen Unterschied. Hier hatte er sein eigenes Zimmer, so dass niemand ihn hören würde. Als es wieder blitzte, gefolgt von einem mächtigen Donnerschlag, vergrub Draco sich tiefer unter seine Bettdecke und drückte Glitzer an sich.

„Draco?" Hermine trat in den pechschwarzen Raum. Ein Lichtblitz erhellte für einen Augenblick ihre Silhouette. Ihr braunes Haar hing ihr auf den Rücken hinunter. Sie hatte einen roten Bademantel fest um die Schultern gezogen. „Alles okay?"

„Mir geht's gut", flüsterte der Slytherin.

„Du lügst", sagte Hermine und setzte sich neben Dracos Kopf auf das Bett. „Ist es der Donner?" Draco schwieg. Doch er bebte, während der Sturm draußen wütete. „Er ist es", schloss Hermine. „Angst zu haben ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste", fuhr das Mädchen fort.

„Doch", erwiderte Draco leise.

„Jeder hat vor etwas Angst. Ron fürchtet sich vor Spinnen. Du hast Angst vor Donner. Es ist in Ordnung."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich Angst habe... er kann mir nicht anhaben. Es ist nur ein lautes Geräusch... aber ich fürchte mich."

„Und eines Tages wird deine Angst fort sein. Du musst dich ihr einfach stellen."

„Aber das will ich nicht."

„Ich sag dir was. Lass uns einen Deal machen."

„Einen Deal?"

„Ja. Ich habe Höhenangst... furchtbare Höhenangst. Deshalb mag ich es auch nicht zu fliegen... es macht mir Panik. Wie wär's, wenn ich mich meiner Höhenangst stelle und du dich deiner Furcht vor dem Donner."

„Wie?"

„Naja... du könntest du mich auf deinem Besen mitnehmen... das wären eigentlich zwei Ängste, denen ich mich stellen würde. Und nächstes Mal, wenn es stürmt, gehen wir nach draußen und sehen gemeinsam dem Regen zu." Hermine streckte erwartungsvoll ihre Hand aus.

Draco setzte sich auf und starrte die angebotene Hand an, bevor er sie annahm.

„Gut, das wäre geklärt." Hermine erhob sich, als Draco sie am Handgelenk festhielt und sie wieder hinunterzog.

„Kannst du bleiben... nur heute Nacht?"

„Leviculus sagte, wir dürfen es nicht, wenn wir nicht gerade beim Kind sind..."

„Es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir irgendetwas tun", sagte Draco grinsend, bevor sein Lächeln verblasste, als ein weiterer Donnerschlag erklang.

„Na schön", gab Hermine nach und stieg in das Bett, um unter die Decke zu schlüpfen. „Du hast nur Glück, dass Harry keinen von uns zu brauchen scheint. Er ist unsere höchste Priorität."

„Ich weiß... wie macht er sich?"

„Schläft wie ein Stein. Der Sturm scheint ihn überhaupt nicht zu stören... jetzt sei leise. Es ist Zeit für meinen Schönheitsschlaf."

„Ja, davon wirst du eine ganze Menge brauchen." Hermine versetzte Draco einen Klaps gegen den Kopf. „Das war nur ein Scherz", lachte Draco.

„Haha, sehr witzig", schnaubte Hermine. „Jetzt schlaf."

Draco gehorchte, nachdem er Hermine wie einen Teddybären zu sich gezogen hatte. Die Gryffindor verdrehte die Augen, sank jedoch bald darauf ebenfalls in den Schlaf.

Der nächste Morgen zog strahlend und früh herauf. Der Sturm war übernacht verschwunden und nun strömte Sonnenlicht durch das Fenster. „Zeit aufzustehen, Schlafmütze", sagte Hermine lächelnd und schüttelte Draco an der Schulter. „Komm schon, steh auf."

„Noch fünf Minuten", murmelte Draco und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, um das helle Licht auszublenden.

Feixend packte Hermine das Ende der dicken Decke und zog, entzückt, Draco aufschreien zu hören. „Es wäre nicht so kalt, wenn du mehr als nur eine Hose zum Schlafen anziehen würdest", sagte das Mädchen. „Jetzt steh auf. Wir gehen in fünfzehn Minuten zum Frühstück."

Plötzlich kam der Gryffindor ein Gedanke, als sie zu Harrys Zimmer ging. _„Er war nur halbbekleidet! Oh Gott... was wäre geschehen, wenn Harry hereingeplatzt wäre? Oder wenn McGonagall aus irgendeinem Grund vorbeigeschaut hätte?"_

„Guten Morgen, Hermine", zwitscherte Harry, bereits voll angezogen und das Bett gemacht.

„Guten Morgen, Harry." Hermine grinste. „Du bist vielleicht ein Frühaufsteher. Hast du dir die Zähne geputzt?"

„Ja."

„Also gut. Wir gehen in fünfzehn Minuten zum Frühstück runter."

„Okay."

Nachdem Hermine sich angezogen hatte, ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah überrascht, wie Harry die Kissen auf der Couch zurechtrückte und die Decke zusammenfaltete, die sie am Abend zuvor benutzt hatte. Das Kind bemerkte sie nicht, während er einen Staublappen herausholte und damit über die Bücherregale wischte. Hermines Mund klappte vor Verblüffung auf.

„Harry? Hast du den Gemeinschaftsraum geputzt?"

Der Junge zuckte zusammen und drehte sich schuldbewusst um. „Ja..."

„Oh Spätzchen, das musst du nicht machen."

„Aber meine Tante lässt mich immer das Haus putzen."

Wut flammte in Hermine auf. Dann, als sie realisierte, dass sie Harry wieder verängstigen könnte, rang sie den Zorn nieder und legte ein Lächeln auf. „Du musst hier nicht saubermachen... das machen andere schon."

„Aber – "

„Kein aber. Du wirst diesen Raum nicht mehr putzen... nur noch dein Zimmer, okay?"

Harry nickte, obwohl er immer noch verwirrt war. Seit er denken konnte, hatte er zu Hause immer allen hinterher geräumt... und gesagt zu bekommen, dass er nicht putzen solle, kam etwa dem gleich zu hören, Zauberei wäre real... völlig verkehrt. Doch er mochte Hermine... deshalb würde er auf sie hören... selbst wenn das, worum sie ihn bat, sehr merkwürdig war.

Draco trat ein paar Sekunden später aus seinem Zimmer und die drei machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Das Frühstück war seltsamerweise eine ruhige Angelegenheit. Keine großen Unfälle, Explosionen oder etwas, das als gefährlich bezeichnet werden konnte. Als die drei eingetroffen waren, ließen sie sich nieder und Sekunden später kamen Ron und seine Gruppe an. Der kleine Rotschopf beanspruchte den Platz neben Harry für sich.

Nachdem sie sichergestellt hatten, dass Harry ein deftiges Mahl eingenommen hatte, brachen sie mit Rons Gruppe zu Verwandlung auf. Im Klassenraum blickte Hermine sich um, um festzustellen, welche Schüler diesmal verwandelt worden waren. „Oh, schau nur", raunte sie Lavender zu, während sie im vorderen Teil der Klasse Platz nahmen. „Neville ist klein."

Tatsächlich war der zu Unfällen neigende Junge nun viel kleiner als zuvor, obwohl es nicht aussah, als hätte seine Ungeschicktheit sich verflüchtigt. Schon jetzt war er wieder dabei, sich bei Pansy dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er ihr auf den Fuß getreten war.

„Dürfte ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten?", rief McGonagall vom Lehrerpult. „Ich danke Ihnen. Heute werden wir daran arbeiten, Mäuse zu Teetassen und Teekessel zu verwandeln. Bitte kommen Sie nach vorn und suchen Sie sich eine Maus aus der Box aus."

„Bleib hier", sagte Hermine zu Harry, bevor sie und Draco aufstanden, um sich eins der kleinen Nagetiere zu holen. Sobald alle wieder saßen, begann McGonagall zu sprechen.

„Der Zauber, den Sie ausführen werden, ist keineswegs schwer, solange Sie Acht geben. In beiden Fällen, ob Teetasse oder Teekessel, müssen Sie „yunomi jawan" sagen. Bei jawan wird die erste Silbe betont. Für eine Teetasse schnippen Sie Ihren Zauberstab aufwärts und dann scharf nach rechts. Für einen Teekessel nach unten, nach oben, links und dann rechts. Zusatzpunkte für Ihre Note, wenn Sie einen Teekessel schaffen. Irgendwelche Fragen? Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Professor, ich habe gelesen, dass man diesen Zauber auch auf andere Tiere anwenden kann. Stimmt das?"

„Ja. Kleine Vögel, Katzen und überraschenderweise auch Menschen können alle in Teetassen und Teekessel verwandelt werden. Aber wenn ich jemanden bei dem Versuch erwischen sollte, einen Mitschüler zu verwandeln, wird er schwer bestraft. Lassen Sie uns beginnen. Sie haben bis zum Ende der Stunde Zeit."

Hermine sah auf ihre Maus hinab, die quiekte und in Kreisen auf dem Tisch herumrannte. „Du wirst ihr nicht wehtun, oder?", fragte Harry besorgte. Er streckte die Hand aus und streichelte das Nagetier.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Sie spüren überhaupt nichts, wenn sie sich verwandeln. Und McGonagall legt immer einen Zauber auf sie, so dass die Mäuse nicht wie Teekessel denken. Sonst wäre es sehr grausam."

Neben ihr murmelte Draco die Worte und schnippte seinen Zauberstab, doch sehr zu seinem Missfallen verwandelte sie sich nicht.

„Du sagst es falsch", meckerte Hermine. „Es heißt yun- O- Mi, nicht yun- ah- mai."

„Tut mir ja so leid."

Nach einigen Ausspracheübungen fühlte Hermine sich selbstsicher genug, es zu versuchen. Sie schnippte ihren Zauberstab und rief: „Yunomi jawan!"

Doch sobald die Worte ihre Lippen verlassen hatten, spürte sie, wie jemand sie anrempelte und der Zauber sein Ziel verfehlte.

„Tut mir so leid", quietschte Neville, der nervös zu Hermine aufsah. „Ich wollte dich nicht anrempeln, ehrlich."

„Ist schon gut", sagte Hermine lachend. „Ist ja nichts passiert."

„Das solltest du noch mal überdenken", sagte Draco mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Hermine folgte Dracos Blick zu einer Stelle auf dem Boden neben ihrem Tisch. Dort hockte ein kleiner schwarzer Teekessel mit einem grünen Blitzmuster an den Kanten. „Sag bloß nicht, dass ich das war..."

„Warst du", sagte Draco. „Glückwunsch, Hermine. Harry ist jetzt offiziell ein Teekessel."


	18. Wie, es gibt kein Heilmittel?

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original ist von IcyPanther und heißt Parenting Class.

Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was mit dem Teekessel namens Harry weiter passiert^^

* * *

**Kapitel 18 – Wie, es gibt kein Heilmittel?**

„Professor?", stammelte Hermine, die noch immer schockiert den unschuldig wirkenden Teekessel anstarrte. „Ich... ich..."

„Ja, Miss Granger?", fragte McGonagall. Sie kam zu Hermine.

„DAS WOLLTE ICH NICHT!", heulte sie. Sie fiel auf die Knie und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen. „ES WAR EIN VERSEHEN! ICH SCHWÖRE! ICH WILL NICHT, DASS ER EIN TEEKESSEL IST!"

Die Lehrerin kniete sich neben Hermine. „Was meinen Sie, Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy wirkt auf mich vollkommen in Ordnung."

„Es geht nicht um mich, Professor", kicherte Draco. „Sie meint Harry."

McGonagall sprang auf die Füße und starrte verblüfft auf den kleinen schwarzen Teekessel, der nun auf dem Tisch stand. „Das wollte ich nicht", schluchzte Hermine. Sie sah zu ihrer Lehrerin auf, die Augen gerötet. „Es war ein Unfall... wirklich."

„Ich glaube Ihnen, Miss Granger. Jetzt beruhigen Sie sich bitte", seufzte McGonagall. „Prüfen wir, ob Mr. Potter noch mit uns kommunizieren kann." Sie hob das Porzellan auf und drehte es so, dass sie den Schnabel ansah. „Harry", sagte sie in einem Versuch, beruhigend zu klingen. „Können Sie mich hören?"

Ein scharfes Pfeifen erklang von dem Teekessel und die Klasse zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen. „Also gut. Einmal Pfeifen heißt Ja und zweimal heißt Nein, verstanden?" Harry pfiff abermals. „Braver Junge", sagte die Frau lächelnd. „Jetzt mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir bringen dich wieder in Ordnung... irgendwie", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy. Bringen Sie Harry in den Krankenflügel und hören Sie sich an, was Madam Pomfrey dazu sagt."

Hermine nickte tränenüberströmt und nahm Harry sanft von McGonagall entgegen. Sie und Malfoy machten sich ein paar Augenblicke später auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Hermine kämpfte immer noch mit den Tränen. „Hör jetzt endlich auf zu heulen. McGonagall hat doch gesagt, dass wir ihn wieder in seinen Normalzustand zurückbringen werden."

„Ich fühle mich nur so furchtbar", schniefte Hermine, Harry fest an sich gedrückt. „Und der arme Neville... er muss sich im Moment noch schlechter fühlen. Dabei war es auch nicht seine Schuld... zumindest nicht wirklich."

Als sie den Krankenflügel betraten, stöhnte die Heilerin bei ihrem Anblick auf. „Schon wieder zurück? Sie drei schaffen es auch nie, sich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten. Was ist es diesmal?"

Hermine hielt ihr zitternd Harry entgegen und die Schwester nahm ihn in die Hand, einen verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ein Teekessel?"

„Das ist Harry", stellte Draco klar. „Hermine hat ihn in Verwandlung in einen Teekessel verwandelt und McGonagall hat uns hierher geschickt. Gibt es etwas, das Sie tun können. Sie geht mir langsam auf die Nerven", raunte er mit einem Kopfrucken in Hermines Richtung, die auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke saß und leise vor sich hin weinte.

„Das ist noch nie zuvor passiert", überlegte die Schwester, während sie sich gedankenverloren auf ihr Kinn tippte. „Ich werde ihn mir ansehen, aber wenn ich nichts finde, dann müsst ihr nach St. Mungos." Sie stellte Harry auf eines der Betten und rauschte zum Schrank hinüber, um verschiedene Geräte herauszuholen, bevor sie sich wieder Harry näherte. „Das wird kein Bisschen wehtun", beruhigte sie den Teekessel.

Draco machte es sich in einem Stuhl neben Hermine bequem und beobachtete interessiert, wie die Pflegerin mehrere verschiedene Gels und Lotionen an dem Teekessel ausprobierte. Jedes Mal blitzte Harry in einer anderen Farbe auf, bevor wieder der dunkle Farbton eintrat.

Traurig schüttelte Pomfrey den Kopf. „Ich habe keinen Schimmer, wie ich es wieder rückgängig machen kann. Keiner der allgemeinen Zauber funktioniert und die Zaubertränke ebenfalls nicht, die Professor Snape mir gegeben hat. Hier", sagte sie und reichte Draco den lila Pass. „Benutzt den Kamin in meinem Büro, um ins St. Mungos zu gehen. Versucht, vor dem Abendessen zurück zu sein. Wenn ihr es nicht rechtzeitig schafft, schickt mir oder Professor Dumbledore eine Eule."

Draco nickte und nahm den Teekessel in die Hand, bevor er mit Hermine in das Büro ging und ein kleines Gefäß mit Flohpulver vom Schreibtisch der Pflegerin nahm. „St. Mungos", verkündete er und trat in die Flammen, Hermine hinter sich herzerrend. Beide gelangten in das Flohnetzzimmer, völlig in Ruß gekleidet.

„Mir geht's gut", sagte Hermine matt, als Draco wieder ihren Arm nahm. „Ich sollte mich zusammenreißen."

Draco nickte zustimmend. „Es gibt nichts, worüber wir uns Sorgen machen müssten, solange niemand Harry zerbricht." Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, während ihr Gesicht geisterhaft bleich wurde. „Was ist los?", erkundigte der Slytherin sich.

„Wag es ja nicht, ihn fallen zu lassen, Draco Malfoy. Wenn du es tust, werde ich dich persönlich töten."

„Ihm geht's gut", versicherte Draco und tätschelte den Teekessel. „Richtig, Harry?" Der Teekessel stieß ein kurzes Pfeifen aus. „Keine Sorge", sagte er an Hermine gewandt. „Er ist völlig in Sicherheit. In welchen Stock müssen wir?", fragte er und sah zu der Anzeige über dem Haupttresen empor.

„In den vierten Stock, glaube ich", sagte Hermine. „Zauberschäden... und wenn nicht da, dann weiß ich nicht, wo. Komm schon, je schneller wir es hinter uns bringen, desto besser."

Beide liefen in schnellem Tempo die Treppe hinauf und schlängelten sich zwischen den langsameren Hexen und Zauberern hindurch. Als sie sich der letzten Stiege näherten, rauschte ein Mann an Draco vorbei und stieß versehentlich mit dem Blondschopf zusammen. Eine Entschuldigung murmelnd eilte er davon, während Draco vor Entsetzen erstarrt war.

Bei dem Zusammenprall war Harry aus seiner Hand geflogen und befand sich nun auf dem Weg in den ersten Stock hinunter. In Zeitlupentempo segelte er anmutig hinab, während Hermine und Draco ihm nachrannten, obwohl sie beide wussten, dass sie es niemals rechtzeitig schaffen würden. Patienten auf der Treppe hechteten aus dem Weg, als Hermine und Draco hinunterstürzten und dem fliegenden Teekessel hinterher jagten.

Zehn...

Er flog über eine Familie, die alle Häschenohren auf den Köpfen trugen und wie Hasen forthuschten, als Harrys Vormünder zwischen ihnen hindurchsausten.

Neun...

Der Teekessel traf die Flügel eines Mädchens, die in der Nähe an der Decke herumflatterte, eine Leine am Fußgelenk, an der ihr Vater sich verzweifelt festklammerte. Von den Flügeln abprallend flog der Teekessel zum oberen Absatz der Treppe zurück. Hermine und Draco wechselten die Richtung und rannten wieder hoch.

Acht...

Harry traf eine Matratze am oberen Ende der Treppe, die zwei Krankenhausarbeiter zwischen sich herschweben ließen. Von dem elastischen Material abfedernd machte der Teekessel sich abermals auf den Weg in den unteren Stock. Diesmal segelte er erfolgreich unter dem beflügelten Mädchen hindurch.

Sieben...

Hermine und Draco wechselten abermals die Richtung und hetzten die Treppe hinunter, während Harry weiter durch die Luft flog, nun vor Angst laut pfeifend.

Sechs...

Harry traf gegen einen Kronleuchter und flog höher, wo er gegen die Decke stieß und einen vertikalen Sturzflug zum Boden begann. Hermine schrie, während sie von den Treppen hechtete, die Arme ausgestreckt, um Harry zu fangen.

Fünf...

Gerade bevor Harry auf den Boden fiel, prallte er wundersamerweise von dem Kopf einer Frau ab, die einen großen Hut aufhatte, und setzte weiter die Treppe hinunter. Menschen wichen ihm aus, um nicht getroffen zu werden.

Vier...

Hermine krachte im dritten Stock auf den Boden und setzte sich benommen auf. Draco stürzte sich in die Luft, dem schwarzen Teekessel hinterher. Harry glitt währenddessen weiter durch die Luft. Das beständige Pfeifen war nun auf volle Lautstärke angeschwollen.

Drei...

Draco flog durch die Luft, die Hände beinahe um Harry herum, als sein Umhang, der hinter ihm hergeweht war, sich im Kronleuchter verfing und er, da hängend, entsetzt zusehen musste, wie Harry seinen fatalen Abflug fortsetzte.

Zwei...

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie sah, welches Schicksal Harry zu ereilen drohte. Wissend, dass sie ihn nie rechtzeitig erreichen würde, kniff sie fest die Augen zusammen. Draco tat es ihr nach.

Eins...

Beide warteten auf das Geräusch von zerschepperndem Porzellan, wenn Harry auf den Boden stürzte. Doch sie hörten nichts.

Null.

Beide öffneten furchtsam die Augen. Ihre Kieferladen klappten vor Erstaunen herab, als die zum unteren Treppenabsatz sahen. Eine freundlich aussehende, rothaarige Frau stand am Fuße, etwas überrascht wirkend. In ihren Armen lag der wertvolle Teekessel, bequem auf dem Stapel Handtücher sitzend, den sie trug.

Hermine stand langsam auf. Sie konnte ihr schieres Glück immer noch kaum fassen. Draco begann, an seinen Roben zu zerren, bis sie völlig durchrissen und er zu Boden fiel.

Die anderen auf der Treppe fuhren mit ihren Geschäften fort, als wäre es ein alltägliches Ereignis. Andererseits befanden sie sich im St. Mungos, so dass sie Hermine und Draco wahrscheinlich für geisteskrank hielten und es dabei beließen. Beide „Eltern" gingen zu der Frau hinunter, die sich gerade umschaute und versuchte herauszufinden, wo der Teekessel hergekommen war.

„Meine Güte, Hermine! Was ist mit dir passiert?", rief Mrs. Weasley aus, während sie ihren Blick über die zerraufte Erscheinung des Mädchens schweifen ließ. „Geht es dir gut, meine Liebe?"

„Ich habe mich schon mal besser gefühlt", gab das Mädchen zu. „Vielen Dank", rief sie plötzlich und umarmte Mrs. Weasley fest, aber vorsichtig, damit die Frau Harry nicht fallen ließ. „Ich dachte, er würde sterben!"

„Wer?", fragte die Frau, jetzt sehr verwirrt.

„Harry! Er ist der Teekessel!"

„Harry? Wie ist das passiert?"

„Ich habe ihn im Unterricht aus Versehen verwandelt", flüsterte Hermine. Sie nahm den Teekessel aus Mrs. Weasleys Armen und wiegte ihn beschützerisch. „Madam Pomfrey hat uns hergeschickt, um ihn wieder in Ordnung bringen zu lassen."

„Uns?", wiederholte die Frau.

„Draco und mich." Wie auf Kommando trat Draco neben Hermine, sein Umhang an der rechten Seite bis zum Bauch aufgerissen. „Da ist er", sagte Hermine grinsend in dem Versuch, die unbehagliche Stille zu überbrücken. Sie wusste, dass Draco sich verändert hatte, doch nicht vollkommen. Und schließlich konnten all die verletzenden Dinge, die er über die Weasley- Familie gesagt hatte, nicht einfach vergessen und vergeben werden.

„Hallo, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Draco leise, auf seine Füße starrend.

„Hallo, Mr. Malfoy", antwortete die rothaarige Frau.

Hermine stöhnte innerlich. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht verstehen würden, doch sie wollte nicht, dass sie so... so formell miteinander umgingen. Vielleicht würde Draco sich über die Zeit mit ihr aufwärmen und Mrs. Weasley mit ihm. Das war jedoch eine sehr blasse Hoffnung.

„Wir sollten besser gehen", sagte Hermine. „Wir wollen Harry so bald wie möglich zurückverwandelt haben."

„In Ordnung, Liebes. Wir sehen uns in den Weihnachtsferien, richtig?"

„Richtig", antwortete die Gryffindor lächelnd. „Bis dann, Mrs. Weasley!"

„Du gehst in den Ferien zu ihnen nach Hause?", fragte Draco, als die beiden wieder die Treppe hinaufsteuerten, diesmal sehr vorsichtig.

„Ja. Das wird mein erstes Mal. Harry kommt auch. Wohin gehst du in den Ferien?"

„Wahrscheinlich nach Hause", erwiderte der Slytherin ausweichend. Er hielt inne, um über die Schulter zu schauen, als Hermine stehen blieb.

„Nach Hause? Aber... das kannst du nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich dachte... dein Vater..."

„Ich komme schon klar." Draco zuckte die Achseln. Ein trauriges Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, bevor es sich wieder aufhellte. „Komm schon, lass uns weitergehen."

„Warum kannst du nicht einfach in Hogwarts bleiben?", erkundigte Hermine sich, während sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.

„Mein Vater will mich sehen", antwortete er. „Und es ist generell eine schlechte Idee, Nein zu sagen. Aber zumindest kann ich die Sommerferien bei Professor Snape verbringen, nicht wahr?"

„Richtig", sagte Hermine grinsend, obwohl sie innerlich die Stirn runzelte. Sie konnte ihn nicht nach Hause gehen lassen... sie musste sich später eine Ausrede für ihn einfallen lassen, damit er im Schloss bleiben konnte... im Augenblick musste sie sich auf Harry konzentrieren. „Warte eine Sekunde", sagte sie und blieb wieder stehen. „Warum hast du ihn Professor Snape genannt?"

„So habe ich ihn alle meine Jahre in Hogwarts genannt", erwiderte Draco lächelnd. „Außerdem klingt Onkel Sev... kindisch."

„Nein, gar nicht... es ist süß. Außerdem wirkt Snape mit so einem goldigen Namen nicht mehr ganz so fies."

„Warum nennst du ihn dann nicht Onkel Sev?"

„Sehe ich aus, als wäre ich lebensmüde?"

„Gutes Argument."

Inzwischen waren die beiden am kleinen Informationsschalter im Hauptflur angelangt, wo eine schwarzhaarige Hexe saß und ein Magazin las. „Wie kann ich euch helfen?", fragte sie, als Hermine eine kleine Klingel betätigte.

„Wir müssen zu einem Heiler", sagte Hermine.

„Aus welchem Grund?"

„Unser Freund ist ein Teekessel..."

„Geht in den ersten Raum zu eurer Rechten. Jemand wird in Kürze bei euch sein." Und damit wandte die Frau sich wieder ihrer Zeitschrift zu.

„Wie unhöflich", schniefte Hermine, sobald sie in den betreffenden Raum getreten waren. „Man würde denken, sie stellen Menschen mit Manieren ein."

Bevor Hermine sich richtig hineinsteigern konnte, öffnete sich glücklicherweise die Tür und eine junge Heilerin trat mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein. „Hallo", sagte sie und streckte ihnen ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Heilerin Brandi. Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„In unserer Verwandlungsstunde habe ich unseren Schützling aus Versehen in einen Teekessel verwandelt", gestand Hermine. „Und Madam Pomfrey hat uns hergeschickt, da sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Brandi. „Könnte ich ihn sehen?"

Hermine reichte ihr Harry und knabberte auf ihren Fingernägeln herum, während Brandi den Teekessel untersuchte. „Ist er in der Lage, mit uns zu kommunizieren?", erkundigte sie sich und begutachtete das Blitzmuster.

„Ja", antwortete Draco. „Einmal Pfeifen heißt Ja und zweimal Nein."

„Also gut", sagte Brandi lächelnd. „Kann ich eure Namen haben und..."

Etwa eine Stunde später waren alle Papiere unterzeichnet, bis aufs kleinste Detail ausgefüllt, und der Teekessel war in einen anderen Raum verfrachtet worden. Harry pfiff alarmiert, als seine Vormünder außer Sicht verschwanden. „Wir werden euch beide informieren, wenn die Verwandlung beendet ist", sagte Brandi und ließ die Papiere schrumpfen, damit sie in einen einzigen Umschlag passten. „Bleibt einfach irgendwo im Gebäude."

„Lass uns zur Teestube hochgehen", schlug Draco vor. „Wir könnten beide eine Tasse Tee vertragen."

„In Ordnung", stimmte Hermine zu. Sie streckte sich, nachdem sie so lange auf dem ziemlich unbequemen Plastikstuhl gesessen hatte. „Ich habe gehört, dass sie guten Kuchen haben... davon kann ich auch was vertragen."

Beide Jugendlichen schafften es ohne Zwischenfälle in den oberen Stock und fanden sich an einem Tisch sitzend wieder, eine Tasse mit dampfend heißem Tee vor jedem. Hermine verspeiste in schnellem Tempo ein großes Stück von Französischem Seidenkuchen, während Draco amüsiert zusah.

„Sei vorsichtig", warnte er, „sonst stichst du dich noch selbst."

„Ich komme schon klar", keifte Hermine und schob sich einen Happen in den Mund. „Bin nur gestresst... das ist alles", fügte sie dann in einem sanfteren Tonfall hinzu. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Harry... er wird jetzt solche Angst vor Zauberei haben... ich weiß es."

„Harry kommt schon wieder in Ordnung", tröstete Draco. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Er wird es schon überstehen... keine Sorgen. Außerdem scheinst du gut mit Kindern gut zurechtzukommen... Er hat wirklich einen Narren an dir gefressen, weißt du."

„Ach ja?"

„Und sie nennen dich die schlaueste Hexe", scherzte Draco. „Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass alle Kinder dich mögen? Ich meine, Pansy hat dich gemocht, und das kommt ziemlich selten bei dem Mädchen vor."

„Ich habe oft babygesittet, als ich in der fünften Klasse war, vor Hogwarts. Und in den Sommerferien habe ich manchmal auf die Kinder meiner Nachbarn aufgepasst. Ich mag es einfach, mit ihnen zu spielen... sie sind alle so lieb."

„Alle sind lieb?", wiederholte Draco mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Naja... sie haben alle eine süße Seite. Ich weiß nicht... wenn ich nicht herausgefunden hätte, dass ich eine Hexe bin, wäre ich wahrscheinlich Lehrerin geworden."

„Möchtest du dann Professorin in Hogwarts werden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... McGonagall hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich in ein paar Jahren vielleicht zur Ruhe setzt, also könnte ich vielleicht... oder ich könnte hier arbeiten... das würde mir Spaß machen. Oder vielleicht in einem Bücherladen in der Winkelgasse. Wie steht's mit dir?"

„Ich habe mir noch nicht wirklich darüber Gedanken gemacht."

Hermines Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie bei einem Fisch. „Wir sind in der sechsten Klasse!", rief sie entsetzt. „Du musst doch eine Idee haben, was du machen willst!"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich denke, vielleicht Quidditch... aber ich bin nicht herausragend darin."

„Was soll das heißen? Du bist Team- Kapitän und du spielst Sucher! Und du gewinnst jedes Spiel... solange es nicht gegen Gryffindor ist", korrigierte sie sich.

„Aber genau das ist das Problem. Ich kann Harry nie schlagen... und wenn er einem Quidditch- Team beitreten sollte, würde ich automatisch jedes Mal verlieren, wenn wir gegen sie spielen."

„Harry will Auror werden", erwiderte Hermine grinsend. „Also müsstest du dir darüber keine Gedanken machen."

„Das ist ein ermutigender Gedanke... aber ich will trotzdem nicht einfach spielen im Wissen, dass jemand besser ist als ich. Ich will der Beste sein... und wenn Harry mich immer schlagen kann, bin ich es nicht."

„Du brauchst einfach mehr Übung, das ist alles. Mach dir keine Gedanken, Draco, du wirst besser werden."

„Wenn du das sagst", seufzte Draco.

„Ich wundere mich, dass sie so lange brauchen", murmelte Hermine ein paar Minuten später. „Wie schwer kann es sein, ihn zurückzuverwandeln?"

„Das frage ich mich auch", sagte Draco mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. „McGonagall hat gesagt, dass der Zauber auf Menschen angewandt werden kann... aber... er ist für Verwandlungen an Tieren gedacht."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Naja... was ist, wenn sie Harry nicht zurückverwandeln können?"

„Wir gehen in die Bücherei... jetzt", sagte Hermine und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Aber wir sollen das Gebäude nicht verlassen. Und in einem Krankenhaus werden wir keine Bücherei finden!"

„Sie müssen medizinische Bücher zur Hand haben, oder? Also lass uns gehen."

Sie gewährte Draco gerade genug Zeit, sich seinen Umhang zu schnappen (er hatte ihn ausgezogen und über die Lehne seines Stuhles gelegt), bevor Hermine ihn aus der Teestube und alle fünf Stockwerke hinunter in die Haupthalle an den Informationstresen zerrte. „Entschuldigen Sie", sagte sie, „haben sie medizinische Bücher, die ich einen Augenblick ausleihen könnte?"

„Ja, haben wir", sagte die Hexe lächelnd. „Gehen Sie den Gang zu ihrer Rechten hinunter, erste Tür links. Dort ist alles drin, aber bitte hinterlassen Sie den Raum so, wie Sie ihn vorgefunden haben."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Hermine, bevor sie Draco wieder hinter sich her zog.

„Kannst du es nicht langsamer angehen?", flehte Draco, der hinter Hermine herstolperte. „Schön, hör nicht auf mich", murmelte er, als Hermine noch schneller wurde.

Sekunden später gelangten die Gryffindor und ein halb bewusstloser Slytherin an der Tür an und Hermine zerrte Draco hinein, bevor sie zu den Regalen hinüberstürzte. „Schmerzen... überall", ächzte Draco, sein Handgelenk umklammert, an dem Hermine ihn gepackt hatte.

„Du wirst es überleben", sagte sie, während sie ihre Hände über dicke medizinische Bände fahren ließ und nach ihrem erwünschten Buch suchte. „Aha!", rief sie einen Augenblick später. „Hier ist es! Teegeschirr- Zauber! Wenn es nicht hier drin steht, dann sehen wir unter dem Fluch nach."

Sie nahm neben Draco auf dem Boden Platz und durchblätterte das Buch, bis sie die richtige Seite gefunden hatte. Der Abschnitt lautete:

_Bis zum heutigen Datum (30. September) haben sich lediglich zwei sehr unglückselige Personen unter dem Teekessel- Zauber befunden. Dieser Zauber ist für die Anwendung an Mäusen, kleinen Vögeln und Katzen gedacht, obwohl manchmal durch einen Unfall Menschen damit belegt werden. Die Worte, um das Lebewesen in einen Teekessel oder eine Teetasse zu verwandeln, lauten „yunomi jawan" und je nach Handgelenk- und Zauberstabbewegung sollten Sie entweder eine Tasse oder einen Kessel erhalten._

_Im frühen 20. Jahrhundert wurde ein Mann namens Malory Dutroppet mit diesem Zauber von seiner Frau belegt, die versucht hatte, eine Plage von Mäuse in ihrem Haus in Teegeschirr zu verwandeln. Er lebte danach 46 Jahre als Teekessel, bevor er im Alter von 102 Jahren starb, immer noch als Teekessel. Er ist im Augenblick auf dem Kensington- Friedhof als versteinerter Teekessel begraben, da nie ein Heilmittel gefunden worden ist._

_Die zweite Person, die in einen Kessel verwandelt worden ist, lebt heute noch. Der arme Albert Princeton wurde in einen glänzenden, limonengrünen Teekessel von einem guten Freund verwandelt, als dieser „yunomi jawan" murmelte anstatt von „yunomi jowan", der Albert eine Tasse Tee gebracht hätte. Im Moment wird Albert im Museum für Missglückte Magie in der Winkelgasse ausgestellt._

_Im Augenblick gibt es kein Heilmittel. Deshalb wird darum gebeten, bei dem Zauber äußerste Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Unglücklicherweise wissen viele nicht, dass man den Teekessel nicht in einen Menschen zurückverwandeln kann, und verwenden ihn daher weiterhin, mit bisweilen katastrophalen Folgen._

Das Buch fiel aus Hermines Händen. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. „Jetzt wissen wir, warum es so lange dauert", sagte Draco grinsend, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst wurde.

„Das... kann nicht wahr sein... es geht einfach nicht... da muss ein Fehler sein..."

„Hermine", sagte Draco sacht. „Das Buch updatet sich von selbst... da ist kein Fehler."

„Muss es aber!", rief sie, während ihre Schultern vor unterdrückten Schluchzern bebten. „Er ist mein bester Freund! Er kann nicht für immer so leben!"

Aus dem Raum stürzend, rannte Hermine zu der Hexe hinter der Rezeption, das Buch an die Brust gedrückt. „GIBT ES WIRKLICH KEIN HEILMITTEL?", kreischte sie hysterisch. Sie knallte das Buch auf den Tresen, so dass die Seite über den Teekesselzauber offen lag.

„D-Das ist r-richtig", stotterte die Schwester, verängstigt von der aufgebrachten Miene auf Hermines Gesicht.

„ABER ES MUSS EINS GEBEN! HARRY POTTER IST EIN TEEKESSEL!"

In der Lobby, in der es sehr laut und geschäftig von den vielen Leuten zugegangen war, wurde es totenstill, als alle Hermine anstarrten.

„Toll gemacht", murmelte Draco, der sich neben Hermine stellte.

„Lassen Sie mich durch, entschuldigen Sie bitte. Reporterin des Tagespropheten, entschuldigen Sie bitte." Eine schlanke junge Frau bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge, das braune Haar zu einem krausen Dutt auf dem Kopf getürmt. Ihre grellroten Roben passten zu scharlachfarbenen Nägeln. Ihre juwelenumrahmte Brille funkelte im Licht und verlieh ihr einen harten Ausdruck. „Ah, du bist es", sagte sie, während sie Hermine musterte. „Nun, wie auch immer. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, uns allen zu verraten, wie der berühmte Harry Potter zu einem Teekessel geworden ist?"

„Was zur Hölle hast du da getan?", zischte Draco, während die Menschenmenge sich um sie drängte. Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern fiel rückwärts in Dracos Arme. Der Slytherin blickte auf sie hinunter, Besorgnis im Gesicht, bevor er aufsah und entsetzt bemerkte, wie Rita Kimmkorn sich weiter näherte, mit durch ein Lächeln blitzenden Zähnen.

In der Zwischenzeit waren die Heiler im oberen Stock in einer geschlossenen Abteilung um Harry versammelt, unfähig etwas zu tun und schuldbewusst. „Er soll unser Retter vor Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, sein", flüsterte Brandi. „Und wir haben keine Ahnung, wie wir ihn heilen können. Was sagen wir allen?"

„Es ist schrecklich", stimmte eine andere Schwester zu. „Der arme Junge. Und Miss Granger sagte, dass er sich im Moment für einen Fünfjährigen hält... wie furchtbar, so lange in dem Wissen leben zu müssen, dass man ein Teekessel ist."

„Tja, soll ich uns eine Tasse Tee machen?", scherzte Erin, eine der jüngeren Arbeiter. „Das war ein Witz", verteidigte sie sich, als sie die finsteren Blicke ihrer Kollegen bemerkte. „Meine Güte, ihr Leute seid so ernst."

Ein Klopfen ertönte von der Tür und ein junger Mann trat ein, der ein Tablett voller Mittel trug, die in Flaschen gefüllt werden sollten. „Oh tut mir leid, ich dachte, das wäre der Lagerraum", entschuldigte er sich. „Ich gehe dann mal wieeeeDEEEEER!", rief er alarmiert, als er über seine übergroßen Füße stolperte, worauf der Inhalt seines Tabletts davonflog und in und um den Teekessel landete.

Statt ihn anzufahren, rauschten die Schwestern zu dem kleinen Teekessel hinüber, der sich gerade dramatisch veränderte. Die Blitzmuster verblassten, bis nur noch eine übrigblieb, und die schwarze Farbe wurde allmählich pfirsichfarben. Harry spuckte auch große Mengen von grüner Flüssigkeit aus seinem Schnabel, das Ergebnis der Tränke, die sich in ihm vermischt hatten.

Während sie fasziniert zusahen, begann der Teekessel langsam länger zu werden und zu wachsen, bis ein kleiner Junge auf dem Tisch saß, der die widerliche aussehende Brühe aus dem Mund ausspuckte.

„Oh mein Gott", hauchte Brandi. „Er ist geheilt." Rasch hielt sie eine Schüssel unter Harrys Mund und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, um ihm zu helfen, die Substanz aus seinem System zu entfernen. „Stellt sicher, dass wir eine Probe davon behalten", sagte sie über den lauten Lärm hinweg, den die Schwestern veranstalteten. „Wir sollten etwas davon zu Albert rüberbringen."

„Ich gehe Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy bescheid sagen", rief Erin aufgeregt. Sie eilte zum magischen Lautsprecher und drückte auf den Knopf.

„_An Mr. Malfoy und Miss Granger. An Mr. Malfoy und Miss Granger. Bitte melden Sie sich unverzüglich im Raum 180 B. Im Raum 180 B. Ihr Schützling ist geheilt."_

Draco, der versucht hatte, Hermine wiederzubeleben und die Reporter abzuhalten, sprang auf die Füße, ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Hören Sie das?", sprach er das Publikum an. „Harry ist kein Teekessel mehr." Er bedachte sie mit einem preisverdächtigen Lächeln, um das Lockhart ihn beneidet hätte, und ging davon, Hermine auf den Armen.

Er platzte einige Augenblicke später in den Raum, vollkommen außer Atem, und stellte Hermine sanft auf den Boden. „Ist... er wirklich... wieder in Ordnung?", keuchte er und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

„Alles in Ordnung", versicherte Brandi von dem Bett aus. „Sobald er dieses grüne Zeug aus ihm bekommen hat, ist er wieder vollkommen der Alte."

„Ich dachte, es gäbe kein Heilmittel", murmelte Hermine, die sich langsam erholte und nun Brandi anstarrte.

„Gab es auch nicht. Wir haben es gerade gefunden", erwiderte Brandi grinsend. „Warum kommt ihr beide nicht herüber? Harry könnte mit Sicherheit ein vertrautes Gesicht vertragen."

Hermine nahm Brandis Platz ein und schlang ihre Arme um Harry, während er die grüne Suppe auswürgte, und Draco setzte sich an den Fuß des Bettes. Als Harry sich völlig geleert hatte, reichte Hermine ihm ein Handtuch und ein Glas Wasser.

Harry begann leise zu weinen, als die Erinnerungen wieder hochkamen. Hermine zog ihn in die Arme und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Haar. „Es tut mir so leid, Harry... so leid."

Harry nickte nur, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder in Hermines Roben schmiegte. Draco sah den beiden einfach nur zu, da er nie etwas für Umarmungen und Tröstungen übrig gehabt hatte. „Eine Sache noch", flüsterte Harry nach ein paar Minuten. Er hob sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht.

„Alles", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Können wir eine Weile auf Tee verzichten?"

Hermine grinste. „Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!"

* * *

AN: Also doch wieder Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen!

So, es ist Zeit für eine klitzekleine Vorschau auf ein Ereignis, dem ihr alle bestimmt auch entgegenfiebert: In genau 10 Kapiteln in es endlich so weit: Hermine wird klein! Und ich sag es mal so: Neben ihr waren Draco und Harry reinste Schmusekätzchen! ^^ Na, neugierig? Dann müsst ihr wohl weiter die Geschichte verfolgen!


	19. Sockenpuppen und Zimtrollen

Hi! Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nichts mehr von mir habe hören lassen! Zuerst hatte ich noch meine letzte Abiturprüfung, dann war ich im Urlaub in Island (absolut zu empfehlen!) und zuletzt hat mein Internet eine Woche lang nicht mehr funktioniert. Tja, jetzt ist alles wieder in bester Ordnung.

Also viel Spaß beim neuesten Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 19 – Sockenpuppen und Zimtrollen**

„Wir sollten vielleicht zurückgehen", durchbrach Draco die behagliche Stille, die im Krankenzimmer geherrscht hatte. „Es ist wahrscheinlich schon um die Mittagszeit..."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Und du wirst wahrscheinlich etwas essen wollen, nicht wahr, Harry? Vielleicht auch nicht", korrigierte Hermine sich, als sie sah, wie das Kind sich den Bauch hielt. „Aber wir machen uns trotzdem auf den Weg zurück. Ich habe ziemlichen Hunger."

„Du hast gerade einen ganzen Kuchen gegessen", sagte Draco.

„Na und? Jetzt habe ich Hunger. Dieser Kuchen ist schon von meiner Nervosität und Besorgtheit verbraucht worden."

„Wie kannst du so viel essen? Machst du dir keine Sorgen darüber, fett zu werden?" Draco sah auf seine schlanke Gestalt hinunter und umarmte sich selbst, als wollte er seinem Magen versichern, dass er ihn nie mit den gewaltigen Mengen von Essen konfrontieren würde wie Hermine.

Hermine brauste auf: „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich fett bin, Draco Malfoy?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich sagte: Machst du dir keine Sorgen darüber, dass du fett wirst, wenn du weiter so viel in dich rein frisst?"

„Nein. Weil ich einen schnellen Stoffwechsel habe und er alles ziemlich schnell verbrennt. Und außerdem habe ich, da ich einen, den du kennst, als Freund habe, einige seiner Essensgewohnheiten aufgeschnappt." Draco wusste genau, von wem sie sprach. Wie konnte man schließlich nicht von dem Weasley- Appetit wissen?

Der Slytherin seufzte. Er stand auf und streckte seine steifen Glieder. „Lasst uns gehen. Ich könnte auch einen Happen vertragen."

Hermine folgte Draco, Harry auf ihren Armen. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe", sagte Hermine zu Brandi. Die Frau nickte ihnen lächelnd zu und wandte sich dann wieder den Reportern zu, die die Halle geflutet hatten, um sie und den jungen Heiler zu interviewen, der durch Zufall das Heilmittel gefunden hatte.

Die kleine Gruppe ging vorsichtig zum Flohnetzwerkraum, Harry verdeckt haltend, damit sie von niemandem aufgehalten wurden, der Hermines laute Ansage gehört hatte. Sicher im Krankenflügel angekommen, hörten sie überrascht Geschrei vom unteren Stockwerk des Schlosses. Sehr laute Schreie.

„Das ist komisch", sagte Draco, während er lässig die Treppe hinunterstieg. „Ich habe nie bemerkt, dass irgendein Kind so schlimm ist." Hermine auf der anderen Seite sprintete die Treppen hinunter. Sie packte Draco am Kragen und zerrte ihn mit sich, wahnsinnig vor Sorge.

Im Erdgeschoss des Schlosses angekommen, sahen sie Schüler aus der Großen Halle rennen. Die meisten waren mit Ruß bedeckt, so dass man nichts außer ihren Augen sehen konnte. Hermine schlängelte sich zwischen den Schülern durch zur Großen Halle. Ihre Kinnlade klappte bei dem Spektakel herab.

An den Bannern der Häuser, die die Wände geziert hatten, fraßen sich gerade Flammen empor, die das sorgfältig gestickte Material ruinierten und die kleinen Juwelen zerschmolzen, die in die Augen gebettet waren. Feuer breitete sich rasch über die Tische aus. Tischdecken gingen in orangefarbenes und rotes Glühen auf. Die silbernen Teller sammelten sich langsam zu einer Pfütze an.

Speisen wurden allmählich kohlschwarz, bevor sie von den heißen Hitzewellen zerflossen. Das Inferno raste bereits am Holzboden entlang und riss Stücke heraus, so dass sich gefährliche Löcher auftaten. Durch den rauchigen Nebel konnten sie erkennen, dass Schüler sich einen Weg zu verschiedenen Ausgängen durchbahnten. Einige schrien und heulten laut.

„Also das ist vielleicht ein Feuer", kommentierte Draco. Er zog Hermine und Harry nach hinten, als ein Stück brennendes Holz vor ihnen herunterfiel, worauf Funken über den Boden sprühten.

„Wir müssen helfen!", rief die Gryffindor, die schon ihren Zauberstab herauszog und Harry auf den Boden stellte. Der Junge war vollkommen entsetzt und klammerte sich an ihr Bein. „INUNDANTIA CONSISTO AQUA", rief sie, worauf ein gewaltiges Brüllen aus ihrem Zauberstab ertönte. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später kam Wasser herausgeschossen und wirbelte in die Große Halle. Es glitt über die Tische und den brennenden Fußboden, während das Feuer in Protest aufzischte.

„Wo sind die Lehrer?", fragte Draco, während er interessiert zusah, wie das Wasser die Flammen erstickte. Schwarzer Rauch stieg in die Luft bis zur Decke hoch.

„Ich... ich... weiß nicht", flüsterte Hermine, ihren Zauberstab schockiert anstarrend.

„Alles klar?", erkundigte Draco sich, der sich zu dem Mädchen umwandte.

„Wie habe ich... das gemacht?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Der Zauber... er bedeutet Flut aus Wasser... aber immer wenn ich ihn benutzt habe, was nur ein einziges Mal war", stellte sie klar, „habe ich nur eine kleine Menge Wasser heraufbeschworen... gerade genug, um eine Pflanze zu wässern. Soviel habe ich noch nie geschafft."

„Ich denke, ich habe eine gute Idee, warum das geschehen ist, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore, der durch die Große Halle auf sie zugerauscht kam. Seine einst tadellosen Roben waren nun schwarz und tropfnass. „Aber lassen Sie mich zuerst die Schüler zählen, um sicherzustellen, dass alle es sicher herausgeschafft haben."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor?", sagte eine weitere triefende Gestalt, die neben Hermine stehen blieb.

„Ja, Miss Weal?" Die Lehrkörperschaft war von der Komplikation in Kenntnis gesetzt worden, die dadurch verursacht wurde, dass ein Geschwisterkind mit ihrem „Kinds"- Bruder gemeinsam Hogwarts besuchte. Alle hatten sich darauf geeinigt, Ginny mit dem Nachnamen anzusprechen, den sie sich selbst gegeben hatte.

„Ich war nur neugierig... wie ist das Feuer ausgebrochen? Und wie kommt es, dass keiner der Lehrer hier war? Sie scheinen alle aus der Halle verschwunden zu sein."

„Alles wird später erklärt werden, Miss Weal. Warum gehen Sie sich nicht umziehen und ich schreibe Sie auf." Eine gigantische Schriftrolle tauchte mitten in der Luft vor dem Mann auf und er notierte Ginnys Namen, dann Hermine, Draco und Harry.

„Also, ihr seid wieder alle normal?", sagte Ginny, während sie mit den dreien aus der Halle ging.

„Ja, obwohl es am Anfang kein Heilmittel gab... es wurde gefunden, als wir dort waren."

„Wow... das ist ein Glückstreffer."

„Was genau ist da drinnen passiert?", wollte Draco wissen. Er sah zu dem Haufen Schüler, die sich zu ihren Zimmern aufmachten, alle beinahe schwarz und sehr viele triefnass.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher", gab der Rotschopf zu. „Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass ein Feuer drüben am Slytherin- Tisch ausgebrochen ist... und dann hat es sich in alle Richtungen ausgebreitet. Ich glaube aber, dass alle es rausgeschafft haben... was gut ist. Wir sehen uns später... ich muss mir etwas Sauberes anziehen!"

„Bis dann", rief Hermine ihr nach. „Gehen wir in unseren Raum... ich mache uns Mittagessen und wir können uns alle umziehen."

„Du und kochen?", sagte Draco spöttisch, während sie zum Korridor für Zauberkünste hinuntergingen. „Das ist schwer zu glauben."

„Ich kann kochen. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass du es kannst", konterte sie und feixte Draco über ihre Schulter an. „Schließlich hattest du Hauselfen zu deinen Diensten... du könntest nicht kochen, selbst wenn dein Leben davon abhinge."

„Dann lass uns einen Kochwettbewerb durchführen", forderte Draco heraus. „Wir bereiten beide etwas zu, aber es muss dasselbe sein."

„Ich nehme die Herausforderung an. Wir gehen in die Küche, nachdem wir uns alle aufgefrischt haben." An den Jungen auf ihrer Hüfte gewandt, sagte Hermine: „Klingt das gut für dich, Harry? Du kannst alle Hauselfen kennen lernen... sie sind sehr nett."

„Geht klar", sagte Harry unsicher. Keiner der Eltern konnte es ihm wirklich verübeln... nach der Teekessel- Erfahrung musste er sich mehr als je zuvor vor Zauberei fürchten. Sobald sie sich dem Porträt zu ihrem Zimmer näherten, sprang Harry plötzlich aus Hermines Armen. „Ich habe vergessen, Hallo zu sagen!", keuchte er, die grünen Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. „Sie muss glauben, ich hasse sie!"

„Wer?", fragte Hermine und Draco im Chor.

„Tante Minnie! Ich habe vergessen, Hallo zu sagen!"

Beide standen stumm da, bevor Hermine realisierte, wen Harry meinte. „Keine Sorge", beruhigte sie. „Professor McGonagall sollte heute Abend beim Essen sein. Du kannst ihr dann Hallo sagen, okay?"

„Okay", stimmte Harry zu. Leviculus ließ sie ohne viel Aufhebens durch, die Nase gerümpft, als er den vielen Ruß sah, und riet ihnen, alle ein Bad zu nehmen.

„Okay, wir machen das folgendermaßen", sagte Hermine, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. „Harry, zuerst bade ich dich und dann gehst du, Draco. Ich bin die Letzte, in Ordnung?"

„Warum kann ich nicht zuerst?", jammerte Draco und schüttelte sich Ruß aus seinem blonden Haar. „Ich hasse es, mich schmutzig zu fühlen."

„Stell dir vor, es ist Schlamm vom Quidditch- Feld. Harry bekommt sein Bad zuerst." Hermine ließ Draco in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und marschierte ins Badezimmer.

„Mir vorstellen, es ist Schlamm", murmelte er vor sich hin und beschwor ein Handtuch herauf, das er auf die Couch warf, bevor er sich setzte. „Ruß ist überhaupt nicht wie Schlamm. Schlamm lässt sich leicht auswaschen. Ruß nicht. Ist sie nicht gemein, Glitzer?", sagte er und zog den Drachen aus dem Umhang, den er seit dem Vorfall im St. Mungos trug. Das Plüschtier schaute ihn unschuldig an. „Das dachte ich mir", seufzte Draco. „Ich schätze, da du von Gryffindors gemacht bist, benimmst du dich auch wie einer? Warte... ich will es gar nicht wissen."

Sobald Hermine und Harry aus dem Badezimmer auftauchten, das Kind in sauberen Roben und das Haar sorgfältig gekämmt (auch wenn es nicht danach aussah), stürzte Draco sich in die Dusche. Nachdem er sich ausgezogen und ein Handtuch um sich gewickelt hatte, warf er einen Blick in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Seine Kieferlade klappte vor Entsetzen herab. War das wirklich er?

Er winkte langsam mit der Hand, was der Spiegel nachahmte. Jede einzelne Bewegung von ihm kopierte der Spiegel. Inzwischen war Draco zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er die Person im Spiegel war. Und er tat das, was ihm in dem Moment am angemessensten schien. Er kreischte.

Sofort flog die Tür auf und Hermines Gesicht, voller Sorge, lugte herein. „Was ist los?", fragte sie, während sie sich umsah, was den Slytherin aufgeregt haben könnte.

„Schau mich an", sagte er und deutete auf sein Spiegelbild. „Ich sehe furchtbar aus! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so rumgelaufen bin."

Hermine sah hin, bevor ihre Wangen sich röteten und sie den Blick auf den Boden richtete. „Es ist nur ein bisschen Ruß", murmelte sie. Sie rückte auf die Tür zu, die Augen immer noch auf die Fließen geheftet. „Es lässt sich auswaschen."

Sobald sie wieder aus dem Badezimmer war, stieß Hermine den Atem aus, schloss die Augen und sank gegen die Tür. _„Böse Hermine! Immer anklopfen! Immer!"_ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um das Bild zu verjagen. „Ich kann mich manchmal selbst nicht fassen", stöhnte sie. „Alles, das er anhatte, war ein Handtuch... was, wenn es runtergerutscht wäre oder so? Gott, ich muss das nächste Mal anklopfen!"

Immer noch beschämt, ging Hermine in ihr Zimmer, um saubere Kleidung zu holen, obwohl Draco nach wie vor durch ihre Gedanken schwirrte. „Reiß dich zusammen", schalt sie sich selbst. „Lass das Bild verschwinden." Sie musste zugeben... es war kein schlechtes Bild. Tatsächlich war es ein ziemlich gutes Bild... aber trotzdem hatte sie nicht das Recht, es fest in ihrem Kopf verankert zu haben.

Harry, der in seinem Zimmer gewesen war, kam zu Hermine, als er lautes Knallen hörte. „Was machst du da?", fragte er, als er sah, wie Hermine sich mit einem großen Buch auf den Kopf schlug.

„Eine Erinnerung loswerden", antwortete sie und schlug sich ein letztes Mal. „Das hat funktioniert", murmelte sie. Sie rappelte sich auf und taumelte auf der Stelle zur Seite, bevor sie sich an ihrem Schreibtisch festhielt. „Alles, was ich jetzt sehe, sind acht Harry Potters in meinem Zimmer. Welcher von euch ist echt?"

„Ich", sagte Harry und hob seine Hand.

„Ihr könnt nicht alle Harry sein", beharrte Hermine, die immer noch die vielfachen Abbilder sah. „Welcher von euch ist wirklich Harry?"

„Ich denke, du solltest dich hinlegen", riet Harry und führte Hermine zu ihrem Bett hinüber.

„Danke", sagte sie lächelnd. Sie legte eine Hand über die Augen, um die Bilder auszublenden. „Ich schätze, ich habe mich ein wenig zu viel geschlagen... vielleicht sollte ich das nächste Mal ein leichteres Buch nehmen."

„Warum hast du dich denn selbst geschlagen?"

„Einfach so."

Harry sah sie schief an und zuckte die Achseln im Glauben, dass es normal bei Hermine war. Beide saßen (naja, Hermine lag) für eine Weile schweigend da, während sie einfach der vollkommenen Stille lauschten. „Harry", sagte das Mädchen und setzte sich langsam auf. „Weißt du noch, wie spät es war, als du fertig gebadet hast?"

„12:36."

Die Gryffindor warf einen Blick auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch. „Er ist seit mehr als einer halben Stunde in der Dusche!", rief sie. Sie sprang vom Bett auf und rannte zum Badezimmer, wo sie die Tür aufriss und direkt in Draco krachte.

Zu Hermines Glück war er diesmal voll bekleidet in einer schwarze Jeans und einem hautengen smaragdgrünen T-Shirt. Er trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch das Haar, während er heraustrat. „Ja?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue, als er sah, wie das Mädchen errötete.

„_Er riecht nach Tannenbaum... so ein angenehmer Duft..." _Hastig den Kopf schüttelnd, sah Hermine ihn an, die Augen verengt. „Du bist fast vierzig Minuten lang in der Dusche gewesen! Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?"

„Ich musste den ganzen Ruß abkriegen... und den Gestank", sagte er mit gerümpfter Nase. „Ich hasse es, nach Rauch zu riechen."

„Es ist doch hoffentlich noch warmes Wasser übrig."

Draco grinste. „Das müsste es."

Mit einem Schnauben stahl Hermine sich an Draco vorbei, ihre Kleidung in der Hand, und trat in eine Wolke von Dampf. „Sicher ist heißes Wasser übrig...", murrte sie, während sie sich zur Dusche tastete. „Niemand benutzt so viel heißes Wasser... wenn Hogwarts Rauchmelder hätte, hätte er sie definitiv ausgelöst."

Hermine legte ihre Kleidung auf den Klodeckel, warf ihre schmutzige Wäsche auf den Boden und stieg in die Dusche. Sie stieß ein dankbares Seufzen aus, als warmes Wasser auf sie herabprasselte. Sekunden später jedoch verwandelten sich jene Momente der Zufriedenheit in Entsetzen.

Draco, der mit Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen hatte, zuckte zusammen, als eine Explosion durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür donnerte. „DRACO MALFOY!!! ICH BRINGE DICH UM!!!"

Sekunden später hatte Harry sich auf die andere Seite des Raums weit weg von Draco manövriert und Hermine platzte aus dem Badezimmer, ein tiefrotes Handtuch um sich geschlungen und einen Zauberstab in der Hand, den sie bedrohlich auf Draco gerichtet hielt.

„Ja?", sagte er. Seine ruhigen silbrigen Augen begegneten ihren lodernden braunen. Doch dann, ein schlechter Schachzug von Draco, wanderte sein Blick von dem erzürnten Gesicht an Hermines Körper hinab, während ein Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Dieses Lächeln verschwand jedoch schnell, als Hermine ausholte und ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste, deren Klatschen die Stille des Raumes durchbrach.

„Du hast das ganze heiße Wasser verbraucht", sagte sie, die Stimme unheimlich gefasst, „und was du gerade getan hast, war sehr unnötig. Vor allem, wenn Harry dabei ist." Harry sah das Mädchen verwirrt an, da er nicht ganz verstand, was Draco getan hatte, außer dass er alles heiße Wasser verbraucht hatte.

„Ich sehe, dass das mit deinem Stoffwechsel stimmt. Du hast eine sehr schicke Fig – " Eine weitere Ohrfeige brachte den grinsenden Slytherin zum Schweigen, während seine Hand zu seiner Wange fuhr, die sich allmählich rot färbte.

„Kein Wort mehr von dir", zischte sie. Ihr Gesicht war nun Zentimeter entfernt von seinem, während eine ihrer Hände das Handtuch beschützerisch umklammerte. „Wenn ich noch ein Wort von dir höre, werde ich nicht zögern, dich in ein Frettchen zu verwandeln... und wir wissen beide, wie gut es dir steht."

Und damit stolzierte Hermine ins Badezimmer zurück und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. „Was genau hast du gemacht?", erkundigte Harry sich, der ängstlich hinter der Couch hervorlugte.

„Das weiß ich ehrlich nicht."

Als Hermine ein paar Minuten später wieder auftauchte, diesmal voll angezogen mit einer dunkelblauen Jeans, einem roten, langärmligen Shirt und einem goldenen Poncho darüber, ignorierte sie Draco geflissentlich und ging zu Harry hinüber. „Bereit, die Hauselfen kennen zu lernen, Harry?"

„Sie sind nett... oder?"

„Sehr nett. Du wirst sie lieben."

„Okay."

„Toll!" Hermine hob Harry hoch und trat aus dem Zimmer, gefolgt von Draco.

Als sie das Gemälde der silbernen Obstschale erreichten, kitzelte Hermine die Birne und trat in die Küche. Draco tat es ihr vorsichtig nach. Er wusste nun, dass Dobby hier arbeitete, und umgeworfen zu werden stand nicht gerade auf seiner Prioritätenliste.

„Meister Draco!" Eine grüne Gestalt löste sich von den anderen Elfen und rauschte zu dem Slytherin herüber, um seine Arme um Draco zu werfen, worauf sie beide zu Boden stürzten. „Dobby freut sich so, Sie wieder zu sehen!"

„Du solltest dich nicht darüber freuen", bemerkte Hermine trocken.

„Hermine Granger!", quietschte Dobby und warf sich auf die Gryffindor, die dünnen Arme fest um ihre Beine geschlungen. Als er aufsah, fiel sein Blick auf das Kind. „Harry Potter", keuchte er, während seine großen Augen noch weiter wurden. Er sprang auf und ab in dem Versuch, Harry zu umarmen. Das Kind lachte, als Dobby ihn endlich aus Hermine Armen gewunden hatte und ihn wie einen Teddybären drückte.

„Heißt du Dobby?", fragte Harry, als er losgelassen worden war.

„Ja, Dobby heißt Dobby, Harry Potter." Dann kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, was Hermine gesagt hatte, und er wandte sich zu der Gryffindor. „Warum sollte Dobby sich nicht freuen, Meister Draco zu sehen, Hermine Granger?"

„Weil er vorhin sehr unhöflich zu mir war", erwiderte sie mit hochgereckter Nase.

„Meister Draco war unhöflich zu Hermine Granger?" Der Hauself schoss Draco einen finsteren Blick zu, der vom Boden aus ein mattes Grinsen zurückgab. „Was hat Meister Draco getan?"

„Ich hatte ein Handtuch um." Das genügte, um Dobby verstehen zu lassen. Ein Grinsen erhellte sein Gesicht und ein merkwürdig frevelhaftes Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

„Böser Meister Draco", tadelte der Elf, während er sich dem Slytherin näherte. „Es sieht so aus, als würde Meister Draco Haue nötig haben."

„Nicht wirklich, nein", protestierte Draco. Er versuchte, sich aufzurappeln, wurde jedoch von Dobbys Magie festgenagelt. „Ich befehle dir, mich sofort loszulassen", verlangte der Blondschopf.

„Ich muss nicht auf Meister Draco hören", feixte Dobby. „Aber Dobby kann Meister Draco immer noch dafür bestrafen, dass er unhöflich zu Hermine Granger war." Er setzte sich auf Dracos Rücken und beschwor einen Holzstock herauf. Dann riss er Dracos Hose herunter, so dass sein Gesäß, das von Boxershorts umhüllt war, zum Vorschein kam. „Wie viele Schläge, Hermine Granger?", fragte er Elf, den Stock in Bereitschaft.

„So viele, wie du möchtest", sagte Hermine grinsend. Sie zog ihre Kamera aus der Tasche. „Lächle für die Kamera, Draco", lachte sie.

Während Dobby Draco einige Schläge verpasste, blitzte Hermines Kamera auf, während ihr boshaftes Gackern sich unter die Geräusche des Pfahls und Harrys leisem Lachen mischte. Als Dobby Draco endlich von seiner Magie befreit hatte, war der Slytherin leuchtend rot im Gesicht, etwas, das Hermine noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Ist da etwa jemand verlegen?", kicherte sie. Draco funkelte sie an. „Tja, dann wenden wir uns dem Kochwettbewerb zu, wollen wir?", sagte sie fröhlich.

„Meinetwegen", knurrte Draco, während er sich sein wundes Hinterteil rieb und Dobby anfunkelte, der lediglich unschuldig zurücklächelte. „Wie lauten die Regeln?"

„Erstens, keine Zauberei. Überhaupt keine. Zweitens, wir bereiten jeder eine Sache zu. Ich persönlich möchte Zimtrollen machen... wenn dir das recht ist."

„Zimtrollen? Sicher."

„Harry, willst du bei Dobby bleiben, während ich backe?"

„Kann ich wirklich?"

„Ja!", jubelte Dobby und zog Harry fest in die Arme. „Harry Potter wünscht, bei Dobby zu bleiben! Kommen Sie, Harry Potter! Dobby zeigt Ihnen die Küche!"

„Warte kurz, Dobby!", rief Hermine. „Wo bewahrst du die Zutaten auf? Und können Draco und ich einen der Öfen dort drüben benutzen?"

„Ja, Meister Draco und Hermine Granger dürfen die Öfen benutzen. Alle kalten Zutaten sind in dem weißen Raum dort drüben", sagte der Elf und deutete auf einen gekühlten Raum, „und alles Trockene ist in den Schränken."

„Danke!" Dobby lächelte und nickte, bevor er Harry in eine Menge von anderen Elfen zog.

„Lass sehen", überlegte Hermine. Sie stellte sich auf eine Seite des Ofens. „Ich brauche Mehl und Hefe... Butte und Sahne... Zucker? Nein, brauner Zucker... Salz, ein paar Eier... oh! Und Zimt natürlich! Und den Puderzucker für die Glasur." Anschließend begann Hermine, die Küche zu durchforsten.

Draco stand auf seiner Seite des Ofens. „Zimtrollen sind braun... also werde ich wahrscheinlich braunen Zucker brauchen... und Sirup... der braun ist. Und Zimt, Ingwer... und Wasser, um sie zusammenzuhalten... aber ich brauche viel braunen Zucker, damit sie nicht auseinanderfallen. Und dann dieses Glasur- Zeug drauf." Entschieden machte er sich ebenfalls auf die Suche.

* * *

„Und das ist Dobbys Sockensammlung!", quietschte der Elf und zerrte eine gigantische Truhe unter einem Tresen hervor. „Schauen Sie mal!" Harry lugte fasziniert in die Truhe. Sein Gesicht brach in ein entzücktes Grinsen aus.

„Können wir Sockenpuppen machen?", sagte er.

„Was sind Sockenpuppen?"

„Das sind Puppen", erklärte Harry. „Man dekoriert eine Socke mit Knöpfen und Garn und anderem Zeug, um ein Gesicht zu machen. Dann steckt man die Hand rein und lässt sie sprechen."

Dobby hüpfte auf und ab. „Ja, ja! Dobby und Harry Potter werden Sockenpuppen machen! Dobby geht die Artikel holen. Harry Potter, bitte suchen Sie die Socken aus."

„Okay, Dobby", sagte Harry grinsend, während er sich bereits durch die Riesenstapel von Socken durchwühlte. Schließlich suchte der Junge einige aus. Diese umschlossen: eine blaue Socke mit limonengrünen Punkten, eine rosa Socke mit orangefarbenen Zacken, eine schwarze Socke, eine gelbe Socke mit Flickmustern in Rot und Orange und eine dunkelgrüne Socke mit Spitzen am Aufschlag.

„Das ist eine gute Wahl, Harry Potter", sagte Dobby, der eine Sekunde später mit einer großen Kiste in den Händen zurückkam. Er warf den Inhalt auf den Boden, worauf Harrys Augen sich vor Staunen weiteten.

Unter den Gegenständen befanden sich Tüten mit Glitzer, Stücken getrockneter Paste, Pfeifenputzern, Bertie Botts Bohnen Aller Geschmacksrichtungen, Perlen, Bändern, Fellstücken, Kleber, Garn und vielen anderen Dingen.

Mit Feuereifer machten die beiden sich an die Arbeit, wobei Harry sich die gepunktete Socke vornahm und Dobby sich der Socke mit den Zacken widmete. „Wie wirst du deine nennen?", erkundigte Harry sich, während er sorgfältig Pfeifenputzer als Antennen anklebte.

„Sie meinen, Dobby soll Dobbys Sockenpuppe einen Namen geben?" Harry nickte. „Ich werde meine... Pokey nennen!", entschied der Elf. Er drückte seine Socke an sich. „Und er wird die schönste Puppe aller Zeiten werden! Wie werden Sie Ihre Sockenpuppe nennen, Harry Potter?"

„Ich glaube, ich nennen meine Buggy."

„Das ist ein wunderbarer Name, Harry Potter!"

Während die beiden friedlich zusammen an ihren Sockenpuppen arbeiteten, herrschte Krieg auf der anderen Seite der Küche.

Fieberhaft rührte Hermine ihren Rührstab mit der linken Hand um, während sie mit der Rechten die Füllung der Zimtrollen vermischte. Auf der anderen Seite des Ofens knetete Draco seinen fertigen Teig gelassen in die Form einer Zimtrolle und legte sie auf ein eingeschmiertes Stück Backpapier, fröhlich vor sich hin summend.

„_Wie schafft er es so schnell?"_, fragte Hermine sich, während sie nun so heftig umrührte, dass Teile ihrer Mischung aus der Schüssel flogen und auf ihr Gesicht spritzten. _„Ich muss aufholen! Schneller, Hermine, schneller!"_

Immer noch leise summend, legte Draco sein Werk auf die oberste Schiene des Ofens und stellte den Timer auf zwanzig Minuten, bevor er zurückging und sich an seine Glasur machte. Sobald Hermine ihren Teig fertig hatte, warf sie ein Handtuch darüber und wartete, dass die Hefe aufging, während sie sich immer noch fragte, wie Draco so schnell fertig geworden war.

„Benutzt du Zauberei?", fragte sie misstrauisch und suchte Draco sorgfältig nach einem Zauberstab ab.

„Nö", sagte er feixend. „Du etwa?"

„Nein... aber ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich sie benutze, um den Aufgehprozess etwas zu beschleunigen? Es wird nichts verändern", versicherte sie. „Aber es soll 24 Stunden stehen bleiben und ich will wirklich nicht so lange warten."

„Meinetwegen." Hermine lächelte dankbar und führte schnell den Zauber aus, worauf ihr Teig rapide aufging. Hermine rollte ihn zu runden Formen und legte ihre Zimtrollen auf ein eingefettete Stück Backpapier, das sie in den Ofen unter Dracos Platte schob.

Beide warteten ungeduldig darauf, dass sie fertig gebacken waren, während Hermine sich in ein Kochbuch vertiefte und Draco nur mit seinen Fingern auf den Tresen trommelte.

Als der Timer summte und sie sie beide herausgezogen hatten, begrüßte sie eine unerwartete Entdeckung. Dracos Zimtrollen sahen aus, als wären sie von einem weltberühmten Koch zubereitet worden, während Hermines wirkten, als hätte ein Zweijähriger sie zusammengemantscht. „Wir können mit Sicherheit erkennen, wer der echte Koch hier ist", feixte Draco, als er sah, wie Hermines Gesicht zusammenfiel.

„Es ist der Geschmack, was zählt", erwiderte sie und dekorierte ihre Rollen mit Glasur. _„Ich muss sie nicht richtig vermischt haben", _stöhnte sie innerlich. _„Das war dumm, Hermine. Lass dir nächstes Mal mehr Zeit."_

„Sollten wir Harry kosten lassen?", fragte Draco. Er legte seine gekühlten Zimtrollen in eine Büchse, die er geholt hatte.

„Sicher." Hermine legte ihre in eine andere Dose und beide machten sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Schützling. Nach ein paar Minuten fanden sie Dobby und Harry in einer Ecke der Küche, wo sie mit ihren Sockenpuppen „sprachen". „Oh, die sind ja süß", rief Hermine.

„Danke", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Danke, Hermine Granger. Dobby ist glücklich, dass Ihnen Dobbys Sockenpuppen gefallen."

„Harry, fühlt sich dein Magen dazu imstande, unsere Zimtrollen zu kosten? Wir müssen wissen, wer sie besser gemacht hat. Dobby, würdest du sie auch probieren?"

„Das würde Dobby liebend gern!" Der Elf nahm zwei Rollen von jeder Büchse und reichte je eine an Harry weiter. Beide Bäcker sahen erwartungsvoll zu, wie Dobby und Harry einen kleinen Bissen von Hermines nahmen. Auf beiden Gesichtern erschien ein Lächeln und Hermine feixte Draco an.

Dann nahmen sie einen Bissen von Dracos. Doch statt zu lächeln, wurden beide leicht grün im Gesicht und Dobby beschwor zwei Mülleimer vor sie herauf, in die sie die Zimtrolle ausspuckten.

„Meister Draco! Das war widerlich", krächzte Dobby, während er ein Glas Wasser ergriff, das ein anderer Elf ihnen beiden gebracht hatte. „Sie sollten nicht mehr kochen! Nie mehr!"

„Ich habe gewonnen", jubelte Hermine, die nun ihr eigenes Produkt kostete. Draco nahm einen Bissen von seiner eigenen Rolle und wurde ebenfalls leicht grünlich. „Probier das nächste Mal den Teig, bevor du ihn verarbeitest", riet Hermine und tätschelte Draco auf den Kopf. „Komm schon, wir sollten besser in unseren Raum zurückgehen. Ich will vor dem Abendessen noch ein paar Hausaufgaben schaffen."

Mit Winken und Umarmungen brach das Trio auf, die Sockenpuppe fest unter Harrys Arm geklemmt.

Als sie die Treppe hinaufgingen, stieß Ginny aufgeregt mit Hermine zusammen. „Weißt du was?"

„Was?", wollte Hermine wissen, während sie sich an Draco festhielt, um ihr Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.

„Ich weiß, wer das Feuer ausgelöst hat!"

* * *

AN: Und nicht vergessen: Ich warte sehnsüchtig auf Reviews! ;)


	20. Zaubertränke gleich Schwierigkeiten

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

**Kapitel 20 – Zaubertränke = Schwierigkeiten**

„Rate", feixte Ginny und sah die anderen selbstgefällig an.

„Das ist nicht fair", schmollte Hermine. „Können wir einen Tipp haben?"

„Zwei Tipps. Erstens, es ist ein Junge, und zweitens, es ist ein Kind."

„Ron hat nichts gemacht, oder?", erkundigte Harry sich nervös, um seinen Freund fürchtend.

„Nein, dieser kleine Racker hat nichts damit zu tun", versicherte Ginny. „Er hat während des Mittagessens ruhig neben mir gesessen, als es passiert ist, und war zu beschäftigt damit, Terry mit Orangen zu bewerfen, um etwas Furchtbares anzustellen."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Es war Neville, nicht wahr?"

„Wie er leibt und lebt. Er hat es aber nicht mit Absicht getan."

„Das Kind neigt echt zu Unfällen", schnaubte Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Zuerst macht er Harry zu einem Teekessel und setzt dann die ganze Große Halle in Brand."

„Wie genau hat er das hingekriegt? Sicherlich muss jemand es doch bemerkt haben, bevor es diese Ausmaße annehmen konnte."

„Ich habe Pansy getroffen und sie hat es mir erklärt. Er hat eine der Kerzen auf dem Tisch umgeworfen, aber anstatt dass jemand einfach einen Wasserstrahl darauf schießt, hat einer der Erstklässler Benzin darüber gegossen. Es ist in die Luft gegangen und hat viele Slytherins ziemlich schlimm verletzt. Deshalb sind Neville, Pansy und Blaise und ein ganzer Haufen andere auch im Krankenflügel. Glücklicherweise ist keiner gestorben, obwohl ein Mädchen ein paar wirklich üble Verbrennungen auf dem ganzen Gesicht hat."

„Das ist furchtbar", murmelte Hermine. „Braucht Madam Pomfrey Hilfe?"

„Nein, sie und Professor Sprout sind im Augenblick beide oben und sie kommen schon zurecht. Aber wie auch immer, nach der ersten Explosion hat sich der Brand an einem der Banner verfangen und sich von dort aus einfach ausgebreitet. Hat nicht wirklich dazu beigetragen, dass ein anderer Erstklässler Kerosin ins Feuer geschossen hat."

„Sind alle Slytherin- Erstklässler so schlecht im Zaubern?", fragte Hermine, an Draco gewandt.

„_Ich _nicht", beteuerte der Blondschopf, die Nase in die Luft gereckt. „Tatsächlich war ich einer der besten."

„Ah ja", machte Ginny grinsend.

„Doch, wirklich", protestierte Draco. „Niemand kann einen Malfoy in irgendetwas schlagen."

„Was ist mit Quidditch?"

„Und Verwandlung?"

„Und Zauberkünste?"

Draco stöhnte auf. „Die hättet ihr nicht erwähnen müssen."

„Es ist schon okay", tröstete Ginny und tätschelte Draco auf die Schulter. „Wir haben dich trotzdem lieb, richtig, Mine?" Der Blick, den sie Hermine zuwarf, ließ das Mädchen erröten und ein Ja murmeln. „Habt ihr beide jetzt nicht Zaubertränke?", fragte sie mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

Hermine keuchte auf. „Oh mein Gott! Ja! Wir sind zu spät! Snape wird uns umbringen!"

„Du hast etwas vergessen", feixte Draco. „Du bist bei einem Slytherin." Nach einem hastigen Abschied von Ginny, die eine Freistunde hatte, stürmte das Trio zum Kerker, Harry huckepack auf Dracos Rücken.

Draco betrat gelassen das Klassenzimmer und ging geradewegs zu einem leeren Platz. Hermine folgte ihm ängstlich und sah zu Snape hoch in der Erwartung, Nachsitzen erteilt zu bekommen. Doch genau wie Draco gesagt hatte, ignorierte Snape sie und fuhr mit seiner Stunde fort.

„ – Und stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie die Käferflügel _nach_ dem Löwenzahn zugeben. Sie haben genau eine Stunde, um den Trank zu vollenden. Fangen Sie an."

„Hi, Harry", zwitscherte Ron, der seine Vormünder verließ und sich neben Harry setzte, während Hermine und Draco im Kerker herumhasteten, um die Zutaten zusammenzusammeln. „Weißt du das?", blubberte er, bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte. „Siehst du den Lehrer da oben?" Harry nickte. „Ich habe ihn gestern Abend mit einer Gabel gepiekst", raunte Ron.

„Das war nicht sehr nett", kommentierte Harry und sah Snape mitleidig an.

„Aber es war echt witzig", strahlte der Rotschopf. „Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass er sehr nett ist. Er hat Lavender angebrüllt, als sie sich keine Notizen gemacht hat."

„Er ist nett zu Draco", stellte Harry fest. Und tatsächlich reichte der Zaubertränkemeister Draco gerade die Zutaten, die er brauchte, ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Er zieht wahrscheinlich Slytherins vor", schnaubte Ron. „Ich hoffe, wenn ich nach Hogwarts gehe, werde ich nach Gryffindor sortiert. Da waren meine Mum und mein Dad nämlich beide. Und zwei von meinen Brüdern. Hey! Charlie und Bill sollten hier sein!" Ron stieß ein aufgeregtes Quietschen aus und rannte zu Lavender hinüber.

Unglücklichweise rutschte er auf dem Steinfußboden aus und krachte in die Gryffindor, deren Zutaten durch die Luft flogen und sich im Raum verstreuten. „Lavender!", rief er. Er setzte sich auf den Bauch des erschrockenen Mädchens und hüpfte auf und ab. „Kannst du mich nach der Stunde zu Bill und Charlie nehmen? Bitte? Bitte, bitte, bitte?"

„Zu wem?", fragte sie. Sie setzte sich behutsam auf, so dass Ron auf ihren Schoß rutschte.

„Meine zwei ältesten Brüder! Bill sollte in der vierten Klasse und Charlie in der zweiten sein! Kannst du mich bitte zu ihnen bringen?"

„Oh... äh..."

Hermine, die das Problem aufgeschnappt hatte, kam ihr zu Hilfe. „Ron, Spätzchen, deine beiden Brüder sind im Moment nicht hier."

„Sind sie nicht?" Die Unterlippe des Kindes bebte und alle konnten spüren, dass er im Begriff war, sehr geräuschvoll Protest einzulegen.

„Sie sind ins Ministerium gegangen, um eine Weile mit eurem Dad zu arbeiten. Sie werden in drei Wochen wieder zurück sein."

„Ehrlich?" Alle um Ron herum nickten. „Also sehe ich sie dann?" Noch mehr Genicke. „Okay", sagte er lächelnd. Ein gewaltiges Seufzen der Erleichterung ging um und Lavender stand langsam auf, während Hermine wieder zu ihrem Kessel zurückging, mit Ron und Harry im Schlepptau.

Draco fügte gerade Zutaten in ihren gemeinsamen Trank, einen finsteren Ausdruck im Gesicht, da seine Roben mit grünem Schleim von Lavenders Zutaten bedeckt waren. Ron wandte sich zu Harry um, nachdem sie sich bequem neben den warmen Kessel platziert hatten. „Wie wär's, wenn wir diese Stunde lustiger machen? Alle sind so ruhig."

„Aber sie arbeiten alle. Wir sollten sie wirklich nicht stören."

„Wir machen alles nur ein bisschen interessanter. Gehen wir Neville holen. Ich bin sicher, er wird helfen wollen." Harrys energiegeladener Freund zog ihn durch den Raum zu einem kleinen, braunhaarigen Jungen, der sich ängstlich neben den Füßen von Blaise zusammengekauert hatte, welcher gerade seinen Trank umrührte, während Pansy ihm Anweisungen gab. „Hey, Neville", begrüßte Ron grinsend. „Willst du uns helfen?"

„Wobei helfen?", fragte das Kind nervös. Ihm gefiel das Lächeln auf Rons Gesicht nicht.

„Wir werden ein wenig Schwung reinbringen. Es ist zu ruhig hier drinnen."

„Aber dieser Mann da ist unheimlich", bebte Neville und deutete in die vage Richtung von Snape. „Ich will nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen."

„Er ist nicht unheimlich", sagte Ron lachend. „Er ist wahrscheinlich nur mürrisch, weil es hier so ruhig ist. Meinst du nicht, ein bisschen Krach würde ihn fröhlicher machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht... meine Oma mag alles ruhig, wenn sie schlechte Laune hat."

Ron schmollte. „Du meinst, du willst Harry und mir nicht helfen?"

„Ich will auch nicht wirklich mitmachen", murmelte Harry. „Ich will nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen."

„Bitte? Ich verspreche auch, dass ich die Schuld auf mich nehme, falls etwas schief geht."

Beide zögernden Kinder sahen einander an, bevor sie langsam nickten. „Du nimmst die volle Schuld auf dich", wiederholte Neville.

„Ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist."

„Also", sagte Neville, „was genau werden wir machen?"

„Ich habe mich noch nicht ganz entschieden", gab Ron zu. Er wurde leicht rot. „Habt ihr irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Ich versuche, mich nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und nicht viel Krach zu machen", sagte Harry. „Deshalb weiß ich gar nichts."

„Ich mache Schwierigkeiten normalerweise aus Versehen", sagte Neville. Er lächelte verlegen. „Wie bei der Sache damals in der Verwandlungs- Stunde. Entschuldigung noch mal, Harry", sagte er. „Und das Feuer in der Großen Halle vorhin. Obwohl Pansy gesagt hat, dass es nicht _nur_ meine Schuld war. Es wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn sie die richtigen Zauber benutzt hätten."

„Dann mach einen Unfall", grinste der Rotschopf.

„Wie willst du einen Unfall machen? Das wäre dann mit Absicht und kein Unfall mehr", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich, die Brauen vor Verwirrung gerunzelt.

„Es kann ein absichtlicher Unfall sein", feixte Ron. „Mach schon, Neville."

„Mach du zuerst etwas", sagte der braunhaarige Junge stur.

„Okay. Wisst ihr noch, wie der Mann da drüben gesagt hat, dass der Löwenzahn vor den Flügeln zugefügt werden müssen? Warum geben wir nicht zuerst die Flügel rein? Was kann schon Schlimmes passieren?"

Der Schlingel und seine beiden Helfer schlichen sich vorsichtig durch den Raum und ließen in jeden Trank ein Paar Flügel gleiten, die sie neben den Kesseln aller Schüler fanden. „Schaut", sagte Ron, als jeder Kessel Flügel enthielt. „Es ist überhaupt nicht Schlimmes passiert."

Doch es schien, als hätte Ron zu früh gesprochen. Eine Sekunde später explodierte jeder Kessel, worauf hellorangefarbene Flüssigkeit über jeden im Raum spritzte, außer über Snape, der zu weit entfernt stand. Schreie ertönten und große Rauchwolken hoben sich in die Luft und machten das Sehen unmöglich.

Harry hustete, wurde jedoch davon überrascht, einen ziemlich anderen Klang zu hören. Viel mehr wie das Schnauben eines Pferdes. Apropos, er fühlte sich auch größer an und hatte leichte Gleichgewichtsstörungen. Ein lautes, trompetendes Geräusch erfüllte eine Sekunde später den Raum und prallte von den Wänden ab. Harry schlug sich die Hände über die Ohren.

Doch sobald er seine Arme gehoben hatte, fiel er mit einem Plumps zu Boden. Als seine Hände auf den Stein schlugen, erklang ein merkwürdiges Klappern. „Ventus pulsus", rief Snape vom vorderen Teil des Raumes, worauf der Rauch sich blitzschnell verflüchtigte. Doch in dem Augenblick wünschten sich alle Schüler beinahe, er wäre noch da.

Harry blickte auf sein Spiegelbild in einer orangefarbenen Lache auf dem Boden. Seine grünen Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Das sanfte, ruhige Gesicht eines jungen Hirsches sah ihm entgegen, der eine blitzförmige Narbe auf seinem Kopf trug. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er und hörte überrascht, wie seine eigene Stimme von dem Tier ausging.

„Das würde ich verdammt noch mal auch gerne wissen", knurrte die Stimme eines sehr zornigen Slytherin. Harry sah nach rechts und stand einem silberfarbenen Wolf gegenüber, dessen Augen vor Wut funkelten.

„Beruhige dich", beschwichtigte Hermine und tätschelte Draco unbeholfen mit einer ihrer Pfoten auf den Kopf. Das Mädchen war in einen geschmeidigen braunen Otter verwandelt worden und ein ganzes Stück kleiner als der Wolf.

Jeder einzelne Schüler im Klassenraum war zu einem Tier geworden, wobei einige Verwandlungen wirklich erheiternd waren. Pansy war eine dunkelgoldene Giraffe und kniete im Augenblick auf dem Boden. Ihr Hals war zum Boden gebeugt, um nicht gegen die Decke zu stoßen. Blaise war ein Beagle und saß ruhig auf dem Boden, während er sich bemühte, die hysterische Giraffe zu beruhigen.

Lavender hatte sich in ein schneeweißes arabisches Pferd mit brauner Mähne verwandelt. Terry saß an Lavenders Vorderhuf als Krokodil, dessen Mund weit aufgerissen war und die Zähne bösartig blitzten.

Neville kauerte als weiches graues Kaninchen auf Harry, das vollkommen verängstigt war. „Was haben wir getan?", flüsterte er und zitterte vor Angst.

„Wer weiß", knurrte Ron in der Gestalt eines kleinen Tigers. „Aber jemand sollte es besser rückgängig machen können."

Crabbe saß in der Ecke des Raumes als Baby- Grizzlybär und Goyle, einer seiner Vormünder, saß als Nilpferd neben ihm. Ihre Partnerin Susan Bones lag auf dem Tisch in der Gestalt einer persischen Katze.

Andere Tiere bevölkerten den Raum, unter ihnen ein Pinguin, ein aufgeregter Affe (der im Augenblick von einem der Kerzenhalter an der Wand baumelte), ein voll ausgewachsener Löwe, der auf ein Schwein hinabblickte, welches laut quiekte und sich hinter einer großen Bergziege versteckte.

„Wer", sagte Snape mit einer Stimme so weich wie Seide, „war das?" Niemand antwortete. Alle Tiere hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne und beobachteten den im Moment einzigen Menschen im Raum.

Ron gab eine Sekunde später nach. „Sie waren es!", rief er und deuteten mit einer Tatze auf das Kaninchen und den Hirsch. „Sie haben es getan!"

„Du hast gesagt, dass du die Schuld auf dich nehmen würdest, wenn etwas passiert!", schluchzte Neville. Er hopste von Harrys Rücken und rannte zu Blaise, um von seinen Vormündern beschützt zu werden. Harry warf Snape einen ziemlich verängstigten Blick zu und trottete zu Hermine und Draco hinüber.

„Ronald Weasley", sagte Snape leise und sah zu dem Tiger. „Es sieht so aus, als hätte ich den Besitzer gefunden, dem das hier gehört." Der Lehrer hielt die Gabel in die Höhe, mit der Ron ihn beim Abendessen gestochen hatte. Der Tiger errötete und wich einen Schritt zurück, als Snape näherkam.

„Tun Sie ihm nicht weh!", wieherte Lavender. Sie stellte sich vor den Tiger. „Er hat es nicht böse gemeint... ehrlich." Zu Ron gewandt, raunte sie: „Du hast es nicht so gewollt, oder?"

„Ich wollte etwas Schwung reinbringen", sagte Ron grinsend. Lavender funkelte ihn nun an.

„Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass es Folgen geben wird, wenn wir hier rauskommen", zischte sie.

„Professor? Können Sie uns zurückverwandeln?", erkundigte Hermine sich besorgt.

„Dazu sollte ich in der Lage sein, Miss Granger", murmelte Snape. „Aber ich werde exakt wissen müssen, was Sie angestellt haben, Mr. Weasley", sagte er, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Ron fixiert.

„Äh... naja... Harry, Neville und ich... wir haben die Käferflügel in den Trank gegeben, bevor alle den Löwenzahn zugefügt haben..."

Snape wurde rot vor Zorn. „Direkt nachdem ich Ihnen gesagt habe, dass der Löwenzahn vorgehen muss?", zischte er. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Onkel Sev?" Draco stupste Snape mit seiner Nase an und sah unschuldig zu ihm auf. „Du bist ein bisschen hart zu ihnen... sie sind schließlich nur Kinder."

Die Klasse starrte ihn schockiert an. Hatte Draco Snape gerade getadelt? Die Reaktion von dem Lehrer war vollkommen unerwartet.

„Du hast Recht", stimmte Snape zu und tätschelte Draco den Kopf. Der Wolf grinste erfreut. „Aber das heißt immer noch nicht, dass ich kein Nachsitzen erteilen kann."

„Hättest du mir Nachsitzen erteilt, wenn ich es getan hätte?", fragte Draco, während ein Feixen sich auf dem Gesicht des Wolfes ausbreitete.

Snape seufzte. „Hören Sie zu, Sie alle", blaffte er und rauschte zum vorderen Teil des Raumes. „Es sollte nur ein paar Minuten dauern, ein Heilmittel herauszufinden. Unglücklicherweise endet diese Stunde in vier Minuten und ich habe einen Haufen Zweitklässler im Anschluss. Und falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, Sie haben nicht länger Kleidung an."

Die Schüler blickten sich um, überrascht zu sehen, dass ihre Kleidung auf dem Boden um sie herum lag. „Sobald ich das Gegenmittel fertig gebraut habe, wird jeder von Ihnen eine Phiole zum Badezimmer mitnehmen und sich dort zurückverwandeln. Denjenigen von Ihnen, die sehr groß sind, rate ich vor, sehr vorsichtig zu gehen." Er sah Pansy und Goyle bedeutsam an. „Sammeln Sie Ihre Kleidungsstücke zusammen und warten Sie in einer Schlange an der Tür."

Die Klasse tat wie geheißen, wobei Lavender Hermine gestattete, auf ihr zu reiten. Ein paar Minuten später klingelte es und Schüler begannen, vor der Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenraum vorbeizugehen.

„Hier", sagte Snape und band eine Flasche von Gegenmittel um Hermines Hals und eine um Blaise. „Gehen Sie in ihre Badezimmer und nehmen sie sie ein. Dann gehen Sie in ihre nächste Stunde."

Es war eine merkwürdige Prozession, die sich auf den Weg zu den Badezimmern machte. Schüler blieben stehen und starrten die Tiere an. „Aus dem Weg", knurrte Draco und bahnte sich einen Weg durch eine kleine Gruppe, die sofort den Blick abwandte.

„Draco?", fragte Ginny ungläubig, die ihn an seiner Stimme erkannte. „Was ist passiert?"

„Dein verfluchter Bruder", blaffte er leise, damit keiner sie belauschen konnte.

„Ron?", sagte sie, vollkommen verblüfft. „Er hat euch alle in Tiere verwandelt?"

„Was denkst du denn? Er hat Harry und Neville überredet, an allen Zaubertränken herumzupfuschen und das ist das Ergebnis."

„Wo ist Ron? Und Hermine und Harry?"

„Ron ist der Tiger, Harry der Hirsch und Hermine ist der Otter auf Lavender."

„Wow. Warum, meinst du, habt ihr euch gerade in diese Tiere verwandelt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ist mir egal. Obwohl ich vermute, dass es etwas mit unserer Patronus- Gestalt zu tun hat. Ich weiß, dass Hermines ein Otter ist, also muss das etwas zu bedeuten haben."

„Harrys Patronus ist ein Hirsch nach seinem Vater", überlegte Ginny. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Obwohl einige von euch dann sehr seltsame haben müssen. Eine Giraffe und ein Pinguin?" Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Ich werde euch nicht weiter aufhalten. Ihr wollt doch nicht zu spät zu eurer nächsten Stunde sein."

„Ja", murmelte Draco. „Wahrsagen, juhu." Ginny kicherte und verschwand in der Flut von Schülern, während Draco allein weiterging, bis er Blaise einholte. „Hey", bellte er und stupste den Beagle an.

„Schönes Tier", kommentierte Blaise und nahm den Wolf in Augenschein. „Ich bin froh, dass wir beide wenigstens eine durchschnittliche Größe haben. Arme Pansy."

Draco nickte und sah zu der Giraffe auf, die sehr vorsichtig Lavender folgte und sich bemühte, sich nicht den Kopf an der Decke zu stoßen.

„Ich wollte dir Danke sagen, dass du Neville geholfen hast", fuhr Blaise fort. „Du bist der einzige, der mit Snape so etwas abziehen kann."

„Kein Problem", grinste Draco. „Es ist echt toll, sein Patenkind zu sein."

Harry in der Zwischenzeit lief ziemlich trübselig neben Ron her. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass so etwas passiert ist", stöhnte er.

„Kopf hoch", tröstete Ron. „Draco hat uns doch rausgeboxt. Und wir haben die Stunde wirklich etwas aufgepeppt! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Fred und George davon zu erzählen! Sie werden so aufgeregt sein!"

„Aber jetzt muss der arme Mann das Chaos beseitigen", murmelte Harry mitleidig.

„Er ist ein Zauberer", erwiderte Ron. „Den ganzen Raum wieder sauber zu bekommen ist wahrscheinlich eine Sache von Sekunden."

Ein paar Minuten später waren die Tiere in ihre Badezimmer gegangen und hatten die Heilmittel getrunken, worauf sie sich alle wieder in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt hatten. Sobald Hermine sich angezogen und ihre Büchertasche von Lavender zurückgeholt hatte (das Mädchen war so nett gewesen, sie um ihren Hals zu hängen), stand sie schon vor dem Badezimmer der Jungen und wartete ungeduldig auf Draco und Harry.

Es war nicht so, als wollte sie zu Wahrsagen gehen, doch es war nun mal eine Unterrichtsstunde und sie waren spät dran. Außerdem würde das Treppensteigen in den Nordturm wahrscheinlich gute zehn Minuten in Anspruch nehmen. Deshalb wäre es das Beste, sich so bald wie möglich auf den Weg zu machen. Andererseits war sie sicher, falls Trelawney wieder Harrys Tod voraussagen würde, wäre das Kind so entsetzt, dass es nie wieder sein Zimmer verlassen würde. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, zum Unterricht zu gehen.

„Wir sind fertig", verkündete Draco. Er trat mit Harry an der Hand aus dem Bad. „Zeit, zum Turm hochzugehen."

„Hältst du es für sicher?", fragte Hermine.

„Die alte Fledermaus ist verrückt", sagte Draco grinsend. „Komm schon, wir haben eine Wanderung vor uns."

Auf der Hälfte der Treppen war Harry erschöpft und ritt den Rest des Weges auf Draco hinauf. Als sie den Klassenraum betraten, trafen sie niemanden an, da alle noch beim Anziehen waren. Doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung saß eine freundlich und großmütterlich aussehende Dame hinter Trelawneys Kugel.

„Oh gut", sagte die Frau lächelnd. Ein Seufzen der Erleichterung entfuhr ihr. „Ich dachte schon langsam, dass ich im falschen Raum gelandet bin, als niemand gekommen ist. Professor Trelawney ist heute krank, irgendetwas mit der Ausrichtung der Neptunmonde. Deshalb vertrete ich sie heute. Seht es als eine Freistunde an, da ich keinen Schimmer davon habe, wie man diesen Hokuspokus durchführt. Oh, ich bin übrigens Professor Isis."

„Sie", sagte Hermine und grinste die Lehrerin an, „sind das Beste, das Wahrsagen jemals passiert ist." Die Stunde verging relativ ruhig. Hermine las in ihrem Verwandlungsbuch und Draco und Harry krakelten beide auf Pergamentblättern herum.

Was sie nicht wussten, war, dass der nächste Tag sehr weit entfernt vom Friedlichsein sein sollte. Sehr, sehr weit entfernt.

* * *

AN: Na, was wohl damit gemeint ist?^^ Ach ja: Review nicht vergessen!!!


	21. Angriff der Puppen

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original heißt Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 21 – Angriff der Puppen**

Alle Schüler machten sich nach ihren Unterrichtsstunden eifrig auf den Weg in die Große Halle, da sie sehen wollten, was aus dem Saal geworden war. Die Tapeten waren repariert worden, obwohl eine große Anzahl von Juwelen immer noch fehlten, die aber später wieder angenäht werden würden. Der Boden wies neue Bodenbretter auf, die die Löcher verdeckten, und alle Tische waren ersetzt worden.

Hermine setzte sich neben Ginny, Harry neben ihr und Draco auf Harrys anderer Seite, so dass beide ihren Schützling von dessen teuflischen Freund fernhalten konnten. „Dürfte ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten", rief McGonagall vom Lehrertisch und schlug mit einem Löffel gegen einen Kelch.

Auf der Stelle verstummten die Schüler und alle Augen wandten sich zu Dumbledore, der sich erhob. „Zuerst möchte ich verkünden, dass alle Schüler, die entkommen sind, im Krankenflügel behandelt werden. Keiner ist vermisst." Lautes Jubeln brach aus und Dumbledore wartete geduldig darauf, dass er fortfahren konnte. „Jedoch hatte ich viele Beschwerden darüber, dass keiner der Lehrkörper während des Vorfalls in der Halle gewesen war. Ich fürchte, das ist meine Schuld, da die anderen Professoren und ich eine Besprechung hatten. Aber glücklicherweise hat Miss Granger einen verblüffenden Zauber ausgeführt, der die Flammen bezähmen konnte." Wieder brach Applaus aus, während die braunhaarige Hexe vor Freude rot wurde.

Nach dem Abendessen machten Hermine, Draco und Harry sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Raum, als Dumbledore sie aufhielt. „Ich vermute, dass Sie wissen wollen, wie Sie diesen Zauber geschafft haben, richtig, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie begierig.

„Es hat mit Mr. Potter zu tun", sagte er. Er lächelte auf den Jungen hinunter. „Wenn er Angst bekommt oder sich aufregt, tritt seine versehentliche Magie zutage. Diesmal, da er sich, wie ich glaube, an Sie festgehalten hat, ist seine Magie in Ihren Zauberstab verlagert worden und hat Ihren Zauber ein wenig verstärkt."

„Ein wenig", staunte Hermine, während sie den Jungen verwundert anstarrte. „Also ist es in Wirklichkeit Harry, den wir in der Halle hätte danken sollen."

„Nein", erwiderte der Zauberer mit viel ernsterer Stimme. „Es ist nicht sicher für Harry, wenn andere von seiner Macht wissen. Er ist im Augenblick nur ein Kind… wenn bestimmte Leute davon erfahren, fürchte ich um seine Sicherheit."

„Das verstehen wir", sagte Hermine leise und drückte Harry an sich. Sie verabschiedeten sich von dem Schulleiter und gingen in ihr Zimmer, wo sie Augenblicke später alle einschliefen.

Der nächste Morgen graute viel zu schnell für alle Schüler der Hogwarts- Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht strömte durch die Fenster herein und weckte die schlafenden Bewohner zu einem neuen Tag. Die einzige Schülerin, die zu der Zeit bereits wach war, war Hermine Granger.

Die Gryffindor lag auf ihrem Bett und las sich abermals ihren Aufsatz für Zauberkünste durch, bevor sie ihn am Montag einreichen musste. Zu ihrer Verärgerung zwang ein Klopfen an der Tür und Leviculus' Rufe sie aufzustehen und nachzusehen, wer es war.

„Ist es nicht noch ein bisschen früh?", fragte sie, als Lavender hereinrauschte, einen schlafenden Ron auf dem Arm und Terry im Schlepptau.

„Kannst du uns einen Gefallen tun, Mine? Bitte?", flehte Lavender. „Bitte pass einen Tag lang auf Ron auf:"

„WAS? Bist du wahnsinnig?", rief sie. Sie musste sich zu einem leiseren Tonfall zwingen, um die anderen nicht aufzuwecken. „Nach dem, was er gestern getan hat?"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber es ist ein Notfall. Meine Mum ist gestern Nacht ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden… sie hatte einen Autounfall und Professor Dumbledore hat mir erlaubt, sie zu besuchen."

„Und… sie war bei meinem Dad", sagte Terry grinsend. „Sie gehen miteinander", fügte er hinzu, als er Hermines verwirrten Blick bemerkte. „Die Ärzte sagen, es ist nichts Ernstes, aber wir würden sie gerne besuchen gehen."

„Oh, natürlich!", rief Hermine. „Draco und ich passen auf ihn auf, bis ihr zurück seid. Schließlich ist es Samstag, so dass wir zumindest keinen Unterricht haben."

„Du bist unsere Lebensretterin", jubelte Lavender und zog sie in ihre Arme. Beide Eltern gingen rasch los und ließen Hermine allein mit einem Jungen, der zu ihrem besten Freund heranwachsen würde, im Augenblick jedoch der reinste Albtraum war.

Hermine hob Ron sachte hoch und legte ihn auf das Bett neben Harry, in der Hoffnung auf einige Minuten angenehmer und friedlicher Ruhe. Das Glück stand nicht auf ihrer Seite.

Gerade als sie aus Harrys Zimmer trat, wachte Ron auf und blickte sich wild um. „Wo sind Lavender und Terry?", verlangte er.

„Sie mussten nach Hause gehen", seufzte Hermine. „Ich werde heute auf dich aufpassen."

Sobald Hermine hinausgegangen war, wobei sie einen Zauber auf das Zimmer legte, der sie alarmieren würde, falls irgendwelche Explosionen losgingen, betrat das Mädchen ihren Raum und legte sich wieder hin, um weiterzulesen.

„Harry", flüsterte Ron. Er schüttelte seinen Freund aufgeregt. „Harry, wach auf!"

„W-was?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah Ron benommen an. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er.

„Hermine meinte, Terry und Lavender mussten irgendwohin. Deshalb bin ich den ganzen Tag bei dir! Und weißt du was? Ich hab etwas Lustiges, das wir machen können!"

„Ist es gefährlich? Ich will wirklich nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen…"

„Nö. Ich hab es aus Lavenders Koffer genommen. Siehst du?" Er zog ein kleines Kästchen aus seinem Umhang hervor, den Lavender ihm übergeworfen hatte, bevor sie ihn hergebracht hatte.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Set zum Puppenbasteln. In den Anleitungen steht, dass wir sie dazu bringen können, sich wie echte Menschen zu benehmen. Willst du eine machen?"

„Klar!"

Ron kippte das Kästchen auf dem Boden aus und drei Figuren fielen heraus, alle aus weißem Stoff, eine Sammlung an Kleidungsstücken und ein Blatt Papier. „Lass mal sehen", sagte Ron und nahm die Anleitung in die Hand. „Kannst du das lesen?", fragte er und drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Da steht, dass man ein Haar von der Person besorgen muss, der die Puppe ähnlich sehen soll…"

„Du gehst eins von Dracos Haaren holen. Ich hole Hermines."

Harry schluckte, nickte aber und ging zu Dracos Raum. Auf Zehenspitzen in den Bau des Slytherins schleichend, holte Harry tief Luft und zwang sich, vorwärts zu gehen, eine Schere in der Hand. Draco schlief geräuschvoll. Glitzer saß auf dem Kissen neben seinem Kopf und seine Decke lag an seinen Füßen. Er trug nur smaragdgrüne Boxershorts.

Harry nahm eine Strähne von Dracos in die Hand und hob die Schere, wobei er am ganzen Körper zitterte. In dieser Sekunde öffnete Draco die Augen. Beide starrten einander an, bevor beide kreischten, Harry vor Überraschung, dass Draco wach war, und Draco, weil Harry kreischte.

Harry ritzte Draco eine lange Wunde über die Stirn, als er nach hinten fiel. Die Schreie wurden noch lauter und Harry brach in Tränen aus, als er das Blut heruntertropfen sah. Ruhig packte Draco seine Decke und hielt sie gegen den Schnitt.

Hermine kam in den Raum gerannt, Ron an sie geklammert mit einer Strähne ihres braunen Haares in seiner Faust gepackt. „ICH HABE IHN UMGEBRACHT!", rief Harry, auf dem Boden kauernd und die „Waffe" in der Hand.

„Nein, hast du nicht", beruhigte Hermine und brachte Draco dazu, die Decke loszulassen, damit sie sich den Schnitt ansehen konnte. „Wir müssen nur mal in den Krankenflügel." Ron, der Harry aufgebracht sah, begann ebenfalls zu weinen, bis das Geräusch zu einem furchtbaren Pegel anschwoll. Und deswegen geriet Hermine in Panik.

Sie nahm Draco am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn auf die Füße. Sie sammelte beide weinenden Jungen in ihren freien Arm und raste aus der Tür, Draco hinter sich her zerrend. „Mir geht's gut", protestierte der Slytherin, der joggen musste, wenn er nicht seinen Arm verlieren wollte. „Ernsthaft, Hermine, es ist nur ein Kratzer."

Einige Schüler sahen ihnen neugierig entgegen, wobei die Blicke mehrerer Mädchen an Draco hängen blieben. Erkenntnis traf den Slytherin. „Verdammte Scheiße, Hermine!", brüllte er. „Ich bin nur halb angezogen!"

„Macht nichts", keifte sie und verdoppelte ihre Geschwindigkeit. „Darüber kannst du dir später Gedanken machen. Jetzt besorgen wir dir medizinische Versorgung."

Die vier kamen Sekunden später im Krankenflügel an und Hermine schob Draco auf ein leeres Bett. „Madam Pomfrey!", rief sie und ließ Harry und Ron auf den Boden fallen.

„Sie schon wieder", schnaubte Pomfrey, die aus ihrem Büro trat. „Ich schwöre Ihnen, Miss Granger, mindestens fünf Mal die Woche ist einer von Ihrer Gruppe mit einer Verletzung hier. Sind Sie es oder Mr. Malfoy?"

„Draco. Er blutet."

„Mir geht's gut", knurrte Draco, als die Pflegerin sich näherte und seine Hand von dem Schnitt wegzog. „Es ist nur ein Kratzer."

„Nein, ist es nicht", tadelte sie. „Kopfwunden bluten immer mehr, als sie es sollten, aber davon abgesehen ist diese immer noch ziemlich schlimm. Zu Ihrem Glück kann ich es in Ordnung bringen. Jetzt trinken Sie das." Sie reichte ihm ein Glas mit Ekel erregend aussehendem, grünem Saft, bei dessen Geruch Draco den Kopf wegdrehte.

„Das können Sie vergessen."

„Sie werden es trinken oder ich fühle mich gezwungen, Ihnen einen Ganzkörperfluch aufzulegen und es Ihnen persönlich einzuflößen", drohte Pomfrey. Widerstrebend schluckte Draco die Flüssigkeit. Sein Gesicht war vor Ekel verzerrt. „Sehen Sie, es hat schon funktioniert. Jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie hier rauskommen. Und ich will für die nächste Woche keinen von Ihnen mehr sehen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Alle nickten und Hermine ging ihnen voran aus dem Zimmer. Draco genoss die Aufmerksamkeit der weiblichen Bevölkerung von Hogwarts (das Blut kümmerte ihn nicht länger), so dass es doppelt so lange dauerte, zu ihrem Raum zu kommen.

„Geh dich etwas Angemesseneres anziehen", schimpfte Hermine und schubste Draco zu seinem Zimmer. „Und ihr beiden", sagte sie an ihre Schützlinge gewandt. „Haltet euch einfach aus Schwierigkeiten raus und spielt leise, okay?" Beide nickten und verschwanden in Harrys Zimmer.

„Hast du Dracos Haar bekommen?", fragte Ron, mit Hermines Strähne in der Hand.

„Nein."

„Dann gehen wir ihn fragen. Hermine hat nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich ihre genommen habe."

Ron zog Harry aus dem Zimmer zu Dracos Raum und platzte hinein. „Wir brauchen deine Haare", verkündete Ron und setzte sich auf das Bett neben Draco, der gerade ein Paar Socken anzog.

„Warum?", fragte er wachsam.

„Für ein Puppenset, das Lavender mir gegeben hat", sagte Ron.

„Sie hat es dir gegeben?"

„Hmm."

„Aber du hast gesagt – ", platzte Harry heraus, bevor Ron ihm eine Hand über den Mund schlug.

Bevor Draco blinzeln konnte, hatte Ron ihm eine Haarsträhne abgeschnitten und war aus dem Raum gestürzt, dicht gefolgt von Harry. Als Draco aus dem Zimmer trat, warf Hermine, die im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, ihm einen Blick zu und lachte. „Was ist so komisch?", verlangte er, die Hände auf die Hüften gestemmt.

„Deine… Haare", kicherte sie. Draco sah in den Spiegel, die Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen. Ron hatte gute drei Zentimeter von der rechten Seite seines Kopfes abgeschnitten.

„Geh sofort in den Krankenflügel", befahl er, eine Hand über sein fehlendes Haar gelegt. „Hol Haarwachstrank… oder so etwas Ähnliches."

„Sorry, kann ich nicht", erwiderte sie grinsend. „Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass sie uns für die nächste Woche nicht sehen will."

„Bitte?", flehte Draco. „Ich tue alles dafür!"

„Alles?"

„Ähm… ja?" _Was habe ich mir da bloß eingebrockt?_

„Oh, gut", feixte Hermine. „In diesem Fall will ich, dass du diese Liste von Büchern für mich in der Bücherei zusammensuchst."

„Das war's schon? Du willst mich nicht deine Hausaufgaben machen oder dein persönlicher Sklave sein lassen oder so?"

„Ich mache meine Hausaufgaben selbst. Wenn du es übernehmen würdest, würde ich wahrscheinlich schlecht dastehen. Aber was dich als meinen Sklaven angeht… das klingt gut."

_Ich und mein verdammtes Mundwerk! _„Komm schon, Mine… du wirst mich doch nicht wirklich alles tun lassen, oder?"

„Du kannst damit anfangen, in allen Räumen Staub zu wischen", sagte sie. „Und dann möchte ich, dass du alle Bücher auf den Regalen in alphabetischer Reihenfolge sortierst. Und danach…"

Zwanzig Minuten später verließen Hermine den Raum und Draco starrte ihr hinterher, eine Liste von über zwanzig Zoll auf dem Boden ausgebreitet.

In der Zwischenzeit waren in Harrys Zimmer eine Draco- und Hermine- Puppe erfolgreich gebastelt worden. „Sie sehen genau wie sie aus", stellte Ron lächelnd fest, während er sein Kunstwerk betrachtete. Sobald die Kinder die Haare an den Puppen befestigt hatten, hatten sie sich in sehr gute Nachahmungen der beiden verwandelt, bis hin zu den Slytherin- und Gryffindor- Abzeichen auf ihren Umhängen.

Ron ließ die Hermine- Puppe mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit über den Boden gehen. Im Korridor zum Krankenflügel beschleunigte Hermine plötzlich, ihre Beine außer Kontrolle. Schüler starrten sie unverwandt an, während sie die Halle hinuntersprintete.

Ginny, die das Problem ihrer Freundin sah, holte sie ein. „Was ist los?", fragte sie und rannte neben ihr her.

„Ich weiß nicht! Aber ich kann nicht aufhören!"

Ginny blickte nach vorn und sah das Ende des Korridors nahen, doch Hermine steuerte immer noch geradeaus zu. „Bleib stehen!", rief sie. „Du krachst gleich gegen die Wand!"

„Ich kann nicht!"

In dieser Sekunde ließ Ron die Puppe fallen und Hermine fiel mit einem Plumps auf den Boden. „Bist du okay?", erkundigte Ginny sich. Sie beugte sich hinunter und half Hermine auf die Füße.

„Ich… ich denke schon."

„Ups", sagte Ron grinsend. „Ich hab sie fallen lassen. Wir sollten sie besser wieder laufen lassen!"

Hermine, die gerade noch stillgestanden hatte, rannte plötzlich wieder mit der unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit los, diesmal glücklicherweise in die Richtung des Krankenflügels. „Aus dem Weg!", rief sie, während sie durch Schülertrauben raste und dabei einige umrannte. Buchstäblich die Treppen hinauffliegend, stürmte sie in die Krankenflügel. „Ich brauche Haarwachstrank!", sagte sie und krachte in eine Wand, während ihre Beine immer noch Schritte machten, obwohl sie sich nicht bewegte.

Verwirrt reichte Pomfrey ihr den Trank und drehte das Mädchen dann um, so dass sie wieder aus der Tür ging.

„Lass uns auf deinem Bett hüpfen!", schlug Ron vor und warf die Hermine- Puppe auf Harrys Schreibtisch. In der Halle kreischte Hermine, als sie durch die Luft flog und plump auf einer der Ritterrüstungen landete. Ron und Harry begannen, auf der Matratze herumzuhüpfen, die Draco- Puppe immer noch in Harrys Hand.

Draco, der unter der Couch saubergemacht hatte, wurde plötzlich in die Luft geschleudert, und fiel er mit einem Plumps zu Boden. Bevor er auch nur aufstehen konnte, flog er wieder, diesmal noch höher.

„Was" _–hops– _

„zur" _–hops–_

„Hölle" _–hops–_

„geht" _–hops–_

„hier" _–hops–_

„vor" _–hops– _

„sich?" _–hops–_

Draco hielt sich diesmal, als er fiel, an der Couch fest, doch als er spürte, wie sein Körper wieder hochgehoben wurde, bewegte sich die Couch ebenfalls, sehr zu seiner Verwunderung, bevor sie beide zusammen wieder auf den Boden stürzten.

In seinem Zimmer warf Harry die Draco- Puppe in die Höhe, um sie wieder aufzufangen, als ihr Kopf in der Decke stecken blieb.

„Oh oh", machte Ron. „Jetzt müssen wir es runterholen."

Draco brüllte, als er 10 Meter in die Luft flog, bevor er durch die Decke segelte und sein Kopf in den Raum im oberen Stockwerk hineinragte. Benommen blinzelnd blickte er sich um.

Rote Plüschsessel und Sofas standen im Zimmer verstreut und goldene Banner hingen von jedem verfügbaren Fleck an der Wand. Und um seinen Kopf herumgedrängt stand ein Haufen Gryffindors, die ihn angafften. „Draco?" Ginny kniete sich neben seinen Kopf. „Was ist los?"

„Scheint wohl, dass ich im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum gelandet bin", bemerkte er trocken.

„Was machst du hier oben?"

„Wie soll ich das denn wissen? Ich war in meinem Gemeinschaftsraum, als ich plötzlich hier war."

Harry balancierte in seinem Zimmer wankend auf Rons Schultern, der auf dem Bett stand, in dem Versuch, die Draco- Puppe zu retten.

„Hab sie!", rief er strahlend und riss an den Beinen der Puppe. Der echte Draco wurde plötzlich aus dem Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum gezogen und fiel mit einem Plumps zu Boden.

„Draco? Alles okay?", rief Ginny durch das Loch hinunter.

„Was denkst du denn?", ächzte er. „Ich glaube, mein Rückgrat ist gebrochen."

„Beweg dich nicht", riet der Rotschopf.

„Zu spät", murmelte Draco, als er einige Meter durch die Luft flog, bevor er wieder hinunterstürzte.

„Ich gehe Hermine holen!", sagte Ron aufgeregt. „Ich will, dass sie auch hüpft!" Mit der Puppe in der Hand kletterte er wieder auf das Bett und begann zu springen.

Hermine, die sich gerade von der Rüstung befreit hatte, wurde in die Luft geschleudert, bevor sie wieder hinunterstürzte. Bei dem nächsten Sprung gelang es ihr, auf den Füßen zu landen. Und so bewegte sie sich den gesamten Korridor entlang, alle paar Schritte einen Satz in die Luft machend.

Ron und Harry, die es allmählich leid wurden, auf dem Bett herumzusitzen, begannen, den Puppen eine Geschichte vorzulesen, so dass die echten Hermine und Draco für den Augenblick verschont blieben. Als Hermine den Raum betrat und Draco ganz still daliegen sah, raste sie hinüber. „Draco!"

„Ich glaube, es geht ihm gut", rief Ginny. Überrascht sah Hermine hinauf. „Er kam durch die Decke geflogen", erklärte das Mädchen. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er fliegt irgendwie immer wieder in die Luft… vor ungefähr einer Minute hat er aufgehört."

Hermine nickte und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab in Richtung Decke, worauf sich das Holz von selbst reparierte, so dass niemand auch nur erahnen konnte, dass es einmal ein Loch gegeben hatte. „Draco", wiederholte sie. „Kannst du mich hören?"

Silberne Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt. „Ja. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Kannst du aufstehen? Ich helfe dir auf die Couch." Halb von Hermine getragen, halb auf sie gestützt, schaffte er es auf die Couch. Sie beschwor einen Eisbeutel herauf und legte ihn auf seinen Rücken, wo sich bereits eine Prellung abzeichnete. „Ich habe dir den Trank für deine Haare mitgebracht", sagte sie lächelnd. „Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass du es brauchen wirst. Dein Haar ist nachgewachsen."

„Ach… wirklich?"

„Ja. Ich frage mich, warum… wir behalten das hier aber für Notfälle", sagte sie und stellte die Flasche auf das Regal. Der Grund, weshalb Dracos Haare nachgewachsen waren, war, dass die Draco- Puppe nach seinem Original geschaffen worden war. Und da die Pupen genauso aussahen, wie die Person zu jener Zeit, war sein Haar nachgewachsen.

„Schau mal!", quietschte Ron und deutete auf den Stapel von Kleidung. „Wir können die Puppen anziehen!" Ron suchte zwei sehr knappe Teile für Hermine aus. „Es ist ein Badeanzug!"

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte Harry. „Da fehlt etwas am unteren Teil, siehst du?"

„Tja", sagte Ron. „Vielleicht ist es kaputt. Lass uns Hermine anziehen!"

Hermine, die gerade die Bücher durchforstet hatte, während Draco sich ausruhte, schauderte plötzlich. Sie sah an sich hinunter und kreischte angesichts ihres neuen Outfits. Ein ziemlich durchscheinender schwarzer Seiden- BH bedeckte ihre Vorderseite und ein schwarzer Tanga den Rest von ihr. Draco, der ihren Schrei hörte, sprang auf, die Augen auf Hermine geheftet.

Bevor das Mädchen etwas dagegen tun konnte, wurde ein Foto geschossen. Draco grinste sie an. „SCHAU WOANDERS HIN!", rief sie alarmiert. Sie griff sich eine Decke, die auf der Lehne der Couch lag, und schlang sie um sich selbst.

„Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest", sagte Draco lächelnd und zog die Kamera außer Reichweite, bevor Hermine sie zerstören konnte.

„Ich glaube, der Puppe ist kalt", stellte Harry fest. „Es ist September." Also steckten beide Kinder Hermine wieder in ihren Umhang. Als die Hexe die Decke von sich entfernte, sah sie überrascht, dass sie wieder ihre Roben trug.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte sie leise. Sie hielt die Decke immer noch um sich gewickelt und setzte sich neben Draco.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte er achselzuckend, worauf er bei der Bewegung das Gesicht verzog. „Obwohl einige Teile davon gar nicht so übel waren." Hermine versetzte ihm einen leichten Klaps, um den Slytherin nicht zu verletzen, nachdem er von der Decke gefallen war.

„Wir sollten sie sich küssen lassen", entschied Ron, nachdem sie die Geschichte zu Ende gelesen hatten. Er nahm Harry die Draco- Puppe ab und presste die Gesichter der Puppen aneinander.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum klebten Draco und Hermine plötzlich mit den Lippen aneinander. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, Überraschung und einigen anderen Reaktionen. Sobald Ron die Puppen auseinander gezogen hatte, sprangen Hermine und Draco voneinander weg. Der Gryffindor schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und der Slytherin hatte einen Hauch Rosa auf den Wangen.

„W- Warum… hast du… mich gerade… geküsst?", flüsterte Hermine. Ihre Finger berührten leicht ihre Lippen.

„Habe ich gar nicht. Du hast mich geküsst."

„Gar nicht… heute sind uns den ganzen Tag merkwürdige Sachen passiert… glaubst du, es ist ein Fluch?"

„Du glaubst nicht einmal an das Zeug."

„Ich weiß… aber es ist so irreal. Was ist nur los?"

„Hermine! Ich habe Hunger!", jammerte Ron, der mit Harry im Schlepptau aus dem Zimmer trat, die Puppen in seiner Hosentasche versteckt. „Können wir jetzt frühstücken gehen?"

Hermine warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Draco, der leicht nickte. „Okay, kommt, ihr beiden." Hermine und Draco waren beide angenehm überrascht, als sie es in die Große Halle schafften, ohne dass Unfälle oder weitere seltsame Dinge geschahen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch beiden?", erkundigte sich Ginny, als Hermine sich neben ihre langjährige Freundin setzte.

„Bin nicht ganz sicher", antwortete Hermine. Sie griff sich eine Orange aus der silbernen Obstschale. „Heute sind den ganzen Tag bizarre Sachen passiert."

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Naja… meine Schnelligkeit und dann sind Draco und ich beide gehopst… obwohl Draco es scheinbar schlimmer getroffen hat."

„Noch etwas?"

„Äh… nein, gar nichts mehr."

„Du hast etwas vergessen", schaltete Draco sich grinsend ein.

„Wenn du etwas sagst", raunte Hermine ihm drohend zu, „werde ich nicht zögern, dich persönlich zu kastrieren."

„Eigentlich, wenn ich noch mal darüber nachdenke, ist nichts passiert." Ginny schmollte, wohl wissend, dass etwas geschehen _war_, doch keiner verriet etwas.

„Hey? Wo sind Ron und Harry hin?", fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Sie sind zum Lehrertisch gegangen. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie nur Dumbledore Guten Morgen wünschen oder so. Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie", sagte Draco. Er nahm sich ein Stück von Hermines Orange.

Am Lehrertisch hielten Ron und Harry neben Snape an, obwohl Harry sich hinter Ron duckte. „Entschuldigung", sagte Ron und zupfte an Snapes Umhang. Der Zaubertränkemeister sah auf die Kinder hinunter, einen warnenden Blick in den Augen. „Wir haben uns gefragt, Professor Scary Sir, ob wir ein paar Haare von Ihnen haben können."

„_Wie_ hast du mich genannt?", fragte Snape mit einer unheilverkündenden Stimme.

„Professor Scary", sagte Ron grinsend. „So heißen Sie doch, oder?"

Eine Vene pochte in Snapes Kopf und Ron entschied sich für die beste Handlung. Er streckte die Hand aus, schnappte sich ein paar schwarze Haare und sauste dann davon. Harry warf dem Mann noch einen letzten furchtsamen Blick zu, bevor er ihm folgte.

In einer Ecke der Großen Halle befestigte Ron das Haar an die letzte leere Figur. Auf der Stelle hielt er einen Miniatur- Snape in den Händen. „Wir sollten ihn etwas glücklicher aussehen lassen", beschloss Ron. „Damit die Leute sich nicht mehr so vor ihm fürchten. Und ich glaube, ich weiß auch wie…"

„Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist", murmelte Harry, als er Rons Kleidungswahl für Snape sah.

„Unsinn", erwiderte Ron grinsend. „Lass uns zum Tisch zurückgehen, damit Hermine und Draco sich keine Sorgen machen."

Die beiden Missetäter (naja, eigentlich nur Ron, da Harry nur mitgeschleift wurde) setzten sich auf die Bank am Gryffindor- Tisch und Ron fuhr damit fort, Snape „glücklicher" aussehen zu lassen. „Wir sollten ihn auch tanzen lassen", strahlte Ron.

Verblüfftes Luftschnappen und laute Schreie brachen durch das allgemeine Geschnatter beim Frühstück und alle wandten sich zum Lehrertisch. Darauf stand Snape, gekleidet in ein rosafarbenes Tutu mit einem pinken Seidenhaarreifen, der sein Haar zurückhielt, während er mit einem Ausdruck blanker Abscheu tanzte.

Draco starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er empfand so viel Mitleid mit seinem Paten, wie er es immer in seinem Leben getan hatte. Während sie ein Foto schoss, fragte Hermine sich, was das verursachte. Sie betrachtete ihre beiden Schützlinge und das, was Ron in der Hand hielt.

„RONALD WEASLEY! DU STECKST HINT–" Hermine verstummte, als Ron die Draco- und Hermine- Puppen hervorholte und sie sofort wieder aneinanderlegte.

Aller Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich von Snape zu den küssenden Jugendlichen, während Kameras aufblitzten. „Ron hat das getan!", sagte Hermine in Dracos Mund und ruckte mit ihrem Kopf zu dem Rabauken. Draco griff hinter sich und entriss dem Kind die Puppen, worauf er und Hermine sich voneinander lösen konnten. Hermine packte die Snape- Puppe und zog schnell den schwarzen Umhang über das Tutu.

„Möchtest du vielleicht eine Erklärung abgeben?", fragte Hermine mit blitzenden Augen. Sie hielt die Puppen in die Luft, damit alle sie sehen konnten.

Ron starrte sie erschrocken an, bevor er den Mund öffnete und auf das Kind neben ihm deutete: „Harry war es!"


	22. Abenteuer in der Winkelgasse

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original ist Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 22 – Abenteuer in der Winkelgasse**

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Harry und sah auf seine Füße hinunter, während seine grünen Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, bevor er sie zurückblinzelte.

Hermine glitt von der Bank und kniete sich vor das Kind. Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht", murmelte sie, „und dir muss gar nichts leid tun. Sag mir ehrlich… war es deine Absicht, so viele Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten?"

Langsam schüttelte Harry en Kopf. Er wich immer noch ihrem Blick aus. „Nein", sagte er, so leise, dass seine Antwort kaum zu hören war.

„Dann hast du keine Schuld. Obwohl ich mir denken kann, wer das Gehirn hinter dem ganzen ist." Ron schaute schuldbewusst auf seine Füße, als der Blick der Brünette auf ihm landete. „Verrate mir, Ronald Weasley, war es deine Idee, mit diesen Puppen zu spielen?"

„Aber Lavender hat sie mir gegeben!", verteidigte Ron sich. „Dann sollte es doch in Ordnung sein."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Lavender weiß es besser, als dich mit offensichtlich magischen Puppen spielen zu lassen. Ich habe den leisen Verdacht, dass du sie vielleicht aus ihrem Koffer genommen hast." Genau wie Ron es tat, wenn er älter war, errötete er so sehr, dass seine Ohren puterrot wurden. „Das habe ich mir gedacht."

„Ich wollte nur etwas Spaß haben", murmelte Ron und zupfte an einem losen Faden seines Pullovers.

„Du musst lernen, dass dein Spaß anderen manchmal nicht so spaßig vorkommt. Es kann gemein sein, verletzend, peinlich und andere Sachen, die ich nicht erwähnen werde. Du solltest dich schämen. Jetzt geh dich sofort bei Professor Snape entschuldigen."

Während die ganze Halle zusah, ging Ron mürrisch zum Lehrertisch und blieb neben Snapes Stuhl stehen. „Es tut mir leid, Professor Scary", sagte er leise.

Unter dem spitzen Blick seines Patensohns, murmelte Snape: „Dir ist verziehen." Er beugte sich näher, so dass nur Ron ihn hören konnte, und sagte: „Aber wenn du mir noch etwas antust, renn nicht wieder zu jemandem um Hilfe… dann bekommst du Schwierigkeiten mit mir… sehr große Schwierigkeiten."

Schluckend und den Drang zu schreien unterdrückend, rannte Ron so schnell wie möglich zu Hermine zurück. „Glücklich?", sagte er, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schmollend.

„Nein. Mir gefällt deine Haltung nicht, junger Mann. Und obwohl ich nicht dein echter Vormund bin, habe ich jedes Recht zu tun, wie ich möchte. Lavender und Terry werden deine Bestrafung ausführen, aber ich fange für sie an. Jetzt komm, wir gehen in unseren Raum zurück."

Draco hob den immer noch schniefenden Harry hoch und folgte Hermine, die direkt hinter Ron aus der Halle lief. Ihre Gruppe schwieg, während sie den Korridor entlang zu Leviculus gingen. Keiner sagte ein Wort, das einen Ausbruch von der erzürnten Hermine hervorrufen könnte.

Der Narr schien glücklicherweise zu spüren, dass Hermine nicht in der Stimmung war, Spiele zu spielen oder sich zu unterhalten, und schwang zur Seite, sobald sie das Passwort genannt hatte. Als sie hineintraten, bedeutete das Mädchen Ron, sich in den Armsessel zu setzen, und Draco und Harry, sich auf der Couch niederzulassen. Sie selbst blieb stehen und sah Ron an.

„Ich werde dich nicht schwer bestrafen. Das ist an Lavender zu entscheiden. Aber ich werde dir eine Auszeit geben. Du wirst in diesem Sessel sitzen bleiben, bis Lavender und Terry heute zurückkommen. Was du getan hast, war sehr böse, Ron. Würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich deine Handlungen kontrollieren und dich dazu bringen würde, mit nacktem Hintern in der Schule herumzulaufen?"

„Nein."

„Dann sind wir uns also einig, dass du nie wieder diese Puppen benutzen wirst? Oder etwas Ähnliches tun wirst? Du hattest wirklich Glück… Draco oder ich selbst hätten ernsthaft verletzt werden können."

„Ja", murmelte Ron.

„In Ordnung. Jetzt bleib hier, bis Lavender dich abholen kommt. Und keine Unterhaltungen mit Harry."

Ein paar Minuten später hatte die Gruppe sich niedergelassen. Hermine lag in ihrem Zimmer und las ein Buch (mit offener Tür, damit sie Ron im Auge behalten konnte). Draco hatte von Hermine die Erlaubnis erhalten, auf das Quidditch- Feld zu gehen, und war schon gegangen. Und Harry saß auf seinem Bett und passte auf Ron auf.

Sobald Ron festgestellt hatte, dass Hermine tief in ihr Buch versunken war, winkte er Harry herbei. Das schwarzhaarige Kind zuckte kurz die Achseln, da er nicht in echte Schwierigkeiten kommen wollte. Das Gestikulieren wurde noch hektischer und Harry, entgegen besseren Wissens, schlich vorsichtig hinüber.

„Was?", flüsterte er und warf einen ängstlichen Blick zu Hermines Zimmer hinüber.

„Mir ist langweilig", schmollte Ron.

„Du bist ja auch in Schwierigkeiten… wäre es nicht besser, einfach gelangweilt zu sein und ruhig dazusitzen, damit Hermine nicht rumbrüllt?"

„Nein. Sie hätte wirklich nichts Schlimmeres tun können. Hey! Warum gehst du nicht die Puppen von ihr holen?" Harry warf seinem Freund einen spitzen Blick der Sorte: „Bist du verrrückt?" zu. „Das war ein Witz."

„Ich gehe in mein Zimmer zurück… ich will nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen."

„Geh nicht", flehte Ron. „Ich werde vor Langeweile sterben!"

„Du meinst, du wirst wirklich sterben?"

Ron nickte. „Hmm."

„Aber ich will nicht, dass du stirbst!", rief Harry gedämpft.

„Ich weiß, was helfen würde."

„Was denn?"

„Es gibt diesen Laden in der Winkelgasse, das dieses leckere Eis verkauft. Wenn ich eine doppelte Tüte Schokoladeneis mit Regenbogensprenkeln kriege, bin ich sicher, dass ich am Leben bleibe, selbst wenn mir langweilig ist… aber ich dann diesen Stuhl nicht verlassen."

„Wie kommst man dahin? Ich gehe dir Eis holen!"

„Man benutzt Flohpulver."

„Flohpulver?"

„Ja. Du trittst in den Kamin und wirfst es dann zu deinen Füßen, während du sagst, wo du hin willst. Und dann bist du da."

„Wo bekomme ich Flohpulver?"

„Draco hat wahrscheinlich welches", überlegte Ron und tippte sich gedankenverloren mit dem Finger gegen das Kinn. „Er ist reich, weißt du."

„Draco ist reich?", fragte Harry. Seine Kinnlade fiel herab.

„Sehr reich. Er könnte fast alles kaufen, das er will!" Rons Augen wurden so rund wie Galleonen, während er Harry aufzählte, was er alles kaufen würde. Seine Liste enthielt Eiscreme, Süßigkeiten, Kekse, einen Besen, ein eigenes Haus und einen Elefanten als Haustier.

„Einen Elefanten?", wiederholte Harry. „Sind die nicht ganz groß?"

„Ja, aber mein Elefant könnte sein eigenes Haus bekommen. Was würdest du dir besorgen, Harry?"

„Ich würde Anziehsachen kaufen, die mir wirklich passen… und einen Gameboy! Dudley hat einen, aber er lässt mich nie damit spielen. Und einen Welpen… ich möchte einen Welpen!"

„Ein Welpe wäre toll", stimmte Ron zu. Mit einem Blick zu Hermine sagte er: „Meinst du nicht, dass du jetzt gehen solltest? Sie sieht nicht so aus, als würde sie es bemerken." Harry nickte und kroch in Dracos Zimmer.

Er öffnete den Koffer des Slytherin und wühlte sich durch einige der Kleidungsstücke, bis er einen kleinen Topf fand, der mit „Flohpulver" beschriftet war. Auf einen plötzlichen Impuls hin griff er sich eine Handvoll goldener Münzen aus einer Tasche von Dracos Nachttisch. Er wusste, dass Eis Geld kostete, doch er wusste nicht, wie viel. Ein paar von den riesigen goldenen Stücken sollten reichen, richtig?

Harry schoss wieder durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und trat in den Kamin, der glücklicherweise nicht angezündet war. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, Ron", versicherte er. „Stirb nicht."

Sekunden später verschwand Harry aus Hogwarts und schlitterte aus dem Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel. Er stand auf und musterte neugierig die Menschen, die in dem kleinen Raum verstreut waren. Harry folgte einem Mann mit einem Gehstock aus dem Gebäude durch einen steinernen Bogengang.

Harry keuchte vor Überraschung auf, als die Wand sich schloss, sobald er hindurchgetreten war. Harry konnte nicht anders, als die ganze Zeit nach vorn zu sehen. Er hatte noch nie so viele magische Dinge und Läden auf einmal gesehen.

Er schauderte, als er gerade realisierte, wie nah er Magie tatsächlich war. Onkel Vernon würde wirklich wütend sein, wenn er es jemals herausfand… aber Harry wollte doch nicht, dass Ron starb. Tief Luft holend, trat das Kind in die magische Welt der Winkelgasse.

„Wenn ich Eis wäre, wo wäre ich dann?", fragte Harry sich, während er vorsichtig durch die Menschenmenge rückte. „Irgendwo", seufzte das Kind und realisierte, wie groß die Winkelgasse tatsächlich war. Geschäfte reihten sich an beiden Seiten der Straße auf, von der andere Gassen mit noch mehr Läden abzweigten. Überall waren Menschen und so klein zu sein machte es ihm praktisch unmöglich zu sehen, wo er hinging.

Als Harry anhielt, um sich zu orientieren, wurde er von hinten geschubst und taumelte in einen Laden zu seiner Rechten. Er blinzelte, um sich langsam an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. An den Wänden reihten sich Fässer auf und Büschel von Pflanzen hingen von der Decke. Am vorderen Tresen wog eine ziemlich plumpe Hexe gerade eine Tüte von Molchaugen auf einer großen Messingwaage.

Voller Interesse spazierte Harry umher und schaute in jedes Fass, wobei er Acht gab, nichts zu berühren. Immer wenn er mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel zu jemandem nach Hause ging, wurde er gewarnt, nichts anzurühren, vollkommen still auf einer Couch oder einem Sessel zu sitzen und sie überhaupt nicht stören.

Nachdem er den Gestank von Drachenmist eingeatmet hatte, entschied Harry sich zu gehen und machte sich wieder auf die Suche nach Eiscreme für seinen „sterbenden" Freund. Er bewegte sich weiter durch die dicht bedrängten Straßen. In der Zwischenzeit, in Hogwarts…

„ER IST WEG!", kreischte Hermine. Sie griff sich ihrem Umhang von dem Bett und düste in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Panik in den Augen. „WIE IST ER RAUSGEKOMMEN?" Sie packte Ron und sprintete aus dem Zimmer auf das Quidditch- Feld hinaus, während ihre Augen den Himmel nach dem Blondschopf absuchten. „DRACO MALFOY! KOMM AUF DER STELLE RUNTER!", rief sie und schüttelte die Fäuste in Richtung der Besen.

Sekunden später stieg Draco vor den beiden ab, einen überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Wo ist Harry?", fragte er, lässig auf seinen Besen gelehnt.

„ICH WEIß NICHT! ER IST EINFACH VERSCHWUNDEN!" Hermine holte tief Luft und fuhr dann fort: „Ich habe nach ihm gesehen und er war nicht in seinem Zimmer", sagte sie langsam. „Bei Ron war er auch nicht."

Draco wandte sich an den Rotschopf und fragte: „Ron, hast du Harry gehen sehen?"

Das Kind wand sich und schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl ihm die Schuld zu Gesicht stand. Bevor jemand blinzeln konnte, hatte Hermine einen Stuhl heraufbeschworen und Ron darauf gesetzt. Ein helles Licht beschien sein Gesicht, genau wie sie es bei echten Verhören gesehen hatte.

„Hast du mit Harry gesprochen, während du auf diesem Stuhl gesessen hast?", fragte sie. Ihr Blick bohrte sich in den Jungen.

„Ähm… ja?"

„Antwortest oder fragst du gerade, Mr. Weasley?"

„Ich antworte?" Bei Hermines tödlichem Blick sagte er hastig: „Antworte."

„Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?"

„Dass mir langweilig ist."

„Ist das alles?"

„Ähm… ja?"

„Mr. Weasley!"

„Doch… nein… nicht ganz."

Draco übernahm die Rolle des guten Polizisten. „Ich verspreche, Mr. Weasley, dass du dafür belohnt wirst, wenn du alle Fragen wahrheitsgemäß beantwortest."

„Und wenn du es nicht tust", knurrte Hermine, „wirst du es bereuen. Also, was hast du noch zu Harry gesagt?"

„Dass mir langweilig ist… und dass ich sterben könnte."

„Warum solltest du sterben?", keifte das Mädchen. „Du kannst nicht davon sterben, in einem Sessel zu sitzen."

„Aber ich könnte vor Langeweile sterben! Wirklich. Fred und George sind fast gestorben, als Mum sie gezwungen hat, über eine Stunde lang in verschiedenen Räumen zu sitzen. Es ist gefährlich!"

„Wo genau ist Harry hingegangen, nachdem du mit ihm geredet hast?", erkundigte Draco sich.

„IndieWinkelgasse", sagte Ron in einem Atemzug, in der Hoffnung, dass keiner der beiden es verstehen würde. Unglücklicherweise hatte Hermine ein _sehr _gutes Gehör.

„WINKELGASSE!", kreischte sie. Sie packte Ron an seinem Pullover und schüttelte ihn. „WARUM UM HIMMELS WILLEN IST ER DAHIN GEGANGEN?"

Draco befreite das Kind aus Hermines Griff und platzierte ihn auf den Stuhl zurück. „Das würde ich auch gern wissen", sagte er und hielt Hermine fest für den Fall, dass sie sich wieder auf Ron stürzte.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es mir besser gehen würde, wenn er mir Eiscreme holt… er hat gesagt, dass er es tun würde."

„Lass mich das klarstellen. Du hast Harry gesagt, dass du sterben würdest, Eiscreme dich aber gesund machen würde. Deshalb hast du ihn in die Winkelgasse geschickt. Ist das richtig?"

„Das ist richtig", grinste Ron, dankbar, dass Hermine sich scheinbar wieder beruhigte. Scheinbar.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT? SCHICKST IHN EINFACH DA RAUS! WEIßT DU, WAS PASSIEREN KÖNNTE? WENN ICH MIR KEINE SORGEN DARUM MACHEN MÜSSTE, NACH AZKABAN ZU KOMMEN, WÜRDE ICH DIR DEN HALS UMDREHEN!"

Ron brach in Tränen aus und Draco seufzte. „Mine, du kannst nicht so hart mit ihm sein", schalt er. „Er ist nur ein Kind. Aber du musst tatsächlich verantwortungsbewusster sein", fügte er an Ron gewandt zu. „Wie genau ist Harry überhaupt in die Winkelgasse gekommen?"

„Flohpulver", wisperte Ron. „Er hat es aus deinem Koffer genommen."

„Lasst uns mit Dumbledore sprechen gehen", schlug Draco vor, Hermine immer noch am Handgelenk festhaltend, damit sie sich nicht auf ihren besten Freund stürzte. „Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

Die drei liefen schnell zum Schulleiter. Dumbledore schrieb gerade an einem Brief, als Hermine hineinplatzte „Schulleiter! Sie müssen uns helfen! Harry ist in der Winkelgasse! Ganz allein!"

„Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge, Miss Granger. Ich wurde von diesem Problem in Kenntnis gesetzt, sobald Harry das Schloss verlassen hatte. Wie Sie wahrscheinlich wissen, wird das Flohnetzwerk überwacht, und sobald jemand in Ihrem Zimmer aufbricht, weiß ich davon. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um Harry… er befindet sich in guten Händen. Jetzt gehen Sie in Ihren Raum zurück… Harry wird noch vor dem Abendessen zurückgebracht werden."

Die Gruppe verließ Dumbledores Büro und ging zum „Regenbogenraum" zurück, Anspannung lag auf den Gesichtern der Jugendlichen und Erleichterung auf Rons. Doch alle fragten sich… wer bewachte Harry?

Harry trat aus dem Quidditch- Laden, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er wollte fliegen lernen genau wie Draco und all die Menschen auf den Postern. Doch zurück zu seiner Mission, Eiscreme für Ron zu finden.

Aber Harry war sehr leicht abzulenken. Als er einen weiteren Laden passierte, weckte ein Bellen, das von drinnen kam, seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er ignorierte das Gebäude nur zwei Geschäfte weiter, das ein Eiscremeschild trug, und betrat den lauten Laden.

Um ihn herum sah er Tiere aller Arten und Größen. Ein blauer Papagei krächzte laut von seinem Käfig und zwei kleine rote Sittiche, die glühten, wann immer sie einander zu nahe kamen, hockten darunter.

Mehrere Katzen kamen herbei und schnurrten, während sie um Harrys Füße streiften. Harry streichelte jede einzelne, bevor er dem Bellen folgte. In einer mit einem Seil abgetrennten Ecke lagen einige Welpen, die bellten und einander umherjagten.

Jubelnd kletterte Harry über den kleinen Zaun. Sofort krochen die kleinen Welpen zu ihm herüber und leckten dem Jungen übers Gesicht. Kichernd drückte Harry den kleinsten von allen, einen winzigen Golden Retriever, an sich und warf ein Spielzeug an das andere Ende des Bereichs.

Auf der Stelle rasten die anderen Welpen dem Spielzeug hinterher, während der Retriever an Harrys Seite blieb. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich behalten", flüsterte Harry und streichelte den Hund. „Ich wollte schon immer einen Welpen haben."

„Entschuldigung", sagte ein Mann. Auf seinem langen Gesicht lag ein Stirnrunzeln. „Niemand darf ohne Aufsicht hier sein."

„Tut mir leid!", rief Harry und stand rasch auf, obwohl seine Arme immer noch um den Welpen geschlungen waren. „Ich wollte sie nur streicheln."

„Es ist schon in Ordnung", sagte der Mann lächelnd. „Darf ich fragen, wo deine Eltern sind?"

„Sie sind tot."

„Und wo sind dann deine Vormünder?"

Harry wusste, dass Lügen schlecht war. Doch er konnte kaum verraten, dass er sich aus Hogwarts geschlichen hatte. Er würde in wirklich große Schwierigkeiten kommen. „Sie sind draußen", log er und kreuzte die Finger hinter dem Welpen.

„Ich verstehe. Bist du daran interessiert, einen Hund zu kaufen? Dieser hier scheint dich ins Herz geschlossen zu haben."

„Kann ich wirklich?"

„Wenn du Geld hast. Diese Welpen werden ziemlich teuer sein, weil es Muggle- Hunde und recht selten in der Zaubererwelt sind. Der, den du hältst, kostet etwa fünf Galleonen."

Harry setzte den Welpen sanft ab und zog zehn der goldenen Münzen heraus, die er mitgenommen hatte. „Reicht das?"

„Eigentlich brauchst du nur die Hälfte davon", sagte er lächelnd. „Jetzt komm mit, junger Mann. Wir sollten deinem neuen Hund am besten ein paar Spielzeuge und eine Leine besorgen, hmm?"

Harry nickte eifrig und folgte dem Ladenbesitzer mit seinem neuen Welpen auf dem Arm. „Hier drüben haben wir einige Leinen", sagte er. „Diese hier ist sehr schön." Er nahm eine rote von der Wand. „Je nach dem, wo du sie hältst, schrumpft sie auf deine gewünschte Länge."

„Die nehme ich! Kann ich auch ein Halsband für ihn haben?"

„Natürlich. Welche Farbe hättest du denn gern?"

„Rot, damit es zu seiner Leine passt!"

Nickend nahm der Verkäufer ein Halsband von einem Haken und streifte es über den Kopf des Golden Retrievers. „Während er wächst, wird das Band größer, so dass du keine neue kaufen musst", erklärte er. „Möchtest du deinem neuen Haustier Spielzeuge kaufen?"

Gemeinsam suchten Harry und sein Welpe einen quietschenden Ball, der in verschiedenen Farben aufleuchtete, wenn man ihn drückte, und ein Stoffeinhorn aus, das Geräusche machte. Der gesamte Einkauf belief sich auf sechs Galleonen und drei Knuts, die Harry glücklich aushändigte. Ein paar Minuten später verließen Harry und sein Welpe den Laden.

„Ich muss dir einen Namen geben", sagte Harry. Er beugte sich hinunter und kraulte den Hund zwischen den Ohren. „Wie wäre es mit Karamell? Du bist golden wie Karamell... wie findest du das?" Der Welpe fiepte zustimmend. „Gut!""

Gerade als die beiden den Eisladen betreten wollten, schoss eine orangefarbene Katze vor den beiden entlang. Mit einem Schnauben riss Karamell sich aus Harrys Griff. Das Kind jagte seinem Hund nach und rief ihn, doch der Welpe gehorchte nicht.

Aus einem Geschäft weiter unten an der Straße trat ein Mann in den Weg des Hundes und fing die Leine auf, als Karamell vorbei wollte. „Danke", keuchte Harry und streckte die Hand nach der Leine aus.

„Meinst du nicht, du bist noch ein bisschen zu klein, um allein hier draußen zu sein, Harry?", fragte der Mann freundlich. Er beugte sich über Karamell und streichelte ihn.

„Woher weißt du meinen Namen?", erkundigte Harry sich neugierig.

„Ich war ein guter Freund von deinem Vater. Professor Dumbledore hat mich beauftragt, auf dich aufzupassen, während du hier draußen bist, und sicherzustellen, dass du sicher nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst."

„Wie heißt du?"

„Ich bin Remus Lupin."

„Hast du einen Spitznamen?"

„Den habe ich tatsächlich… Moony."

„Kann ich dich Onkel Moony nennen?"

Lupin lächelte. „Wenn du möchtest. Willst du ein Eis haben?"

Harry wurde blass. Oh nein! Ron wird sterben, wenn ich ihm nicht sein Eis hole! Ich muss es ganz schnell besorgen!"

„Dein Freund ist völlig gesund", versicherte Lupin. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um das Eis. Aber möchtest du eins, wo wir schon hier sind?"

„Kann ich wirklich eins haben? Onkel Vernon lässt mich nie Eis essen."

„Ja, kannst du. Ich lade dich ein." Minuten später spazierten die beiden aus dem Eisladen. Harry leckte an einer Erdbeerwaffel mit dunkler Schokolade und Lupin hatte ein gefrorenes Kaffee- Smoothie und eine Schüssel Vanilleeis für Karamell.

„Ich glaube, es schmeckt ihm", lachte Harry, während er zusah, wie der Welpe an dem Eis schleckte. „Wissen Hermine und Draco, dass ich gegangen bin? Ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machen…"

„Ja, sie wissen es. Aber Professor Dumbledore hat ihnen versichert, dass es dir gut geht. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen… wir sollten jetzt besser zurückgehen. Das Abendessen fängt bald an und wir sollten sicherstellen, dass dein Hund die Chance bekommt, sein neues Zuhause zu besuchen, hmm?"

„Okay", stimmte Harry zu. „Aber wie kommen wir jetzt zurück, Onkel Moony?"

„Mit Flohpulver", sagte er grinsend. „Komm mit, wir gehen vom Tropfenden Kessel los. Das ist der genaueste Flohtransport hier." Sie gingen wieder in den Pub und lagen Sekunden später

auf dem Boden von Dumbledores Büro.

„Ich sehe, du hast ihn gefunden", lächelte Dumbledore. Er half Lupin auf. „Und wer ist das?", fragte er bei dem Anblick von dem mit Ruß überdeckten Welpen, der gerade an seinem Umhang hochgehüpft war.

„Harrys neuer Hund", gluckste Lupin. „Es macht Ihnen doch nichts aus, wenn er ihn behält, oder? Er wäre am Boden zerstört, wenn wir ihm sagen würden, dass in Hogwarts Hunde nicht erlaubt sind."

„Du meinst, Karamell kann nicht hier bleiben?", fragte Harry, der die Erwachsenen belauscht hatte. „Bitte, Opa? Kannst du es nicht erlauben? Er wird ganz brav sein, ich verspreche es!"

In dieser Sekunde erklang ein reißendes Geräusch und alle drehten sich um. Karamell saß unschuldig auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch mit Fetzen von Papier um ihn herumverteilt und Tintenflecken überall, während er Fawkes in seinem Maul hielt.

„Brav?" Lupin schnaubte. „Was für eine Untertreibung. Ich präsentiere Hogwarts' neuesten Schrecken… Karamell, der Zerstörer."

* * *

AN: Review nicht vergessen!!^^


	23. Karamell, Geländer und Besen!

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original heißt Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 23 – Karamell, Geländer und Besen!**

Zu sagen, dass Hermine und Draco Karamell in ihr Herz schlossen, wäre eine absolute Übertreibung. Es war eher so, dass Hermine und Draco auf der Stelle realisierten, dass ihr Leben gerade um etwa zehn Mal schlimmer geworden war. Karamell war kein Engel, so viel war sicher.

Nachdem Dumbledore es geschafft hatte, Fawkes aus dem Maul des Welpen zu befreien, hatte Lupin Harry und Karamell in ihren Raum zurückgebracht. Und das war der Augenblick, da die beiden Jugendlichen das erste Mal Karamell begegneten…

„Hermine!", rief Leviculus", „Harry ist hier! Mit einem Besucher!"

Das Porträt schwang zur Seite und Hermine düste hinaus. Sie warf die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht!"

„Onkel Moony hat auf mich aufgepasst", grinste Harry. „Er hat mir sogar Eis gekauft."

„Professor Lupin!", rief das Mädchen und umarmte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer ebenfalls. „Es ist Ewigkeiten her, seit ich Sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe! Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ziemlich gut. Und dir?"

„Mir geht's gut. Obwohl ich dieses Jahr nach Wahrsagen gesteckt wurde…"

Lupin gluckste. „Und wie läuft Verteidigung voran?"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Es ist in Ordnung. Sie sind aber immer noch der beste Professor, den wir jemals hatten. Professor Skura ist nicht so schlecht. Ein bisschen streng und verklemmt, aber zumindest bringt er uns etwas bei. Möchten Sie für eine Weile hereinkommen?", bot sie an und deutete auf den Raum hinter ihr.

„Eigentlich muss ich gehen. Vielleicht ein andermal?"

„Alles klar. Es war toll, Sie wieder zu sehen!"

Sobald Lupin gegangen war, kam ein kleiner goldener Blitz um die Ecke geschossen (erlöst von dem Körperklammerfluch, den Lupin auf ihn gelegt hatte). Hermine kreischte, als er sie ansprang und sie ganz umstürzte. Karamell knurrte spielerisch und zog ihr den Haarreifen vom Kopf, bevor er in den Gemeinschaftsraum raste.

„Das ist Karamell", blubberte Harry glücklich, der immer noch auf Hermines Bauch saß. „Er ist mein neuer Hund."

Drinnen ertönten Schreie. Hermine sprang auf und rannte hinein, Harry dicht auf den Fersen. Der Golden Retriever tänzelte durch den Raum, einen Stoffdrachen im Mund, während Draco ihm nachjagte und Ron belustigt zusah. „GIB IHN MIR ZURÜCK!", brüllte Draco. Er langte nach dem Hund, verfehlte ihn aber. „ER GEHÖRT DIR NICHT!"

Karamell ließ das Tier fallen und wedelte mit dem Schwanz, während er darauf wartete, dass Draco vom Boden aufstand und sich wieder auf ihn stürzte. Der erzürnte Slytherin erfüllte ihm den Wunsch und fiel wieder um, als der Hund sich flink zur Seite bewegte. Das Interesse am Drachen verlierend, trottete Karamell zum Kamin und rollte sich in der Asche herum, worauf sich schwarze Wolken im Zimmer ausbreiteten.

Hermine blies den Rauch hastig aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, doch nicht schnell genug, so dass ein Teil noch übrig blieb. Ruß beschmutzte die Wände, Teppiche und Personen im Raum. Vor allem Karamell. Der einst goldfarbene Hund war nun staubgrau.

Bevor Draco sich den Welpen schnappen konnte, um ihn daran zu hindern, noch mehr Chaos anzurichten, düste Karamell davon und sprang auf das Sofa, wobei er schmutzige Pfotenabdrücke über dem ganzen Material verteilte. Er packte eins der regenbogenfarbenen Kissen und riss es in Fetzen.

„HAAAAATSCHHHHHHIIIII!", nieste Ron, als einer der Federn vom Kissen auf seiner Nase landete. Als der Welpe das Geräusch hörte, sprang er an Ron hoch und schleckte den Rotschopf über das Gesicht.

„HAB DICH!", rief Draco und hob Karamell hoch. Der Hund begann auf der Stelle, ihn zu lecken, so dass er Schlieren in dem Ruß hinterließ, der Draco von Kopf bis Fuß bedeckte.

„Er mag dich", kicherte Harry. „Ist er nicht toll?"

„Äh…" Hermine blickte sich im Raum um und betrachte die Schäden. „Er ist wahrscheinlich nur ein bisschen aufgeregt… er wird sich beruhigen. Wir sollten ihn vielleicht baden, was?"

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich glaube, Draco braucht auch ein Bad. Er ist ganz schmutzig."

„Und das ist meine Schuld?", knurrte Draco. Er hielt den Hund von sich weg.

„Hermine! Rons Vormünder sind hier", rief Leviculus. „Soll ich sie einlassen?"

„Ja, bitte!"

Lavender und Terry traten eine Sekunde später ein und blinzelten, als sie den Ruß sahen. „Habt ihr euch entschieden, den Raum neu zu dekorieren?", fragte Terry.

„Nein", seufzte Hermine. „Harrys neuer Welpe ist in den Kamin gekrochen… und hat, wie ihr seht, ein ziemliches Chaos angestellt. Wie geht es euren Eltern?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Fein", sagte Lavender lächelnd. „Meine Mum wird morgen entlassen und Terrys Dad heute Abend. Ihre Verletzungen sahen schlimmer aus, als sie nach der Meinung der Ärzte sind."

„Ich bin so froh", jubelte die Gryffindor und umarmte Lavender.

„Sieht so aus, als hättet ihr alle Hände voll zu tun… wir werden Ron jetzt mitnehmen. Hat er euch Schwierigkeiten gemacht?"

Hermine und Draco tauschten einen Blick aus. „Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Hier", sagte Hermine und reichte Lavender eine gigantische Rolle Pergament, „ist ein detaillierter Bericht. Seit dem Frühstück haben wir ihn auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, obwohl es ihn nicht davon abgehalten hat, noch mehr anzustellen. Ihr könnt seine Bestrafung festsetzen, nachdem ihr das gelesen habt. Und hier", sagte sie und gab ihr ein Kästchen, „ist etwas von dir, das Ron sich „ausgeliehen" hat."

Lavender funkelte Ron an, der unschuldig zurücklächelte. „Du steckst in _großen _Schwierigkeiten, Ronald Weasley", knurrte sie. „Jetzt lass uns gehen, damit ich mir einfallen lassen kann, wie ich dir eine Lektion erteile." Terry hob das schmollende Kind hoch und ging hinaus, gefolgt von Lavender.

„Was jetzt?", sagte Draco und verzog das Gesicht, als Karamell ihm wieder übers Gesicht leckte.

„Wir gehen Karamell baden. Komm, Draco, bring ihn ins Badezimmer. Harry, komm mit mir, wir gehen Shampoo holen."

Minuten später waren alle neben der Badewanne versammelt, wo Draco Karamell festhielt, während er Shampoo in das rußige Fell rieb. „Verdammter Hund", murmelte er, als der Welpe ihn in die Hand biss, während er versuchte, das Halsband abzunehmen. Hermine und Harry sahen interessiert zu, wie Draco sich mit dem Halsband abmühte, bevor es endlich abging.

Gerade als er Anstalten machte, einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf des Welpen zu gießen, befreite Karamell sich von Dracos Griff und sprang aus der Wanne. Unglücklicherweise krachten seine Hinterbeine mit Draco zusammen, so dass der Slytherin über den Rand der Badewanne taumelte und ins Wasser stürzte.

„Nun bekommt Draco ein Bad", lachte Hermine. Sie hob die Shampoo- Flasche auf und begann, Dracos Haare einzuseifen.

„Lass das!", knurrte er und versuchte, ihre Hände wegzuschieben.

„Komm her und hilf mir, Harry", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Aber was ist mit Karamell?"

„Er ist größtenteils sauber und im Zimmer eingesperrt… es kann nichts allzu Schlimmes passieren." Also streckte Harry seine Hände aus, damit Hermine mehr Shampoo hineindrücken konnte. Inzwischen hatte Draco aufgehört sich zu wehren und saß still da, alle paar Augenblicke seufzend und einem Stück Seife immer wieder tödliche Blicke zuwerfend.

„Mach die Augen zu", wies Hermine an. „Harry, kipp das Wasser über seinen Kopf." Das kleine Kind gehorchte und Draco heulte auf, als eiskaltes Wasser ihn traf.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE SOLLTE DAS DENN?", blaffte er und wirbelte herum.

„Weißt du noch, als ich deinetwegen eine kalte Dusche ertragen musste? Jetzt bekommst du eine kleine Kostprobe davon… noch einen Eimer, Harry."

„Oh, nein, das wirst du nicht…" Draco stand auf und wollte heraussteigen, aber Hermine drückte ihn wieder hinunter. Doch dabei rutschte sie in dem Wasser aus, das Karamell auf den Boden verspritzt hatte, und fiel mit Draco hinein. „Macht es dir was aus, von mir runterzugehen?", keifte er, als Hermine auf seinem Bauch landete.

Ein Keuchen ertönte von der Tür und Hermine drehte sich um. „Hermine! Draco! Ausgerechnet jetzt? Vor Harry? Seid ihr beide vielleicht ungezogen…"

Hermines Gesicht färbte sich puterrot. „Wir haben gar nichts gemacht! Ich bin reingefallen!"

Ginny feixte. „Ja sicher."

„Ginny!", quietschte Harry. Er raste hinüber und schlang seine Arme um ihre Beine.

„Hallo", sagte sie lächelnd. „Was macht ihr alle hier drin?"

„Wir versuchen, Karamell zu baden. Aber er ist uns entwischt, so dass Hermine und ich stattdessen Draco die Haare gewaschen haben. Aber Hermine ist reingefallen."

„Ihr habt Draco die Haare gewaschen?", wiederholte sie. „Gott, ich wünschte, ich wäre früher gekommen. Obwohl das immer noch ein hübsches Bild macht." Sie zog eine Kamera aus ihrer Tasche und schoss ein Foto von einer gedemütigt aussehenden Hermine, die immer noch puterrot auf dem Bauch des schmollenden Dracos saß.

„GIB MIR SOFORT DIE KAMERA, GINNY!", kreischte Hermine. Sie rappelte sich hoch und raste zu ihrer Freundin.

„Nö, sie gehört mir", erwiderte Ginny und steckte sie in ihre Tasche zurück, bevor Hermine sie ihr aus der Hand schnappen konnte. Sie schaute sich verblüfft um. „Wer ist Karamell?"

„Harrys neuer Welpe. Er hat ihn heute in der Winkelgasse aufgegabelt."

„Ihr seid in die Winkelgasse gegangen?"

„Nein, nur Harry. Ein gewisser rothaariger Unruhestifter hat ihm gesagt, dass er sterben würde, wenn er keine Eiscreme bekommt… und Harry hat entschlossen, mit Dracos Flohpulver loszumarschieren. Und er hat Karamell gekauft… aber Lupin hat ein Auge auf ihn gehalten. Dumbledore hat sichergestellt, dass Harry in Sicherheit war."

„Karamell ist nicht zufällig goldfarben, oder?", erkundigte Ginny sich. Sie zwirbelte nervös eine Haarsträhne zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich ihn Karamell genannt habe", meldete Harry sich zu Wort. „Er ist golden wie Karamell."

„Tja, die Sache ist…" Ginny kicherte unbehaglich. „Als ich reingekommen bin, ist etwas an mir vorbeigesaust… und es sah goldfarben aus."

„Du meinst, das _Ding_ läuft gerade frei im Schloss herum?", rief Draco. Er setzte sich im Wasser auf.

„So ist das wohl…"

„Karamell könnte verloren gehen!", schniefte Harry. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Er wird Angst kriegen."

„Es ist nicht wirklich der Hund, um den ich mir Sorgen mache", sagte Hermine leise. „Ich gehe mir trockene Sachen anziehen und dann gehen wir alle nach ihm suchen… wir können nur hoffen, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist."

Die Gruppe brach ein paar Minuten später auf, wobei Hermine einen widerwilligen Draco hinter sich herschleifte, der protestierte, dass er sich nicht einmal in die Nähe von diesem _Ding_ begeben wollte. Als das Quartett am Ende des Korridors angelangt war, konnten sie nur noch das Chaos in der Halle anstarren.

Schüler saßen auf dem Boden, Sabber über dem ganzen Gesicht, und zerrissene Bücher und zerbrochene Tintenfässer lagen auf dem Boden. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine. Sie kniete sich neben eine ziemlich benommen wirkende Pansy, die Neville wie einen Teddybären an sich presste.

„Ein Hund", sagte sie. Sie stand langsam auf und verzog das Gesicht. „Er ist einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und an allen hochgesprungen… und hat fast alles in Sichtweite zerstört. Blaise jagt ihm gerade nach, um seinen Zauberstab wiederzubekommen."

„Er war nicht so schlimm, als ich ihn bekommen habe", flüsterte Harry.

„Du meinst, das ist dein Hund?", rief Pansy alarmiert. „Ich dachte, sie wären in Hogwarts nicht erlaubt!"

„Dumbledore hat eine Ausnahme gemacht", murmelte Draco.

„Können wir dabei helfen, nach ihm zu suchen?", fragte Neville Pansy. „Ich mochte den Hund."

Pansy blickte in Nevilles bittendes Gesicht, zu den Schülern, die vom Boden aufstanden und ihre Beulen und Blutergüsse betasteten, dann zu den zerrissenen Büchern, zurück zu Neville und seufzte. „Na schön", seufzte sie. „Lass uns helfen, den Hund zu finden."

„Danke", sagte Harry leise.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte sie herzlich.

Sie gingen aus der Halle und wandten sich einfach in die Richtung, in der sie Verwüstung sahen. Zerrissene Tapeten, verstreute Teile von Rüstungen und zerkratzter Stein waren alles gute Zeichen. In der Entfernung konnten sie vages Bellen und alarmierte Schreie hören.

„Hat jeder seinen Zauberstab?", erkundigte Hermine sich, während sie grimmig den Korridor hinuntersah, von wo die Geräusche zu kommen schienen.

„Ja", antworteten Draco und Pansy im Chor.

„Die Kinder?"

„Hab ihn", erwiderte Pansy. Sie hob Neville hoch und setzte ihn auf ihre Hüfte.

„Dann lasst uns gehen", rief Hermine und ging mit Harry auf dem Arm los. Sie rannten durch die Halle und kamen zu einem Treppenabsatz, auf dem Karamell glücklich auf- und absprang und Lavender abschleckte.

Hermine schnappte sich das Halsband aus Dracos Hand und zog es über Karamells Kopf, während der Hund damit beschäftigt war, Lavenders Haarreifen zu erreichen. Sie löste die Leine von ihrem Handgelenk, wo sie sie wie einen Gürtel angebunden hatte, befestigte es am Halsband und zerrte Karamell zurück.

„Karamell!", jubelte Harry. Er rannte hinüber und umarmte seinen Welpen. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht!" Er brach in Lachen aus, als der Hund auf ihn krabbelte und sein Gesicht mit Küssen überzog.

„Es tut mir so leid, Hermine!", rief Lavender und zog sie in die Arme. „Und bei dir auch, Draco!"

„Was?", fragte der Slytherin, leicht verblüfft, als Lavender ihn ebenfalls in die Arme schloss.

„Wegen der Puppen. Ich habe den Bericht auf dem Weg zu unserem Raum gelesen, zu dem wir immer noch nicht gekommen sind, und es tut mir so leid! Ich wusste nicht, dass er sie geklaut hat! Professor Trelawney – " Hier schnaubte Hermine, schwieg aber ansonsten. „– hat sie mir zur Übung gegeben. Und in der Anleitung steht, dass man nur Oblittero sagen muss, wenn man nicht kontrolliert werden will. Es wird den Effekt auf der Stelle abbrechen und die Puppe hat keine Wirkung mehr. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie er an meinen Koffer gekommen ist! Ich halte ihn immer verschlossen!"

Während Pansy, Ginny und Hermine sich bemühten, Lavender zu beruhigen, standen Blaise, Terry und Draco an der Seite und unterhielten sich über Quidditch. Ron schlich sich zu Harry, der nun ruhig neben seinem Haustier hockte und Karamell hinter den Ohren kraulte.

„Hast du Schwierigkeiten bekommen?", fragte Harry, als Ron sich neben ihn setzte.

„Ganz viele", grinste er. „Lavender hat mir für eine Woche Nachtisch verboten, aber sie weiß nicht von dem Zeug, das ich in meinem Zimmer versteckt habe. Und ich soll während der Stunden still sitzen, aber sie können mich nicht wirklich dazu bringen. Und ich muss helfen, den Gemeinschaftsraum jeden Abend sauberzumachen." Hierbei verzog er das Gesicht. „Ich weiß aber nicht, wie ich da wieder rauskomme."

Neville kam herüber und setzte sich still neben sie, während er Karamell streichelte, der ihm übers Gesicht leckte.

„Du hättest sie nicht aus ihrem Koffer nehmen sollen", tadelte Harry. „Wenn ich das bei mir Zuhause gemacht hätte, wäre ich in wirklich großen Schwierigkeiten."

„Würde deine Familie dir auch keinen Nachtisch geben?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie würden mir gar nichts mehr geben. Und sie würden mich in meinen Schrank sperren."

Rons Mund öffnete sich vor Entsetzen. „Du kannst zu mir nach Hause kommen", verkündete er. „Meine Mum würde das nie tun! Du kannst so was wie mein Bruder sein! Und wir könnten uns gegen Fred und George verschwören!"

„Meine Oma würde dich auch bei uns wohnen lassen!", sagte Neville.

„Ehrlich? Ich könnte bei euch wohnen?"

„Ja. Ich bin sicher, meiner Mum würde es nichts ausmachen."

„Meiner Oma auch nicht."

„Ihr seid die Besten!", rief Harry und umarmte Ron und Neville fest.

„Harry… krieg keine… Luft mehr", keuchte Ron. Neville nickte zustimmend.

„Oh, tut mir leid." Harry grinste verlegen.

„Hey! Lasst uns das Treppengeländer runterrutschen!", schlug Ron vor. „Das habe ich bei mir zu Hause auch die ganze Zeit gemacht, bevor es kaputtgegangen ist."

„Es ist kaputtgegangen?", wiederholte Harry. Er spähte über den Rand des Treppenabsatzes zu dem _sehr _weit entfernten Boden.

„Ja, aber das hier ist aus Stein. Es dürfte nicht kaputtgehen. Kommt ihr? Wollt ihr es versuchen? Es macht echt Spaß!"

„Ist es gefährlich? Können wir uns wehtun?"

„Nö. Solange du ein Bein auf jeder Seite des Geländers hast, ist alles in Ordnung. Ich werde als erstes runterrutschen, wenn du willst, und du kommst dann nach."

„Ich habe Höhenangst", sagte Neville leise. „Ich werde mit Karamell spielen gehen." Das braunhaarige Kind rückte von dem Geländer weg und setzte sich wieder neben den Welpen.

„Okay", stimmte Harry langsam zu. „Also wird es wie Achterbahn sein, richtig? Ich bin einmal damit gefahren, weil Onkel Vernon der Meinung war, Dudley braucht etwas Weiches, damit er sich nicht an den Metalltüren wehtut."

„Was ist eine Achterbahn?"

Draco, der das Wort aufschnappte, sagte: „Eine Muggle- Vergnügungspark- Attraktion, die schnell ist." Mit einem spitzen Blick zu Hermine fügte er hinzu: „Sehr schnell."

„Oh", machte Ron. „Ja, so ähnlich, schätze ich."

Ron setzte einen Fuß auf den rauen Stein und zog sich auf den glatten Teil hinauf. „Siehst du die Kurve hier?", fragte er und deutete auf eine Biegung im Gelände. „Warte, bis ich da bin, bevor du losrutschst. Denk daran, dich festzuhalten… du willst doch nicht runterfallen."

Ron schlitterte das Gefälle hinunter und wurde immer schneller, während er vor Entzücken kreischte. Harry positionierte sich gerade sorgfältig, als er Rons vergnügten Schrei hörte… wie alle anderen auch.

„Harry! Nein! Tu es nicht!", rief Hermine, gerade als Harry sich abstieß.

„Oh, mein Gott!", schrie Lavender und zeigte auf die Treppe, die Harry und Ron sich ausgesucht hatten. „Sie bewegt sich!"

„Keine Panik", rief Terry, bevor er aufbrüllte und im Kreis herumrannte. Lavender brach in Tränen aus und hielt sich die Augen zu.

„Lasst sie schweben!", rief Pansy und griff hastig nach ihrem Zauberstab. Blaise schoss einen Zauber ab, traf aber nicht, da die Kinder zu schnell waren. „Schnell!", kreischte Pansy und schoss auch einen Zauber ab, der ebenfalls das Ziel verfehlte.

Eine Sekunde später war Ron in der Luft. Er segelte mehrere Meter über dem Boden durch die Luft und verlor rasch an Höhe. Hermine schoss Verlangsamzauber ab, die jedoch alle den Rotschopf verfehlten, der nun vor Furcht statt vor Aufregung brüllte.

Weit unter Ron ging gerade ein gewisser Zaubertränkelehrer entlang, als er Geschrei hörte, das rapide lauter wurde. Er blickte auf und sah ein großes schwarz- rotes Objekt auf sich zufliegen, bevor Ron genau auf Snape landete und den Lehrer zu Boden warf. Unglücklicherweise konnte die Gruppe oben Snape nicht sehen und hörte nur einen lauten Plumps.

„ER IST GESTÜRZT!", schrie Pansy. „OH MERLIN! ER IST WIRKLICH RUNTERGEFALLEN!"

Harry flog einen Moment später vom Geländer und segelte ebenfalls nach unten. Snape, der nach dem Zusammenprall benommen geblinzelt hatte, sah gerade rechtzeitig auf, um Harry auf sich und Ron zufliegen zu sehen. Der Professor wurde abermals zu Boden geworfen. Die Gruppe am oberen Ende der Treppe sprintete herab, alle flehend, dass es den beiden Kindern gut ging.

„_Wenn er noch lebt, schwöre ich, werde ich seine Bestrafung aufheben und ihm soviel Nachtisch geben, wie sein Magen aushält. Nur lass ihn gesund sein."_

„_Wenn Harry oder Ron tot sind, werde ich es mir nie verzeihen. Wenn sie nur am Leben sind, verspreche ich, in meinem nächsten Test mit Absicht durchzufallen und meinen perfekten Punktestand zu verlieren."_

„_Verdammte Idioten. Ich schätze, Ron ist noch dümmer geworden, als er jünger geworden ist. Wenn ihr beide nicht gestorben seid, durch irgendein Wunder, werde ich Quidditch für einen Monat lang aussetzen und zwei Monate lang keinen Besen anrühren."_

„_Ich verspreche, nie wieder jemanden zu beißen, wenn sie beide noch leben. Bitte, bitte, bitte lass sie am Leben sein."_

„_WAAAAHHHHH! Sie können nicht tot sein! Ich habe sie gerade kennen gelernt! Warum habe ich sie nicht aufgehalten?"_

„_Wuff?"_

„_Ich bin so froh, dass Pansy und ich den Klugen der Drei bekommen haben. Aber die beiden sollten besser okay sein… ich will nicht aus der Schule geschmissen werden."_

„_Sie sind okay… ganz ruhig. Oh Merlin! Du solltest sie besser gesund sein lassen! Sonst werde ich dir in deinen verfluchten Arsch treten, wenn ich dir jemals begegnen sollte. Hast du mich verstanden?"_

„_Einer von ihnen ist mein Freund. Der andere ist mein Bruder. Wenn einer von ihnen tot ist… oh Mann, dann ist die Hölle los."_

Während die verängstigte Gruppe hinunter rannte, schüttelte Ron den Kopf, um ihn von den schwarzen Punkten zu befreien. Seine Augen fokussierten sich auf Snape, der gerade wieder sein Bewusstsein erlangte. „Oh, Professor Scary!", rief er, „du hast uns gerettet! Wir leben noch!"

Harry setzte sich behutsam an und glitt von Ron auf den Boden. „Danke, Sir", sagte er leise. Dankbarkeit schimmerte in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Oh mein Gott! Euch geht es gut! Sie sind am Leben! Beruhigt euch, Leute!", rief Hermine, die die Prozession anführte. Ron stieg ebenfalls von Snape herunter und der Lehrer erhob sich vorsichtig, wobei er bei der Bewegung das Gesicht verzog. „Vielen Dank, Professor!", schluchzte Hermine. Sie schlang die Arme um Snape und brach völlig zusammen. „Danke!"

Snape tätschelte ihr verlegen auf den Rücken, immer noch leicht benommen und nicht ganz begreifend, dass er gerade eine Gryffindor tröstete. Draco löste sie sanft von Snape und sie klammerte sich stattdessen an ihm fest.

„Ihnen geht es gut", flüsterte er und rieb Kreise auf ihren Rücken. „Beruhig dich, Hermine, sie sind in Sicherheit. Nichts ist passiert."

Sie nickte langsam und wischte sich die Augen, obwohl sie weiter an Draco gelehnt stand. Harry kam herüber und Draco hob ihn mit einem Arm hoch, so dass Harry nun zwischen seinen beiden Vormündern war. Nachdem Draco sichergestellt hatte, dass Hermine sich genug beruhigt hatte, ging er zu seinem Patenonkel hinüber, der immer noch ein wenig taumelte.

„Bist du okay, Onkel Sev?", erkundigte er sich. Er nahm Snapes einen Arm und legte ihn um seine Schultern. „Ich helfe dir in dein Büro zurück… ich denke, du musst dich hinlegen." Snape nickte. „Ich bringe Onkel Sev in sein Büro", verkündete Draco. „Hermine, warum gehst du nicht mit Harry in unseren Raum? Wir treffen uns in ein paar Minuten da."

Hermine nickte kurz und nachdem sie Ron fest umarmt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg nach oben, Harry an sich gedrückt und Karamell im Schlepptau. Als Draco sich ein paar Minuten später zu ihnen gesellte, fand er Hermine auf der Couch sitzend, Harry immer noch in den Armen und den Hund zu den Füßen zusammengerollt.

„Ich glaube, du kannst ihn loslassen", sagte Draco lächelnd. Er setzte sich neben sie. „Wie geht's dir, Harry?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ein bisschen wund", gab er zu. „Aber Professor Snape hat mich und Ron gerettet. Ich bin froh, dass er da war… ich hatte echt Angst."

„Wir hatten auch Angst."

„Ich glaube, ich gehe etwas lesen", verkündete Hermine. „Wie wäre es mit einer Geschichte, Harry? Das sollte uns helfen, uns abzuregen."

„Sicher", stimmte er zu.

„Wäre es okay, wenn ich rausgehe und ein bisschen herumfliege?", fragte Draco. _„Das mit dem Versprechen war nur ein Scherz… ich und nicht fliegen? Niemals!"_

„Ja, geh ruhig. Du kannst eine Pause gebrauchen."

Draco lächelte und verschwand in sein Zimmer, aus dem er einen Augenblick später mit seinem Nimbus 2001 in der Hand heraustrat. Mit einem Winken zum Abschied verließ er den Raum.

Harry und Hermine fingen eine Geschichte an, doch das Kind bemerkte, wie Hermine zwischen den Wörtern zu stoppen schien, bevor sie endgültig verstummte. Er sah in ihr Gesicht auf und realisierte, dass sie eingeschlafen war. „Sie muss wirklich kaputt sein", überlegte er. Er stieg von ihrem Schoß und legte sie sanft auf ein Kissen. Er rannte zum Schrank hinüber, zog eine Decke heraus und deckte Hermine damit zu.

Er ging in sein Zimmer und durchwühlte seinen Koffer, bis er fand, was er schon eine Weile hatte ausprobieren wollen. Das Holz glänzte ihn an und die goldene, kursive Schrift am Griff strahlte hell. „Ich frage mich, ob er wirklich fliegen kann…" Harry zog seine Jacke an, schulterte den Besen und marschierte los. Doch als er versuchte, durch das Porträt hindurchzugehen, gab es nicht nach.

Harry lief zu dem großen Fenster hinüber, das zu Hagrids Haus hinausging. Er drehte am Griff und bemerkte überrascht, dass das Fenster aufschwang. Und zu seinem Glück waren lange Efeuränke um den Fenstersims bis zum Boden geschlungen.

Zögerlich kletterte er hinaus (nach der vorherigen Episode ein wenig ungehalten vor Höhen), den Feuerblitz in einer Hand und die andere um die Ranken geschlungen. Ein paar angespannte Minuten später trafen seine Füße auf den Boden und Harry stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Er lief zum Quidditch- Feld hinüber, den Besen hinter sich her schleifend.

Draco stieg nach einer Reihe von Loopings von seinem Besen. Mit einem Blick übers Feld bemerkte er erleichtert, dass es verlassen war… das Feld für sich selbst zu haben, war ein ziemlich seltenes Ereignis. Der Blondschopf kniff die Augen zusammen, als eine kleine Gestalt das Feld betrat und zur Mitte lief.

Seine silbernen Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Person erkannten. Es war Harry! Und er machte Anstalten, den Feuerblitz zu besteigen! Draco sprang wieder auf seinen Besen und düste durch das Stadion auf die winzige Gestalt zu, die nun ein Bein über den Besen schwang. Er schaffte es gerade rechtzeitig, das Ende des Besens zu packen, bevor er plötzlich von seinem eigenen Besen gerissen wurde und durch die Luft flog, viel schneller, als er es jemals erfahren hatte.

Harry kreischte vor Überraschung wegen der Geschwindigkeit und klammerte sich verzweifelt am Stiel fest, die Augen fest geschlossen. Draco keuchte auf, als er realisierte, dass sie auf den See zusteuerten. Er streckte den Arm aus und packte ein wenig mehr vom Besen, bevor er seinen Körper nach rechts schwang, worauf sie glücklicherweise umdrehten und zum Schloss zurückflogen.

Doch sobald Draco dachte, dass sie in Sicherheit waren, realisierte er, dass das nicht einmal annähernd der Wahrheit entsprach. Harry lehnte sich in seiner Angst auf dem Besen vorwärts und sie rasten im Sturzflug auf den Boden zu! Wieder gelang es Draco, den Besen von seiner furchtbaren Bahn abzubringen.

Für die nächsten zwanzig Minuten fuhren sie fort, Loopings und Schleifen zu ziehen, wobei Harry überhaupt nicht bemerkte, dass Draco hinter ihm am Besen hing. Jedoch nur, bis Harry sich auf dem Besen zurücklehnte und der Besen in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit rückwärts flog. „HARRY!", brüllte Draco in Harrys Ohr, das jetzt näher bei ihm war.

Harry drehte sich um und blinzelte überrascht. Aber sein Mund formte sich zu einem „O" des Grauens, als er an Draco vorbei sah. Draco drehte sich um, um herauszufinden, was das Kind plötzlich noch entsetzter als vorher aussehen ließ. Seine Antwort? Eine Mauer von Hogwarts näherte sich rapide direkt hinter ihnen.

„Das wird wehtun, was?", murmelte er vor sich hin. Eine Sekunde später krachte Draco gegen den Stein und plumpste zu Boden, wobei er den Besen und Harry mit sich hinunterzog. Er stürzte auf den Boden und Harry landete auf ihm.

Hastig rappelte das Kind sich auf. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske des Entsetzens. „Draco?", flüsterte er und berührte den Slytherin im Gesicht. „Beweg dich nicht, okay? Ich gehe die Schwester holen!"

Harry platzte ins Schloss und raste die Treppe zum Krankenflügel hinauf, dem einzigen Ort in Hogwarts, den er aus dem Gedächtnis finden konnte. „Mrs. Schwester!", rief er und stürmte in den Raum. „Du musst helfen! Er ist schlimm verletzt!"

„Wer ist verletzt?", erkundigte sie sich sanft.

„Draco! Er ist in eine Mauer gekracht! Es ist alles meine Schuld! Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass der Besen wirklich losfliegen würde!"

„Schon wieder Draco?", seufzte sie. „Er und Miss Granger müssen wohl darum konkurrieren, wer am meisten krank oder verletzt wird. Warum bringst du mich nicht zu ihm? Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann…"

Harry führte sie eifrig hinaus zu der Mauer, wo Draco gestürzt war und sich inzwischen eine Menschenmenge versammelt hatte. „Aus dem Weg", befahl Pomfrey und schob Schüler beiseite. „Und gebt ihm Raum zum Atmen, um Merlins Willen!" Sie kniete sich neben den bewusstlosen Slytherin und untersuchte ihn. „Hat einen gebrochenen Rücken, Verletzung am Kopf und Abschürfungen. Nichts, was ich nicht wieder auf die Reihe kriege."

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und legte ein weiches blaues Glühen auf Draco, dessen Gesicht sich etwas entspannte. „Das hat die Knochen geheilt", bemerkte sie mit Stolz. „Aber ich fürchte, es heißt mindestens einen Tag Krankenflügel für Mr. Malfoy." Sie ließ Draco in die Höhe schweben und trat in die Schule. Harry lief neben ihr her und schleifte seinen Feuerblitz und Dracos Nimbus 2001 hinter sich her, den ein Schüler freundlicherweise vom Feld geholt hatte.

Sobald Draco aufs Bett gelegt worden war, kam Hermine hereingerannt. „Da bist du ja!", rief sie und warf die Arme um Harry. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hab versucht zu fliegen… ich hab nicht gedacht, dass er wirklich losfliegen würde. Und Draco hing am Ende vom Besen… und er ist verletzt."

Hermine warf einen Blick zu dem Slytherin, dessen Augen geschlossen waren. „Ah! Da sind sie ja, Miss Granger." Pomfrey kam aus dem Hinterzimmer, mehrere Flaschen in der Hand. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann Sie auftauchen würden. Mr. Malfoy wird etwa einen Tag hier bleiben müssen… er hat sich den Rücken gebrochen und ich mache mir Sorgen um die Kopfverletzung. Aber er sollte wieder in Ordnung kommen", versicherte sie, als sie sah, wie sich Angst auf Hermines Gesicht ausbreitete. „Hatte einen Besenunfall, so wie ich verstanden habe."

„Aber er wird wieder gesund?"

„Ja, wenn er sich genug ausgeruht hat."

„Dann sollten wir besser gehen, was, Harry?" Hermine drückte Dracos Hand und sah sich im Zimmer um, bevor sie Harry beinahe fallen ließ. „Oh nein…"

„Was?", fragte Harry. Er schaute sich ebenfalls um.

„Ich habe Karamell mitgenommen", sagte sie leise. „Ich wollte nicht, dass er den Raum ruiniert, während wir weg sind. Aber er ist jetzt nicht hier."

„Er ist wieder weg?"

„Das könnte man wohl so sagen." In dem Augenblick hörten sie Gebell am anderen Ende des Korridors, begleitet von mehreren Schreien. Hermine seufzte. „Jetzt geht das schon wieder los."

* * *

Na? Habt ihr die Gedanken allen Leuten zuordnen können? Ist doch nicht so schwer, oder?^^

Review nicht vergessen!! Danke!


	24. Vergangenes und Gegenwärtiges

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

Dieses Kapitel wird euch gefallen, weil Hermine und Draco wieder etwas enger zusammenwachsen!^^ Viel Spaß!

**

* * *

Kapitel 24 – Vergangenes und Gegenwärtiges**

Nach etwa zwei Stunden, in denen sie den überdrehten Welpen in Hogwarts herumjagten, hatten Hermine und Harry es geschafft, ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzuholen. Sie waren beide erschöpft, doch das Tier war noch voll im Schwung.

Im Augenblick war Hermine auf der Couch ausgestreckt und Harry lag auf dem Boden, während beide beobachteten, wie Karamell mit einem Kissen im Maul durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hetzte, beide zu müde, um den Hund aufzuhalten.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, dass er so viele Schwierigkeiten macht", entschuldigte Harry sich kleinlaut.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", seufzte Hermine. „Meine Cousins hatten vor langer Zeit einen ähnlichen Hund… und er war sogar noch wilder, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist. Er ist nur ein Welpe… er wird es bald ablegen."

„Also bist du nicht böse?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Warum sollte ich böse sein?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Fussel auf dem Teppich. „Ich sollte besser ein paar Hausaufgaben erledigen", überlegte Hermine. „Schließlich haben wir morgen noch Unterricht." Sie stand von der Couch auf, ging in ihr Zimmer und kam mit ihrer Schultasche heraus. „Runen zuerst, was meinst du?", fragte sie das Kind. „Dann kann ich Draco bei seinen helfen… er ist nicht besonders gut."

Tatsächlich taugten weder Draco noch Harry etwas in Alten Runen. Als die Unterrichtsstunden so getauscht worden waren, dass alle drei Partner an denselben Fächern teilnehmen konnten, waren einige Veränderungen eingetreten, die beiden Jungen nicht gefallen hatten. Hermine war zu ihrem Unglück nach Wahrsagen gesteckt worden und Harry und Draco nach Alte Runen. Und in Wahrheit hatte keiner der beiden eine Ahnung, was sie da sollten.

Als Harry in den Kurs gelassen worden war, war er überzeugt, dass die Male auf den Steinen nur Punkte und Striche waren und nichts daraus interpretiert werden konnte. Also verbrachte er die ganze Stunde damit, Punkte zu zählen und in Abhängigkeit von der Anzahl Vorhersagen über die Lebensdauer des Steins zu treffen.

Draco war ein wenig besser… er begriff zumindest das Konzept, dass die Zeichen Symbole und Buchstaben darstellten. Doch er bekam es nicht in seinen Kopf, dass verschiedene Sprachen eingraviert waren. Sie stammten nicht alle von einer Kultur. Und deswegen glaubte er, wenn er ein umgedrehtes „u" sah, dass es auf jedem Stein dasselbe bedeutete.

Doch glücklicherweise beschränkte das Ausmaß von Veränderungen ihrer Stundenpläne sich darauf. Alle drei nahmen immer noch an Kräuterkunde, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, Zauberkünste, Zaubertränke, Geschichte der Zauberei und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe teil. _„Und Harry hat morgen seine erste Stunde bei Hagrid"_, dachte Hermine, während sie ihr Runenbuch aufschlug. _„Ich hoffe wirklich, Hagrid bringt nichts allzu Gefährliches mit… ich glaube nicht, dass Harry so gut mit einem Drachen klarkommen würde wie Draco. Vielleicht ein Einhorn oder etwas Zahmes?"_

Hermine hielt ihr Buch neben einen kleinen Stein, den der Professor jedem Schüler zum Übersetzen aufgegeben hatte. Sie beäugte das Stück, das nur etwa vier Zentimeter groß war, und wusste, dass sie mindestens eine Stunde an dem Tisch sitzen würde. Obwohl es unglaublich klein war, würde sie mehrere Runen durchgehen müssen, um herauszufinden, welche Sprache es war. Und danach musste sie das gesamte Ding übersetzen, was definitiv eine Weile in Anspruch nehmen würde.

Harry setzte sich neben sie und sah zu, wie sie sorgfältig das uralt aussehende Buch zu Rate zog, bevor sie wieder den Stein ansah. „Es ist Griechisch", sagte sie etwa zwanzig Minuten später grinsend und betrachtete ihre Entdeckung voller Stolz.

Sie nahm ein Blatt leeres Pergament heraus und begann, jedes Symbol auf dem Stein senkrecht abzuschreiben, so dass sie die Übersetzung rechts daneben notieren konnte. Harry saß während des gesamten Prozesses geduldig neben ihr und wurde langsam müde, während die Uhr im Zimmer leise tickte, Hermines Feder kratzte und Karamells langsam Atemzüge anzeigten, dass der Welpe sich endlich verausgabt hatte und eingeschlafen war.

Harry ließ sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch vorwärts gleiten und machte Anstalten, seinen Kopf auf die Arme zu legen, als das Geräusch von zerschepperndem Glas erklang. Harry sprang auf und sah voller Entsetzen zu, wie die Tinte von dem Fass, das er zerbrochen hatte, sich über Hermines fast fertige Übersetzung ausbreitete und sie unwiderruflich ruinierte.

„Ich… ich…", stammelte er und wich langsam vor Hermine zurück aus Angst, wie sie reagieren würde. Bevor Hermine etwas sagen oder tun konnte, flüchtete Harry aus dem Zimmer in sein eigenes. Er blickte sich wild nach einem Besenschrank um und als er keinen fand, entschied er sich für den Kleiderschrank. Er riss die Türen auf, stieg hinein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Neben ein Paar Stiefel gekauert, lauschte Harry aufmerksam auf jegliches Geräusch von Hermine, während sein Herz gegen seine Rippen pochte, die grünen Augen weit vor Panik. Es war nicht mit Absicht gewesen… ehrlich. Hermine würde ihn wahrscheinlich bestrafen… was würde es werden? Ein Tag lang kein Essen? Das ganze Haus (oder in diesem Fall den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum?) saubermachen? Alle Mahlzeiten kochen? Ihn für eine Weile im Kleiderschrank einsperren? Nichts davon klang allzu ansprechend.

Er hörte, wie sie ins Zimmer kam, die Schritte durch den Teppich gedämpft, langsam und vorsichtig. „Harry?", flüsterte sie. Sie drehte sich im Kreis und suchte nach dem Kind. „Es ist okay", beruhigte sie, „ich bin nicht böse auf dich."

Harry blieb immer noch still, da er nicht hinausgehen und ihr gegenübertreten wollte. Hermine war immer nett zu ihm gewesen und jetzt hatte er ihre Hausaufgabe ruiniert, an der sie so hart gearbeitet hatte. Und er hatte Draco verletzt, weil er versucht hatte zu fliegen. Und Professor Scary, als er auf ihm gelandet war. Und er hatte allen Angst eingejagt, als er in die Winkelgasse gegangen war. Alles, was er getan hatte, war Leute traurig und unglücklich zu machen. Selbst wenn seine echte Familie ihn nicht mochte, hatte er sich zumindest noch nie so schuldig gefühlt wie jetzt, wenn er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

Der kleine Lichtstrahl, der durch den Spalt zwischen den Schranktüren gekommen war, verschwand, als Hermine davor trat. Schaudernd verkroch Harry sich in die tiefste Ecke des Schranks, während Hermine langsam die Türen öffneten. „Es ist okay", murmelte sie und fiel auf die Knie, um auf Harrys Höhe zu kommen. „Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich… du kannst herauskommen."

Ängstlich rückte Harry nach vorn, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, damit er sie nicht ansehen musste. „Warum bist du hier drinnen?", fragte sie leise. Sie wollte den Jungen umarmen, hatte jedoch Angst, dass er zurückschrecken würde.

„Ich konnte keinen Besenschrank finden", erwiderte er mit so leiser Stimme, dass sie Mühe hatte, es zu hören.

„Besenschrank?", wiederholte sie. Sie wusste von früher, dass Harry in einem Besenschrank geschlafen hatte, weil seine Verwandten ihm kein Bett abgeben wollten, doch es war nicht einmal annähernd Schlafenszeit. „Warum warst du auf der Suche nach einem Besenschrank?"

„Hier bin ich in Sicherheit", wisperte er. „Wenn Onkel Vernon mich einsperrt, muss ich mir keine Sorgen darüber machen, jemanden in den Weg zu kommen, und dann kann ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen."

„Er sperrt dich ein?", rief Hermine.

„Nur wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe", sagte Harry hastig, da er sich vor der Wut fürchtete, die sich in Hermine aufbraute.

„Und was", fragte sie mit gefährlich sanftem Tonfall, „ist falsch?"

„Dudley traurig zu machen", sagte er, „oder ihn wütend zu machen. Nicht das ganze Geschirr perfekt zu waschen. Zu vergessen, das oberste Regal im Speisezimmer abzustauben… solche Sachen", flüsterte Harry.

„Er sperrt dich dafür ein?", rief sie. Ihre Stimme hob sich. „Wie kann er es wagen? Das… das…" Tief Luft holend, hielt Hermine sich davor zurück zu sagen, was sie dachte, und wand ihre Energie stattdessen auf das Kind zurück, das sich leicht duckte. „Es ist in Ordnung… ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Ich bin wütend auf deinen Onkel."

„Aber ich habe deine Hausaufgabe kaputt gemacht", murmelte Harry. „Und ich habe Draco und Professor Scary wehgetan. Ich sollte bestraft werden."

„Nein", entgegnete Hermine bestimmt. „Du bist nur ein Kind, Harry. Erst fünf. Du musst noch nicht so verantwortungsbewusst oder reif sein. Du solltest glücklich sein… spielen und lachen. Mit deinen Freunden Spaß haben. Mach dir keine Sorgen um kleine Dinge wie meine Hausaufgaben. Sie sind nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass du glücklich bist. Und das ist alles, was ich für dich will, okay?"

„Aber ich habe Draco und Professor Scary wehgetan", beharrte Harry. „Wenn ich Dudley wehtue, würde Onkel Vernon mir nichts zu essen geben und mich einsperren!"

„Er… was?", presste Hermine hervor. Wieder tanzten Flammen in ihren Augen. „Ich werde deinen verdammten Onkel umbringen!"

„Nicht!", rief Harry. Er klammerte sich an Hermines Arm fest. „Ich will nicht, dass du ins Gefängnis kommst! Bitte tue Onkel Vernon nicht!"

Die Wut auf Hermines Gesicht erstarb, als sie auf das kleine Kind hinuntersah, das leise weinte und ihren Arm umklammerte. „Ich werde ihm nichts tun", versicherte sie ihm. Er hob Harry hoch und schloss ihn in die Arme.

Sie blieben eine Weile so, während Hermine Harry sanft wiegte und den Zorn, den sie über Harrys Familie verspürte, niederzwang. „Wie wär's, wenn wir Draco besuchen gehen?", schlug sie vor. „Ich bin sicher, dass er Gesellschaft haben möchte, wenn er denn wach ist."

Harry nickte zustimmend und die beiden gingen los, nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, dass Karamell sicher in dem Käfig eingeschlossen war, den Hermine mit einer Schüssel Wasser und seinen Spielzeugen heraufbeschworen hatte. „Keine Sorge", versicherte Hermine Harry, als der Junge seinen Welpen sorgenvoll anschaute, „sobald er einige Grundmanieren gelernt hat und nicht alles anknabbert, werden wir ihn nicht mehr einsperren müssen."

Die beiden kamen ein paar Minuten später im Krankenflügel an, wo sie hörten, wie die strenge Stimme von Pomfrey einen ungehorsamen Slytherin zurück ins Bett zwang. „Sie haben sich den Rücken gebrochen, Mr. Malfoy, und ich weigere mich, Sie gehen zu lassen! Und Sie haben es wundersamerweise geschafft, sich _wieder_ am Kopf zu verletzen! Wenn Sie nicht still liegen, werde ich Ihnen einen Körperklammerfluch aufhalsen!"

„Hallo, Madam Pomfrey", begrüßte Hermine sie und trat mit einem Grinsen in den Raum. „Benimmt sich jemand gerade daneben?"

„Ah, Hallo, Miss Granger und Harry", sagte die Pflegerin. Sie lächelte den kleinen Jungen an, der ihr Lächeln schüchtern erwiderte. „Vielleicht könnten Sie Mr. Malfoy zur Vernunft bringen oder ihn zumindest dazu bringen, still zu liegen?"

„Wir werden es versuchen", lachte Hermine. „Komm, Harry. Lass uns sicherstellen, dass Draco im Bett bleibt, wo er auch hingehört."

„Du bist nicht meine Mutter", schmollte Draco. Er funkelte Hermine an. Der Slytherin trug eine frische, weiße Hose, für die der Krankenflügel berühmt war, und sein gesamter Oberkörper war von Bandagen umwickelt. An seiner Stirn prangte ein weiterer Verband und an der Hinterseite seiner rechten Schulter war ein großer Bluterguss zu sehen, wo er mit der Mauer zusammengekracht war.

Harry starrte Draco bestürzt an, während ihn Schuldgefühle überkamen. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst."

Draco lächelte Harry zu. „Es ist okay, Harry. Ich weiß, dass es nicht deine Absicht war, richtig?" Harry nickte rasch, erleichtert, dass Draco nicht böse zu sein schien.

„Wie lange wirst du noch hier bleiben müssen?", erkundigte Hermine sich mit einem besorgten Blick zu Draco.

„Diese verdammte Hexe versucht, mich die Nacht hier zu behalten."

„Achte auf deine Wortwahl", schalt Hermine. „Es sind Kinder anwesend. Aber die ganze Nacht?"

„Das sagt _sie_ zumindest", antwortete Draco mit einem finsteren Blick zu Pomfrey. „Aber ich fühle mich wunderbar."

„Gut", grinste Hermine. „Ich habe dir ein paar deiner Hausaufgaben mitgebracht und da du dich dem gewachsen fühlst, ist es Zeit, damit anzufangen."

„Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?"

„Nö. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mit deinem Unterrichtsstoff zurückfällst."

„Es ist Sonntag! Ich mache am Sonntag keine Hausaufgaben!"

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil… weil…"

„Weil was?"

„Weil es Sonntag ist!"

Harry lachte leise, während Hermine den Kopf schüttelte. „Draco", sagte sie langsam, die Stimme süßlicher als Honig, „warum machst du am Sonntag keine Hausaufgaben?"

„Weil es mein Tag der Ruhe ist", sagte er stur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dann sieht es so aus, als würde ich das hier mitnehmen", feixte sie und nahm Glitzer vom Nachttisch. „Schließlich geht die Arbeit vor dem Spaß. Und wenn du keine Arbeit machen willst, dann bekommst du auch keinen Spaß. Harry, sei so gut und reich mir die Quidditch- Bücher."

„Hey! Rühr sie nicht an!", rief Draco. Er machte einen Hechtsprung zu den Büchern, die gerade an Hermine weitergegeben worden waren.

„Böser Junge", sagte sie und wackelte einen Finger in seinem Gesicht. „Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, du darfst dich nicht bewegen." Sie schob ihn aufs Bett zurück, hob Harry hoch und setzte das Kind auf Dracos Bauch, um den Blondschopf am Platz zu halten. „Das sollte funktionieren", sagte sie lächelnd, stolz auf ihr Werk.

„Du hast Glück, dass ich da keine Prellungen habe", knurrte Draco. Zu Harry sagte er: „Beweg dich nicht zu viel, okay? Ich bin immer noch ziemlich wund."

„Willst du, dass ich runtergehe?", erkundigte Harry sich.

„Du kannst runtergehen, wenn Draco verspricht, sich nicht zu rühren", verkündete Hermine.

„Ich verspreche, mich nicht zu rühren", brummte Draco, erleichtert, als Harry auf den Boden sprang. „Aber ernsthaft, Hermine, kannst du mal ein bisschen locker lassen? Ich liege hier nicht auf meinem Sterbebett."

„Aber du bist verletzt", beharrte sie. „Jetzt werde ich dir einen Abschnitt aus der Geschichte der Zauberei vorlesen und du machst dir Notizen."

„Ich dachte, ich soll mich nicht rühren."

„Deine Hand zu bewegen geht in Ordnung. Harry, komm herüber. Wir lesen gemeinsam. Ich fange an und du übernimmst den zweiten Abschnitt, okay?"

„Okay", sagte Harry strahlend.

„Hast du Pergament und Tinte, Draco?"

„Ja, Mutter."

Hermine räusperte sich und begann: „Drachenkrieg von 1682. Anfang 1681 wurden die Löwendrachen, besser bekannt als Chinesische Feuerbälle, beinahe bis zum Aussterben gejagt, weil chinesische Zauberer die Eier ohne Gnade für ihre Zauberei aufspüren wollten. Vor Furcht flohen die Feuerbälle von ihrem Zuhause, um anderweitig Schutz zu suchen. Du bist an der Reihe, Harry", sagte sie lächelnd und reichte ihm das Buch.

„Die Feuerbälle fanden das Zuhause der Schwe… Schwed…"

„Schweden", berichtigte Hermine.

„Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzer, die im App… Appa… wie spricht man das aus, Hermine?"

„Appalachian", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Appalachian- Gebirge", fuhr Harry fort. „Diese Drachen wurden gewiehert? Ist das richtig?"

„Gewildert."

„Gewildert für ihre Haut, woraus Handschuhe und Schilder hergestellt wurden. Die Kurzschnäuzer stimmten zu, den Feuerbällen zu helfen, wenn sie ihnen halfen."

„Ich übernehme von hier", sagte Hermine grinsend. „Super gelesen, Harry. Wo in aller Welt hast du das gelernt?"

„Aus Büchern", antwortete er leise. „Ich mag es zu lesen… aber nicht so sehr wie du."

„Das ist gut zu hören", bemerkte Draco, der sich eine letzte Notiz machte. „Wir brauchen keine zweite Hermine."

„Alle sollten wie ich lesen", entgegnete Hermine. „Wenn alle es tun würden, wären wir alle viel schlauer? Stell dir vor, wenn du Quidditch- Training für eine Woche aussetzen und die Zeit stattdessen aufs Lernen verwenden würdest. Meinst du nicht, du wärst dann besser in der Schule?"

„Das", knurrte Draco, „ist nicht witzig. Und außerdem fangen wir Quidditch nicht vor Februar an. Also habe ich Zeit fürs Lernen aufgebracht."

„Aber wenn Quidditch anfängt, solltest du vielleicht beim Training Abstriche machen. Du willst doch deine Noten beibehalten, oder?"

„Es ist mir ziemlich egal."

Aus heiterem Himmel stand Hermine über Draco, eine Hand um Dracos Hals geschlungen, während ihr Haar vor Elektrizität zu knistern schien und ihre Augen blitzten. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?", sagte sie mit unheilverkündender Stimme.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich liebe es zu lernen!", quiekte Draco. Hermine ließ sich wieder auf ihrem Sitzplatz nieder. Ihr ganzer Zorn verrauchte.

„Das ist gut. Sollen wir weiterlesen?"

Harry sah sie an, aus Angst, dass sie ihm einen Stromschlag verpassen würde, wenn er sie berührte. „Oh, keine Sorge", sagte sie lachend. „Ich habe nur den Candeo- Zauber angewandt, den Professor Flitwick uns letztes Jahr gezeigt hat. Es hat mich nur so aussehen lassen, wie bei einer Maske."

Vorsichtig streckte Harry eine Hand aus und berührte Hermine, sehr erleichtert, als er nichts spürte. Und so ging die Geschichtsstunde weiter, während Hermine und Harry sich alle paar Absätze abwechselten.

„Bald sollte das Abendessen anfangen", verkündete Hermine. Sie streckte sich und legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch. „Du musst Hunger haben, Harry, da wir Mittagessen verpasst haben. Lass uns runtergehen, wollen wir?"

„Und hier ist Ihre Mahlzeit, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Madam Pomfrey und stellte ein Tablett mit Suppe und einigen Crackern vor ihm hin. „Essen Sie alles auf, sonst werde ich Sie morgen nicht gehen lassen."

„Kann ich bitte heute Abend entlassen werden?", bettelte Draco. „Ich fühle mich wunderbar."

„Wir werden sehen", sagte die Pflegerin ausweichend.

Hermine und Harry brachen auf, während die Gryffindor kicherte, als sie hörte, wie Pomfrey Draco drohte, ihn mit einem Löffel zu füttern, wenn er nicht endlich aufhörte herumzuzappeln. Das würde definitiv den Stolz des Slytherins verletzen.

Das Abendessen war eine friedliche Angelegenheit in Anbetracht dessen, dass Ron mit Lavender und Terry in seinem Zimmer war. Trotz Lavenders Versprechens, als sie Ron für tot gehalten hatte, hatte sie seine Bestrafung durchgezogen und entschieden, dass er für die nächsten zwei Tage oben essen würde, damit er Harry und Neville nicht sehen und in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte.

Sobald Hermine zufrieden mit der Menge an Essen war, die Harry eingenommen hatte (sie war immer noch der Meinung, dass er zu dünn war und mehr essen musste), gingen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf, wo sie Draco auf dem Boden ausgebreitet vorfanden, der Karamell als Kissen benutzte und Glitzer fest in der Hand hielt.

„Es sieht so aus, als würden sie sich endlich anfangen zu verstehen", stellte Hermine fest. „Aber was macht Draco hier? Ich dachte, er sollte im Krankenflügel bleiben." Sie kniete sich neben Draco und stupste ihn leicht an.

Draco brüllte auf und sprang auf die Füße. „Wofür war das denn?"

„Was?", fragte Hermine, etwas verwirrt.

„Du hast mich geschlagen!"

„Ich habe dich angestupst. Wenn es so schlimm wehtut, solltest du in den Krankenflügel zurückgehen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie dich rausgelassen hat!"

Draco murmelte etwas, das nach „Hat sie gar nicht" klang.

„WAS?", kreischte Hermine. „Willst du damit sagen, du hast dich da rausgeschlichen, Draco Malfoy?"

„Sie ist eine dumme Schlampe!"

Hermine versetzte Draco einen Klaps gegen den Kopf und ging zum Badezimmer, aus dem sie eine Sekunde später mit einem Stück Seife herauskam. „Mach auf", befahl sie. „Ich bin völlig angeekelt von deiner Wortwahl… und auch noch vor Harry!" Sie zwang Dracos Mund auf und stopfte die Anti- Bakterien- Seife hinein. „Jetzt schluck runter."

Draco würgte, als Hermine ihn zwang, die Seife zu essen. Sie drehte sich zu Harry und sagte: „Was auch immer du tust, wiederhole niemals die Worte, die Draco gerade gesagt hat. Sie sind schlecht."

„Du bist so böse", hustete Draco. Er setzte sich auf und spuckte einige Seifenblasen aus.

„Und dein Mund war dreckig und musste gesäubert werden. Ich will dich nie wieder fluchen höre, sonst stecke ich noch mehr Seife in deinen Mund. Jetzt gehst du direkt in den Krankenflügel zurück."

„Mir geht es gut", jammerte der Slytherin. Er ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen. „Schick mich nicht zurück zu der Schla –"

Hermine funkelte ihn an.

„-nken", beendete er seinen Satz.

„Gut gerettet", bemerkte sie trocken. „Wenn ich dich nicht dazu kriegen kann zurückzugehen, bringe ich dich persönlich hin."

„Oh, komm schon!", protestierte Draco, als Hermine einen Schwebezauber auf ihn legte. „Ernsthaft, Hermine! Lass mich sofort runter!" Hermine hob den Zauber auf und Draco fiel auf den Boden. „So habe ich es nicht gemeint", murmelte er und verzog nach dem Sturz das Gesicht.

„Ich werde dich nicht zurückschicken, wenn du sofort ins Bett gehst."

„Ich gehe ja schon, Mutter", sagte Draco sarkastisch. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. „Nacht", rief er über seine Schulter, bevor er in seinem Zimmer verschwand.

„Wir sollten wahrscheinlich auch ins Bett gehen", sagte Hermine.

„Kann Karamell bei mir bleiben?"

„Wenn er sich benimmt."

„Das wird er… komm, Karamell!" Der Welpe sprang auf und folgte seinem Herrchen in sein Zimmer. Als Hermine ein paar Minuten später hereinkam, um Harry zuzudecken, fand sie das Kind tief schlafend mit Karamell zu seinen Füßen eingerollt vor.

„Träum schön", flüsterte sie und schlich auf Zehenspitzen hinaus. Sie warf einen Blick in Dracos Zimmer und sah, dass er ebenfalls schon schlief. Der Wasserfall, den er als Kind bekommen hatte, fiel immer noch und beugte der Pechschwärze des Zimmers vor. Hermine ging in ihr eigenes Zimmer und sank dankbar auf ihr Bett, froh, dass der Tag endlich vorüber war.

*

„_Du dachtest wirklich, du wärst in Sicherheit, nicht wahr?", zischte der Mann, dessen rubinrote Augen im Feuerlicht glühten. „Dachtest, Dumbledore könnte dich beschützen?"_

„_Wer bist du?", fragte Harry ängstlich und wich über den Steinboden zurück, während die Feuchtigkeit in seinen Pyjama kroch. „Was willst du?"_

„_Es ist so traurig", fuhr er fort, „dass du dich an keine unserer früheren Begegnungen erinnerst. Aber ich sage dir, Harry Potter, diesmal wird es unsere letzte sein. Denn heute Nacht wirst du sterben."_

„_Geh weg von mir!", rief Harry. Er presste sich eine Hand an den Kopf, der zu pochen anfing und immer stärker schmerzte. „Wer bist du?", flüsterte er, als der Zauberer vor ihn hinkniete und das Kind am Hals hochhob._

„_Dein Mörder", erwiderte er grinsend, „und auch der deiner Eltern. Zu schade, dass ihr Opfer umsonst war… ich werde dich heute töten und dann wirst du nicht mehr länger der Junge, der Lebte, sein… weil du tot sein wirst."_

„_Du bist ein böser Zauberer!", keuchte Harry. Er trat mit den Beinen um sich und bemühte sich, dem eisernen Griff zu entkommen. „Du hast meine Eltern umgebracht!"_

„_In der Tat", höhnte Voldemort. „Und jetzt bist du an der Reihe."_

„_Bitte! Nicht", rief Harry. „Hermine! Draco! Helft mir! Bitte!", flehte er. _

„_Leb wohl, Harry Potter."_

Karamell sprang auf seine Füße und sah sein junges Herrchen an, der leise wimmerte und beide Hände fest um seinen Hals geklammert hatte, während sein Gesicht sich blau färbte. Der Hund hüpfte vom Bett und begann zu heulen und an der Zimmertür zu kratzen, die Hermine geschlossen hatte, damit der Hund nicht hinaus konnte.

Die Gryffindor kam aus ihrem Zimmer gerannt, Draco im Schlepptau. Beide wussten von dem wilden Gebell, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Hermine warf die Tür auf und flog buchstäblich zu Harry, dessen Gesicht nun einen seltsamen Lilafarbton angenommen hatte.

„ER ERSTICKT!", kreischte sie und versuchte vergeblich, Harrys Hände zu lösen.

„WECK IHN AUF!", rief Draco. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. „INUNDANTIA CONSISTO AQUA!" Ein Schwall Wasser schoss hervor und tränkte Hermine und Harry, hatte jedoch die Wirkung, die Draco erwünscht hatte. Mit einem Keuchen setzte Harry sich im Bett auf, die Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet.

„Es ist okay", flüsterte Hermine. Sie zog Harry an sich und rieb ihm über den Rücken. „Es ist okay."

Das Kind bebte in ihren Armen und klammerte sich an Hermine, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Draco setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und Karamell sprang hoch, um Harry über die Wange zu lecken. Nach einigen angespannten Augenblicken zog Harry sein Gesicht aus Hermines übergroßem T-Shirt und blickte sich im Zimmer um, um sicherzugehen, dass er in Sicherheit war.

Draco beschwor einen Eisbeutel herauf und legte ihn Harry in den Nacken, wo sich ein großer Bluterguss abzuzeichnen begann. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine sachte.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht wirklich", schniefte Harry. „Ich bin woanders aufgewacht… und da war der böse Zauberer."

„Voldemort!", keuchte Hermine. Ihre Arme schlangen sich enger um Harry.

„Er hat gesagt, er… will mich… töten. Und dann bin ich hier aufgewacht."

„Er hat versucht, dich zu töten", sagte Draco ernst. Mit Blick zu Hermine sagte er: „Ich dachte, er würde hier beschützt. Wie hat er das angestellt?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte die Brünette leise. „Wir sollten besser mit Dumbledore sprechen. Ich werde heute Nacht bei Harry bleiben. Ich will nicht, dass noch so etwas passiert."

„Kannst du auch bleiben, Draco?", flüsterte Harry. Er sah den Slytherin hoffnungsvoll an.

„In Ordnung. Aber dein Bett ist nass", stellte er fest. „Sollen wir woanders hingehen?"

„Dein Zimmer wird es tun", entschied Hermine. „Ich gehe mich umziehen. Harry, du gehst mit Draco, okay? Ich will nicht, dass du allein bist…" Harry nickte und nahm einen trockenen Pyjama mit in Dracos Zimmer.

Hermine gesellte sich ein paar Minuten später zu ihnen und kroch auf der anderen Seite von Harry unter die Decke. Karamell sprang wieder ans Ende des Bettes und legte sich nieder. „Alles okay?", fragte Hermine Harry sanft. Sie schlang einen Arm um ihn.

Harry nickte schläfrig und schmiegte sich enger an Draco, während er Hermine an sich zog. Minuten später war er fest eingeschlafen.

„Du musst auch schlafen", riet Draco, als er Hermine mit weiten Augen daliegen sah.

„Aber ich will nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert", murmelte sie und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch das zerzauste schwarze Haar. „Ich fühle mich schon so schuldig, dass ich zugelassen habe, was vorhin vorgefallen ist."

„Keiner von uns hätte es verhindern können. Aber ich werde jetzt auf ihn aufpassen und wecke dich in ein paar Stunden. Ich hatte genug Schlaf im Krankenflügel."

„Weißt du, Draco", flüsterte sie. Sie sah ihn über Harrys Kopf hinweg an. „Du hast dich wirklich verändert… und ich bin so froh darüber."

„Ich auch", sagte Draco leise. Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er ihren Blick erwiderte. „Ich auch."

* * *

Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Denkt daran, Kommentare sind immer erwünscht!^^

Kleine Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

_Er warf Dumbledore einen Blick zu und die einst leuchtend grünen Augen färbten sich rot. Hermine kreischte auf. _

_„Es ist, wie ich es befürchtet habe", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Was ich jetzt sagen werde, mag als Schock kommen, vor allem für Sie, Miss Granger._

...

_„Ich frage mich, was Hagrid plant", sagte Hermine._

_„Da drin is'n Nundu. Nundus sind ausm Osten von Afrika und angeblich fast ausgerottet, weil Zauberer sie killen."_

_„Ein Nundu", quietschte Hermine und wich einige Meter zurück. „Bist du verrückt, Hagrid! Das Ding könnte uns alle innerhalb von Minuten töten!"_


	25. Nundus

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 25 – Nundus… Das kann nicht gut gehen**

Strahlendes, warmes Sonnenlicht strömte durch das große Fenster herein, prallte vom Wasserfall ab und erschuf Miniatur- Regenbogen, die in dem dunkelgrünen Zimmer schimmerten. Hermine stützte sich auf einem Ellenbogen hoch, um dem Schauspiel zuzuschauen, während sie sich fragte, weshalb sie es nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Und dann erinnerte sie sich. Letzte Nacht. Sie drehte sich herum und kam von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Harry, der friedlich schlief. Ihre Kehle verengte sich, als sie den Hals des Jungen betrachtete. Dunkle Blutergüsse bedeckten die blasse Haut und zeichneten sich deutlich von der Pfirsichfarbe ab. Doch das Beängstigende waren die Male. Jedes hatte die Form eines langen und schlanken Fingers… viel zu lang, um zu Harry zu gehören.

„_Er war wirklich bei ihm"_, realisierte sie. Sie berührte Harrys Hand, um sich zu versichern, dass der Junge neben ihr lag. _„Voldemort hat wirklich versucht, Harry zu töten… er war in Hogwarts! Wir werden Dumbledore noch vor dem Frühstück einen Besuch abstatten"_, entschied sie. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. _„Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist."_

Sie beschwor einen Eisbeutel herauf, wie Draco es am Abend zuvor getan hatte. Sie hob Harrys Kopf sanft vom Kissen hoch und legte den Beutel unter seinen und einen weiteren unter sein Kinn. Sie kroch um Harry herum zu Draco hinüber und hörte überrascht ein leises dankbares Wuff.

Sie drehte sich um und lächelte, als sie Karamell sah, der ihren Platz auf dem Bett eingenommen hatte und sich nun an Harry schmiegte. „Weißt du", sagte sie und sah den Welpen liebevoll an, „ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals böse auf dich sein kann… du hast Harry das Leben gerettet und ich bin dir auf ewig dankbar." Karamell waute sie an und schlief weiter.

Die Gryffindor sah zu Draco und stellte überrascht fest, dass sein Gesicht in Halbschmerz verzogen war. Als er sie um fünf aufgeweckt hatte, hatte er nicht so ausgesehen… lediglich erschöpft, was keine Überraschung war. „Ich bin so eine verdammte Idiotin", murmelte sie. Eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen überkam sie.

Die gestrigen Ereignisse blitzten in ihren Gedanken auf… Draco auf den Boden fallen lassen, Seife in seinen Mund zwingen, Harry auf seinen Bauch zu setzen, ihn nicht spielen zu lassen… nun, das letzte konnte sie nachvollziehen. Schließlich würde sie nicht zulassen, dass er mit seinem Unterrichtsstoff zurückfiel, nur weil er lieber von Quidditch lesen wollte. Aber er war verletzt und sie hatte es wahrscheinlich noch verschlimmert.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie. Sie streckte die Hand aus und strich eine Strähne von Dracos Haar zurück, die ihm über die Augen gefallen war. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu verletzen… ich habe nur… oh, ich weiß nicht. Du hast es verdient, Seife in den Mund zu bekommen, aber ich hätte es nicht bei deinen Verletzungen machen sollen. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

„Das kommt drauf an."

Hermine stieß einen Schrei aus und stürzte aus dem Bett, während sie die Hände auf ihr pochendes Herz gepresst hielt. „Tu so etwas nie wieder!", rief sie, schwer keuchend, als wäre sie gerade einen Kilometer gerannt. „Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt! Warte!", sagte sie, bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte. „Entschuldige dich nicht. Das war meine eigene Schuld und ich habe es verdient. Also… worauf kommt es an?"

„Wenn du versprichst, nie wieder Seife in meinen Mund zu stecken."

„Abgemacht." Hermine streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und Draco nahm sie nach einem Augenblick Überlegen. „Schau dir das an", wisperte sie, wieder ernst geworden. „An seinem Hals." Sie entfernte einen der Eisbeutel, worauf Draco die Fingerabdrücke auf der Haut sehen konnte.

„War Harry das oder hat…?"

„Das war Voldemort. Die Hände sind zu groß für Harry." Nach einer Pause sagte Hermine leise: „Ich habe Angst, Draco. Um Harry. Er ist so klein… so schutzlos. Er hätte letzte Nacht sterben können, wenn Karamell uns nicht geholt hätte."

„Aber der Hund hat es getan, also lass es uns einfach hinter uns lassen."

„Das geht nicht! Es ist kein alltägliches Ereignis, weißt du. Irgendwie hat Voldemort es geschafft, die Verteidigung von Hogwarts zu umgehen, und Harry direkt unter unserer Nase fast getötet. Wie, denkst du, hätten wir heute Morgen reagiert, wenn wir ihn tot aufgefunden hätten?"

„Beruhige dich", wies Draco an. „Ja, es ist furchtbar und alles, aber dazu ist es nicht gekommen. Wenn wir mit Dumbledore sprechen, kann er es wahrscheinlich in Ordnung bringen. Also entspann dich… du machst dir hier um etwas Sorgen, das wir nicht beheben können, und wenn du es weiter tust, wirst du noch krank."

„Wann bist du so schlau geworden?", scherzte sie. „Aber du hast Recht… Dumbledore wird sich um alles kümmern. Und Harry scheint es nicht allzu schlimm zu gehen… ich meine, er schläft im Augenblick."

Draco wirkte beleidigt von der ersten Bemerkung. „Hallo?", sagte er und klopfte mit seinen Fingerknöcheln gegen Hermines Kopf. „Ich bin ein Vertrauensschüler und zweitbester Schüler in dieser Schule. Ich bin nicht so bescheuert, wie du denkst."

„Sorry", entschuldigte sie sich grinsend. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht bist. Obwohl ich dich in Verwandlung schlagen kann." Draco feixte nur. „Hey, Harry wacht auf!"

Und tatsächlich setzte sich der kleine Junge gerade auf und rieb sich schläfrig die Augen, während Karamell ihm in einer morgendlichen Begrüßung über das Gesicht leckte. Aber eine Sekunde später fuhren seine Hände zu seinem Hals und sein Gesicht war vor Schmerz verzogen. „Lass uns Professor Dumbledore besuchen gehen. Er kann es wahrscheinlich etwas lindern. Gehen wir uns alle umziehen und dann gehen wir zu ihm hoch."

Sie verschwand in ihr eigenes Zimmer und zog eine Jeans und ein langärmeliges, tieflila Shirt an. Dann stülpte sie sich ihren Umhang über den Kopf und hob ihre Büchertasche vom Boden auf, bevor sie wieder hinaustrat. „Fertig?", fragte sie. „Ist Karamell in seinem Käfig?"

„Nein." Draco schauderte. „Ich werde mich dem Ding nicht nähern."

„Gestern schienst du nicht solche Angst vor ihm zu haben. Du hast den Hund als Kissen benutzt!"

„Wahrscheinlich weil ich zu erschöpft war, um zu realisieren, was er wirklich war. Und Harry ist schon fast wieder eingeschlafen… ich werde nicht ihn es machen lassen." In der Tat war das Kind zufrieden in Dracos Arme geschmiegt und atmete leise und gleichmäßig.

Kopfschüttelnd lockte Hermine den Welpen mit Leckerlis in seinen Käfig und schloss die Tür, bevor Karamell auch nur begriffen hatte, wie ihm geschah. Sie stellte sicher, dass seine Wasserschüssel immer noch im Käfig war, und tätschelte den Welpen durch die Gitterstäbe auf den Kopf. Dann bedeutete sie Draco, ihr zu folgen.

Die Korridore waren relativ leer, mit nur ein paar alarmierten Schreien von einigen jüngeren Schülern, die auf dem Weg zum Frühstück von Peeves mit Wasserbomben beworfen wurden. Sonnenlicht flutete durch die hohen Fenster herein und strichen sanft über den Stein.

„Also", sagte Draco in dem Versuch, eine Unterhaltung aufzubauen. „Welches Fach haben wir heute zuerst?"

„Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Hagrid nichts allzu Gefährliches mitbringt. Ich meine, ich kann mir echt nicht vorstellen, dass Harry einen Drachen oder eine Manticore gut aufnimmt, du etwa?"

„Vielleicht bringt er ja einen Niffler mit? Ich bin sicher, Harry würde sie mögen."

„Aber wir haben Niffler in der vierten Klasse durchgenommen, weißt du noch? Das war damals, als Hagrid das Leprechaun- Gold versteckt hat…"

„Oh stimmt. Dann vielleicht ein Mondkalb?"

„Man kann ein Mondkalb nur bei Nacht beobachten, wenn sie ihren Tanz durchführen."

„Tanz?"

Hermine seufzte. „Es heißt, wenn die Mondkälber ihren Tanz vollführen, versuchen sie, einen Partner zu finden. Sie tanzen auf ihren Hinterbeinen in einem Muster auf dem Boden und verschwinden, bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Es ist wirklich ziemlich interessant", sagte sie. „Damals im Jahr 1739 haben Zauberer die Muster studiert, die Mondkälber zu bestimmten Zeiten im Jahr erstellen, um vorauszusagen, wie gut ihre Früchte wachsen würden. Erst 1748 gab es die erste richtige Entdeckung, als…"

Draco blendete das Geplapper der Gryffindor aus und schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. _„Wahrhaft ein Bücherwurm"_, grinste er. _„Ich frage mich, ob sie so gern gelesen hat, als sie ein Kind war. Wenn ja, sollten wir keinerlei Probleme haben… wir bringen sie einfach in die Bücherei und lassen sie jeden Tag lesen. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie meint, dass schwer mit ihr umzugehen sein wird."_

Er hörte wieder zu, als Hermine sagte: „… und deshalb wird gesagt, dass die Muster wirklich keinen signifikanten Wert für die Farmerei hat, obwohl es immer noch Studien gibt, um herauszufinden, ob die Muster in irgendeiner Weise mit dem Mondkalb in Verbindung stehen, den das andere Mondkalb versucht zu finden. Interessant, was?"

„Sehr", stimmte Draco zu.

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

„Ja", log Draco. „Hey, schau, wir sind da", sagte er, um die Unterhaltung von den Mondkälbern und ihren merkwürdigen Tänzen abzulenken. „Irgendeinen Schimmer, wie das Passwort lautet?"

„Hmm… nicht wirklich. Rate einfach alle Süßigkeiten durch. Eins davon muss funktionieren."

„Gummitiere!"

„Snickers."

„Ist Snicker nicht eine Art von Lachen?" _(__AN__:_ _snicker heißt auf Englisch Kichern)_

„Ja, aber es ist auch ein Schokoriegel mit Nugat, Erdnüssen und Karamell."

„Oh… Zischende Drops."

„Streber."

„Also das ist nicht sehr nett", kommentierte Draco. „Einige Menschen sind stolz darauf, Streber zu sein… du zum Beispiel."

„Erstens, ich bin kein Streber", erwiderte Hermine beleidigt. „Ich habe nur Spaß an der Schule. Und zweitens sind Streber auch Süßigkeiten."

„Na gut… Wie wäre es dann mit… Stubenhocker!"

„Das ist _keine_ Süßigkeit", seufzte Hermine. „Butterfinger!"

„Muggle haben wirklich die merkwürdigsten Namen für Süßigkeiten."

„Ja, aber sie funktionieren." Die Wasserspeier sprangen auseinander und gaben die drehende Treppe frei. Draco folgte Hermine mit Harry und alle schwiegen während der kleinen Fahrt hinauf, da die Realität von dem Grund ihres Besuchs zu ernst war, um noch Witze zu reißen.

Sie betraten Dumbledores Büro und bemerkten, dass der Mann am Fenster stand und Fawkes' Kopf streichelte. „Hallo, Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy", begrüßte der Schulleiter, den Blick immer noch nach draußen gerichtet. „Und wie geht es Ihnen an diesem schönen Morgen?"

„Uns geht es gut, Sir", sagte Hermine. „Aber Harry nicht."

„Harry?" Dumbledore sah scharf auf, die blauen Augen auf das Kind fixiert.

„Ja. Letzte Nacht, wir glauben… nein, wir sind uns sicher, dass Voldemort hier war, in Hogwarts." Als Dumbledore sie mit einem Nicken aufforderte fortzufahren, gehorchte Hermine. „Wir haben geschlafen, als Karamell, Harrys Welpe, uns mit seinem Bellen aufgeweckt hat. Als wir in Harrys Zimmer gegangen sind, sah es so aus, als würde er sich selbst erwürgen oder versuchen, die Hände von jemand anderem von seinem Hals zu lösen. Wir haben es geschafft, ihn aufzuwecken, und er hat uns erzählt, dass er bei dem „bösen Zauberer" war. Heute Morgen, als es hell genug war, habe ich die Blutergüsse an seinem Hals gesehen… die Finger sind zu lang, um seine eigenen zu sein. Voldemort war hier… er hat Harry fast getötet."

„Darf ich ihn mal sehen?", bat Dumbledore. Er streckte die Arme aus.

Draco nickte und machte Anstalten, Harry an den Mann weiterzureichen, als der Junge in diesem Augenblick aufwachte. Er warf Dumbledore einen Blick zu und die einst leuchtend grünen Augen färbten sich rot. Hermine kreischte auf. Draco zog den Jungen zurück und drückte ihn beschützerisch an seine Brust.

„Es ist, wie ich es befürchtet habe", sagte Dumbledore leise.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte Hermine und sah Harry an, dessen Augen wieder grün, doch nun weit aufgerissen waren und sich langsam mit Tränen füllten.

„Flöß ihm zuerst das ein", sagte Dumbledore und reichte Draco eine Phiole. „Wir können ihn nicht lauschen lassen… das ist ein einfacher Schlaftrunk. Wir können ihn wieder aufwecken, wenn wir mit dieser Unterhaltung fertig sind."

Draco nickte und blickte auf Harry hinunter, der nun sein Gesicht in Dracos Umhang vergraben hatte. „Kannst du das trinken?", fragte er leise.

Harry nickte kurz und nahm die Flüssigkeit von dem Slytherin entgegen. Sekunden später war er wieder tief und fest eingeschlafen. „Setzen Sie sich", schlug Dumbledore vor. Er beschwor zwei Armsessel für Hermine und Draco herauf. „Was ich jetzt sagen werde, mag als Schock kommen, vor allem für Sie, Miss Granger. Ich weiß, dass Sie von Anfang an Harrys Freundin gewesen sind, aber Sie dürfen es ihm nicht übel nehmen, dass er Sie nicht davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hat, was letztes Jahr im Ministerium geschehen ist. Und Mr. Malfoy, ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie niemandem erzählen, was ich sagen werde."

Beide nickten. Die Luft knisterte vor Spannung und Angst und sie würden alles tun, um sie zu vertreiben.

„Letztes Jahr im Ministerium war ich gezwungen, mich mit Voldemort zu duellieren", sagte Dumbledore ernst. „Am Ende hatte ich ihn in die Enge getrieben und er… hat es irgendwie geschafft, Kontrolle über Harry zu nehmen und durch ihn zu sprechen. Ich fürchte, als Voldemort vor zwei Jahren mit Harrys Blut wiederauferstanden war, hat er neue Mächte erlangt."

„Also meinen Sie, dass er Harry übernehmen kann, wann immer er will?", keuchte Hermine. Sie blickte ängstlich auf den Jungen hinunter, der auf Dracos Schoß lag.

„Nicht ganz. Im letzten Jahr ist es ihm gelungen, Zugang zu erhalten, als Harry emotional sehr unstabil war, da er gerade Zeuge von Sirius' Tod geworden war. Jetzt hat Harry sehr schwache Verteidigungsbarrieren, da er nur ein Kind ist. Sobald er zu seinem normalen Alter zurückgekehrt ist, sollten die Barrieren wieder steigen und Voldemort abhalten…vorerst."

„Vorerst?", echote Draco.

Dumbledore beugte den Kopf. „Jedes Mal, wenn Voldemort versucht durchzubrechen, wird Harrys Barriere schwächer, da er nicht weiß, wie er sie zu verteidigen hat. Wir hatten gehofft, dass Okklumentik helfen würde, doch mit Professor Snapes Abneigung gegen Harry und Harrys Temperament sind wir nicht sehr weit gekommen."

„Wir müssen etwas tun", verkündete Hermine. „Harry ist mein bester Freund", sagte sie sanfter. „Ich werde nicht hier herumstehen und einfach darauf warten, dass Harry es übersteht. Es muss einen Weg geben, wie ich helfen kann."

„Lassen Sie ihn einfach wissen, dass Sie für ihn da sind", riet Dumbledore. „Stellen Sie sicher, dass er weißt, wie sehr er Ihnen am Herzen liegt und dass er Ihre Freundschaft besitzt. Denn Voldemort wird niemals die wahre Bedeutung von Liebe oder Freundschaft verstehen und kann es deshalb nicht durchbrechen. Ich denke, es dürfte sicherer sein, Harry wieder in sein richtiges Alter zurückzuverwandeln… er wird besser beschützt sein und Voldemort wird ihn nicht mehr in seinen Träumen heimsuchen oder Kontrolle über ihn erlangen können."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das die beste Maßnahme ist", murmelte Hermine. „Harry hatte so eine traurige Kindheit. Ich will, dass er weiß, wie sehr wir uns um ihn sorgen… und wenn er dann zurückverwandelt ist, könnte unser Band noch tiefer sein als vorher… und er gewinnt durch dieses Projekt sogar neue Freunde… wie Draco und Pansy."

„Ich verstehe Ihren Standpunkt", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Indem er mehr Freunde hat, wird Harry noch mehr Verteidigung gegen Voldemort haben, weil er Stärke und Unterstützung von ihnen ziehen kann. Dann muss ich sagen, wäre der beste Schritt, ihn so zu lassen bis zum Ende des Projekts. Aber, wenn er wieder besessen wird oder eine Begegnung mit Voldemort hat wie letzte Nacht, werden wir keine Wahl haben, als ihn in sein richtiges Alter zurückzuverwandeln, in Ordnung?"

„In Ordnung, Sir", sagten Hermine und Draco im Chor.

Dumbledore streckte seinen Arm über den Schreibtisch und strich Harry über den Kopf. „Ich sage, es ist Zeit ihn aufzuwecken und dann zum Frühstück runterzugehen. Sie sehen alle so aus, als könnten Sie eine warme Mahlzeit gebrauchen… geben Sie das Harry, nachdem er etwas gegessen hat", sagte Dumbledore und reichte Draco eine kleine Flasche. „Es sollte ihm ein besseres Gefühl geben. Und denken Sie daran… wenn Sie etwas brauchen, wird meine Tür immer offen stehen."

Hermine nickte und nahm das Gegenmittel für den Schlaftrank. Sie flößte es Harry ein, lächelte dankbar und wandte sich zum Gehen, Harry nun in ihren Armen und langsam erwachend. Draco nickte Dumbledore zu und folgte Hermine und Harry. Auf dem Weg hinaus hob er die übergroße Büchertasche der Gryffindor auf.

Der Schulleiter lächelte dem Trio hinterher. Seine blauen Augen funkelten schelmisch. „Ich muss sagen", gluckste er vor sich hin, während er zusah, wie Draco und Hermine anfingen, einen Aufstand um Harry zu veranstalten (naja, eigentlich machte nur Hermine einen Aufstand, während Draco einfach nur sicherstellte, dass es ihm gut ging), „ich bin ein Genie."

* * *

„Ich frage mich, was Hagrid plant", sagte Hermine, während das Trio den Hügel zu Hagrids Hütte hinunterging. Sie hatten alle Frühstück gegessen und Harry seine Medizin eingenommen. Nun waren sie bereit, dem entgegenzutreten, das der Halbriese für sie geplant hatte.

„Wird es gruselig werden?", fragte Harry, der bequem auf Dracos Schultern ritt.

„Ich hoffe nicht", versuchte Hermine, ihm zu versichern. „Zumindest müssen wir uns keine Sorgen um die Drachen machen, richtig?" Als sie sich der Lichtung näherten, sahen sie Hagrid auf der Treppe zu seiner Hütte stehen, ein großes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Ich hab heute 'nen echten Leckerbissen für euch alle", verkündete er lächelnd. Als er Harry sah, wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter. „'Arry, so schön, dich wiederzusehn."

„Onkel Haggy!", rief Harry entzückt. Draco nahm das Kind von seinen Schultern und sah zu, wie er zu Hagrid sprintete und ihn um die Knie herum umarmte. „Wirst du uns etwas Gruseliges zeigen?", erkundigte er sich, zu dem Wildhüter aufsehend.

„Nö, 'tüllich nich", strahlte Hagrid. „Ich würd euch nie was Gefährliches zeigen."

Die Schüler, die Hagrid gehört hatten, blickten einander an, bevor leise Gluckser zu hören waren, die dann zu lautem Gekicher wurden. „Nichts Gefährliches", lachte Lavender. „Was waren dann die Knallrümpfigen Kröter?"

„Und Norbert?", warf Terry ein.

„Und all die anderen Sachen, die wir erforscht haben?", fügte Pansy hinzu. Hagrid ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

„Alle da?", fragte Hagrid, während er seinen Blick über die versammelten Schüler schweifen ließ. „Also schön, ich geh die Kreatur holen." Er verschwand in sein Haus und kam mit einem großen Weidekorb heraus, den er auf den Boden stellte. „Wenn ihr'n Bisschen näher kommen würdet", sagte er, „werd ich euch zeigen, was drin ist."

„Wollen wir das überhaupt wissen?", raunte Draco Hermine zu. Das Mädchen zuckte die Achseln und setzte sich ein paar Meter davon entfernt, Harry sicher auf dem Schoß.

„Da drin is'n Nundu. Nundus sind ausm Osten von Afrika und angeblich fast ausgerottet, weil Zauberer sie killen."

„Ein Nundu", quietschte Hermine und wich einige Meter zurück. „Bist du verrückt, Hagrid! Das Ding könnte uns alle innerhalb von Minuten töten!"

„Nee, wird er nicht. Schaut, er ist nur'n Baby, kann noch keinen ernsthaften Schaden anrichten. Also, wie ich gesagt hab, es gibt ne große Debatte zwischen Zauberern, ob Nundus die gefährlichsten Kreaturen auf der Welt sind. Ich für meinen Fall denk das nicht. Jetzt über den Nundu. Er ist'n gigantischer Leopard, der sehr leise bei seinen Bewegungen ist, trotz seiner Größe. Sein Atem ist voll von Krankheiten, die die ganze Stadt auslöschen könnten."

„Warum befassen wir uns dann mir ihnen?", fragte Pansy schwach.

„Weil er nur'n Baby ist, ist der größte Schaden, den ihr von Fusselball kriegen könnt, eine Erkältung für ein paar Tage oder so. Will jemand von euch ihn streicheln?" Keiner rührte sich.

Hermine seufzte. Als Harry älter war, war er stets der erste gewesen, der an Hagrids Projekten teilnahm, damit der Lehrer sich nicht schlecht fühlte, dass keiner seine „Schoßtiere" mochte. „Ich werde ihn streicheln, Hagrid", seufzte sie, während sie sich ihrem Schicksal stellte.

Hagrid strahlte. „Gut, Mine. Also, wenn du ihn streichelst, halt den Atem an. Es wird dich davor bewahrn, krank zu werden, solange du nicht die Luft um ihn rum einatmest." Er griff in den Korb und holte den Nundu heraus. Er hatte die Größe einer ausgewachsenen Hauskatze, schwarze und dunkelgoldene Punkte auf dem goldenen Fell, das ihn als einen Leoparden auswies.

Fusselball schlief tief und fest und rollte sich auf Hagrids Armen zusammen, sobald er von seinem Korb befreit war. Ausrufe, wie süß er sei, entflohen den Mädchen und Kindern. Hermine holte tief Luft und trat näher an den Leoparden auf Hagrids Armen heran. Sie streichelte ihn sanft, worauf der Nundu als Erwiderung schnurrte.

„Ich will ihn auch streicheln!", rief Ron, der neben Lavender (wo er hatte sitzen müssen, um nicht in der Nähe von Harry oder Neville zu sein) aufsprang und zu dem Leoparden rannte. Unglücklicherweise hielt Ron nicht den Atem an und bekam seine Lunge stattdessen mit der Luft um den Nundu herum voll. Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später fiel er zu Boden.

„Ron!", kreischte Lavender.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", rief Hagrid. „Er hat sich nur ne Erkältung eingefangen… der Schwall hat ihn nur k.o. geschlagen."

„Kann ich ihn streicheln, Draco?", fragte Harry und sah zu seinem Vormund auf. „Bitte?"

„Okay", sagte Draco langsam. „Aber ich komme mit… und denk daran, die Luft anzuhalten." Harry nickte und beide bewegten sich langsam zu Hermine und Hagrid. „Harry will auch die Katze streicheln", verkündete Draco.

„Komm schon, 'Arry", ermunterte Hagrid. „Er wird dich nicht beißen." Vorsichtig trat Harry vor, Draco dicht hinter sich, während beide den Atem anhielten. Behutsam berührte Harry den Nundu, den Hagrid gesenkt hatte, damit er rankam. Die Augen des Kindes leuchteten auf und er lächelte Hagrid an, der so aussah wie in dem Augenblick, als Draco (als Kind) darum gebeten hatte, auf dem Drachen zu reiten.

Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe endete kurz darauf. Es ereigneten sich keine weiteren Unfälle, was recht ungewöhnlich war in Anbetracht dessen, dass Neville anwesend war. Ron wurde in den Krankenflügel gebracht, um einen Aufpäppelungstrank von Pomfrey verabreicht zu bekommen, damit es ihm hoffentlich wieder besser ging.

Ginny traf Hermine und ihre Gruppe ein paar Stunden später in der Großen Halle. Ihr Gesicht strahlte Wut aus. „Was ist los?", erkundigte Hermine sich, während sie sich einen Apfel nahm.

„Mein „kleiner" Bruder", zischte sie, damit Harry es nicht hörte. Sie biss vehement in ein Erdnussbutter- Sandwich. „Lavender hat mich gebeten, eine Minute auf ihn aufzupassen, weil sie aufs Klo gehen wollte und Terry eine Extradosis Aufpäppelungstrank für ihn holen gegangen ist."

„Das klingt doch gar nicht so schlimm…"

„In diesen fünf Minuten hat er es geschafft, mir den Zauberstab zu klauen und meine Haare limettengrün zu färben. Siehst du, an den Haarwurzeln ist immer noch etwas Grün übrig. Und dann hat dieser Bengel mich gefesselt und ich war gezwungen zuzusehen, wie er Lavenders Zimmer mit dem schönsten Braunton angestrichen hat. Sie war nicht sehr glücklich darüber…"

Hermine nickte mitfühlend und tätschelte ihrer Freundin die Schulter. „Keine Sorge", tröstete sie. „In weniger als zwei Wochen wird alles wieder nor– " Ihre Stimme wurde übertönt, als lautes Geschrei aus der Eingangshalle erklang.

Der Lärm wurde lauter und einige der Kinder begannen zu weinen, während sich Schüler um sie herum mit ihren Zauberstäben erhoben, bereit sich zu verteidigen und mit ernsten Gesichtern. Das Geschrei schwoll an, bis es klang, als würde das Gebäude jeden Moment von dem Klang explodieren.

Die Frage war… wer griff Hogwarts an?

* * *

**AN**: Na, wer wird es wohl sein?! Die Antwort folgt im nächsten Kapitel. Oder für die, die es nicht mehr erwarten können, weiter unten in der Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel.

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

Die Flügeltüren der Halle flogen auf und herein rauschten zwei große, schlaksige Rotschöpfe, die einander bis auf die Sommersprossen glichen.

…

Lektion Nr. 1: Kehre niemals einem Weasley- Zwilling den Rücken zu.

…

Lektion Nr. 2: Kehre niemals Draco den Rücken zu, wenn er wütend auf dich ist.

…

Lektion Nr. 3: Verheimliche niemals etwas vor Hermine.

…

Lektion Nr. 4: Versuch unter keinen Umständen, Neville zu fangen, wenn die Weasley- Zwillinge im Raum sind.

…

Lektion Nr. 5: Versuche niemals, Snape in ein Kleid zu stecken und damit davon zu kommen.

…

Lektion Nr. 6: Wie man in den Wald hineinruft, so schallt es heraus.

* * *

Eine kurze Frage: Wie findet ihr das, wenn ich jedes Mal am Ende des Kapitels eine kleine Vorschau reinstelle?


	26. Die Invasion von Gred und Forge?

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original heißt Parenting Class und ist von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 26 – Die Invasion von… Gred und Forge?**

Plötzlich entspannte sich Hermines Gesicht inmitten des Geschreis und sie setzte sich und fuhr gelassen mit dem Mittagessen fort. „Was machst du da?", rief Draco, den Zauberstab auf die Tür gerichtet. „Wir stehen hier unter Anschlag!"

„Nein… tun wir nicht. Lauscht dem Geschrei aufmerksam. Klingt es, als würden Menschen verletzt?"

Draco neigte seinen Kopf zu den Türen, einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Das ist… Gejubel", sagte er leise. „Sehr lautes Gejubel. Aber für wen?"

„Vielleicht ist Umbridge zurückgekommen und die Schüler foltern sie gerade", grinste Ginny. „Ich glaube, ich gehe mich dem Spaß anschließen." Gerade als das Mädchen aufstehen wollte, flogen die Türen der Halle auf und herein rauschten zwei große, schlaksige Rotschöpfe, die einander bis auf die Sommersprossen glichen.

„Ginny", riefen sie im Chor. Sie kamen auf das Mädchen zu und keilten sie zwischen sich.

„Es tut gut, dich zu sehen, Schwester."

„Es muss Jahre her sein seit unserem letzten Treffen!"

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Glänzend, hoffen wir doch."

„Seid ihr verrückt?", zischte Ginny. Sie packte die Zwillinge an ihren Krawatten und zerrte sie zu sich herunter.

„Wir sind schon des Öfteren als verrückt bezeichnet worden."

„Aber wir wissen, dass die Menschen eigentlich – "

„Talentiert meinen."

„Einzigartig."

„Genial."

„Verblüffend."

„So weit würde ich nicht gehen", gluckste Hermine.

Beide täuschten Verletztheit vor. „Du meinst, du findest uns nicht gut aussehend?", fragte Fred. Er nahm Hermines Hand und pflanzte ihr einen Kuss drauf. „Mademoiselle, Sie müssen wissen, wir finden Ihre Schönheit atemberaubend." Hermine errötete und blickte auf ihre Füße hinunter.

„Schneid das raus", blaffte Ginny und versetzte beiden einen Klaps gegen die Hinterköpfe. „Sie hat schon einen Freund."

„Habe ich?"

„Hast du? Oh, wunderbar! Wer ist der Glückliche?"

„Aber ich habe kei – "

„Wir müssen ihn kennen lernen! Wollen sicherstellen, dass er auch der beste für unsere Adoptivschwester ist."

„Ich habe keinen Freund!"

Fred und George schnappten nach Luft. „Aber Ginny meinte das doch gerade! Mit Sicherheit würde sie doch nicht lügen…"

„Tja, hat sie aber."

„Aber sie hat ein Auge auf jemanden Bestimmtes geworfen", erwiderte das Mädchen grinsend. Doch ihr Gesicht setzte eine Sekunde später einen tödlichen Ausdruck auf. „Was denkt ihr, treibt ihr hier?", knurrte sie sanft.

„Natürlich unsere geliebte kleine Schwester und kleinen Bruder besuchen, was sonst?"

„Erde an die Idioten", keifte sie und pochte ihnen gegen den Kopf. „Erinnerst du dich noch an das Projekt, das hier läuft?"

„Oh ja!"

„Natürlich tun wir das!"

„Und wo ist Draco? So ein wunderbarer Schlingel."

„Ich bin hier", sagte der Slytherin ruhig, auf dessen Schoß Harry saß und die Zwillinge mit weiten Augen anstarrte.

„Oh… aber du bist nicht…"

„Das ist richtig", raunte Ginny. „Und ratet mal, wer jetzt klein ist und euch beide für sieben Jahre alt hält?"

„Ronniekins?"

„Exakt. Also solltet ihr beiden besser – "

„Hey!" Die kleine Gruppe wandte sich zu einem rothaarigen Kind um, das durch die Halle stürmte, Lavender und Terry im Schlepptau. „Wer seid ihr?", verlangte er und deutete auf die Zwillinge.

„Ron, wo sind deine Manieren?", tadelte Lavender.

„Ich bin Forge", rief Fred.

„Und ich bin Gred", sagte sein Zwilling.

„Also seid ihr nicht Fred und George?"

„Nö. Wir sind Forge und Gred", sagte George laut genug, dass die Menschen um sie herum es hörten. Die Schüler sahen ihn blinzeln und begannen, die Nachricht weiterzuverbreiten, damit keiner sie bei ihren echten Namen nannten.

„Forge und Gred", wiederholte Ron. „Seid ihr sicher?"

„Absolut", grinsten sie.

„Jetzt da es geklärt ist", verkündete Lavender und sammelte Ron in ihre Arme, „ist es Zeit für dich, dich hinzulegen."

„Aber ich fühle mich toll", jammerte Ron. Lavender schenkte seinen Protesten nicht die geringste Aufmerksamkeit und ging mit Ron über ihrer Schulter hinaus, während dieser seine Fäuste gegen ihren Rücken hämmerte und Terry sorgfältig darauf achtete, nicht getroffen zu werden.

„Also, was treibt ihr wirklich hier?", fragte Ginny, erleichtert, dass Ron nicht nachgehakt hatte.

„Brauchen wir einen Grund, um unsere kleine Schwester zu besuchen?", entgegnete George. „Und wir haben erwartet, zwei unserer Lieblings- Unruhestifter zu sehen, aber leider sieht es so aus, als wären sie groß geworden."

„Gred", sagte Hermine warnend. „Wie auch immer", fuhr sie lächelnd fort. „Das ist Harry. Harry, das sind Gred und Forge."

„Hallo", sagte Harry schüchtern.

„Hallo zurück, Harry", sagte Fred lächelnd. „Wie gefällt es dir in Hogwarts?"

„Es ist schön… und Dobby ist wirklich lustig!"

„Warum seid ihr nicht in eurem Laden?", erkundigte Hermine sich, während sie einen Bissen von ihrem Frühstück nahm.

„Geschlossen für heute. Wir wollten einige unserer neuen Produkte testen."

„Warum testet ihr sie dann nicht?", fragte Ginny, nun etwas verwirrt.

„Weil wir sie an den Schülern austesten", grinste George. „Wir haben sie über die Schule verteilt mit ein paar kleinen Rekordern, damit wir die Ergebnisse untersuchen können. Keine Sorge", sagte er hastig, als er Hermines Blick bemerkte. „Nichts davon ist gefährlich! Wir wollen nur sehen, was die Schüler von ihnen denken, bevor wir sie verkaufen."

„Und wo sind diese Streiche?", erkundigte Draco sich wachsam.

Beide Zwillinge sahen den Slytherin an, als überlegten sie, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen oder lügen sollten. Bilder von Draco als Kind, so süß und tollpatschig, kamen ihnen in den Sinn und sie realisierten, dass sie es nicht mit jemandem Gefährlichen zu tun hatten, der in Verdacht stand, mit dem Dunklen Lord unter einer Decke zu stecken.

„Oh… du wirst schon sehen", sagte Fred ausweichend. „Sei einfach immer auf der Hut. Das ist unsere Warnung. Auf bald!" In einem strahlenden Puff von rotem Rauch verschwanden beide.

„Wo sind sie hin?", fragte Ginny. Sie blickte sich wild nach ihren Brüdern um.

„Wir sind gleich hier", ertönte George Stimme ganz in der Nähe, auch wenn er nirgendwo in Sicht war.

„Das ist einer der Tricks, die wir austesten", sagte Fred lächelnd. „Wir sind an ein paar Haare von einem Halbschwind gekommen und haben sie vervielfacht, so dass wir nicht unser ganzes Einkommen darauf verschwenden. Sehr teures Zeug, wisst ihr."

„Und dann haben wir es zu einem Trank gemacht, den wir in kleinen Kapseln aufbewahren. Wenn man die Spitze abbricht, wird Rauch einen bedecken und dann ist man unsichtbar."

„Aber warum?", erkundigte Ginny sich.

„Weil Halbschwind- Haar ist, woraus ein Tarnumhang hergestellt wird", stellte Hermine klar. „Der Halbschwind ist im fernen Ostasien zu finden, aber nur sehr schwer, da er sich selbst nach Belieben unsichtbar machen und nur von Zauberern gesehen werden kann, die darin geschult wurden. Die Haare auf ihnen wird dazu verwendet, Umhänge herzustellen… und ich nehme an, euren neuen Trank."

„Kann ich einen Kostenlosen haben, dafür dass ich eure liebenswerte kleine Schwester bin?", feixte Ginny, die Fred endlich ausfindig gemacht hatte und den unsichtbaren Jungen nun umarmte. „Bitte?"

„Später. Wir schicken dir welche zu Weihnachten. Oh warte, du kommst nach Hause, richtig?"

„Ja, deshalb werde ich euren Vorrat plündern, wenn ich dort bin."

„Wag es ja nicht", drohte George, der hinter Ginny auftauchte. „Sonst werden wir nicht zögern, dich in einen… Affen zu verwandeln!"

„Einen Affen?" Sie schnaubte. „Erstens wisst ihr beide nicht, wie man Tierverwandlungen anstellt. Und zweitens wäre ich niemals so dämlich, in eine eurer Fallen zu tappen."

„Wart es nur ab, Ginny", erwiderte Fred feixend.

„Ich glaube, ich bleibe den Rest des Tages hier", verkündete Draco. „Da ich weiß, dass ihr keine Zeit hattet, irgendetwas hier zu planen, wo ich sitze, bin ich vollkommen in Sicherheit."

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher", erwiderte George. Er zwinkerte ihm zu. „Du weiß nicht, wie raffiniert wir sein können."

„Ihr könnt keinen Slytherin übertreffen, wenn es ums Raffiniertsein geht", gab Draco zurück. „Wir sind die absolut Besten."

„Du hast uns noch nie dabei erlebt", grinste Fred. „Warte es nur ab, Draco Malfoy. Du siehst schon noch sehen, wer der beste ist."

Fred und George verschwanden eine Sekunde später abermals mit ihrem Verschwindetrank und ließen eine sehr wachsame Gruppe zurück.

„Was, schätzt du, sind ihre neuen Tricks?", erkundigte Ginny sich, während sie nervös an ihrem roten Zopf zupfte.

„Wahrscheinlich harmlose Streiche", erwiderte Hermine. Sie hob Harry von Dracos Schoß und setzte ihn auf ihre Hüfte. „Kommt, wir haben Geschichte der Zauberei."

Der Unterricht verging sehr ereignislos, wobei diesmal nur etwa ein Drittel der Schüler einschliefen, da viele zu nervös über die umgehenden Gerüchte waren, dass es Fallen in der ganzen Schule gab. Draco war einer dieses Drittels und Hermine ließ ihn wissen, was sie darüber dachte, als sie für ihre Freistunde zum See hinuntergingen.

„Es ist ein wichtiges Fach, Draco. Du musst im Unterricht aufpassen!"

„Und warum sollte ich überhaupt von Kriegen mit Drachen wissen? Es hat nichts mit meiner Karriere zu tun."

„Du hast mir erzählst, dass du dich noch für keine Karriere entschieden hast!"

„Habe ich ja auch nicht… aber ich weiß, dass es _nichts_ mit Geschichte zu tun haben wird."

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als zwei grinsende Rotschöpfe auf das Trio zukamen. „Und was habt ihr drei vor?", erkundigte Fred sich. Er zog Harry aus Hermines Armen und setzte das Kind auf seine Schultern.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg zum See. Es ist ziemlich schönes Wetter heute und ich dachte, wir machen ein paar unserer Hausaufgaben draußen."

„WAS!", rief Draco. „Du hast nie etwas von Hausaufgaben gesprochen. Wir sollten doch eigentlich eine Freistunde genießen und nicht währenddessen arbeiten. Dann sehe ich dich und Harry später." Draco drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und ging zum Schloss zurück.

**Lektion Nr. 1: Kehre niemals einem Weasley- Zwilling den Rücken zu.**

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später lag Draco auf dem Boden, das Gesicht in einer großen Schlammpfütze. Als der Slytherin Anstalten machte aufzustehen, sprang ein Frosch von seinem Kopf und quakte laut. Hermine kicherte und schoss ein Foto.

Kopfschütteln stand der Junge auf und der Frosch hopste zum See davon. „Was war das?", fragte Draco bedrohlich. Sein ganzes Gesicht war mit Schlamm bedeckt.

„Spritzschlamm", verkündete George fröhlich. „Seht ihr das?", fragte er, während er einen kleinen, braunen Kieselstein hochhielt. „Damit bewerft ihr die Person, die stolpern soll, und vor ihnen wird sich eine Schlammpfütze bilden, während sie umfallen. Toll, nicht wahr?"

Dracos Augenbraue zuckte, der Gesichtsausdruck so zornig, doch sein Aussehen so komisch, und Hermine brach in Gelächter aus. Dann begann Fred und George zu lachen und Harry stimmte mit ein. Draco seufzte, wohl wissend, dass er nicht losbrüllen konnte, da er Harry erschrecken würde. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über sein Gesicht und verzog bei der Menge von Schleim, der an dem schwarzen Stoff hängen blieb.

„Tut uns leid deswegen", entschuldigte Fred sich, als er sah, wie der Slytherin sein bestes tat, um nicht auszurasten. „Aber Hermine hat Recht. Es ist Zeit für Hausaufgaben!"

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du?", murrte Draco. Er trottete zu der kleinen Gruppe zurück.

„Wir haben mit den allerbesten – "

„ – Noten unserer gesamten Klasse abgeschnitten!"

„Wir mussten niemals lernen – "

„ – weil wir so schlau sind."

„Ihr beide seid die übelsten Lügner", seufzte Hermine. „Ihr habt noch nicht einmal euren Abschluss gemacht. Ihr habt die Schule abgebrochen."

Beide zuckten die Achseln. „Das ist doch das gleiche. Wir waren einfach so schlau, dass – "

„ – dass eine große Kröte von Frau gesagt hat – "

„ – wir bräuchten keine weitere Ausbildung mehr – "

„ – Und so sind wir in die richtige Welt losgezogen."

„Hier", sagte George und legte Draco einen Spritzschlamm- Kiesel in die Hand. „Benutz das, wenn du dich danach fühlst. Unsere Art der Entschuldigung." Mit einem Winken gingen die Zwillinge davon, als ein kleiner Stein von Freds Rücken abprallte. Sekunden später lag sein Gesicht im Schlamm und George heulte neben seinem Zwilling vor Lachen.

**Lektion Nr. 2: Kehre niemals Draco den Rücken zu, wenn er wütend auf dich ist.**

Das Hausaufgabenmachen am See verging ohne Zwischenfall. Hermine schaffte es, all ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, die sie aufbekommen hatte, und hatte Harry dann zum Ufer hinuntergebracht, wo sie beide mit hochgekrempelten Jeans ins Wasser wateten, die Schuhe und Socken auf dem Sand zurückgelassen.

Zu Tode gelangweilt riss Draco seinen Blick von dem Aufsatz los, den sie für Kräuterkunde über die drei tödlichen Typen von giftigen Blumen schreiben sollten, und sah von seinem Sitzplatz auf einem schönen, großen, sonnengewärmten Fels zum Wasser hinunter. Er schreckte zusammen, als er zwei Menschen zu den Schuhen schleichen sah, die Hermine und Harry auf dem Boden zurückgelassen hatte.

Fred sah auf und winkte Draco zu, bevor er einen Finger an die Lippen legte. Der Blondschopf sah interessiert zu, wie George etwas in Hermines Schuhe goss und sich dann mit seinem Zwilling aus dem Staub machte, unbemerkt von Hermine und Harry. Eine Weile später kamen Hermine und Harry wieder, ihre Schuhe in der Hand.

„Bereit zu gehen?", fragte die Gryffindor. Sie setzte sich auf den Fels und zog ihre Socken und dann ihre Schuhe an. „Was ist los?", erkundigte sie sich, als Draco nicht antwortete, sondern nur ihre Schuhe anstarrte.

„Hmmm? Oh, nichts. Kommt schon, wir sollten besser zurückgehen. Abendessen fängt bald an."

Hermine nickte und sprang vom Fels auf den Boden. Doch sobald sie aufgekommen war, schoss sie wieder in die Luft und segelte hoch…

Und hoch.

Und hoch.

Und hoch.

Und so hoch, dass sie ein kleiner Fleck am Himmel wurde, während ihr Schrei zur Erde herunterschallte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry ängstlich und sah dem schrumpfenden Punkt nach.

Draco zuckte die Achseln und starrte weiter in den Himmel, während Hermine langsam größer und die Schreie lauter wurden. Anstatt jedoch zur Erde hin zu beschleunigen, landete sie sanft auf dem Boden und klammerte sich sofort an dem Fels fest.

„Was ist gerade passiert?", keuchte sie. Als Draco den Blick auf seine Füße richtete, während ein Feixen auf seinem Gesicht wuchs, wusste sie, dass etwas dahinter steckte. „Verrate es mir sofort", verlangte sie.

„Sagen wir, ein bestimmtes Zwillingspaar hat an deinen Schuhen herumgepfuscht." Das nächste, das Draco sah, waren Sterne, als Hermine ihm ins Gesicht schlug. Ihre Augen versprühten Blitze.

**Lektion Nr. 3: Verheimliche niemals etwas vor Hermine.**

Das Trio machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss empor, während Draco seine brennende Wange von Hermines Ohrfeige verarztete und Harry zögerlich neben Draco herlief, der zornigen Hermine hinter ihm besorgte Blicke zuwerfend. „Was genau hast du angestellt, dass sie so wütend ist?", raunte er.

„Ich habe ihr verschwiegen, dass diese verdammten Zwillinge ihr etwas in die Schuhe getan hat", schnaubte Draco. „Und es war nicht einmal wirklich meine Schuld."

Als die drei die Große Halle betraten, realisierten sie, dass es sie leicht getroffen hatte. McGonagall rannte durch die Halle, während ein Alligator ihr nachjagte und mehrere Schüler in unglaublich große Tannenbäume verwandelt worden waren. Riesige Löcher bedeckten den Boden und Schüler rannten weiter panisch herum und fürchteten, sie könnten hineinfallen.

Die berüchtigten Feuerwerkskörper der Zwillinge schossen an mehreren Stellen der Halle los und viele Schüler flüchteten vor ihnen. Auf den Bänken verwandelten sich Mitschüler in verschiedene Tiere, nachdem sie etwas von dem Teller gegessen hatten, das zufällig eins von Fred und Georges Experimenten enthielt.

„Sie sind verrückt geworden!", rief ein kleiner rot- schwarzer Lemur, der zu Hermine herüberrannte.

„Ginny?", sagte das Mädchen ungläubig. „Bist du das?"

„Was denkst du denn? Ja! Sie haben mich in einen verfluchten Affen verwandelt!"

„Ich dachte, du wärst zu schlau, um tatsächlich auf einen ihrer Tricks hereinzufallen!", frotzelte Draco.

„Ich bin nicht darauf reingefallen", schniefte der Lemur. „Ich bin da reingeflogen."

Alle drei warfen ihr verwirrte Blicke zu. „Sie haben den armen Neville in die Luft geschleudert und ich habe versucht, ihn aufzufangen, weil Pansy und Blaise im Moment gefesselt sind." Alle blickten zum Slytherin- Tisch, wo die Vormünder des unfallgefährdeten Jungen von Kopf bis Fuß mit Seilen gefesselt waren. „Ich bin vom Tisch gesprungen und habe ihn aufgefangen… aber sie haben seine Kleidung mit ihrem neuesten Produkt besprenkelt… Lemus- Pulver. Und sobald ich es berührt hatte… Naja, ihr könnt es ja sehen."

**Lektion Nr. 4: Versuch unter keinen Umständen, Neville zu fangen, wenn die Weasley- Zwillinge im Raum sind.**

„Und sie haben Draco auch erwischt", grinste Hermine. „Er ist in das Privileg gekommen, mit einer Schlammpfütze und einem Frosch Bekanntschaft zu machen."

„Ich würde nicht lachen. Du warst doch diejenige, die über hundert Meter in die Luft geflogen ist."

„Zumindest ist Harry nichts passiert", sagte Hermine dankbar. Sie drückte das Kind an sich. „Sollen wir uns etwas zu essen besorgen gehen?"

„Ich würde das Essen nicht anrühren, wenn ich du wäre", riet Ginny. „Fast die Hälfte davon enthält einen ihrer Tricks."

„Und die Lehrer sehen alle recht beschäftigt aus", bemerkte Draco, als Flitwick mit Pilzen als Beine vorbeirannte, während ihn noch mehr Giftpilze nachjagten. „Sollen wir ihn davon befreien?"

„Ich gehe bestimmt nicht in ihre Nähe", sagte Ginny schaudernd und sah zu ihren Brüdern, die auf dem Lehrertisch standen und ihre Tricks beaufsichtigten.

„Warum nicht? Du bist schon ein Affe. Was könnten sie dir sonst noch antun?"

„Viele Sachen. Und ich würde es lieber nicht herausfinden."

„Warum gehst du nicht zu ihnen, Draco?", schlug Draco vor. Sie schob ihn vorwärts. „Du hast doch keine Angst, oder?"

Draco funkelte das Mädchen an. „Und warum tust du es nicht? Gryffindors sind doch die Tapferen."

„Ich würde lieber hier bleiben und zusehen, wie du dich in einen Baum verwandelst."

„Das ist solch ein tröstlicher Gedanke." Draco versetzte Hermine einen letzten bösen Blick und ging in Richtung der Zwillinge, indem er um zwischen den Schülern hindurchschlängelte. „Hey! Ihr beide!", rief Draco. Er hielt gute fünf Meter vom Tisch entfernt.

George sprang vom Tisch herunter und landete vor Draco. „Wie fandest du unser Flug- Gel? Hatte Hermine Spaß?"

„Sie hat Höhenangst. Deshalb kann ich nicht sagen, dass sie es sehr genossen hat."

„Ups." Er grinste. „Sieht so aus, als hätten wir dieses kleine Detail vergessen. Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

„Auf Wunsch des Lemurs bin ich hier, um euch zu bitten, mit den Tricks aufzuhören."

George schmollte. „Aber wir fangen grad erst an. Ist das nicht ein wunderbarer Anblick? Ah, sieht mal Snape. So ein passendes Bild." Draco folgte dem Blick und fiel dann beinahe um vor Schock. Der Mann trug ein mittelalterliches Ballkleid, mit einem Täschchen und einem Fächer. „Das ist mein Pate", knurrte Draco.

„Naja, er hätte nicht eins von unseren Mittelalter- Marshmallows essen sollen… aber er wird in ein paar Minuten später wieder normal werden", sagte er schnell. In dieser Sekunde verwandelte Snape sich tatsächlich zu seinem ursprünglichen Anblick zurück, wieder in seinen schwarzen Roben und mit einem sehr gefährlichen Gesichtsausdruck, während er auf die Zwillinge zukam. „Forge! Wir haben ein Problem!", rief George, auf den zornigen Zaubertränkemeister deutend.

Beide begannen, durch die Halle rennen, ohne einen einzigen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Schlimmer Fehler.

**Lektion Nr. 5: Versuche niemals, Snape in ein Kleid zu stecken und damit davon zu kommen.**

„ACCIO WEASLEY- ZWILLINGE!", bellte Snape und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab zu den flüchtenden Gestalten. Auf der Stelle verließen ihre Füße den Boden und sie flogen rückwärts, bevor sie zu Snapes Füßen landeten.

„Ähh, hallo?" George grinste frech.

„Wir gehen dann mal einfach…"

„Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Snape, der bösartig lächelte. „Zeit, einige Ihrer eigenen Leckereien zu probieren."

**Lektion Nr. 6: Wie man in den Wald hineinruft, so schallt es heraus.**

Minuten später waren zwei sehr verlegene Zwillinge mit einem ihrer Produkte auf den Boden festgeklebt und beide steckten in schönen Kleidern, wie Snape sie getragen hatte, Fred in Blau und George in einem Pastellgrün. Lange, rote Bärte hingen von ihrem Kinn zu ihrem Knie hinunter und unter ihren Nasen saß je ein Schnauzbart.

Die Halle war inzwischen nicht mehr in Panik, da die meisten der Tricks ihre Wirkung verloren hatten und alle Bilder von den Zwillingen schossen, die beide Knickse machten und der Menge sehr weiblich zuwinkten. Ginny war von Hermines Schulter gefallen und wälzte sich auf dem Boden herum, nun in menschlicher Gestalt.

„Der war gut, Onkel Sev", gratulierte Draco, während er ein Foto von Fred und George schossen.

„Danke", feixte der Mann. „Ich denke, das geschieht ihnen ganz recht."

Sobald die Zauber nachgelassen hatten, machten Fred und George eine formelle Ankündigung. „Danke euch, Hogwarts", rief Fred zu dem lauten Gejubel.

„Wir wissen eure Kooperation wirklich zu schätzen – "

„ – beim Testen unserer neuen Produkte."

„Eine Liste von neuen Objekten wird in jeden Gemeinschaftsraum gehängt – "

„ – und wir hoffen, ihr werdet uns bald einen Besuch abstatten."

In Rauchwolken verschwanden beide Zwillinge wieder, da sie einen schnellen Abgang machen und nicht von ihren anhimmelnden Fans belagert werden wollten.

Sobald es in der Halle wieder leise war, aßen die Schüler und unterhielten sich, bevor Dumbledore aufstand, um eine Ankündigung zu machen. „Ich bin sicher, ihr seid alle sehr erfreut, dass unsere alten Schüler wieder zurück sind. Aber ich muss euch daran erinnern, nicht zu versuchen, die Tricks an Lehrern oder dem Personal anzuwenden. Und auf Anweisung von Mr. Filch sind keine Schlammpfützen in Hogwarts gestattet." Ein kollektives Stöhnen erhob sich und Dumbledore lächelte schlicht. „Heute Abend rate ich euch außerdem, innerhalb des Schlossen zu bleiben… ein großer Sturm zieht auf. Nicht so schlimm wie der letzte, das kann ich euch versichern, aber immer noch recht stark."

Hermine blickte zu Draco hinüber, der plötzlich ein wenig blasser geworden war. „Bist du bereit?", fragte sie, streckte die Hand zu Harry und drückte seine Hand sanft.

„Nein", murmelte er. „Müssen wir denn?"

„Ja. Wir haben eine Vereinbarung getroffen."

„Tja… wer wird auf Harry aufpassen?"

Hermine drehte sich zu Ginny. „Hey, Gin? Meinst du, du könntest heute Abend auf Harry aufpassen? Draco und ich haben etwas zu erledigen."

„Etwas zu erledigen?" Das Mädchen hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist es etwas, das Harry nicht sehen soll?"

„Oh nein", rief Hermine, dankbar, dass Draco mit Terry sprach und Ginny nicht gehört hatte.

„Wir gehen nach draußen, um im Sturm zu sitzen und ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Harry draußen sein sollte… es wird bis lange nach seiner Schlafenszeit dauern."

„Es tut mir leid, Mine", entschuldigte Ginny sich. „Ich habe einen riesigen Aufsatz für McGonagall zu schreiben und ich muss mich wirklich darauf konzentrieren."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung." In ihrem Kopf ging Hermine andere möglichen Babysitter durch. Blaise und Pansy? Nein, sie hatten sich schon in ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen und könnten schon eingeschlafen sein. Lavender und Terry? Nein, Ron war krank und sie wollte nicht, dass Harry sich etwas einfing. Wer also könnte auf Harry aufpassen?

„Ich habe jemanden im Sinn", feixte Draco, als er den nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht sah.

„Wen?"

Er grinste teuflisch. „Abwarten. Du wirst noch sehen."

* * *

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

„Draco, wir gehen jetzt da raus", sagte Hermine und deutete auf die Tür zum See.

"Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist", flüsterte sie. „Aber ich werde bei dir sein. Ich verspreche, dass ich nichts passieren lasse."

Hermine näherte sich dem Slytherin vorsichtig und schlang sanft ihre Arme um ihn, den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. Er versteifte sich, entspannte sich jedoch allmählich und ließ sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ruhen. So standen sie schweigend da, während der Regen auf sie herabprasselte. Die Kälte kroch ihnen in die Knochen, doch keiner von beiden rührte sich.


	27. Neue Bände bilden sich

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 27 – Neue Bände bilden sich**

Draco lief den ruhigen Korridor hinunter zu dem erhofften Babysitter. Nach dem Abendessen hatte Hermine Harry nach oben genommen, um ihn fertig fürs Bett zu machen, und Draco aufgetragen, den Aufpasser zu holen, den er gewählt hatte.

Draco hielt vor der Tür und hob die Hand, um zu klopfen. Währenddessen konnte er nur hoffen, dass sein Pate seiner Bitte folgen würde. Die Tür öffnete sich und zeigte Snape mit einer finsteren Miene. Doch sie verschwand, sobald er Draco erkannt hatte, und wurde von einem Lächeln ersetzt. „Komm herein", bot er an und bedeutete Draco, sich auf die Couch zu setzen. „Was führt dich so spät hierher?", erkundigte er sich, während er sich in seinem Armsessel niederließ.

„Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten, Onkel Sev."

„Ja?"

„Naja… Hermine und ich sind… naja wir werden irgendwohin gehen. Und wir konnten keinen Babysitter für Harry finden und – "

„ – Du hast dich gefragt, ob ich auf ihn aufpassen könnte?"

„Ja", sagte Draco leise. „Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht sehr magst… aber er ist anders, ehrlich."

„Du willst, dass ich für Potter babysitte", sagte Snape ruhig, während sein stählerner Blick Draco durchbohrte.

„Harry", berichtigte Draco. „Und ja, bitte, Onkel Sev?"

Der Zaubertränkemeister seufzte. „Na schön." Zu seinem Patenkind hatte er noch niemals Nein sagen können.

Draco lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Das bedeutet mir eine Menge… und Hermine auch. Und Harry wird gerade fertig fürs Bett gemacht… du wirst ihm höchstens eine Geschichte vorlesen und ins Bett bringen müssen. Nur… nur behandle ihn so, als wäre er ich."

„Wann brauchst du mich?"

„Ist Jetzt in Ordnung?"

„Das ist schon okay. Lass mich nur ein paar Tests zum Korrigieren holen." Er nahm einen leichten Stapel Papier von einem Regal an der Wand und folgte Draco aus seinem Raum, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuschloss.

„Ich bin wieder da", verkündete Draco, als er in den _Regenbogenraum _trat, Snape im Schlepptau, der beim Anblick der Farben blinzelte. „Ich gehe nur meine Jacke holen. Dann können wir gehen."

Hermine trat aus ihrem Zimmer, eine dunkelrote Regenjacke und ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, Harry auf den Fersen. Das Kind trug einen hellblauen Pyjama, auf dessen Hose kleine Fußbälle abgebildet waren. In einer Hand hielt er ein Märchenbuch, während er sich mit der anderen an Hermines Jacke klammerte und Snape ängstlich anstarrte.

Karamell trottete hinter ihnen heraus und sprang an Snape hoch. „Runter, Karamell", befahl Draco. „Er wird nicht viel Mühe machen", sagte er zu Snape, während er das Halsband fest umklammerte. „Du kannst ihn in den Käfig stecken, wenn er zu sehr stört."

Er ließ den Hund los, der zu Harry hinüberrannte und sich vor ihm hinhockte. „Harry, sei brav zu Professor Snape, okay?", sagte Hermine. Harry nickte. „Guter Junge. Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Sie küsste ihn sanft auf den Kopf und ging auf das Porträtloch zu, während Draco ihr widerwillig folgte, nachdem er Harry zum Abschied umarmt hatte. „Vielen Dank, Professor", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Sobald die beiden aufgebrochen waren, blieb Harry allein mit Snape zurück. Sie starrten einander an. „Willst du etwas zu trinken?", bot Harry ängstlich an.

„Nein, danke", antwortete Snape knapp. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und breitete seine Papiere vor ihm aus.

Unsicher, was er tun sollte, ließ Harry sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch nieder, das Buch unter seinen Arm geklemmt. Karamell sprang neben seinen jungen Herrn und rollte sich zum Schlafen zusammen. Das einzige Geräusch im Raum war das Kratzen von Snapes Feder, während er die Noten auf die Blätter schrieb.

Nach ein paar Minuten blickte er zu auf, um festzustellen, dass Harry ihn aus strahlend grünen Augen anschaute.

„_Vielen Dank, Professor! Danke!"_

„_Nur… nur behandle ihn, als er wäre er ich."_

„_Er ist nicht James, Severus. Gib ihm eine Chance."_

Snape schnaubte bei dem letzten Gedanken, der in seinen Kopf gedrungen war. Dumbledore hatte das zu ihm gesagt, sobald Harry Potter in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden war. Er wusste um den tiefen Hass, den Snape James gegenüber empfand, und wollte nicht, dass er es an Harry ausließ. Doch das hatte er getan.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dir eine Geschichte vorlese?", seufzte er und legte seine Blätter zu einem Stapel zusammen. Zögerlich nickte Harry und ging zu der Couch hinüber, wo er einen halben Meter von Snape entfernt Platz nahm. Sich wundernd, warum er so nett war, streckte Snape seine Arme aus und setzte Harry auf seinen Schoß, sehr zur Überraschung des Kindes. „Welche Geschichte möchtest du hören?"

„Du kannst sie aussuchen, Professor", flüsterte Harry.

Snape nahm dem Kind das Buch aus den Händen und blätterte zu einem Muggle- Märchen, Die Schneekönigin. „Ist dir diese recht?" Harry nickte kurz. Snape legte das Buch auf Harrys Schoß und sagte: „Wenn wir eine Seite fertig haben, blätterst du weiter, okay?" Harry nickte wieder.

„Es war einmal…"

*

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es hier draußen sicher ist", bemerkte Draco, während er sich fest an einer der Marmorsäulen in der verlassenen Vorderhalle festklammerte. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach hier bleiben."

„Draco, wir gehen jetzt da raus", sagte Hermine und deutete auf die Tür zum See. „Wir haben eine Abmachung getroffen, weißt du noch? Und du wirst dich nicht davor drücken."

„Aber warum können wir nicht einfach hier bleiben?", flehte er. „Ich kann es trotzdem sehen."

„Wir gehen raus", erwiderte das Mädchen bestimmt. „Der einzige Weg, wie du dich deiner Angst jemals ganz stellen können wirst, ist sie zu erleben. Deshalb gehen wir raus. Jetzt komm schon." Draco blieb immer noch fest an der Säule kleben, die silbernen Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.

Hermine seufzte leise und ging zu dem Slytherin hinüber, um ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist", flüsterte sie. „Aber ich werde bei dir sein. Ich verspreche, dass ich nichts passieren lasse."

Langsam nickte Draco und trat einen zögerlichen Schritt zur Tür, bevor er anhielt. „Versprochen?", sagte er leise, während er Hermines Blick auswich.

„Versprochen", lächelte sie. Sie nahm seine Hand, drückte sie aufmunternd und zog ihn nach draußen.

Der Sturm hatte noch nicht begonnen, obwohl große dunkle Wolken tief am Himmel hingen und ein kühler Wind aufzog. Draco blieb auf der obersten Stufe stehen und sah hinauf. Er schauderte, als ein Blitz von den Wolken herabschoss.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte Hermine. „Der Donner hat noch nicht eingesetzt. Gehen wir uns am See hinsetzen."

„Bist du verrückt? Wir könnten von den Blitzen getroffen werden!"

„Das werden wir nicht… vertrau mir. Solange wir nicht ins Wasser gehen, sind wir in Sicherheit. Du vertraust mir doch, oder?"

„Ja…"

„Dann komm schon… der Sturm beginnt in ein paar Minuten und wir sollten bereit dafür sein." Draco ließ sich von ihr über das Gelände ziehen, die Augen zurück auf das Schloss gerichtet.

*

„RAAAAAWWRRR!"

Harry kreischte und versteckte sich hinter den Armsessel, ein großes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Langsame, laute Schläge erklangen und er kicherte, bevor er in ein anderes Versteck huschte.

Als er und Snape mit der Schneekönigin fertig waren, realisierte Snape, dass sein Schützling noch ganz und gar nicht müde war. Und während ihrer Vorlesezeit hatten beide einen neuen Punkt in ihrer Beziehung erreicht, weil jeder bestimmte Aspekte über den anderen feststellte.

Harry realisierte, dass Professor Snape sehr gut im Geschichtenerzählen war, da er jedem Charakter eine andere Stimme verlieh. Und dass er nicht so unheimlich war, wie Ron meinte… sicher, sein Haar konnte eine gründliche Wäsche gebrauchen (Draco war wirklich gut im Haarewaschen. Vielleicht würde Professor Snape sie von ihm waschen lassen…) und er trug fast immer eine finstere Miene, doch im Augenblick wirkte er recht belustigt.

Und Snape hatte endlich die langzeitige Wahrheit entdeckt, die Dumbledore ihm seit Harrys erstem Jahr in Hogwarts zu zeigen versucht hatte. Harry war tatsächlich nicht James. _„Er ist mehr wie Lily"_, realisierte Snape, der kurzzeitig die Jagd aufgab und still dastand, um nachzudenken. _„Er mag wie sein Vater aussehen… aber er ist fürsorglich und gütig wie Lily… überhaupt nicht wie James."_

Und so hatte Snape entschieden, Harry zu ermüden und gleichzeitig zu unterhalten. Er hatte dieses Spiel Hunderte Male mit Draco gespielt, als dieser klein und Lucius „beschäftigt" gewesen war. Es hatte ziemlich gut bei seinem Patenkind funktioniert und er hoffte, dass es dieselbe Wirkung auf Harry haben würde.

Die Regeln des Spiels waren einfach. Snape war der Drache und Harry der kleine Junge, der nicht ins Bett gehen wollte. Er konnte so lange aufbleiben, wie er wollte, bis der Drache ihn einfing und ins Bett steckte.

Snape stieß ein weiteres Brüllen aus und schaute hinter den Sessel, den Harry gerade verlassen hatte. Als er das Kind neben dem Bücherregal zusammengekauert sah, ging Snape langsam vorwärts, die Schritte entschlossen und laut. Als Harry ihn sah, kreischte er wieder und raste vor dem Zaubertränkelehrer davon.

„Du kannst mich nicht fangen!", rief Harry lachend, während er in Kreisen im Raum herumrannte.

Snape lächelte nur und sah zu, wie sein Schützling immer wieder von einem Versteck zum nächsten raste. „Ich muss es gar nicht", gluckste er. „Du machst dich selbst müde." Und tatsächlich ließ Harry sich hinter der Couch auf den Boden plumpsen, als seine Beine zu wund waren. „HAB DICH!"

Harry schrie auf, als er plötzlich hochgehoben und in die Luft geworfen wurde, bevor er wieder sicher in Snapes Armen landete. „Ins Bett mit dir."

„Ohhh", schmollte Harry. „Kannst du mir noch eine Geschichte vorlesen, Professor?"

„Wir werden sehen… jetzt lass uns Zähne putzen gehen."

Wie sich herausstellte, konnte eine solch einfache Aufgabe ziemlich schwer sein… wenn Karamell auf freiem Fuß war. Als Harry gerade Zahnpasta auf seine Zahnbürste drücken wollte, hüpfte Karamell herein und schnappte Harry die Tube aus der Hand.

Snape, der an der Badezimmertür gelehnt hatte, griff nach dem Hund, doch Karamell hechtete außer Reichweite und rannte in Dracos Zimmer. Harry sprang flink von dem kleinen Hocker auf den Boden und schlich auf Zehenspitzen ins Zimmer des Slytherin. Sein Mund klappte vor Entsetzen auf.

„Draco wird nicht sehr glücklich sein, wenn er zurückkommt", flüsterte Harry. Snape gesellte sich zu dem Jungen an der Tür und spürte, wie seine eigenen Augen sich weiteten.

Der Welpe saß unschuldig auf dem Bett inmitten der Zerstörung, die er binnen weniger Sekunden angerichtet hatte. Dracos sämtliche Bücher lagen auf dem Boden, die Seiten herausgerissen und mit Zahnpasta beschmiert. Das blaue Gel war ebenfalls in den grünen Teppich gesunken und zierte die Wände.

Die Kissen auf Dracos Bett waren unwiderruflich zerfetzt, während Federn auf der zerfledderten Decke und Matratze lagen. Tintenflecke waren auf dem Schreibtisch verstreut und färbten das dunkle Kirschholz in verschiedene Töne von Schwarz und Grün. Die Türen des Kleiderschranks waren weit aufgeschwungen und zerkratzt. Kleidung hing daraus hervor, von der einige Stücke zerrissen und jeder einzelne Schuh angekaut waren.

Snape war überrascht, ein Geräusch zu hören… ein leises Schniefen. Als er hinunterschaute, sah er, wie Harry sich die Augen rieb, während Tränen aus den großen Augen strömten, bevor er in Schluchzen ausbrach und sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen bedeckte im Versuch, das Geräusch zu dämpfen.

Und Snape hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

*

„Können wir zurückgehen? Bitte?", flüsterte Draco, während er seine schwarze Jacke enger um seine dünne Gestalt zog. Sein Gesicht erschien noch weißer als sonst.

„Es ist alles okay", sagte Hermine sanft. Sie drückte die Hand des Slytherins fester. „Ich bin hier und ich gehe nirgendwohin." In dieser Sekunde brach ein gewaltiges Krachen von Donnerschlägen durch den Himmel, worauf der gesamte Bereich in einen gelblichen Farbton getaucht wurde. Und dann, ein paar Sekunden später, erklang Donner, begleitet von der Ankunft von Regen.

Draco keuchte alarmiert auf und Hermine musste ihren Griff auf seine Hand verstärken, um ihn neben sich am Rand des Sees zu halten. Der Wind wehte stärker und die Spritzer des Wassers durchnässten sie beide und ließen sie schaudern. „Können wir jetzt zurückgehen?"

„Hast du immer noch Angst?"

Ein weiteres Knacken erklang und Draco zuckte zusammen.

„Wir werden bleiben, bis du realisierst, dass es dir nichts anhaben kann. Hör mal… was hörst du sonst noch neben dem Donner?"

„Regen."

„Und was für ein Geräusch macht der Regen?", fragte sie sanft.

„Leises Plätschern", antwortete er.

„Ist es unheimlich?"

„Nein."

„Und genauso wenig ist Donner unheimlich. Jetzt entspann dich, schließ die Augen und lausche einfach nur. Es gibt nichts, wovor du Angst haben müsstest."

Draco folgte ihrer Anweisung, doch sobald der Donner in der Ferne grollte, weiteten seine Augen sich und Panik zeigte sich in ihnen.

„Warum fürchtest du dich?" Die Frage war so leise, dass sie über dem Regen, der auf die Erde prasselte, kaum zu hören war. „Was macht dir solche Angst?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Draco genauso leise.

„Es gibt einen Grund hinter allem", fuhr Hermine fort. Der Wind peitschte ihr Haar hinter ihr. „Was ist dein Grund?"

„Ich weiß nicht!", blaffte Draco. Er wandte dem Mädchen den Rücken zu. „Ich gehe zum Schloss zurück. Gerade als er sich zum Gehen umdrehte, riss Hermine ihn an seiner Hand zurück und zwang ihn zum Stillstand.

„Du weißt es", murmelte sie, während ihre honigfarbenen Augen in seinem Gesicht nach einer Antwort suchten. „Du willst es mir nur nicht verraten."

„Und wenn es so ist, geht es dich nichts an!"

„Ich versuche nur zu helfen", sagte Hermine leise. Sie wollte den Slytherin nicht noch wütender machen. „Wenn du wieder ins Schloss zurückgehen willst, dann geh. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

Hermine wandte sich wieder zum See und Draco stand hinter ihr und beobachtete sie einfach. „Es war mein Vater", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme verlor sich im Wind. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich Angst habe. Es war das erste Mal, dass er mich geschlagen hat… als der Donner angefangen hat."

Die Gryffindor drehte sich zu ihm um, die Augen warm vor Mitgefühl und Trost. „Dann ist nicht der Donner die Hauptursache deiner Furcht… es ist dein Vater. Er ist das, wovor du wirklich Angst hast."

*

Der Zaubertränkemeister kniete sich neben das Kind und hatte beinahe Angst, ihn zu berühren. Als Draco klein gewesen war, hatte er nie geweint, nicht ein Mal. Snape musste sich die Frage stellen, ob Lucius es ihm vielleicht verboten hatte oder ob Draco niemandem seine Gefühle offenbaren wollte. Deshalb hatte er niemals weinende Kinder trösten müssen. Jetzt…

„Es ist okay", sagte er und zog Harry entgegen seiner Instinkte in die Arme. Der Junge versteifte sich auf der Stelle und zeigte damit, dass er sich fürchtete. „Was ist los?"

„Es ist meine Schuld", flüsterte er. Seine grünen Augen starrten das Chaos an, das sein Welpe veranstaltet hatte. „Ich habe Dracos Zimmer zerstört. Und er wird ganz böse sein."

Snape überlegte. Er wusste, dass sein Patenkind temperamentvoll war und manchmal geradezu gefährlich sein konnte, wenn er unglaublich wütend war. Doch er wusste ebenfalls, dass Draco niemals etwas dem Kind antun würde, das ihm offensichtlich so sehr am Herzen lag.

„Draco wird nicht böse auf dich sein", beruhigte Snape.

„Doch, wird er", schniefte Harry. „Ich habe sein Zimmer ruiniert."

„Das war dein Hund", entgegnete der Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Aber Karamell ist _mein _Hund."

„Und ich werde die volle Verantwortung übernehmen, wenn Draco wütend wird."

Jetzt war Harry an der Reihe, über das nachzudenken, was Snape gerade gesagt hatte. „Warum würdest du aber die ganze Schuld auf dich nehmen?"

„Weil ich auf dich aufpasse und jeder Unfall, der in meiner Anwesenheit passiert, mir zuzuschreiben ist."

„Aber du hättest Karamell nicht aufhalten können!"

„Und du genauso wenig", sagte Snape. „Jetzt ist es Zeit, dass du zu Bett gehst. Ich werde dieses Chaos später beseitigen." Er ließ Harry keinen Raum für Proteste und rauschte in das Zimmer des Kindes, wo er Harry unter die Bettdecke steckte.

Karamell sprang auf den Fuß des Bettes und leckte Snape über die Wange, als wollte er sich entschuldigen. Das einst goldfarbene Fell war mit verschiedenfarbigen Klecksen besetzt und Federn klebten an Teilen seines Schwanzes. Snape seufzte. „Dir sei verziehen", murmelte er und tätschelte dem Welpen unbeholfen über den Kopf. „Gute Nacht, Harry", sagte er sanfter. „Und mach dir keine Sorgen… ich kümmere mich um alles."

„Gute Nacht, Professor." Snape zerraufte dem Jungen das Haar und ging dann hinaus, wobei auf dem Weg die Kerze ausblies. Das Zimmer war in Dunkelheit getaucht und wie er es immer für Draco getan hatte, ließ Snape die Tür halboffen, damit er hören konnte, ob sein Schützling etwas brauchte.

Snape ging wieder in das Zimmer seines Patenkindes und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab über verschiedene Gegenstände, von denen einige sich von selbst reparierten und andere wiederum nicht. Die Kissen und Decke heilten gut, doch die Farbe wollte den Tisch nicht verlassen und die Zahnpasta ließ sich nicht aus dem Teppich entfernen.

„Wenigstens der Wasserfall ist noch intakt", murmelte der Mann. Trotz Dracos Alters wusste Snape, dass der Junge sich immer noch vor dem Dunkeln fürchten konnte, vor allem in Nächten wie dieser. Apropos… wo war Draco hingegangen? Er hatte sich schon vor Stürmen gefürchtet, seit er etwa vier war.

Als er im Malfoy Manor gewesen war und ohne Vorwarnung ein Gewitter aufgezogen war, war Draco vom vollkommen selbstsicheren Kind zu einem geworden, das an der Grenze zur Hysterie war. Und als Snape seinen winzigen Patensohn gefragt hatte, was ihm solche Angst einjagte, war seine Antwort der Donner gewesen.

Und wenn es gerade stürmte, warum war Draco dann nicht in seinem Bett oder neben dem Feuer zusammengerollt? „Sie sind rausgegangen", hauchte er, als die Erkenntnis ihn mit voller Wucht traf. Was ging hier vor sich?

Als der Mann sich auf die Couch setzte, um weiterzukorrigieren, erklang das leise Tappen von Füßen. Er blickte auf und sah Harry neben der Couch stehen, eine große rote Decke in der Hand. „Kann ich bei dir bleiben, Professor? Nur bis Hermine und Draco zurückkommen? Bitte?"

Snape lächelte, nickte und schob die Tests wieder auf den Tisch. Harry kletterte auf die Couch und setzte sich bequem neben Snape, wo er den Lehrer als Kissen benutzte. Snape zog Harry sanft die Decke aus den Fingern und legte sie über sie beide. Harrys schläfriges Lächeln war der ganze Dank, den er benötigte.

*

Hermine näherte sich dem Slytherin vorsichtig und schlang ihre Arme sanft um ihn, den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. Er versteifte sich, entspannte sich jedoch allmählich und ließ sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ruhen. So standen sie schweigend da, während der Regen auf sie herabprasselte. Die Kälte kroch ihnen in die Knochen, doch keiner rührte sich.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", wisperte Hermine ein paar Minuten später. „Du hast jedes Recht, Angst vor ihm zu haben."

„Ich bin ein ziemlich großer Feigling, oder?", murmelte Draco. „Angst vor meinem Vater. Wer kann das schon von sich behaupten?"

„Du bist kein Feigling… Dass du dich fürchtest, bedeutet, dass du Angst und Probleme hast wie jeder andere. Das ist, was dich besonders macht… wer du bist. Wenn du perfekt wärst und dich vor nichts fürchten würdest, dann wärst du kein Mensch."

Draco blickte auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen hinab, während sie zu ihm aufschaute. Ihre Augen funkelten mit warmem Feuer, die Wangen gerötet von der Kälte. Nasse Locken von dunkelbraunem Haar umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Ihre Lippen waren leicht zu einem Lächeln geteilt. Seine Augen hatten den Stahl in ihnen verloren und schienen zu glühen, während sein Pony zu der Seite seines Kopfes wehte.

Langsam, ohne dass einer von ihnen registrierte, was geschah, begannen sie, einander näher zu kommen, während ihre Blicke fest miteinander verschmolzen waren. Seine Hand legte sich an ihre Wange und sein Daumen streichelte die warme Haut. Blitze schossen vom Himmel und erleuchteten Draco noch mehr gegen den schwarzen Hintergrund. Ihre Lippen berührten sich beinahe und Hermine hielt die Luft an, als sie realisierte, was sogleich geschehen würde, tat jedoch nichts dagegen.

Und dann ertönte ein Donnerschlag und beide erstarrten. „Wir sollten zurückgehen", flüsterte Hermine, immer noch in Dracos Augen starrten. „Wir werden krank, wenn wir noch länger hier draußen bleiben."

Draco nickte und Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück. Ihr Herz klopfte heftig, wie ruhig sie ihre Stimme auch klingen ließ. Auch Draco spürte, wie sein Herz wild pochte und sein Körper sich heiß anfühlte, obwohl ihm so kalt war.

Hermine drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss zurück. Draco folgte ihr schweigend. Sie schlichen sich durch die Gänge und gelangten sicher zum Porträt, wo Leviculus leise im Rahmen schnarchte. Als Hermine das Passwort nannte, schwang er zur Seite, obwohl er weiterschlief.

Draco und Hermine, beide etwas verlegen im Augenblick, konnten nicht anders als einander zuzulächeln, als sie die beiden auf der Couch sahen. Snape schlief tief und fest, einen Arm über die Lehne der Couch drapiert und den anderen auf Harrys Kopf gelegt. Das Kind schlief ebenfalls, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Hey, Onkel Sev?", flüsterte Draco und schüttelte seinen Paten sanft an der Schulter. „Wir sind wieder da."

„Hmmm?" Snape öffnete langsam die Augen und blinzelte. „Oh."

Er stand behutsam auf, um Harry nicht zu stören, streckte sich und sammelte seine Papiere zusammen. „War Harry anstrengend?", erkundigte Hermine sich besorgt.

„Nö", gähnte Snape. „Obwohl der Hund… dein Zimmer dürfte dich ein wenig überraschen, Draco. Ich habe es so weit wie möglich in Ordnung gebracht, aber du wirst dir vielleicht ein paar neue Sachen zulegen wollen. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen wollt, ich werde in mein Büro zurückgehen."

Snape rauschte an beiden Jugendlichen vorbei und trat aus dem Raum, eine unbehagliche Stille hinter sich lassend. „Ich werde Harry ins Bett bringen", sagte Hermine leise. „Gute Nacht, Draco."

„Nacht", raunte er und verschwand in sein Zimmer. Er schenkte den Schäden nicht einmal Beachtung, als er trockene Kleidung anlegte und unter die Bettdecke kroch, obwohl er alles andere als schlafen wollte.

Er spielte die Ereignisse der Nacht noch einmal in seinem Geist ab… sie waren zu dem See hinausgegangen… sie hatten dem Sturm zugesehen… er hatte ihr von seinem Vater erzählt… und dann… dann…

„Sie ist nur eine Freundin", flüsterte er, während er Glitzer an sich drückte. „Nichts weiter."

Doch wenn das der Wahrheit entsprach… warum hatte er sie dann beinahe geküsst?

Nur die Zukunft würde es zeigen.

* * *

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

„Seid ihr bereit?", fragte sie. „Ihr nehmt am besten meinen Zauberstab", überlegte sie und drückte ihn in Dracos Hand. „Und ich entschuldige mich schon jetzt für alles, das ich tun könnte. Denkt daran, ich kann nichts dafür."

Ein paar Sekunden später begann Hermine zu schrumpfen, während ihr Haar weniger buschig und ihr Gesicht runder wurde, bis ein kleines Mädchen vor ihnen stand.

Sie blickte zu ihnen auf. Ihre honigfarbenen Augen musterten jeden von ihnen und verengten sich mit jeder Sekunde. „Ihr…", sagte sie langsam, während sie sich aufrichtete, „HABT MICH ENTFÜHRT! DAS LASSE ICH NICHT ZU! IHR KIDNAPPER! STERBT JETZT!"

AN: Tja, ich würd sagen: Lasst den Albtraum beginnen!^^ Review bitte nicht vergessen!!


	28. Einmarsch eines neuen Schreckens

**Kapitel 28 – Einmarsch eines neuen Schreckens**

Die nächsten paar Tage flogen verschwommen vorbei, ein Wirbelwind aus Farben und Geräuschen. Als Draco am nächsten Morgen nach dem Sturm aufwachte, hatte Hermine ihn von der Couch aus, wo sie ein Buch las, mit ruhiger und gelassener Stimme begrüßt und getan, als wäre nichts geschehen. Und Draco hatte mit demselben Tonfall geantwortet, realisierend, dass es besser war, die ganze Angelegenheit zu vergessen. Es würde einfacher für sie beide sein.

Karamell fuhr fort, alles in Sichtweite zu zerstören, mit scheinbarer Vorliebe für Dracos Schuhsammlung. Der Slytherin hatte neue gekauft, nachdem der Welpe seine alten zerkaut hatte, doch es machte nicht wirklich Sinn. Selbst wenn Draco seine Tür verschlossen hielt, gelangte Karamell hinein und griff seine Schuhe an, wobei er jedes Mal einen als Preis mitnahm.

Doch sie erzogen den ungehorsamen Welpen langsam (sehr langsam). Hermine hatte ein Buch in der Bibliothek gefunden und Harry aufgetragen, den Hund zu trainieren. Doch es hielt Karamell immer noch nicht davon ab, Dracos Schuhe zu zerkauen.

Zaubertränke war nicht halb so schrecklich wie früher. Natürlich war Snape nie mehr so nett zu Harry wie in seiner Babysitter- Nacht, aber er war auch nicht gemein. Eher neutral mit ab und zu einem kleinen Lächeln oder einer freundlichen Bemerkung zu einem Gryffindor.

Draco hatte seinen Paten zum Krankenflügel geschleppt, nachdem er Neville zu seinem Trank gratuliert hatte (was noch beängstigender war als sonst, da Neville erst fünf war und nur eine einzige Zutat in die Mixtur gegeben hatte), und ihn von der Heilerin untersuchen lassen in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war nicht, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, wenn Snape nett zu anderen war, sondern die Tatsache, dass sie als Slytherins den Ruf, gemein zu sein, aufrechterhalten mussten. Nicht dass Draco sich sehr an die Regeln hielt… doch von Snape wurde es erwartet! Er war der Hauslehrer!

Aber zur Empörung des Jungen erklärte Pomfrey Snape für vollkommen gesund. Von da an behielt Draco den Zaubertränkemeister besonders im Auge aus Angst, dass er in lautes Singen ausbrechen oder einen Gryffindor umarmen würde. Das einzige, das ihm Zusicherung gab, war, als er mitbekam, wie Snape den Weasley- Zwillingen verpasste, was sie verdienten.

Ron hatte einen neuen Sinn für Freiheit entwickelt, nachdem Lavender ihn nach seiner Begegnung mit dem Nundu für gesund erklärt hatte. Und unglücklicherweise brachten Rons neue Visionen den Menschen um ihn herum mehr Unheil. Die Verwandlungsstunde wurde eine Katastrophe, als der Junge es schaffte, einen ganzen Käfig von Klapperschlangen freizulassen, die in Nägel verwandelt werden sollten. Doch unter McGonagall und Hermines schnellem Handeln war jedes einzelne Reptil gelähmt, bevor sie jemanden beißen konnten.

Es war ihm auch gelungen, den halben Gryffindor- Tisch in der Großen Halle in die Luft zu jagen (es hatte immer noch keiner eine Idee, wie er an Terrys Zauberstab gekommen war), die Haare von allen regenbogenfarben zu machen und die Alraunen im Gewächshaus so stark zu reizen, dass sie ihn alle bissen und er wieder zur Behandlung in den Krankenflügel gehen musste.

Pansy und Blaise hatten in den letzten paar Tagen alle Hände voll zu tun mit Neville, der nach dem Sturm einen akuten Sinn für Paranoia entwickelt hatte und überzeugt war, dass er von einem Blitz getroffen werden würde, wenn er nicht einen seiner Vormünder berührte.

Deshalb musste er die ganze Zeit getragen werden oder er klammerte sich um eins von Pansy oder Blaises Beinen und weigerte sich loszulassen, was das Gehen extrem erschwerte. Obwohl: Diese neue Furcht bewahrte ihn davor, in noch mehr Unfälle zu geraten, in Anbetracht dessen, dass er fast nie herumlief.

Es war ein angenehmer, ruhiger Morgen, an dem alle Bewohner des Regenbogenraumes noch tief schliefen. Sogar Karamell. Deshalb war Draco nicht sehr glücklich, als er den Narren rufen hörte, dass Professor McGonagall hier war und hereinkommen musste.

Brummend rollte er sich aus seinem warmen Bett und ging zum Porträt. „Ja, Professor?", gähnte er und ließ sich auf eine Couch fallen. „Ist es nicht ein bisschen früh? Es ist erst sieben."

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Ich bin nur gekommen, um den Trank für Mr. Potter vorbeizubringen. Wir haben entschieden, dass es das Beste wäre, ihn den Kindern einzuflößen, während sie schlafen… wir hatten das letzte Mal mehrere Zwischenfälle."

„Was denn zum Beispiel?", erkundigte Draco sich neugierig. Er nahm die Flasche von McGonagall entgegen.

„Ich werde keine Namen nennen, aber es waren mehrere Vormünder ernsthaft verletzt, da das Kind den Trank für Gift gehalten hatte. Wir wurden von einem Paar von Vormündern angebrüllt, dass wir den Schlaf ihres Schützlings unterbrochen hatten. Einige haben das Abendessen verpasst und andere hielten ihre kindischen Possen das ganze Abendessen hindurch bei. Um solche Probleme zu vermeiden, werden wir dem Kind den Trank einflößen, während er oder sie noch schläft, damit sie zur Mittagszeit wach werden, mit hoffentlich keinen Nebenwirkungen diesmal."

„Wann bekommt Hermine den Trank?", fragte der Slytherin.

„In zwei Tagen. Also werde ich am Montagmorgen einen herbringen, bevor der Unterricht anfängt."

„In Ordnung… danke, Professor."

McGonagall nickte und rauschte aus dem Raum, um die anderen Tränke auszuliefern, bevor jemand aufwachte. „War das McGonagall?", fragte Hermine schläfrig und trat aus ihrem Zimmer. „Braucht sie die Vertrauensschüler?"

„Nö. Sie ist gekommen, um das hier für Harry mitzubringen." Draco hielt den roten Trank hoch und Hermines Kieferlade klappte herab.

„Es können nicht schon zwei Wochen vergangen sein! Gestern hatten wir noch eine übrig!" Sie flog zu dem Kalender hinüber, der an dem Regal neben dem Bücherschrank hing, und suchte nach dem kleinen roten Trank, den sie eingezeichnet hatte und der signalisierte, dass Harrys Zeit vorbei war. „Der wievielte ist heute?"

„Der 29. September."

„Aber das heißt… nein…"

„Es ist Zeit, ihn zurückzuverwandeln, Hermine. McGonagall will, dass wir Harry den Trank geben, während er noch schläft… so gibt es weniger Komplikationen. Sieh es von der positiven Seite, wir bekommen dich als nächstes."

„Das nennst du positiv?", schnaubte sie. Sie wischte sich über die Augen. „Ich würde bessere Worte wählen, Draco."

„Unterhaltsam? Aufregend? Gefährlich?"

„Das letzte klingt gut."

„Du liebst Bücher. Du liebst zu lernen. Alles, was Harry und ich tun müssen, ist, dich zur Bibliothek zu bringen, und wir werden gut zurechtkommen." Hermine schenkte ihm lediglich ein Lächeln, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zu Harrys Zimmer ging, Draco im Schlepptau.

Das Kind schlief glücklicherweise immer noch tief, den einen Arm um Karamell geschlungen und den anderen fest an die Decke geklammert. „Willst du ihn ihm geben oder soll ich?", fragte Draco. Er fingerte an der Flasche herum, während er Harry betrachtete.

„Das ist mir egal", sagte Hermine leise. Sie setzte sich neben Harry und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch das unordentliche Haar.

Draco drückte ihr sanft die Flasche in die Hand. „Mach du es." Das Mädchen lächelte ihn durch einen Tränenschleier an und öffnete den Verschluss.

„Kannst du seinen Kopf hochhalten? Ich will nicht, dass er sich verschluckt." Draco nickte und zog Harry in seine Arme. Der Junge regte sich, wachte aber nicht auf, obwohl Karamell ein leises Knurren ausstieß und vom Bett sprang, das für seinen Geschmack nun zu voll war.

Sekunden später hatte Harry das Mittel geschluckt. Draco legte seinen Kopf zurück auf das Kissen und rückte dann zur Seite, damit er Harry beim Wachsen nicht in die Quere kam. Hermine hopste schniefend vom Bett und stellte sich neben Draco. Beide sahen zu, wie der Junge sich zu strecken begann, während seine Gesichtszüge schärfer und seine Schultern breiter wurden.

„Er ist wieder da", flüsterte Hermine. Sie fiel neben ihrem besten Freund auf die Knie und nahm seine Hände fest in ihre.

„Komm", sagte Draco behutsam und zog Hermine auf die Füße. „Er wacht um die Mittagszeit auf… hier zu sitzen bringt nichts."

Die Gryffindor ließ sich aus dem Zimmer auf die Couch führen, wo Karamell zu ihnen aufsah und leise winselte. „Es ist okay", sagte Hermine zu ihm. „Du kannst jetzt zu Harry gehen."

„Also", sagte Draco. Er setzte sich in einen Armsessel. „Gibt es irgendetwas, das du mir sagen möchtest, bevor du klein wirst?"

„Nö", sagte sie lächelnd und holte tief Luft. Sie wusste zumindest, dass Harry sich nicht so verändert haben würde, wenn er wieder älter war, doch die gesamte Sache mit Voldemort würde ihm Angst einjagen. Und natürlich würde er nie wieder McGonagall, Hagrid oder Dumbledore in die Augen sehen können… und sich nie wieder in denselben Raum wie Snape begeben. „Du wirst alles herausfinden müssen, wenn du mich siehst."

„Das ist nicht fair!", schmollte Draco.

„Wieso? Harry und ich wussten auch nichts über dich. Und keiner von uns wusste etwas über Harry."

„Aber du sagst immer wieder, wie gefährlich du bist… wenn wir verletzt werden, weißt du, dass du dafür bezahlen wirst, richtig?"

„Das denke ich nicht. Als Eltern ist es eure Aufgabe, aufzupassen und sicherzustellen, dass mir nichts passiert. Und auch keinem anderen."

Für den Rest des Morgens bemühte Draco sich weiterhin, Hermine etwas zu entlocken, beide immer noch in Pyjamas und nicht sehr hungrig. Aber Hermine leistete grandiose Arbeit darin, den Fragen auszuweichen, was Draco wütend und frustriert machte.

Sie funkelten einander wieder an (Draco gewann immer), als Karamell ein kurzes Bellen ausstieß. Beide drehten sich zu Harrys Tür, aus der der Sechzehnjährige auftauchte. Er lächelte ihnen beiden kurz zu, den Hund auf den Armen.

„Hey, Harry", sagte Hermine und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Erschöpft", gab er zu und setzte sich neben die Gryffindor auf die Couch. „Und auch ein bisschen geschockt… es ist so viel passiert. Ich meine, ich habe einen Hund!" Plötzlich kam Harry ein Gedanke. „Was mache ich den Sommer über? Mein Onkel wird mich killen, wenn ich ihn mitbringe!"

„Oh, dein Onkel wird gar nichts tun", knurrte Hermine. „Ich werde diesem Mann eine Lektion erteilen gehen."

Harry sah sie verblüfft an, bevor er realisierte, was er als Kind über seinen Onkel erzählt hatte. „Oh nein, das musst du nicht tun, Mine! Ehrlich, mir geht's jetzt gut."

Das Mädchen warf ihrem Freund einen taxierenden Blick zu. „Also wirst du gut ernährt? Du putzt nicht mehr maßlos? Du hast Anziehsachen, die passen?"

„Ja", versicherte Harry. „Remus und ein paar andere haben ihn direkt vor dem letzten Sommer angebrüllt und gesagt, dass sie ein Auge auf mich halten würden, und wenn ich nicht glücklich bin, würden sie mich holen gehen. Und Moody hat ihnen ziemlich Angst eingejagt, deshalb sind sie ganz in Ordnung gewesen."

„Trotzdem", sagte sie mit gerümpfter Nase. „Ich werde trotzdem mit deinem Onkel sprechen. Was er früher in deinem Leben getan hat, war nicht richtig und ich werde ihm mal gehörig meine Meinung sagen."

Harry seufzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu widersprechen, da er wusste, dass Hermine ihre Absicht durchziehen würde. „Aber was mache ich mit Karamell?", fragte er und kraulte den Hund hinter den Ohren. „Selbst wenn du mit ihm redest, glaube ich nicht, dass ich ihn behalten darf… Dudley ist allergisch gegen Hunde."

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könnte ich ihn mit zu mir nehmen. Ich denke nicht, dass meine Eltern etwas dagegen haben."

„Sag mir, Harry", feixte Draco. Seine Augen funkelten verschmitzt. „Was wirst du zu Opa sagen, wenn du ihn triffst? Und zu Tante Minnie und Onkel Haggy?"

Harry stöhnte und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. „Meint ihr, sie tun vielleicht so, als wäre es nie passiert? Nein, antwortet lieber nicht", sagte er hastig, als Hermine den Mund öffnete. „Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um Snape…"

Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ich muss meine Kamera dafür mitbringen", sagte er. „Oh, die Schrecken, die nur darauf warten, für immer auf Film festgehalten zu werden."

„Und ich habe etwas noch Besseres", lachte Hermine. „Ich habe ein paar schöne Momente von Harry und Snape. Sie sind so süß zusammen! Wie eine Onkel- Neffe- Beziehung", korrigierte Hermine, als sie Entsetzen über die Gesichter beider Jungen huschen sah.

„Aber wie?", fragte Draco. „Keiner von uns war hier…"

„Das stimmt", sagte sie grinsend. „Aber…" Sie lief durch den Raum und nahm etwas vom Kaminsims. „Ich habe es so programmiert, dass es alle zwei Minuten ein Bild schießt", sagte sie. Sie lachte, als sie sah, wie Harrys Augen sich ungläubig weiteten. „So sollten wir eine Menge hinreißender Momente haben, die wir zu unserem Poster fügen können!"

„Ist der Film nicht schon zu Ende?", fragte Harry verzweifelt in der Hoffnung, dass Hermines Kamera aufgehört hatte, Aufnahmen zu machen, bevor der Abend vorüber gewesen war.

„Das ist nicht möglich. Die Kameras sind so gemacht, dass der Film nie zu Ende geht, bis wir die Rolle herausnehmen, um sie entwickeln zu lassen. Unglücklicherweise werden wir sie Dumbledore am Ende des Projekts zurückgeben müssen… sie sind sehr teuer. Aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache."

„Also… kommst du mit all dem zurecht?", erkundigte Draco sich behutsam bei Harry. „Ich meine… ich weiß noch, dass ich ziemlich aufgewühlt war… fühlst du dich okay?"

„Oh, spielst du immer noch den Vormund?", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Aber ernsthaft, Harry – " Sie wandte sich zu ihrem Freund. „Geht's dir gut?"

„Ja… alles in Ordnung, ehrlich. Ein bisschen schockiert, ein bisschen überrascht, ein bisschen verlegen, aber ansonsten geht's mir ziemlich gut. Und ich habe ein paar Entschuldigungen zu machen. Die Sache mit den Puppen tut mir wirklich leid… es war nicht meine Absicht, euch zu verletzen. Und zu dem Vorfall im Krankenflügel am ersten Tag… ich wollte Pomfrey nicht Draco die Treppe runterschieben lassen und euch aufeinander wütend machen."

„Schon gut", sagte Hermine lachend. „Wir sind darüber hinweg."

„Und es tut mir wirklich leid mit der Lanze", fuhr Harry fort. Sein Gesicht brach in ein Lächeln aus.

„Oh, da bin ich mir ganz sicher", knurrte Draco.

„Und es tut mir leid, dass – "

„Harry, es ist okay", unterbrach Hermine. „Dir ist verziehen. Ich meine, wenn ich mich für alles, das ich als Kind anstellen werde, entschuldigen müsste, würden wir noch nach Tagen hier stehen."

„Sie macht nur Scherze", versicherte Draco. „Oder?"

„Nö", zwitscherte Hermine. „Ihr beide werdet sehr großen Spaß haben."

„Aber ich will euch wirklich sagen… Danke. Euch beiden. Obwohl die Sache mit dem Teekessel – "

„Es tut mir leid!", rief Hermine. „Das war nicht mit Absicht! Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich – "

„Dir ist verziehen. Obwohl es stimmt, was ich gesagt habe. Ich will wirklich eine Weile lang keinen Tee mehr sehen."

Draco nickte. „Genau wie ich nie wieder eine Lanze sehen möchte… oder noch eine Puppe."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir alle zum Mittagessen runtergehen?", schlug Hermine vor. „Keiner von uns hat etwas gegessen seit gestern Abend und dann können wir alle anderen sehen."

„Klingt gut", stimmte Draco und Harry gleichzeitig zu.

Nachdem sie Karamell in Harrys Zimmer gebracht hatten (Harry sagte, dass sein Welpe nichts von ihm zerkauen würde. Hermine hoffte, dass er Recht hatte.), brachen sie zur Großen Halle auf. „Hey, Harry!", begrüßte Ginny ihn. Sie rannte herbei und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals, sobald sie eingetreten waren.

„Schön, dich wiederzusehen", sagte er grinsend und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Wie geht's Ron?"

„Kannst du das fassen?", blaffte der besagte Rotschopf, der sich zu der Gruppe gesellte und seinen Kopf in Ginnys Richtung ruckte. „Sie hat mich angelogen! Sie hat gesagt, dass ihr Nachname Weal wäre!"

„Und sie hat dir eine Menge Fragen erspart", erwiderte Hermine lachend. Sie umarmte Ron.

„Trotzdem", brummte Ron.

„Und weißt du, was ich denke?", fuhr Ginny fort. „Ihr werdet jetzt beide zum Lehrertisch gehen und euch bei Snape entschuldigen." Ron sah sie an, als wären ihr vier Köpfe gewachsen. „Ihr schuldet ihm etwas dafür, dass er euch bei der Treppe das Leben gerettet hat. Und vor allem du, Ron, musst dich für die gesamte Ballerina- Sache entschuldigen. Jetzt geht."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", ächzte Ron. „Ich habe ihn Professor Scary genannt, weißt du noch? Ich habe schon Glück, wenn er mir keinen Fluch auf den Hals hetzt, sobald ich mich ihm nähere. Außerdem habe ich ihn mit einer Gabel in den Hintern gestochen und in Zaubertränke diese Sache mit den Tieren gemacht und – "

„Du hast Snape mit einer Gabel gestochen", wiederholte Hermine, während sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte. „Oh, du ungezogener Junge. Jetzt musst du dich entschuldigen."

„Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen", sagte Ron. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Oh, das können wir", erwiderten Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig. Sie zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf ihn. „Jetzt geht ihr beide da hoch und sagt, dass es euch leid tut.

„Wir tun besser, was sie sagen", murmelte Harry. „Ich gehe." Ron schoss seiner Schwester einen giftigen Blick zu (er konnte nicht auf Hermine wütend sein) und folgte seinem Freund zum Lehrertisch.

„Können wir uns etwas zu essen holen, während sie sich unterhalten?", jammerte Draco. „Ich habe Hunger. Und wie wäre es, wenn wir an _meinem_ Tisch essen? Ihr seid doch alle alt genug, um auf euch selbst aufzupassen, richtig?"

„Sicher", stimmte Hermine zu. „Ich habe Pansy und Blaise sowieso lange nicht mehr gesehen. Bist du dabei, Ginny?"

„Warum nicht?" Das Trio ging hinüber, während Harry und Ron sich vorsichtig Snape näherten.

„Äh… Professor?", sagte Harry leise. Snape blickte von seiner Mahlzeit auf, einen finsteren Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Wir wollten nur sagen", fuhr er hastig fort, „dass es uns leid tut… und zwar alles. Und ich wollte Ihnen dafür danken, dass Sie… ähm… so nett zu mir gewesen sind, als Sie auf mich aufgepasst haben."

Snape bot Harry den Hauch eines Lächelns an und der Junge seufzte, als er realisierte, dass ihm verziehen war. Snape wandte sich zu Ron und wartete auf eine Entschuldigung. „Ich… äh… mir tut es auch leid", murmelte Ron. „Alles… vor allem das Tutu- Ding und die Gabel…"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Das habe ich auch erwartet, Weasley. Warum setzt du dich nicht wieder, bevor ich der Halle verkünden muss, was du getan hast." Ron schluckte nervös und flitzte hinüber, wo Hermine und alle anderen waren.

„Hallo, Harry, Ron", grüßte Pansy. Sie nahm einen Bissen vom Pudding und bedeutete den Jungen, neben Blaise Platz zu nehmen. „Wie ist das Gespräch mit Onkel Sev gelaufen?"

„Gar nicht so übel", sagte Harry, während er sich ein Erdnussbutter- Sandwich vom Tablett nahm. „Er hat uns zumindest verziehen."

„Ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass er sehr glücklich mit mir ist", murmelte Ron. „Dummes Ekel…"

Draco, Pansy und Blaise funkelten ihn alle an. „Er hat dir das Leben gerettet, weißt du", sagte Pansy. „Du könntest ein bisschen netter sein."

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich werde nett sein."

„Sieht so aus, als wärst du der nächste", sagte Draco feixend zu Blaise. „Das wird ein Spaß."

„Wenn du meinst", seufzte der Slytherin. „Ich würde es viel lieber einfach überspringen."

„Ich werde gut auf dich aufpassen", versicherte Pansy und lächelte Blaise über den Tisch hinweg an. „Und Neville auch… wo auch immer er hingegangen ist." In diesem Augenblick kam der zu Unfällen neigende Junge in die Halle gedüst und raste zum Slytherin- Tisch herüber. Bevor jemand auch nur blinzeln konnte, hatte er seine Arme um Harry geworfen und sich dann hastig wieder von ihm gelöst.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry!", rief er. „Ich bin nicht mit Absicht in Hermine gestoßen! Ich habe dich in einen Teekessel verwandelt!", jammerte er.

„Es ist okay, Neville", beruhigte Harry. Er stand auf und klopfte dem Jungen auf die Schulter. „Es war ein Unfall."

„Aber ich habe dich in einen Teekessel verwandelt! Was, wenn du darin festgesessen wärst? Oder wenn es kein Heilmittel gegeben hätte?" Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft, als er in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Es gab auch keins", gluckste er. Neville wartete nicht darauf, den Rest zu hören… er kippte um.

„Sag das nächste Mal gar nichts", seufzte Hermine.

„Was meinst du?" Harry geriet in Panik.

„Es gab gar kein Heilmittel", wiederholte Draco. „Es wurde durch Zufall entdeckt, während wir dort waren, also keine Sorge."

Harry nickte nur und rückte von Hermine ab für den Fall, dass sie ihn versehentlich mit einem weiteren Fluch traf.

Der Rest des Tages und der nächste vergingen recht normal. Harry war doch auf Dumbledore getroffen. Er errötete und blickte auf seine Füße hinunter, während er die ganze Zeit „Professor" murmelte. Der Mann hatte ihn in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Harry wieder Okklumentik- Stunden nehmen sollte, sobald der Elternkurs zu Ende war, da Voldemort so nah dran gewesen war, ihn tatsächlich zu töten. Harry hatte zugestimmt mit der Hoffnung, dass Snape diesmal vielleicht nicht so übel sein würde.

Den Rest der beiden Tage verbrachte er mit Ginny. Draco war alarmiert gewesen, als Harry nicht um acht am Porträt war, und die ganze nächste Stunde lang zog Hermine ihn damit auf, wie elternhaft er sich doch benahm. Sie sagte ihm, dass Harry jetzt ein „großer Junge" war und keiner ständigen Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte.

Am Samstagabend waren die drei in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt und genossen den letzten Tag des Friedens. „Wisst ihr", sagte Draco plötzlich, bequem vor dem Feuer ausgestreckt. „Da ist etwas, das mich nicht loslässt."

„Was denn?", wollte Hermine wissen, die auf dem Boden neben der Couch mit Krummbein in den Armen saß.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Harry mir gesagt hat, er habe auch Angst vor dem Donner… aber du warst völlig in Ordnung…"

„Der einzige Grund, weshalb ich überhaupt Angst hatte, war, dass ich niemanden hatte, zu dem ich gehen konnte, wenn ich mich gefürchtet habe", sagte Harry leise. „Ich war ganz allein… aber mit euch beiden hier das erste Mal und dann mit Snape, war ich nicht mehr allein."

Hermine lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass wir helfen konnten, Harry. Draco scheint auch nicht mehr so Angst zu haben."

„Nur ein bisschen weniger", gab Draco mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu. „Es ist nur… ich weiß nicht… ich mag es einfach nicht."

„Es gibt noch einen Grund, warum du Angst hast", sagte Hermine sanft.

„Können wir nicht darüber sprechen? Bitte?"

„Sicher", stimmte sie zu. „Ich denke, es ist sowieso Zeit, dass wir alle ins Bett gehen. Du sagtest, McGonagall kommt morgen früh mit dem Trank vorbei, richtig, Draco?"

„Wie immer richtig", gähnte der Slytherin. Er stand auf und streckte sich. „Tja, gute Nacht euch beiden." Er tappte in sein Zimmer und eine Sekunde später schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm.

„Nacht, Mine", sagte Harry schläfrig. Er hob Karamell hoch und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer. „Wir sehen uns morgen früh."

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

Hermine zog sich ein paar Minuten später zurück, während sie ein Gefühl der Furcht, doch gleichzeitig Aufregung in ihrem Bauch wachsen spürte. Morgen würde sie fünf Jahre alt sein. Morgen würden Draco und Harry die größte Angst ihres Lebens erleben. Oh, das würde ein Spaß werden.

Am nächsten Tag war Harry schon früh auf. Um halb fünf, um genau zu sein. Eingerollt auf der Couch mit Krummbein in den Armen, wartete Hermine darauf, dass Leviculus McGonagalls Ankunft verkündete. Natürlich würde sie nicht den Trank nehmen, bis Harry und Draco auf waren… es würden ihnen überhaupt nicht gut bekommen, noch zu schlafen, wenn sie klein wurde… es würde eine Katastrophe werden. Wenn sie wach waren, hätten sie wenigstens die Chance, sich zu verteidigen.

„Jetzt denk daran, Krummbein", warnte sie den Kater. „Wenn du in Sicherheit bleiben willst, komm mir nicht zu nahe. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich nichts tun werde, was ich später bereue. Und provoziere Karamell nicht. Ihr beide habt euch ganz gut verstanden, aber versuch nicht, ihn zu kratzen, okay?" Der Kater miaute und schmiegte sein Gesicht an Hermine. „Guter Junge."

Punkt sechs Uhr rief Leviculus in den Raum: „Wer auch immer wach ist da drin, Professor McGonagall hat den Trank." Hermine düste zum Porträt und öffnete es.

„Meine Güte, Sie sind aber früh wach, Miss Granger", kommentierte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung. „Ich würde Ihnen ja viel Glück wünschen, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass Sie das Kind sind, wird das nichts bedeuten."

„Danke, Professor. Ich werde Harry und Draco die Nachricht weitergeben."

„Nehmen Sie den Trank, direkt bevor Sie zum Frühstück herunterkommen… ich freue mich darauf, Sie im Unterricht zu sehen."

Sobald sie gegangen war, schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Ich kann Ihnen garantieren, dass Sie Ihre Meinung noch ändern werden."

„Welche Meinung?", erkundigte Harry sich, der mit Karamell auf den Fersen aus seinem Zimmer kam.

„Oh, nichts. Beeil dich und zieh dich an. Und stell sicher, dass Draco sich auch bewegt."

„Warum die Eile?"

„Schau mal, was ich habe", feixte sie, ein boshaftes Funkeln in den Augen. „Mein Verjüngerungstrank wartet…"

„Hermine", sagte Harry ruhig, obwohl in seiner Stimme Furcht war, „gib mir die Flasche."

„Warum?"

„Gib sie mir einfach."

„Nein", knurrte sie und drückte sie beschützerisch an sich. „Ich nehme sie… und wenn du dich nicht beeilst, werde ich den Trank jetzt einnehmen." Das setzte Harry in Bewegung.

Er rannte in Dracos Zimmer. Mehrere Flüche waren zu hören, als er ein Glas eiskaltes Wasser über den Slytherin goss, um ihn aufzuwecken. Hermine lächelte nur und ging sich anziehen, nachdem sie ihr Haar zusammengebunden hatte.

„Seid ihr bereit?", fragte sie, als sie herauskam und sie beide nervös vor ihrer Tür lungern sah. „Ihr nehmt am besten meinen Zauberstab", überlegte sie und drückte ihn in Dracos Hand. „Und ich entschuldige mich schon jetzt für alles, das ich tun könnte. Denkt daran, ich kann nichts dafür."

Harry hechtete auf Hermine zu, um ihr verzweifelt den Trank zu entreißen, aber sie schluckte ihn schnell hinunter. „Neeeeein!", rief Harry. „Tu es nicht!"

„Zu spät", feixte sie. „Wir sehen uns später."

Ein paar Sekunden später begann Hermine zu schrumpfen, während ihr Haar weniger buschig und ihr Gesicht runder wurde, bis ein kleines Mädchen vor ihnen stand.

Beide Jungen gingen den Auftritt des anderen in ihren Köpfen durch.

„_Harry war ruhig"_, versuchte Draco sich selbst zu beruhigen. _„Ein bisschen ängstlich, aber er war in Ordnung. Sie sieht nicht allzu schlimm aus."_

„_Er war sehr formell und ein wenig nervös, aber Draco war gar nicht übel. Hermine kann nicht schlimmer sein."_

Das Mädchen blickte zu ihnen auf. Ihre honigfarbenen Augen musterten jeden von ihnen und verengten sich mit jeder Sekunde. „Ihr…", sagte sie langsam, während sie sich aufrichtete, „HABT MICH ENTFÜHRT!" Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte sie sich auf die beiden erstarrten Jungen, die Zähne gebleckt.

Harry brüllte auf und trat zur Seite, wodurch er dem Mädchen ausweichen konnte und nur von ihrem fliegenden Pferdeschwanz getroffen wurde. Draco hatte nicht solches Glück. Das Mädchen versenkte ihre Zähne tief in sein Bein. Erst in diesem Augenblick gewann der Slytherin wieder an Beweglichkeit.

Schreiend hüpfte er durch den Raum in dem Versuch, Hermine von seinem Bein zu schütteln. Doch sie blieb fest dran und Blut tränkte den Stoff jetzt. „Hilf mir!", brüllte Draco und rammte Hermine gegen die Couch, flehend, dass sie einfach loslassen würde.

Und das tat sie auch. Doch nur, um aufzuspringen und ihre Zähne in seinem Arm zu versenken, während ihre Hände an seinem Haar rissen. Draco brüllte auf und taumelte im Zimmer umher. Schmerz explodierte in seinen Augen. Dumbledore und Snape, die vor dem Porträt vorbeigingen, konnten ihre Schreie hören. „Sollen wir reingehen?", fragte Snape besorgt.

„Warte eine Minute", sagte der Schulleiter. „Vielleicht macht Miss Granger gerade Bekanntschaft mit ihren Vormündern."

Drinnen war Harry seinem Freund zu Hilfe geeilt. Doch Klein- Hermine ließ es nicht zu. Als er versuchte, sie von Draco zu zerren, fing sie an, ihre Beine in Harrys Bauch und Gesicht zu rammen. „DAS LASSE ICH NICHT ZU! IHR KIDNAPPER! STERBT JETZT!"

„Ich glaube wirklich, dass wir jetzt reingehen sollten", sagte Snape.

„Der Meinung bin ich auch. Obwohl ich fürchte, dass ich das Passwort nicht kenne", gluckste Dumbledore.

Snape starrte ihn an, während sein Mund sich bewegte, aus dem jedoch keine Worte herauskamen. Er rauschte durch die Halle und machte sich an den langen Aufstieg zu Tobins Zimmer, wohl wissend, dass das Leben seines Patensohns davon abhing.

„IHR MÜSST STERBEN! IHR BÖSEN KIDNAPPER! ICH WERDE EUCH TÖTEN!"

„HARRY!", kreischte Draco in blankem Entsetzen. Blut quoll aus verschiedenen Kratzern, die sein Gesicht zierten. „MACH SIE WEG!"

„ICH BIN EIN BISSCHEN BESCHÄFTIGT!", rief Harry zurück. Er versuchte, Hermines Füße zu erwischen, während sie ihn weiter trat. Seine Brille war schon kaputt und lag nutzlos am Boden.

„DANN WERD UNBESCHÄFTIG! SIE WIRD MICH UMBRINGEN!"

„DA LIEGST DU VERDAMMT RICHTIG! KIDNAPPER WIE IHR SOLLTET STERBEN! UND ICH WERDE EUCH ZUR RECHENSCHAFT ZIEHEN!" Hermine blickte über ihre Schulter und zielte mit dem Fuß auf Harrys Unterleib. Ein breites Feixen erhellte ihr Gesicht, als er vor Schmerz brüllte und vornübergebeugt zu Boden fiel. „HAB DICH, DU BÖSER JUNGE!"

„HARRY? WAS IST PASSIERT?", rief Draco, während er nun spürte, wie die Beine einen Angriff auf seinen Rücken starteten, als das kleine Mädchen sich auf seinen armen Körper stürzte. „HARRY! HILF MIIIIIIIR!"

Dumbledore seufzte außerhalb des Porträts. Leviculus lächelte. „Es scheint, als würden sie sich gut verstehen", lächelte der Narr. „Was für ein lebhaftes Mädchen Miss Granger ist."

„Bist du sicher, dass du mich nicht einlassen kannst? Ich bin der Schulleiter."

„Tut mir sehr leid, Sir. Aber ich stehe unter strikter Anweisung von Professor Tobin, niemandem aufzumachen, es sei denn sie haben das Passwort oder es ist ein Notfall."

„Und das nennst du keinen Notfall?"

„Nein, ich fürchte nicht."

In der Zwischenzeit war Snape schnaufend die Treppe zum Ostturm hochgestiegen, wo Tobin ihr Büro hatte. „ERIN TOBIN!", bellte er und hämmerte mit den Händen an ihre Tür. „MACH SOFORT DIE TÜR AUF!"

Die Lehrerin des Elternkurses öffnete die Tür, das Haar in Lockenwicklern und mit einem pastellblauen Nachthemd. „Guten Morgen, Severus", gähnte síe. „Ist es nicht ein bisschen früh herumzubrüllen?"

„Was ist das Passwort zum Narrenporträt?", fragte er eilig. Er schüttelte die kleine Frau an den Schultern, als sie nicht antwortete. „SAG ES MIR, ERIN!"

„Kein Grund, so zu schreien. Es lautet Parvulus. Aber wofür… brauchst du es?", fragte sie, während Snape bereits zurückrannte, das Wort vor sich hin murmelnd.

„ICH WERDE STERBEN", schluchzte Draco. Sterne explodierten vor seinen Augen, als das Mädchen seinen Kopf gegen die Wand rammte.

„BETTLE UM VERGEBUNG UND ICH GEWÄHRE DIR EINEN SCHNELLEREN TOD!"

„MALFOYS BETTELN NIE!"

„DANN WIRST DU STERBEN! GENAU WIE DEIN FREUND!"

„DU HAST HARRY UMGEBRACHT?"

„MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, HARRY UMZUBRINGEN! WIR BRAUCHEN IHN, UM VOLDEMORT ZU BESIEGEN!"

„DU WIRST DIR DARÜBER KEINE SORGEN MEHR MACHEN MÜSSEN, WEIL ICH DICH BESIEGEN WERDE! BEREITE DICH AUF DEN TOD VOR, KIDNAPPER!"

„NIEMALS! ICH WERDE NIEMALS GEGEN EIN KLEINES MÄDCHEN VERLIEREN!"

„DU BIST IM BEGRIFF, GENAU DAS ZU TUN!"

„Ah, hallo, Severus", begrüßte Dumbledore Snape. „Sie droht ihnen jetzt. Hast du das Passwort?"

„Parv… parvul… parvulus", keuchte Snape. Er lehnte sich schwach gegen das Porträt.

„Sehr gut", sagte Leviculus lächelnd. „Hinein mit Ihnen." Er schwang zu Seite und gestattete beiden Lehrkörpern Zugang, die den furchtbaren Anblick aufnahmen.

Die Couch war umgekippt und Karamell versteckte sich ängstlich unter einem Armsessel. Harry lag auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmt, stöhnend und die Hände über sein verletztes Körperteil gepresst. Schreie prallten von den Wänden ab, die alle von Draco ausgingen, während das Mädchen rittlings auf ihm saß und ihn mit ihren Beinen gegen die Wand trieb.

„HÖREN SIE SOFORT DAMIT AUF!", bellte Dumbledore mit autoritärer und befehlender Stimme. Hermine hörte auf der Stelle auf, Draco zu quälen, und sah über ihre Schulter zu dem Mann.

„Oh, Sir!", rief sie, glitt von Dracos Rücken und raste zu dem Schulleiter hinüber. Draco brach unter Schmerzen auf den Boden zusammen und Snape rannte hinüber, um sicherzustellen, dass er noch am Leben war. „Diese schrecklichen Jungen haben mich entführt und – "

„Sie sind vollkommen in Sicherheit, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore. Er kniete sich vor das Kind. „Draco und Harry werden Ihre vorläufigen Vormünder für die nächsten zwei Wochen sein."

„Aber sie haben mich entführt!"

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass keiner von ihnen Sie entführt har. Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Ihren Eltern und sie haben erlaubt, dass Sie bei unserem Zwei- Wochen- Programm mitmachen, in dem wir zwei unserer Schüler auf fünfjährige Kinder aufpassen lassen."

„Also sind sie keine Kidnapper?"

„Das ist richtig", ächzte Harry, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aufrichtete. „Du hast uns nicht einmal die Chance gelassen, es dir zu erklären."

„Nun, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Willkommen in Hogwarts!"

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

„Magie", hauchte sie. „ICH WILL DIE MAGIE! GEBT MIR MAGIE!"

Hermine kickte Ron in den Bauch. Sie wühlte sich durch seine Taschen und tauchte siegreich mit einem Zauberstab auf, während ein wahnsinniges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erschien und ihr Lachen den Korridor hinunterhallte. „Jetzt habe ich auch Magie… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	29. Gebt mir Magie!

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original heißt Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 29 – Gebt mir Magie!**

„Was ist Hogwarts?", fragte Hermine unschuldig, obwohl ihre Augen schelmisch funkelten.

Harry und Dumbledore warfen einander einen Blick zu. „Es ist ein Internat", antwortete Dumbledore bedächtig.

„Warum habt ihr alle so komische Sachen an?" Das Kind deutete auf die Zaubererroben an beiden Gestalten. „Warum hab ich sie an?", rief sie, als sie realisierte, dass sie sie ebenfalls trug.

„Es ist Teil der Uniform", sagte Harry schnell. „Ich habe dir ein Set angezogen, als du auf Draco eingetreten hast." Natürlich stimmte das nicht, doch Hermine schien es ihm abzukaufen.

„Warum hast du ein hübsches Bild an deinem Umhang? Ich will auch eins!", beschwerte sie sich und zeigte auf das Gryffindor- Abzeichen an Harrys Roben. Sobald sie klein geworden war, war ihr Abzeichen von der Kleidung verschwunden, da ihr Haus noch nicht entschieden und sie zu jung war, um die Schule zu besuchen.

„Sie symbolisieren unsere Häuser… wie bei Clubs", antwortete Harry. „Ich bin in Gryffindor und Draco ist in Slytherin."

„Albus, ich glaube, Draco muss in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden… er ist in einem ziemlich üblen Zustand", unterbrach Snape. Er blickte zum Schulleiter auf.

„Nun, Harry", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Du darfst entweder Mr. Malfoy zum Krankenflügel begleiten und dort mit Miss Granger Frühstück einnehmen oder Miss Granger zum Frühstück hinunternehmen."

„Ich wähle die erste Option", platzte Harry hervor. „Aber kann für uns alle Frühstück hochgebracht werden? Draco könnte Hunger haben, wenn er aufwacht."

„Ich werde es veranlassen", gluckste der Mann. „Severus, komm mit. Wir müssen nach unten gehen. Harry, bitte begleite Mr. Malfoy. Schönen Tag." Immer noch lachend, trat er aus dem Porträtloch und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung Harrys Brille, deren zerbrochene Gläser sich automatisch reparierten. Hermine bekam all das jedoch nicht mit, da sie neben Draco hockte und ihn in den Bauch knuffte.

Draco ächzte und versuchte halbherzig wegzukriechen, doch sein Körper war zu erschöpft, um weiter als ein paar Zentimeter zu kommen. „DING-DONG!", blubberte Hermine glücklich und trommelte auf Dracos Bauchnabel. „DING-DONG! DING-DONG!"

„Ich glaube, das reicht", fuhr Harry dazwischen. Er fing Hermines Hand ein, bevor sie Draco noch ein Mal schlagen konnte. „Kannst du vor uns her in den Krankenflügel laufen?"

Hermine schnaubte. „Meinst du, ich kann nicht laufen? Wofür hältst du mich, für ein Baby? Ich kann mehr als laufen. Ich kann treten – " Sie unterstrich ihre Worte mit einem Tritt gegen Harrys Schienbein – „und beißen – " Sie vergrub ihre Zähne in den Arm des armen Jungen und Harry brüllte auf – „und an Haaren ziehen – " Beide Hände packten Strähnen des zerzausten schwarzen Schopfs und zerrten daran, worauf mehrere Haare ausfielen – „und schreien… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Siehst du? Also, es geht darum, ob ich laufen kann oder laufen werde. Du musst die korrekte Grammatik anwenden."

„Wirst du bitte vor uns her laufen?", rief Harry, während er mit einer Hand die Stellen massierte, wo sein Haar ausgerissen worden war, und die andere fest über die Bissspuren gepresst hielt. „Bitte?"

„Klar", sagte sie lächelnd und machte einen Hops, so dass sie vor Harry stand. „Tja… worauf warten wir? Lass uns endlich gehen! Ich habe Hunger!"

„_Du_ wirst dich gedulden müssen. Es ist deine Schuld, dass wir überhaupt in den Krankenflügel gehen müssen", gab Harry zurück. Er half Draco aufzustehen und legte einen Arm des Slytherins um seinen Nacken. „Jetzt schön langsam… ich glaube nicht, dass Draco sehr schnell gehen möchte."

„Verdammt richtig", murmelte Draco. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er einen Schritt nach vorn trat.

„Achte auf deine Wortwahl", schalt Harry, während er Draco vorsichtig aus dem Raum bugsierte. Hermine gehorchte glücklicherweise und ging direkt vor ihnen her.

„Sie hat zuerst geflucht", knurrte Draco mit einem Nicken zu Hermine, die feixte.

Harry sah einen Moment nachdenklich drein und blieb im Korridor stehen. „Ich dachte, wir gehen!", jammerte Hermine. „Bewegt euch doch mal!" Als Harry nicht reagierte, da er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie das Kind geflucht hatte, stieß Hermine ein erzürntes Seufzen aus und trat Harry gegen sein schon lädiertes Schienbein.

Er zuckte in die Höhe und ließ Draco los, der mit einem Plumps und einem Ächzen zu Boden stürzte. „WOFÜR WAR DAS DENN?", rief Harry, während er auf dem Gang herumhüpfte und sein Bein umklammerte. „DAS HAT WEHGETAN!"

„ICH HABE HUNGER! UND IHR LASST MICH WARTEN! JETZT BEEILT EUCH!"

„ICH MUSS _NICHT_ AUF DICH HÖREN! DU BIST EIN KLEINES MÄDCHEN!"

„DU _WIRST_ AUF MICH HÖREN! SONST TRETE ICH DIR WIEDER IN DIE EIER!"

Harry knurrte, entschied aber, ohne blutüberströmte und schmerzhafte Bereiche aus der Sache herauszukommen. „Na schön", blaffte er. „Du hast diese Runde gewonnen, aber noch lange nicht den Krieg. Wir gehen weiter. Komm schon, Draco."

Der Slytherin stöhnte vom Boden aus. „Ich kann mich nicht bewegen…" Harry, ohnehin schon schlecht gelaunt, riss Draco an seinem Arm hoch und zerrte ihn weiter entlang des Korridors, wobei er die Proteste des Blondschopfs ignorierte. Hermine führte das Duo mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an und befolgte glücklich Harrys Richtungsanweisungen.

Zu Dracos Glück gelangten sie ein paar Minuten später zum Krankenflügel. Der Slytherin war nun bewusstlos, nachdem er mit dem Kopf an eine Ecke gestoßen war, als Harry zu scharf abgebogen war.

Madam Pomfrey, die laute Schritte hörte, trat aus ihrem Büro und stöhnte, als sie sah, wer da stand. „Schon wieder, Mr. Potter? Es ist erst der erste Tag!" Als sie Draco sah, keuchte sie auf. „Ach du meine Güte, was ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Ich war's!", rief Hermine lächelnd. „Und ich hab Harry in die Eier getreten!"

„Himmel! Sind Sie in Ordnung, Mr. Potter?"

„Mir geht's gut", murmelte Harry. „Könnte sein, dass ich keine Kinder mehr bekommen kann… aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich überhaupt welche will."

Die Hexe nickte und begann, Draco zu untersuchen. Sie rieb Salben auf seine Verletzungen und deckte ihn mit kleinen Verbänden ein, die in diesem Jahr in die Zaubererwelt eingeführt und wahnsinnig beliebt geworden waren.

„Gebt mir mein Frühstück", verlangte Hermine, die es rasch langweilte, der Schwester beim Verbandanlegen zuzusehen.

„Es ist gleich hier", sagte Harry und deutete auf ein Tablett, das neben dem Fenster stand. „Setzt sich leise hin und iss, damit Draco sich in Ruhe erholen kann."

„Sie haben ihn ebenfalls verletzt, Mr. Potter", informierte Pomfrey ihn. „Ihn hierher zu schleppen, war nicht gerade die beste Entscheidung. Er hat eine Quetschung an seinem Arm, wo Sie ihn festgehalten haben, und eine ziemlich große Beule am Kopf von einem Zusammenprall mit, wie ich vermute, einer Wand."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Was ich angerichtet habe, war geringfügig. Ich schwöre, das Mädchen ist bösartig!" Glücklicherweise war Hermine zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Frühstücksauswahl zu begutachten.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy ist zusammengeflickt… er sollte in Kürze aufwachen. Stellen Sie sicher, dass er etwas isst… ich bin in meinem Büro, falls etwas Drastisches eintritt." Sie tätschelte Dracos Hand und ging in ihr Büro.

Hermines braune Augen schweiften neugierig über das Sortiment. Einige Bagles, ein paar Doughnuts – _„lecker"_ – einen Teller mit gebuttertem Toast und Packungen von Marmelade, mehrere Arten von Müsli – _„Niemals!"_ – und Haferschleim. Eine ziemlich passende Mahlzeit. Sie suchte sich einen mit Schokoladencreme gefüllten Doughnut vom Teller aus, schließlich bekam sie zu Hause nie so ungesundes Essen. Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Getränke.

Milch, ein Krug Wasser, eine Thermoskanne mit heißer Schokolade – _„Ich glaube, davon nehme ich mir später etwas"_ – und etwas Erdbeermilch. _„Keine üble Auswahl… aber…"_

Das Mädchen lief ruhig zu Harry und Draco hinüber, der gerade anfing aufzuwachen und sich wild nach irgendeiner Art von Gefahr umsah, während Harry sich immer und immer wieder für die zusätzlichen Verletzungen entschuldigte. „Oh schau", sagte Draco lächelnd, als er das Frühstückstablett bemerkt, aber Hermine übersah. „Ein Doughnut mit Schokoladensprenkeln. Meine Lieblingssorte!"

„Oh oh", murmelte Harry, als er sah, wie das Mädchen auf sie zuglitt, ein beinahe zu süßliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Etwas liegt in der Luft."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was daran schlimm ist… sie hat einen Doughnut. Kinder lieben solche Süßigkeiten."

Harry versuchte, sich eine Erinnerung wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, von der er wusste, dass er sich daran erinnern sollte… etwas über Broccoli? Nein… das konnte nicht stimmen.

„Harry", sagte Hermine lächelnd, die Stimme triefend vor Honig. Zu süßlich, um die Jungen behaglich zu lassen.

„Ja?", sagte Harry unruhig. Ihm gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, wie Hermine näher rückte.

„Ich habe eine kleine… Frage an dich? Möchtest du sie beantworten?"

„Nicht wirklich, nein." Als er sah, wie die zimtfarbenen Augen des Mädchens sich verhärteten, änderte er seine Meinung. „Ich würde sie liebend gern hören", quiekte er und hob beide Hände vor sich für den Fall, dass sie sich auf ihn stürzen sollte.

„Gut. Es gibt eine Sache, die ich jeden Morgen bei meinem Frühstück haben möchte…"

„_Hi Leute. Ich bin Barb und bin heute für euch zuständig. Kann ich euch etwas zu trinken bringen?"_

„Und Mommy und Daddy stellen immer sicher, dass ich es bekomme…"

„_Die beiden hier", sagte Hermine und deutete auf die Kinder, „bekommen Milch und ich nehme ein Glas Orangensaft."_

„Aber aus irgendeinem Grund ist es nicht hier…"

„_Das hat mir mein umwerfendes Aussehen verliehen", scherzte der dunkelhaarige Junge und bedachte Hermine mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln. „Ich bin damit aufgewachsen anstatt mit Fruchtsäften... meine Mutter ist allergisch auf alle Zitrusfrüchte und sie hasst Äpfel."_

„Und es macht mich ziemlich wütend. Sag mir, Harry…"

„_Das tut mir leid", sagte Hermine, „ich hätte meine Kindheit nie durchstehen können ohne meinen täglichen…."_

„Wo ist mein…?"

„_Orangensaft."_

„Orangensaft?"

„Scheiße", fluchte Harry und wich ängstlich vor dem Mädchen zurück, das sich zum Angriff bereitmachte. „Hör mal, Hermine. Ich habe keinen Orangensa – " Er brach den Satz mit einem Schrei ab, als das Mädchen sich auf ihn stürzte und die Zähne in seine Nase versenkte, wobei sie ihm seine Brille aus dem Gesicht stieß.

Draco krabbelte sofort vom Bett, damit er nicht in ihren Weg kommen konnte… zu schade, dass er ein wenig zu langsam war. Hermine schwang ihren rechten Fuß und traf Harry abermals in einem nun sehr empfindlichen und wunden Punkt an ihm. Sie ließ den Jungen, heulend vor Schmerz, auf dem Boden zurück und sprang auf Draco, wo sie sein Gesicht zerkratzte und ihn biss.

Der Slytherin begann im Zimmer umherzurennen, wobei er nicht sehen konnte, wohin er lief, dank Hermines Hände, die ständig sein Sichtfeld blockierten, wodurch er schreiend mit verschiedenen Gegenstände zusammenkrachte. Harry hatte sich gerade genug erholt, dass er sich auseinanderrollte, nur um von Draco ins Gesicht getreten zu werden.

Als Hermine sah, dass Draco mit voller Wucht in Gegenstände reinrannte, sprang sie ab und schaute zufrieden zu, wie der Slytherin kopfüber in einen Steinkamin knallte und regungslos zu Boden stürzte. Entzückt kreischend (vor Glückseligkeit, Rache üben zu können), hechtete sie auf Harrys Rücken, der sich gerade erst wieder vom Boden aufgerappelt hatte. Hermine hielt ihm die Augen zu und quietschte vor Aufregung, als Harry wild im Kreis herumrannte und verzweifelt versuchte, das Mädchen abzuschütteln.

Pomfrey, die endlich entschied, dass sie die Schreie nicht mehr ignorieren konnte, trat aus der Geborgenheit ihres Büros, um herauszufinden, was los war. Der Anblick, der sie erwartete, ließ ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„_Das kann nicht Miss Granger sein… dieses furchtbare Kind kann unmöglich sie sein. Sieh nur dieses Chaos! Die Schäden! Die Jungen! Oh, Merlin! Die Jungen!" _„Stupor!", rief sie und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab zu Harry, um ihn davon abzuhalten, in sinnlosen Kreisen herumzurennen.

Der Junge erstarrte au der Stelle und fiel langsam nach vorn. Hermine saß ziemlich verwirrt auf ihm. Als sie aufsah, leuchteten ihre Augen beim Zauberstab in Pomfreys Hand auf. „Magie", hauchte sie. „ICH WILL DIE MAGIE! GEBT MIR MAGIE!"

Die Hexe schrie auf, als Hermine Harry verließ und sich auf die Frau stürzte, ein wahnsinniges Funkeln in den Augen. Sie drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Krankenflügel, dicht gefolgt von Hermine. Ihre Schreie echoten die Korridore entlang und viele Schüler streckten ihre Köpfe aus den Klassenräumen, um die Ursache des Aufruhrs herauszufinden.

Sie starrten alle einfach das seltsame Spektakel an und fragten sich, warum ein kleines Mädchen der Pflegerin nachjagte und aus vollem Hals „Gib mir die Magie" brüllte, obwohl sie kaum zu hören war über die Schreie der Schwester.

In Verwandlung blickte ein bestimmter Rotschopf von den Notizen auf, die sie über das Verwandeln einer Kerze in einen Bilderrahmen machen sollten. „Ich kenne diese Stimme! Das ist Hermine!" Er ließ Terry auf Lavender aufpassen, sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und eilte in die Halle, ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er das kleine Mädchen den Gang herunterkommen sah, Madam Pomfrey direkt vor ihr.

„Hermine!", rief er. Er fing das Mädchen ein und zog sie in seine Arme, nachdem Pomfrey vorbeigerannt vor. „Warum jagst du die arme – "

„STUPOR!", rief Pomfrey, den Zauberstab auf Hermine gerichtet. Unglücklicherweise wählte Hermine genau diesen Augenblick, um Ron in den Bauch zu treten und sich auf den Boden fallen zu lassen, worauf der Fluch mit dem Rotschopf zusammenprallte und ihn erstarrt umstürzen ließ.

Hermine wühlte sich durch seine Taschen und tauchte siegreich mit einem Zauberstab auf, während ein wahnsinniges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erschien und ihr Lachen den Korridor hinunterhallte. „Jetzt habe ich auch Magie… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

„Was geht dort draußen vor sich?", verlangte McGonagall, die mit der gesamten Klasse im Schlepptau den Korridor herunterkam. Mehrere Kinder starrten Hermine neugierig an.

„Geht… nicht… in… ihre… Nähe", keuchte die Heilerin. „Sie ist… gefährlich…"

„Das solltet ihr besser glauben", sagte Hermine lächelnd, während sie den Zauberstab zwischen ihren Fingern wirbeln ließ. „Und ich werde euch alle in Kröten verwandeln!"

„Sie sind zu klein, um Magie auszuüben", sagte McGonagall steif. „Wenn Sie mir bitte Mr Weasleys Zauberstab zurückgeben würden…" Die Lehrerin streckte fordernd die Hand aus.

„Nein. Jetzt ist es meine Magie! Ich habe ihn auf faire Weise bekommen und ich werde ihn nicht wieder hergeben!"

„Miss Granger! Ich bin eine Lehrerin hier in Hogwarts und Sie werden tun, was ich Ihnen sage."

„NEIN! ES IST MEINE MAGIE! HOCUS POCUS!", rief sie und deutete mit dem Stab auf die Lehrerin. Mehrere Schüler kreischten, als eine Explosion aus grünem Rauch sie alle umhüllte. In wenigen Sekunden war er abgeklungen… McGonagalls neues Zubehör jedoch nicht.

„Was ist mit Hermine passiert?", flüsterte Neville. Er sah entsetzt zu, wie das Mädchen von Ron stieg und langsam zur Klasse schritt, den Zauberstab wie ein Schwert vor sich gezückt. „Ich habe gedacht, sie wäre lieb."

„Weiß nicht, auch egal. Nur was auch immer passiert, wir müssen Blaise beschützen", erwiderte Pansy bestimmt. Neville nickte. Er wollte mit Sicherheit nicht, dass sein Schützling mit einem Paar weißer Häschenohren am Kopf endete. Noch weniger er selbst.

Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung berührte behutsam eines ihrer neuen Ohren, während Ungläubigkeit sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, bevor sie langsam vor dem Kind zurückwich.

„Ich habe gezaubert!", quietschte Hermine und hopste auf und ab. „Ich habe gezaubert… ICH HABE GEZAUBERT! UND ICH WERDE NOCH MEHR ZAUBERN! HOCUS POCUS! HOCUS POCUS! HOCUS POCUS!"

Die Klasse hechtete in Deckung vor dem wahnsinnigen Kind, obwohl nicht viele es schafften, ihrer Attacke zu entkommen. Besser gesagt, keiner schaffte es. Ziemlich bald kreischten alle Schüler und rannten im Raum umher, nur um außer Reichweite von Hermine zu sein, alle mit einem Paar weißer Hasenohren.

Pomfrey, die einzige ohne Hasenohren, rauschte aus der Halle zum Büro des Schulleiters, um Unterstützung zu holen… sie würden sie mit Sicherheit brauchen.

Im Krankenflügel stand Harry vorsichtig auf, als der Lähmzauber endlich abklang. Er nahm einen Krug Wasser von einem der Nachttische und goss den Inhalt über Dracos Gesicht, der mit einem Schrei aufwachte.

„Hermine ist auf freiem Fuß", informierte Harry ihn, als dieser aufgehört hatte zu kreischen und sich nach dem Teufelskind umsah. „Wir sollten wahrscheinlich nach ihr suchen gehen."

„Bist du verrückt? Verbarrikadiere die Tür, solange wir noch eine Chance dazu haben!" Er ignorierte seine ganzen Verletzungen und raste zur Tür, um sie zu verriegeln. „Nicht gut genug", realisierte er. „Ein Alohamora könnte sie öffnen."

Harry sah belustigt zu, wie Draco jedes verfügbare Möbelstück an die Tür rückte und mit dem Zauberstab mehrere Betten aufeinander stapelte, bis sie gegen die Zimmerdecke stießen. In einer Ecke war ein Bett übrig, hinter dem Draco Deckung suchte und sich eine Decke über den Kopf zog.

Das geschah ausgerechnet an dem Bett, auf dem Hermine ihren Doughnut zurückgelassen hatte… und er fiel direkt auf Dracos Schoß. Der Slytherin war zu erschöpft, um zum Frühstückstablett am Fenster zu gehen, und entschied sich stattdessen dafür, das Frühstück des Kindes zu verzehren.

Harry setzte sich neben den Blondschopf und warf sich einen Teil der Decke ebenfalls über den Kopf. „Sind wir jetzt in Sicherheit?", raunte er und streckte den Arm aus, um ein Stück vom Doughnut zu nehmen. Draco knurrte und Harry zog die Hand wieder zurück.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", flüsterte Draco nach einer nachdenklichen Pause zurück. „Was ist genau passiert? Sie war auf mir und dann ist alles schwarz geworden."

„Du bist in den Kamin gekracht", antwortete Harry trocken. „Sie war nicht einmal auf dir, als du reingerannt bist… also hast du es dir selbst angetan."

Draco funkelte ihn schweigend an, bevor er sich wieder dem Fragenstellen zuwandte. „Wovon hat sie in der Halle gesprochen? Darüber, dass sie dich getreten hat?"

„Nichts", sagte Harry knapp. „Lass es einfach."

„Okay… also, wie ist sie hier rausgekommen?"

„Sie hat gesehen, wie Pomfrey mich mit ihrem Zauberstab gelähmt hat… und Mine wusste noch nichts über Magie. Deshalb ist sie aufgeregt worden und hat Pomfrey gejagt. Arme Frau… ich will gar nicht daran denken, was für ein schreckliches Unheil sie befallen hat."

„Da stimme ich zu", nickte Draco. „Wir werden hier bleiben… es ist am sichersten."

Beide verfielen wieder in Schweigen (Draco knabberte wieder an Hermines Doughnut herum), während es anderswo im Schloss alles andere als ruhig war.

„WO SIND IHRE VORMÜNDER?", rief Ron, der sich endlich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und nun mit Terry und Lavender hinter McGonagalls Schreibtisch kauerte. Das Mädchen jammerte und zerrte sich an den Ohren. „SIE SOLLTEN EIGENTLICH AUF SIE AUFPASSEN!"

„ICH MAG MEINE OHREN NICHT!", kreischte das Kind und rammte jetzt ihre Fäuste in Ron. „MACH SIE WEG! SOFOOOOOOORT!"

„DAS KANN ICH NICHT! LASS SIE EINFACH!"

„ABER SIE SIND HÄSSLICH! SIE PASSEN NICHT ZU MEINEN HAAREN!"

„Manche Dinge werden sich nie ändern", murmelte Ron.

Ein kleiner Körper kam über den Tisch gerutscht und landete mit einem Plumps auf Rons Schoß. Ein winziger, schwarzhaariger Junge blickte zu dem Rotschopf auf, die braunen Augen vor Furcht weit aufgerissen. Eine Sekunde später hechteten Pansy und Neville ebenfalls herüber. „TOLL, DICH HIER ZU SEHEN!", rief Pansy. „ICH DACHTE, DU WÜRDEST VERSUCHEN, SIE AUFZUHALTEN!":

„BIST DU VERRÜCKT? ICH WILL DOCH NICHT STERBEN!"

„DU BIST EIN GRYFFINDOR", sagte der Slytherin. „NEVILLE IST AUCH EIN VERDAMMTER FEIGLING!"

„BIN ICH NICHT!", verteidigte der tollpatschige Junge sich. „ICH HABE NUR TOTAL ANGST VOR DEM MÄDCHEN! SIE IST WAHNSINNIG!"

„BUUUUH!", kreischte eine neue Stimme, deren zugehöriger Körper über den Tisch sprang und hinter den Jugendlichen landete.

„SIE IST ES!", brüllten sie alle einstimmig.

Hermine sah einen Augenblick nachdenklich drein. „Übt ihr Leute, gemeinsam zu sprechen? Es ist echt cool!"

„NEIN!", erwiderte Terry. „ABER WENN DU UNS IN RUHE LÄSST, MACHEN WIR ES NOCHMAL!"

„Aber ich mag es zu zaubern! Schaut mal meine neue Kröte!"

Sie griff in ihre Tasche und hielt eine dunkelgrüne Kröte mit einem Paar Hasenohren am Kopf in die Höhe.

„WER IST DAS?", rief Pansy alarmiert.

„DIESE LEHRERIN! ICH FINDE, SO SIEHT SIE BESSER AUS!"

„SO BEHANDELT MAN KEINE LEHRER!", protestierte Ron. „GIB MIR PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!"

„NEIN! SIE IST MEINE KRÖTE! ICH WILL SIE BEHALTEN!"

Und so begann der Kampf um McGonagall, als Ron die Beine der Kröte packte und Hermine die Hasenohren, wobei keiner von ihnen willens war, der anderen Seite nachzugeben, und auf die arme Professorin Rücksicht nahm.

In einem anderen ruhigeren Stockwerk im Schloss lief Pomfrey vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch auf und ab, händeringend und Worte murmelnd, obwohl nichts herauskam. Der Schulleiter wusste, dass das, was auch immer geschehen war, die arme Hexe zu Tode verängstigt hatte.

„Setz dich, Poppy", sagte er sanft und erschuf einen Plüschsessel hinter ihr. Mit einem lauten Plumps nahm die Pflegerin Platz, obwohl sie weiter mit den Händen herumfuchtelte. „Und trink eine Tasse Tee", schlug er mit einem Lächeln vor, während eine Tasse dampfender, brauner Flüssigkeit in ihren Händen auftauchte. „Und sobald du dich beruhigt hast, erzähl mir, was los ist."

Die Hexe nahm ein paar Schlucke und fühlte sich endlich gut genug, um zu sprechen. „Es geht um Miss Granger, Albus. Ich weiß nicht, wie der Trank diesen Effekt auf sie haben könnte… aber sie ist schrecklich! Einfach schrecklich!"

„Ich weiß", gluckste Dumbledore. „Ich hatte eine Begegnung mit ihr heute Morgen. Ein ziemlich lebendiges kleines Ding… Hogwarts wird die nächsten zwei Wochen lang recht interessant sein."

„Aber Albus! Du verstehst nicht! Sie ist gefährlich! Das letzte, was ich gesehen habe, war, wie sie Minervas sechster Klasse Hasenohren verpasst hat, nachdem sie Mr. Weasley seinen Zauberstab abgenommen hatte! Sie muss aufgehalten werden! Bitte, können wir sie nicht zurückverwandeln?"

„So böse kann sie nicht sein, Poppy. Sie ist nur ein Kind… gib ihr eine Chance."

„Aber Albus…"

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Komm mit… die ganze Angelegenheit hat sich wahrscheinlich schon geklärt."

Dumbledore war weit von der Wahrheit entfernt.

Als sie am Verwandlungs- Klassenzimmer ankamen, konnten beide nur fassungslos zusehen, wie die Schüler kreischend nach neuen Plätzen zur Deckung hechteten, während ein kleines Mädchen mit braunem Haar auf McGonagalls Schreibtisch stand, eine große Sammlung von Kröten zusammengebunden auf dem Arm, die alle Hasenohren trugen, fest in der Hand den Zauberstab, mit dem sie verschiedene Flüche abschoss.

„Siehst du?", rief Pomfrey. „Sie ist wahnsinnig, Albus, wahnsinnig!"

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern", sagte der Zauberer grimmig. Er trat in den Raum, worauf der Geräuschpegel plötzlich ohrenbetäubend wurde. „MISS GRANGER!", bellte er. „HÖREN SIE SOFORT DAMIT AUF!"

Die gesamte Klasse erstarrte und die Schreie verstummten, als sie ihren Retter erkannten.

„Du!", spie Hermine aus. Sie sprang mit ihren Kröten vom Tisch. „Du hast mich angelogen, du böser Mann."

Dumbledore wirkte bestürzt. „Pardon, Miss Granger?"

„Du hast gesagt, das ist ein Internat!"

„Und das ist es auch."

„Aber hier ist Magie! Und das hast du mir nicht gesagt!"

„Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte Dumbledore sich. „Es muss mir entfallen sein."

„Heb mich hoch!", verlangte Hermine. Überrascht von dem Wechsel in der Unterhaltung tat Dumbledore wie geheißen, da er nicht wie der Rest der Klasse enden wollte. Doch sobald sie auf seinen Armen saß, schlängelte sich eine Faust hoch und traf den alten Mann am Kinn, so dass sein Kopf zurückflog.

Bevor Dumbledore reagieren konnte, sprang Hermine aus seinen Armen und glitt an seinem Bart runter wie bei einer Feuerstange (sie war sehr gut darin, da sie es immer im Park neben ihrem Haus getan hatte), wobei sie einen Teil seines Bartes abriss. „Niemals", sagte sie eisig, Dumbledores Bart in der rechten Hand gepackt und die Kröten in ihrer linken, „sollte man Magie vergessen."

Die gesamte Klasse starrte das Mädchen an und Dumbledore sah an seiner Nase herunter auf seinen unvollständigen Bart. „Ich muss Sie davon in Kenntnis setzen, Miss Granger", sagte er. Das Funkeln war aus seinen Augen verschwunden, „dass Sie Ältere mit Respekt behandeln müssen."

„Warum? Ich muss nicht nett sein… ich bin nur zu Mummy und Daddy nett und ich höre nur auf sie."

„Dann haben wir keine andere Wahl, als Sie zurückzuschicken. Wenn Sie sich noch nicht einmal an eine einfache Regel halten können, dann fürchte ich, ist Hogwarts nicht der richtige Ort für Sie", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Oh, bitte, Sir!", rief sie. Sie warf sich zu seinen Füßen und ließ den Bart und die Kröten fallen. „Ich werde auch brav sein! Versprochen! Bitte schick mich nicht zurück!"

„Eine einzige Chance noch, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie den Lehrkörper oder mich noch mal verletzen, dann werden Sie nach Hause gehen!"

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie kleinlaut. „Kann ich jetzt frühstücken gehen?"

„Sie haben noch nicht gegessen?", sagte Pomfrey. „Aber drinnen stand doch ein ganzes Tablett mit Essen."

„Wo ist Minerva?", fiel der Heilerin plötzlich ein. Sie sah sich im Raum um, nachdem sie die Abwesenheit der Frau bemerkt hatte.

„Die Lehrerin?", sagte Hermine. „Sie ist gleich hier… diese hier, glaube ich", zeigte sie stolz und hob eine der Kröten hoch. „Kann ich sie so behalten?"

„Ganz sicher nicht!", rief die Pflegerin. „Verwandle sie sofort zurück!"

„Wie denn?"

„Tja, das macht alles deutlich komplizierter", seufzte Dumbledore und zwirbelte sich nachdenklich seinen zerrissenen Bart. Nach einem Augenblick richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst und murmelte ein paar wohl bedachte Worte. Sekunden später hing sein Bart nicht einmal dreißig Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht herab, da das der einzige Teil war, der nicht zerrissen war. Mit einem letzten Wedeln seines Zauberstabs schlang sich ein dunkelblaues Satin- Band um das Ende des Bartes und wickelte sich zu einer hübschen kleinen Schleife.

„Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür, dein Haar in Ordnung zu bringen, Albus!", schnaubte Pomfrey. „Wir haben eine Lehrerin und mehrere Schüler, die alle _Kröten _sind! Und die gesamte Klasse hat _Hasenohren_!"

„Wissen Sie, wie Sie sie zurückverwandeln können, Miss Granger?", erkundigte Dumbledore sich. „Sonst fürchte ich, muss ich Ihnen Nachsitzen mit Mr. Filch erteilen."

„Ich werde sie zurückverwandeln! Aber versprich mir, dass ich danach frühstücken kann!"

„Sie dürfen frühstücken, wenn sie wieder normal sind", stimmte der Schulleiter zu.

„Okay, lass mich nachdenken. „Hocus pocus" hat ihnen Hasenohren gemacht. Vielleicht muss ich es rückwärts sagen, um es rückgängig zu machen! Sucop sucoh!", blubberte sie, den Zauberstab auf Seamus gerichtet. Der Jugendliche keuchte auf, als die Ohren sich in ein Geweih verwandelten und sein Kopf zum Boden fiel, da das Gewicht zu schwer war. „Naja, es ist ein Fortschritt."

„Fortschritt?", kreischte Seamus, während er vergeblich versuchte, sich vom Boden zu erheben. „Das ist kein Fortschritt! Gib mir die Hasenohren zurück!"

„Ich glaube, ich könnte den richtigen Zauber kennen", flüsterte Hannah, Seamus' Partnerin. „Darf ich probieren, Professor?"

„Bitte sehr, Miss Abbott."

Das braunhaarige Mädchen lächelte und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab. „Lepus mimi absentis!" Die Ohren verschwanden und die Schüler jubelten.

Nach einigen Minuten waren alle, die Kröten eingeschlossen, die Ohren losgeworden und die gesamte Klasse durchblätterten nun die unzähligen Textbücher, die sich auf den Regalen aufreihten, um einen Zauber zu finden, der die Verwandlung zu Kröten aufhob.

„Hey! Hier ist ein Buch über Kröten!", rief Klein- Padma aufgeregt. „Guck mal, Parvati!" Beide identische Zwillige kauerten über dem Buch und die Jüngere (Parvati) las den Abschnitt laut vor.

„Um Ihre Kröte erfolgreich in ein Schmuckkästchen zu verwandeln, müssen Sie… nee, das ist nicht richtig, oder?"

„Ich fürchte, nein. Aber guter Versuch", sagte Hannah lächelnd.

„Ich hab etwas gefunden!", rief Seamus, der auf dem Boden ein Buch durchblätterte. „Oh… wartet, doch nicht. Es ist über das Kochen von Kröten, um den Schleim aus ihren Augen zu ziehen."

„Das ist einfach eklig", kommentierte eine Ravenclaw schaudernd. „Was macht so ein Buch in einem Verwandlungs- Klassenraum?" Seamus zuckte nur die Achseln und nahm ein neues Buch von dem Stapel, den ein freundlicher Schüler neben ihn gestellt hatte.

„Ribbit!", krächzte eine der Kröten und hopste aufgeregt auf einem offenen Buch herum. „Ribbit! Riiiibbbit!"

„Ich glaube, sie versucht uns etwas zu sagen", sagte Pomfrey. Sie ging hinüber, um den Text durchlesen. „Albus, das ist es! Es verrät uns den Zauber, der die Kröten wieder in Menschen verwandelt!"

„Wie lautet er, Poppy? Je schneller wir diese armen Menschen retten können, desto besser."

„Lasst uns hoffen, dass es funktioniert", flehte sie. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Kröte auf dem Buch und sagte: „Hiki licentia!"

Die Kröte begann zu wachsen, während die Hautfarbe von Grün zu Pfirsichfarben wechselte, bis eine sehr verstörte McGonagall dastand. „Albus, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, glaube ich, nehme ich mir den Rest des Tages frei… können wir vielleicht einen Stellvertreter besorgen? Ich kann nicht mehr."

„Natürlich, Minerva. Geh dich entspannen und trink eine schöne Tasse Tee. Ich kann Filius runterkommen und eine Stunde unterrichten lassen… er hat heute fast gar keinen Unterricht."

McGonagall schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, bevor sie recht hastig aus dem Zimmer zu ihren Kammern lief.

„"Kann ich jetzt frühstücken?", jammerte Hermine und zupfte an Dumbledores immergrünen Roben.

„Ja, ja", nickte Dumbledore. „Lass uns zum Krankenflügel hochgehen."

„Wir kommen auch mit", sagte Ron bestimmt. Er streckte sich, als er von seinem krötenförmigen Gefängnis befreit war. „Ich muss mit Harry und Draco sprechen… eine schön lange, _schmerzhafte _Unterhaltung."

„Und ich bin sicher, dass sie das sehr zu schätzen wissen werden, Mr. Weasley", gluckste Dumbledore. „Lasst uns dann gehen, wollen wir?"

Die kleine (na gut, ziemlich große) Gruppe, bestehend aus Dumbledore, Pomfrey, Ron, Terry, Lavender, Pansy, Neville und Blaise, machten sich auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel, wo sie überrascht bemerkten, dass die Türen geschlossen waren. „Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich sie offen gelassen habe", überlegte die Heilerin.

Als eine Regel von Hogwarts mussten die Türen zum Krankenflügel immer bis neun Uhr abends offen bleiben. Geschlossen signalisierten sie, dass die Besuchszeit vorbei war. Dass jemand sie zugeschlagen hatte, war sehr merkwürdig…

Ron zuckte die Achseln und versuchte, am Türknauf zu drehen, Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben, als die Tür nicht nachgab. „Ich glaube, jemand hat sie zugesperrt."

„Dann versuch, sie wieder aufzusperren", seufzte Pansy und widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen.

Ron funkelte sie an. „Das wollte ich gerade tun. Alohomora!" Das Schloss klickte, doch als Ron wieder gegen die Tür drückte, traf er auf Widerstand.

Ein gedämpfter Schrei war zu hören und dann mehrere laute Flüche von drinnen. „Sie müssen die Tür verbarrikadiert haben", sagte Pansy. „Kommt da raus, ihr Feiglinge! Habt ihr Angst vor einem kleinen Mädchen?"

„Ja!", riefen Draco und Harry einstimmig.

„Bitte", flehte Harry. „Lasst sie nicht rein! Bitte!"

„Mach die Tür auf, Harry!", verlangte Ron und wedelte drohend mit seinem Zauberstab (den er von Hermine zurückgeholt hatte).

„Niemals! Ihr werdet nie reinkommen!"

„Sprengen wir sie?", schlug Neville vor.

„Wir sprengen sie", sagte Terry fest.

„Drei", begann Pansy.

„Zwei", sagte Ron grimmig.

„Eins!", quietschte Lavender, die sich hinter Dumbledore versteckte.

Strahlend lila Licht schoss aus den Enden der Zauberstäbe der Jugendlichen und krachte in die Tür, die nachgab und aufflog. Betten surrten in die Luft und Nachttische stürzten mit einem Krachen zu Boden.

Hermine raste hinein zu dem einzigen Bett, das nicht auf der Seite lag und wo zwei Gestalten unter einer Decke gekauert waren. „Ich bin wieder da!", quirlte sie im Singsang- Ton. Sie kniete sich vor sie und versuchte, die Decke abzuziehen.

Darunter hielten Harry und Draco sich krampfhaft daran fest, doch da Hermine den Vorteil des Stehens hatte, bekam sie schließlich die Übermacht. „Wisst ihr was?", kreischte sie und sprang aufgeregt vor ihnen auf und ab, wobei sie mit Absicht die entsetzten Mienen auf ihren Gesichtern ignorierte. „Ich hab mich gewöhnt an Ma – " Die Worte erstarben auf ihren Lippen, als sie den _leeren _Teller neben Draco sah, an dessen Rand ein bisschen Schokoladencreme klebte. „Du hast meinen Doughnut aufgegessen", sagte sie mit gefährlich weicher Stimme.

Harry begann, langsam von dem Slytherin wegzurücken und sobald er sich einen Meter nach links bewegt hatte, sprang er auf und rannte hinter Ron. „Was ist mit dir?", flüsterte der Rotschopf.

„Du willst gar nicht wissen, was sie tun wird… es ist beängstigend." Er sah auf und stellte fest, dass Dumbledore da war. „Was ist mit Ihrem Bart passiert?"

„Ich habe entschieden, ihn stutzen zu lassen", erwiderte der Schulleiter ausweichend.

Ein Schrei durchbrach die kleine Unterhaltung und alle beobachten, wie Hermine sich auf Draco stürzte und mit ihren Fäusten sein Gesicht bearbeitete, während sie auf seinem Bauch saß, so dass er nicht aufstehen konnte. Nach mehreren Minuten, in denen sie auf Draco eindrosch, stand Hermine auf und ging zum Frühstückstablett hinüber.

Ron machte der Gryffindor- Tapferkeit alle Ehre und zerrte Draco außer Gefahr, da er Mitleid mit dem armen Slytherin hatte.

„Draco? Bist du okay? Kannst du mich hören? Rede mit mir!", flehte Pansy und rüttelte Draco an den Schultern.

„Hör damit auf", ächzte Draco in einem kläglichen Versuch, Pansy wegzuschieben.

„Probier es mit etwas Schmerzmittel", schlug Pomfrey vor und entkorkte eine Flasche von einem der Regale, deren Inhalt sie in Dracos Mund kippte. „Das sollte dich wieder auf die Beine bringen."

„WO IST MEIN ORANGENSAFT?", bellte Hermine.

Dumbledore beschwor rasch eine Tasse herauf, die in Hermines Händen landete. Das Mädchen lächelte und fuhr fort, sich eine neue Speise auszusuchen.

„Oh Merlin", rief Ron. „Wo ist Lavender hingegangen?"

Die gesamte Gruppe sah entsetzt zu, wie das süße Kind sich Hermine näherte, eine wachsame und doch freundliche Miene im Gesicht. Harry, der sich hinter einem umgefallenen Nachttisch geduckt hatte, begann zu kommentieren:

„Wir befinden uns in einem sauberen, sterilen Krankenzimmer, wo die wilde Hermine Granger eine Katastrophe heraufbeschworen hat. Sie besieht sich die Auswahl an Speisen und ein zahmes Kind, Lavender Brown, macht Anstalten, auf sie zu treffen. Sie nähert sich vorsichtig… so ist es richtig, schön langsam…"

„Er klingt wie einer von diesen Safari- Leuten", kommentierte Terry grinsend. „Mach weiter, Harry, das ist gut."

Harry feixte und machte sich weiter ans Beobachten. „Lavender hat Hermine erreicht und beide blicken einander nur an. Lavender macht einen Schritt und greift nach einem Glas Milch. Und… oh, Hermine lässt es zu! Wir haben die ersten Zeichen positiver Interaktion. Sie macht sich jetzt an das Essen… und sie nimmt den einzigen Doughnut mit Schokoladensprenkeln."

„Hey! Das ist meiner!", rief Draco und stand auf. Terry und Ron zerrten ihn wieder zurück auf den Boden, als beide Mädchen aufschauten. Da sie niemanden sahen (sie versteckten sich alle hinter Betten und Nachttischen), fuhren sie mit ihrem Frühstück fort.

„Bist du verrückt?", zischte Ron. „Lass den Doughnut einfach! So ist es sicherer."

Also schmollte Draco still vor sich hin, während Draco weitermachte: „Beide bewegen sich zum Fenstersims hinüber… und sie essen. Hermine attackiert ihren Marmeladen- Doughnut, während Lavender ruhig isst, wobei sie jeden Sprenkel zuerst verzehrt. Hermine stürzt sich nun auf den Orangensaft und Lavender hat immer noch nicht die Milch angerührt. Oh oh, sie bewegen sich!"

Beide Kinder rückten vom Fenster weg und Hermine nahm eine Packung Erdbeer- Marmelade, die für den Toast gedacht war, und Lavender griff nach einer Grapefruit- Konfitüre. Gemeinsam begannen beide, Linien auf den Boden zu malen, die Kästen darstellten.

„Und beide scheinen jetzt eine merkwürdige Art von Hüpf- Spiel zu spielen", kommentierte Harry flüsternd. „Hermine wirft ein Stück eines Bagels… und hüpft jetzt auf einem Fuß, jetzt zwei, jetzt wieder auf einem zu dem Bagel… sie beugt sich runter, hebt ihn auf und hopst zurück. Der Bagel wird an Lavender weitergereicht, die dasselbe macht, obwohl der Bagel in dem großen Quadrat am Ende landet. Und los geht's. Sie hüpft viel langsamer, damit sie keine Marmelade auf die Schuhe kriegt. Sie hat den Bagel geholt und kommt jetzt zurück. Und… Au! Das wird wehtun! Lavender ist hingefallen, aber sie steht schon wieder, keine Tränen in Sicht. Sie überquert die übrigen Kästchen und Hermine nimmt den Bagel. Sie geht wieder los! Seht euch nur ihre Hüpfer an… man kann kaum ihre Beine sehen! Sie verfehlt um Haaresbreite eine Linie aus Grapefruit- Marmelade, aber sie – "

„Harry?", unterbrach Draco brüsk. Seine silbernen Augen verengten sich.

„Ja?"

„Halt die Klappe."

* * *

AN: Review bitte!!! Danke!


	30. Wackelpudding

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

Tut mir echt leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber ich hatte einfach so viel zu tun. Aber hier ist ja endlich das neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Kapitel 30 – Wackelpudding**

Es dauerte eine Weile, um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Pomfrey hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Harry und Draco sich beide hinlegten, damit sie ihnen ihre Zaubertränke verabreichen (sehr zu dem Missfallen der beiden) und einige ihrer Verletzungen verbinden konnte.

Hermine wurde in einer Ecke auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, wo sie die Schwester schmollend anfunkelte, während diese Draco und Harry behandelte. Sie blieb nur wegen der Drohung, dass sie den ganzen Tag dort stecken würde und sie sie körperlich daran kleben würden.

Tatsächlich blieb sie die ganze Zeit bis zum Mittagessen, während Draco im Bett lag, und Harry ging, nachdem er entlassen worden war, in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihn aufzuräumen und seinen armen Welpen zu beruhigen, den sie zuletzt unter dem Armsessel zusammengekauert gesehen hatten.

„Mir ist langweilig", jammerte sie um halb eins. Der Mittagwagen war gekommen und gegangen und ihr Interesse an dem Essen verflog, sobald ihr Magen voll war. „Kann ich von dem Stuhl runter?"

„Nein", sagte Draco bestimmt. Er saß in seinem Bett und las das Kapitel über die Stunde, die er in Verwandlung verpasst hatte. Seine Hausaufgabe für Zauberkünste (der Unterricht, den er verpasste, während er im Krankenflügel saß) lag auf dem Nachttisch neben ihm.

„Kann ich nicht ein Buch lesen? Bitte, Draco?"

Der Slytherin zögerte. Sicher, sie hatte ihn fast umgebracht, Harry verletzt, die Verwandlungsklasse traumatisiert, Dumbledores Bart ruiniert und mehrere Menschen in Kröten verwandelt… aber sie war nur ein kleines Mädchen, das sich langweilte. Und er hatte schon etwas Schuldgefühle dafür, dass er sie über vier Stunden auf dem Stuhl sitzen ließ…

„_Nein… sei stark. Reiß dich zusammen, Malfoy. Du bist ein Slytherin. Du wirst nicht nachgeben." _Und dann zog Hermine ein Ass aus dem Ärmel, das Dracos Entschlossenheit zerbröckeln ließ.

Riesige zimtfarbene Augen sahen von ihrem Stuhl zu ihm auf, wässrig und schimmernd. _„Sie sind nicht so gut wie die von Karamell… sie sind nicht so gut wie die von Karamell…"_, wiederholte Draco in seinem Kopf in dem Versuch, sich die echten Hundeaugen vorzustellen. _„Es wird nicht funktionieren. Ich werde mich nicht von einem Paar Augen umstimmen lassen. Ich bin ein Slytherin. Ich bin zu weichherzig gewesen, aber es ist Zeit, dass ich mich zusammenreiße."_

„Bitte? Ich verspreche, nichts anzustellen… ehrlich. Ich werde ein Buch zum Stuhl nehmen, wenn du willst. Ich werde die Seiten nicht zerreißen."

Draco seufzte. 1:0 für Hermine. „Komm her… Ich habe aber nicht wirklich Bücher, die dir gefallen würden." Das Mädchen näherte sich behutsam und verängstigte Draco damit mehr als wenn sie angerannt kommen und ihn mit gebleckten Zähnen anschreien würde. Dann würde er zumindest wissen, dass ihn ein Angriff erwartete… jetzt hatte er keine Warnung.

„Kann ich mit dir lesen?", bat sie und zeigte auf das Verwandlungs- Buch. „Das da sieht interessant aus."

„Ich muss es für meinen Unterricht lesen", sagte Draco. „Ich habe ganze drei Fuß Notizen zu machen."

„Ich könnte es dir vorlesen, während du Notizen machst", schlug sie vor und kletterte bereits auf das Bett.

„Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte Draco sich. Er legte dem Mädchen eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Nicht warm", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Tut dir der Bauch weh? Halsschmerzen?"

„Mir geht's gut", antwortete sie aufrichtig. „Warum?"

„Weil… naja, weil du mich weder bedrohst noch verletzt noch rumschreist noch irgendetwas tust, das Hagrid als harmlos klassifizieren würde."

„Wer ist Hagrid?"

„Ein Lehrer hier. Und der Wildhüter. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache."

„Du denkst, ich bin immer so?"

Draco nickte.

„Das bin ich auch normalerweise", sagte sie lächelnd. „Aber im Augenblick ist mir langweilig und mir ist nicht danach, auf diesem Stuhl zu sitzen. Und dieses Buch sieht am ansprechendsten aus. Aber da du es gerade brauchst, kann ich es nicht haben. Deshalb können wir es beide benutzen, wenn du es mich vorlesen lässt."

„_Sie ist immer noch schlau… logisch denkend. Genau wie die Hermine, die ich kenne. Und sie liebt Bücher…jetzt müssen wir nur an der nicht so süßen Seite an ihr arbeiten…"_

„In Ordnung", stimmte Draco zu. „Du liest vor, ich schreibe. Aber keine Lügen, verstanden?"

„Versprochen", grinste das Kind. Sie kroch unter die Decke und machte es sich neben Draco auf dem Kopfkissen bequem. „Okay, wo warst du gerade?"

„Absatz Zwei auf der zweiten Seite", antwortete der Slytherin. Er hielt sein Pergament auf den Knien bereit und zückte die Feder.

„Entgegen allgemeiner Meinung hat die Entstehung der Kerze durchaus einen Einfluss auf den Bilderrahmen. Handgeschöpfte Kerzen, entstanden ohne den Gebrauch von Magie, neigen oft zu einem gekrümmten Rahmen mit einem welligen Glasüberzug. 1936 waren diese Rahmen sehr beliebt in der Muggle- Welt, da Jahrmarktbetreiber sie als Zerrspiegel verwendeten, indem sie das Glas durch einen Spiegel ersetzten.

Handgeschöpfte Kerzen, bei denen der Docht mit Magie geschmeidig in das kochende Wachs getaucht wurde, formen sich zu einem kreisrunden oder ovalförmigen Rahmen, die oft an Wände gehängt statt auf einen Tisch gestellt werden. Der Trend, runde Fotografien aufzuhängen, ist von einem Mann namens Clag Leid inspiriert. Er begann, seine Familienbilder im gesamten Korridor in runde Rahmen zu hängen, und als reicher Geschäftsmann hatte er oft Besucher zu Hause. Denen wiederum gefiel die Idee des Kreises und griffen ebenfalls darauf zurück. Heutzutage sind in vielen der älteren Zauberer- Familien runde Porträts ein häufiger Anblick."

Als Harry wieder in den Krankenflügel trat, war er ziemlich geschockt (und ziemlich verängstigt), als er sah, wie Hermine aus dem riesigen Textbuch vorlas, während Draco ruhig Teile davon notierte. „Ist alles in Ordnung hier drin?", erkundigte er sich besorgt.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher", erwiderte Draco vorsichtig. „Wie geht es Karamell?"

„Endlich ruhig. Er versteckt sich aber im Moment unter meinem Bett und will nicht rauskommen. Aber er wird sich schon wieder erholen… hoffentlich. Ich habe ihm etwas mehr Wasser und Essen gegeben, für den Fall, dass er Hunger hat, während wir weg sind."

Draco nickte. „Kannst du Pomfrey fragen, ob ich schon gehen kann? Zaubertränke fängt in ein paar Minuten an und wir sollten versuchen, wenigstens ein Fach zu besuchen."

Harry nickte und verschwand ins Büro der Schwester, während Hermine sich wieder dem Lesen zuwandte. Sekunden später trat Harry heraus, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ihr dürft gehen. Sie hat nur gesagt, dass ihr nichts Gefährliches mehr anstellen sollt."

Draco schoss Hermine einen spitzen Blick zu, die ihn unschuldig anlächelte. „Wir können es versuchen", seufzte er. „Lass uns hier verschwinden." Sekunden später waren seine Bücher wieder in seiner Tasche und die Tasche auf seiner Schulter und alle drei machten sich auf den Weg zum Kerker.

„Es ist… so… kalt", bibberte Hermine.

„Das ist der Kerker", erwiderte Draco, der sich bei der Kälte vollkommen wohl fühlte, nachdem er fünf Jahre lang dort unten gelebt hatte. „Keine Sorge, es wird im Klassenraum an den Kesseln wärmer sein."

„Kesseln? Wie solche, die Hexen benutzen? Kann ich einen Trank brauen? Habt ihr Froschaugen? Und Rattenschwänze? Und gepökelte Füße?"

Draco und Harry wurden beide leicht grünlich, während die Liste des Mädchens weiterwuchs. „Und Läuse? Und Blutegel? Und Spinnenbeine? Und – "

„Ich glaube, das reicht", unterbrach Harry sie. „Außerdem wirst du keinen Trank brauen."

Die Augen des Mädchens verhärteten sich. „Was meinst du damit, dass ich keinen Trank brauen werde?"

„Das dürfen nur Schüler", sagte Draco nervös und begann, eine Entfernung zwischen sich und das Mädchen einzulegen, während seine Hand zu seinem Zauberstab wanderte. „Du bist keine Schülerin hier, deshalb kannst du nichts tun."

„Ich werde einen Trank brauen", sagte sie heftig. „Und ihr könnt mich nicht aufhalten!"

„Wir werden dich fesseln und rösten", drohte Harry. „Wir können dich aufhalten und wir werden nicht zögern, Magie zu benutzen."

„Den Versuch würde ich gerne sehen. Ich habe auch einen Zauberstab!"

Harry und Draco schreckten zurück, als das Mädchen in die Tasche ihres Umhangs griff und einen Zauberstab gegen sie richtete, an dem noch ein kleines Schild befestigt war. Sofort beruhigten beide Jungen sich wieder. „Ich werde euch lähmen und fesseln!", verkündete sie und wedelte wild damit herum. „Wenn ihr versucht, mich aufzuhalten, werde ich nicht zögern, ihn zu benutzen!"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Aber du wirst keinen Trank brauen."

Hermine stand völlig reglos da, bevor sie ihren „Zauberstab" wieder in die Tasche steckte. Sie trat behutsam einen Schritt vor und hechtete plötzlich vorwärts, wie am Spieß schreiend. Doch diesmal waren Harry und Draco darauf vorbereitet.

„IMMOBILUS!", rief Draco, während Harry „Stupor" brüllte. Das Mädchen erstarrte mitten im Angriff, auf einem Fuß stehend und die Arme ausgestreckt, eine bissige Miene im Gesicht. Ihre Augen, das einzige, das sie noch bewegen konnte, funkelten die Jugendlichen so hart an, dass sie die Hitze beinahe spüren konnten.

„Sollen wir sie schweben lassen?", sagte Harry.

„Gute Idee. Ich bin nicht gerade scharf darauf, dass sie wieder zum Leben erwacht, während wir sie tragen."

Und so wurde Hermine in den Zaubertränke- Klassenraum gebracht, mehrere Meter über dem Boden schwebend und unheimlich still. Harry hob den Schwebezauber auf und Hermine fiel auf einen Stuhl. Ihr tödlicher Blick war zornig auf den Jungen gerichtet.

„Tut mir leid, dass wir zu spät sind", sagte Draco lässig und ließ sich auf seinen Platz nieder.

„Es ist schon gut", erwiderte Snape mit einem wachsamen Blick zu Hermine. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie alle Hände voll zu tun hatten." Zu der gesamten Klasse gewandt, bellte er: „Anweisungen stehen an der Tafel. Fangen Sie an! Sie haben bis zum Ende der Stunde!"

„Heute muss natürlich ausgerechnet ein Tag sein, an dem wir wirklich etwas brauen", seufzte Harry. Die ganze letzte Woche hatte die Klasse die Eigenschaften des Immergrün- Tranks erforscht, den sie heute brauten. Es war ein ziemlich komplizierter Trank und Hermine war enttäuscht gewesen, als sie realisiert hatte, dass sie ihn nie würde brauen können.

Der Trank war mehr ein Werkzeug für Pflanzen als für Menschen. Madam Pomfrey hatte Snape gefragt, ob seine Sechstklässler ihn brauen kötnnen… einige der Pflanzen, die sie im Krankenflügel für ihre eigenen schnellen Zaubertränke züchtete, begannen zu welken. Dieser Trank garantierte den Pflanzen Leben, deshalb der Name Immergrün.

„Meinst du, wir sollten sie fesseln?", fragte Draco. Er warf einen Blick auf das Mädchen, das glücklicherweise immer noch gelähmt war.

„Das wäre zu gemein", sagte Harry. „Außerdem hast du doch gesagt, dass sie sich vorher benommen hat, richtig?"

„Das war, weil ihr langweilig war. Jetzt da sie hier ist, wird sie sich nicht einfach hinsetzen und ein Buch lesen. Wie wäre es mit einer Leine?"

„Nicht einschränkend genug. Sie hätte einen Bereich, in dem sie herumrennen könnte… und da wir sie bei uns halten müssen, würde sie wahrscheinlich etwas in unseren Trank mischen." Das schelmische Funkeln, das in Hermines Augen getreten war, als Harry es aussprach, bestätigte nur den Verdacht des Jungens.

„Sie ständig lähmen?"

„Nein, wir würden ihr wahrscheinlich Schäden zufügen oder so… Nebenwirkungen, weißt du."

„Wie wär's damit, wenn wir sie in Onkel Sevs Büro einsperren?"

Ein Bild von Hermine, wie sie in der Mitte des Büros stand, während zerbrochene Flaschen und Zutaten auf dem Boden um sie herum verstreut lagen und Snape seinenZauberstab auf ihn richtete, kam Harry in den Sinn. „Nein, das klingt nicht nach der sichersten Lösung. Wir könnten sie einfach ungefesselt lassen…"

„Und sie den gesamten Raum in die Luft jagen lassen? Das glaube ich nicht."

„Dann lass dir etwas einfallen!"

„Ich denke ja nach!"

„Ohhh", quietschte das betreffende Kind. „Rattenschwänze!" Beide Jungen wirbelten herum und schluckten, als sie realisierten, dass die Zauber sich verflüchtigt hatten und das Kind nun auf freiem Fuß war. Der Rest der Klasse bemerkte es ebenfalls und hielt in allen Bewegungen inne aus Angst, die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens zu wecken.

„Hermine", sagte Harry so ruhig er konnte, während seine Hand sich wieder um seinen Zauberstab schloss. „Fass. Nichts. An."

Zu spät.

Mit einem lauten Krachen stürzte der Tisch, auf dem die Zutaten standen, zu Boden, worauf Flaschen zerbrachen und auskippten, da Hermine sich zu stark auf das alte Holz gestützt hatte, als sie nach den Schwänzen gegriffen hatte. Unglücklicherweise war das nicht alles, das geschah.

Lavender kreischte, als ein Auge einer Kröte ihren Fuß traf, und sprang zurück… in die Regale, die sich an den Wänden aufreihten. Das rief natürlich eine Kettenreaktion hervor, worauf Gläser herausfielen und auf die Schüler unter ihnen krachten.

Greller Rauch stieg überall im Raum auf, als die verschiedenen Stoffe sich vermischten, und zusammen mit den Schreien, der Verwirrung und dem Entsetzen war Chaos entstanden.

„GENUG!", rief Snape vom vorderen Teil des Raumes. „KEINER BEWEGT SICH!" Stille, ausgenommen das Tröpfeln von verschiedenen Tränken und das Blubbern der Lösungen auf dem Boden, legte sich über den Raum. Ruhiger und gefasster fuhr er fort: „Ist jemand verletzt?"

„Ich glaube nicht", rief Terry aus einer Ecke. „Aber ich kann nichts sehen."

Snape führte einen Windzauber aus und der gesamte Rauch trat aus dem Raum, worauf die Schüler nun zu sehen waren… und die Schäden sichtbar wurden. „Tja", sagte Harry in gezwungener Heiterkeit, „es hätte schlimmer sein können."

„Haha", murmelte Draco. Er funkelte Hermine an. „Wie könnte es noch schlimmer sein?"

„Naja… es hätte jemand verletzt sein können."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Du", knurrte er und deutete auf Hermine. „Setz dich auf der Stelle hin und rühr dich nicht vom Fleck. Sonst fesseln wir dich."

Murrend, doch zum ersten Mal gehorchend, nahm Hermine auf dem Boden Platz, die Flasche mit Rattenschwänzen immer noch in der Hand. Unter Snapes Kommando begannen die Schüler, Säuberungs- und Reparierzauber auf das Zimmer zu legen.

„Nun", sagte Snape, als alles wieder in Ordnung war. „Ich schlage vor, Sie machen sich wieder an die Zaubertränke. Sie haben immer noch etwa eine halbe Stunde." Seufzend sammelte die Schüler wieder Zutaten zusammen, während sie wünschten, dass sie den Rest der Stunde frei bekommen hätten.

„Onkel Sev", sagte Draco leise. „Ich weiß, es ist gegen die Regeln, aber können wir Hermine etwas machen lassen? Nichts, das irgendjemanden verletzen könnte. Nur etwas, das sie beschäftigt?" Beide schauten dorthin, wo Harry gerade mit einer Hand das Kind davon abhielt, die Rattenschwänze in ihren Kessel zu werfen.

„Das ist wohl die beste Lösung", seufzte Snape. „Hier", sagte er und reichte Draco ein großes Glas. „Das ist Wackelpudding- Pulver… es ist für Erstklässler gedacht, aber warum lässt du sie nicht Wackelpudding machen? Kochendes Wasser ist nicht allzu gefährlich, oder?"

„Richtig", sagte Draco lächelnd. „Danke, Onkel Sev." Der Mann entließ Draco und der Slytherin ging zu dem Duo zurück. „Ich habe eine Lösung", sagte er stolz. „Hermine, du darfst einen Trank brauen."

Auf der Stelle hörte das Mädchen auf, sich an Harrys Kessel zu drängen, und sah neugierig zu Draco auf. „Du meinst, ich darf einen Trank brauen?"

„Ja. Alles, das du tun musst, ist drei Tassen Wasser zu kochen. Und sobald es kocht, füge eine Tasse, nur eine, von diesem Pulver dazu, okay?"

„Okay", erwiderte sie strahlend. Harry und Draco tauschten einen erleichterten Blick und konzentrierten sich wieder auf ihren eigenen Immergrün- Trank.

Als Harry kleine Stücke von Kirschholz klein schnitt, stieß er versehentlich mit dem Ellenbogen gegen Hermine, die von dem Hocker an ihrem Kessel gehopst war. „Tut mir leid, Her – ", entschuldigte Harry sich und drehte sich um. Er kam nie zum Ende.

Sobald er sich umdrehte, hatte Hermine ihren Fuß ausgestreckt und Harry stolperte darüber… und stürzte direkt in den Kessel mit kochendem Wasser, der aus irgendeinem Grund etwa zwanzig Tassen enthielt statt nur drei.

Mit einem Schrei sprang Harry aus dem Kessel, leuchtendrot und bereits mit schmerzhaften Verbrennungen auf den Armen und Rücken. „Harry!", rief Draco. Er streckte die Arme aus, um zu helfen, doch Harry wich mit einem Keuchen zurück.

„Krankenflügel, Potter", rief Snape vom vorderen Teil des Raumes. „Möchten Sie, dass Draco Sie dorthin begleitet?"

Harry rappelte sich zittrig auf und ließ sich die Optionen durch den Kopf gehen. _„Mit Draco in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, bedeutet, dass Hermine mitkommen muss. Das würde noch mehr Schmerz bedeuten. Allein gehen, keine Hermine." _„Ich schaffe es allein dorthin, Sir", sagte er.

Snape nickte. Ein Anflug von Mitleid zeigte sich in seinen Augen, als Harry durch die Tür trottete. Im Korridor bedurfte es den Jungen all seiner Willenskraft, sich weiter fortzubewegen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. _„Nur noch ein paar Hundert Schritte… komm schon, Harry… du schaffst es… du… schaffst… es…" _Mit einem leisen Plumps brach Harry auf dem kalten Boden zusammen. Er war noch nicht einmal aus dem Kerker raus.

In der Klasse funkelte Draco Hermine an, die verlegen lächelte. „Warum war da so viel Wasser drin?", verlangte er.

„Er war nicht voll genug", schmollte Hermine. „Drei Tassen haben den Kessel kaum gefüllt!"

„Das nächste Mal hörst du auf das, was wir sagen, verstanden? Du hast Glück, dass Harry sich gut genug fühlte, allein hochzugehen… sonst hättest du in wirklich großen Schwierigkeiten gesteckt." Unglücklicherweise hatte Draco keine Ahnung, dass Harry sich überhaupt nicht wohl fühlte.

„Kann ich noch mehr von dem Pulver- Zeug zufügen? Sonst wird der Trank verdünnt sein. Danke, Draco!", zwitscherte sie und wartete nicht einmal auf eine Antwort. Sie nahm das Glas und schüttete den gesamten Inhalt hinein. Das blaue Pulver zischte, als es das Wasser berührte. Hermine nahm rasch einen riesigen Holzlöffel und rührte ihren Trank um.

Plötzlich hielt sie inne und schnüffelte. „Das ist Wackelpudding… das ist kein Zaubertrank. Ich wollte einen Trank brauen!"

„Du bist zu klein", gab Draco zurück. „Sei dankbar dafür, dass du überhaupt etwas bekommen hast."

„Leg einen Kühlungszauber drauf", verlangte sie.

„Warum?"

„Tu es einfach!"

„Nein", sagte Draco ruhig und rührte seinen eigenen Trank um. „Ich tue _nichts_ für dich."

„Ich lasse ihn fallen." Draco blickte auf und sah, wie Hermine seinen geliebten Drachen über ihre Wackelpudding- Mischung hielt. „Wenn du nicht tust, was ich sage, lasse ich ihn fallen."

Draco knurrte. 2:0 für Hermine. „Congelo", murmelte er und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab zu dem Kessel. Sofort ging das Feuer aus und die Flüssigkeit verwandelte sich in eine weiche Substanz, bekannt als Wackelpudding.

„Jetzt setz dich hin", befahl Hermine und hielt den Drachen so, dass er nun über Dracos noch brodelnden Kessel hing. Der Rest der Klasse hielt in der Arbeit inne, um zu verfolgen, was geschah. Das heißt, nachdem sie hinter ihre eigenen Kessel in Deckung gehechtet waren.

Draco beäugte sein Stofftier und setzte sich mürrisch auf den Boden. „Jetzt", feixte Hermine, „wirst du den ganzen Wackelpudding aufessen, den ich gemacht habe."

„WAS?", kreischte Draco. „Da drin ist genug für mehr als fünfzig Leute!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine fröhlich. „Aber weil du versucht hast, mich auszutricksen, musst du alles aufessen. Also, wie soll es laufen, Draco? Soll der Drache gekocht werden oder isst du von dem leckeren Wackelpudding?"

Draco blickte sich in der Klasse um in der Hoffnung auf Mitgefühl, doch alles, das er bekam, waren funkelnde Blicke und Nicken zum Wackelpudding. „Na schön", blaffte er. „Gib mir den verdammten Wackelpudding."

Ein boshaftes Lächeln im Gesicht, nahm Hermine eine Schüssel vom Tisch und begann, Wackelpudding hineinzutun. „Das ist eine von etwa fünfzig Portionen, die du essen wirst", sagte sie und hielt eine riesige Masse von wackelnder Pampe vor den Slytherin. „Meinst du, du schaffst es?"

„Schau mal her."

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später lag Draco auf dem Boden, die Hände um den Bauch geschlungen. „Nicht noch mehr", ächzte er. „Gib mir einfach den Drachen zurück."

„Aber du hast erst zwölf Schüsseln geschafft! Du hast immer noch achtunddreißig vor dir! Du darfst nicht aufgeben! Sonst…" Sie nahm eine Schere und schnitt ein Stück von der Schnur durch, die sie um Glitzer gebunden hatte, und ließ den Drachen über den Kessel mit Immergrün- Trank baumeln. „… siehst du deinen Stoffdrachen nie wieder."

Pansy, der plötzlich eine Idee gekommen war, schoss hinter ihrem Kessel hervor und duckte sich hinter Snapes Schreibtisch. Sobald Draco sich unter Hermines Aufsicht an seine nächste Schüssel gemacht hatte, wedelte sich mit ihrem Zauberstab in Richtung des Drachen. „Accio Glitzer", raunte sie, worauf der Drache und die Schnur auf sie zuflogen. „ICH HAB IHN, DRACO!", rief sie glücklich.

Hermine kreischte vor Wut und stürzte sich auf Pansy, die vor dem Mädchen wegrannte, den Drachen in den Händen gepackt. „Stupor!", rief Ron, den Zauberstab auf Hermine gerichtet. Das Mädchen erstarrte mitten im Sprung, während Pansy in eine Wand krachte, da sie über ihre Schulter zurückgeblickt hatte. Doch ansonsten war sie unverletzt.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Pansy und rannte zu Draco hinüber. „REDE MIT MIR!"

„Bauch… tut weh", stöhnte Draco.

„Ich weiß", tröstete sie. „Es wird bald wieder besser… hier hast du Glitzer!" Draco drückte den Drachen an sich und murmelte ein Dankeschön. „Gern geschehen."

„Was machen wir mit dem ganzen Wackelpudding?", fragte Ron, während ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

„Können wir ihn essen, Professor?", fragte Terry.

Snape dachte nach. Wenn er sie ihn essen ließ, würde es bedeuten, dass er nett zu Gryffindors war… wenn er es nicht tat, dann würde er ihn entweder selbst essen oder wegkippen müssen. Und ihn wegzukippen, war keine Option, da es eine Verschwendung wäre. „Hauen Sie rein", seufzte er. „Nur richtet kein Durcheinander an."

„PUDDING- PARTY!", rief Ron und hechtete nach dem Kessel. „WER WILL WAS!" Schreie von „Ich!" erklangen und übertönten Dracos mattes „Nein", während Hermine in ihrem erstarrten Zustand von außen zusah und Pansy böse Blicke zuwarf. Das arme Slytherin- Mädchen hatte sich nun eine neue Feindin gemacht.

In einem anderen Teil des Schlosses trat McGonagall aus ihrem Zimmer, ein entspanntes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Das war die Pause, die ich gebraucht habe", dachte sie. Sie hatte einen Brief in der Hand. „Keine Kinder, keine Miss Granger und kein Geschrei mehr. Nachdem ich diesen Brief an Severus ausgehändigt habe, habe ich eine nette vierte Klasse zu unterrichten… von der keiner Kinder hat."

Während sie zum Kerker ging, wurde die Lehrerin für Verwandlung immer dankbarer, dass mit ihrer nächsten Klasse leicht umzugehen war, als sie Geschrei aus Snapes Raum schallen hörte. „Ich bin so dankbar für eine kinderfreie Zeit von jetzt bis zum Mittwoch. Ich bin dankbar für das Treppengeländer, das Albus hier angebracht hat, welches mich vor dem Stürzen bewahrt. Ich bin dankbar für die schönen Wandleuchter, die das Sehen in der Dunkelheit ermöglichen. Ich bin dankbar für den Körper, der diesen düsteren Korridor schmückt. Ich bin dankbar für – EIN KÖRPER?"

Die Lehrerin rauschte hinüber und drehte die Gestalt so um, dass sie das Gesicht sehen konnte. „Mr. Potter?", rief sie alarmiert. „Können Sie mich hören? Mr. Potter?" Als sie die dunklen Verbrennungen, die meisten zweiten Grades, sah, verengten sich ihre zimtfarbenen Augen. „Kommen Sie, Krankenflügel, Potter." Harry machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen und reagierte auch nicht, als hätte er sie nicht gehört.

McGonagall legte einen Schwebezauber auf ihn und sprintete die Treppe hinauf, während Harry hinter ihr herflog. „Poppy!", rief sie, als sie in den Krankenflügel platzte. „Mr. Potter braucht deine Verbrennungs- Tinktur!"

Die Schwester eilte aus ihrem Büro. Ihr Mund klappte auf, als sie Harry sah. „Leg ihn auf eins der Betten", wies sie an. „Auf den Bauch, wenn möglich." Harry ächzte leise, als er sanft hingelegt wurde.

„Potter? Können Sie die Augen öffnen?", fragte McGonagall. Sie kauerte neben ihm, während Pomfrey die verbrannten Roben von ihm riss und Rücken und Arme mit lilafarbenem Gel einschmierte.

„W- Was?", murmelte er und nahm seinen Kopf aus dem Kissen. „Professor?"

„Sie haben sich ziemlich üble Verbrennungen zugezogen, Mr. Potter. Ihr halber Rücken, um genau zu sein", sagte Pomfrey. „Sie werden übernacht hier bleiben… wenn Sie diese Verbrennungen an Ihren Beinen heilen möchten, reiben Sie das hier drauf. Ich gehe Ihnen von hinten Kleidung holen… wenn ich zurückkomme, will ich diese Tinktur überall verteilt sehen, verstanden?"

„Ja, Madam Pomfrey", sagte Harry leise. Er mühte sich ab, sich aufzusetzen, obwohl der Schmerz an Rücken und Armen bereits leichter wurde.

„Guter Junge." Als die Hexe ging, um einige saubere Kleidungsstücke zu suchen, rieb Harry sich das Gel auf seine Verbrennungen und McGonagall machte sich auf den Weg zum Kerker. Ein Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass ein bestimmtes Kind das angerichtet haben könnte…

Als sie zum Zaubertränke- Klassenzimmer kam, war es überraschenderweise leer. Nur Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und löffelte eine Schüssel mit blauem Blaubeer- Wackelpudding. „Severus? Kann ich reinkommen?"

Der Mann nickte und nahm einen großen Löffel. „Wackelpudding, Minerva?"

„Eine kleine Schüssel", erwiderte sie und rückte einen Stuhl neben den anderen Lehrer. „Aber warum genau essen wir hier Wackelpudding?"

„Miss Granger hat genug hergestellt, um die gesamte Klasse zu füttern…"

„Apropos Miss Granger… hat sie zufällig Mr. Potter etwas angetan?"

„Er ist in einen Kessel mit kochendem Wasser gefallen", gab Snape zu. „Aber er sagte, er würde es allein in den Krankenflügel schaffen, weshalb ich dachte, dass er nicht allzu schlimm verletzt wäre. Warum?"

„Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Minuten bewusstlos im Kerker gefunden, Severus. Er hat Verbrennungen zweiten Grades am ganzen Körper… Poppy behält ihn für die Nacht da."

Snape blinzelte. „Ist es so übel? Er schien aber okay… ein bisschen wackelig auf den Beinen, aber…"

„Das ist Harry Potter, über den wir hier reden", seufzte McGonagall.

„Gutes Argument. Hast du Draco bescheid gesagt?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Wo ist er?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich mit den anderen Schülern beim Abendessen… ich wollte persönlich hinaufgehen, nachdem ich meinen Wackelpudding aufgegessen habe."

„Nun, dann werde ich am besten Mr. Malfoy davon in Kenntnis setzen, wo sein Partner ist." Mit einem Nicken ging McGonagall hinauf zur Großen Halle. Mitleid für Draco (zum allerersten Mal) stieg in ihr auf, als sie realisierte, dass er die gesamte Nacht mit Hermine allein sein würde.

Sie fand die beiden am Gryffindor- Tisch, wo Hermine einen großen Teller Spaghetti verzehrte und glücklicherweise niemandem Schaden zufügte, und Draco seinen Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco sah zu ihr auf. Sein Gesicht war leicht grünlich. „Hmm?"

„Ich wollte Ihnen mitteilen, dass Mr. Potter im Krankenflügel liegt. Madam Pomfrey wünscht, ihn übernacht dazubehalten."

„Warum?", wollte Draco wissen. „Es waren doch geringfügige Verbrennungen, oder?"

„Ich fürchte, nein… sie waren ziemlich übel."

„Können wir ihn besuchen gehen?", fragte Ginny, die neben Draco saß.

„Er ruht sich gerade aus… aber wenn Mr. Malfoy hochgehen und Mr. Potter Kleidung und möglicherweise einige Hausaufgaben bringen möchte, wäre das in Ordnung." Sie beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Viel Glück mit Miss Granger."

„Danke, Professor", sagte Draco. „Komm, Hermine. Wir gehen ein paar von Harrys Sachen holen."

„Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig mit Essen!"

„Du bist bei deiner zweiten Portion… außerdem kannst du etwas Wackelpudding haben, wenn wir von dem Besuch zurück sind. Wir haben noch ziemlich viel übrig." Nachdem Snape realisiert hatte, dass sie die gesamte Gelatine niemals würden aufessen können, selbst bei Rons Appetit, hatte er jedem Schüler eine Thermoskanne gegeben, in die sie etwas Wackelpudding gefüllt hatten.

Draco winkte Ginny und Ron zum Abschied und machte sich auf den Weg zum Regenbogen- Raum, Hermine im Schlepptau. „Bleib hier", wies Draco an und deutete auf die Couch, sobald sie eingetreten waren. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Er verschwand in Harrys Zimmer, wo er überrascht sah, wie Karamell seinen Kopf unter dem Bett hervorstreckte und leise wimmerte. „Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Draco, während er Kleidung aus Harrys Koffer nahm.

Der Hund ruckte seinen Kopf zum Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hermine, was? Ja, aber zumindest musst du nicht auf sie aufpassen." Ein leises Bellen ertönte. „Hey, beschwer dich nicht! Du kannst dich verstecken, ich nicht." Wieder ein Bellen. „Harry? Oh, er ist im Krankenflügel. Er wird nicht vor Morgen zurück sein. Deshalb kümmere ich mich um dich."

Karamell sprang auf Harrys Bett und rollte sich neben dem Kissen zusammen, leise winselnd. Nachdem Draco den Welpen auf den Kopf getätschelt und eine Schüssel Futter und Wasser bereitgestellt hatte, trat Draco aus dem Zimmer. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er Hermine da sitzen sah, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Die beiden kamen ein paar Minuten später im Krankenflügel an. Draco war erschöpft, da er Hermine in einem verlassenen Korridor hinterher jagen musste, als sie einem Geist begegnet war und ihn unbedingt berühren wollte. Der Geist, den sie gesehen hatte, war ausgerechnet der Blutige Baron und beide mussten schließlich die Flucht ergreifen, als der sehr erzürnte Geist sie verfolgte.

Harry war der einzige im Zimmer. Er saß mit Kissen im Rücken im Bett und seine Brille lag auf dem Nachttisch. Sein Oberkörper und seine Arme waren vollständig mit Bandagen umwickelt.

„Geht's dir gut?", erkundigte Draco sich. Er legte die Bücher neben Harrys Brille und die Kleidung auf ein leeres Bett.

Träge machte Harry die Augen auf, blinzelnd, bevor Draco ihm seine Brille reichte. „Ich habe mich schon mal besser gefühlt", erwiderte er. „Pomfrey sagt, ich hatte Glück, dass es nicht noch schlimmer gekommen ist… sonst hätte ich Narben zurückbehalten können."

Ein leises Schniefen erklang, bevor Draco etwas antworten konnte. Beide sahen zu Hermine, die auf der Kante von Harrys Bett saß, sich die Augen rieb und leise weinte. „Hermine?", sagte Harry besorgt.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie. „Ich wollte dich nicht so schlimm verletzen. Es tut mir leid!", rief sie und stürzte sich auf Harry. Doch diesmal presste sie nur ihr Gesicht an den Verband, während Schluchzer ihre Schulter beben ließen. Harry zuckte bei dem Aufprall zusammen, doch dann schlang er langsam seine Arme um das Kind.

„Es ist okay. Es war ein Unfall", murmelte er. „Du brauchst nicht zu weinen, Hermine."

„Aber es war kein Unfall", schluchzte sie. „Ich habe dir ein Bein gestellt… es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass du so schlimm verletzt wirst! Ehrlich!"

„Ich verzeihe dir", sagte Harry sanft. „Es ist in Ordnung, wirklich. Mir geht es gut."

„Sicher?"

„Absolut", sagte Harry.

Sie lächelte ihn tränenüberströmt an und warf sich dann so plötzlich Draco an den Hals, dass er kaum Zeit hatte, sie aufzufangen. „Dir gegenüber tut es mir auch leid, Draco. Ich habe dir wirklich wehgetan…"

„Das stimmt", sagte Draco, „aber jetzt geht es mir gut. Du musst nur lernen, dich ein bisschen im Griff zu haben."

„Ich weiß", seufzte sie, die Arme immer noch eng um Dracos Arm geschlungen. „Mommy und Daddy sagen immer, dass ich lernen muss, mein Temperament zu zügeln. Aber es ist sehr hitzig. Wenn ich ein bisschen wütend bin, mache ich Sachen, die Leuten wehtun. Und ich schätze… ich schätze, dass ich auf niemanden hören wollte, als ich hierher gekommen bin. Zu Hause arbeiten Mommy und Daddy sehr viel, so dass ich immer im Kindergarten bin. Ich sehe sie zum Abendessen und am Samstag, aber wenn ich im Kindergarten bin, muss ich immer darauf hören, was Mrs. Casillow sagt. Und ich wollte einfach auf niemanden mehr hören."

„Aber warum warst du so gewalttätig?", erkundigte Harry sich. Er nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

„Im Kindergarten gibt es einen Jungen, der Garret heißt. Und er hat mich immer geärgert, weil ich nie draußen spielen wollte. Ich wollte lesen. Einmal hat er, als Mrs. Casillow nicht aufgepasst hat, mich auf den Spielplatz gezerrt und mich von der Rutsche geschubst… ich hab mir den Arm gebrochen… ich hab Mrs. Casillow erzählt, dass ich von selbst über den Rand gefallen bin, weil Garret gesagt hat, er würde mich wieder schubsen, wenn ich es ihr verrate. Aber sobald mein Arm wieder heil war, habe ich Garret jedes Mal, wenn er an mir vorbeigekommen ist, angegriffen und dann musste ich mich in eine Ecke stellen, aber er hat nie mehr die Chance bekommen, mir wieder wehzutun. Deshalb…"

„Deshalb bist du einfach von Natur aus defensiv?", sagte Draco. Er setzte das Kind auf seinen Schoß.

„Hmm. Ich habe versucht, daran zu arbeiten… aber Mommy sagt, dass es bei meinem hitzigen Temperament und wie sehr ich es mag, Leute zu treten, nicht sehr gut geklappt hat. Aber ich werde mir Mühe geben, wirklich Mühe geben. Ich will niemandem mehr wehtun. Und ich will mich bei diesem Lehrer und Professor Dumbledore entschuldigen!"

„Deine Entschuldigung ist angenommen, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore, der lächelnd den Raum betrat. „Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du dich bemühen wirst, dich in Zukunft besser zu benehmen?"

„Ja, Sir, das werde ich", verkündete sie und nickte eifrig. „Und es tut mir leid mit deinem Bart… ich habe den von meinem Opa auch ausgerissen. Mommy war nicht sehr glücklich darüber. Opa auch nicht. Aber der Arm von meiner Puppe hat sich darin verhakt und ich konnte ihn nicht rausbekommen… also habe ich gezogen und seinen Bart ausgerissen. Und ich hab auch meine Puppe zurückbekommen! Opa meinte, ich hatte Glück, dass er daran gedacht hat, ihn abzurasieren."

„Der kürzere Bart ist eine Veränderung… ein bisschen ungewohnt, aber nicht schlimm. Und ich bin sicher, Professor McGonagall wird deine Entschuldigung ebenfalls annehmen. Mr. Potter, ich glaube, es ist Zeit für Sie, sich etwas auszuruhen."

„Ja, Professor", sagte Harry. „Danke, dass du mir meine Sachen gebracht hast, Draco."

Der Slytherin nickte und stand auf. Hermine glitt von seinem Schoß und landete auf dem Boden. „Gute Besserung. Wir haben Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe morgen nach dem Frühstück."

Harry stöhnte auf und ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen, als Dumbledore leise gluckste. Beide saßen da, als sie Schreie aus dem Gang hörten. „NIEMAND, DER DEN BLUTIGEN BARON BERÜHRT, BLEIBT AM LEBEN! STERBT, NÄRRISCHE STERBLICHE!"

„Was haben sie denn diesmal angestellt?", murmelte Harry. Er nahm sein Zauberkünste- Buch.

„ICH WERDE EUCH TÖTEN! STERBT!" Weitere Schreie erklangen, verklangen aber allmählich. Harry zuckte die Achseln. Es war nicht sein Problem.

Im Korridor flüchteten Draco und Hermine gerade um ihr Leben, während ein sehr wütender Geist hinter ihnen herjagte. „DU MUSSTEST IHN EINFACH PIEKSEN, WAS?", kreischte Draco, Hermine huckepack auf dem Rücken.

„ES TUT MIR LEID! ICH WOLLTE SEHEN, OB MEINE HAND DURCHGEHT!"

„WARUM HAST DU DIR AUSGERECHNET DIESEN GEIST AUSGESUCHT?"

„ICH HATTE DOCH KEINE AHNUNG", jammerte sie.

Sie kamen an ihrem Porträt an. Der Blutige Baron war immer noch dicht hinter ihnen. „PARVULUS!", brüllte Draco und raste hinein, sobald Leviculus geöffnet hatte.

„Du rennst sehr schnell", kommentierte Hermine, auf Dracos Rücken sitzend, als der Slytherin zu Boden stürzte. „Können wir es noch mal machen?"

Draco hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, Nein zu sagen… was nicht gut war, da Hermine sein Schweigen deutete als…

„Ja!", rief sie und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Lass es uns morgen früh noch mal machen, okay?"

Draco stöhnte nur.

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

„Dann werden wir ne Beerdigung machen. Kommt alle rum", sagte Hagrid. Er stand an dem Loch, das Harry gegraben hatte, einen Topf mit den toten Flubberwurm- Überresten in seinen Händen. „Ist Zeit, ein kurzes Gebet für die Flubberwürmer zu sprechen. Henry, Ekli, Daisy, Ringel, Drecki und Sam."

„Ich werde euch vermissen!", rief Hermine, den Blick auf das Gefäß gerichtet.

„Euer Tod war ein großer Verlust für uns alle", sagte Draco, während er damit rang, ein ernstes Gesicht zu bewahren.

Hagrid legte das Gefäß in das Loch und Harry schaufelte die Erde wieder drüber. Draco reichte Hagrid den Grabstein, auf dem stand:

_Ruhet in Frieden, Flubberwürmer_

_Geboren: ?_

_Gestorben: 4. Oktober_

AN: Review bitte!!


	31. Ein Bad für Mine und die Flubberwürmer!

**Kapitel 31 – Ein Bad für Mine und die Flubberwürmer!**

Draco schaffte es, Hermine dazu zu bringen, sich hinzusetzen und ein Märchenbuch zu lesen, während er versuchte, seine Zauberkünste- Hausaufgaben zu beenden, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand gepackt für den Fall einer Überraschung, die Hermine sich ausdenken könnte. Obwohl: Nach dem Vorfall im Krankenflügel war er nicht mehr so nervös wie vorher.

„Draco?", sagte Hermine, die auf dem Bauch lag und mit den Füßen wackelte. Die Geschichte lag vor ihr auf dem Boden.

„Hmm?", machte der Slytherin, während er die Antwort zu einer der Wiederholungsfragen am Ende des Abschnitts notierte. (_Erklären Sie den Unterschied zwischen einem Aufmunterungs- und einem Lachzauber._)

„Wie kommt es, dass Märchen immer einen glücklichen Ausgang haben? Warum gibt es nie traurige Enden?"

„Würdest du sie lieber traurig haben?", fragte Draco. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, ich mag sie mit glücklichem Ende. Aber dann weiß ich immer schon, was passieren wird! Wie bei Detektivgeschichten… man weiß immer, dass der Fall gelöst und alles gut werden wird. Ich will eine Überraschung!"

„Du bist ja ein seltsames Kind", bemerkte der Slytherin. Hermine schnaubte empört, blieb aber auf dem Teppich liegen. „Aber ich glaube, ich könnte etwas haben, das dich interessiert. Es sind ein paar Zauberergeschichten, die ich früher gelesen habe… sie enden nicht alle glücklich."

„Kann ich sie lesen, Draco? Bitte? Ich schenk dir auch eine Zahnbürste dafür?"

„Zahnbürste?", echote Draco.

„Meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte…"

Draco nickte, obwohl er keinen Schimmer hatte, was ein Zahnarzt war. „Sicher kannst du sie lesen. Warte hier. Ich gehe sie holen."

Hermine nickte begeistert und legte ihr Kinn in die Hände, während sie Draco erwartungsvoll anschaute. Mit dem Gefühl, sich unter einem Mikroskop zu befinden, ging Draco in sein Zimmer und öffnete seinen Koffer, wo er unglaublich wertvolle Gegenstände wie geliebte Bücher aufbewahrte.

„Geh behutsam mit ihnen um", sagte er und stellte einen kleinen Stapel neben Hermine. „Sie sind sehr alt und ein kleines Vermögen wert."

„Warum hast du sie dann? Sollten sie nicht in einem Museum sein?"

„Diese Bücher sind schon jahrelang in meiner Familie… und jetzt gehören sie mir. Und ich will mich nicht wirklich von ihnen trennen. Ich habe schon eine Menge Geld und ich mag diese Bücher."

„Bist du reich?" Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich zu der Größe von Galleonen, während sie Draco anstarrte.

„Das könnte man so sagen", erwiderte er langsam.

„Könntest du ein Pferd kaufen?"

„Wenn ich eins wollte… ja."

„Kannst du ein Haus kaufen?"

„Ja."

„Kannst du eine Stadt kaufen?"

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Die Welt?"

„Ich denke nicht…"

„Wenn du könntest, würdest du aus mir eine Königin machen?"

„Äh…"

„Ist das ein Nein?"

„Vielleicht?"

Hermine musterte ihn und er musterte sie, bevor sie in lautes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Was ist so lustig?", verlangte Draco.

Das Kind schüttelte nur den Kopf, während es nun so heftig lachte, dass kein Geräusch zu hören war.

„Geht's dir gut?"

„Mir geht's… super", keuchte Hermine. Ihr Lachanfall ließ langsam nach. „Es ist nur… oh… egal… du hast meine Frage mit einer Frage beantwortet. Genau wie meine Mom!"

„Soll das etwas Gutes sein?", murrte Draco. „Ich will nicht deine Mom sein."

„Naja, es ist nichts Schlechtes", entgegnete Hermine. „Außerdem… ich vermisse Mommy und Daddy."

Draco lächelte. „Es ist schon gut. Du kannst sie in zwei Wochen wieder sehen."

Hermine sprang plötzlich auf, so dass das Buch in ihren Händen zu Boden fiel. „Ich verpasse Schule! Ich werde zurückfallen! Ich muss nach Hause!"

„Keine Sorge", versicherte Draco. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst es wieder aufholen. Warum – " Er brach ab, als sein Blick über die Wanduhr schweifte.

„Was ist los?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie nahm jedes Buch in die Hand und streichelte über den Umschlag.

„Es ist neun! Du solltest schon im Bett sein!"

„Ich weiß", grinste sie teuflisch. „Mommy lässt mich um halb acht ins Bett gehen."

„Warum hast du dann nichts gesagt?"

„Ich will nicht so früh ins Bett!"

„Tja, jetzt wirst du ins Bett gehen. Aber erst, nachdem du ein Bad genommen hast…"

„Ich will kein Bad." Hermine zog einen Schmollmund.

„Du brauchst aber eins. Du riechst nach Wackelpudding."

„Was ist daran nicht in Ordnung?"

„Es zeigt, dass du nicht sauber bist. Und ich werde dich nicht schmutzig herumlaufen lassen, während ich auf dich aufpasse."

„ABER ICH WILL KEIN BAD NEHMEN!", jammerte Hermine. Sie ließ die Bücher fallen, die sie zusammengesammelt hatte, und klammerte sich an ein Tischbein. „DU KANNST MICH NICHT DAZU ZWINGEN!"

„Du wirst ein Bad nehmen", sagte Draco, bemüht, sein Temperament zu zügeln. „Und entweder zerre ich dich ins Badezimmer oder du gehst freiwillig."

Nun, Hermine wählte die erste Option. Nachdem der Slytherin ein schnelles Gebet für seine Sicherheit gemurmelt hatte, packte Hermine an den Füßen und begann zu ziehen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihren Todesgriff lockern würde. Es erinnerte ihn seltsam an eine Szene vor ein paar Wochen, wo Hermine sich an eine Säule geklammert hatte, um nicht zu Wahrsagen geschleppt zu werden. Unglücklicherweise war Draco wohl bewusst, dass Schmerzen vorzutäuschen sie nicht aufhalten würde.

„Lass den verdammten Tisch los", knurrte er. Er grub seine Fersen in den Teppich und zerrte so hart er konnte.

„NIEMALS! ICH WERDE NIEMALS LOSLASSEN!"

„LASS DEN TISCH LOS!"

„NEEEEEEEIIIIIIN! DU WIRST MICH ZUERST TÖTEN MÜSSEN!"

„DANN WERDE ICH DICH TÖTEN MÜSSEN!"

„DAS KANNST DU NICHT! DANN WÄRST DU EIN MÖRDER!"

„WEN KÜMMERT ES? ZUMINDEST WÜRDEST DU EIN BAD KRIEGEN!"

Inzwischen war bei Draco der Geduldsfaden endgültig gerissen.

„ABER ICH WILL KEIN BAD! ICH MAG ES, SCHMUTZIG ZU SEIN!"

„NICHT UNTER MEINER AUFSICHT! DU WIRST EIN BAD BEKOMMEN!"

„STIRB!" Das kleine Kind ließ plötzlich den Tisch los und Draco flog rückwärts. Bevor der Blondschopf sich aufrappeln konnte, sprintete Hermine durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zum Porträt. „MACH AUF!", kreischte sie, als die Tür nicht nachgeben wollte.

„DU SITZT IN DER FALLE!", rief Draco entzückt. „SIE WIRD SICH NICHT FÜR DICH ÖFFNEN!"

„LASS MICH RAUS! MACH AUF! SESAM, ÖFFNE DICH! BOOM! BITTE MACH AUF!"

„DAS WIRD ES NICHT! DAS PORTRÄT WEIß ES BESSER! RICHTIG, LEVICULUS?"

„Ich würde mich lieber aus der Unterhaltung raushalten", gluckste der Narr nervös von draußen. „Aber Draco hat Recht, Hermine… ich kann nicht für dich aufmachen."

Jetzt war Draco an der Reihe, boshaft zu lachen. „Das Porträt stimmt mir zu", sagte er.

„Das habe ich nie gesagt", erwiderte Leviculus. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es meine Aufgabe ist, Hermine nicht rauszulassen. Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dir zustimme. Du bist es, der mir zustimmt."

„Trotzdem", blaffte Draco, „jetzt habe ich sie."

„NEIN, HAST DU NICHT! ICH WERDE ENTKOMMEN!" Hermine düste um Draco herum und rannte zu dem großen Fenster. Sie riss es auf, warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu Draco, der direkt hinter ihr war, und sprang hinaus.

„Ich dachte, sie hat Höhenangst", murmelte Draco, als Hermines Schrei zum Boden hinunter hallte. Dann ging ihm auf, was das Mädchen gerade getan hatte. „ICH KOMME, HERMINE!" Draco sah sich wild im Raum um, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und brüllte: „ACCIO NIMBUS 2001!"

Der schwarze Besen wirbelte aus seinem Zimmer in seine Hand und Draco sprang aus dem Fenster und flog in einem Sturzflug hinunter, dankbar, dass ihr Fenster mehrere Stockwerke hoch lag. Andererseits hätte er sich keine so großen Sorgen darum machen müssen, dass Hermine ein Pfannkuchen wurde, wenn es nicht so hoch gewesen wäre.

Nicht einmal fünf Meter, bevor Hermine auf den Boden traf, schwang Draco unter sie und fing das Mädchen auf, einen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen, während er zu ihrem Raum hinaufflog und Hermine sich, hysterisch schluchzend, an seinen Umhang klammerte.

„WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?", explodierte Draco, sobald sie den Turm erreicht hatten und Hermine wieder auf festem Boden stand.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie. „Bitte sei nicht böse…"

„NICHT BÖSE SEIN? ICH BIN WÜTEND! DU HAST DICH FAST SELBST UMGEBRACHT!", tobte Draco. „WENN DU GESTORBEN WÄRST, WEIßT DU, WAS HÄTTE PASSIEREN KÖNNEN? DEIN GANZES LEBEN WÄRE RUINIERT!"

„Ich habe nicht… ich meine… ich… ich… ich habe nicht realisiert…"

„Was nicht realisiert?", fragte Draco eisig. „Dass das über 100 Meter über dem Erdboden war? Dass du aus einem Fenster gesprungen bist? WAS HAST DU NICHT REALISIERT?"

„Mein… mein Zimmer… ist im… Erdgeschoss", schluchzte sie und wiegte vor und zurück, die Knie an die Brust gezogen. „Ich… mag es… rauszuklettern… wenn Mommy… mich… baden will… Es tut mir leid, Draco! Bitte verzeih mir! Es tut mir leid!"

Die Wut, die Draco durchströmt hatte, begann zu verrauchen, bis sie völlig verschwunden war. Seine silbernen Augen sahen Hermine traurig an. „Es tut mir auch leid", entschuldigte er sich. Er kniete sich neben sie. „Es… fällt mir schwer… manchmal…"

„Was fällt dir schwer?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig. Sie ließ sich von Draco sanft umarmen, bevor sie auf seinen Schoß kletterte.

„Leuten zu zeigen, dass sie mir am Herzen liegen… ich kann es nicht ausdrücken… ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt. Deshalb werde ich wütend."

„Warum kannst du Leuten nicht zeigen, dass sie dir am Herzen liegen? Alles, was du machen musst, ist sie ganz fest zu drücken!" Sie betonte dies, indem sie sich umdrehte und den Slytherin umarmte.

„Ich wurde… nicht so aufgezogen… oh, egal. Du würdest diese Art von Gefühl nicht begreifen."

„Doch, würde ich", entgegnete Hermine dickköpfig.

Draco feixte. „Ich weiß, dass du dich bemühen würdest, aber du bist zu klein. Und wo wir gerade davon sprechen, du solltest unter der Aufsicht deiner Mutter schon seit fast zwei Stunden im Bett sein. Also, ins Bad mit dir."

„In Ordnung", seufzte Hermine. Sie wusste es diesmal besser als zu widersprechen. „Aber du bleibst hier draußen, okay?"

Draco hielt ergeben die Hände hoch. „Okay, aber sorg dafür, dass deine Haare gut durchgewaschen sind."

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus und ging in ihr Zimmer, wo sie einen kleinen Bademantel holte. Dann ging sie ins Badezimmer zurück. Draco ließ sich mit seinen Zauberkünste- Büchern und seinem Pergament auf der Couch nieder. Krummbein kam unter der Couch hervor und hopste auf das Kissen neben ihm und Karamell gesellte sich eine Sekunde später dazu.

Aus irgendeinem Grund kamen die Katze und der Hund gut miteinander aus und Draco vermutete, dass es etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass Karamell Krummbein eins seiner Leckerlis angeboten hatte, als sie den Welpen abgerichtet hatten.

Ein paar Minuten später wurde das leise Knistern des Feuers von Hermines Rufen übertönt. „DRACO?"

„Ja?", rief er zurück. Er steckte ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten.

„Kannst du mir helfen, meine Haare zu waschen? Sie sind so dick!"

„Ich dachte, du willst mich nicht da drinhaben…"

„Bitte? Es fühlt sich eklig an… und da ist ein Knoten!"

„Komme…" Draco steckte das Buch in seine Tasche und ging ins Badezimmer, wo die Spiegel vollkommen beschlagen waren und Dampf durch den Raum waberte. „Warum hast du dein Wasser so heiß gemacht?", fragte er, während er vorsichtig zur Badewanne tappte, wo Hermine mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß.

„Ich mag es heiß", sagte sie lächelnd. „Das Shampoo ist da drüben." Sie deutete auf eine grellpinke Flasche auf dem Rand der Wanne. „Und die Spülung ist in der lila Flasche."

„Mach die Augen zu", warnte Draco, bevor er das fruchtig riechende Shampoo in seine Hand drückte und es in dem Haar des Mädchens verteilte. „Sonst brennt es."

Hermine gehorchte und saß ruhig da, zuckte gelegentlich zusammen, wenn Dracos Finger an einem Knoten zogen oder sich zu tief in ihren Kopf drückten. „Alles fertig", verkündete Draco fröhlich und kippte einen letzten Eimer Wasser über den Kopf des Mädchens.

„Danke", sagte Hermine leise.

„Kein Problem." Draco richtete sich steif auf und ging in sein Zimmer, um sich seine Schlafsachen anzuziehen.

Gerade als er ein T- Shirt über seinen Kopf stülpte (normalerweise tat er das nicht, aber bei Hermines Anwesenheit…), hörte er ein kleines Klopfen an der Tür. „Ja?", sagte er und machte auf, worauf er Hermine vor ihm stehen sah, die ein rosa Shirt mit einem Pandabär und eine passende Hose trug.

„Kannst du mir ein Schlaflied vorsingen? Bitte? Es hilft mir, schneller einzuschlafen."

Draco zögerte. „Ich singe nicht besonders gut", gestand er. „Ich verpasse dir wahrscheinlich noch Albträume."

„Bitte? Ich schenk dir auch – "

„ – eine Zahnbürste dafür? Also schön, du hast gewonnen", seufzte Draco. „Aber wenn du Albträume davon kriegst, ist es nicht meine Schuld."

„Okay!", krähte sie.

„Hast du dir die Zähne geputzt?", erkundigte Draco sich, als Hermine sich zu ihrem Zimmer wandte.

„Ja. Und ich hab sie mit Zahnseide sauber gemacht. Ist es okay, wenn ich deine Bücher in mein Zimmer nehme? Ich verspreche auch, ganz vorsichtig zu sein."

„Solange du sorgsam damit umgehst", erwiderte Draco mit einem zärtlichen Blick auf seine Bücher, die auf dem Schreibtisch des Mädchens lagen. „Und hast du dir die Haare gekämmt?"

Hermine schaute betreten auf ihre Füße. „Nein…"

„Warum nicht?"

„Es tut weh! Ich mag es nur, wenn Mommy es macht!"

„Wenn ich verspreche, vorsichtig zu sein, lässt du mich dann?" Der Slytherin konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, die Knoten aus seinem eigenen Haar nicht zu entfernen, und wollte es auch bei Hermine nicht zulassen.

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen", sagte Draco lächelnd. Er nahm einen Kamm vom Nachttisch des Mädchens. „Jetzt setzt dich hin, damit ich anfangen kann."

Hermine hopste auf ihr Bett und setzte sich in die Mitte. Draco ließ sich hinter ihr nieder, bewaffnet mit dem Kamm. „Das tut weh", jammerte sie ein paar Sekunden später.

„Sorry", entschuldigte Draco sich. „Ich versuche, dir nicht wehzutun, aber deine Haare sind so dick."

Geduldig wartete Hermine, bis Draco endlich verkündete, dass er fertig war, und das tiefbraune Haar nun glatt auf ihrem Rücken lag. „Singst du mir jetzt ein Lied vor? Es ist schon fast zehn…"

Draco keuchte auf. „Kein Lied mehr! Zu spät!"

„Bitte? Ich schenk dir auch eine Zahnbürste. Du hast gesagt, dass du es machen würdest…"

„Das stimmt", gab Draco zu. „Okay, ich singe dir ein Zaubererlied vor, okay? Ich kenn keine Mugglelieder wie Harry."

„Das ist in Ordnung", grinste Hermine. Sie kuschelte sich unter die Decke und drückte einen Teddybär an sich.

„Denk daran, wenn du Albträume hast, nicht meine Schuld."

„Mmmm."

Draco holte tief Luft und begann:

„Auf einer monderhellten Lichtung jenseits der See,

Weidet ein Einhorn, auf Gras langsam grün.

Silberner Mantel glänzend, hell wie der Tag,

Tollt es herum, zum Spiel unverzagt.

Doch mit dem Flüstern des rauschenden Winds,

Legt das junge Fohlen sich nieder.

Um zu lauschen, wie seine Mutter singt,

Ihre Stimme so weich wie ein Flügel schwingt.

Ein wundersames Wiegenlied erfüllt die Luft,

Voll tapferer Kämpfe und großen Gefahren.

Von Tragödien und Wundern, die vor langer Zeit geschahen,

Die große Glückseligkeit oder Geschichten von Leid.

Und das kleine Einhorn lauschte entzückt,

um jedes Wort zu verfolgen, die Ohren gespitzt.

Doch als die letzte Melodie verklang,

schloss das Fohlen die Augen, um den kommenden Tag zu empfangen."

„Das… war wunderschön", gähnte Hermine. Ihre schokoladenfarbenen Augen sahen ihn warm an. „Danke, Draco. Jetzt werde ich schöne Träume haben…"

„Das freut mich", flüsterte Draco. „Nacht, Mine." Er bekam keine Antwort mehr, da das Mädchen schon tief und fest schlief.

Draco ging in sein eigenes Zimmer und stieg unter die Decke. Er schrie fast auf, als er Karamell auf seinem Kissen und Krummbein neben dem Welpen zusammengerollt vorfand. Doch kurz darauf übermannte ihn der Schlaf.

Aber er dauerte nicht lange an, da er von Albträumen heimgesucht wurde, die ihn im Schlaf kreischen ließen. Hermine rannte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen herein, gerade als Draco aufwachte.

„Geht… geht es dir gut?", flüsterte sie und sah zu, wie Draco sein Gesicht in die Hände legte.

„Nein", keuchte er wild und wedelte mit den Armen durch die Luft. „Der Blutige Baron hat uns erwischt! Und er wollte uns gerade an ein gigantisches Monster aus Wackelpudding verfüttern! Statt Wackelpudding zu essen, wollte es uns auffressen!"

Hermine kicherte. „Es war ein Albtraum. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so mit Wackelpudding vollgestopft habe… das hat das wahrscheinlich ausgelöst."

„Meinst du?"

Das Mädchen nickte und lachte wieder, bevor sie aufsprang und zu Draco ins Bett stieg. „Was machst du da?", wollte Draco wissen, als sie sich neben ihn unter die Decke schmiegte.

„Immer wenn ich einen Albtraum habe, schlafe ich bei Mommy und Daddy. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir beide in mein Bett passen. Also komme ich zu dir!"

„Okay…", sagte Draco und rückte ein wenig zur Seite, dankbar dass Karamell sich wieder mit Krummbein in Harrys Zimmer verzogen hatte, so dass er ein Kissen haben konnte. „Dann gute Nacht, Hermine."

„Gute Nacht, Draco."

Minuten später waren beide eingeschlummert und keiner sah mehr Wackelpudding- Monster, sondern nur noch das Bild von zwei Einhörnern unter dem Himmel.

_Plumps!_

Draco ächzte und schaute vom Boden aus zu seinem Bett hoch, während er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, wie er es geschafft hatte, aus einem Doppelbett zu fallen. Er griff nach oben und tastete nach der Bettdecke, fand aber nichts. Neugierig geworden, stand er auf und spürte, wie gleichzeitig ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und eine Vene auf seiner Stirn erschienen.

Hermine war völlig in seine Decke eingewickelt und lag genau in der Mitte des Bettes, obwohl es schien, als hätte sie sich gerade weggerollt, nachdem sie den Slytherin hinausgeschubst hatte. „Du hast Glück, dass es sowieso Zeit für uns ist aufzustehen", knurrte Draco sachte.

Hermine murmelte etwas vor sich hin. „Was?"

Schläfrig machte sie ein Auge auf. „Guten Morgen, Draco."

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Warum liegst du auf dem Boden?", erkundigte sie sich, Dracos Frage ignorierend.

„Du hast mich rausgeschubst!"

„Deshalb also hatte ich an Affen gedacht", grinste Hermine.

„Wo bitte ähnele _ich_ einem Affen?", verlangte Draco, sichtlich beleidigt, zu wissen. Er sah viel besser aus als ein Affe, da war er sich sicher.

„Hast du noch nie von den Affen, die auf dem Bett herumspringen, gehört?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier, ich zeige es dir. Steig wieder aufs Bett und stell dich hin."

Draco gehorchte. Glücklicherweise war die Zimmerdecke so hoch. „Was jetzt?"

„Wir springen hoch und ich sage den Reim auf. Obwohl wir eigentlich fünf Affen haben sollten… naja. Bereit? Los!"

Draco, der sich bescheuert vorkam, federte leicht auf dem Bett herum, wobei seine Füße nie die Bettdecke verließen, während Hermine versuchte, so hoch zu springen wie möglich. „FÜNF KLEINE ÄFFCHEN SPRINGEN AUF DEM BETT HERUM! EINS FÄLLT HERUNTER UND SCHLÄGT SICH DEN KOPF WUND! An dieser Stelle müsste einer von uns runterfallen, aber wir machen weiter, bis wir zur Zwei kommen, okay?" Draco nickte. „MAMA RIEF DEN DOKTOR AN, DER SAGTE STRENG: ES SPRINGEN KEINE ÄFFCHEN MEHR AUF DEM BETT HERUM! Sing du die nächste Strophe, Draco. Es sind jetzt vier… und spring höher!"

Extrem froh, dass Harry nicht da war, begann Draco: „VIER KLEINE ÄFFCHEN SPRINGEN AUF DEM BETT HERUM! EINS FÄLLT HERUNTER UND SCHLÄGT SICH DEN KOPF WUND! MAMA RIEF DEN DOCTOR AN, DER SAGTE STRENG: ES SPRINGEN KEINE ÄFFCHEN MEHR AUF DEM BETT HERUM!"

Hermine übernahm, während beide hoch sprangen. Dracos Kopf streifte beinahe die Decke. „DREI KLEINE ÄFFCHEN SPRINGEN AUF DEM BETT HERUM! EINS FÄLLT HERUNTER UND SCHLÄGT SICH DEN KOPF WUND! MAMA RIEF DEN DOCTOR AN, DER SAGTE STRENG: ES SPRINGEN KEINE ÄFFCHEN MEHR AUF DEM BETT HERUM!"

„ZWEI KLEINE ÄFFCHEN SPRINGEN AUF DEM BETT HERUM! EINS FÄLLT HERUNTER – HEY!", rief Draco, als Hermine ihn hinunterschubste.

„Sing weiter!", gab sie zurück und hopste immer noch wild herum.

Murrend fuhr Draco fort: „UND SCHLÄGT SICH SEINEN ARMEN, SCHMERZENDEN KOPF WUND! HERMINE IST BÖSE UND RUFT NICHT DEN DOKTOR, DESHALB SAGT DRACO STRENG: KEINE HERMINE SPRINGT MEHR AUF _MEINEM_ BETT HERUM!"

„SO GEHT DAS GAR NICHT!", brüllte Hermine.

„ICH HABE ES UMGEÄNDERT! JETZT SING DEINE STROPHE!"

„NA SCHÖN! EIN KLEINES ÄFFCHEN SPRINGT AUF DEM BETT HERUM. EINS FÄLLT HERUNTER UND SCHLÄGT SICH DEN KOPF WUND!" Hermine tat einen Satz und landete auf Draco. „MAMA RUFT DEN DOCTOR, DER SAGTE STRENG: KEINE ÄFFCHEN SPRINGEN MEHR AUF DEM BETT HERUM!"

„Hört es so auf?", erklang Draco Frage gedämpft, da sein Gesicht in den Teppich gedrückt wurde.

„Nö, lass mich zu Ende singen", rief sie. Sie stieg von ihm herunter. „KEINE KLEINEN ÄFFCHEN SPRINGEN AUF DEM BETT HERUM! KEINS FÄLLT HERUNTER UND SCHLÄGT SICH DEN KOPF WUND. MAMA RUFT DEN DOKTOR AN, DER SAGTE STRENG: STECK DIESE ÄFFCHEN WIEDER ZURÜCK INS BETT! Komm, Draco! Wir machen es noch mal!"

„Neeein", stöhnte der Slytherin. „Nicht noch mal."

„Bravo! Das war toll! Und ich habe alles auf Band aufgenommen!"

Plötzlich war Draco nicht mehr so erschöpft. „GIB MIR DIESE KAMERA, GINNY WEASLEY!"

Der Rotschopf lachte und wich außer Dracos Reichweite. „Das bedeutet lebenslange Erpressung", krähte sie und steckte ihre Kamera (die eigentlich Harry gehörte) in ihre Umhangtasche.

„Wer bist du?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie hatte das Mädchen gestern beim Abendessen kurz gesehen, aber nicht die Gelegenheit bekommen, mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Ich bin Ginny, Rons kleine Schwester und Harrys Freundin."

„Außerdem ist sie tot", knurrte Draco und hechtete nach der Gryffindor.

„Warum regst du dich so auf?", fragte Ginny, die abermals wegtänzelte. „Es ist süß. Außerdem wird es mich eine lange Zeit zum Lachen bringen."

Draco schnaubte und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er funkelte den Rotschopf an. „Also, was genau treibt dich hierher?"

„Ich habe Harry heute Morgen besucht… er hat mir gesagt, dass du sein Erste- Hilfe- Set vergessen hast, und ich soll es ihm bringen."

„Erste- Hilfe- Set?"

„Für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Man kann nie wissen… wo wir gerade davon sprechen, solltet ihr beide nicht beim Frühstück sein? Der Unterricht fängt in fünfzehn Minuten an."

Draco sprang auf die Füße, die Augen panisch aufgerissen. „FÜNFZEHN MINUTEN! DAS MUSS EIN SCHERZ SEIN!"

„Schau auf deine Uhr", sagte Ginny ruhig. Draco gehorchte und brach wieder in Hysterie aus.

„Okay, Ginny, kannstduaufHermineaufpassenwährendichduschengehe? HilfihrbeimAnziehen! Danke!"

Draco gab Ginny nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, etwas zu erwidern, und raste zum Badezimmer. „Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Ginny.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

In Rekordzeit war Draco wieder aus der Dusche und schleppte Hermine in die Große Halle. Ginny folgte ihnen als Packesel mit Dracos Tasche, da der Slytherin Hermine auf dem Arm trug. „Ich kann selbst laufen!", protestierte Hermine. Ihr drehte sich der Magen um, als sie auf den Boden unter ihr blickte. „Lass mich runter!"

„Iss", kommandierte Draco, nachdem er das Kind auf die Slytherin- Bank gesetzt hatte.

„Aber mein Bauch tut weh", jammerte sie.

„Iss das", knurrte er. Er goss ihr ein Glas Orangensaft ein.

Hermine warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, gehorchte aber und schälte sich eine Banane, während Draco sich an einem Muffin gütlich tat und Ginny (die eine Minute später ankam) sich einen Teller Toast griff. „Fertig?", fragte Draco mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Sie hatten drei Minuten, um den ganzen Weg nach draußen, den Hügel hinunter und zu Hagrids Hütte zu kommen.

„Ja", sagte Hermine lächelnd. Sie stopfte sich ein letztes Stück Toast, das sie von Ginny stibitzt hatte (die vor ein paar Minuten zu ihrem Unterricht losgegangen war) in den Mund.

„Hüpf auf meinen Rücken und halt dich gut fest, okay?", sagte Draco, während er seine Büchertasche nahm und sie um seinen Hals hing.

Eifrig kam Hermine der Aufforderung nach und zwar so fest, dass sie Draco fast die Luft abschnürte. „Fertig! Los, Pony, los!"

Der Slytherin joggte los und brach rasch in einen Galopp aus, so dass Hermines Rufe „Schneller, Pony!" tatsächlich erfüllt wurden. Schüler starrten das seltsame Spektakel an, entschieden sich aber dagegen zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war mit ihnen, da sie schon zu spät zu ihrem eigenen Unterricht waren.

„Wir… haben es… geschafft", keuchte Draco und ließ sich neben Pansy auf das Gras fallen. Hermine stieß ein Quietschen aus, als sie mit runterstürzte.

„Da seid ihr ja!", sagte Harry fröhlich. „Was hat euch so lange aufgehalten?"

„Halt… die Klappe… Harry."

„Wir waren damit beschäftigt, Affen- springen- auf- dem- Bett- herum zu spielen", verkündete Hermine. Sie stieg von Draco herunter und ging zu Blaise hinüber, der zurückwich und sich hinter Neville versteckte. „Was ist los mit ihm?", wollte Hermine wissen und lugte um Neville herum zu dem winzigen Slytherin, doch Blaise duckte sich.

„Nichts ist los", antwortete Pansy. „Weißt du noch, was wir neulich erfahren haben?", fragte sie an Harry gewandt. „Über Blaise? Nun, deswegen redet er nicht viel… er hat nicht mehr als vier Worte in einem Satz gesprochen und er ist sehr schüchtern."

„Ich bin Hermine", sagte das Mädchen stolz. Sie stellte sich auf Neville und hopste über seine Schulter neben Blaise. „Keine Sorge, ich will nur mit dir reden."

„Hi, Hermine!", zwitscherte ein kleines Mädchen, das von Ron und Terry zu ihnen herüberrannte. „Hi, Blaise!"

Blaise schaute sie nur an, während Hermine sie herzlich begrüßte. „Weißt du, was wir heute machen?", fragte Hermine. „Ich hoffe, es ist gefährlich!"

„War ja klar", gluckste Harry.

„Ich hoffe es nicht", sagte Lavender schaudernd. „Ich will nicht aufgefressen werden!"

„Und es is nich gefährlich", strahlte Hagrids. Er klatschte in die Hände, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zu lenken. „Ihr werdet alle ne Nachholstunde machen."

„Nachholstunde?", echote Harry. „Sind wir bei etwas durchgefallen?"

„Ihr seid alle inna Flubberwurm- Einheit durchgefallen", verkündete der Halbriese. „Deshalb müssta's wiederholen."

Protestschreie erhoben sich, doch Hagrid beachtete sie nicht. „Alles, dassa tun müsst, ist sie zu füttern. Und sie nicht zu töten. Die Flubberwürmer sind gleich hier", sagte er und deutete auf einen großen Bottich mit Dreck. „Und daneben sind Salatblätter. Fangt an!"

„Das ist so langweilig", stöhnte Draco.

„Zumindest ist es nicht gefährlich", erwiderte Harry. „Ich gehe den Wurm holen. Du wartest mit Mine hier."

Hermine saß neben Lavender und spielte mit ihr ein Klatschspiel, während Blaise zuschaute, Neugier in den Augen, obwohl er immer noch in reichlicher Entfernung stand.

Eine Weile später lagen Draco und Harry beide auf ihren Bäuchen neben dem Flubberwurm und stopften Salatblätter in den Hals des armen Dings. Blaise hatte wundersamerweise in drei Worten (Kann ich mitspielen?) gefragt, ob er mitmachen könne. Darauf war Hermine aus dem Spiel ausgetreten und Lavender klatschte nun mit dem Slytherin.

Hermine seufzte. Ihr war langweilig. Es gab absolut nichts zu tun. Sie wanderte zwischen den Schülern herum und spähte in den Bottich, wo mehrere Flubberwürmer mit Erde bedeckt waren. „Ihr braucht ein Bad", sagte sie und rümpfte die Nase.

Sie zog ihren Umhang aus, worauf sie nun Jeans und ein langärmliches lila Shirt trug, und wickelte jeden Flubberwurm in das schwarze Material. „Wo finde ich jetzt Wasser?", überlegte sie, während sie die Ecken zu einem Knoten zusammenband.

Ihr Blick blieb auf dem See liegen. Nur ein paar Minuten zu Fuß entfernt. Hermine versicherte sich, dass keiner sie beobachtete, und spazierte zu dem glitzernden Wasser davon, die Würmer fest an sich gedrückt. „Da sind wir", sagte sie lächelnd und ließ jeden Wurm ins Wasser fallen. „Ihr werdet in Nullkommanichts sauber sein!"

Nachdem Hermine alle geschrubbt hatte, legte Hermine sie wieder auf ihren Umhang. „Ihr müsst trocknen", schloss sie. „Ich kann euch nicht nass in den Bottich zurücktun, sonst werdet ihr wieder dreckig!" Das Mädchen bemerkte einen großen Felsbrocken in der Nähe von Hagrids Haus und ging hinüber. Schon beim Hinaufklettern spürte sie sengende Hitze an ihren Händen.

„Das ist perfekt. Jetzt lege ich euch alle hierhin und komm in ein paar Minuten wieder, um euch zu holen, okay?" Nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, dass jeder Wurm ganz auf dem heißen Stein lag, ging Hermine zu Lavender und Blaise zurück.

Unglücklicherweise verlor sie die Zeit aus den Augen, als sie mit einem Stock Bilder auf den Boden malte. „Du bist ziemlich gut, Blaise", kommentierte Lavender und musterte den Hund, den Blaise gemalt hatte. „Mein Pferd ist schief gegangen."

„Ich liebe meinen Regenbogen", strahlte Hermine. „Obwohl ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn bunt malen… ihr könnt nicht wirklich erkennen, dass es ein Regenbogen ist."

Hagrids Ruf übertönte, was auch immer Lavender gerade sagen wollte. „WO SIND DIE FLUBBERWÜRMER HIN?"

„Ups!" Hermine lachte. „Ich gehe sie holen!"

Sie sprang auf die Füße und raste zu dem Felsen. Verwirrung breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie feststellte, dass die einst grünen Kreaturen jetzt verkohlt braun aussahen. „Ich schätze, ihr habt euch einen Sonnenbrand geholt", sagte sie. „Oh naja, Zeit für euch, wieder in die Erde zu gehen."

Hermine griff nach einem Wurm und war überrascht, als er auseinanderbröselte, sobald sie ihn berührt hatte. „Das ist nicht gut", murmelte sie und erzielte bei jedem Wurm das gleiche Ergebnis. „Draco? Harry? Könnt ihr mal herkommen?"

Der Gryffindor erhob sich und kam zu ihr herüber. „Was hast du getan?", keuchte er, als er die Überreste der Flubberwürmer erblickte.

„Sie haben zu viel Sonne abbekommen! Kannst du sie wieder zusammenkleben?"

„Sie sind tot, Hermine."

„Sie sind… gestorben?" Tränen stiegen in den braunen Augen auf. „Ich bin… eine Mörderin?"

„Nein, du bist keine Mörderin!", sagte Harry und kniete sich vor sie. „Es war ein Unfall… keine Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Aber ich habe sie getötet", schniefte sie. „Sie sind tot."

„Hagrid wird es verstehen. Außerdem sind sie ziemlich langweilig. Keiner wird sie vermissen."

Das hätte er nicht sagen dürfen.

„ABER ICH WERDE SIE VERMISSEN!", jammerte sie. „ICH WILL SIE ZURÜCK!"

Obwohl Lavender keine Ahnung hatte, weshalb Hermine weinte, stimmte sie mit ein: „ICH VERMISSE SIE AUCH!"

„ICH HABE SIE GETÖTET! ICH SOLLTE AUCH STERBEN!"

„WAS GETÖTET?", bellte Hagrid.

„Es war ein Unfall", sagte Harry. „Hermine hat die Flubberwürmer getötet… sie hat versucht, sie zu baden."

„Dann werden wir ne Beerdigung machen", sagte Hagrid. „Harry, grab ein Loch für ihre Überreste. Ich geh'n Glas holen. Jemand anderes soll nen Grabstein meißeln."

Hermine wurde wieder munter. „Ja! Eine Beerdigung! Kriegen wir Kekse?"

„Beerdigungen sind traurige Angelegenheiten", sagte Draco. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und begann, eine Gedenkschrift in einen Stein zu brennen. „Du solltest nicht jubeln."

„Aber bei der Beerdigung von meiner Uroma Granger, die ich nie gekannt hab, hatten wir hinterher Kekse und Kuchen."

„Hier nicht", entgegnete Draco fest. „Außerdem hast du gerade gefrühstückt."

„Kommt alle rum", sagte Hagrid. Er stand an dem Loch, das Harry gegraben hatte, einen Topf mit den toten Flubberwurm- Überresten in seinen Händen. „Ist Zeit, ein kurzes Gebet für die Flubberwürmer zu sprechen. Henry, Ekli, Daisy, Ringel, Drecki und Sam."

„Ich werde euch vermissen!", rief Hermine, den Blick auf das Gefäß gerichtet.

„Euer Tod war ein großer Verlust für uns alle", sagte Draco, während er damit rang, ein ernstes Gesicht zu bewahren.

„Viel Spaß im Himmel!", sagte Lavender. „Grüßt meinen Opa von mir!"

Hagrid legte das Gefäß in das Loch und Harry schaufelte die Erde wieder drüber. Draco reichte Hagrid den Grabstein, auf dem stand:

_Ruhet in Frieden, Flubberwürmer_

_Geboren: ?_

_Gestorben: 4. Oktober_

Anschließend holte Hagrid Obsttörtchen und Brownies hervor, die Harry und Ron jedoch nicht anrührten, im Wissen um Hagrids Kochkünste.

Sie hatten einen recht ruhigen Morgen danach, da Hermines Zähnen zusammengeklebt waren. Doch kommenden Nachmittag würde es sehr laut werden. Das ist ein Versprechen.

* * *

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

Der Zauber explodierte in der Luft, worauf alle ihre Augen vor dem grellen Blitz abschirmten. Als das Licht sich verflüchtigt hatte, sahen die Schüler zur Mitte des Raumes, wo Hermine und Draco beide direkt nebeneinander saßen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, um die hellen Punkte vor den Augen loszuwerden, und stand auf. Überrascht bemerkte er ein zusätzliches Gewicht an seiner linken Seite. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine benommen.

„Warum klebst du an mir?", keuchte Draco. Tatsächlich haftete Hermine an Draco wie angeschweißt. Ihr rechtes Bein und sein linkes hingen aneinander und ihr Arm lag über seinem Bauch.

„Ich kann mich nicht von dir lösen!", rief Hermine panisch.

„Sie haben sich miteinander verbunden", verkündete Flitwick.

* * *

AN: Review bitte!!


	32. Spiegel und Magneten

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

Sooorrry, dass ich jetzt erst wieder uploade! Aber ich hatte echt viel um die Ohren. Ich studiere zwar erst seit etwa einem Monat, aber ich sag euch, ich vermisse jetzt schon die gute, alte Schulzeit!

Na gut, ich schwafel euch jetzt nicht voll, wo ihr doch so lange auf das Kapitel warten musstet.^^ Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 32 – Spiegel und Magneten… keine gute Idee**

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir wieder zu Zauberkünste gehen müssen!", knurrte Draco mit finsterem Blick. „Welcher verfluchte Idiot hat sich diesen neuen Stundenplan ausgedacht?"

Der neue Plan bestand aus den Hauptfächern: Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Zauberkünste und Zaubertränke, die dreimal die Woche stattfanden. Vorher war es nur ein oder zwei Mal gewesen, je nach Stundenplan. Doch unter der Bedrohung von Voldemorts Rückkehr, stellte sich der Bedarf an Fächern, die im Kampf helfen würden, wieder ein und andere Fächer wie Kräuterkunde und Astronomie wurden leicht zur Seite gedrängt. Aber sie waren immer noch Teil des Curriculums und spielten eine wichtige Rolle bei den Noten der Schüler.

„Die verfluchten Idioten", feixte Harry, „sind wohl Dumbledore und alle Hauslehrer, einschließlich Snape." Der schwarzhaarige Junge beobachtete, wie Dracos Mund sich bewegte, auch wenn keine Worte herauskamen. "Und ja, du hast gerade deinen Onkel beleidigt."

„Dieser Mann ist sein Onkel?", quietschte Hermine. „Er ist unheimlich!" Vor über einer Stunde hatte Hermine endlich die Fähigkeit zu Geräuschen wiedererlangt und die gesamte Zeit über geplappert. Erst in den letzten paar Minuten hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt, obwohl sie sich jetzt wieder einschaltete.

„Ja, ist er. Mein Patenonkel", knurrte Draco. „Und er ist _nicht_ unheimlich! Und ich habe ihn nicht beleidigt!"

„Hast du wohl."

„Hab ich nicht."

„Doch."

„Ihr klingt wie Zweijährige", brummte Hermine.

„Dann musst du wohl ein Jahr alt sein", gab Draco zurück, „So wie du dich benommen hast."

„Mommy sagt, dass ich _sehr_ erwachsen bin", erwiderte Hermine.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich finde es schwer zu glauben."

Das Kind stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und funkelte Draco an, bevor sie sich mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihn stürzte.

„Damit hast du gerade meine Aussage bestätigt", rief Draco glücklich. Er presste seine Handfläche gegen Hermines Stirn, um sie von sich fernzuhalten.

„Wir werden zu spät zum Unterricht kommen", sagte Harry gelassen.

„Schon wieder?", rief Draco. „Warum kommen wir immer zu spät?"

„Meinetwegen", antwortete Hermine unschuldig.

„Das ist richtig", knurrte Draco. „Du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass wir immer zu spät kommen."

„Das mache ich doch gerne", grinste Hermine.

„Du kleine – "

Harry packte den Slytherin hinten am Umhang, bevor er nach Hermine greifen konnte. „Wir dürfen ihr nichts tun, das weiß du doch", tadelte er.

„Aber das würde ich nur zu gern", schnauzte Draco, während er sich bemühte, an das Mädchen heranzukommen, die außer Reichweite gewichen war und ihm die Zunge herausstreckte. Mit zusätzlicher Kraft brach er aus Harrys Händen und griff an.

Hermine kreischte und flüchtete den Gang entlang, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu Zauberkünste, Draco dicht auf den Fersen.

Harry seufzte und sah ihnen hinterher. Er konnte ihnen entweder folgen und weitere Verletzungen verhindern, von denen er wusste, dass sie eintreten würden. Oder er konnte zu Zauberkünste gehen, nur ein paar Minuten zu spät kommen und die Stunde mitverfolgen.

Pfeifend entschied Harry sich für die zweite Option und setzte sich in Bewegung, die Schreie ignorierend, die von der anderen Richtung des Korridors hallten.

Er gelangte gerade rechtzeitig zum Klingeln in den Klassenraum, nachdem er mehrere Abkürzungen genommen hatte. „Wo sind Hermine und Draco?", erkundigte Pansy sich.

„Sie kommen später", erwiderte er ausweichend. Und damit wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Flitwick, der sie über Bindezauber unterrichtete.

In der Zwischenzeit…

„KOMM SOFORT HER!"

„DU BIST SO LAHM WIE EINE SCHILDKRÖTE!", höhnte Hermine. „KANNST DU NICHT ETWAS SCHNELLER RENNEN?"

„DANN SCHAU MAL HER!"

Hermine brüllte auf, als der Blondschopf rapide die Entfernung zwischen ihnen überbrückte. „LAUF, LAUF, SO SCHNELL, WIE DU KANNST! DU KRIEGST MICH NICHT, ICH BIN DAS HONIGKUCHENPFERD!", rief Hermine fröhlich, während sie vor Draco hersprintete.

„WOVON REDEST DU DA? DU BIST KEIN HONIGKUCHEN UND AUCH KEIN PFERD!"

„DAS IST EIN KINDERGARTENREIM, DU DUMMKOPF!"

„ICH BIN NICHT DUMM, DU GÖRE!"

„ABER ICH BIN SCHLAUER!" Als Hermine realisierte, dass Draco wieder aufholte, blieb sie abrupt stehen und ließ sich auf den Bauch fallen. Draco stolperte über ihren Körper und flog durch die Luft. Hermine rappelte sich auf und rannte wieder den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren.

„DAS WAR GESCHUMMELT!", brüllte Draco, der sich schwankend erhob und wieder die Jagd aufnahm.

„DAS WAR STRATEGIE!", rief Hermine zurück.

Doch plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen. Ihre Kieferlade klappte herab und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„HAB DICH!", rief Draco triumphierend. Seine Arme umschlangen Hermine, um sie am Wegrennen zu hindern.

„D… Draco", stammelte sie und deutete mit zittriger Hand auf etwas, das rapide näher kam.

„Du warst wohl doch nicht so schnell, wie du gedacht hast", krähte Draco.

„Draco…"

„Und auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was dieses Honigkuchenpferd ist, bist du viel langsamer!"

„DRACO!", kreischte Hermine und drängte sich gegen ihn.

„Was?", fragte Draco gereizt. „Du verdirbst mir den ganzen Triumph über meinen Sieg."

„Er ist… er ist wieder da…"

„Wer ist wieder da?"

„Ich bin wieder da", bellte der Geist, dessen silbriges Blut im Lampenlicht glühte, die Augen verengt. „Und ihr musst jetzt beide dafür bezahlen, dass ihr den Blutigen Baron berührt habt… und zwar mit eurem Leben."

„Schüler zu töten ist illegal", sagte Draco. Er wich mehrere Schritte zurück, als der Geist sich näherte.

„Ja… aber das kleine Mädchen ist keine Schülerin, nicht wahr?", lachte der Baron.

„Ich bin zu jung zum Sterben!", jammert Hermine, während Draco sie auf die Arme nahm und den Korridor entlangflüchtete, den Blutigen Baron dicht auf den Fersen.

„Du musstest uns einfach in dieses Schlamassel reiten, oder?", knurrte Draco. Er warf einen ängstlichen Blick zurück auf den Geist.

„Ich? Ich soll schuld daran sein? Du hast uns reingeritten, weil du mich gejagt hast!"

„Du hast es darauf angelagt gejagt zu werden!"

„Gar nicht! Du regst dich einfach zu leicht auf!"

„Weißt du was?", überlegte Draco. Er blieb plötzlich stehen. „Wenn du dich so benimmst, lasse ich dich einfach hier für den Blutigen Baron. Er würde dich liebend gern für einen kleinen Snack haben."

„LASS MICH NICHT HIER!", kreischte Hermine. Sie weigerte sich, ihre Arme von Dracos Hals zu lösen. „ICH WERDE RUHIG SEIN! NUR LASS MICH NICHT AUFGEFRESSEN WERDEN!"

Grinsend rannte Draco wieder los, diesmal mit einer viel kleinlauteren Hermine. Als sie in Zauberkünste reinplatzten, blickten alle auf, während Draco Hermine auf einen leeren Stuhl fallen ließ. „Tut mir leid für die Verspätung, Professor."

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin für Unpünktlichkeit, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Flitwick. Normalerweise hasste der fröhliche Lehrer es, Punkte abzuziehen, aber über fünfzehn Minuten zu spät? Das war unentschuldbar… und vor allem die Tatsache, dass es dem Slytherin überhaupt nichts auszumachen schien.

„Ich hätte dich zurücklassen sollen", knurrte Draco leise, während er sich auf einen Stuhl neben der Ursache seines Punktabzugs niederließ.

„Du hättest Schuldgefühle, wenn ich gestorben wäre", erwiderte Hermine grinsend. „Du hättest mich niemals zurückgelassen."

„Wollen wir wetten?"

„Lieber nicht… du klingst nicht sehr glücklich."

„Ehem", räusperte Flitwick sich. „Wenn ich Sie bitten darf, Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu mir zu richten…"

„Was lernen wir gerade?", erkundigte Draco sich, zu Harry gelehnt, damit der winzige Lehrer ihn nicht hörte.

„Bindezauber", raunte Harry zurück. „Er hat uns gezeigt, wie sie funktionieren, indem er es an Magneten demonstriert hat."

„Was ist ein Magnet?"

„Ein Muggle- Gegenstand… es zieht Metall an. Aber im Fall eines Bindezaubers ziehen zwei Personen sich an, nicht Metall."

„Klingt langweilig… und warum sollte jemand sich an jemanden anderen binden wollen?"

„Der Zauber kann auch bei bestimmten Entfernungen angewandt werden. Wie Hauselfen eine Person an sich binden können, damit sie bei ihnen bleibt. Der Zauber ist besonders nützlich bei kleinen Kindern… wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Draco warf einen Blick auf Hermine. „Ich verstehe."

Hermine keuchte auf und hastete von ihrem Stuhl zu Flitwick, damit er sie vor Draco beschützen konnte. Unglücklicherweise führte der Professor in diesem Moment einen Zauber aus und Hermine krachte in ihn, bevor er ihn beenden konnte.

„Wie lautet der Zauber?", wollte Draco wissen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf Hermine, die sich an den Magnet klammerte, um ihn als Schild vor dem wahnsinnigen Draco einzusetzen.

„Ähm… Necto pariter, aber dann musst du die Entfernung hinzufügen…"

Zu schade, dass Draco den letzten Teil überhörte. „NECTO PARITER!", rief er, worauf grellgelbes Licht aus seinem Zauberstab schoss.

Hermine kreischte und hielt ihren Magneten hoch, so dass das Licht davon abprallte und direkt zu Draco zurücksauste. Geistesgegenwärtig griff Draco sich einen Spiegel, um den Strahl zu Hermine zurückzulenken.

Ziemlich bald darauf tauschten die beiden das Licht zwischen einander aus. Auf ihren Gesichtern zeigte sich die wilde Entschlossenheit, den anderen zu treffen. „Es wird explodieren!", rief Neville und duckte sich unter seinen Tisch, als der Energieball immer größer wurde.

Und getreu Nevilles Vorhersage, explodierte der Zauber in der Luft, worauf alle ihre Augen vor dem gleißenden Licht abschirmten. Als das Licht sich verflüchtigt hatte, sahen die Schüler zur Mitte des Raumes, wo Hermine und Draco beide direkt nebeneinander saßen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, um die hellen Punkte vor den Augen loszuwerden, und stand auf. Überrascht bemerkte er ein zusätzliches Gewicht an seiner linken Seite. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine benommen.

„Warum klebst du an mir?", keuchte Draco. Tatsächlich haftete Hermine an Draco wie angeschweißt. Ihr rechtes Bein und sein linkes hingen aneinander und ihr Arm lag über seinem Bauch.

„Ich kann mich nicht von dir lösen!", rief Hermine panisch.

„Sie haben sich miteinander verbunden", verkündete Flitwick. „Keine Sorge, Sie sollten in ein paar Minuten wieder frei sein." Er trat nach vorn, um das Band zu untersuchen, doch plötzlich wurde der winzige Professor an Dracos Rücken gerissen, obwohl nur seine Hand dort feststeckte.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte er sich geirrt", murmelte Ron.

„Hermine!", rief Lavender und rannte zu ihrer Freundin. Doch sobald sie nahe an der Gruppe war, wurde sie nach vorn gezerrt und klebte an Dracos anderer Seite.

„Könnt ihr mir alle mal von der Pelle rücken?", knurrte Draco.

„Es scheint", sagte Flitwick, „dass es Ihnen irgendwie gelungen ist, einen Fluch auszuführen, der alle bindet. Alle anderen, bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind. Sie scheinen bei dieser Entfernung in Sicherheit zu sein."

„Und was ist mit uns?", schniefte Hermine.

„Wir werden einfach warten müssen, bis er sich verflüchtigt. Ein normaler Bindezauber wird nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde andauern, wenn der betreffende Zauberer keine spezifische Zeit gesetzt hat. Und da Sie es nicht getan haben, Mr. Malfoy, denke ich, werden wir nicht lange warten müssen."

_Zehn Minuten…_

„Ich muss auf Klo", jammerte Hermine.

„Ich habe Hunger", murrte Lavender.

„Mir tun die Füße weh", beschwerte Draco sich und hopste von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Hör auf rumzuhampeln! Du tust mir am Bauch weh", ächzte Lavender.

„Ich bitte darum", warf Flitwick ein.

Weise hörte Draco damit auf.

„Das ist langweilig", stöhnte Ron.

„Dann beschäftigen Sie sich mit der Hausaufgaben, die ich Ihnen aufgegeben habe", sagte Flitwick.

„Will jemand Wackelpudding?", fragte Pansy.

„Pansy…", sagte Draco warnend.

„Habe ich Wackelpudding gesagt? Ich meinte Cracker."

_Zwanzig Minuten…_

„Ich fühle deinen Magen knurren", kicherte Hermine.

„Ich will auch mal fühlen!", quietschte Lavender und legte ihre eigene Hand auf Dracos Bauch. „Das ist so cool! Oh oh… meine Hand geht nicht mehr ab."

„Können wir uns setzen?", fragte Draco mürrisch.

„Wie denn?", erwiderte Flitwick. „Sie würden sich auf mich setzen."

Normalerweise würde das Draco nicht sehr stören… da war nur die Tatsache, dass er Flitwick hinterher am Hintern kleben haben würde.

„Reich mal die Cracker weiter, Pansy", sagte Ron.

„Kann ich auch welche haben?", bettelte Lavender. „Ich sterbe, wenn ich nicht bald was zu essen kriege."

Um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, warf Ron die Box zu Draco, der sie auffing. „Guter Fang", kommentierte Neville.

„Nicht gut", murmelte Draco, während er versuchte, die Box fallen zu lassen. „Ich komm nicht mehr los!"

„Das wird ja immer besser, was?", sagte Pansy. „Hey, ich gehe etwas Popcorn holen!"

„Wenn ich meine Hand in die Box stecke, bleibt sie dann stecken?", wollte Lavender ängstlich wissen.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Hermine achselzuckend.

„Tja, ich habe Hunger." Das Kind steckte ihre Hand in die Box und schloss sie um eine Handvoll Cracker. Doch als sie sie hervorziehen wollte… „Ich stecke fest!", jammerte sie.

„Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen", sagten Flitwick und Draco gleichzeitig.

_Dreißig Minuten…_

„Es sollte jederzeit aufhören", sagte der Lehrer glücklich.

„Endlich", seufzte Draco erleichtert.

„Ich bin müde", gähnte Hermine. „Kann ich dich als Kissen benutzen, Draco?" Sie wartete nicht auf die Antwort und lehnte sich gegen den Slytherin.

„Jetzt klebst du da fest!", rief Draco und schüttelte die Cracker- Box, als er versuchte, Hermine damit zu schlagen.

„Hör auf damit. Du tust meiner Hand weh!", befahl Lavender.

„Dann zieh deine Hand aus der Box raus."

„Kann ich nicht!"

„Versucht es mal mit einem Trick", schlug Ron vor. „Uns wird langsam langweilig, euch die ganze Zeit streiten zu sehen."

„Du willst einen Trick sehen?" Draco feixte. „Also schön…"

Mit seiner freien Hand langte Draco in seinen Umhang und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Hey!", rief Lavender. „Deine Hand ist nicht stecken geblieben!"

„Das ist wahrscheinlich, weil es seine Anziehsachen sind", antwortete Hermine weise. „Richtig, Professor?"

„Korrekt, Miss Granger! Sie können einen Keks aus meiner Dose haben, sobald wir hier raus sind."

„Danke", zwitscherte Hermine.

„Was für einen Trick planst du, Draco?", wollte Pansy wissen, während sie sich glücklich am Popcorn bediente.

Der Blondschopf lächelte nur. „Accio Ron Weasley!"

„ICH WILL NICHT!", brüllte Ron und klammerte sich an einen Tisch fest. Doch sowohl Ron als auch der Tisch kamen herbeigeflogen und rammten Draco.

„Das… hat wehgetan…", stöhnte Draco. Nun waren beide Hände nutzlos, da seine freie Hand nach vorn gefahren war, von seinen Bauch vor dem Schreibtisch zu beschützen, auf dem Ron nun saß.

„Das war deine eigene Schuld", gab Ron zurück. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und ich kann wirklich nicht sehen, was es dir gebracht hat, außer dass es noch schlimmer geworden ist."

„Zumindest bist du jetzt auch hier", schnaubte Draco.

„Sind dreißig Minuten schon um?", jammerte Hermine.

„Ja… aber wir scheinen noch nicht frei zu sein", erwiderte Flitwick. Verwirrung klang in seiner Stimme.

„Tja, dann sieht es wohl so aus, als würden wir für immer feststecken", seufzte Draco theatralisch. „Leb wohl, schöne Welt."

„Dann können wir die Sache genauso gut interessanter gestalten", sagte Ron, böse grinsend. „Je mehr, desto lustiger."

_Vierzig Minuten…_

„Ich krieg keine Luft!", keuchte Pansy, deren Gesicht fest in Nevilles Shirt gedrückt wurde.

„Ich trage leichte Baumwolle… atme schön tief ein, dann bekommst du Luft", beruhigte Neville. Er blickte hinunter, um sicherzustellen, dass Blaise noch atmen konnte. Der kleine Slytherin war zwischen Neville und dem Schreibtisch gequetscht, auf dem Ron saß, doch es schien ihm gut zu gehen.

„Wir hätten wegrennen sollen, als wir noch die Chance dazu hatten", rief Terry. Er stieß sich die Hand an Padmas Kopf.

„Das hat wehgetan", schniefte der Ravenclaw- Zwilling. „Parvati, er ist gemein."

„Nimm das!", rief der andere winzige Zwilling und trat Terry vor das Schienbein. „Ups… ich hänge fest."

„Der Schmerz!"

„Oh, hört auf zu jammern", blaffte Draco.

„Du bist ein verdammter Idiot, Ron", sagte Pansy, obwohl ihre Stimme gedämpft klang.

„Was? Bin ich gar nicht!"

„Du musstest einfach alle mit dem Accio- Zauber herholen, was?"

„Mir war langweilig!"

„Tu das nächste Mal etwas Produktives."

„Hat irgendjemand einen Vorschlag?", erkundigte Draco sich.

„Wir könnten einfach warten, bis die nächste Klasse hereinkommt und dann jemanden Dumbledore holen lassen", sagte Neville.

„Da gibt es nur ein Problem, Mr. Longbottom. Ihre Klasse ist die letzte, die ich bis halb sechs habe …"

„Wir werden stundenlang so festsitzen?", rief Hermine. „Aber ich muss auf Klo!"

„Wir könnten Hilfe holen gehen", sagte Ron.

„Und wie soll das gehen?", erwiderte Seamus eisig.

„Wir könnten ein Loch in die Wand sprengen, rausgehen und jemanden suchen."

„Und wie bewegen wir uns vorwärts?"

„Naja… wir könnten rollen, oder?"

„Wir würden alle nur noch mehr kleben bleiben", entgegnete Hannah, die Rücken an Rücken mit Terry stand. „Und es würde wehtun."

„Wir könnten versuchen zu laufen", schlug Dean vor. „Wir haben alle unsere Füße auf dem Boden… außer Ron."

„Das wird gehen", stimmte Neville zu. „Kann jemand ein Loch sprengen? Ich kann meine Arme nicht bewegen…"

„Ich bin noch frei", grinste Ron, der glücklich auf dem Schreibtisch saß. „Soll ich?"

„Ja, triff die Wand mit dem Fenster, so dass wir direkt nach draußen können."

„Nicht meine Wand!", rief Flitwick, als der Rotschopf den Zauberstab hob. „Nicht meine wunderschöne Steinwand!"

„Sorry, Professor", entschuldigte Terry sich. „Aber dann kommen wir raus. Spreng sie, Ron!"

Lächelnd schoss Ron einen Zauber ab: „ERADICO!"

Mit einem gewaltigen Ächzen brach die Wand zusammen. „Wir sind im Erdgeschoss, richtig?", fragte Draco, als die Gruppe sich zu der Wand aufmachte.

„Ja, zum Glück", erwiderte Pansy. „Sonst würde ich Neville als Puffer benutzen."

„Das ist ja sehr nett von dir", bemerkte Neville sarkastisch.

„Kein Problem", sagte Pansy unbekümmert.

„Ich kann Hagrids Klasse da unten sehen", verkündete Harry aufgeregt, wobei er Dean den Ellenbogen gegen den Kopf stieß. „Ups, sorry."

„Super… noch jemand an mir."

„Mir fällt grad etwas ein", sagte Hannah, als die Gruppe auf die Pflege- Magischer- Geschöpfe- Klasse zurückte. „Die Klasse ist am Fuß eines Hügels…"

„Ja und?", fragte Ron.

„Naja, werden wir nicht f- ?", kreischte sie, als der vordere Teil der Gruppe auf den Abhang kam und losrollte, so dass alle anderen mit ihnen stürzten.

„WIR WERDEN DIE KLASSE TREFFEN!", brüllte Harry, während der Ball der Zauberkünste- Klasse Hagrids Schülern immer näher kam. „VERSUCHT ANZUHALTEN!"

Aber das Glück schien nicht auf der Seite der Sechstklässler zu stehen. Sie prallten direkt in die Drittklässler, die gerade Niffler begutachtet hatten und sich nun zu ihrem wachsenden magnetischen Haufen gesellten.

„Ich werde zerquetscht!", kreischte Hannah, als Hagrid gegen sie fiel.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", wollte Hagrid wissen. Sein Gesicht wurde leicht grünlich, als sie sich weiterdrehten.

„Bitte übergeben Sie sich nicht auf mir!", flehte Hannah, die wünschte, überall zu sein, nur nicht hier.

„Dieses Hamster- Ding kitzelt!", quietschte Hermine, als einer der Niffler auf ihrem Hals landete und mit seinem Fell an ihrem Kinn entlang rieb.

„Das ist wie Achterbahn!", rief Lavender aufgeregt.

„Wenn das wie eine Achterbahn ist…", murmelte Draco, „dann will ich niemals mit einer fahren."

„Hallo, Rubeus", sagte Flitwick. „Der Rasen sieht wundervoll aus, so ein strahlendes Grün. Ausgezeichnete Arbeit."

„Danke dir, Filius."

„Sie unterhalten sich über Gras! Warum unterhalten sie sich über Gras?", wollte Terry wissen.

„Wir rollen auf den See zu!", rief Harry. „Wir werden ertrinken!"

„Stemmt eure Füße gegen den Boden!", brüllte Ron, obwohl er es selbst nicht schaffte.

Beide Klassen gehorchten, doch ihre Vorwärtsbewegung war viel zu groß. Mit einem lauten Platsch stürzten sie in den See und rollten weiter in die tieferen Gefilde.

Gerade als Draco sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie alle sterben würden, spürte er, wie er in die Luft gehoben wurde. Er versuchte, etwas zu sehen (er steckte in der Mitte des Balls aus Schülern und konnte nur seine Klassenkameraden sehen), und hörte erleichterte Schreie von den anderen.

„Was haben wir denn hier?", sagte ihr Retter mit Belustigung in der Stimme. Draco war sicher, dass die blauen Augen, wenn er sie sehen könnte, vor Fröhlichkeit funkeln würden.

„Hier drüben, Albus!", rief Flitwick. „Neben Rubeus!"

„Hallo", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ein Bindezauber ist schiefgegangen", antwortete der Lehrer für Zauberkünste. „Komm nicht zu nah ran, sonst bleibst du auch kleben." Draco hörte, wie Dumbledore ein paar Schritte zurücktrat. „Weißt du, wie man es rückgängig macht, Albus? Wir stecken schon seit einer Stunde so fest… naja, Hagrids Klasse hat sich gerade eben zu uns gesellt."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte der Schulleiter langsam. „Welcher Zauber wurde benutzt?"

„Der Übliche, Necto pariter. Und es wurde keine Zeit oder Entfernung festgelegt… aber der Zauber ist gewachsen, bevor er jemanden getroffen hat."

„Gewachsen?", wiederholte Dumbledore.

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy und Miss Granger haben ihn zwischen ihnen hin und her reflektiert und er ist größer geworden, bis er explodiert ist."

„Womit haben sie ihn abgelenkt?"

„Mit einem Magneten und einem Spiegel, den Mr. Malfoy heraufbeschworen hat."

„Ich werde sie holen müssen. Wartet hier, bis ich zurückkomme."

_Fünfzig Minuten…_

„Was ist passiert?", rief ein entsetzter Zweitklässler aus Gryffindor.

„Willkommen im Bindeball", rief Ron, der immer noch bequem auf seinem Tisch hockte. „Du wirst hier bleiben müssen, bis Professor Dumbledore wiederkommt und es in Ordnung bringt. Hör das nächste Mal auf unsere Warnung."

„Ich muss schon sagen", murmelte Professor Sprout, „das ist eine der merkwürdigsten Situationen, die ich je erlebt habe."

Zur Erklärung… die Unterrichtsstunde hatte geendet und die Kräuterkundeschüler kamen aus den Gewächshäusern geströmt… und hatten die große Masse von Menschen gesehen. Die Warnrufe der gebundenen Leute ignorierend, war die Klasse nähergekommen, um die Ursache des Aufruhrs herauszufinden. Und deshalb waren sie nun ebenfalls Teil des Balles.

„Draco, ich muss auf Klo!"

„Ich weiß! Verkneif es dir noch ein paar Minuten!"

„Können wir Abend essen gehen, wenn das hier vorbei ist?", bettelte Lavender. „Ich bin am Verhungern!"

„Ich will mich nur mal strecken und duschen", murmelte Harry.

„Ich brauche Eis für mein Schienbein", stöhnte Terry.

„Ich will – "

„Fang du nicht auch an", knurrte Neville. „Du bist überhaupt schuld daran, dass wir in diesem Schlamassel stecken, und du wirst noch nicht einmal zerquetscht."

„Ich bin wieder da", verkündete Dumbledore. „Und es sieht so aus, als hätte ich noch ein paar mehr zu befreien."

„Was werden Sie mit den Sachen machen?", erkundigte Ron sich.

„Sehen Sie einfach zu, Mr. Weasley", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Sie werden in Nullkommanichts frei sein. Alles, das ich tun muss, ist, einen Bindezauber auf diese beiden Gegenstände legen und dann einen Loslösezauber, so dass die Gegenstände selbst noch zusammenbleiben, aber alles, das der Gegenstand berührt, freikommt."

„Das ist alles, das wir hätten tun müssen?", stöhnte Terry.

Die Schüler, die sehen konnten, beobachteten interessiert, wie Dumbledore den Spiegel und Magnet zusammenschmolz und dann den selben Zauber ausführte, den Draco ursprünglich versucht hatte. Er trat vor und berührte damit einen der Zweitklässler und der kleine Junge fiel mit einem leisen Plumps aus dem Haufen.

„Lauf weg", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Sonst bleibst du noch aus Versehen wieder kleben."

Der Hufflepuff eilte davon, nachdem er sich hastig bedankt hatte. Ruhig machte Dumbledore seine Runde. Die Schüler flohen alle davon, sobald sie frei waren.

Nach etwa einer Stunde, hafteten nur noch Draco und Hermine aneinander. „Vielleicht sollte ich euch beide so lassen", überlegte Dumbledore.

„Was?", rief Draco. „Das dürfen Sie nicht!"

„Sie beide haben das gesamte Theater ausgelöst… Strafe muss sein."

„Bitte, Professor?", bettelte Hermine leise. „Wir haben es nicht mit Absicht gemacht…"

Dumbledore nickte. „Na gut. Aber bitte geben Sie das nächste Mal besser darauf Acht, was ihre Handlungen auswirken können."

„Ja, Sir. Wir haben verstanden", antwortete Draco für sie beide.

Lächelnd berührte Dumbledore sie beide mit dem Spiegel- Magneten und sie sprangen auseinander. Die Box mit Crackern fiel Draco aus der Hand. „Ich bin frei!", kreischte Hermine und tanzte im Kreis herum. „Ich kann mich wieder bewegen!"

Plötzlich hielt sie inne und knabberte auf ihrer Lippe.

„Hermine? Stimmt etwas nicht?", erkundigte Harry sich, der geblieben war, um auf seine Gruppe zu warten.

„Muss… auf… Klo!"

Beide Jugendlichen sahen zu, wie Hermine an den anderen Schülern vorbei zum Schloss sprintete. „Sieht so aus, als musste sie wirklich nötig", feixte Draco. „Tja, ich gehe jetzt Abend essen."

„Da schließ ich mich an", grinste Harry.

Als die beide in der Großen Halle ankamen, sahen sie Hermine, die sich lebhaft mit Ginny unterhielt und ihre Bemerkungen mit wilden Bewegungen ihrer Gabel unterstrich, wobei sie beinahe den Rotschopf erwischte.

„Klingt, als hättet ihr ein ganz schönes Abenteuer erlebt", lachte Ginny, als Harry sich neben ihr auf die Bank setzte und Draco neben Hermine. Er nahm ihr sanft die Gabel aus der Hand und ersetzte sie mit einem Löffel.

„Erinnere uns bloß nicht daran", ächzte Harry. „Gib mir einfach etwas zu essen."

Immer noch lachend schob Ginny einen Teller mit Hühnchen zu Harry und küsste ihn liebevoll auf den Kopf. „Iss alles auf. Man kann nie wissen, was einen morgen erwartet."

„Es kann nicht schlimmer sein als Heute", sagte Draco. Er schnappte sich ein Brötchen von einem Korb und bestrich es mit Butter.

„Oder doch?", sagte Harry besorgt.

„Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Ich meine, was ist schlimmer als fast zu ersticken, sich nicht bewegen zu können, nicht essen zu können und zerquetscht zu werden?"

„Nichts, das mir auf Anhieb einfällt", erwiderte Harry.

„Gut, das wäre dann geklärt. Morgen wird sehr viel besser."

Es ist eine Schande, dass man nicht einfach entscheiden kann, was der nächste Tag bringt. Denn das Schicksal hat einen eigenen Kopf und es muss nicht immer nett sein.

* * *

AN: Review bitte!!


	33. Teeparty!

Hallo, tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Aber das Kapitel ist ja dafür richtig lang. Und der Inhalt hat es auch in sich. Ich kann nur sagen: die armen Jungs!^^

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 33 – Teeparty!**

Sonnenlicht strömte durch die dunkelgrünen Vorhänge und traf den Slytherin direkt im Gesicht. Ächzend drehte er sich auf die Seite, um dem zu entfliehen, und vergrub seinen Kopf ins Kissen.

Er seufzte leise und schlief beinahe wieder ein, als einige nervige Vögel eine Party vor seinem Fenster anfingen. Draco verzog das Gesicht, presste sich die Hände an die Ohren und versuchte, das hohe Geträller zu ignorireren.

_Zwitscher! Zwitscher, zwitscher!_

„DAS REICHT!", bellte Draco. Er taumelte aus seinem Bett und marschierte zum Fenster hinüber. Er riss es auf und sah zufrieden zu, wie die Vögel auf der Stelle die Flucht ergriffen und verschwanden.

Doch ein paar dumme Vögel hatten ihn einfach dazu zwingen müssen, wirklich aufzustehen, und seinen Morgen ziemlich übel anfangen lassen. Draco stieg wieder zurück ins Bett, zog die Decke über seinen Kopf und schmiegte sich wieder hinein.

„Hi, Draco!", trällerte Hermine, deren Kopf auf dem Kissen neben ihm lag.

„AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry kam eine Sekunde später ins Zimmer gerannt, Zauberstab gezückt und bereit, die Bedrohung, was auch immer sie sein mochte, zu vertreiben. Als er nur Hermine und Draco sah, von denen letzterer immer noch kreischte, senkte er seinen Zauberstab wieder.

„TU DAS NIE WIEDER!", donnerte Draco, nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu schreien.

„Ich habe dir nur Guten Morgen gewünscht", schmollte Hermine.

„Also hat sie dich auch aufgeweckt?", grinste Harry. „Warum siehst du so unglücklich aus?"

„Es ist Mittwoch", sagte Draco.

„Und… warum ist das so wichtig?"

„Wir haben vor zehn keinen Unterricht! Und ich habe jedenfalls geplant, bis dahin zu schlafen, und jetzt kann ich es nicht mehr!"

„Warum nicht?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Es ist erst halb acht… du hast immer noch zweieinhalb Stunden."

„Weil", knurrte Draco, „ich nicht mehr müde bin. Du, die Sonne und die verdammten Vögel habt mich aufgeweckt."

„Wortwahl", tadelte Harry. Draco warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Sieh es von der guten Seite", grinste Hermine. „Jetzt kannst du mit mir spielen!"

„In diesem Fall werde ich versuchen, mich wieder aufs Ohr zu legen."

„Eigentlich habe ich Neuigkeiten für euch", sagte Harry, schelmisch lächelnd. „Ihr habt den ganzen Tag frei."

„Das ist toll", murmelte Draco. Er zog sich schon die Bettdecke über den Kopf. „Weck mich um neun, damit ich noch…" Er brach plötzlich ab, als ihm die Bedeutung von Harrys Worten aufging. „Du meinst, wir haben den ganzen Tag frei?"

„Warum sollte ich lügen? Das machen nur Slytherins."

„Aber warum?"

„Etwas von wegen Lehrkörpertag. Sie halten alle zusammen eine Versammlung über den Unterricht und die Schule ab, so dass wir den Tag frei haben."

Bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte, tönte Leviculus' Stimme in den Raum. „Hier sind ein paar Besucher… möchtet ihr, dass ich sie reinlasse?"

„Wer ist denn da?", erkundigte Harry sich vorsichtig.

„Ein paar Freunde von euch."

„In Ordnung. Aber sag ihnen, dass sie im Gemeinschaftsraum warten sollen."

Ein paar Sekunden später zuckten Draco und Harry beide zusammen, als ein schriller Schrei an ihre Ohren drang und ein viel tieferes Gebrüll darauf antwortete.

„Es ist Lavender!", kreischte Hermine. „Sie ist rüber gekommen, um mit mir zu spielen!" Mit einem riesigen Lächeln rannte Hermine aus dem Raum, um ihre Spielkameradin zu begrüßen.

„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl dabei", murmelte Draco. Er rieb sich die Ohren und dankte im Stillen Merlin, dass das Gebrüll bei Hermines Erscheinen aufgehört hatte.

„Ich auch. Obwohl, wovor haben wir überhaupt Angst?"

„Nichts", sagte Draco fest. „Wir sind diejenigen, die hier das Sagen haben, richtig?"

„Richtig."

„…"

„Also warum fühlen wir uns wieder unsicher?"

„Tun wir doch gar nicht… oder?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Das bringt uns hier nicht weiter. Lass uns rausgehen."

„Du hast Recht. Du darfst vorgehen."

„Oh nein, ich bestehe darauf, dass du zuerst gehst. Ich gehe dir Rückendeckung."

„Es ist nicht mein Rücken, der gedeckt werden muss… sondern meine Vorderseite."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, keine Sorge", versicherte Draco.

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du zuerst gehst."

„Aber ich bestehe darauf, dass du vorgehst."

„Du gehst", brummte Harry.

„Nein, du!", blaffte Draco und versuchte, Harry aus dem Zimmer zu schieben.

Knurrend bemühte Harry sich seinerseits, ihn zuerst rauszuschieben. Beide kreisten im Raum herum, die Zähne voreinander gebleckt. „Okay", keuchte Draco nach einigen Sekunden nutzlosen Herumgedrängels. „Wir gehen gleichzeitig raus."

„Na schön." Beide reihten sich an der Tür auf, einen Meter davon entfernt. „Ich zähle bis drei, okay?"

„Meinetwegen."

„Drei."

„Zwei", warf Draco ein.

„Ich sagte, _ich_ zähle bis drei", murrte Harry. „Eins… und los!"

Beide bewegten sich vorwärts, doch in letzter Sekunde schubste Draco Harry nach vorn, so dass der Gryffindor in den Gemeinschaftsraum stolperte. „Keine Bewegung", warnte Hermine, einen Zauberstab auf Harrys Kopf gerichtet, der auf dem Boden lag.

Hinter dem Kind konnte Harry sehen, wie Ron von Lavender bedrängt wurde. Ein großer Koffer stand auf seinen Beinen, um ihn effektiv vom Beinestrampeln abzuhalten, und ein Klebestreifen haftete auf seinem Mund. Hermine zog Harry den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und warf ihn Lavender zu.

„Warum liegst du auf dem Boden?", erkundigte sich Draco. Er kam aus dem Zimmer heraus und bemerkte Ron nicht, der in der Ecke gefesselt war.

„Wenn du noch einen Schritt nach vorn machst, tue ich ihm weh", warnte Hermine, den Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet. „Jetzt gib mir deinen Zauberstab, Draco."

„Nein."

Hermine presste den Zauberstab, den sie von Ron gestohlen hatte, an Harrys Stirn. „Willst du das noch mal wiederholen? Ich kenne ein paar Flüche."

„Woher solltest du welche kennen?", höhnte er.

„Ich habe das _Standardbuch der Zaubersprüche_ von Miranda Goshawk komplett durchgelesen."

„Und wo hast du das Buch her?"

„Ich hab es in Harrys Zimmer gefunden", erklärte Hermine. „Also, tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und gib mir deinen Zauberstab."

„Du meinst Harry einen Gefallen tun? Ich denke nicht…"

„Wir wären nicht in dieser Situation, wenn du einfach mit mir rausgegangen wärst", entgegnete Harry.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du vorgehen sollst."

„Aber wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir gleichzeitig rausgehen. Und dann hast du mich geschubst!"

„Slytherin", feixte Draco, als erklärte das eine Wort alles auf der Welt.

„Barstard trifft eher zu."

Dracos Mund öffnete sich in gespieltem Entsetzen und selbst Hermine wirkte verblüfft. „Vor den Kindern, Schande über dein Haupt", tadelte Draco.

Harry realisierte seinen Fehler und ihm schoss vor Verlegenheit das Blut ins Gesicht. „Ich meinte was anderes… ehrlich!"

„Und du schimpfst mit mir, weil ich verdammt gesagt hab. Vielleicht solltest du deinen Mund mit Seife auswaschen."

„Aber das ist gemein!"

„Na und? Mit mir ist es auch schon mal gemacht worden."

„Echt? Wann?"

„Als du geschlafen hast. Jemand ganz Bestimmtes war der Meinung, ich müsste dafür bestraft werden, dass ich Pomfrey eine Tussi genannt habe."

„Eine Tussi?"

„Naja, ich hab ein anderes Wort benutzt, aber ich werde es nicht vor den Kindern aussprechen."

Inzwischen hatte Hermine langsam die Geduld verloren. „Seid beide still und lasst mich euch zu Ende drohen."

„Tut uns sehr leid, dass wir dich unterbrochen haben", sagte Draco frech. „Bitte mach weiter."

Das Mädchen stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und Harry war sicher, dass ihr, wenn sie eine Zeichentrickfigur wäre, Dampf aus den Ohren kommen würde. „Gib mir deinen Zauberstab, sonst wird Harry dafür bezahlen", drohte sie.

„Beweis mir, dass du wirklich zaubern kannst", beharrte Draco.

„Na schön." Hermine richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry und sagte ruhig: „Adustum." Sofort schossen Flammen um Harry herum in die Höhe und er brüllte auf und rutschte vor dem Feuer weg, bevor es sich in seiner Kleidung verfangen konnte.

„Okay, schön", sagte Draco und warf seinen Zauberstab zu Boden. „Jetzt mach das Feuer wieder aus." Mit einem weiteren Wedeln des Zauberstabs verschwanden die Flammen und hinterließen nur ein großes Brandmal auf dem Teppich.

„Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen… willkommen auf der dunklen Seite", sagte Hermine, bösartig grinsend.

„Ich bin nicht auf der dunklen Seite oder deiner Seite", entgegnete Draco. „Ich rette Harry nur das Leben… obwohl ich nicht wirklich weiß, warum. Er hat mich mit so einem schrecklichen Wort beschimpft. Ich denke, ich werde Seife holen gehen."

„Du gehst nirgendwohin", erwiderte Hermine. „Setz sich neben Ron oder stell dich den Konsequenzen."

„Ron ist hier?", sagte Draco. Er schaute sich um und sah den unglücklichen Gryffindor.

„Wie konntest du dich nur von zwei Mädchen überwältigen lassen?", sagte Harry, der zu seinem Freund hinüber verfrachtet wurde. Ron murmelte eine Antwort durch den Knebel hindurch. „Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen."

Lavender entfernte den Klebestreifen von Rons Mund und ging zu Hermine hinüber. Beide Mädchen berieten sich leise, hielten aber die Zauberstäbe auf die Jungen gerichtet. „Ich bin in eine Falle getappt", knurrte Ron. „Lavender hat gesagt, sie will herkommen und spielen… das ist kein Problem. Terry hat gefragt, ob er mit ein paar von seinen Ravenclaw- Freunden abhängen kann. Ich hab zugestimmt."

„Und wie bist du in dieses Schlamassel geraten?", wollte Draco wissen, während er seinen Umhang nach Schäden vom Feuer untersuchte.

„Lavender hat mich gebeten, diesen riesigen Koffer zu tragen", fuhr er fort und nickte zu dem Koffer, den er von seinen Beinen gezogen hatte und der nun unschuldig neben ihm stand. „Er ist von Pansy, weshalb da nichts Gefährliches drin ist… zumindest hoffe ich es. Wie auch immer, gerade als wir den Raum betreten hatten, hat diese kleine Göre meinen Zauberstab gestohlen und einen Stolperzauber auf mich gelegt."

„Wo hat sie das gelernt?", fragte Harry, ziemlich verblüfft.

„Wahrscheinlich von Hermine. Wer sonst könnte es ihr beibringen? Ich hab angefangen zu schreien, als sie auf mich gesprungen ist und versucht hat, dieses eklige Zeug über meinen Mund zu kleben… Was ist das für ein Zeug?"

„Isolierband", antwortete Harry. „Muggle- Zeug."

„Oh. Und naja, den Rest wisst ihr ja… sie hat es schließlich geschafft, mich zum Schweigen zu bringen, als Hermine herauskam… und ihr beiden verfluchten Idioten wart nirgends in Sicht und dann musstet ihr euch ja darum streiten, wer zuerst aus einer Tür kommt."

„Tja, zumindest wissen wir jetzt, warum ich so ein ungutes Gefühl hatte", sagte Draco lächelnd.

„Darf ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten?", fragte Hermine, die sich vor den Dreien aufbaute. „Wir würden gern ein kleines Spiel mit euch spielen."

„Spiel?", wiederholte Draco. „Was für ein Spiel?"

„Eins, das ihr alle lieben werdet", schaltete Lavender sich ein. „Aber um sicherzugehen, werden wir eure Zauberstäbe behalten, damit ihr tut, was wir sagen."

„Du hast sie verdorben", rief Ron und zeigte entsetzt auf Lavender. „Warum, Hermine, warum? Lavender war so unschuldig… und du hast sie verdorben."

„Oh nein. Ich hab den Fehler davon eingesehen, brav zu sein, und bin zur bösen Seite übergewechselt. Außerdem haben sie Moofins", grinste Lavender.

„Moofins?", echte das Trio.

„Moofins, Muffins, ist doch dasselbe", sagte Hermine. „Aber so wie es aussieht, ist Lavender mir beigetreten und nichts, das ihr tut, kann sie zurückbringen. Ich bin ihr Vater."

„…"

„Was meint sie damit?"

„Es stammt aus einem Film", erklärte Harry. „Obwohl es darin ein bisschen anders ist."

„Was für ein Film?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Star Wars", antwortete Harry. „Das ist einer von Dudleys Lieblingsfilmen."

„Oh, ich hab davon gehört! Dad ist besessen von den Flugzeugen darin."

„Meinst du die Raumschiffe?"

„Vielleicht."

„Können wir darauf zurückkommen, was für ein Spiel es ist?", sagte Draco.

„Sicher", stimmte Hermine zu. „Leute, hört auf zu quatschen und lasst mich zum Ende kommen… jetzt, da ich eure Aufmerksamkeit habe, freue ich mich, euch ankündigen zu können, dass wir folgendes Spiel spielen werden… wollt ihr raten?"

„Ich hasse Ratespiele", sagte Draco.

„Ich auch", schloss Ron sich an.

„Harry?"

„Ich mag sie auch nicht. Kannst du es uns nicht einfach verraten?"

„Ihr verderbt den ganzen Spaß", beschwerte Hermine sich. „Na schön. Das Spiel heißt… Teeparty!"

„Nie im Leben", protestierte Draco. Er verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Du kriegst mich nicht dazu, das zu spielen."

„Es ist nicht so schlimm", sagte Ron. Harry und Draco starrten ihn mit weiten Augen an.

„Und woher willst du das wissen?", erkundigte Harry sich.

„Als Ginny klein war, hat sie es geliebt, ihre Puppen aufzutakeln und ihnen Tee und kleine Kekse zu servieren. Mum hat mich immer gezwungen, die Hälfte der Zeit mit ihr zu spielen, aber es war echt nicht so schlimm. Ich durfte sogar die Kekse aufessen. Hat keiner von euch es schon mal gespielt?"

„Nein", sagte Harry mürrisch. „Ich kann mir echt nicht vorstellen, wie Dudley das gespielt haben könnte, und deshalb hatte ich auch noch nie das Vergnügen."

„Ich habe es ein Mal gespielt und werde es nie wieder tun."

„Hast du es mit den Hauselfen gespielt?", fragte Harry. „Ich dachte, du hast keine Schwestern."

„Nein, obwohl ich es mir wünschte. Und du hast Recht, ich habe keine Geschwister."

„Mit wem hast du es dann gespielt?", wollte Ron wissen. Die drei ignorierten Hermine immer noch.

„Pansy", sagte er schaudernd. „Vater und ich sind zu ihrem Haus rübergegangen, als ich etwa sechs war, und Pansy hat mich dazu eingeladen, Teeparty zu spielen. Und… den Rest erzähle ich lieber nicht. Er ist zu peinlich."

„Also was sagt ihr?", fragte Hermine. „Teeparty oder Folter?"

„Wie schlimm kann es denn schon werden?", sagte Ron. „Was sagt ihr Leute?"

„Da Pansy nicht hier ist… na schön."

„Ich mache mit", seufzte Harry unglücklich.

„Ihr habt grad einen fatalen Fehler begangen", kicherte Lavender. Die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Bemerkung ging in ihrem Gelächter verloren.

„Oh nein, es wartet ein sehr lustiger Nachmittag auf sie. Und ich habe eine Kamera!", jubelte Hermine und hielt Harrys Kamera hoch.

„Das ist meine!"

„Sie gehört dem Finder", stichelte Hermine. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Jetzt setzt euch an den Tisch, während Lavender und ich die Teeparty vorbereiten."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was so schlimm daran sein soll", sagte Ron, während er in die Couchkissen sank. Harry ließ sich neben ihm nieder und Draco in den Armsessel.

„Hier sind die Tassen!", blubberte Lavender und stellte ein Set von blauem und lila Porzellan- Teetassen auf den Tisch.

„Und ich habe den Teekessel und Kekse! Und Orangensaft!", rief Hermine. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war das Essen ausgelegt, Tee aufgesetzt und Servietten ausgebreitet.

„Wir müssen uns noch verkleiden", quietschte Lavender. „Lass uns Kleider suchen gehen!" Beide Mädchen rasten zu dem Koffer rüber, verbrachten mehrere Minuten damit, ihn durchzuwühlen, und rannten dann in Hermines Zimmer.

„Die Kekse sind nicht schlecht", verkündete Harry und leckte sich die Finger. „Sehr süß."

„Und der Tee ist in Ordnung", sagte Ron. „Obwohl ein klein bisschen Sahne schön wäre…"

„Das gefällt mir nicht…", murmelte Draco und starrte in seinen Tee. „Etwas fühlt sich falsch an."

„Tada!" Alle drei Jungs schauten auf, um Lavender und Hermine vor sich stehen zu sehen. Hermine trug ein grün und weiß gemustertes Sommerkleid mit großen gelben Sonnenblumen. Lavender hatte ein samtenes dunkellila Kleid mit einer großen schwarzen Boa um ihren Hals an.

„Ihr beide seht hübsch aus", lobte Harry im Wissen, dass Komplimente immer gut taten.

„Danke", lachte Lavender. „Aber zuerst will ich euch etwas fragen. Erkennt einer von euch das hier? Es ist aus dem Koffer gefallen…"

Das Nettere der beiden bösartigen Mädchen reichte Harry ein kleines Foto. Darauf war ein kleines Mädchen, das ein grellpinkes aufgeputztes Kleid trug und einen kleinen blonden Jungen herumjagte in dem Versuch, die Rückseite des Kleides zuzumachen, das Lavender im Augenblick anhatte.

„Bist du das?", fragte Ron mit aufgeklapptem Mund.

„Ich kann verstehen, warum es peinlich war", gluckste Harry. „Hat Pansy dich gezwungen, dich rauszuputzen?"

„Das ist nicht lustig", protestierte Draco. Eine leichte Röte kroch in seine Wangen.

„Ich glaube, wir haben ihn verlegen gemacht", kicherte Hermine und schoss ein Bild von dem errötenden Draco. „Jetzt ist es Zeit für euch, euch für die Teeparty fertig zu machen!"

„Wir sind fertig", sagte Ron.

„Ihr seid noch nicht angezogen", erwiderte Lavender. „Wir haben Sachen für euch rausgesucht. Jetzt werde ich dich reinbringen und sicherstellen, dass du dich anziehst, und Hermine wird ein Auge auf euch anderen beiden halten. Ron, komm mit."

„Über was für Klamotten sprechen wir hier?", wollte Ron wissen, als Hermine ihn von der Couch schubste und dirigierte ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab zu Lavender hinüber.

„Schöne", rief die Mädchen im Chor. Und damit wurde Ron in Hermines Zimmer geführt. Sekunden später ertönte Geschrei, das Harry und Draco als Rons identifizierten, neben einigen Flüchen, die hier weggelassen werden, da ansonsten die Altersfreigabe höher sein müsste.

„Ich habe Angst", wimmerte Harry.

Draco nickte nur mit dem Kopf, zu eingeschüchtert, um seinen Mund zu öffnen. Ein paar unruhige Minuten später trat Lavender aus dem Zimmer. Ron lief vor ihr her und starrte zu Boden. Harry, der einen Schluck Tee genommen hatte, spuckte ihn entsetzt wieder aus.

„Lächele für die Kamera!", befahl Hermine. Ron tat es nicht. Seufzend schoss das Mädchen das Bild trotzdem und schickte ihn in Richtung Couch. „Was haben sie dir angetan?", flüsterte Harry. Seine Stimme grenzte an Hysterie.

Ron war in ein Hochzeitskleid gezwängt worden, ganz mit Schleier und Schleppe. Es hatte einen recht tiefen V-Ausschnitt, der bis etwa fünf Zentimeter unter das Schlüsselbein reichte. Mit Steinen besetzte Pailletten waren in den Stoff vernäht und kleine weiße Bögen saßen an den seidenen Ärmeln. Fliederfarbene Blumen waren in den Schleier verwunden und hingen die Schleppe hinunter.

„Töte mich doch jemand", stöhnte Ron und legte sein Gesicht in die Hände.

„Du bist an der Reihe, Harry!", rief Lavender in einer Singsang- Stimme. „Komm schon. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Versuch, ihn zu trösten", raunte Harry Draco zu, während er von Hermine durch den Raum geführt wurde.

Draco sah Ron an. Ron schaute weinerlich zu Draco auf. „Renn, solange du noch kannst", sagte er leise.

„Ich soll dich trösten, nicht wegrennen…"

„Ja, aber du kannst Hilfe holen. Hol Terry oder Ginny… sie haben Zauberstäbe und werden uns helfen."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Jetzt geh!"

Draco schätzte die Entfernung zwischen sich selbst und dem Porträt ab. Etwa zehn Meter. Hermine stand in der Mitte, bei etwa fünf Metern. Wenn er sprinten könnte, wie er es noch nie zuvor getan hatte, es irgendwie schaffen könnte, um sie rumzukommen, dann wäre er frei.

Mit einem Satz schoss Draco von der Couch hoch und raste los. Die Zeit verlangsamte, während er rannte, die Beine durch die Luft fliegend. Und dann, nicht einmal einen Meter vor dem Porträt, hörte das Gefühl der Freiheit auf, als Hermine sich auf ihn stürzte und einen Zauberstab in sein Gesicht streckte.

„Du", sagte sie drohend, „hast gerade gegen unseren Befehl verstoßen. Und jetzt wirst du dafür büßen."

„Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet. Du schuldest mir was", entgegnete Draco.

„Du bist nicht in der Position zu verhandeln. Sobald Harry rauskommt, bist du dran."

„Harry ist fertig!", rief Lavender fröhlich und schob Harry aus dem Zimmer. Harry war nicht so extravagant wie Ron. Er trug ein schlichtes orangefarbenes Sommerkleid mit grellrosa Punkten. Und darunter konnte man rot- goldene Boxershorts herausragen sehen. „Die waren zu lang", sagte Lavender und zeigte auf die Boxershorts. „Aber er hat sich geweigert, sie auszuziehen."

„Aus gutem Grund", knurrte Harry und kratzte sich am Rücken, wo etwas Spitze ihn juckte.

„Lächle für die Kamera!", kreischte Hermine. Harry funkelte sie an. „Warum lächelt niemand von euch?", wollte Hermine wissen, nachdem sie ein Bild von Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn geschossen hatte. „Es würde so viel besser aussehen."

„Uns ist nicht nach Lächeln zumute", blaffte Harry.

„Das ist zu schade", sagte Hermine hochnäsig. „Tja, komm schon, Draco. Du kannst Lavender doch nicht warten lassen."

„Doch, kann ich."

Doch genau wie Harry und Ron weggeschleppt worden waren, geschah es Draco ebenfalls. Die beiden Gryffindors senkten die Köpfe, als sie Geschrei hinter der geschossen Tür hörten und darauf völlige Stille folgte. „Was, meinst du, haben sie mit ihm gemacht?", raunte Ron und schob den Schleier etwas höher.

„Keine Ahnung… ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut."

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Lavender trat heraus. „Er ist ohnmächtig und ich kriege ihn nicht raus. Er ist zu schwer!"

„Ohnmächtig?", wiederholten Harry und Ron. Beide konnten es sich bei Draco nicht vorstellen, egal unter welchen Umständen.

„Ja, ich glaube, ich hab das Korsett zu fest geschnürt."

„Du hast was?", kreischte Ron.

„Das Korsett zu fest geschnürt", wiederholte Lavender. „Harry, kannst du ihn holen? Er muss doch beim Tee mitmachen."

Der Junge gehorchte und ging in Hermines Zimmer. Draco lag in einem blutroten Ballkleid auf dem Boden, das Gesicht in einem leichten Blauton. „Hey, alles okay?", erkundigte Harry sich, während er sich neben ihn kniete und mehrere Schichten Unterröcke aus dem Weg schieben musste.

„Ich… krieg… keine Luft…"

„Ich helfe dir aufzustehen, in Ordnung? Dann mache ich das Ding lockerer."

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht", zischte Lavender, die an Harrys Seite erschien. „Das ist Dracos Strafe dafür, dass er wegrennen wollte. Du wirst das Korsett genau so lassen, wie es ist."

„Du bringst ihn noch um!"

„Nee, ist schon alles in Ordnung. Er muss einfach lernen, flach zu atmen… die tiefen Atemzüge werden nicht funktionieren. Jetzt kommt schon, der Tee wird langsam kalt!"

„Okay, Draco. Atme schön ruhig und flach. Ich helfe dir auf die Couch draußen."

„Es wäre… besser… wenn… du mich… einfach… tötest…"

„Das meinst du nicht so", tröstete Harry. Er legte sich Dracos Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn langsam zur Couch hinaus. „Du kannst dich ausruhen, sobald wir bei der Couch sind. Außerdem haben Frauen früher die ganze Zeit Korsetts getragen… kannst du es dann nicht auch?"

„Problem ist… ich bin… kein… Mädchen…"

„Das weiß ich doch. Schau mal, wir sind bei der Couch." Sachte ließ Draco sich neben Ron fallen und Harry setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Rotschopfs.

„Mit Draco ist es überhaupt nicht lustig, wenn er so ist", beschwerte Hermine sich. „Ich werde es lockerer machen… nur ein bisschen, damit wir wirklich eine Party machen können."

Der Slytherin stieß ein glückliches Seufzen der Erleichterung aus, als Hermine die Schnüre löste und sie locker zusammenband, so dass er die Lunge voller Luft bekam.

„Fühlen alle sich wohl?", wollte Lavender wissen. Sie setzte sich affektiert auf die Kante eines Armsessels.

„Darf ich den Schleier abnehmen? Ich glaube, ich bin allergisch gegen die Blumen."

„Was meinst du, Lavender?"

„Es sieht ziemlich hübsch aus… aber ich will nicht, dass er krank wird… sonst kann er nicht mehr so viel mit uns spielen."

„Das stimmt. Okay, du darfst ihn abnehmen." Glücklich gehorchte Ron. „Jetzt, da es geklärt ist, müssen wir uns auf Namen einigen. Lavender und ich haben uns Namen für euch drei ausgedacht."

„Wozu brauchen wir Namen?", wollte Draco wissen, während er versuchte, die Ärmel hochzukrempeln. Er gab es aber auf, als das Material sich sträubte.

„Ihr seid alle Mädchen, du Dummie. Also müsst ihr Mädchennamen bekommen."

„MÄDCHEN!", riefen alle drei im Chor.

„Genau", lächelte Lavender. Sie klatschte in die Hände. „Ich bin Latifah!"

„Und ich bin Hazelle!"

„Draco, dein neuer Name ist Darlita!"

„Darlita?", echote Draco. „Das ist schrecklich! Warum kann ich nicht Draco bleiben?"

„Weil Draco ein Jungenname ist, deshalb", knurrte Hermine. „Jetzt Ron. Du heißt jetzt Rachelle! Ist es nicht toll?"

„Ich fühle mich so geehrt."

„Und Harry? Dein Name ist Halima! Lavender fand, das passt zu dir."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, mit euch allen Tee zu trinken", sagte Lavender. „Rachelle, wärst du so nett, uns Tee einzugießen?"

Ron entschied, den Mädchen ihren Willen zu lassen, und goss Tee in jede Tasse. „Bitte schön, Latifah und Hazelle."

„Vielen Dank, Rachelle", sagte Hermine lächelnd und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. „Darlita, könntest du uns allen ein Stück Kuchen auftun?"

„Nein."

Hermine und Lavender funkelten ihn an und plötzlich waren Zauberstäbe auf Draco gerichtet.

„Tu einfach, was sie dir sagen", raunte Ron ihm zu. „Es bewahrt uns vor weiteren Verletzungen."

„Na schön", knurrte Draco. Er nahm das Messer in die Hand und teilte den kleinen Schokoladenkuchen in fünf gleichgroße Stücke, die er auf jeden Teller legte.

Was keiner von den Jungen wusste, war, dass Hermine und Lavender in rascher Abfolge Bilder schossen, wobei sie das Blitzlicht abgestellt hatten, damit keiner das ständige Klicken mitbekam.

„Danke, Darlita!", zwitscherte Lavender. „Mmm, dieser Kuchen ist so lecker! Was meinst du, Halima?"

„Köstlich", stimmte Harry zu. Er nahm noch einen Bissen. „Wer hat ihn gebacken?"

„Pansy. Als ich ihr erzählt hab, dass Hermine und ich eine Teeparty planen, hat sie uns das ganze Zeug hier gegeben. Mit den Kleidern, die wir tragen, hat sie sich immer verkleidet und die, die ihr anhabt, sind vergrößert worden, damit sie euch passen."

„Ich werde Pansy _umbringen_, wenn ich sie in die Hände kriege", schnauzte Draco, die Fäuste an seinen Seiten geballt. „Diese… diese… Schnepfe!"

„Ist Schnepfe ein böses Wort?", wollte Lavender wissen.

„Nein, Draco benutzt es nur anstelle eines anderen Wortes", sagte Harry, nervös lächelnd.

In diesem Augenblick ertönte Leviculus' Stimme. „Hier sind ein paar Leute, die reinkommen wollen. Soll ich?"

„Nein!", rief Harry. „Mach das Porträt nicht auf!"

„Zu dumm, dass ich das Passwort habe", sang Ginny, während das Porträt zur Seite schwang und sie eintrat, gefolgt von Pansy und Blaise. „Was macht ihr… da?"

Ihr Blick war auf die Jungen gefallen und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Das ist nicht lustig", sagte Ron brüsk. „Bring sie dazu, uns unsere Zauberstäbe wiederzugeben!"

„Bitte, Rachelle. Erhebe am Tisch nicht die Stimme", schalt Hermine.

„Wollt ihr euch zu uns gesellen?", fragte Lavender. „Wir haben mehr als genug Kekse."

„Liebend gern", grinste Ginny und setzte sich vor Harrys Füßen auf den Boden. „Schönes Kleid hast du da an, Draco", feixte sie. „Und Ron, das Hochzeitskleid ist wundervoll."

„Möchtest du einen Keks, Blaise?", bot Hermine eifrig an und hielt dem schüchternen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen einen Teller hin. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur einen? Sie sind echt lecker!"

Langsam nahm Blaise einen Keks, den kleinsten. „Siehst du, war doch nicht so schwer, oder?", sagte Hermine. „Komm, setz dich zu uns… keine Sorge, du musst dich nicht verkleiden."

Blaise sah zu Pansy, die ihm aufmunternd zunickte, und setzte sich neben Ginny, wo er an seinem Keks knabberte.

„Das wird lebenslange Erpressung", krähte Pansy. Sie nahm ihre Kamera heraus und schoss mehrere Bilder. „Oh, vielleicht sollte ich sie in der Schule verteilen!"

„Wenn du das tust, werde ich alles in meiner Macht daran setzen, dir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen", drohte Draco.

„Den Versuch würde ich gerne sehen."

„Warte es ab."

„Okay, werde ich tun." Beide Slytherins funkelten einander an, bevor Pansy endlich den Blick abwendete und Draco zufrieden feixte.

„Können wir die Kleider endlich ausziehen?", erkundigte Harry sich so höflich, wie er konnte.

„Was meinst du? Sollen wir es ihnen erlauben?"

„Ich weiß nicht", überlegte Hermine. „Wie wäre es damit: Ich stelle euch allen eine Frage aus dem Buch, das ich gelesen habe. Wenn ihr sie richtig beantwortet, dann dürft ihr sie ausziehen. Wer will zuerst?"

„Ich!", sagte Harry hastig.

„Okay… wie lautet der Zauber, der etwas aufschließt?"

„Alohomora."

„Du darfst gehen. Wer jetzt?"

„Ich", sagte Ron.

„Okay… wie lautet der Zauber, der Sachen in Brand setzt?"

„Lass mich nachdenken… du hast ihn heute benutzt… Audio? Add? Adustum?"

„Endgültige Antwort?"

„Adustum, endgültige Antwort."

Hermine schmollte. „Geh dich umziehen. Draco, deine Frage ist… von wem ist das Buch?"

„Das ist keine faire Frage!"

„Doch, ist es. Der Name von dem Autor steckt in dem Buch. Richtig, Ginny, Pansy?"

„Es ist eine faire Frage, sorry, Draco", kicherte Pansy. „Los, beantworte sie."

„Aber ich weiß es nicht!"

„Dann musst du bis zum Schlafengehen in deinem Kleid bleiben!"

„Nein! Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen!"

„Ich habe deinen Zauberstab."

„Und das ist mir egal! Ich ziehe das dumme Kleid aus!"

Und so trugen ein paar Minuten später alle drei Jungen ihre normalen Anziehsachen, die Zauberstäbe wieder in ihren Händen. (Draco hatte ihn Hermine entringen müssen und sein Haar war bei dem Prozess grellorange gefärbt worden.)

Im Augenblick saß Harry bequem auf der Couch neben Ginny und genoss etwas „ruhige Zeit". „Könnt ihr euch beide bitte ein Zimmer suchen?", sagte Ron und bedeckte seine Augen vor der Knutschszene. „Das ist echt peinlich."

Lächelnd verschwanden Harry und Ginny in Harrys Zimmer und schlugen die Tür hinter sich zu. Neben Ron murmelte Draco wild vor sich hin und legte verschiedene Zauber auf seinen Kopf. „So kann ich nicht rausgehen!", rief er und zeigte das das kürbisfarbene Haar. „Bringt jemand es doch mal in Ordnung!"

Lavender und Hermine packten gerade Pansys Koffer zusammen, während Blaise ihnen still zusah und an seinem Keks knabberte, den er immer noch nicht aufgegessen hatte. Pansy stand auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und betrachtete die Büchersammlung auf den Regalen.

„Okay, das war nicht der Zauber, den ich wollte", murmelte Draco, dessen Haare jetzt an seinem Kopf festgefroren waren. „Ich schätze, ich sollte es besser wieder schmelzen."

„Das sieht so aus, als würde es wehtun", kommentierte Hermine, als Dracos Kopf in Flammen aufging und der Slytherin schreiend ins Badezimmer rannte. Karamell, der nun aus dem Badezimmer frei war, raste heraus und sprang auf den Tisch, wo er sich glücklich an den verbliebenen Keksen gütlich tat.

„Okay… das war's!", rief Draco von der Tür. Sein Haar war triefnass und sah leicht verkohlt aus, obwohl es zumindest wieder blond war. „Leute, es ist Zeit für euch zu gehen."

„Oh", schmollte Lavender. „Aber ich will noch nicht gehen."

„Du kommst mit", sagte Ron. Er sprang von der Couch und nahm das Kind auf die Arme. „Terry wird davon erfahren."

„Zeit zu gehen, Blaise", verkündete Pansy und ließ ihren Koffer in die Höhe schweben. „Sag allen Aufwiedersehen." Das Kind winkte kurz und fiel dann in Gleichschritt neben Pansy, die beide eine Sekunde später aus der Tür waren.

Draco klopfte ein Mal an Harrys Tür und riss sie dann auf. „Ich unterbreche nur ungern die Knutschsitzung, aber es ist Zeit, dass Ginny geht. Wir haben eine Menge Hausaufgaben zu erledigen…"

Der Slytherin hielt inne, als er bemerkte, dass beide verschwunden waren. Sekunden später hörte er, wie das Porträt sich schloss. „Schwänzt wohl?", murmelte er. „Na schön… ich werde auf sie aufpassen."

Und überraschenderweise war den Rest des Nachmittags auf Hermines aufzupassen nicht hart. Sie war vollkommen glücklich damit, auf der Couch neben Draco zusammengerollt zu liegen, ihn manchmal als Kissen zu benutzen, und Bücher mit Anfängerzaubern zu lesen, während Draco seine Hausaufgaben erledigte.

„Draco?"

„Hmm?"

„Es… das vorhin tut mir leid."

„Was denn?"

„Ich hab mich wirklich angestrengt, dir oder Harry nicht wehzutun… und ich hab euch heute wehgetan. Tut mir leid."

„Entschuldigung angenommen", grinste Draco und zerraufte ihr die Haare.

„Hey! Du hast sie durcheinander gebracht!"

„Geh deine Bürste holen… ich bringe es wieder in Ordnung." Glücklich gehorchte Hermine.

„Kannst du sie zu einem Zopf flechten? Ohh, ein französischer Zopf wäre toll!"

„Ich werde es probieren", gluckste Draco. „Jetzt sitz still, okay?"

Und so fand Harry, als er nach dem Nachmittag zurückkam, Hermine tiefschlafend vor, eine Hand um Dracos Shirt geschlossen und die andere fest um ihr Buch geschlungen, während ein langer Zopf von der Seite der Couch hing.

„Du hast einiges zu erklären", sagte Draco. „Du weißt, dass du nicht so hättest verschwinden sollen!"

„Sorry, aber Ginny und ich wollten für eine Weile raus…"

„Das nächste Mal sagst du einfach bescheid, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir", salutierte Harry. „Wie war sie?"

„Fast leise wie eine Maus. Es sieht so aus, als hätte ihre Teeparty sie völlig erschöpft."

„Tja, gleich ist Abendessen… wir haben das Mittagessen verpasst."

Bei der Erwähnung von Essen regte Hermine sich und machte dann ein Auge auf. „Ist es Abendessenszeit?"

„Richtig", sagte Harry fröhlich. „Lass uns dir etwas zu essen holen gehen."

Die drei machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, wobei Draco einige Schüler finster anstarrte, die auf ihn zeigten und lachten. „Was ist so lustig?", wollte er wissen, nachdem er einen Viertklässler aus Ravenclaw angefunkelt hatte.

„Ich glaube, das", sagte Harry und deutete auf ein Bild an der Wand. Darauf waren Draco, Harry und Ron in ihren Kleidern und tranken Tee. „Pansy", zischte Draco, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Lass dich nicht zu etwas hinreißen", sagte Harry hastig.

Doch Pansy wählte ausgerechnet diese Sekunde, um aus einem Korridor aufzutauchen. Als ob sie Draco spüren könnte, drehte sie sich um… und schrie auf, als Draco sich auf sie stürzte.

„Ich habe ihm so viel beigebracht", seufzte Hermine mit einem träumerischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Schau ihn nur mal an… perfekte Haltung, tolle Beinarbeit…"

„HILFE!", kreischte Pansy und raste den Gang entlang, Draco dicht auf den Fersen.

„ICH WERDE DICH UMBRINGEN!"

Als Pansy Snape sah, rannte sie zu ihm hin und versteckte sich hinter ihm. „Onkel Sev, du musst mir helfen!"

„Er ist mein Onkel, nicht deiner!", blaffte Draco. „Geh weg von ihm!"

„Nein, er ist meiner!"

„Meiner!"

„Meiner!"

Beide hatten nun einen von Snapes Armen geschnappt und zerrten an ihm, um ihre Aussage zu betonen. „GENUG!", bellte Snape und riss sich frei. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und ihr beide habt Nachsitzen heute Abend. Wendet euch nach dem Abendessen an Mr. Filch."

„Du kannst mir kein Nachsitzen aufbrummen", jammerte Draco. „Ich bin dein Patenkind!"

„Es tut mir leid, Draco. Aber ich kann dich nicht einfach damit davonkommen lassen. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Abend."

„Das ist alles deine Schuld", keifte Draco Pansy an, sobald Snape außer Hörweite war. „Du hast mir Nachsitzen eingebrockt!"

„Ich? Du warst doch derjenige, der versucht hat, mich zu töten!"

„Weil du diese Fotos aufgehängt hast!"

Pansy feixte. „Gefallen sie dir nicht? Du siehst so gut aus in einem Kleid."

Mit einem Knurren stürzte Draco sich auf die Slytherin und sie taumelten die Treppe hinunter, während beide vergeblich versuchten, den anderen zu erwürgen. „Draco macht da eine ganz schöne Szene", kommentierte Hermine. „Er macht es toll."

„Eine Szene zu machen ist nicht gut", berichtigte Harry. „Es wird es am Ende nur noch peinlicher machen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir die ganzen Bilder abnehmen, während sie weiterkämpfen?"

„Okay!"

Nach einer guten halben Stunde, in der sie das Schloss abklapperten, hatten Harry und Hermine jedes einzelne Bild gefunden, abgerissen und verbrannt. „Bereit, zum Abendessen zu gehen?", fragte Harry.

Hermines Magen knurrte zur Antwort. „Ich denke, das ist ein klares Ja."

Als die beiden in der Großen Halle ankamen, waren weder Pansy noch Draco irgendwo in Sicht. „Habt ihr Draco gesehen?", erkundigte Harry sich, während er neben Ginny auf die Bank glitt.

„Und ob", lachte sie. „Sie sind beide im Krankenflügel. Draco hat Pansy anscheinend den Arm gebrochen… und sie seinen Fußknöchel."

„Sind sie dann das Nachsitzen losgeworden?"

„Nö! Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass sie das Nachsitzen unter ihrer Aufsicht durchführen könnte… deshalb machen sie etwas im Krankenflügel. Aber ich weiß nicht was… das ist alles, das ich von den Lehrern gehört habe."

„Können wir hochgehen und sie besuchen?", fragte Harry.

„Das sollen wir nicht. Sie werden dafür bestraft, sich so gerauft zu haben… aber ich denke, sie werden beide für die Nacht dableiben."

„Tja, Hermine ist ziemlich müde. Sie sollte kein Problem sein."

„Das solltest du noch mal überdenken", sagte Ginny leise und deutete auf das Kind.

Hermine stopfte sich gerade den Mund voller Kekse und schenkte den ganzen Salaten oder Nudeln, die in der Mitte des Tisches standen, keine Beachtung. „DieseKeksesindfantastisch! Solltestdumalprobieren,Harry!", blubberte Hermine und hopste auf ihrem Sitz auf und ab. „IchliebedieseKekse!"

Harry stöhnte. Er machte sich auf eine lange Nacht gefasst.

* * *

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

„Kann ich euch etwas fragen?", erkundigte sie sich, während Draco und Harry sich an das Bettende setzten. „Ich habe vor zwei Tagen zwei Mädchen beim Abendessen darüber reden hören."

„Frag ruhig", sagte Draco und lehnte sich zurück.

„Was ist Sex?"

Draco öffnete eifrig den Mund, bevor Harry hastig seine Hand darüber klappte. „Ich denke, du solltest warten, bis du älter bist, bevor du davon hörst, Hermine", sagte er ruhig.

„Warum?"

Draco befreite sich von Harrys Hand. „Sollen wir ihr die jugendfreie Version geben?"

„Okay, na schön", sagte Harry entnervt. Er warf einen finsteren Blick zu Draco, der Unschuld vorheuchelte. „Sex ist… hat jemand ein Wörterbuch?"

Draco zog eins aus Hermines Bücherregal. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Definition hier drin nenne", sagte er und klappte es zu. „Zu kompliziert. Hör zu, Hermine. Sex ist – "

* * *

AN: Review bitte!!


	34. Zu kompliziert zum Ausdrücken

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original findet ihr unter Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

Hier ist das neue Kapitel. Wir nähern uns langsam, aber sicher dem Ende. Es sind nur noch fünf Kapitel!

Also habt ihr nur noch fünfmal die Gelegenheit, euren Senf dazu zu geben und mich damit glücklich zu machen! Haltet euch ran! Biiiiiitte!!!^^

* * *

**Kapitel 34 – Zu kompliziert zum Ausdrücken**

Harry war in keiner guten Stimmung. Tatsächlich war er sehr weit davon entfernt. Der Tag hatte übel angefangen und wurde immer schlimmer. Viel schlimmer.

Er konnte nicht wirklich verstehen, warum all dies geschah. Schließlich waren er und Draco sich beide einig gewesen, dass es nicht furchtbarer als der vorherige Tag werden konnte. Doch wie war es möglich, dass der heutige Tag gestern übertraf? Sie waren die Ereignisse durchgegangen und hatten daraus gefolgert, dass Heute viel besser werden würde. Was war also geschehen?

Hatten sie sich selbst verflucht? Nein… das konnte es nicht sein. Draco hatte für sie auf Holz geklopft. „Das Schicksal muss es wirklich auf mich abgesehen haben", dachte Harry unglücklich, während er auf der Couch ausgebreitet lag.

Er hatte es geschafft, Hermine mit einer Hand nach oben und an dem Blutigen Baron vorbei zu schleppen, der sie glücklicherweise nicht bemerkte, was merkwürdig war, da Hermine aus vollem Halse nach Keksen schrie.

Obwohl Harry es nur ungern zugab, hatte sie eine Überzuckerung. Eine sehr starke Überzuckerung. Er wusste, dass er hätte Acht geben müssen, was sie aß… doch er war müde. Außerdem waren ihre Eltern Zahnärzte… da hätte sie doch wissen müssen, was gut für sie war, richtig?

Stimmt, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hermine dieses nützliche, _gesunde_ Wissen über Bord werfen und nur die Kekse essen würden, die von Zuckerkristallen mit roten Sprenkeln umhüllt waren. Nun also, nach einem erschöpfenden Tag, hatte er ein äußerst hyperaktives fünfjähriges Kind am Hals, das überhaupt nicht daran dachte, ins Bett zu gehen.

„Schlafenszeit, Hermine", sagte er träge in der Hoffnung, dass es funktionierte.

Es funktionierte nicht.

„AberichwillnichtinsBett!"

„Ich weiß", seufzte Harry. „Aber es ist schon fast acht und du sollest ein Bad nehmen."

„Willichabernicht, Harry! WillstdueinSpielmitmirspielen? Bitte,ichschenkdiraucheineZahnbürste?"

„Du brauchst ein Bad", wiederholte Harry.

„Nein!!"

„Du stinkst aber."

„Ichstinkegarnicht! DusolltesteinBadnehmen!"

„Ich nehme eins, wenn du es auch tust."

„Dunimmstzuersteins!"

„Ich nehme meins später", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Du nimmst zuerst eins und gehst dann ins Bett." Im Inneren dachte er: _„Wie ist Draco bloß mit ihr zurecht gekommen?"_

„Aberichbinnichtmüde!", protestierte Hermine. Sie hörte auf, auf dem Armsessel herumzuhopsen und sah Harry streng an. „VorherwillicheinSpielspielen!"

Harry stöhnte und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Okay, na schön. Wir spielen ein _kurzes_ Spiel. Dann gehst du baden und dann ins Bett."

Anstelle des beruhigenden Effektes, den Harry sich erhofft hatte, wurde Hermine noch lauter. „Ja! WirspieleneinSpiel!WasfüreinSpielwillstduwpielen?WiewärsmitCowboys?Oh!OderwiewärsmitZaubererundHexe?äge?"

Harry starrte das Kind entgeistert an, den Mund aufgeklappt. „Wie kannst du nur so schnell sprechen?", brachte er hervor, während sein Geist noch versuchte, Hermines Gebrabbel zu entschlüsseln.

Das Mädchen hielt inne und kaute sich auf die Lippe. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie langsam. „Wenn ich wirklich aufgeregt bin, rede ich schnell… Mommy sagt, es ist schwer, mich zu verstehen… oder?"

Harry nickte rapide.

„Oh. Soll ich aufhören, so schnell zu reden?"

Wie ruckte Harry heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Aber ich will es gar nicht… ist doch okay, wasmeinstdu?"

„Nein, meine ich nicht."

Hermine streckte ihre Unterlippe hervor, sagte aber: „Na gut. Ich werde normal reden. Also… was willst du spielen?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Aber nichts zu Wildes…"

„Können wir tanzen? Bitte? Ich liebe es, wenn Mommy ihre Musik anmacht und ich dazu singe und tanze!"

„Ich habe einen magischen Musikplayer", gab er zu. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass meine Musik… angemessen für dich zum Singen ist. Sie ist eher für Jugendliche…"

„Ich habe etwas Musik in meinem Koffer gefunden. Können wir das abspielen?"

Sofort sagte Harry: „Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

Naja, er konnte nicht sagen, dass das die Musik war, die die ältere Hermine hörte… und er wusste nicht, ob sie angemessen für eine Fünfjährige war. Andererseits… es war Hermine, um die es hier ging. Selbst in älterer Form konnte sie doch keine brutale Musik hören, richtig?

„Na gut. Geh etwas suchen, das gut aussieht, und hol es her, okay?"

„Okay!" Hermine raste in ihr Zimmer und kam eine Minute später mit einer CD heraus. „Ich habe auch einen CD- Player da drinnen gefunden… aber er ist zu schwer. Kannst du ihn holen?"

„Welche CD hast du dir ausgesucht?"

„Das Phantom der Oper! Das ist eins von Mommys Lieblingsmusicals! Ich mag es auch!"

„In Ordnung…" _Das klingt nicht allzu übel. Tante Petunia hat es sich mit ein paar Freundinnen angesehen… und es schien ihr gefallen zu haben… obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, ob das gut oder schlecht ist. In jedem Fall wird es nichts Unanständiges enthalten._

Eine Weile später hatte Harry Hermines CD- Player geholt und ihn auf den Tisch gestellt. Hermine hüpfte um ihn herum und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Harry die CD auflegte. „Geh zu Liednummer fünf", kommandierte sie, sobald Harry auf Play gedrückt hatte. „Das ist mein Lieblingsstück!"

Harry lächelte, als ein gewaltiger Klavierton erklang, doch absolut nicht so laut, dass die Porträts im Korridor draußen sich beschweren würden. Er machte es sich auf der Couch bequem und beobachtete belustigt, wie Hermine eine Rolle Pergament in die Hand nahm und sie wie ein Mikrophon an den Mund hielt. „Bereit, Harry? Du singst den Part vom Phantom!"

„Aber ich weiß nicht, wie er geht!"

Hermine warf ihm die CD- Hülle zu, die den Songtext enthielt, und begann.

Ihre Stimme war einen Tick zu hoch und quietschte an einigen Stellen, doch insgesamt fand Harry sie in Ordnung.

„Er sang, sobald ich schlief, und kam mir nah."

Harry setzte für die nächste Zeile an: „Mir schien, dass er mich rief und mit mir sprach."

„Das ist nicht dein Part!", kreischte Hermine.

„_Träum ich denn immer noch?"_

„Was denn dann?"

„_Ich fühl es hier"_

„Du bist das Phantom! Das ist Christines Part! Sing, wenn der Kerl einsetzt!"

„_Ganz nah ist das Phantom der Oper da – es lebt in mir."_

„Du bist schuld, dass ich meinen Part verpasst habe", jammerte Hermine, während die Musik weiterging. „Dein Part kommt als nächstes. Verpass ihn nicht!", rief sie, als eine Solostimme wieder begann.

„Komm sing mit mir heut Nacht, bei Kerzenschein."

„Du hast das gesamte Tempo vermasselt! Fließ mit der Musik!"

„_Dann fängt dich meine macht noch stärker ein."_

„Ich habe noch nie gehört, wie es geht!", entgegnete Harry. „Wie soll ich es denn singen?"

„_Und wendest du den Blick auch ab von mir"_

„Versuch, es dir vorzustellen!"

„Aber ich habe es noch nie gesehen!"

„_Ganz nah ist das Phantom der Oper da – es lebt in dir."_

„Okay, ich bin dran", sagte Hermine. „Steig mit ein, wenn du das Phantom hörst."

„Wer dein Gesicht je sah, der fürchtet dich… ich dien als Maske dir…"

„_Doch hört man mich…"_

„Du hast das Signal verpasst!"

„_Dein Geist und mein Gesang …"_

„Es ist ein bisschen schwer, wenn ich nicht weiß, wo ich anfangen muss!"

„_So wirken wir… Ganz nah ist das Phantom der Oper da – es lebt in mir…"_

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „Keine Ausreden! Christines Part kommt gleich, also sei still und ich singe."

Das Mädchen fing an, die hohen Vibratos auszustoßen, als das Phantom sagte: „Sing, mein Engel." Harry entspannte sich auf der Couch, bevor er seine Hände über die Ohren schlug. Während die Stimme der echten Sängerin immer höher stieg, grenzte Hermines immer mehr an Kreischen.

Als Hermine mit jeder Note quietschender wurde, bohrte Harry seine Finger tiefer in die Ohren und vergrub seinen Kopf unter den Kissen auf der Couch. In Harrys Zimmer heulte Karamell traurig.

Und dann… ertönte der lauteste, schrillste Schrei, den Harry jemals gehört hatte. Und mit jeder Unze seiner Kraft stieß Harry seine Finger in die Ohren. Und dann… herrschte wonnige Stille.

Er schaute auf und sah, dass das Lied zu Ende war und Hermine den CD- Player ausschaltete. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, sie lächelte ihn an und machte einen kleinen Knicks. Er warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, während er sich wunderte, warum sie die Worte nur mit den Lippen formte.

„Was versuchst du zu sagen?", fragte er. Seine Augen weiteten sich entgeistert, als er nichts hörte. Sein Mund bewegte sich, aber es kam kein Ton heraus.

Hermine sagte etwas und lachte, doch wieder hörte Harry nichts. „KANNST DU LAUTER SPRECHEN?", brüllte er in der Hoffnung, dass er irgendein Geräusch hören würde.

Nichts.

Hermine rollte das Pergament auseinander, das sie als Mikrofon benutzt hatte, und schrieb: **Kannst du mich hören?**

„Nein!", schrie Harry.

**Du brauchst nicht so laut sprechen… sonst platzt mein Trommelfell noch!**

Trommelfell… das war es. Harry steckte einen Finger in sein rechtes Ohr und drehte ihn herum.

Doch nichts geschah. _„Ich muss meine Finger zu tief reingesteckt haben, als Hermine gekreischt hat"_, realisierte er. Entsetzen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. _„Ich habe mein Gehör zerstört!"_ „HERMINE! ICH HABE MEIN GEHÖR ZERSTÖRT!"

**Und du wirst meins auch noch zerstören, **kritzelte Hermine. **Willst du zu dem Krankenhauszimmer? Vielleicht kann die Schwester dir helfen.**

„GUTE IDEE!"

**Rede leiser! Ich kann dich wunderbar hören!**

„Sorry."

**Schon besser.**

Beide verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum, Hermine über beide Ohren grinsend. Sie war ihr Bad los! Und sie musste noch nicht ins Bett gehen.

Harry auf der anderen Seite stöhnte vor sich hin, obwohl er selbst es nicht hören konnte. Es war schlimmer geworden. Irgendwie war sein Tag entgegen aller Erwartungen noch schlimmer geworden. Jetzt war er taub. Und das war keine gute Sache, wenn er mit Hermine zusammen war.

Auf halbem Weg zum Krankenflügel wurde Harry plötzlich bewusst, dass Hermine hektisch an seinem Umhang zupfte und mit zittriger Hand den Gang hinunterzeigte. Er spähte in die Düsterkeit und zuckte die Achseln, als er nur den Blutigen Baron sah.

Doch während er hinschaute, sagte der Geist etwas und flog dann auf sie zu, die mit silbernem Blut befleckten Hände ausgestreckt. Obwohl Harry keine Ahnung hatte, warum er angegriffen wurde, nahm er Hermine auf seine Arme und rannte los, aus vollem Halse brüllend.

Draco, der bequem in seinem Krankenbett gelegen hatte, fuhr in die Höhe, als er das sehr vertraute Geräusch hörte.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

„Klingt nach Hermine", feixte er und legte das Buch zur Seite, das er gelesen hatte. „Ich frage mich, was Harry so spät am Abend hier draußen mit ihr treibt."

„DU WIRST KREPIEREN, STERBLICHES MÄDCHEN!"

„Und der Blutige Baron ist auch wieder da, wie schön", sagte Draco und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Findest du nicht auch, Pansy?" Die Slytherin antwortete nicht, da der Schlaftrank, den er in ihr Wasserglas geschmuggelt hatte, seine Wirkung vollends entfaltet hatte.

Ein kaltes Grinsen glitt über sein Gesicht. Der Trank hatte eine Nebenwirkung… wenn die arme Pansy aufwachte, würde sie mit riesigen blauen Punkten übersät sein, die sich mit jedem Augenblinzeln von ihr vervielfachen würden. Oh ja… er bekam seine Rache. Sie würde dafür bezahlen, dass sie diese Bilder von ihm ausgehängt hatte. Sie würde es teuer bezahlen.

Doch zurück zur Gegenwart… warum schrie Harry Zeter und Mordio, wenn es fast halb neun war und er Hermine hätte baden oder ihr eine Geschichte hätte vorlesen sollen? Die Tür zum Krankenflügel platzt auf und Harry rauschte herein, bevor er sie zuschlug und verriegelte.

Die anderen Patienten im Raum (eine Zweitklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, die sich die Rippen gebrochen hatte, als sie eine Treppe hinuntergefallen war, und eine Viertklässlerin aus Gryffindor, die von einem Slytherin ein Tierfell aufgehalst bekommen hatte) sahen überrascht auf, drehten sich dann um und versuchten, wieder einzuschlafen.

„DRACO, DU MUSST MIR HELFEN!", rief Harry. „DER BLUTIGE BARON IST HINTER UNS HER! UND ICH KANN NICHTS HÖREN! WO IST MADAM POMFREY?"

„Ich bin hier, Potter. Bitte senken Sie Ihre Stimme, ich habe kranke Patienten hier. Also, was sagen Sie da?"

Hermine hielt Harry ein Stück Papier vor die Nase, auf dem stand: **Rede normal! Du brüllst wieder!**

„Ich habe mein Gehör verloren… können Sie es beheben?"

„Setzen Sie sich und lassen Sie mich einen Blick darauf werfen."

Harry blieb stehen.

„Er kann Sie nicht hören", sagte Hermine. Sie trat hinter Harry und schob ihn in Richtung eines der Betten. Er taumelte hinüber und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Madam Pomfrey beugte sich neben ihn und hielt ihren Zauberstab in sein Ohr. „Es ist nur eine Ohrblase", seufzte sie. „Die sind überhaupt nicht schwer zu beheben."

„Also können Sie ihn heilen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Natürlich."

„Mist." Bestürzt von Hermines Wunsch, dass ihr Vormund taub blieb, warf Pomfrey dem Mädchen einen schiefen Blick zu.

„Das meinen Sie sicher nicht ernst."

„Doch, meine ich. Sobald er nämlich sein Gehör zurückbekommt, wird er mich zwingen zu baden." Draco, wieder hinter seinem Buch, gluckste. „Du findest das wohl lustig?", empörte Hermine sich. Sie marschierte zu dem Slytherin hinüber.

„Unglücklicherweise ja."

„KANN ICH GEHEILT WERDEN? WARUM SAGT DENN KEINER WAS? WERDE ICH FÜR IMMER SO BLEIBEN?", fragte Harry, der das Schlimmste befürchtete, da keiner sich an ihn wandte.

„Sie kommen wieder in Ordnung, Potter, solange Sie still sind. Ich hab's… silencio! So ist es besser."

Harry hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, dass er zum Schweigen gebracht worden war und bewegte weiter den Mund.

„Wie ist es passiert?", fragte Draco Hermine, während Pomfrey im Raum herumhuschte und einige Zaubertränke von den Regalen sammelte.

„Wir haben gesungen", sagte sie und nahm am Fußende seines Bettes Platz. „Und dann, als es zu Ende war, habe ich gesehen, wie Harry sich die Ohren zugehalten hat. Danach konnte er mich nicht mehr hören."

„Was habt ihr gehört?"

„Phantom der Oper", grinste Hermine. „Wir haben den Song gesungen, wo das Phantom Christine durch den Spiegel trägt!"

Draco kannte das Musical tatsächlich, über das Hermine da redete. Schließlich war es eines der Lieblingsmusicals seiner Eltern gewesen und es war von ihm verlangt worden, es ebenfalls anzusehen. Es war gar nicht so schlecht gewesen, wenn er jetzt daran zurückdachte… und er konnte sich deutlich an die Szene erinnern, die Hermine meinte.

„Und wer hat Christines Part gesungen?", erkundigte er sich, obwohl er glaubte zu wissen, was Hermine antworten würde…

„Ich!", sagte Hermine glücklich. „Und ich war richtig gut! Harry hat seine ganzen Einsätze verpasst und es verhauen!"

„Und hast du es geschafft, die letzte Note zu treffen?"

„Jaa. Aber Christine klang besser."

Draco brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihr zu sagen, dass ihr Singen daran schuld war, dass Harry sein Gehör verloren hatte. Also sagte er stattdessen: „Dann, schätze ich, hat die Musik Harry nicht gemocht."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„In der Zaubererwelt kann verschiedene Musik entscheiden, ob der Zuhörer sie hören darf. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass das Phantom unzufrieden mit Harrys Gesang war und bewirkt hat, dass er die Musik nicht hören konnte."

„Das macht Sinn", stimmte Hermine zu. „Aber wird das Phantom ihm sein Gehör zurückgeben?"

„Ja… Madam Pomfrey wird ihn in ein paar Minuten in Ordnung gebracht haben. Schau, sie ist schon an der Arbeit." Das war sie in der Tat. Dem armen Harry wurden gerade mehrere Zaubertränke in seinen Mund gezwungen.

„Die sehen nicht so aus, als würden sie besonders gut schmecken", kommentierte Hermine, während sie zusah, wie Harry an einem mintgrünen Trank würgte.

„Das meiste Zeug hier schmeckt nicht."

„Können Sie mich jetzt hören?", fragte Pomfrey und pochte mit ihren Fingerknöcheln gegen Harrys Kopf.

„Ja, kann ich!", rief Harry freudig und umarmte die Schwester.

„Gut", sagte Pomfrey steif und löste Harry von sich. „Jetzt gehen Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Es ist schon nach neun und Sie sollten im Bett sein."

„Aber ich will nicht zurück!", jammerte Hermine. „Dann muss ich ein Bad nehmen!"

„Kann ich mit ihnen zurückgehen?", fragte Draco. „Mein Knöchel fühlt sich jetzt viel besser an." In Wahrheit wollte Draco nur weg, weil Pansy, wenn sie aufwachte, ihn umbringen wollen würde.

Pomfrey hob Dracos Fuß von dem Kissen, auf dem er gelegen hatte. „In Ordnung, gehen Sie mit. Aber gehen Sie es heute und morgen ruhig an. Wenn Sie zurückkommen müssen, kann ich Ihnen garantieren, dass ich es nicht so schnell heilen werde wie heute."

„Verstanden", sagte Draco. Er stieg vorsichtig aus dem Bett und stellte beide Füße auf den Boden, wobei sein linker Knöchel nur leicht schmerzte. „Gute Nacht, Madam Pomfrey."

Harry folgte Draco aus dem Raum und Hermine kletterte huckepack auf Harrys Rücken, nur für den Fall, dass der Blutige Baron vorbeikam. Er würde zuerst Harry erwischen müssen, um an sie heranzukommen.

„Du weißt schon", sagte Harry, während sie den Korridor hinuntergingen, „dass du ein Bad nehmen wirst, wenn wir da sind."

„Muss ich?"

„Ja", antworteten Draco und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Na gut", schmollte Hermine. „Ich werde ein ekliges Bad nehmen." Draco und Harry grinsten triumphierend.

Als das Trio wieder beim Porträt waren, schlief Leviculus tief und fest und Draco musste den armen Narr anstupsen, um ihn aufzuwecken, da ihr Geschrei nichts brachte. „Man piekst einen schlafenden Narren nicht, Bürschchen", schalt Leviculus, nachdem er einen harten Stoß von Dracos Hand an seinen Arm erhalten hatte. „Rein mit euch", gähnte er. „Ihr hättet vor zehn Minuten drin sein sollen!"

Sie kletterten alle hastig hinein. Hermine ging in ihr Zimmer, um einen Pyjama auszusuchen, und verschwand dann im Badezimmer. Harry und Draco ließen sich auf die Couch fallen. Karamell stürzte aus dem Zimmer des Gryffindors und schlabberte Küsse über Harrys ganzes Gesicht.

Weniger als zehn Minuten später rief Hermine nach Dracos Hilfe beim Haarewaschen und der Blondschopf folgte ihrer Bitte. Während Draco fort war, packte Harry den CD- Player zusammen und legte alles wieder in Hermines Zimmer, obwohl er die heftige Versuchung spürte, die CD ins Feuer zu werfen.

Eine kleine Weile später trat Draco aus dem Badezimmer und Hermine kam ein paar Minuten später heraus, ihr Haar in ein Handtuch gewickelt und mit einem süßen rosa Pyjama, auf dem mehrere Disney- Prinzessinnen abgebildet waren.

„Wer sind die Leute auf ihrem Shirt?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Das ist Schneewittchen", sagte Hermine stolz und zeigte auf das Mädchen in Gelb. „Und die in Pink ist Dornröschen! Und die in Blau ist Cinderella! Ich habe keine Jasmin… aber sie ist auf meinem Kissen zu Hause."

Draco nickte, obwohl er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, wovon Hermine sprach. „Zeit zum Schlafen", verkündete Harry. „Komm schon, Hermine." Widerwillig ging sie in ihr Zimmer und kroch unter die Bettdecke. Sie nahm einen Teddybären vom Nachttisch und drückte ihn an sich.

„Kann ich euch etwas fragen?", erkundigte sie sich, während Draco und Harry sich an das Bettende setzten. „Ich habe vor zwei Tagen zwei Mädchen beim Abendessen darüber reden hören."

„Frag ruhig", sagte Draco und lehnte sich zurück.

„Was ist Sex?"

Draco öffnete eifrig den Mund, bevor Harry hastig seine Hand darüber klappte. „Ich denke, du solltest warten, bis du älter bist, bevor du davon hörst, Hermine", sagte er ruhig.

„Warum? Es ist doch nichts Böses, oder? Die Mädchen haben geklungen, als hätten sie gerne darüber geredet."

„Es ist überhaupt nichts Böses", versicherte Harry ihr. „Zumindest in gewisser Weise."

Draco befreite sich von Harrys Hand. „Sollen wir ihr die jugendfreie Version geben?"

„Ich werde nicht aufhören, euch damit zu nerven, bis ihr es mir verratet. Sonst gehe ich einfach Pansy fragen. Sie weiß es wahrscheinlich."

„Okay, na schön", sagte Harry entnervt. Er warf einen finsteren Blick zu Draco, der Unschuld vorheuchelte. „Sex ist… hat jemand ein Wörterbuch?"

Draco zog eins aus Hermines Bücherregal. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Definition hier drin nenne", sagte er und klappte es zu. „Zu kompliziert. Hör zu, Hermine. Sex ist – "

„ – wenn zwei Menschen einander sehr lieben", fuhr Harry dazwischen. „Sie tun… bestimmte Sachen, die sie glücklich machen."

„Wie naschen?"

„Lass uns es dabei belassen."

„Aber warum wolltet ihr es mir dann nicht erzählen?"

„Es ist ein bisschen… komplizierter als naschen. Es macht sie wirklich, _wirklich_ glücklich. Solange es richtig gemacht wird, schätze ich."

„Wenn was richtig gemacht wird?"

„Das, was sie tun", sagte Harry, sichtlich frustriert.

„Aber was tun sie?"

„Allgemein wird es Miteinander- Schlafen genannt", feixte Draco. „Was wirklich passiert, ist – "

„Oh! Ich verstehe!", rief Hermine lächelnd. „Dann haben Mommy und Daddy jede Nacht Sex!"

„WAS?", kreischte Harry.

„Naja, sie schlafen die ganze Zeit im gleichen Bett." Beide Jungen entspannten sich sichtlich. „Und das ist Sex doch, richtig?"

„Hundertprozentig korrekt", warf Harry ein, bevor Draco etwas anderes sagen konnte, das seine perfekte Erklärung ruinieren würde. „Und das ist auch schon alles, was es damit auf sich hat. Wir wollten es dir nur nicht verraten… du solltest in deinem Alter noch nicht den offiziellen Ausdruck kennen. Versprichst du, dass du es niemandem erzählst?"

„Versprochen", sagte Hermine und kreuzte die Finger über ihrem Herzen. „Ich habe nur eine Frage. Wenn ich zu Mommy und Daddy ins Bett krieche, heißt es dann, dass ich auch Sex habe?"

„Nein! Neinneinneinnein!", sagte Harry hastig. „Es funktioniert nur bei Leuten, die im fast gleichen Alter sind. Du bist zu klein… keine Sorge."

„Oh, okay. Muss ich jetzt ins Bett gehen?"

„Ja, Schlafenszeit. Gute Nacht, Hermine", sagte Harry, dankbar, dass die Unterhaltung zu Ende war.

„Gute Nacht", echote Draco und warf Harry einen finsteren Blick zu. Er hatte Dracos Definition ruiniert. Dummer Gryffindor…

„Kriege ich keinen Gutenachtkuss?"

„Du hast ja vielleicht Ansprüche, was?", bemerkte Draco. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die linke Wange und Harry einen auf die rechte. „Jetzt schlaf schön, in Ordnung?"

Innerhalb weniger Minuten schlief Hermine tief und fest und Draco und Harry lagen beide in ihren Betten, Karamell am Fuß von Harrys Bett eingerollt und Glitzer unter Dracos Armen geklemmt. Und dann entschwebten auch sie ins Land der Träume.

*

Hermine erwachte um zwei Uhr morgens mit ausgedörrtem Hals. Sie griff nach dem Wasserglas und hielt es an ihre Lippen, doch es kam kein Wasser heraus. Stirnrunzelnd setzte sie sich auf und schaute hinein. Es strahlte ihr nur klares Kristall entgegen… kein Wasser.

Sie hopste aus dem Bett und ging zum Badezimmer, während sie sich schläfrig die Augen rieb. Sie kletterte auf ihren Hocker und füllte das Glas mit Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn. Sobald es bis zum Rand gefüllt war, sprang Hermine vom Hocker. Doch als sie landete, rutschte ihr das Glas aus der Hand und fiel mit einem Krach zu Boden, worauf Glasscherben und Wasser überallhin spritzten.

Nun hellwach hielt Hermine nach einem Weg Ausschau, das Chaos zu beseitigen. Sie öffnete den Schrank unter dem Waschbecken und tauchte mit Papiertüchern wieder auf, mit denen sie das Glas zu einem Haufen zusammenschob und das Wasser aufwischte. Mit einem kleinen Besen kehrte sie das Kristall zusammen und warf es in den Mülleimer.

Als sie die Papiertücher verstaute, fiel ihr Blick auf zwei Kästen hinten im Schrank. Neugierig zog sie sie hervor. _„Wer sollte Aufkleber im Badezimmerschrank aufbewahren?"_, fragte sie sich, während sie die Kästchen in Augenschein nahm. Einer enthielt „Aufkleber", und der andere längliche Röhrchen.

Sie machte die Aufkleberbox auf und zog einen heraus. Sie wickelte das Plastik herum ab (verzog bei dem lauten Geräusch das Gesicht) und hielt einen weißen Gegenstand in der Hand, der auf der Rückseite klebte.

„Ich könnte den Gemeinschaftsraum damit dekorieren!", kicherte sie. „Nur schade, dass ich nur einen Kasten habe. Mist!" Hermine trat gegen den Kasten neben ihr und brüllte fast alarmiert auf, als etwa dreißig weitere auftauchten und sich in ordentlichen Reihen im Badezimmer stapelten.

Als Kind war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, wann Hermines versehentliche Magie eintrat. Und nun war es geschehen. Genau wie bei Harry, als er wütend gewesen war, war ihre aufgetaucht, um ihre Meisterin zu beruhigen, indem sie einige Kästen heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Wie heißt ihr überhaupt?", murmelte sie und besah sich die Beschriftung auf dem einen Kasten. „Ich muss Harry und Draco fragen, damit sie noch mehr besorgen… Pads? Komischer Name. Und was ist das hier?" Sie nahm die kleinere Box in die Hand. „Tam… Tampons? Okay. Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich mit euch mache, aber ich finde schon etwas."

Leise vor sich hin summend trat Hermine mit einigen Kästchen ihrer Aufkleber aus dem Badezimmer und begann, die Wände mit ihnen zuzukleben, so weit sie rankam. „Es sieht jetzt viel besser aus", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf ihre Handarbeit lächelnd.

Etwa einen Meter aufwärts an der Wand klebten in ordentlichen Reihen Pads. „Sie sind weich", blubberte sie und piekste einen. „Wenn Harry und Draco gegen die Wand krachen, werden sie sich nicht zu sehr wehtun! Aber ich habe noch eine Tonne übrig… was mache ich nur damit…" Langsam öffnete Hermine Harrys Tür und spürte ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht huschen.

Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen näher an den schlafenden Jungen heran, machte ihre Box auf und breitete ihre Aufkleber über Harry aus. Ein leises Knurren zu ihrer Rechten ließ Hermine zusammenfahren und sie drehte sich zu Karamell um. „Ich kann dich doch nicht aus dem ganzen Spaß ausschließen", flüsterte sie und klatschte einen Pad auf die Schnauze des Welpen und dann auf sein goldenes Fell.

Als sie mit Harry fertig war (er ähnelte nun einer Mumie… aber sie hatte eine Stelle über seinem Mund freigelassen, damit er atmen konnte), ging Hermine in Dracos Zimmer, worauf der Slytherin die gleiche Behandlung erfuhr. „Jetzt sind sie alle alle", sagte sie traurig und schaute in ihre leere Box. „Aber ich habe immer noch die Röhrendinger übrig…"

Hermine öffnete einer der Packungen, als ihr plötzlich eine Idee kam. Sie lief mit dem Kästchen in ihr Zimmer und holte ihre Textmarker hervor, um sie anzufärben. „Ihr seht wie kleine U- Boote aus!", sagte sie glücklich und begutachtete ihr kleines Schiff. „Jetzt braucht ihr noch Wasser…"

Sie ging mit drei ihrer kostbaren U- Boote in Dracos Zimmer zurück und ließ sie in den Wasserfall in der Ecke fallen. „Viel besser jetzt", sagte sie.

Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke und Hermine lief ins Badezimmer, wo sie die Wasserhähne vom Waschbecken und von der Badewanne aufdrehte, nachdem sie sie zugestöpselt hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten war das Waschbecken übergelaufen und die Badewanne gut gefüllt. Sie setzte die übrigen U- Boote in Becken und Wanne und kroch wieder in ihr Bett.

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihre Gesichter am nächsten Morgen zu sehen.

* * *

Verschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

„Ich möchte etwas verkünden!"

Das brachte alle zum Schweigen. Sie waren das seltsame Kind nun recht gewöhnt und nach dem vorherigen Tag waren sie bereit, allem zu lauschen, das es interessant finden könnte.

„Warum habe ich bloß das Gefühl, dass sie etwas Schlimmes sagen wird?", murmelte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ron achselzuckend. „Vielleicht will sie über die Pyjama- Party reden."

Ron lag falsch und Harry hatte Recht. Denn Hermine sagte:

„ICH HATTE GESTERN NACHT SEX!"

* * *

AN: Bitte Review nicht vergessen!!


	35. Zeit für eine Pyjama Party!

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Das Original heißt Parenting Class von IcyPanther.

* * *

**Kapitel 35 – Zeit für eine Pyjama- Party!**

Harry wachte davon auf, dass etwas gegen sein Gesicht drückte. Ersticktes Winseln war das einzige Geräusch an dem frühen Morgen. Harry machte die Augen auf und geriet in Panik, als er nur Dunkelheit sah. Er tastete nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch und setzte sie auf, doch die Finsternis blieb bestehen.

Der Gryffindor hob die Hand an sein Gesicht und bemerkte überrascht, dass seine Hände auf etwas Weiches und Nachgiebiges trafen. Definitiv keine Haut. Harry packte den Rand von was auch immer es war und riss es sich vom Gesicht, wobei seine Wangen brannten, als das klebrige Material sich von seiner Haut löste. Doch Entsetzen übertraf den Schmerz.

Betäubt starrte Harry den Gegenstand in seiner Hand an, während sein Gehirn die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht durchging. War er betrunken gewesen? Nein… er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben Feuerwhisky getrunken. War es Halloween und er als Mumie verkleidet? Nein… es war erst Anfang Oktober.

Und sobald Harry realisierte hatte, dass nichts Sinn machte außer der Tatsache, dass er mit Pads bedeckt war, tat er das einzig Logische, das jeder jugendliche Junge an seiner Stelle tun würde. Er schrie.

Draco wachte bei dem Geschrei auf und stimmte beinahe mit ein, als er feststellte, dass er ebenfalls nichts sehen konnte. Doch als er realisierte, dass seine Augen nur von etwas bedeckt waren, riss er es ab und starrte den Gegenstand an. „Ich habe einen Pad an mir", sagte er ruhig. „Besser gesagt: Ich habe viele an mir", korrigierte er sich, als er bemerkte, dass sein gesamter Körper bedeckt war. „Und in meinem Wasserfall schwimmen Tampons herum."

Der letzte Gedanke schien endlich einzurasten. „NICHT MEIN WASSERFALL!" Draco raste hinüber und versuchte, sie herauszufischen. Doch die U- Boote schienen ein eigenes Leben zu führen und wichen seinem Griff aus, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit Dracos Hektik war, die ihn daneben greifen ließ.

In ihrem eigenen Zimmer wachte Hermine auf, entzückt, ihre Vormünder zu hören. Sie glitt eifrig aus ihrem Bett, trat aus ihrem Zimmer und keuchte auf, als Wasser über ihre Füße lief, sobald ihre Zimmertür aufgegangen war. Gute fünf Zentimeter schwappten auf dem Teppich im Gemeinschaftsraum, da die Badewanne und das Waschbecken im Badezimmer übergelaufen waren.

Hermine raste zur Wand hinüber, stach mit dem Finger in einen der durchtränkten Pads und quietschte, als Wasser herausspritzte. Sie lachte und stach wieder hinein. Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und grinste, als sie das Geschrei hörte. „Sieht so aus, als wären sie hellwach. Ich frage mich, ob sie die neue Dekoration mögen…"

Sie lief zu Harrys Zimmer hinüber und riss die Tür auf. „Guten Morgen, Harry!", zwitscherte sie. Der Junge ignorierte sie völlig und versuchte, immer noch kreischend, die Pads von Karamell abzuziehen. Hermine ging zu Dracos Zimmer hinüber. „Guten Morgen, Draco!"

Der Slytherin sah von seinem Wasserfall auf. „Warst du das?", blaffte er und deutete auf die Pads, die an seinem Körper klebten, und die U- Boote in seinem Brunnen.

„Jaa! Ist es nicht schön?"

Draco knurrte und murmelte etwas, doch die einzigen Worte, die Hermine ausmachen konnte, waren: Töten, Sterben und Hexe. Nichts davon klang besonders gut. „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt", quiekte sie, während sie nervös zur Tür zurückwich.

Das vorsichtige Schleichen artete ins Fliehen aus, als Draco sich auf sie stürzte, ein wildes Blitzen in den Augen. „HARRY! HILF MIR!", rief sie. Sie rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und krachte in den Gryffindor, der gerade aus seinem Zimmer kam.

„Geh weg von ihr", knurrte Draco. „Ich will sie umbringen!"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry ruhig. Hermines Knie zitterten vor Erleichterung. „Ich bin zuerst dran." Vergiss die Erleichterung.

„Ihr… ihr könnt mich nicht töten!"

„Dann schau mal her", sagte Draco. Er näherte sich beständig mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

Hermine kreischte und stürzte zu ihrem Zimmer, doch die beiden Jugendlichen versperrten ihr den Weg. „Glaub nicht, dass du damit davonkommst", sagte Harry. „Du wirst dafür bezahlen."

In diesem Augenblick erklang eine helle Stimme von Korridor. „Guten Morgen, ihr drei! Wir haben entschieden, vorbeizuschauen und euch zum Frühstück aufzugabeln."

„Das ist Ginny!", rief Harry. Er raste in sein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Draco tat dasselbe, obwohl das Wasser, das in sein Zimmer strömte, es ziemlich schwer machte. Das Porträt schwang keine Sekunde später auf.

Ron riss den Mund auf, als er hinter seiner Schwester eintrat. Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er die Wände in Augenschein nahm. Terry und Neville zeigten dieselbe Reaktion. „Hi, Leute!", sagte Hermine strahlend. „Was sagt ihr zu dem Raum?"

„Was hast du getan?", flüsterte Pansy.

„Ich habe ihn dekoriert", verteidigte Hermine sich. „Die Wände sind jetzt weich… so können Harry und Draco sich nicht mehr verletzen. Und schaut? Wenn man die Aufkleber sticht, schießt Wasser raus."

„Lass mich mal probieren!", grinste Lavender. Sie ahmte ihre Freundin nach. „Das fühlt sich lustig an!"

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Blaise, der eins der U- Boote aus dem Wasser fischte. Pansy klatschte vor Entzücken, dass Blaise wieder etwas gesagt hatte (es war immer noch ein sehr seltenes Ereignis), doch die Freude erstarb, als sie realisierte, was er da in der Hand hielt.

„Die sind schlecht", sagte Neville. Mit seinem Zauberstab zog er es aus Blaises Hand und warf es zurück in den See.

„Sie sind nicht schlecht!", rief Hermine. „Das sind meine U- Boote!"

„Wo sind Harry und Draco?", erkundigte Ginny sich nervös und schaute sich nach den beiden Vormündern um, damit sie das ganze Fiasko erklären konnte.

„Hört ihr das?", sagte Hermine. Die Gruppe verstummte und lauschte. Gedämpfte Schreie waren aus Harrys Zimmer zu hören, begleitet von Geheul. „Sie sind beide in ihren Zimmern… aber sie regen sich aus irgendeinem Grund auf, deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob es klug wäre, darein zu gehen."

Ginny, die Hermines Warnung keine Beachtung schenkte, watete durch das Wasser und betrat Harrys Zimmer. Was sie sah, ließ sie vor Schock zusammenfahren. „Harry?", flüsterte sie und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus. „Hat… hat _sie_ dir das angetan?"

Harry nickte, das Gesicht in sein Kissen vergraben, Karamell an seiner Seite. „Es ist… nicht so schlimm", tröstete sie. Sie nahm seine Kamera vom Nachttisch und schoss ein paar Fotos. Ginny hatte nicht vor, sie zu benutzen… doch wenn es Zeit wurde für Hermine, Draco und Harry, all ihre Fotos durchzusehen, wollte sie, dass ihnen eine große Auswahl zur Verfügung stand. Und da sie ihre eigene Kamera im Augenblick nicht bei sich hatte…

„Es ist furchtbar", schluchzte Harry. Er versuchte, einen der Aufkleber aus seinem Haar zu ziehen. „Sie sind echt schwer abzulösen… und es tut weh."

„Sie hat es nicht gewusst… sie ist nur ein kleines Mädchen."

„Sie wird ein totes, kleines Mädchen sein", stellte Harry klar. Er hob sein Gesicht vom Bett, die grünen Augen blitzend.

„Na, na", machte Ginny. Sie streckte die Hand aus und riss den Pad ab, den Harry schon eine Weile lang versuchte zu entfernen, das Jaulen des Jungen ignorierend. „Du willst doch niemanden umbringen."

„Oh doch", knurrte Harry. „Und ich werde es lange und schmerzhaft machen. Ich werde sie mit diesen… diesen _Dingern_ vollkleben! Und dann werde ich – "

„Nein, wirst du nicht. Komm schon, Harry. Geh nicht so hart mit ihr ins Gericht… ich bin sicher, sobald du und Draco ihr sagt, dass sie es nicht noch mal machen soll, und zwar _ruhig und wohlüberlegt_, wird sie so etwas nie wieder machen."

„Aber es ist schon zu spät. Du hast wahrscheinlich schon Bilder gemacht, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht", log Ginny. Sie tätschelte Harrys Hand, bevor sie den Pad dort ebenfalls abriss. „Das würde ich doch nie tun. Jetzt halt still, während ich versuche, noch ein paar mehr abzumachen…"

Drüben in Dracos Zimmer starrte der Blondschopf gerade sein Gesicht im Spiegel an, von dem die schrecklichen Aufkleber von Hermine entfernt waren. Ein leises Klopfen erklang an der Tür. „Draco, kann ich hereinkommen?"

„Nein", murmelte er brüsk. Pansy hörte nicht darauf und trat trotzdem ein. „Ich dachte, ich hätte Nein gesagt."

„Aber es gibt etwas, dass ich dir zeigen wollte", erwiderte Pansy. Ein böses Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Schau mich an, Draco." Er tat wie geheißen. In seiner Unglücklichkeit hatte er den Fluch völlig vergessen, mit dem er sie belegt hatte.

„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Das normalerweise pfirsichfarbene Gesicht des Mädchens war an fast jedem Zentimeter mit grellblauen Punkten übersät. Der Fluch zog sich an ihren Armen und Beinen entlang und war sogar an ihren Füßen zu sehen. „Ich kann nur raten, wer so etwas tun würde", sagte sie mit immer noch honigsüßer Stimme, während mit jedem Blinzeln noch mehr Punkte erschienen.

„Was ist los, Drakie- Poo?", sagte sie. Sie näherte sich ihm langsam, die Kamera gezückt. „Gefällt dir nicht, wie ich aussehe? Stimmt etwas nicht? Ich hatte auf dem Weg hierher die ganze Zeit einen Verschleierungszauber auf mir… aber jetzt ist er weg und aus irgendeinem Grund kann ich ihn nicht wieder ausführen."

Draco hatte inzwischen sowohl Kamera und Zauberstab gepackt und bereitete sich darauf vor, ein Foto von der gepunkteten Pansy zu schießen. Sehr zu seiner Überraschung gestattete die Slytherin ihm, ein Bild zu machen. Eins, von dem er wusste, dass sie ihm dafür den Hals umdrehen würde.

„Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe", feixte sie und hob die Kamera. „Zuerst im Kleid und jetzt das. Was soll Hogwarts nur mit dir machen, Draco?"

„GIB MIR DIE KAMERA!", brüllte er und hechtete auf Pansy zu, die genau in diesem Augenblick abdrückte. „Pansy! GIB SIE MIR AUF DER STELLE!"

„Nein", sagte sie und tänzelte behände zur Seite. „Ich gehe es jetzt in der Schule aufhängen. Es ist so schön, dass dieses Creevy- Kind mir gezeigt hat, wie man nur ein paar Bilder und nicht die gesamte Rolle entwickelt. Wir sehen uns später!"

Als Pansy den Raum verließ, ertönten Schreie von denen, die im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten. Draco feixte. Sie bekamen zu Gesicht, wie furchtbar sie aussah. Hoffentlich würde sie alle verschrecken und sich zum Gespött der Leute machen. Aber… wenn sie diese Bilder veröffentlichte… würde es ihn noch schlimmer treffen.

„Ich muss mir einen besseren Fluch ausdenken das nächste Mal", brummte Draco.

„Was _sind_ diese Dinger?", fragte Lavender. Sie drückte wieder gegen die Wand. „Können wir auch so was in unserem Raum haben, Ron?"

„Merlin, nein! Kommt, wir gehen… kommst du, Terry?"

„Bin direkt hinter dir…"

„Ich will noch nicht gehen!", heulte Lavender, als Ron das strampelnde Kind in seine Arme nahm und mit seiner Gruppe den Raum verließ.

„Wir sollten auch gehen", sagte Neville. Er machte einen großen Bogen um Pansy herum und hob Blaise auf, der Pansy ebenfalls misstrauisch begegnete. „Ginny, bist du bereit zu gehen?", rief er in Richtung Harrys Zimmer.

„Ja", sagte der Rotschopf grinsend. „Lass uns etwas frühstücken gehen. Wir sehen euch drei in der Großen Halle!", sagte sie fröhlich und trat mit Nevilles Gruppe aus dem Porträt. Draco hörte zufrieden, wie sie im Korridor aufkreischte, als sie Pansys Gesicht sah.

Harry kam aus seinem Zimmer, immer noch größtenteils zugeklebt, auch wenn einige entfernt worden waren. _„Schöne Gedanken… bring sie nicht um. Sei nett."_

Doch Ginny, die ihn beschwichtigt hatte, war fort und nun sah er Hermine, die glücklich vor sich hin summte und die U- Boote durch den Raum schob. _„Darf nicht… die Kontrolle… verlieren…" _Es war die Tatsache, dass das Mädchen unbeschädigt war, kein Bisschen reumütig, und _glücklich_, während er es _nicht_ war, ließ Harry aus der Haut fahren.

Doch gerade als er sich zum Angriff bereitmachte, hetzte Draco aus seinem Zimmer direkt auf Hermine zu. Das Kind hörte das Platschen des Wassers, sah auf und bewegte sich gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Draco einen Hechtsprung machte und bäuchlings auf der Stelle landete, wo sie eben noch gewesen war.

Das gab Harry den Ausschlag. Mit einem Schrei sprang er ebenfalls vorwärts und fing an, Hermine im Raum umherzujagen. Hermine rannte zu dem Porträt hinüber, aber wie Leviculus am Anfang gesagt hatte, war das Kind eingeschlossen und konnte nicht entfliehen.

Als sie sich an den Boden kauerte, schlichen Harry und Draco vorwärts, die Blicke entschlossen auf ihre Beute gerichtet. Ein Kichern drang aus den Lippen des Mädchens, obwohl sie wusste, dass es nicht gerade lustig war. Schließlich wurde sie gerade von Jungen angegriffen, die weiche, rosafarbene Pads am ganzen Körper trugen.

„Siehst du irgendetwas Lustiges hieran?", fragte Harry Draco.

„Überhaupt nicht."

„Warum lacht sie dann?"

„Was macht das schon? Wir werden sie eh umbringen."

Hermine verstummte. Als sie keinen Ausweg sah, da die Jungen sich stetig näherten, stand Hermine auf und wappnete sich gegen einen Kampf. Gerade als sie dachte, alle Hoffnung wäre verloren, erspähte sie eine Öffnung zur Flucht. Die Initiative ergreifend, warf sie sich zwischen Harrys Beine und fiel in das Wasser. Sie verschwendete keine Zeit, rannte zum Fenster und riss es auf. Sie warf einen ängstlichen Blick hinaus.

Als sie über die Schulter sah, landete ihr Blick auf zwei Jugendliche, die beide das Verlangen hatten, sie zu töten. Erdboden oder sicherer Tod? Hermine holte tief Luft und sprang aus dem Fenster, die Augen fest zusammengekniffen.

„Sie ist weg", gackerte Draco.

„Ja, ist sie", grinste Harry.

Dann sahen beide einander an.

„ACCIO NIMBUS EINTAUSENDEINS!"

„ACCIO FEUERBLITZ!"

Auf ihre geliebten Besen steigend, rasten beide Sucher aus dem Fenster und düsten dem fallenden Mädchen hinterher, das noch nicht auf den Boden getroffen war. Harry flog unter sie und fing das Kind auf seinem Besen auf und Draco schwebte direkt neben ihnen und stützte Hermine mit einer Hand.

„Ihr habt mich gerettet!", rief sie und umarmte beide um den Hals, sobald sie auf dem Boden angelangt waren. „Ich wusste, dass ihr mich nicht sterben lassen würdet."

Das Ravenclaw- Quidditch- Team, das bei den Feldern trainiert hatten, beobachtete die merkwürdige Szene. Auch wenn Quidditch noch nicht angefangen hatte, hatten die Team- Mitglieder, die keine Kinder waren (das waren fünf von sieben) an einigen neuen Trainings- Techniken gearbeitet, um sich früh auf das Match vorzubereiten. Doch der Anblick von zwei Jungen, die in Pads eingedeckt waren, und ein Mädchen, das aus einem Fenster sprang, waren sehr viel interessanter.

„Hey, Potter!", rief der Captain, ein Siebtklässler mit dem Namen Jason Scrumtol. „Malfoy! Was tragt ihr da?"

„Kann ich sie jetzt umbringen?", fragte Draco, dem es in den Fingern juckte.

„Es ist… ein neuer… Stil?", sagte Harry.

„Fragst du mich oder sagst du es mir?"

„Es ist ihre Schuld", blaffte Draco und deutete auf die unschuldig lächelnde Hermine. „Sie war das!"

Ein lautes Grollen über ihnen unterbrach die Unterhaltung. Alle blickten auf, um eine Kaskade von Wasser aus dem Fenster rauschen zu sehen, wobei mehrere Bücher und Pergamentblätter mitgeflutet wurden… ebenso wie ein U- Boot, das direkt auf Dracos Kopf landete.

„Wer hat eine Kamera?", fragte Jason, obwohl seine Worte kaum zu verstehen waren, da er so heftig lachte. Hermine händigte fröhlich den Fotoapparat aus, den sie in ihrem Zimmer gefunden hatte. Es bedurfte Harry und Draco beide eine Sekunde, bis sie reagierten. Und als sie es endlich taten, war es kein hübsches Bild.

Draco schoss auf die Füße und stürzte sich auf Jason, um mit ihm um die Kamera zu ringen. Hermine kreischte und sauste los, als Harry ihr hinterherraste. Der Rest des Quidditch- Teams sprang Jason zu Hilfe, der von Draco ganz schön vermöbelt wurde.

Harry, der jetzt fast beim Quidditch- Feld war, hielt in seinem Lauf inne. Warum brachte er sich noch mehr in Verlegenheit, indem er hier draußen war? Er könnte in den Turm zurückkehren, sich umziehen und saubermachen. Nickend schlüpfte der Gryffindor an den kämpfenden Schülern vorbei und flog hoch durch das Fenster. Er blickte zum Boden hinunter, zuckte die Achseln und ging in sein Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

Das Ravenclaw- Quidditch- Team ließ die Kamera fallen, als sie realisierten, dass das alles war, das Draco wollte, und rannten weg. Hermine war nicht so schlau. Sie war zum Turm zurückgegangen und hatte geplant, auf Draco oder Harrys Besen hochzufliegen. Sie war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, dass der wutentbrannte Slytherin auf sie warten würde.

Sie machte kehrte und raste wieder los, Draco direkt auf den Fersen. Sie verließen den Bereich des Quidditch- Feldes und steuerten zu den Gewächshäusern.

Dort war Professor Snape zu einem Morgenspaziergang unterwegs. Er war nicht gerade der Typ dafür, rauszugehen und die Natur zu würdigen, doch er würdigte die Tatsache, dass Professor Sprout ihm etwas von ihren frisch gewachsenen Beewurzelpflanzen für seinen Unterricht abgab.

Er war gerade aus dem Gewächshaus Vier getreten, zwei getöpfte Beewurzelpflanzen auf den Armen, als er Draco sah. Langsam klappte ihm der Mund auf. Die Pflanzen krachten auf den Boden. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Seine Haut wurde um mehrere Schattierungen blasser.

„Was ist los mir dir, Severus?", erkundigte Sprout sich fröhlich, die das Gewächshaus zuschloss. „Hat ein Niffler deine Zunge erwischt?"

Immer noch lachend blickte sie über das Schlossgelände… und keuchte auf, wobei sie fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Ist das…?"

„Sag es nicht", unterbrach Snape. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um sich wieder in die Gegenwart zu bringen. „Es muss irgendein Illusionszauber sein."

„Sie wirken aber definitiv echt", kommentierte Sprout, als Hermine in den See rannte und Wasser aufwirbelte, das Draco kurzzeitig blendete. „Sie interagieren mit wirklichen Objekten."

„Sag mir einfach, um meiner geistigen Gesundheit willen, dass sie nur Halluzinationen sind."

„Okay. Sie sind nur Halluzinationen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir diese armen Pflanzen aufsammeln und zum Frühstück reingehen." Nickend beugte sich Snape hinunter, hob die Töpfe auf und folgte der Kräuterkunde- Lehrerin ins Schloss.

Oben in seinem Zimmer hatte Harry es geschafft, jeden einzelnen Pad abzulösen, und trug nun seine Roben, bereit den kommenden Tag willkommen zu heißen. Es war ihm gelungen, das Wasser und die neue Tapete loszuwerden. Doch hier hörten die guten Dinge auch schon auf.

Die Wände hatten jetzt riesige Stücke ohne Farbe und neben den blauen und grünen Punkten war es sehr deutlich zu sehen. Die hölzernen Schränke im Badezimmer waren unwiderruflich von den Wasserschäden ruiniert. Die Marker, mit denen Hermine die Tampons bemalt hatte, hatten ihre Farbe in den Teppich abgegeben, so dass alle paar Zentimeter dunkelgraue Flecken zu sehen waren.

„Es ist besser als vorher", seufzte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein unordentliches Haar. „Ich hoffe, Hermine und Draco kommen bald zurück… wir sollten wirklich frühstücken gehen."

Nachdem er über fünf Minuten gewartet und durch das Fenster kein Zeichen von den beiden erspäht hatte, nahm Harry seine Bücher und trat aus dem Porträt. Er lächelte, als er in Leviculus' Porträt eine kleine Flut sah. Der Narr war nirgends zu sehen.

Harry hatte sich gerade an seinen Tisch gesetzt, Ginny zu seiner Rechten und Neville links, als Geschrei von dem Korridor vor den Türen zu hören war. Schüler drehten sich um, als Hermine Granger in den Raum an den Tischen entlangrannte, Draco Malfoy im Schlepptau.

Eine rennende Hermine war ein normaler Anblick. Draco… aber nicht. Kameras wurden gezückt und viele hielten diesen Moment für immer fest. Schließlich sah man nicht jeden Tag den berüchtigten Slytherin eingedeckt in weiblichen Produkten.

Harry, der wünschte, er hätte nichts mit den beiden zu tun, vergrub seinen Kopf in den Armen. Um es ihm jedoch noch schwerer zu machen, rannte Hermine zu ihm und hechtete unter den Tisch. Draco versuchte natürlich dasselbe.

Doch aus irgendeinem Grund funktionierte das nicht ganz so gut.

Dracos Hintern blieb bei der Hälfte unter der Bank stecken und er strampelte vergeblich mit den Beinen, um freizukommen. Seine Arme streckten sich nach vorn und versuchten, Hermine zu packen, verfehlten sie jedoch, als sie rückwärts kraxelte.

„Kann ich so tun, als wären sie nicht hier?", murmelte Harry. „Das ist so peinlich."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du es schaffen wirst", feixte Ginny, als Hermine zu schreien anfing, da Draco seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete.

Harry verzog das Gesicht und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Draco. „Stupor." Der Slytherin erschlaffte. Puterrot im Gesicht, zog Harry Draco unter dem Tisch hervor und bedeutete Hermine, ebenfalls rauszukommen.

Er ignorierte das Geflüster und Gekicher geflissentlich und schleppte Draco zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine folgte ihm kleinlaut. Als sie am Porträt ankamen, war Harry froh zu sehen, dass Leviculus wieder da war. Er wirkte etwas nasser, doch ansonsten unbeschädigt.

Harry warf Draco auf eine Couch, gang dann zum Fenster und rief den Besen des Blondschopfs herauf. „Du bleibst hier", warnte Harry, als Draco, der inzwischen aufgewacht war, eine Bewegung auf Hermine zumachte. „Ich habe die Nase voll von euch beiden. Draco, du bist sechzehn! Fang an, dich entsprechend zu benehmen! Zumindest, wenn du in der Öffentlichkeit bist. Hermine, du musst wissen, dass du nicht machen kannst, was immer du willst. Du solltest _nicht_ ohne unsere Erlaubnis in unsere Zimmer kommen, verstanden? Außerdem sind die Dinger nicht zu dem Zweck da, zu dem du sie benutzt hast, okay?"

„Ich verstehe", nickte Hermine. „Nächstes Mal klopfe ich an und wenn keine Antwort kommt, geh ich nicht rein. Aber wozu werden sie denn benutzt?"

„Das wirst du eines Tages herausfinden."

„Ich will es aber jetzt wissen."

„Später."

„Jetzt."

„Jetzt."

„Später."

„Braves Mädchen, wir sind uns einig", grinste Harry und zerzauste ihr das Haar. „Warum gehst du dich nicht anziehen? Wir haben einen vollen Tagesplan vor uns."

Hermine warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und hopste von der Couch auf. Sie schlug einen sorgfältigen Bogen um Draco.

„Willst du gar nichts sagen?", fragte Harry. Er setzte sich neben Draco.

„Ich will sie immer noch umbringen."

Im Wissen, dass es unter die Gürtellinie ging, sagte Harry: „Ehrlich? Ich dachte, das machen nur Todesser."

Draco versteifte sich. „Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Dann hör auf, es zu sagen. Schließ Frieden und lass dich nicht von ihr provozieren. Sie hat versprochen, sich ein wenig zu bessern… und du?"

„Du warst ganz dabei, sie mit mir umzubringen", sagte Draco.

„Das stimmt… aber ich bin zu Vernunft gekommen. Du nicht."

„Na schön. Ich gehe diese Dinger abmachen. Du und Hermine könnt runter zum Frühstück gehen. Wir sehen in Geschichte der Zauberei."

„Bist du sicher?" Draco nickte. „Also gut. Aber hol dir etwas Essen aus der Großen Halle… du willst doch nicht verhungern."

„Ein Essen ausfallen zu lassen wird mich nicht ins Grab bringen", sagte Draco und verdrehte die Augen. Und damit schloss er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später hatten Harry und Hermine ihre Mahlzeit beendet und machten sich auf den Weg zu Geschichte der Zauberei.

Draco kam Sekunden, bevor es klingelte, herein, gekleidet in seinen schwarzen Umhang, mit Glitzer, der in einer Tasche steckte, und seiner Büchertasche. „Weck mich auf, wenn es vorbei ist", raunte er, bevor er seinen Kopf auf den Tisch legte und prompt einschlief.

Harry sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er war nicht gut darin, sich Notizen zu machen… er würde in ein paar Minuten schlafen. _„Besser gesagt: In ein paar Sekunden"_, gähnte sein Gehirn, als Binns mit der Stunde begann und seine monotone Stimme von einer Trollrebellion lamentierte.

Beide wurden zwei Stunden später von Hermine geweckt, die sie davon in Kenntnis setzte, dass die Stunde vorüber war, dass sie sich Notizen gemacht hatte, falls sie sie haben wollten, und dass sie zu spät zu Zauberkünste kommen würde.

„Hey, Hermine?", sagte Harry nach der Zauberkünste- Stunde, die glücklicherweise nicht so furchtbar war wie die letzte. „Möchtest du nach dem Mittagessen in die Bücherei?"

„Eine Bücherei! Es gibt hier eine? Kann ich wirklich gehen?"

„Sicher, wenn du versprichst, da leise zu sein. Mrs. Pince mag keinen Krach."

„Wer ist das?"

„Die Bibliothekarin."

„Oh", machte Hermine weise.

Die drei verzehrten rasch ihr Mittagessen, wobei Draco Hermine immer noch auswich, und gingen hoch in die Bücherei. Beide Jugendlichen besetzten einen Tisch und zogen ihre Hausaufgaben heraus, während Hermine mit vor Aufregung weiten Augen auf Erkundung ging.

„Hier sind so viele Bücher", flüsterte Hermine und starrte bewundernd die Hunderte Regale an. „Was soll ich zuerst anschauen?"

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte sie eine große Anzahl Bücher zusammengesucht. „Ich frage mich, was das für ein abgetrennter Bereich ist", überlegte sie. Sie schaute sich um und als sie niemanden sah, schlüpfte sie unter dem Seil durch und untersuchte die Bücher. Sie nahm eins aus dem Regal und schlug es auf.

„!", schrie das Buch und Hermine kreischte mit. Sie schleuderte es von sich, worauf das Buch in das Regal krachte das und ganze Ding zu taumeln begann.

Es wankte vor und zurück, bevor es endlich fiel. Hermine hielt sich die Augen zu, als es in das Regal hinter ihm stürzte, woraus sich ein Domino- Effekt entwickelte.

Schüler schrien panisch auf und hechteten aus dem Weg der fallenden Schränke und herabregnenden Bücher. Hermine stahl sich zu Harry und Draco hinüber und täuschte Unschuld vor.

Nach ein paar Minuten war alles vorbei. Jeder Schrank war umgestürzt. Staub von den älteren Manuskripten waberte durch die Luft und erstickte alle.

„Wer war das?", fragte Mrs. Pince bedrohlich. Sie trat in die Mitte des Raumes. „Sagt es mir!"

Niemand antwortete.

„Vielleicht… vielleicht sind sie von selbst umgekippt", schlug ein winziger Gryffindor vor. „Ein paar von den Schränken waren wirklich alt."

Die Bibliothekarin schnüffelte verächtlich. „Das bezweifle ich. Ich werde eine magische Untersuchung auf die Bücherei ausführen, um nach Zerstörungszaubern zu suchen. Wenn ich Spuren davon in der Luft finde, weiß ich, nach wem ich zu suchen habe. Jetzt geht mir aus dem Weg, damit ich dieses Chaos beseitigen kann."

„Ich frage mich, wer das war", überlegte Harry, während sie die Bücherei verließen und sich zu der Masse von Schülern draußen gesellten. Hermine schwieg immer noch, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Na, Mine, wie findest du die Bücherei?"

„Sie ist sehr groß. Und da war eine Menge zu lesen… können wir wieder hingehen, wenn sie aufgeräumt ist?"

„Sicher", antwortete Harry.

Der Rest des Nachmittags verging ruhig und wurde von einer Verwandlungsstunde abgeschlossen. Hermine war zu sehr in ein Buch über Pflanzen vertieft, das Neville ihr geliehen hatte, um Schwierigkeiten zu verursachen, wofür McGonagall überaus dankbar war, da sie ihre letzte Begegnung mit dem Kind nicht im geringsten vergessen hatte.

Das Abendessen veränderte all das.

„Hey, Hermine!", blubberte Lavender. „Ron und Terry haben gesagt, es ist ihnen recht, wenn es deinen Vormündern recht ist."

„Toll! Ich bin sicher, das ist es!"

„Was ist uns recht?", erkundigte Draco sich wachsam.

„Können wir eine Pyjama- Party machen? Bitte, ich schenk euch auch eine Zahnbürste?"

„Wir würden auch zum Aufpassen kommen", sagte Ron, während er sich neben Draco an den Gryffindor- Tisch setzte.

„Ich schätze, dann ist es okay", sagte Harry langsam. Seine Stimme wurde von Hermine und Lavenders Kreischen übertönt.

„Lasst uns Blaise auch einladen!", schlug Hermine vor.

Die vier Vormünder tauschten Blicke aus. Würde das wirklich eine gute Idee sein?

„Ja! Tun wir's!" Lavender sprang von ihrem Stuhl und rannte zum Slytherin- Tisch hinüber, wo Pansy mit ihrer Gruppe saß.

„Er hat Ja gesagt! Und Neville kommt auch! Pansy sagt, dass sie nicht kommt… sie will nicht in Dracos Nähe sein. Aber die Punkte gehen langsam weg."

Und so fanden Draco und Harry sich mit drei wilden Kindern (naja, eigentlich nur zwei; Blaise war extrem still) und drei Freunden (deren Gesellschaft sie als sehr angenehm empfanden) wieder.

Der Abend verlief ruhig. Die Jugendlichen spielten Snape Explodiert und die Kinder malten, unterhielten sich, spielten Backe- backe- Kuchen, streichelten und jagten Karamell oder versuchten, Krummbein von unter dem Schrank hervorzulocken.

„Ich habe ihn noch nie so viel lachen sehen", kommentierte Harry mit Blick auf Blaise.

„Es ist schön zu sehen", stimmte Neville zu. „Hermine scheint merkwürdigerweise einen guten Einfluss auf ihn zu haben."

„Meint ihr, es ist Zeit, dass sie ins Bett gehen?", sagte Draco. „Es ist schon fast Mitternacht."

Ron keuchte auf. „Wir haben Unterricht morgen! Sie hätten schon vor Ewigkeiten im Bett sein müssen!"

Die Kinder wurden ins Bad geschleppt, in Schlafsäcke gesteckt (Hermine in der Mitte, Blaise zu ihrer Rechten und Lav an ihrer linken Seite) und mit Gute- Nacht- Küssen und – Umarmungen versehen. Die Vormünder verteilten sich über den ganzen Raum. Draco und Harry stiegen in ihre Betten. Ron nahm die Couch und Neville den Armsessel. Terry besetzte Hermines Bett.

Aufzustehen war das Schwerste. Die Schüler kämpften wie Tiere um die Dusche (alle bereit, die Tür aufzubrechen, als Draco eine halbe Stunde lang duschte) und sich anzuziehen war eine Katastrophe.

„Hat irgendjemand meinen Umhang gesehen?", donnerte Ron, während er sich durch einen Haufen auf dem Boden wühlte.

„Ich kann meine Socken nicht finden!", brüllte Terry.

„Wer hat Glitzer genommen?", verlangte Draco.

Hermine kicherte.

„Gib ihn mir zurück!"

„Ich habe mein viertes Erinnermich verloren", sagte Neville und sah unter der Couch nach.

„GIB MIR GLITZER ZURÜCK!"

„Hat jemand meine Zahnbürste benutzt?", wollte Harry wissen, der aus dem Badezimmer kam. „Ich kann sie nicht finden."

„Hab meinen Umhang gefunden!", rief Ron triumphierend. „Nein, warte. Das ist der von Neville."

„Dann, glaube ich, trage ich deinen…" Die Jungen tauschten sie aus.

„ICH MEINE ES ERNST, HERMINE!"

„FANG MICH, WENN DU KANNST!"

„Du bist mir auf den Fuß getreten!", rief Lavender und funkelte Terry an. „Pass auf!"

„Brauchst du Hilfe, deinen Schlafsack zusammenzurollen, Blaise?", erkundigte Ron sich und kniete sich neben den kleinen Jungen. Blaise nickte und Ron machte sich an die Arbeit.

„HERMINE HAT MICH GEBISSEN!", jammerte Draco, seinen Arm umklammernd.

„DANN NIMM MIR DAS NÄCHSTE MAL NICHT MEINEN DRACHEN WEG!"

„ER GEHÖRT MIR!"

Endlich waren sie bereit zu gehen. Alle acht quetschten sich an den Gryffindor- Tisch und Harry schnappte sich den Orangensaftkrug für Hermine.

In der Mitte des Frühstücks stellte Hermine sich auf ihren Stuhl. „Ehem!"

Keiner schenkte ihr auch nur im geringsten Beachtung.

„ICH MÖCHTE ETWAS VERKÜNDEN!"

Das brachte alle zum Schweigen. Sie waren das seltsame Kind nun recht gewöhnt und nach dem vorherigen Tag waren sie bereit, allem zu lauschen, das es interessant finden könnte.

„Warum habe ich bloß das Gefühl, dass sie etwas Schlimmes sagen wird?", murmelte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ron achselzuckend. „Vielleicht will sie über die Pyjama- Party reden."

Ron lag falsch und Harry hatte Recht. Denn Hermine sagte:

„ICH HATTE GESTERN NACHT SEX!"

* * *

AN: Review bitte!! Danke^^


	36. Hermine ist Lehrerin!

Hi!

Sorry, dass ich so lange nichts mehr hochgeladen habe. Aber ich hatte die letzte Zeit viel um die Ohren, weil meine Semesterklausuren angestanden hatten. Gestern hab ich die letzte hinter mich gebracht. Und schon heute kommt das neue Kapitel! Na, war ich nicht fleißig?^^

So, jetzt will ich euch auch nicht mehr länger auf die Folter spannen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 36 – Hermine ist Lehrerin!**

Totenstille begegnete Hermines Ankündigung. Draco war erstarrt. Sein Löffel voll Haferbrei blieb bebend in der Luft hängen.

Neville, der sich ein Glas Milch eingegossen hatte, fuhr damit fort, so dass die Flüssigkeit überflutete und die Tischdecke durchtränkte. Nicht dass irgendjemand das bemerkte.

Harry, der etwas Schreckliches erwartet hatte, ohne zu wissen was, legte seinen Kopf auf die Arme und versuchte sich auf den leichtesten Weg zu verschwinden festzulegen. Er könnte apparieren… doch wie Hermine gesagt hatte, war das in Hogwarts nicht möglich und außerdem wusste er sowieso nicht, wie das ging. Vielleicht eine von Fred und Georges Verschwindekapseln… aber er hatte keine bei sich. Sein Tarnumhang? Oben in seinem Zimmer…

Ginny hielt sich den Mund zu, um ihr Lachen zu ersticken, was in einer Art Schnauben mündete. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es so komisch fand… Doch zumindest trug sie überhaupt keine Schuld und musste nicht peinlich berührt sein. Schließlich passte nicht _sie_ auf Hermine auf.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raums fiel Pansy von der Bank, eine Serviette in ihren Mund gestopft, um ihr Kichern zu ersticken, und rollte sich auf dem Boden herum, wobei sie gegen die Bank stieß.

Am Lehrertisch zupfte ein Lächeln an Dumbledores Mund, obwohl er darum kämpfte, ernst zu bleiben. Snape funkelte Hermine und Harry an, denen er die Schuld für die Verkündung zuschrieb. McGonagall hatte ihre Teetasse an die Lippen geführt, um ihr wachsendes Grinsen zu verbergen.

Neben Neville zupfte Blaise am Umhang seines Vormunds. „Was ist Sex?", fragte er leise.

Das durchbrach den Damm. Schüler brüllten vor Lachen und Ginny schlug mit ihren Fäusten auf den Tisch. Mrs. Norris, sichtlich verängstigt von dem Krach (der immer mehr nach Kampfgeheul klang), rannte aus dem Raum, Filch dicht auf den Fersen.

„Was ist daran so lustig?", überlegte Hermine. Sie ließ sich wieder auf die Bank fallen und nahm ihr Glas Orangensaft in die Hand.

„Was ist es?", wiederholte Blaise und schaute zu Neville auf. Der Junge deckte jedoch seine Augen zu und fing an zu lachen.

„Er verliert den Verstand", kommentierte Draco mit einem Nicken zu Neville, der nun vor- und zurückschaukelte.

„Kannst du es ihm verübeln?", murmelte Terry. „Ich sollte auch den Verstand verlieren…"

„Einer von euch reicht schon", stöhnte Harry.

Blaise rutschte zu Hermine hinüber. „Was ist das?", fragte er wieder.

„Es bedeutet, dass wir zusammen geschlafen haben", grinste sie.

„Haben wir?"

„Jaa. Sex ist, wenn zwei Leute im gleichen Alter mit verschiedenen Geschlechtern zusammen schlafen. Und du hast gestern mit mir geschlafen!"

„Habe ich?"

**Rückblende: 3:26 Uhr**

„Rück mal ein Stück", wisperte Hermine. Sie schob Blaise an den rechten Rand seines Schlafsacks.

„W-Was?", gähnte er und rollte sich zur Seite, um Hermine hereinzulassen. „Hermine? Was machst du da?"

„Ich will Sex haben", sagte sie und schmiegte sich neben ihn. Sie zog ihr Kissen von ihrem eigenen Schlafsack. „Das ist doch okay?"

Blaise antwortete nicht. Er war wieder eingeschlafen.

„Schweigen wird immer als Ja angenommen", sagte sie. „Nacht, Blaise."

**6:30 Uhr**

Hermine setzte sich im Bett auf und schaute sich im stillen Gemeinschaftsraum um. Naja… fast still. Ron schnarchte wie ein Bulldozer auf der Couch. Es war erstaunlich, dass überhaupt jemand einschlafen konnte.

Hermine feixte und tätschelte Blaise auf den Kopf. Er hatte ihre Forderung erfüllt. Sie hopste hoch und ging ins Badezimmer.

**Ende der Rückblende**

„Das habe ich vergessen", gab Blaise zu. „Also ist das Sex?"

„Naja, das haben Harry und Draco mir so gesagt. Und sie würden mich nie anlügen."

Inzwischen hatte der Aufruhr in der Großen Halle sich gelegt und alle sahen Harry und Draco erwartungsvoll an. „Warum schauen sie uns an?", flüsterte Harry.

„Weil sie eine Erklärung hören wollen."

„Oh. Übernimm du das."

Draco räusperte sich und stieg auf die Bank. „Harry würde gerne etwas verkünden", sagte er stolz, bevor er wieder Platz nahm.

„Du… du", stammelte Harry, den Finger auf Draco gerichtet.

„Slytherin", feixte Draco.

Harry, der leise vor sich hin fluchte, erhob sich vor der Menge. „Ähm… naja, versteht ihr… äh… Hermine… sie…"

Draco ächzte und zog Harry herunter. „Was er versucht zu sagen", rief Draco, „ist, dass er ihr erzählt hat, Sex bedeutet, miteinander zu schlafen. In Sinne von, was die Definition ist, ohne etwas anderes impliziert zu haben. Sie hatte ein paar ihrer Freunde zu einer Pyjama- Party bei uns… Ich kann nur vermuten, das meint sie damit."

„Also hat sie nicht…"

„Nein", blaffte Draco den Slytherin an, der es gewagt hatte, die Andeutung zu machen.

McGonagall, die sich endlich wieder gefasst hatte, stand auf und schlug mit ihrem Löffel gegen ihr Glas. „Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitte", sagte sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Ich verstehe, dass Sie alle bleiben und sich unterhalten möchten, aber der Unterricht fängt in zwei Minuten an."

Ihre Ankündigung wurde von Hektik und Panik begrüßt.

„ZWEI MINUTEN!", kreischte Terry. Er schob sich eine letzte Scheibe Orange in den Mund. „Wo ist die Zeit bloß hin?"

„Sie ist dafür draufgegangen, dass wir ausgelacht wurden", sagte Neville unglücklich. „Wir haben als Nächstes Verwandlung, richtig?"

„Ja. Und wir sollten uns besser auf die Socken machen", sagte Harry. Er warf sich seine Tasche über die Schulter und packte Hermine mit einem Arm, die protestierte, als ihr halb aufgegessener Doughnut aus ihren Fingern fiel.

„Wir nehmen ihn mit", sagte Draco, der spürte, dass Hermine zum Losschreien ansetzte. Er wickelte den Doughnut in eine Serviette, steckte es in seine Tasche und packte seinen eigenen Stapel Bücher.

Die kleine Gruppe, die aus Harry, Draco, Hermine, Ron, Neville, Terry, Lavender, Blaise und Pansy bestand, wobei letztere sich weigerte, neben Draco zu laufen, sprintete den Korridor entlang und rannte Schüler um, die ihnen im Weg standen. Naja, vielleicht war die Gruppe doch nicht so klein…

„Sorry!", brüllte Harry, als ein Haufen Hufflepuffs von Draco umgerannt wurde, der voranging und nicht einmal darauf Acht gab, wer vor ihm war.

Atemlos kamen sie in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer und stürzten hinein, als gerade die Klingel läutete. „Wir haben es geschafft!", jubelte Ron. „Durch das ganze Schloss in zwei Minuten! Das muss Rekord sein!"

„Der offizielle Rekord, Mr. Weasley, liegt bei einer Minute und sechs Komma vier Sekunden", sagte McGongall, die aus ihrem Büro hereintrat und an dem Rotschopf vorbeirauschte.

„Sie haben tatsächlich die Zeit gestoppt?", fragte Terry mit offenem Mund. „Warum?"

„Damals hat Hogwarts alle möglichen Wettrennen und Feste abgehalten, um die Schüler in Topform zu halten. Dieses Wettrennen von der Großen Halle zu meinem Raum war sehr beliebt und ebenso das von der Großen Halle zu der Falltür von Sibyll."

„Warum machen wir das nicht mehr?", fragte Pansy, während sie ihr Haar zurechtzupfte.

„Es gab keinen freien Raum im Stundenplan mehr. Aber vielleicht könnte ich Albus das nächste Jahr darauf ansprechen… wir könnten einen Unterricht für Leibesübungen einrichten."

Neville erblasste, als McGonagall zur Vorderseite des Raumes schritt, ein nachdenkliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Mir gefällt so etwas gar nicht", sagte er nervös.

„Wenn sie von Sportunterricht redet, stimme ich Neville zu", sagte Harry. Er konnte sich immer noch an eine seiner Sportstunden erinnern…

**Rückblende: Kindergarten**

„In Ordnung, stellt euch an der weißen Linie auf", bellte eine große, ziemlich korpulente Frau, die eine Pfeife im Mund hatte. „Schnell!"

Der kleine sechsjährige Harry beeilte sich, eine Stelle in der Reihe zu finden, was schließlich ganz am Ende war. Die Lehrerin Mrs. Wiegel stolzierte die Reihe lang und zählte sie durch. Harry war eine Zwei.

„Alle Zweien aufs Außenfeld und Einsen zum Schlag." Harry warf der Sicherheit der Seitenlinie einen letzten Blick zu und trottete dann davon, um sich zu seinen Klassenkameraden zu gesellen.

Kickball war ein Lieblingsspiel der Kinder in Harrys Schule. Und ihre Lehrerin Mrs. Todd liebte diese Sportart und nutzte jede Gelegenheit, es die Kinder spielen zu lassen. Die freundliche Sportlehrerin war jedoch krank und Mrs. Wiegel war ihre Vertretung.

Mit beinahe unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit rollte die Vertretungslehrerin den Ball zu den Kickern. Er haute das Kind um. „TOMMY!", kreischte sein Zwilling, der neben seinem Bruder auf die Knie fiel. „STIRB NICHT!"

„Bring ihn zur Krankenschwester", befahl Mrs. Wiegel. „Wenn ihr es nicht aushalten könnt, dann geht raus."

Der nächste Kicker schaffte es, den Ball zu treffen, der durch die Luft segelte. Harry rannte unter dem wachsenden Schatten, die Hände ausgestreckt.

_RUMMS!_

Der Ball kollidierte hart mit seinem Gesicht und Harry stürzte von der Wucht um. Seine Brille, die er dieses Jahr bekommen hatte, wurde von seiner Nase gestoßen.

„Bist du okay?", erkundigte sich einer seiner Teamkameraden, der sich bückte und Harrys Brille aufhob. Im Kindergarten hatte Dudley noch keinen Einfluss auf Harrys Klassenkameraden gehabt und keiner war gemein zu Harry, weil er Angst hatte.

„Mir geht's gut", sagte Harry und setzte sich benommen auf.

Ein paar Minuten später wechselte sein Team zur Kickerbox. Harry war der dritte Kicker. Er holte tief Luft und wappnete sich innerlich.

Der Ball kam als leuchtend roter Punkt. Er kam näher. Und näher.

Und dann sah Harry nur noch Dunkelheit.

**Ende der Rückblende**

„Definitiv kein Sport", schauderte Harry.

„Sport macht Spaß!", erwiderte Terry. „Es gibt eine Menge Sportarten. Und Warmmachübungen sind das Beste! Damals in der vierten Klasse, bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, mussten wir einen Kilometer um die Schule herumjoggen! Das war toll!"

„Du bist einer von diesen Sport- Freaks", entgegnete Harry. „Die athletischen Menschen, die dieses Zeug _gerne_ tun."

„Richtig."

„Ich will ja nicht dumm klingen, aber was meint ihr mit Sport?", wollte Ron wissen. Draco, Pansy und Neville nickten eifrig.

„Das hat man in Muggle- Schulen. Es ist furchtbar… furchtbar und gefährlich."

„Professor McGonagall sagt gerade etwas", raunte Hermine und stupste Harry an, damit er schwieg. „Seid leise! Ich kann nichts hören!"

Die Gruppe verstummte, bevor die Lehrerin sie dafür zurechtwies, und zog ihre Textbücher hervor.

„…ist nicht so schwierig wie die meisten, aber es ist Vorsicht angeraten. Bitte kommen sie nach vorne und suchen Sie sich ein Frettchen aus."

Draco, der einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche genommen hatte, verschluckte sich.

„Aber wir haben schon eins", grinste Ron und zeigte auf Draco.

„Du siehst nicht aus wie ein Frettchen", stellte Hermine fest.

„Das ist ein alter Witz", lachte Harry. „In der vierten Klasse ist Draco von einem Professor hier in eins verwandelt worden."

„Das ist gar nicht witzig", sagte Draco finster.

„Ich gehe eins holen!", quietschte Hermine. Sie rannte nach vorne und kam mit einem schwarzen Frettchen zurück. „Ist es nicht süß?"

„Ich fand, Draco hat viel besser ausgesehen", feixte Pansy und tätschelte ihn auf den Kopf. Als sie Dracos düsteren Blick sah, sagte sie hastig: „War nur ein Witz!"

„Was sollen wir überhaupt machen?", fragte Neville, während er sein eigenes braunes Frettchen streichelte. „Hat jemand zugehört?"

„Ich!", rief Hermine. Sie hüpfte auf und ab. „Aber… ich sag es nicht."

„Oh, komm schon, Hermine. Bitte verrate es uns", bettelte Harry.

„Nur, wenn ich meinen Doughnut wiederhaben kann."

„Gib ihr den Doughnut", befahl Harry. Draco zog ihn aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn Hermine, die glücklich hineinbiss. „Also, was sollen wir machen?"

„Blättert zu Seite einundsiebzig und befolgt die Anweisungen", sagte Hermine, während sie einen weiteren Bissen von ihrem rosafarbenen Doughnut nahm.

Die Gruppe gehorchte. „Wir sollen sie in Ferngläser verwandeln", verkündete Draco.

„Aber ihr werdet sie wieder in Frettchen verwandeln, wenn ihr fertig seid, oder?", fragte Hermine, der Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte Harry langsam.

Ein Funkeln trat in Hermines Augen und Harry schluckte. Diesen Blick bekam sie immer, wenn ihr älteres Selbst von .R sprach.

„Hermine, du kannst die Frettchen nicht in Frettchen zurückverwandeln", sagte Draco sachte.

„Doch, kann ich! Ihr könnt sie nicht einfach so lassen! Sie sind Lebewesen! Und sie verdienen, in Freiheit zu leben! Wer sagt, dass sie bestimmte Gegenstände bleiben müssen?"

„Die Lehrer", sagte Terry.

Inzwischen hatte Hermines Ausbruch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler und sogar McGonagall erweckt.

„Warum verdammen wir sie zu einem Leben voll Elend, wenn sie frei sein könnten?", fuhr sie fort. „Sind sie nicht auch Teil der Erde? Unserer Welt? Ohne sie würden wir nicht die Gesellschaft sein, die wir heute sind!"

„Sie hat ein klein Bisschen Recht", sagte Neville leise. „Es ist irgendwie gemein, dass wir sie verwandeln."

„Irgendwie? Da liegst du falsch! Das ist Tiermisshandlung! Wir erniedrigen sie zu unserem eigenen Vergnügen! Woher wissen wir, dass die Transformation ihnen nicht wehtut? Was wissen wir schon von diesen armen Tieren?"

„Miss Granger, bitte beruhigen Sie sich", wies McGonagall an. Das Kind hatte das Frettchen ihrer Gruppe aufgehoben und hielt es verschiedenen Leuten vor die Nase, um ihren Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Es gibt gewisse Gesetze, die die Tiere, die wir hier haben, betreffen."

„Was für Gesetze?"

„Die Tiere, wie es bekannt ist, fühlen nichts während der Transformation. Es war Teil eines Programms, das ein Tierrechtsaktivist vor vielen Jahren erstellt hat. Und bei allen Tieren, die wir benutzen, sind die Gedanken blank, sobald der Zauber auf sie gelegt wird, damit sie nichts denken, wenn sie sich nicht bewegen können. Wenn der Gegenzauber angewandt wird, gewinnt das Tier seine Erinnerung zurück."

„Aber es ist trotzdem gemein, sie zu verwandeln. Was, wenn sie gar kein Gegenstand sein wollen?"

„In dieser Hinsicht haben sie gar keine andere Wahl, Miss Granger. Ich kann Ihnen aber versichern, dass Hogwarts seine Tiere befreit, so dass sie das nächste Jahr noch mal benutzt werden können."

„Oh." Hermine nahm wieder ihr nachdenkliches Gesicht an. „Ich schätze, dann ist es in Ordnung."

Dankbar, dass die Debatte gelöst war, begannen Harry und Draco die Anweisungen zu lesen, während Hermine zu Lavender hinüberwanderte. „Ist dir auch so langweilig wie mir?"

„Noch mehr", seufzte Lavender. „Terry will mich nicht das Frettchen halten lassen… er hat Angst, dass es mich beißt."

„Oh, wer ist das?", fragte Hermine und zeigte auf ein Mädchen, das gerade ins Zimmer zu McGonagalls Schreibtisch getreten war, eine Nachricht in der Hand.

„Ich weiß nicht."

McGonagall nickte und sprach mit dem Mädchen, bevor sie die Notiz entgegnnahm. Das Mädchen ging wieder.

Hermine und Lavender sahen zu, wie die Professorin den Brief las.

„Entschuldigt mich, Klasse", sagte sie. „Ich muss Sie für ein paar Minuten alleinlassen. Kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass Sie sich benehmen?"

Nicken und leise Erwiderungen „Ja, Professor" waren zu sehen und zu hören.

„Wenn irgendetwas passiert, werde ich Hauspunkte abziehen." Die Frau rauschte aus dem Raum.

„Ich weiß etwas, das den Laden in Schwung bringt!", grinste Hermine. „Draco und Harry benutzen Wörter, die ich nicht wiederholen soll. Also warum bringe ich sie nicht allen bei?"

„Aber wenn du sie nicht wiederholen sollst, warum tust du es dann?"

„Weil sie es mir verboten haben", feixte Hermine. „Willst du ein paar von den anderen Kindern auftreiben gehen?"

„Sicher! Wir treffen uns vorne."

Die Gruppe der beiden Mädchen schaffte es, die Patil- Zwillinge, Gregory Goyle und Susan Bones zusammenzutrommeln. „Okay, Leute", sagte Hermine grinsend. Sie nahm ein Stück Kreide in die Hand. „Ich bin hier, um euch ein paar Vokabeln zu sagen, die unsere Vormünder benutzen."

„Sind da böse Wörter dabei?", erkundigte sich Susan.

„Ich glaube, das sind alles böse Wörter."

„Toll!", riefen Parvati und Padma im Chor.

„Okay, erstes Wort", grinste Hermine und schrieb es an die Tafel. „Reiht euch mal alle in einer… naja, Reihe auf. Wenn ich auf euch zeige, lest ihr den Buchstaben vor, der dem folgt, den die Person vor euch vorgelesen hat, okay?"

„Hä?", machte Goyle, der sich in der Nase bohrte.

„Du bekommst schon noch den Dreh raus", versicherte Hermine. „Ich fange an. B!" Sie richtete die Kreide auf Parvati.

„A!"

„Du bist dran, Padma."

„S!"

„Gregory?"

„Äh…"

„Nee, falscher Buchstabe. Weiß es jemand?"

„T!", rief Parvati, auf- und abhüpfend.

„Das ist richtig. Gut gemacht", lobte Hermine. „Lav?"

„A!"

„Susan?"

„R!"

„Okay, Greg. Kennst du den letzten Buchstaben?"

„Kennt jemand den letzten Buchstaben?"

„D!", sagte Lavender.

„Super! Weiß jemand, wie man das Wort ausspricht?"

Alle schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wisst ihr, was es heißt?"

Wieder wurden Köpfe geschüttelt.

„Zuallererst: Das ist ein Schimpfwort. So hat Harry Draco ein Mal genannt. Ich schätze, es ist ziemlich schlimm, weil Harry sich fürchterlich aufgeregt hat, als er es selbst realisiert hat. Das Wort heißt Bastard. Bass- tard. Spricht mir nach."

„Bastard."

„Nochmal!"

„Bastard!"

Die Schüler, die still an ihren Tischen gearbeitet hatten, sprangen auf. „Hermine!", tadelte Harry. Er ging zu McGonagalls Tisch nach vorn und nahm ihr die Kreide aus der Hand. „Dieses Wort benutzen wir nicht in der Schule!"

„Aber du hast es doch auch getan."

„Das war ein Fehler. Jetzt entschuldige dich dafür, dass du einen Aufruhr veranstaltet hast, und setz dich still in die Ecke. Das sind Ausdrücke… nichts, was man wiederholen sollte." Mit einem strengen Blick auf die anderen Kinder sagte er: „Das gilt auch für euch. Ich will dieses Wort nicht noch mal hören, verstanden?"

Sie nickten alle feierlich und gesellten sich zu Hermine in die Ecke. „Das ist nicht gerade das, was ich im Sinn hatte", murmelte Harry.

„Wenigstens sind sie jetzt aus dem Weg", erwiderte Draco. „Lass sie einfach. Sie unterhalten sich doch nur… aber ganz ehrlich, siehst du, was für einen schlechten Einfluss du auf sie hast."

„Ich? Du bist doch der Slytherin, der ihr diese ganzen Tricks beibringt."

„Was für Tricks?", fragte Draco unschuldig.

Harry hüstelte und versuchte, Draco von vorhin zu imitieren. „Harry würde gerne etwas verkünden. Was zur Hölle war das denn?"

„Das war ich als Slytherin. Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass ich dort bin und du in Gryffindor, Harry. Ich bin gemein… und du bist nett."

„Du bist nicht immer gemein. Du hast eine gute Seite. Ich meine… wir beide sind einen langen Weg gegangen. Noch letztes Jahr sind wir uns ständig an die Gurgeln gegangen und du hast versucht, mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Und jetzt sind wir auf Freundschaftsbasis, wir _helfen_ einander sogar und wir haben beide den Job, auf einen Miniatur- Dämon aufzupassen."

Draco nickte und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf seinen Tisch. „Müssen wir, oder nicht? Es ist… irgendwie fast nett. Du bist nicht so schlimm, wie ich gedacht hatte. Ich schätze, ich werde Dumbledore eines Tages danken müssen, dass er uns alle in eine Gruppe gesteckt hat."

„Wollen wir uns wieder daran machen, dieses Frettchen festzunageln?", schlug Harry vor und deutete auf das Frettchen, an dem sie gearbeitet hatte. Sein Kopf hatte die Linsen von Ferngläsern, doch der Rest bestand immer noch aus Fell. „Es sind Zeiten wie diese, in denen ich mir wirklich wünschte, Hermine wäre nicht… sie wäre hier." Draco stimmte aus ganzem Herzen zu.

In ihrer Ecke gab Hermine weiter Unterricht. „Das ist ein Wort, das Draco benutzt hat", sagte sie und zeigte auf das Papier. „Obwohl ich ehrlich nicht weiß, was daran so schlimm ist."

„Vogel", las Susan. „Nein… das ist ein normales Wort. Oder?"

„Richtig", stimmte Lavender zu. „Ich frage mich, warum er das benutzt hat."

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Wollen wir weitergehen?" Nicken. „Okay. Den nächsten Ausdruck benutzt Ron oft."

„Darf ich raten?" Lavender kicherte. „Verdammte Scheiße?"

„Genau!", grinste Hermine. Zum Rest der Schüler sagte er: „Wir haben herausgefunden, dass dieser Ausdruck benutzt wird, wenn etwas wirklich Merkwürdiges passiert oder wenn die Person, die es sagt, wütend ist. Sprecht mir nach. Verdammte Scheiße!"

„Verdammte Scheiße!"

„Nochmal!"

„Verdammte Scheiße!"

„WAS IST HIER LOS?"

Im Raum wurde es schlagartig still. Den Kindern erstarben die Worte auf den Lippen. Die Schüler in der Klasse schauten die Gruppe entsetzt an, vor allem da Harry sie bereits ausgeschimpft hatte.

„Ihr alle, Nachsitzen heute Abend", sagte McGonagall. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten vor Wut. „In all meinen Jahren als Lehrerin an Hogwarts habe ich noch _nie_ solch empörendes Betragen gesehen. Und keiner von euch hat auch nur einen Finger gerührt, um es zu stoppen."

„Aber wir – "

„Kein Aber, Mr. Potter. Ich werde Sie alle, einschließlich die Kinder, um Punkte Acht hier vorfinden. Wenn Sie zu spät kommen, werde ich noch mehr Punkte abziehen. Apropos…"

Die Verwandlungslehrerin ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, sechzig von Slytherin, vierzig von Hufflepuff und fünfzig von Ravenclaw."

„Professor, Sie können uns nicht so viele Punkte abziehen!", rief Pansy. „Wir sollten all dieselbe Menge abgezogen bekommen! Das ist nicht fair!"

„Lass es!", sagte Ernie, der zufrieden mit dem Abzug war.

„Sehr richtig, Miss Parkinson. Selbst wenn mehr Slytherins hier sind, sind alle gleich schuld. Sechzig Punkte Abzug von allen."

„Aber ich will nicht nachsitzen!", jammerte Hermine.

„Dafür ist es zu spät, Miss Granger. Ich sehe Sie alle um Acht heute Abend. Keine Ausnahmen."

_KRACH!_

Nevilles Frettchen flog in die Höhe und durch die Decke.

„Weitere zehn Punkte", knurrte McGonagall. Es klingelte, bevor noch mehr Schaden angerichtet werden konnte.

Die Schüler rasten zur Tür, Frettchen wurden in den Kasten geschmissen, einige halb verwandelt und blind und unbeweglich. Ein gemeinsamer Gedanke von allen Sechstklässlern in McGonagalls Verwandlungsklasse war: Wie zur Hölle sahen ihre Nachsitzstunden aus?

* * *

AN: Review bitte!!! Danke^^


	37. Nachsitzen mit McGonagall

So, liebe Leserinnen und Leser! Bald ist die Achterbahnfahrt von Hermine, Harry und Draco zu Ende. Denn hier ist schon das VORletzte Kapitel!

Dafür hat das Kapitel es in sich! Hier geht es um Leben und Tod! Und zwar wortwörtlich^^

Also viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 37 – Nachsitzen mit McGonagall**

„Aber… aber ich musste noch nie zuvor nachsitzen", schniefte Hermine, die auf der Couch saß, ein Kästchen Taschentücher in ihrem Schoß, und sich alle paar Sekunden die Nase schnaubte. „Mommy und Daddy… sie werden sich so aufregen, wenn sie davon hören."

„Nachsitzen ist nicht so schlimm", versicherte Draco ihr.

„Doch, ist es", schluchzte sie und presste ihr Gesicht in ein Kissen. In einer gedämpfteren Stimme sagte sie: „Man kriegt sie, wenn man in Schwierigkeiten steckt… ich habe noch nie in Schwierigkeiten gesteckt."

Draco und Harry hoben bei dem letzten Kommentar die Augenbrauen, schwiegen jedoch. „Es ist schon okay, Mine", tröstete Harry und tätschelte dem Mädchen den Kopf. „Deine Eltern müssen überhaupt nicht davon erfahren."

„Wirklich?" Hermine schaute langsam von dem Kissen auf. „Ich muss es ihnen… nicht erzählen?"

„Richtig. In Hogwarts werden deine Eltern nicht von den Nachsitzstunden hören, es sei denn der Schulleiter hält es für nötig."

Hermines Gesicht heiterte sich auf. Und dann eine Sekunde später verfinsterte es sich wieder. „Aber ich stecke trotzdem im Schwierigkeiten. Und ich kann Mommy und Daddy nicht anlügen, wenn ich nach Hause komme… es ist nicht richtig."

„Naja… wenn sie nicht nachfragen, brauchst du nicht zu lügen", feixte Draco.

„Aber was ist, wenn sie es doch tun?"

„Dann steckst du in Schwierigkeiten."

Hermine brach wieder in Tränen aus. „Ich… ich weiß… nicht einmal… was ich… falsch gemacht habe!", jammerte sie. Sie trommelte mit ihren Fäusten auf das Kissen ein.

„Du hast den anderen Kindern Ausdrücke beigebracht", sagte Harry.

„A- aber… warum… ist das… schlimm?"

„Wir dürfen diese Wörter nicht benutzen", erklärte Draco. „Sie sind böse und die Lehrer wollen sie nicht hören. Wir sagen sie nur, wenn keine Lehrer in der Nähe sind."

„Und nicht einmal das sollten wir tun", unterbrach Harry, bevor Hermine noch auf irgendwelche Gedanken kam. „Aber Wörter wie Verflixt oder Mist sind okay."

„Was ist mit Papperlapapp?"

„Was für eine Pappe?", fragte Draco.

„Das ist auch in Ordnung", sagte Harry.

„Was ist mit Muffins?"

„Das geht auch."

„Toffee?"

„Wie viele Worte hast du denn noch?", brummte Draco. Er riss Hermine das Kissen aus der Hand und legte es sich über den Kopf.

„Viele Worte! Mommy sagt sie die ganze Zeit. Was ist mit Humbug?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass alle Wörter, die deine Mom benutzt, in Ordnung sind", sagte Harry müde. Er ließ sich auf einen Armsessel fallen, worauf Karamell auf seinen Bauch sprang.

„Wann ist noch mal Nachsitzen?", wollte Draco wissen, während er die Augen schloss, um ein Mittagsschläfchen zu halten.

„Um acht", sagte Hermine schniefend.

„Und wie spät ist es jetzt?", fragte Harry, der es sich ebenfalls bequem machte.

„Sieben Uhr neunundfünfzig."

„Das ist schön…" Ein paar Sekunden Pause. „HAST DU SIEBEN UHR NEUNUNDFÜNFZIG GESAGT?", kreischte Harry. Er sprang auf die Füße, so dass Karamell mit einem leisen Plumps auf den Boden fiel. „WIR SIND ZU SPÄT! WIR SCHAFFEN ES NIE RECHTZEITIG!"

„Nur ein Witz", grinste Hermine. „Es ist sechs Uhr dreißig."

Harry wirkte völlig außer sich, das Gesicht grellrot und mit steinernem Blick. „Draco", quietschte Hermine und kletterte über Draco, damit sie zwischen ihm und dem Couchrücken war. „Rette mich."

„Rette dich selbst", erwiderte der Slytherin. Er packte eine Decke vom Sofa und zog sie über sich. „Ich versuche zu schlafen."

„Er kommt näher…"

„Zum letzten Mal, lass mich schlafen", knurrte Draco und schlang einen Arm um Glitzer.

„DRACO!", kreischte Hermine, als Harry angriff. Der Slytherin brüllte auf, als Harry eine Faust in sein Gesicht rammte in seinem Versuch, an Hermine heranzukommen.

„GEH VON MIR RUNTER, POTTER!", verlangte Draco, während er versuchte, Harrys Fäuste abzufangen, damit er ihn nicht mehr schlug. Doch der Gryffindor beachtete ihn nicht und realisierte nicht einmal, dass es Draco war, den er da vermöbelte (was eigentlich gut war, da es sich um Kindesmissbrauch handeln würde, wenn er Mine in die Hände bekam).

„WEHR DICH, DU IDIOT!", rief Hermine, die sich die Decke über den Kopf zog und Glitzer in ihren Armen versteckte.

Draco, obwohl wütend über Hermines Wortwahl (nämlich, dass sie ihn einen Idiot genannt hatte), sah einen Sinn in ihrer Bemerkung. Er würde nicht so übel verprügelt werden, wenn er anfing, selbst ein paar Schläge zu landen.

„LOS, DRACO!", jubelte das Kind, das nun unter der Decke hervorschaute, da beide Jungen auf dem Boden lagen und nicht auf der Couch. „HAU IHN ZU BREI!"

Doch allzu bald wurde Hermine langweilig und ihr Applaus erstarb zu einem „Ja…". Sie sprang vom Couchrücken und verschwand in Dracos Zimmer, um etwas zum Lesen zu finden… etwas, das kein Märchen war. Sie wollte lernen und die Geschichte für die Schlafenszeit aufheben. Keiner der Jungen bemerkte sie, da beide noch vor Wut die Zähne bleckten und versuchten, einander auszuschalten.

Hermine öffnete den Koffer des Slytherins und wühlte sich durch einige der Texte, bis sie schließlich mit einem dicken schwarzen Ordner hervorkam, in dem Pergamentseiten mit Notizen steckten. „Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste – Die drei Unverzeihlichen", las Hermine die kursive Schrift vor. „Das klingt interessant."

Das Mädchen ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum an Harry und Draco vorbei, die nun beide um Dracos Zauberstab rangen, während Harrys mehrere Meter entfernt verlassen dalag. Mit einem Achselzucken lief Hermine hinüber, hob den einsamen Zauberstab auf und verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

_Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste – Die drei Unverzeihlichen_

_Dienstag, 18. Sept._

_Draco Malfoy_

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – Moody_

_IMMER WACHSAM!_

_Erstens: __**Imperius- Fluch**_

_- Der Zauberspruch lautet Imperio._

_- Gibt dem Ausführenden Kontrolle über die Aktionen des Opfers_

_- Beispiele:_

_-- tanzende Spinne_

_-- Blaise jonglierend (er kann es nicht!)_

Hermine hielt im Lesen inne. Wie konnte Blaise in Dracos Notizen erwähnt sein, wenn er erst fünf war? War das ein anderer Blaise? Achselzuckend fuhr sie fort.

_Zweitens: Cruciatus- Fluch_

_IMMER WACHSAM!_

_- Der Zauberspruch lautet Crucio._

_- Verursacht enorme Schmerzen beim Opfer. Kann Hirnschäden, Erinnerungsverlust, Nutzlosigkeit der Glieder etc. hervorrufen. Je länger er auf das Opfer gelegt wird, desto mehr neigt er dazu, permanent Schäden zurückzubehalten._

_- Um den Cruciatus- Fluch effektiv einzusetzen, muss der Ausführende des Zaubers die andere Person verletzen __**wollen**__._

_IMMER WACHSAM! (Könntest du mal aufhören, das zu sagen, du verdammter Bastard?)_

Ein großer Tintenklecks bedeckte den Rest von Dracos Gefluche, daneben eine kleine Notiz vonMoody, die Draco zum Nachsitzen verdonnerte.

_-Beispiel:_

_-- Spinne _

_Drittens: __**Tötungsfluch**_

_- Der Zauberspruch lautet Avada Kedavra_

_- Opfer stirbt bei Kontakt mit dem Zauber. Grün ist die Farbe der Magie dieses Zaubers. Keine Schutzzauber können diesen Fluch abhalten. Physikalische Objekte können es, solange sie mit magischen Kräften gestärkt sind._

_- Wie beim __**Cruciatus- Fluch **__muss der Ausführende den Opfer tot sehen wollen._

_- Beispiel:_

_-- Moody hat Spinne getötet_

_IMMER WACHSAM, MALFOY! (ARGH! Hör auf, das hervorzuheben!)_

„Der klingt interessant", überlegte Hermine und tippte mit Harrys Zauberstab nachdenklich gegen die Seite. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass sie wirklich funktionieren werden. Ich meine, warum sollte Hogwarts den Schülern das beibringen?"

Plötzlich kam dem Mädchen eine Idee. „Draco wusste, dass ich sein Zeug durchwühlen würde! Er bewahrt es hier auf, um mich reinzulegen! Dieser gemeine…" Der Anfang ihres langen Wortschwalls brach ab. Sie konnte Rache üben. Sie könnte einen dieser Zauber an Draco ausprobieren. Schließen funktionierten sie nicht. Grinsend trat Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo beide Jungen auf dem Boden nebeneinander lagen, farbenfrohe Prellungen über die Haut verteilt.

„Stirb… Malfoy", keuchte Harry und stupste Draco leicht gegen den Arm.

„Nein… stirb du", erwiderte Draco und tapste mit einem Fuß auf Harrys Bein. „Ich werde… mich... nie ergeben…"

„Dann… töte ich… dich", entgegnete Harry matt und versuchte, Draco noch einmal zu pieksen, doch seine Hand verfehlte und traf den Teppich.

Hermine zögerte mit ihrem Zauberstab. Sie konnte gar nicht _so_ wütend auf Draco sein. Sicher, er hatte die falschen Informationen in seinen Koffer für sie deponiert, aber er hatte sie vor Harry gerettet. Er verdiente es nicht verflucht zu werden. Harry aber schon, dafür dass er so gemein zu ihr gewesen war, nur weil sie ihm eine falsche Uhrzeit genannt hatte. Doch sie war nicht sehr wütend auf ihn… und in den Notizen stand, dass sie es ernst meinen musste.

Sie lief zu Harry hinüber und trat den Jungen leicht in die Seite. „Steh auf und stell dich mir, du Feigling", kommandierte sie, den Zauberstab hinter ihr Ohr geklemmt.

Harry ächzte und sah benommen durch seine zerbrochene Brille zu ihr hoch. „Was?"

„Ich werde dich dafür töten, dass du Draco wehgetan hast. Jetzt steh auf."

„Zu… müde… Komm… morgen… wieder."

Knurrend versetzte Hermine dem Gryffindor einen weiteren Tritt und sprang dann auf seinen Bauch. Sie stieg herunter (nachdem sie einige Male auf- und abgehüpft war) und raste zu dem Fenster hinüber, wo sie „ihren" Zauberstab zog.

Inzwischen hatte Harry genug. Er rappelte sich auf und warf seine Brille auf den Boden (auch wenn er nun so gut wie blind war, war es besser, als aus Versehen Glas ins Auge zu bekommen). Er rückte auf Hermine zu, Zorn in seinen Augen blitzend.

„Komm schon! Versuch, mich zu schlagen!", höhnte Hermine, die sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte. Sie wollte nicht geschlagen werden, aber sie brauchte einen guten Grund, um wütend auf Harry zu werden.

Harry, der immer noch nicht ganz begriffen hatte, dass Hermine erst fünf war (Dracos Schlag gegen seinen Kopf schien seinen Verstand beeinträchtigt haben), griff an, die Fäuste auf sie gerichtet. Aber Hermine wich aus und der Junge erwischte nur eine Handvoll Haare, die er zurückriss, so dass mehrere Strähnen ausgerissen wurden.

Das war alles, das Hermine brauchte.

„DU HAST MEINE HAARE RUINIERT! DU WIRST LEIDEN!"

Draco, der gerade erst seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte, setzte sich auf, um zu beobachten, was Hermine als nächstes tat. Keiner hatte erwartet, was nun geschah.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ein grell grüner Blitz schoss aus dem Ende des Zauberstabs direkt auf Harry zu, dessen Augen sich vor Schock weiteten. Eine Sekunde später fiel er vornüber zu Boden, die Augen geschlossen.

„HARRY!", rief Draco und sprintete zu seinem gefallenen Freund. Er nahm sein Handgelenk und fühlte nach einem Puls… da war keiner. Er konnte auch nicht die Brust des Jungen heben und senken sehen. Er hatte nicht berücksichtigt, dass Harry einen unglaublich dicken Pullover trug und man durch die Schichten nichts sehen oder fühlen konnte.

„Keine Sorge, er lebt noch. Das ist ein gefälschter Fluch, den du dir ausgedacht hast, um mich zu veräppeln", sagte Hermine. Sie kniete sich neben Harrys Körper.

„Wovon redest du da?", fragte Draco, in dessen Augen Tränen schimmerten, obwohl er sie nicht fallen ließ. „Avada Kedavra ist ein echter Fluch. Er bringt wirklich Leute um. Und du hast Harry umgebracht."

„Nein… nein, habe ich nicht. Er… er ist nicht tot. Er kann nicht tot sein." Aber als Hermine in Dracos Gesicht sah, die Regungslosigkeit von Harry betrachtete, realisierte sie endlich, was sie getan hatte. „DAS WOLLTE ICH NICHT! WACH AUF!", schluchzte sie und schüttelte Harry an den Schultern. „WACH AUF!"

Draco zerrte Harry auf die Füße und legte einen Schwebezauber auf ihn. „Komm", sagte er sachte zu Hermine. Die Tränen verschwanden aus seinen Augen und auf seinem Gesicht lag eine Maske der Ruhe. „Wir gehen zu McGonagall."

Schniefend folgte Hermine ihm, nachdem sie Harrys Brille in die Tasche geschoben hatte. Keiner bemerkte die tote Fliege, die auf Harrys Pullover saß und deren schwarzer Körper fast unsichtbar darauf war.

Als sie den Verwandlungsraum erreichte, war es zwei Minuten nach Acht. Und als sie hineintraten, sah McGonagall von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, wo sie gesessen und die Zeit gestoppt hatte, wie lange diese Gruppe brauchte. Doch die Belehrung, zu der sie ansetzen wollte, erstarb ihr auf den Lippen, als sie Harry sah, der unheimlich still hinter Draco schwebte.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

„Harry ist tot. Hermine hat ihn umgebracht", flüsterte Draco. Er wich dem Blick der Lehrerin aus. „Es war ein Unfall… es war keine Absicht."

„Wie?" war alles, das McGonagall fragte. Sie trat hinter dem Tisch hervor und näherte sich Harry.

„Tötungsfluch", sagte der Slytherin leise. „Sie hat geglaubt, dass er nicht funktionieren würde."

„Miss Granger?"

Das Kind warf sich an McGonagall. Tränen strömten ihre Wangen herunter. „Ich will Harry zurück!", schluchzte sie in den Umhang. „Bring ihn zurück!"

„Ist er wirklich… tot?", sagte Ron ungläubig. War das ein Scherz von Draco? Doch als Draco zu ihm sah, eine einzelne Träne auf seiner Wange, wusste Ron die Wahrheit. Draco weinte nie. Niemals. Und wenn er es jetzt tat… „Nein…", keuchte Ron.

Er marschierte zu Harry hinüber und packte seinen besten Freund an den Schultern. „WACH SOFORT AUF!" Keine Reaktion. Ron hielt eine Sekunde inne, um nachzudenken. „ICH WERDE GINNY SAGEN, DASS DU SIE HÄSSLICH FINDEST!"

„Was? Nein! Tu das nicht!", rief Harry, der in Rons Händen zu Leben erwachte. Der Rotschopf schrie auf und wich zurück, während Dracos Schwebezauber erlöschte, so dass Harry zu Boden stürzte. Mit einem Ächzen stand Harry auf. „Was geht hier vor sich?"

„Ist er ein Geist?", flüsterte Terry.

„Wirkte auf mich ganz schön echt", schauderte Ron und starrte Harry mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Angst an.

„Du bist gestorben", informierte Draco ihn. „Und jetzt bist du wieder am Leben."

„Ich bin gestorben?"

„ICH HABE DICH UMGEBRACHT!", jammerte Hermine. „ICH DACHTE, ES WÜRDE NICHT FUNKTIONIEREN!"

„Sie hat dich mit dem Tötungsfluch getroffen", sagte Draco leise. „Ich habe es gesehen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum. Erinnerst du dich daran?"

Harry schloss die Augen, um nachzudenken. Er hatte Hermine herumgejagt und versucht, sie zu schlagen (_„Böser Harry!", tadelte er sich selbst)_, als er ihr ein paar Haare herausgerissen hatte. Hermine hatte ihn mit etwas angebrüllt und dann einen Fluch mit _seinem_ Zauberstab abgeschossen. Doch kurz bevor der Fluch ihn getroffen hatte, hatte er einen kleinen schwarzen Punkt vor seinem Sichtfeld gesehen. Dann war alles schwarz geworden.

„Hey! Was ist das?", fragte Lavender, die neben Harry stand und etwas von seinem Shirt zog. „Igitt! Das ist eine tote Fliege!"

„Die Fliege muss vor Harry geflogen sein und den Fluch abgefangen haben", realisierte Draco.

„Das muss der schwarze Punkt gewesen sein", bestätigte Harry nickend.

„Und dann bist du in Ohnmacht gefallen", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Aber warum habe ich keinen Puls gespürt?", fragte Draco.

„Er trägt einen Pullover", erwiderte Pansy. „Hast du denn den Ärmel hochgekrempelt?"

„…"

„Draco!"

„Sorry", sagte der Blondschopf verlegen.

McGonagall atmete erleichtert aus. „Jetzt nehmen Sie bitte Platz und ich werde Ihnen Ihre Nachsitzstunde erklären. Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy? Ich werde Sie dieses Mal angesichts der Umstände verschonen. Miss Granger, Sie ebenfalls, aber Sie unterlassen solche Aktionen in Zukunft, verstanden?"

„Ja, Professor", sagte Hermine kleinlaut. Sie drehte sich zu Harry und umarmte ihn. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie.

Harry drückte sie ebenfalls an sich. „Es ist schon gut. Aber tu einfach, was McGonagall gesagt hat, okay? Versprochen?"

„Versprochen", sagte Hermine aufrichtig.

Beide verstummten, als McGonagall zum vorderen Teil des Raumes ging. „Ihre Aufgabe ist einfach. Ich will, dass Sie diesen Raum und mein Büro von oben bis unten saubermachen. Die Bücher auf den Regalen alphabetisch nach Thema, alle Vorräte organisiert, Stühle und Schreibtisch geputzt und Kaugummis abgekratzt. Keiner rührt etwas von meinen Sachen an oder Sie werden noch mehr Strafen bekommen. Irgendwelche Fragen?" Die Klasse schüttelte ihre Köpfe. „Sehr gut. Oh, und keine Magie. Also bitte bringen Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe hier nach vorne. Mr. Potter, bringen Sie Ihre Brille her, damit ich sie reparieren kann."

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass ich mich nicht im Raum aufhalten muss, während Sie putzen, oder? Ich hoffe, dass Sie als Klasse einander aushelfen werden. Denn wenn auch nur eine Person etwas falsch macht, werden Sie alle bestraft. Ich bin um zehn zurück… ich hoffe, dieser Raum glänzt bis dahin." Damit rauschte McGonagall aus dem Zimmer, die Zauberstäbe in einem Kasten unter dem Arm.

Alle Schüler wandten sich einander zu. „Ich putze nicht", schniefte Pansy. „Dazu sind Hauselfen da."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Draco. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Arme. „Ich habe heute schon genug getan. Apropos… hat jemand Eis? Mein Auge schwillt zu."

„Was genau ist mit euch passiert?", wollte Ron wissen. Er starrte Draco und Harry an, die mit Wunden übersät waren.

„Wir haben uns gekloppt", murmelte Harry. „Ich weiß aber gar nicht mehr, warum."

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Ich auch nicht. Obwohl ich schätze, dass es wirklich egal ist… aber hat _jemand_ Eis?"

„Sorry", entschuldigte Pansy sich. „Ich würde dir ja etwas heraufbeschwören, aber McGonagall hat uns die Zauberstäbe weggnommen."

„Was uns zu unserem gegenwärtigen Problem zurückführt. Wer will was saubermachen?", sagte Terry. „Und _alle_ müssen mithelfen", sagte er mit einem spitzen Blick zu Draco und Pansy.

„Alle Kinder könnten die Tisch putzen, oder?", schlug Neville vor. „Das ist nicht so gefährlich."

„Gute Idee", lobte Hannah. Zu den Kindern gewandt sagte sie: „Nehmt den Eimer Wasser an McGonagalls Schreibtisch und putzt die Stühle und Tisch. Wenn ihr Kaugummi oder Farbe findet, die nicht abgehen, legt eins davon – " Sie hielt einen Beutel mit roten Stoffkreisen, die sie zum Nähen benutzte, hoch. „ – darauf und ein älterer Schüler kommt euch zur Hilfe."

„Ich sortiere die Bücher nach dem Alphabet", sagte Neville. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das allzu sehr vermasseln kann."

„Ich helfe dir dabei", sagte Pansy. „Das klingt leicht."

Bald darauf war jedem Schüler eine Aufgabe zugeteilt (Draco gesellte sich schmollend zu der Säuberungsmannschaft) und sie machten sich an die Arbeit.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn Hermine jetzt älter wäre?", raunte Harry Ron zu, während er an dem Rotschopf vorbeifegte, der Kästen aufschichtete. „Sie würde das als Beweis dafür nutzen, dass Hauselfen nicht nötig sind."

„Lass uns hoffen, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnern wird", erwiderte Ron.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie es noch wissen wird."

„Ja", seufzte Ron. Er schob eine Kiste mit Seilen in eine Ecke des obersten Regals. „Aber wir können hoffen – "

„FEUER! DA IST EIN FEUER!", kreischte Lavender und raste von den Schreibtischen weg. Tatsächlich breiteten sich Flammen rapide über das Holz aus. Eine umgekippte Kerze war der Ursprung des Schadens

„Was machen wir jetzt?", rief Pansy und rannte aus McGonagalls Büro. „Wir haben keine Zauberstäbe!" Die Schüler sahen entsetzt zu, wie die Flammen sich weiter an den hölzernen Tischen und Stühlen entlangfraßen, bevor sie sich den Boden und Wände vornahmen.

„Wir müssen aus dem Fenster springen", sagte Harry. Er durchkreuzte den Raum und drückte gegen das riesige runde Fenster hinter McGonagalls Schreibtisch. Es rührte sich nicht.

Schwarzer Rauch füllte das Zimmer und machte das Sehen und Atmen schwer. „Legt euch auf den Boden!", rief Hannah und schubste Ron um. „Die Luft ist am Boden sauberer."

„Ich will nicht sterben!", kreischte Hermine. Sie klammerte sich an Draco und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Sekunden später lockerte sich ihr Griff und sie fiel schlaff gegen ihn.

„Zerbrecht das verdammte Fenster!", rief Ron, der eine bewusstlose Lavender in seinen Armen wiegte. „Wir müssen raus!"

Neville reichte einen großen silbernen Kerzenständer an Harry, der am nächsten am Fenster war. Harry sog tief saubere Luft ein, stand auf und schmetterte den Gegenstand gegen das Glas. Sein Herz sang, als der wunderbare Klang von zerbrechendem Glas an seine Ohren drang.

„Schafft zuerst die Kinder raus!", befahl Seamus, der Padma bewusstlos auf dem Rücken trug. „Sie atmen zu viel Rauch ein!"

„Das ist ein Fünf- Meter- Fall!", rief Harry mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster. „Wir werden sterben, wenn wir rausspringen!"

„Und wenn wir hier bleiben, ist es dasselbe", sagte Pansy, der Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Springt einfach! Zumindest haben wir eine Chance."

„Ich gehe zuerst mit Mine", erklärte Draco sich bereit. Er zog sich den Umhang aus und schlang ihn um Hermine, damit sie nicht von dem zerbrochenen Glas verletzt wurde. Er stieg ungelenk auf den Fenstersims und sah hinunter. Er schenkte seinen Freunden ein zuversichtliches Lächeln und quetschte sich hindurch, das Brennen des Grases an seiner Haut ignorierend. Und mit einem tiefen Atemzug sprang er.

„Schaut nicht zu", wies Hannah an. „Nächste Gruppe, los! Wir haben keine Zeit nachzudenken!" Sie hatte Recht. Das Feuer war beinahe an McGonagalls Schreibtisch angelangt und alle Schüler standen genau dahinter. Ron hechtete mit Lavender aus dem Fenster und Crabbe nahm Goyle mit.

Bald waren nur noch Hannah und Harry übrig. „Gemeinsam?", fragte sie. Sie warf einen ängstlichen Blick auf das Feuer.

„Warum nicht?"

Sie nahmen sich an den Händen und sprangen, die Augen fest geschlossen. Harry landete zuerst auf dem Boden und Hannah stürzte auf ihn. Über ihnen leckten die Flammen aus dem Fenster am Nachthimmel. Sie hatten es gerade rechtzeitig rausgeschafft.

Harry rappelte sich zittrig auf, mehr als dankbar, dass er am Leben war. Es fühlte sich auch nichts gebrochen an. „Alles okay, Hannah?"

„Ich glaube, mein Arm ist gebrochen", war ihre leise Antwort. „Ziemlich gut, wenn man bedenkt, was das für ein Fall war."

„Geht es euch beiden gut?", erkundigte Draco sich, dessen silbrige Augen in der Dunkelheit schimmerten, als er sich einen Weg zu den beiden durchbahnte.

„Ja… aber Hannah hat sich am Arm verletzt. Wie geht es allen anderen?", fragte Harry, während er besorgt versuchte, seine Klassenkameraden auszumachen.

„Alle am Leben und nicht allzu verletzt", sagte Draco lächelnd. „Ron hat sich beide Beine gebrochen, Terry hat ein gebrochenes Handgelenk und alle haben viele Beulen und Schürfwunden."

„Du nicht", bemerkte Hannah. „Außer denen von vorher."

Dracos Grinsen erhellte den Bereich um sie herum. „Ein Malfoy landet immer auf seinen Füßen. Kommt, wir gehen vom Gebäude weg, für den Fall, dass es umstürzt."

Harrys Kinnlade fiel herab, während er Draco folgte und Hannah stützte. „Auf den Füßen? Du hast es geschafft, auf den Füßen zu laden!"

„Das ist richtig."

Zauberstablicht zu ihrer Linken ließ die gesamte Klasse aufschauen, als McGonagall und Dumbledore über das Gelände eilten.

„Sind Sie alle hier?", fragte McGonagall atemlos und versuchte, die Köpfe im Dunkeln zu zählen.

„Uns geht es gut", sagte Seamus, der mit Padma, die sich an sein Bein klammerte, herüberkam. An Neville hingen Blaise und Lavender und Pansy trug Hermine. Alle waren wieder wach.

Die Verwandlungslehrerin ließ diejenigen schweben, die nicht laufen konnte (wie Ron), und die gesamte Klasse machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, während Dumbledore das Feuer vom Boden aus löschte.

Etwa eine Stunde später gingen ein rußgeschwärzter Draco, Hermine und Harry zurück zu ihrem Raum. McGonagalls Belehrung tönte immer noch in ihren Ohren wider.

„_Eine Woche Nachsitzen!"_

„_Haarsträubend!"_

„_Eine Kerze!"_

„_Mein Büro ist ruiniert!"_

Doch alle Schüler konnten erkennen, dass McGonagalls trotz ihrer Wut in Wahrheit erleichtert und dankbar war, dass gebrochene Knochen das Schlimmste war, was die Schüler erlitten hatten. Es war ihre Art zu zeigen, dass sie sich um sie sorgte… nicht dass das den Schülern besonders gefiel.

Sobald Hermine ins Bett gesteckt worden war (ausnahmsweise ohne Aufhebens), ließen Draco und Harry sich auf die Couch fallen und zogen ihre Hausaufgaben hervor, zu denen sie noch nicht gekommen waren. Doch ihr Geist war nicht auf Hausaufgaben gerichtet. Sie machten sich Gedanken.

Gedanken, wie viel mehr sie ertragen konnten.

* * *

AN: Wer mir noch mal so richtig seine Meinung geigen möchten, der hat jetzt seine vorletzte Gelegenheit dazu! Danke^^


	38. Es ist zu Ende

Hallo, liebe Leute!

Jetzt ist es so weit. Der Elternkurs und somit auch die Geschichte ist zu Ende!

Ich möchte mich bei allen Leuten bedanken, die die Story treu verfolgt und mir sogar ab und zu einen Kommentar hinterlassen haben. Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung!

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim allerletzten Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 38 – Es ist zu Ende**

Harry und Draco fanden heraus, dass sie sich nicht nur fragten, wie viel mehr sie ertragen konnten. Sie erfuhren es. Und es war nicht sehr angenehm. Anders als bei ihnen selbst als Kinder, wo die letzten Tage vorübergeflogen waren, krochen die Tage mit Hermine nur so dahin.

Über den Rest der Woche fuhr Hermine damit fort, Verwüstungen anzurichten und Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten (natürlich nicht mit Absicht). Sie hatte einfach einen Dreh für Missetaten, genauso wie Draco ein unfälleanziehendes Gen besaß und Harry Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich Rons Einfluss zu entziehen.

Die kleine Rackerin hatte es geschafft, die Eulerei zu vernichten. Was aber nicht wirklich ihre Schuld war. Harry hatte sie mitgenommen, um ihr Hedwig zu zeigen, während Draco ausschlief (er war die ganze Nacht aufgewesen und hatte Hermine getröstet, die einen Albtraum hatte).

Doch wie das Glück so spielte, war Hermine auf einem großen Haufen Eulenmist ausgerutscht und in eins der Gerüste, auf denen die Eulen saßen, gekracht. Die Vögel hatten vor Angst laut gequiekt und die Fluch ergriffen, wobei viele in ihrer Hast in die Mauern gekracht waren. Und als das Gerüst umkippte, entstand ein Dominoeffekt.

Und das letzte Gerüst schlug mit voller Wucht in die Wand neben dem Fenster und der Stein hatte einfach nachgegeben und war zu Boden gestürzt. Und dadurch hatte das Dach keine Stütze mehr und war eingestürzt.

Harry hatte Hermine gerade rechtzeitig aus der Eulerei getragen, bevor sie zerquetscht wurden. Der Korridor war nun blockiert und alle Eulen waren in der Kleiderkammer neben der Großen Halle untergebracht worden. Es war nicht sehr erfreulich… Filch verteilte jetzt immer Nachsitzstunden, da er in einer unglaublich schlechten Laune war. Wer wäre es nicht, wenn er ständig Eulenmist wischen müsste?

Lavender und Hermine hatten ein neues Spiel erfunden. Sie nannten es… S.N.G., was für Sinnloses Nerviges Geplapper stand. Ziel war es durch Schwatzen herauszufinden, welcher ihrer fünf Vormünder zuerst klein beigab. Es war Draco nach einer Stunde, als Lavender gerade aufsagte: „Der dicke Dirk trug den dünnen Dirk durch den dicken, tiefen Dreck. Da dankte der dünne Dirk dem dicken Dirk, daß der dicke Dirk – " Das war der Punkt, dass Draco endlich der Geduldsfaden riss und den Schweigezauber auf Lavender gelegt hatte… direkt vor der Nase von McGonagall. Zwei weitere Nachsitzstunden wurden zu seiner wachsenden Liste hinzugefügt.

Der Letzte war Terry, dem es irgendwie gelungen war, sich dem ständigen Geplapper gegenüber taub zu stellen. Doch sobald Harry aus dem Wettrennen ausgeschieden war (am zweiten Tag beim Frühstück), fiel es ihm schwerer, beide zu ignorieren. Während Zaubertränke schrie er endlich „ICH GEBE AUF" und wurde prompt mit Nachsitzen für Störung des Unterrichts geahndet.

Karamell war jetzt recht fügsam… nachdem er so erschreckt worden war, dass er in Harrys Zimmer fern von Hermine blieb. Seit sie den Welpen mit Pads zugeklebt hatte, hatte Karamell Angst, dass es nochmals passieren würde, und sich von der Quelle seines Unbehagens ferngehalten.

Blaise hatte angefangen, ein wenig mehr zu sprechen. Ein wenig bedeutete, dass er statt zu nicken „Ja" und statt den Kopf zu schütteln „Nein" sagte. Er hatte außerdem begonnen, sich Lav und Mines Spielen mehr anzuschließen… wobei die Jugendlichen nicht sicher waren, ob das etwas Gutes verhieß. Glücklicherweise schienen die Possen der Mädchen nicht besonders auf den kleinen Slytherin abzufärben und er blieb ruhig und still.

Ein anderer Streich, den Hermine Harry und Draco spielen konnte, bestand daraus, den Gemeinschaftsraum in Brand gesetzt zu haben (Sie hatte aus Versehen den Teppich ins Feuer geschoben, als sie Krummbein herumgejagt hatte, und ihn wieder herausgezogen, ohne die Flammen zu bemerken. Der Raum war innerhalb weniger Minuten mit Rauch gefüllt gewesen und die drei mussten schleunigst die Beine in die Hand nehmen. Sie wohnten inzwischen wieder darin, obwohl Rauchschäden und verkohltes Holz zurückgeblieben waren.)

Hermine und Peeves hatten sich für eine einzige Nacht verbündet und erfolgreich den gesamten unteren Stock von Hogwarts unter Wasser gesetzt, mit… Wasserbomben. Vielen Wasserbomben. Sie stand die nächsten Tage auf Snapes Todesliste und der einzige Grund, weshalb sie nicht getötet worden war, war, dass sie sich hinter Draco versteckte.

Draco nahm sie in der Woche zum Fliegen mit… und es lief nicht allzu gut. Er und Harry hofften beide, sie von ihrer Höhenangst zu heilen. Ihr Plan ging nach hinten los, als Hermine bei einem Sturzflug vom Besen fiel und einen Tag lang im Krankenflügel lag, um einen gebrochenen Knöchel auszukurieren. Sie hatte jetzt eher noch mehr Angst. Und um noch eins draufzusetzen, traf ein Gegenstand, den Neville während einer Zauberkünstestunde durch die Luft fliegen lassen sollte, Hermine und schleuderte sie aus dem Fenster. Es war kein tiefer Fall, aber immer noch mehrere Meter.

Es resultierte jedoch auch einiges Gute aus all den gefährlichen Situationen, in die Hermine sich und andere gebracht hatte. Zum Beispiel wurden Heftpflaster zu einem Muss und Schüler trugen sie immer mit sich herum.

Die Verschwindekapseln der Weasley- Zwillinge waren ebenfalls ein großer Hit. Wann immer Schüler Hermine nahen sahen, aktivierten sie auf der Stelle das Pulver und verschwanden außer Sichtweite.

Der Krankenflügel musste nun auch als gefährlicher Ort angesehen werden statt dem sicheren Hafen, als den alle ihn kannten. Denn wenn Harry oder Draco infolge der Streiche ihres Schützlings dort landeten, konnte man darauf wetten, dass Hermine sich ebenfalls dort aufhielt. Und das war kein sehr beruhigender Gedanke.

Sie hatte es außerdem (das war ihr Lieblingsstreich!) geschafft, etwas pinke Farbe von der Küche in die Finger zu bekommen, die die Hauselfen normalerweise für Kekse zu Valentinstag verwendeten. Und während Draco ein Bad nahm, war sie in sein Badezimmer um ihn herum geschlichen, der eingeschlafen war.

Sie hatte das Fläschchen mit der Farbe hineingeschüttet und glücklich beobachtet, wie sich das Wasser pink färbte, dann war sie genauso leise hinausgeschlichen, wie sie hereingekommen war. Als Harry Draco zugerufen hatte, dass er sich aus dem Badezimmer verziehen sollte, da auch andere Leute es benutzen mussten, war Draco aufgewacht. Er tauchte den Kopf unter das Wasser, um seine Haare auszuspülen, und hüpfte aus der Wanne. Sekunden später waren seine Schreie zu hören, als er in den Spiegel sah. Die Farbe ließ sich erst nach zwei Tagen entfernen und Draco musste in der Zwischenzeit damit leben.

Und jetzt waren die zwei Wochen zu Ende. Es war halb sechs am Morgen des siebzehnten Oktober und Harry und Draco saßen beide auf der Couch, während sie beteten, dass McGonagall bald auftauchen würde. Sehr bald.

„Wann ist sie gekommen, als ich klein war?", fragte Harry. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Um sieben, glaube ich. Vielleicht halb sieben. Ich weiß es nicht wirklich."

Beide verstummten wieder und beobachteten, wie die Uhrzeiger sich langsam herumbewegten, während sie wünschten, es würde schneller gehen.

„Es ist jetzt sechs", sagte Harry nach einer Weile. „Sie sollte bald kommen."

„Nicht so laut!", zischte Draco. „Was ist, wenn wir sie aufwecken?"

Harry senkte seine Stimme. „Du hast Recht. Also, es ist sechs. Ich gehe mich anziehen. Wenn ich zurückkomme, kannst du gehen." Draco nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Uhr. Doch die Verwandlungslehrerin tauchte nicht auf, während sie sich umzogen.

„Wo bleibt sie?", brummte Draco leise. Er lief im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab. „Sind wir einen Tag zu früh oder so?"

„Nein, das kann nicht sein. Wir haben diesem Tag entgegengefiebert, seit Hermine sich verwandelt hat. Und Mine hat ihn sogar vorher auf dem Kalender markiert… also muss es stimmen."

In diesem Augenblick unterbrach die Stimme des Narren die frühe Morgenstille… das schönste Geräusch, das Draco und Harry jemals gehört hatten. „Professor McGonagall ist hier. Soll ich sie hereinlassen?"

„Ja! Lass sie rein!", rief Harry und sprang aufgeregt auf und ab. Grinsend folgte Leviculus seiner Aufforderung. Die Professorin trat in den Raum und wurde auf der Stelle von zwei Jugendlichen begrüßt, die sehr begierig darauf waren, den Trank entgegenzunehmen.

„Wir nehmen das, Professor!", sagte Draco und riss der Frau die rote Flasche aus der Hand. „Vielen Dank!"

„Die gesamte Schule dankt Ihnen", trällerte Harry.

McGonagall nickte nur. „Stellt sicher, dass sie es auch trinkt. Ich schätze, ich sehe Sie alle beim Mittagessen." Und die Lehrerin ging hinaus und ließ Draco und Harry mit einer neuen Aufgabe zurück: Hermine den Trank verabreichen.

Beide schlichen auf Zehenspitzen ins Zimmer des Kinds, wo Hermine auf dem Bett ausgebreitet war, ihre Atemzüge ruhig und friedlich. „Gib du ihn ihr", raunte Harry. Draco verdrehte die Augen, entkorkte die Flasche und hielt sie an Hermines Lippen. Seine andere Hand fuhr hinter ihren Kopf und hob ihn hoch, damit sie sich nicht verschluckte. Genau in diesem Moment tat Hermine ihren Zug.

„HHIIIIIIIIIIIII-YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ihr rechter Fuß kollidierte hart mit Dracos Kiefer und sie ließ einen flinken Fausthieb in seinen Bauch darauf folgen, bevor sie auf die Füße sprang und mit erhobenen Fäusten an die Wand zurückwich.

„Das tut weh", stöhnte Draco und berührte leicht seine Nase, die glücklicherweise nicht gebrochen war. „Wofür war das denn, Hermine?"

Der Mund des Mädchens klappte auf. „Wofür das war? Du hast gerade versucht, mich zu vergiften!"

„Das ist kein Gift", entgegnete Harry ruhig.

„Warum habt ihr es mir dann geben wollen, während ich schlafe?"

Draco setzte sich auf, in der Hand die Flasche, in der der Trank wundersamerweise immer noch war. „Wir wissen, dass du ihn nicht trinken würdest. Deshalb geben wir ihn dir jetzt. Also trink es aus", befahl er und streckte ihr die Flasche entgegen.

„Nein", sagte sie stur. „Ihr könnt mich nicht dazu zwingen! Ich werde es nicht trinken!"

„Musst du aber", knurrte Harry. „Wir können dich dazu zwingen, aber wir wollen es nicht."

„Nein."

In einer fließenden Bewegung packte Draco Hermine am Fuß und zog ihr die Beine unter dem Körper weg, worauf das Kind aufs Bett zurückfiel. Er rappelte sich prompt auf und setzte sich auf ihren Bauch, während seine Knie ihre Arme festnagelten. Harry hielt ihr die Nase zu und wartete darauf, dass sie den Mund öffnete, damit er den Trank hineinkippen konnte.

„Ich werde viele blaue Flecken davontragen", ächzte Draco, dem Hermines Füße gegen den Rücken trommelten. „Warum öffnet sie nicht den Mund?"

„Das tut sie gleich", verkündete Harry, als er sah, wie Hermines Kampf erstarb, da sie Sauerstoff verlor. Mit einem letzten Schauder öffnete sich der Mund des Mädchens, um die so nötige Luft einzuatmen. Genau in diesem Moment kippte Harry den Trank hinein. Beide Jungen zwangen sie, ihn zu schlucken, und saßen absolut still da, während der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltete.

Sekunden später lag eine voll ausgewachsene Hermine auf dem Bett ausgestreckt und die Jungs stießen einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. „Es ist zu Ende", flüsterte Draco.

„Es ist zu Ende", wiederholte Harry. Und dann fing er an zu lachen.

„Was?"

„Findest du nicht, dass diese Position ein wenig… oh, ich weiß nicht, unangebracht ist?"

Draco sah hinunter. Während sie Hermine den Trank hinuntergezwungen hatten, waren seine Hände hinuntergeglitten, um ihre Arme festzuhalten, so dass sein Gesicht ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war, und er hatte sich in einer _sehr_ anzüglichen Art und Weise um sie herumgeschlungen.

„Nicht lustig", murmelte er und stieg behutsam herunter, eine leichte Röte auf den Wangen. Harry feixte, als er den errötenden Slytherin sah, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar. Doch er ging in die Ecke von Hermines Zimmer, sobald Draco gegangen war, und holte die Kamera zurück, die er versteckt hatte, kurz bevor sie Hermine zurückverwandelt hatten.

„Mehr Beweise", lächelte er und ließ sie in seine Tasche gleiten. „Ich frage mich, was Ginny daraus machen wird." Und dann wanderte er ebenfalls in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus, wo er Draco weinend auffand. Sofort geriet er in Panik. Warum weinte Draco? War es nicht eine gute Sache, dass Hermine wieder groß war?

„Äh… warum weinst du?", fragte er.

„Freudentränen", schniefte Draco.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich neben den Slytherin. „Willst du zum Frühstück runtergehen? Oder hier oben bleiben?"

„Ich habe nicht wirklich Hunger", erwiderte Draco. Er rollte sich wieder auf der Couch zusammen. „Bin aber müde. Aber wo ich mich schon angezogen haben, ist es Zeitverschwendung, wieder ins Bett zu gehen."

„Ich dachte, du könntest immer schlafen", scherzte Harry. „Während des Unterrichts, beim Aufstehen, auf einem Besen – "

„Okay, schön. Ich kann gut schlafen. Aber das habe ich noch nie auf einem Besen getan." Harry schnaubte. „Habe ich nicht! Aber ich bin nicht einmal so müde… nur geistig erschöpft. Obwohl in ein paar Tagen alles wieder in Ordnung sein dürfte… richtig?"

„Hoffentlich", seufzte Harry. Er kraulte Karamell (der aus Harrys Zimmer gekommen war, als er realisierte, dass ein bestimmtes kleines Mädchen nicht zugegen war) hinter den Ohren. „Was meinst du, wie Mine sich fühlt?"

„Hoffentlich schämt sie sich und fühlt sich schuldig", sagte Draco heftig. „Nach all dem Schmerz und den Leiden, die wir durchlitten hatten, sollten sie es auch." Harry verzog das Gesicht. Dieser Teil würde nicht gut bei Ginny durchgehen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", sagte er.

Draco nickte nur. „Jedes einzelne Wort."

„Hab nie realisiert, dass du Hermine so sehr hasst", sagte Harry.

Draco zögerte mit dem, was er sagen wollte. „Ich hasse sie nicht", sagte er schließlich. „Und ich hoffe, sie fühlt sich nicht allzu schlecht… nur ein wenig schuldbewusst."

„Magst du sie?"

Der Slytherin beäugte Harry seltsam, obwohl der rabenhaarige Junge einen unschuldigen und neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte. „Auf platonische Weise ja."

Harry nickte. „Das ist alles, wonach ich frage." _„VERDAMMT! Du solltest doch sagen, dass du sie richtig magst! Warum tue ich das, Ginny? Warum?"_

„Was sollen die ganzen Hermine- Fragen?", wollte Draco wissen, immer noch wachsam vor Harry.

„Naja… ich habe mich nur gefragt, was du jetzt von ihr denkst, da sie wieder zurück ist. Ich meine, keiner von uns hat sie als Kind gemocht."

„Aber einige süße Augenblicke hatte sie, als sie klein war", entgegnete Draco. „Ich meine, sie hat Notizen zu dem Zeug, das Binns von sich gegeben hat, für uns gemacht. Und sie hat meine Bücher nicht ruiniert, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Und ihr hat es wirklich gefallen, wenn ihr die Haare gekämmt wurden."

„_JA! Ohh, ich muss das notieren, bevor ich es vergesse!" _„Warte eine Sekunde, Draco. Ich habe vergessen, mir die Zähne zu putzen." Harry stand von der Couch auf, doch Draco bemerkte es gar nicht, da er immer noch die Dinge auflistete, die er an Klein- Hermine gemocht hatte.

Harry zog ein kleines Buch und eine Feder aus seiner Umhangtasche und notierte:

_- Gibt zu, dass er Mine als Freundin mag._

_- Ist er tatsächlich rot geworden, als wir sie zurückverwandelt haben (er saß rittlings auf ihr)? Werden Malfoys rot?_

_- Sagt, Klein- Mine hatte süße Augenblicke._

_- Hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er ihr furchtbare Sachen an den Hals gewünscht hatte._

Harry kaute an der Feder herum und spuckte die Stücke aus, die er zwischen seine Zähne bekommen hatte. Fehlte noch etwas? Nö… jetzt ging es weiter mit der Fragerei.

„Fertig mit den Selbstgesprächen?", fragte der Gryffindor, während er mit dem Buch und der Feder im Umhang aus dem Badezimmer trat.

„Ich habe keine Selbstgespräche geführt. Ich habe mit Mir und Mich geredet. Wir waren zu dritt."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob all die Zeit mit Hermine dir das Gehirn ruiniert hat. Ich glaube, du hast einen Schlag zu viel auf den Kopf bekommen."

„Ha ha, sehr witzig", sagte Draco sarkastisch. „Was soll überhaupt diese plötzliche Besessenheit mit dem Zähneputzen? Normalerweise muss Hermine dich doch dazu zwingen."

„Ich will nur, dass mein Atem gut riecht. Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Wer ist denn jetzt geisteskrank?"

Harry funkelte ihn an, schwieg aber. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete er wieder den Mund. „Ich wollte dich schon lange etwas fragen."

„Hmm?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als Snape für mich Babysitter gespielt hat?"

Draco sah von Glitzer auf, ein leichtes Funkeln in den Augen, das er rasch verbarg. „Ja."

„Warum genau musste Snape auf mich aufpassen? Wo bist du mit Hermine hingegangen?"

Draco errötete. Harry blinzelte. Die Röte war immer noch da.

„Wir hatten Vertrauensschüler- Dienst", sagte der Slytherin endlich.

Jetzt war Harry an der Reihe, eine Augenbraue zu heben. „Warum wirst du dann rot?"

Ja, dem Slytherin war definitiv etwas peinlich. Das leichte Rosa wurde mehr zu einem blassen Rot.

Draco wusste, dass es sinnlos war zu lügen. Doch er hatte nicht vor zu verraten, was fast passiert war. „Wir sind nach draußen gegangen… da war ein Sturm in jener Nacht. Und du weißt ja, wie ich so etwas hasse." Harry nickte, damit Draco fortfuhr. „Das war's im Prinzip. Wir sind nach draußen gegangen, Hermine wollte, dass ich mich dem Sturm stelle. Es ist ganz gut gelaufen, schätze ich", sagte er achselzuckend.

„Du verschweigst mir etwas…"

„Muss ich dir denn alles erzählen?", knurrte Draco. Tränen der Wut und gleichzeitig der Trauer erschienen in seinen Augen.

Harry zog sich hastig zurück. „Nein! Natürlich nicht." Sanfter sagte er: „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht herumschnüffeln."

Draco ignorierte ihn und schaute wieder auf seinen Drachen hinunter. „Es war mein Vater", sagte er nach einer Minute Schweigen. „Es war nicht der Donner, vor dem ich Angst hatte. Er war es."

Harry wartete geduldig, dass er weitersprach.

„Es war das erste Mal, dass er mich geschlagen hat. Während eines Sturms. Das ist der Grund, warum ich Angst vor Gewittern habe. Glücklich?"

„Tut… mir leid", war alles, was Harry einfiel. Auf einen plötzlichen Impuls hin fügte er hinzu: „Willst du eine Umarmung?"

Draco gelang ein mattes Lächeln. „Von dir? Ich glaube nicht."

Harry gluckste. „Das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Würdest du eine von Hermine wollen?"

„Vielleicht."

Der Gryffindor verdrehte die Augen, beließ es aber dabei. Er ließ auch die Sache mit dem Erröten fallen. Vielleicht würde Hermine es ihm später erzählen…

„Willst du eine Runde Schach spielen, während wir auf Hermine warten? Es wird gut tun, ein Mal nicht zu verlieren."

„Da liegst du falsch", sagte Draco, während er das Brett vom Bücherregal herüberrief. „Ich verliere niemals gegen jemanden in Schach, außer gegen Blaise."

„Und ich habe bisher nur gegen Ron verloren. Unglücklicherweise ist er der einzige, der gegen mich spielen will. Hermine weigert sich und ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit, gegen Ginny zu spielen."

„Dann lass uns spielen, Potter."

Harry grinste. Also war Draco wieder zum Nachnamen zurückgekehrt? Es musste ihm wirklich ernst sein. „Wie du willst, Malfoy."

Drei Stunden später…

Zwei sehr frustrierte Jungen funkelten einander über den Tisch hinweg an. „Warum kann ich dich nicht schlagen?", knurrte Draco und warf mit einem Bauern nach Harrys Kopf. Das kleine Marmor- Stück schrie panisch, als es durch die Luft segelte.

Der Junge, der lebte, wurde zu dem Jungen, der sich duckte, und die kreischende Schachfigur flog über seinem Kopf und landete auf der Couch. „Weil ich überlegenere Fähigkeiten habe", feixte Harry.

„Warum kannst du mich dann nicht schlagen?"

„…"

Beide sahen von ihrem Schachspiel auf, als ein Geräusch von Hermines Tür kam. „Sie ist auf!", rief Harry aufgeregt. Er sprang auf die Füße und rannte zum Zimmer des Mädchens. Aber als er am Türknauf drehte, fand er sie verschlossen vor. „Sie hat sich eingeschlossen."

„Bist du aber aufmerksam", bemerkte Draco, der zu Harry hinüberging. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns sehen will."

„Bitte mach auf, Hermine", flehte Harry.

Keine Antwort.

„Wir werden dich schon nicht umbringen", beruhigte Draco. „Wir werden es nur versuchen."

„Das meint er nicht ernst!", entgegnete Harry und trat Draco gegen das Schienbein. „Wir wollen nur mit dir reden."

Aber als nach einer Stunde immer noch keine Antwort von Hermine gekommen war, entschieden Draco und Harry sich für die beste Aktion.

„Wir brechen die Tür auf!", rief Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. „Wir wollen nur sicherstellen, dass es dir gut geht." An Draco gewandt sagte er: „Bereit?"

„Zersprengen wir sie!"

„REDUCTO!", riefen sie im Chor. Grelles Licht schoss von ihren Zauberstäben und zerstörte die Tür. Beide rauschten hinein und blickten sich wild nach ihrer Freundin um. Sie war nicht schwer zu finden… sie lag zusammengerollt auf ihrem Bett, das Gesicht zum Fenster gewandt.

„Mine?", sagte Harry zögerlich.

„Geht weg", flüsterte sie, die Stimme von Tränen belegt.

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so", tadelte Draco. „So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht."

Sie setzte sich auf und schaute sie an. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und hing schlaff ihren Rücken herunter. Ein Funken der alten Hermine, die sie kannten, trat in ihre Augen. „Die ganze Schule hasst mich!"

„Wir hassen dich nicht", tröstete Harry.

Selbst Draco wusste, dass es nicht die richtige Zeit zu Scherzen war. „Wirklich nicht, Hermine. Und auch kein anderer."

„Dann sind sie alle verrückt", schniefte sie. „Seht euch nur an, was ich angestellt habe!"

„Sie werden dir verzeihen", sagte Harry sanft und setzte sich neben Hermine aufs Bett.

„Vielleicht… aber ich werde mir selbst nicht verzeihen. Ich verlasse Hogwarts. Ich gehe nach Hause."

„Du kannst nichts dafür, was du getan hast, als du klein warst. Du hast uns gesagt, dass du anstrengend bist. Du hast uns vorgewarnt. Das ist das Beste, was du tun konntest", sagte Draco. „Ich schätze, es bedeutet dir hier keiner etwas, wenn du einfach alles, was du gelernt hast, und alle, die du kennengelernt hast, wegwerfen willst."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Draco war noch nicht fertig. „Du hast gesagt, dass ich dir am Herzen liege. Jetzt wo du nur wegen ein paar kleiner Streiche planst zu gehen, bedeute ich plötzlich nichts mehr? All die Zeit, die du mit mir verbracht hast, als ich ein Kind war, bedeutet nichts? Es bedeutet dir nichts mehr etwas? Denn wenn es so wäre, würdest du nicht deinen Freunden wehtun, indem du uns verlässt."

„Es… es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und warf sich Draco an den Hals, der sich ebenfalls auf das Bett setzte. „Es tut mir so leid!", schluchzte sie und vergrub ihren Kopf in seinen Umhang.

Harry lächelte. Es machte ihm kein Bisschen aus, dass Hermine sich zum Trost an Draco wandte. Seine Rede hatte sogar Harry bewegt.

Sie saßen einige Minuten so da. Dracos Arme waren um Hermine geschlungen und ihre Finger waren in die Vorderseite seines Umhangs geschlungen. Harry saß an Hermines anderer Seite und spielte mit ihren Haaren.

„Ihr bedeutet mir etwas", sagte sie leise und entzog sich Dracos Armen. „Ihr beide. Ihr bedeutet mir so viel… es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe. Ich werde nicht gehen. Ich bleibe und zeige ihnen, dass mir egal ist, was alles passiert ist! Denn ich bin Hermine Granger und eine Gryffindor. Und so jemand geht nicht einfach!"

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!", jubelte Harry.

„Verdammte Gryffindor", murmelte Draco.

Normalerweise hätte Hermine Draco einen Klaps gegen den Kopf dafür gegeben, dass er Witze über ihr Haus riss. Jetzt lachte sie nur, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und pflanzte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. Dracos natürliche Blässe wurde wieder rosa. Harry beeilte sich, dieses Mal auf der Kamera aufzunehmen.

„Jetzt verkuscht euch beide, ich muss mich anziehen." Hermine schob Harry aus der Tür, während Draco sich bereits hinausbewegte, und schloss die Tür, immer noch kichernd.

„Warum bist du so rot?", fragte Harry, der mit Interesse zusah, wie Draco mehrere Atemzüge einsog, um die Röte zu zerstreuen.

„Mir ist warm", war seine Antwort.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, schwieg aber. Schließlich… hatte er es auf Film festgehalten.

Minuten später hatte Hermine sich angezogen, das Badezimmer benutzt, sich die Zähne geputzt und war bereit zu gehen. „Seid ihr beide fertig?", fragte sie fröhlich und hakte sich bei ihnen beiden ein.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dich so benimmst", sagte Harry. „Es ist fast unheimlich."

„Ich habe gerade realisiert, dass meine Freunde mich unter keinen Umständen hassen werden. Und sie werden mir immer verzeihen. Ich meine, was könnte ich schon noch schlimmer machen als was ich in den letzten zwei Wochen verbrochen habe?"

„Mich in einen Teekessel zu verwandeln kommt dem sehr nahe."

„Ich habe mich doch schon entschuldigt! Es war ein Unfall. Es war nicht mit Absicht – "

„Schon okay. Du brauchst dich nicht noch mal zu entschuldigen."

„Ich werde mich aber bei allen Professoren entschuldigen. Und bei allen anderen auch, wo ich schon dabei bin. Verdammt, ich kann genauso gut eine öffentliche Verkündung machen."

„Oh oh. Sie hat geflucht. Böse Hermine", sagte Draco und wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger. „Was haben Harry und ich dir dazu gesagt?"

„Bastard."

„Böses, böses Mädchen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß."

Harry bückte sich hinter den beiden und gab vor, sich den Schuh zuzubinden. Er schlug sein Buch auf und notierte:

_- Draco hat mit Mine gesprochen. Hat wirklich funktioniert._

_- Hat sie getröstet._

_- Haben auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen geflirtet. Bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob sie realisieren, was sie da tun._

„Hey! Harry! Kommst du? Wie lange dauert es denn, einen Schuh zuzubinden?", brüllte Draco den Gang herunter. Harry schaute auf. Seine Freunde waren fast am Ende des Korridors.

„Ich verknote die Schnürsenkel immer wieder!", verteidigte er sich. Er sprang auf die Füße und rannte zu ihnen.

Die Gruppe kam gemeinsam in der Großen Halle an. „Bereit hineinzugehen?", fragte Harry, während er die Tür aufschob.

Hermine hielt inne und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Ja. Lass uns gehen." Sie hakte sich wieder bei Harry unter (Draco hatte sie nicht losgelassen, was Harry sehr glücklich bemerkte), schwang die Tür ganz auf und trat ein. Das Geplapper verstummte allmählich.

Hermine ging mit hoch erhobenem Kopf zum Gryffindor- Tisch, das Geflüster ignorierend, das im Saal die Runde machte. Sobald sie an der Bank angekommen war, stellte Hermine sich darauf und wartete darauf, dass alle ruhig wurden, während Harry und Draco sich an ihre Seiten setzte.

„Ich möchte euch allen sagen… dass es mir leid tut", sagte Hermine, einen Sonorus- Zauber auf der Stimme, so dass sie nicht brüllen musste. „Ich weiß, dass das, was ich getan habe, furchtbar war. Ich möchte mich besonders bei Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, meiner gesamten Verwandlungsklasse und meiner Zauberkünsteklasse entschuldigen. Außerdem dafür, dass ich den Zaubertränkeraum geflutet und alle Sachen von Professor Snape ruiniert habe, und für die Schwierigkeiten, die ich im Krankenflügel bereitet habe. Oh! Und in der Eulerei! Ich weiß, dass das wahrscheinlich nicht viel bedeutet, aber es tut mir ehrlich leid, was ich alles getan habe. Und ich gebe zu, dass ich diejenige gewesen bin, die die Bücherei zerstört hat. Es war aber ein Unfall! Vielen Dank, dass ihr euch alle mit mir abgegeben habt, selbst wenn ihr es nicht wolltet. Und dafür danke und Entschuldigung."

Hermine nahm unter lautem Applaus und ein paar Pfiffen Platz. „Das war gar nicht so schlimm", lächelte sie. „Gib mir mal einen Apfel, Harry."

Dumbledore stand auf, um ebenfalls etwas zu verkünden. Alle verstummten, wobei einige beim Anblick seines kurzen Barts kicherten.

„Ich würde gerne etwas sagen", rief er lächelnd mit funkelnden Augen. „Wie Sie alle wissen, war das das erste Mal, dass Hogwarts einen Elternkurs veranstaltet hat. Und es lief außerordentlich gut, ausgenommen ein paar kleinerer Komplikationen. Deshalb wird unsere neue sechste Klasse im nächsten Jahr daran teilnehmen."

Ginny kreischte vor Aufregung, während Draco ächzte: „Das nächste Jahr wird sehr lang werden."

*

„Und jetzt einen kräftigen Applaus für die Gruppe drei!", rief Tobin und klatschte fröhlich mit ihren Schülern, als Hermine, Draco und Harry sich setzten.

Sie hatten gerade die Präsentation ihres Projekts beendet, die in der letzten Woche erarbeitet worden war. Jede Kamera war in Dumbledores Büro hinterlegt worden, wo er die Filme und Bilder entwickelt hatte.

An der Tafel der Gruppe drei hatten sie mit Bildern des kleinen Dracos begonnen und waren chronologisch weitergegangen.

Der letzte Teil der Präsentation hing eine Kollage aus Bildern von ihnen Dreien in ihrem momentanen Alter mit Freunden und Lehrern während der zweitägigen Pause.

Alle drei grinsten einander zu, während Gruppe vier nach vorn trat. Es war zu Ende.

*

In dieser Nacht, ungefähr um zehn, trafen sich zwei Gestalten in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock.

„Hast du etwas bekommen?", fragte die kleinere Person.

„Ein bisschen", erwiderte die größere feixend.

„Gut. Irgendetwas Brauchbares?"

„Eine Menge."

„Haben sie schon etwas gestanden?"

„Nichts."

„Selbst unter Folter nicht?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir es schon damit versucht haben…"

„Du bist ja langweilig", schmollte der Rotschopf. Sie streckte ihrem Freund die Zunge heraus. „Jetzt mal ernsthaft. Irgendetwas?"

„Ich glaube ja", erwiderte Harry und reichte ihr sein Buch und ein paar Bilder, die er geschossen hatte. „Obwohl er es nicht zugibt. Sag mal… weißt du, was passiert ist, als Snape auf mich aufgepasst hat? Draco hat sich furchtbar aufgeregt, als ich gefragt hatte."

„Keinen Schimmer. Meinst du, es war etwas Schlüpfriges?"

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Ohh! Vielleicht haben sie sich geküsst!"

Harry verschluckte sich an seiner Wasserflasche. „Glaubst du ehrlich?"

„Weiß nicht. Wie haben sie sich am Tag darauf verhalten?"

„Normal… glaube ich."

„Dann haben sie sich nicht geküsst. Sonst hätten sie gewusst, was der andere empfindet, und wären inzwischen längst ein Paar. Etwas anderes ist vorgefallen…"

„Aber was?"

„Keine Ahnung", seufzte Ginny und gab Harry das Buch zurück. „Irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Nein."

Die beiden stießen gleichzeitig einen frustrierten Seufzer aus.

Zwei ihrer Freunde waren ineinander verliebt. Doch sie wollten es sich nicht eingestehen. Und sie würden niemals wissen, was der andere empfindet, wenn sie es nicht zugaben. Etwas, das Ginny und Harry in naher Zukunft nicht erwarteten.

Es sah so aus, als wäre es an der Zeit, dass Harry und Ginny sich einschalteten. Und sie waren bereit dazu. Ein kleiner Schritt nach dem anderen.

* * *

AN: Da diese Geschichte jetzt zu Ende ist, fange ich ein neues Projekt an: Die Story heißt "Harry Potter und der Bogengang der Toten" und erzählt von den Erlebnissen von Harry und seinen Freunden zwischen den "Heiligtümern des Todes" und dem Epilog nach neunzehn Jahren. Das erste Kapitel ist schon hochgeladen. Wer also möchte, kann sie sich ja mal anschauen. Viel Spaß!

Eure luckyserpent


End file.
